


Devil May Have Fun

by arlene28



Category: Devil May Cry, Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Demon Sex, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 144
Words: 293,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection (once i've written them all) of sex scenes between you (the reader) and the twins from devil may cry. All short stories. Pure smut. Pretty much just sex scenes that i thought up but didn't have a place to put them in my longer stories.</p><p> </p><p>I will take any requests for any fandom except underage requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vergil's Present (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you fall asleep after your shower you don't quite expect the wake up call you get.

Vergil’s Present

I enter Devil May Cry for the first time in two weeks after being on a job with Lady. The place is dark and silent so Dante must be out. I’m a little disappointed as I was hoping he’d be here to help me relax.  
‘Oh, well, I’ll just have to settle with having a bath.’ I think to myself.  
After having a nice long soak in the bath I go and lay down on my back on the bed in the spare room wrapped in a towel to dry naturally.  
I must fall asleep for a while, as I wake to feel the towel being unwrapped from around me. I don’t bother moving or opening my eyes as I’m perfectly content to let Dante have his way with me. I gasp slightly as the cool air hits my warmed flesh. I feel masculine lips start kissing my neck, which is exposed due to my hair still being wrapped in a second towel. I moan as his hand gently roams over my breasts and down my stomach.  
This isn’t like Dante. He’s not normally this gentle. He’s normally rough and hungry. The lips continue up to my ear.  
“I don’t normally enjoy my brother’s gifts but, I have to admit, unwrapping you is definitely the best present he’s ever given me.” He whispers into my ear.  
“Vergil!” I gasp as my eyes open wide.  
I can’t believe I forgot Vergil was living here in this room! I open my mouth to say something but as I do Vergil presses his finger on my clit making me cry out instead. I arch up as he slips a finger into my pussy.  
“So why would my brother give me such an amazing present?” He says.  
“He didn’t!” I gasp, as his fingers continue to thrust into me.  
He stops suddenly, making me whimper, and raises his head to look at me.  
“What do you mean ‘he didn’t’?”  
“I stay here when I’m in town. In this room. I just forgot you were living here now.”  
He begins thrusting his fingers again but slowly this time. Almost thoughtfully.  
“Are you my brother’s woman?” He growls at me.  
“What do you mean?” I gasp.  
“Are you his?”  
“We have sex regularly but we’ve never been monogamous.”  
“Good. I’ll just have to make you a present for myself then.”  
He thrusts his fingers in harder, almost punishingly. I scream out and grab his shoulders as he pumps away. He kisses me, gently at first, then harder as I respond by opening my mouth. He thrusts his tongue in and out of my mouth in rhythm with his fingers and I scream out his name. He gives a very smug masculine laugh at the sound.  
He stands up suddenly and I try to keep hold of him but he brushes my hands away. He strips off his clothes, slowly and seductively. He keeps eye contact with me the whole time and I swear his eyes are almost glowing with arousal. I gulp at the look he has in his eyes. When he’s naked I move my gaze over every inch of him. He’s so much like Dante in some ways but so different too. His member is the same width as Dante’s but is an inch or so longer. He’s leaner than Dante but just as muscled.  
“Turn over. Now!” He orders.  
I would normally get pissed at his tone but I understand that this is his game. He wants to be in control. So, I do as I’m told. I roll over onto my hands and knees, the towel coming unwound from my hair. I look over my shoulder at Vergil to see if this is how he wants me. He nods in approval looking at every inch of my exposed skin. I decide to play a little bit. To see if I can crack that icy demeanour. I grin at him and lick my lips seductively, his eyes follow my tongue the entire time. Then I give my ass a little wiggle while moaning and I get what I wanted. His demeanour cracks as he suddenly roars, grabbing my hips and thrusting into me in one go. I scream and throw my head back, digging my nails into the bedspread. Vergil grabs my hair and pushes my head down into the mattress as he fucks me, so my ass is sticking in the air like a bitch in heat. I’m panting in silence, not able to catch my breath enough to make a noise.  
“Is this what you like, Baby? To be fucked like a slut?” Vergil growls out.  
I try to answer but I’m being swept away with the sensations. I’m almost to the point of orgasm but Vergil isn’t finished with me yet. He steps back and pulls me up by my hair to stand in front of him. I’m whimpering, partly from the pain of his grip in my hair, partly from the sudden stop of the pleasure.  
“Answer me! Do you want to be fucked like a slut?” He growls, eyes turning demonic red.  
I realise his demon is right at the surface. I shudder, a little in fear and a little in anticipation. He pulls me into him and grabs my throat in a secure but gentle grip. He kisses me demandingly, bruising my lips.  
“Answer me.” He gasps out.  
“Yes! Yes I want to be fucked. Please, please. Vergil!”  
He throws me back onto the bed on my back and climbs between my legs. I wrap my legs round his hips rubbing my wetness against the tip of his cock. He kneels up and grabs my hips to stop me moving. I whimper and beg him to enter me but he doesn’t.  
“I can’t do this. I don’t want to hurt you.” He says suddenly worried.  
“Well I guess I’ll have to find someone who CAN finish the job then, won’t I?” I growl out, frustrated and pissed at him.  
His eyes glow red and he gets a blue light around his aura. For a second I think he’s going to devil trigger and I shudder in fear. He smirks at me and shoves himself into me. I scream arching up and he leans down, putting his hands either side of my head. He sucks one of my nipples into his mouth and bites down making me scream his name again. I realise his hands are flashing between devil trigger form and human form. I shudder in fear again.  
“Mm I like the smell of your fear.” He whispers into my ear, still thrusting into me.  
“You bastard! You’re changing your hands on purpose!”  
“What did you just call me?” He growls, showing fangs.  
This last pump of fear pushes me over the edge and I cum screaming Vergil’s name. I’m gripping his shoulders, digging my nails in. He roars, pumping one last time hitting my cervix and making me scream again, and pumps his seed into me. He collapses on top of me and we just lay there panting.  
“I’ve never been able to let go like that before.” He whispers.  
“Then why let go with me?”  
“I figured if you have regular sex with Dante you could handle it. Did I hurt you?” He asks, running his fingers through my hair.  
“It takes a lot more than that to hurt her. Doesn’t it Babe? It’s nice to see you have fun for once Bro.” Dante says from the doorway.  
I have no idea how long he’s been there but when I look at him I see that he’s stripped off and has a raging hard on. He shares a look with Vergil and Vergil moves off me. Vergil lifts me further up the bed and I realise he’s hard again too.  
“I owe her for the bastard remark anyway.” Vergil smirks.  
‘Looks like it’s going to be a long (but fun) night.’ I think.


	2. Playing With Fire (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you try to seduce Dante?

Playing With Fire

I know Dante isn’t in the instant I turn off my bike engine. It’s silent inside Devil May Cry. If he’s in there’s always some noise. Either the TV is on or the jukebox is or he’s sparring with himself.  
‘At least I can eat my ice cream in peace.’ I think to myself.  
I enter the building and immediately fall on my ass as I step on a bottle and it rolls out from under me. I stand up carefully rubbing my bruised backside and look round at all the debris on the floor. I don’t normally bother about Dante’s mess but as this time it caused me personal injury, I decide to tidy up (and kick Dante’s ass for it later). I put my headphones in and start my favourite playlist. I can’t normally listen to this playlist at the shop due to the fact that most of the songs are about sex. Playing this one here would normally end up with Dante trying to ‘seduce’ me, which entails bad chat up lines and him trying to grope me.  
I’ve tidied most of the shop up when Rihanna’s single S&M comes on. I decide, as I’m alone, to sing and dance along.  
“Sex in the air, I don’t care, I like the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.” I’m singing whilst wiggling my ass.  
Suddenly an arm grabs me about my waist and one of my earphones is taken out. A very male body is moulded to my backside. I tense but then see that the arm is wearing a red coat sleeve. It’s Dante.  
“You know, Babe, I think I’ve got the chains but I’m not sure about the whips. Wanna come up to the bedroom and look with me?” He whispers seductively, breath tickling my ear.  
I go to shoot his remark down but stop to think for a second. I’ve tried turning him down and letting him know I’m not interested before and it hasn’t worked. Maybe it’s time for a different plan. I smile sweetly and reach up behind me, running my hand through his hair. I turn my head slightly so I can lick along his jawline where he is leaning close to me. He gets a surprised look on his face but then smiles and starts moving with my hips as I continue to dance.  
“I’d rather dance… for now.” I whisper, licking my lips.  
His eyes follow my tongue around my entire mouth. His eyes have gone almost sapphire blue with arousal. I can feel him beginning to get hard against my backside where he’s bent his knees slightly to press himself against me. I continue to dance but have turned it even more sexy than normal. I swing my hips from side to side and press my ass into his bulge, causing friction between us. He’s breathing heavily now and I’m practically buzzing with a rush of power. It’s so good to know I’m affecting him in such a way.  
I turn in his arms and step between his still slightly bent legs. I continue to sashay my hips rubbing my pelvis against his. His hands grab my ass and pulls me into him even harder. I gasp and realise this is turning me on. I have to be careful, I don’t want to let my lust get the better of me, if I want to complete my plan. I strip his coat off and drop it on the floor. He’s looking down my low cut top at my black lace bra. I smile at him and take a deep breath making my chest raise.  
“So, do you really have chains? Coz I like the thought of you chaining me to your bed. Naked.” I whisper.  
“Babe, if I haven’t got chains I’ll find something to tie you down. Trust me.” He growls.  
“Mm sounds good. But before that I want to play with you.” I reply, unbuttoning his shirt.  
“How do you intend to play with me?” He groans as I rake my teeth gently over his nipple.  
“Mm so many ways, Baby. So many fun ways.” I whisper running my nails down his chest, leaving white marks as I go.  
He throws his head back and moans as I nip his nipple with my teeth. He lightly taps my ass making me yelp and move against him. He groans and picks me up by my ass. I wrap my legs round his waist and continue to rub my now soaking pussy against his erection. I’m really glad I wore a mini skirt today. I lean back slightly so I can get the friction from his trousers at just the right spot.  
“Babe, if you keep that up I’m not gonna last.” He moans.  
“Aw big bad devil hunter can’t last long?” I pout.  
He leans in and nips my stuck out bottom lip making me gasp. As my mouth opens his tongue plunges in and entwines round mine. I moan and rub my pussy against him again. He collapses on to the couch in a sitting position, me on top. I slide down his legs until I’m kneeling between his legs on the floor. I give him a wolfish grin and start undoing his trousers. He can’t take his eyes of me, it’s such a heady sensation. I strip his trousers off and run my hands up his inner thighs. He’s just staring at me, his eyes almost glowing with arousal. I run my hand up his shaft, barely touching him. He growls and thrusts into my hand. I grip him harder and pump my hand down his erection. He bites his lip and puts his head back. I suddenly lick his cock from balls to tip and he grabs my hair.  
“Babe, oh, I want you naked beneath me.” He says.  
“Maybe later, Baby, but I want to play.”  
“Maybe?”  
I realise I’ve slipped up so I decide to distract him. I put my mouth over his cock and suck the tip hard. He growls out a curse and tightens his grip on my hair. I take him into my mouth all the way until his entire shaft is in all the way to the back of my throat.  
“Fuck!” He shouts out.  
“Ow.” I cry as his hand grips my hair too tight.  
He lets go straight away, apologizing. I suck him again, all the way down. I’m so tempted to finish him but the whole idea was to teach him a lesson.  
“Oh no! Is that the time?” I say, looking at the clock. “I have an appointment. I have to go.”  
“What!? Babe! You can’t leave me like this!”  
“You’ve got a hand haven’t you?” I smile sweetly, walking to the door.  
“You did this on purpose! You bitch!”  
“Maybe now you’ll stop trying to get into my panties.”  
Just as I reach the door Dante grabs me and pushes my back against the wall, pinning my wrists above my head.  
“Dante!”  
“Turnabout is fair play, Babe. You think I’ve been trying to seduce you? You ain’t seen nothing yet.”  
He gives me a grin that reminds me he’s half devil. I try to get out of his grip but he won’t let me.  
“Dante, you won’t… you’re not gonna...”  
“Not gonna what?”  
“R… rape me?” I whisper, fearfully.  
“Not my thing, Babe. When I’m done you’ll be begging me to fuck you.”  
I feel a new rush of wetness in my pussy at his words. I moan at the look in his eyes. He grins at me. He leans in and kisses me ravenously. I’m breathless with arousal by the time he’s finished. He lifts me over his shoulder and carries me upstairs.  
“Dante! Put me down!”  
“No.” He replies, slapping my ass and making me squirm.  
He takes me into his room and drops me on the bed. Before I have the chance to move he’s straddling my stomach and holding two belts in his hands like trophies.  
“Like I said, if I don’t have chains I’ll improvise.”  
I gasp as he begins to use the belts to tie my wrists to his headboard. He leans over my head to do the belts up and his erection is right above my face. Without thinking I reach up and lick his cock. He gasps and pulls away.  
“Nope. You don’t get to do that until you admit you want me to fuck you.” He whispers into my ear before biting my earlobe.  
I gasp and arch up but refuse to say anything. He laughs at my stubbornness. He moves again so he’s kneeling between my legs. He grins at me then uses his super strength to rip my top, shredding it and throwing the remains on the floor.  
“Dante, you son of a bitch!”  
“I’ll buy you a new one, Babe.”  
I just snort at the ridiculousness of that statement. He looks at my bra clad breasts and licks his lips making my breath hitch. My pussy is so wet by now and I’m almost wanton with arousal but I still refuse to lose this game. Dante pulls my bra cups down exposing my breasts to the cool air. I whimper in need as he slowly sucks one perky nipple into his mouth. He’s watching me closely. He starts pinching and kneading my other nipple whilst sucking on this one making me gasp, moan and writhe.  
“Dante, please.”  
“What Babe? What do you want me to do? Just say yes and I’ll rock your world.”  
I whimper but bite my lip so I don’t say what he wants me to. He chuckles and starts kissing a burning trail down to my skirt waist. He lifts my skirt to my waist and runs a finger along the inside of my thong. I arch again and gasp. He pushes his finger into my pussy then pulls it out again. I cry his name. When I look down at him he shows me the wetness on his finger then slowly sucks his finger clean, keeping eye contact the entire time. I cry out and thrust my pelvis at him.  
He licks his lips and rips my thong off. This time I don’t care enough to bitch at him. I just want to cum. I want him to make me cum. I want him to fuck me till I’m screaming but I’ll be damned before I admit it. He licks me from ass to clit making me writhe and bite my lip enough to draw blood. He pins my hips down and plunges his tongue into my pussy making me scream his name. I can barely breathe with arousal now and my lip is still bleeding. I’m about to cum when he pulls away and crawls up my body making me whimper in frustration.  
He looks at my lip and crushes my mouth under his. I’m intoxicated by the tastes. The taste of my own juices mixes with the taste of my blood and the taste of Dante himself to make an intoxicating flavour. The sensations are so strong I feel tears run from my eyes. Dante kisses my tears away and raises up, looking concerned.  
“Do you want me to stop?” He asks, worriedly.  
“Oh, no, no. Don’t you dare stop! Fuck me Dante, please.”  
He gets a smug look on his face and raises up onto his knees between my legs.  
“I think I have to go now, Babe. Sorry.”  
“Dante! Don’t you dare! Please, fuck me, please.”  
“Well if that’s your command, Babe, who am I to refuse?”  
He grabs my hips and puts my legs over his shoulders. He plunges his cock into me in one go. I scream his name and he begins to thrust hard and fast into me over and over again. He reaches with one hand to rub my clit and I scream for him again. He pounds me into the mattress for what feels like hours before I finally cum, crying his name. Once he knows my orgasm has finished he thrusts again and cums filling me with his seed as my pussy milks him dry.  
He collapses onto me and we just lay there trying to catch our breath while our sweat dries. After a little while Dante stands up and walks towards the door.  
“Dante, Baby, where are you going?”  
“I’ve got work to do Babe.”  
“You have to untie me.”  
“Hm I could but I think I like you being like that. My own personal sex slave.” He smirks.  
“Don’t you dare you bastard!” I yell at him, struggling against the belts.  
“That’s what you get for playing with fire, Babe.” He says, closing the door behind him.


	3. Tending a Devil (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could taking care of an injured half-devil possibly go wrong?

Tending a Devil

I’m sitting at Dante’s desk in Devil May Cry looking at the supplies in front of me and writing a list of bits I need more of. I sit back with a sigh and think of everything that happened over the last six weeks. 

SIX WEEKS EARLIER  
I was sitting at Dante’s desk, reading one of his dirty magazines and waiting for him to return from a job. Suddenly the doors had burst open and Dante came staggering in. He looked terrible. He was covered in blood from head to toe, his clothes were shredded and he seemed to be having trouble staying upright.  
“Dante!” I cried.  
I ran over to him but was stopped short as a scythe was held up at my throat. I gasped and realised that his almost destroyed coat was blue!  
“Vergil?”  
“Who are you?” He rasped.  
“I’m a friend of Dante’s. Let me help you.”  
“Where… is… he?”  
“On a job.”  
He started to wobble and passed out. I hesitated for a minute, trying to decide what to do. On one hand, he’s Dante’s brother so I can’t just let him bleed to death. On the other hand, he’s kinda evil. I decided to help him and dragged him up to the spare bedroom. I stripped him down and checked his wounds. I was completely horrified to see the extent of the damage. I got a bowl of warm water, a towel and the first aid kit. I tended his wounds and bandaged him up and went downstairs to wait for Dante.

About an hour later I was pacing the floor when Dante walked in.  
“Hey, Babe, I brought beers, pizza and sundaes!”  
“Dante, there’s been a… issue.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes but… Vergil’s here. Injured. I put him in the spare room and bandaged him up.”  
“What!? What do you mean he’s here? And you were here with him alone? Are you fucking stupid? He could have killed you! He’s probably waiting up there to kill me!”  
“He’s unconscious. He’s your brother so I couldn’t just let him die and he’s not putting it on!”  
“Fucking bullshit!”  
Dante went running up the stairs and burst through the door. I chased after him trying to get him to wait. Dante was frozen by the bed just staring at Vergil when I caught up to him.  
“I wanted to tell you before you saw him. Something practically gutted him. I did my best but I’m not sure he’ll survive. I’m sorry.” I say, gently.

PRESENT

It’s been six weeks now and Dante’s barely been here. Too busy trying to find out how Vergil survived Mallet Island, how he escaped the demon realm and who almost killed him. Vergil’s doing better. His abdomen is completely healed. He’s in and out of consciousness but I’m sure he’s going to pull through now.  
I sigh again then grab my supplies and Vergil’s breakfast then head upstairs. I put the tray of things on the bedside table and lean over Vergil to check a wound on his side. Suddenly I’m flat on my back on the mattress with my wrists pinned above my head and Vergil straddling me.  
“Ow Vergil get off me!”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Dante’s friend, remember? I’m the one that’s been taking care of you.”  
“Where’s my brother?”  
“Out. I don’t know when he’ll be back. Can you get off me now? I don’t mean you any harm.”  
“Really? Then why do you have a knife?” He asks pulling my knife from my sheath at my side.  
“You have a wound on the back of your shoulder. It was a real ragged cut and hasn’t been healing properly so I’ve been having to cut it and make it heal bit by bit to straighten it.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“It’s true! I swear!”  
He leans forward with a rope in his hand. I recognise it from Dante’s box of ‘toys’. I start struggling but he’s too strong and before long I’m tied to the bed. I’m terrified of what Vergil’s planning. I keep pulling against the rope but I can’t get free.  
“W… what are you going to do?”  
He just smiles and picks up my knife again. I hold my breath thinking that at any moment he’s going to kill me. He doesn’t. He cuts my top along the seams and throws it on the ground. I start breathing heavily in panic, my chest rising and falling quickly. He stares at my bra clad breasts and smirks. He proceeds to cut off my red lace bra, freeing my breasts to the cool air.  
“Don’t… please.” I gasp.  
He smirks again and starts stripping my trousers off. I try to kick and fight but he’s too quick and too fast. He sits on my legs and stares at my red thong. He licks his lips and tears it off, making me cry out. He spreads my legs and kneels between them.  
“I thought you had honour? I thought rape wouldn’t be honourable? Let me go! Please let me go!” I begin to cry.  
“Rape? I won’t need to rape you. By the time I’m done you’ll be begging me to fuck you and you’ll tell me the truth.”  
“I am telling you the truth!”  
“Relax, Baby. I’m so much better than Dante you’ll love it.” He smirks.  
I gasp and find myself getting aroused, despite not wanting to, at his words. Dante can make the whole universe disappear for hours. How could Vergil possibly be any better? I get wet just thinking of the possibility.  
“See? You’re already aroused. Now, have you seen what’s in Dante’s box of tricks?”  
“I’ve seen the items but Dante’s never used them on me. He doesn’t want to damage me so he only does bdsm with demons.”  
“Well, let me introduce you to the toys.” He whispers pulling out a riding crop.  
He spins me over onto my stomach and starts running the crop along my ass crack. He sits on my legs and brings the crop down on my back. I jerk and cry out. It doesn’t really hurt but I’m not use to it.  
“Vergil, please, don’t. Let me go.” I cry, tears running down my face.  
“Don’t worry, Baby, you’ll enjoy it. I promise.” He whispers into my ear.  
I whimper as he licks down the back of my neck. Then he sits back up and hits me with the crop again and again. Over and over. Until I can’t scream anymore but just make little mewling motions. My back is on fire from the lashing but I’m soaking wet and so horny I can’t even think straight anymore. He finally stops whipping me. He spreads my legs wide and pushes the handle of the crop into my pussy making me cry out in wanton abandon.  
“Just say yes, Baby, and I can ease your need.” He whispers into my ear.  
“No!” I gasp.  
He bites the back of my neck hard enough that I know he’s drawn blood. I writhe and scream. He fucks me hard with the handle until I cum, screaming his name. He removes the crop and pulls me up onto my hands and knees. He crawls in front of me and grabs my hair in a painfully tight grip.  
“Open your mouth. Now! And no biting or I will hurt you.” He threatens.  
I do as I’m told and he rams his cock into my mouth. He’s huge! About the same size as Dante. I begin to cry again, tears streaming down my face. He fucks my mouth, hitting the back of my throat and making me gag. I can’t believe how much this is turning me on. He tastes wonderful. I begin to wish that Dante had let go and done this with me before. I’m so wet I can feel myself dripping onto the bed.  
He moves back down to my legs and flips me over again. He folds me up so my knees are at my chest and begins rubbing himself against my clit. I moan and again I wonder why Dante’s always been too scared to hurt me to do this.  
“Why aren’t you worried about hurting me?” I ask, curiously.  
“Why would I care about hurting you? You mean nothing to me except a way to solve the lust I haven’t been able to satisfy for all those years in hell.” He replies with a snarl.  
I know he’s lying though. All the things he’s done to me, no matter how rough, haven’t actually harmed me. I can see the strain on his face. He wants to fuck me but he’s waiting for my consent. Twenty years! He’s been in hell for twenty years! With no one who cared about him, no companionship, no sex or at least I’m guessing no consensual sex. The bdsm, the roughness, all ways for him to feel in control again. Yet he isn’t willing to rape me when it would’ve been easier.  
“Vergil… yes.” I whisper.  
“Yes?”  
“Yes. Fuck me, please.”  
His eyes flash sapphire blue and he pushes his cock into me. I try to scream but I can’t get enough air. He pounds away at me hitting my g-spot every time until I cum, gasping his name. As my pussy tightens around him, he cums too. He roars his pleasure as his seed fills me and begins to overflow.  
When he can finally move he gets off me and undoes the rope. I curl into his chest and fall asleep. 

I wake a little while later and hear whispering. I don’t move though as I’m still too tired to.  
“She really took all that?” I hear Dante whisper.  
“Yes.” Vergil replies.  
“Well, I guess I’ll just have to try my box of toys on her for myself then.”  
I start getting wet again just at his words. Looks like having both twins here could actually be fun.


	4. Strawberry Sundae (Dante/Dom Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a story where the female is in charge for once (don't hate me too much if it's rubbish, i don't normally write female dominant stories)

Strawberry Sundae

I grab the pizza from the pizza delivery guy and try to ignore his drooling over my bare legs. That’s what I get for answering the door in just Dante’s shirt, I guess. I put it on the desk and grab the strawberry sundae from the freezer.  
“Pizza’s here, Babe.” I yell to the bathroom.  
Dante comes out of the shower, naked except from the towel round his neck. I can’t help but stare for a minute. With his rock hard abs, muscle corded arms and legs and eight inch when soft penis (ten when hard) he could double as a Greek god. He smirks at me then bends over the couch to grab his sweatpants. I get a perfect view of his ass. Once he has his trousers on, he sits at his desk. I hop up on the edge of the desk facing him.  
He grabs a slice of pizza in one hand and rests his other hand on my bared thigh. I grab a slice and take a bite, resting my feet in Dante’s lap.  
“So, Lady has invited all of us to her beach house, tomorrow.” I say.  
“Well, have fun, Baby.” He shrugs.  
“I want you to come with us, Babe.” I pout.  
“I don’t do the beach, Baby.”  
“But it’ll be fun! I’ll be wearing a bikini.”  
“Don’t get sunburnt then.”  
“Well, if you came with us you could rub sun cream into me.”  
“Nope.”  
We go back to eating pizza in silence. I’ll admit, I’m sulking a bit. We go out regularly enough but, let’s face it, demon killing trips and nights at Love Planet get boring. I want us to have a day out, instead of spending the day in bed. I love him and I think he loves me too but it doesn’t feel like it sometimes. We finish the pizza and Dante starts on the sundae. I try to get a piece of strawberry from it but Dante moves it out of my reach.  
“Dante! I just want one strawberry for fuck’s sake!”  
“Nope, it’s all mine!” He smirks.  
“Fine then! Have the whole fucking thing! I’m going to bed.” I shout, really annoyed.  
Dante stands up to come with me.  
“On my own!” I say, sternly.  
“Baby, what have I done?” He whines at me.  
“Nothing! You never do anything!”  
I stomp upstairs and decide to sleep in the spare room. I fall asleep almost instantly.

 

I wake a little while later and am a little upset that Dante didn’t bother to come and find out what was wrong. I head out to the kitchen to get something to eat. I see Dante fast asleep on his bed, naked. I carry on downstairs and look in the freezer. Sitting there in the middle of the shelf is the strawberry sundae. It has a note taped to it.  
Baby, I don’t know what I did wrong but I left this for you to say sorry, D xxx  
I take the sundae out of the freezer with a small smile. This is what confuses me about our relationship. We both stopped seeing other people when we decided to get serious and he does sweet little things like this. However he doesn’t want to do anything with me as a couple but he can be so sweet and kind too. It’s all so confusing! I take a bit of cream on my finger and suck it off. My mouth turns up in a wide grin as I think of a nasty little game I can play. I take the sundae up to our bedroom and place it gently on the bedside table. I grab the leather rope from the floor where we left it last time and straddle Dante. He smirks at me without opening his eyes. I knew he was awake, as much as he likes to act like a heavy sleeper the slightest noise always wakes him up. I lean over him and move his hands up towards the headboard. He nibbles my nipples through the shirt still not realising I’ve got the rope. I tie it to the headboard and put the two small nooses round his wrists as he gasps and open his eyes I quickly close the ties on his wrists.  
“Baby, what are you doing?” He asks, quietly.  
“Revenge.” I smile.  
“For what?”  
“Making me confused.”  
He just blinks at me. I shake my head and sigh.  
“I’ll untie you, I guess. I’m sorry I just thought it would be fun.” I shrug, reaching for the ropes.  
“Don’t!” He says.  
“What?”  
“I trust you. If you want to play with me I’m happy to let you, Baby.”  
I smile at him and put the blindfold over his eyes. He tenses until I kiss him gently. He moans, opening his mouth to me. I swirl my tongue in his mouth tasting whiskey, pizza and him. I moan. I pull away and grab a strawberry from the slowly melting ice-cream. I put it to his lips and he takes a bite. I eat the other half of it. I grab another one and place it in my mouth. I lean over him and put it against his lips so we kiss as he bites it.  
When all the strawberries are gone I remove his blindfold. I get up and slowly unbutton my shirt one at a time. I add a sexy little dance to it as I go, smiling as I see his eyes have darkened with arousal. When I’m naked I get a dollop of cream onto my finger and slowly suck it off. Dante gasps and his eyes darken even more. I get more cream on my finger but this time I wipe the cream onto my nipples. I sashay over to the side of the bed and lean over Dante’s head. He takes a nipple into his move and sucks the cream off, taking his time to lick and nibble too. Then he repeats it with the other nipple. I moan and arch at the sensations his mouth gives me.  
I stand back up and get more cream onto my finger. I put my cream covered finger into his mouth and gasp as he sucks the cream clean. I pick up the ice cream bowl and dribble a line of the melted ice cream down his chest and abdomen. He gasps at the mild cold sensation. I grin at him and begin licking the ice cream up. I give him little bites after I lick the ice cream and he’s soon growling and tugging on the rope. I work my way up his body and sit with my wet pussy against his cock.  
He tries to thrust into me but I move out of the way. He growls at me but I’m not done teasing him yet. I sit up and run my hands over my breasts, tweaking my nipples and moaning. I run my hands down over my stomach and on to my clit. I arch, moan and thrust my hips forward, causing friction on Dante’s massive dick.  
“Come to the beach, Babe, and we could do this in the sand. In the sea. In the car on the way there.” I say breathlessly.  
“Fuck me, Baby, please.”  
“Not until you promise to come to the beach.”  
“Why?” He growls.  
“Because I want us to do something normal for once, Babe.” I say, throwing my head back as my climax gets closer and closer.  
“I promise, Baby. I’ll do anything for you.”  
I gasp at his words as my orgasm hits me, making me cry out his name. Suddenly I hear a snapping sound and I’m thrown onto my back on the mattress.  
“Dante!”  
“Baby, I love it when you cry my name. I love it more when you scream it.” He growls at me.  
I cry out as he ties my wrists with the ends of the broken rope. He then turns me over so I’m on my belly. I scream as his belt lands on my ass not really hurting but enough to leave a mark. I cry out when he pours the ice cream over the welt left by the belt. I call out his name when he then licks the ice cream off again. He repeats this a few more times, belt, ice cream and lick then turns me back over. I’m wet and so close to cuming for him but every time I start he stops and waits for me calm back down.  
“Dante, Babe, fuck me, please.” I beg and whimper.  
“Oh not yet, Baby, if I’m being made to go to the beach I’m going to get what I’m owed first.”  
He scoops the last of the ice cream in his fingers. I scream his name as he rubs the ice cream into my overheated pussy. He licks my clit clean and then bites down on it, making me scream again. He sucks my clit until I’m almost ready to climax then stops. I whimper but he just smirks. He licks my pussy until I’m writhing and begging him to let me cum but he doesn’t. He lifts my hips and puts my legs over his shoulders, grasping me so hard I can’t move them. He licks my asshole making me cry out over and over again. Then he licks me from ass all the way to clit, biting it once more. He then thrusts a finger in each hole making me whimper his name over and over.  
When my cries become incoherent and I honestly think I’m going to go insane if he doesn’t let me cum, he thrusts his cock into my pussy. He shoves himself in in one go, hitting my cervix and finally making me cum.  
“Damn, Baby, I love it when you cum all over my cock. The feel of your juices running over me is fucking fantastic.” He groans.  
He kneels up and holds my ankles to his shoulders. He begins thrusting again whilst gripping my ankles. I know I’m going to have his fingertips bruised into my flesh and I love it. His rhythm becomes erratic and I know he’ll cum soon, but not until I do again.  
“Do you love the way I fuck you?” He growls at me.  
“Yes, oh, Baby, fuck, yes!”  
“What else do you love?”  
“You!” I scream as my climax hits me again.  
This time he follows me, roaring my name as his seed fills me to overflowing. 

As I come down from my high I realise what I said to him. Oh no, please tell me he didn’t realise what I said. He reaches up and unties me then pins me to the mattress, rising above me on his hands and knees. I’ve rarely seen him look so serious.  
“Did you mean it?” He asks, looking me in the eyes.  
“Mean what?”  
“That you love me.”  
“Yes.” I whisper, so worried that I’ve just ruined everything.  
He just stays there and looks at me. I’m kicking myself mentally. Why did I say that? Why did I ruin everything? He’s going to end it all. I’ve lost him. I’m such a fucking idiot! I begin to cry. I can’t help it, can’t stop it. The tears just roll down my face.  
“Why are you crying?” He asks gently.  
I just shake my head inconsolably. He leans down and licks my tears away. He wraps me in his arms and pulls me into his chest.  
“I love you too.” He whispers into my hair.  
“W… what?” I reply, thinking I must be hearing things.  
“I love you too, Baby. I always have!”  
“You do?” I ask.  
“Well, you don’t think I’d share my strawberry sundae with just anyone do you?” He asks, smirking.


	5. Stress Relief (Dante/Female Reader/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Vergil ever deal with his stress?

Stress Relief

I sigh as I finally finish the paperwork. I don’t think Dante has ever done it! If it wasn’t for that girlfriend of his I don’t even think his taxes would have ever been done. My mind drifts to his girlfriend. How does he always get so lucky? She’s almost flawless. An amazing figure with curves in all the right places. Long red hair and emerald eyes. She used to be a stripper at Love Planet until one night she was attacked by demons. Dante saved her and she decided she never wanted to be a victim again. She trained with us every day until she’s now so good at kicking demon ass she can go toe to toe with me.  
If it wasn’t for a slip of fate, sending me to the next town so Dante had to patrol my area, I would’ve been the one to save her. She would be mine! Instead I have to watch the only human woman I’ve ever been interested in with my brother!  
I growl and stand up, banging the chair against the wall. Damn! Why can’t I be happy!? Why!?  
I need to de-stress. I decide to go and find some demons to take my anger out on. I grab Yamato and head down the stairs to the door. As I crack it open Dante and his girlfriend, Rose, walk in. I leave the door open just a sliver and stay silent. The last thing I need is to see her and Dante all lovey-dovey.  
“Come on, Baby, let’s get you to bed.” She says to him.  
“Oooo, Babe, you never have to ask me that twice.” Dante smirks at her, grabbing her ass.  
“That’s not what I meant.” She laughs.  
I grit my teeth and resist the urge to growl. I would treat her so much better than that idiot does. I would take her to nice places, wouldn’t grab her inappropriately and would talk to her with respect. Why does she lower herself to that buffoon instead?  
“Oh come on, Babe, we’re all alone and you know you enjoy it.” The idiot says, grabbing her by the waist.  
He pushes her against the wall and begins kissing her. She resists for a second and then moans, opening her mouth to him. He begins unzipping her purple bustier top. She arches into him and wraps her arms round his neck. He steps back, taking her top with him. I suddenly get a perfect view of her topless form. Due to some of the tops she wears I knew she had a lovely toned stomach. Not so toned that she has muscle definition but enough that you can tell she has muscles just below the surface. I didn’t know just how perfect her breasts were.  
They are about a c or d cup, perky with rosy nipples that look so dark compared to her pale skin. I start to salivate looking at her. I just want to taste every inch of her. Dante takes his coat off and drops it on the floor. She stares at him hungrily. What I would give to have her look at me like that! He drops his shirt and moves to undo his trousers. She steps forwards and moves his hands. She kneels down in front of him and undoes his trousers herself.  
I know what’s coming next. I know I should stop watching. I should either walk out and pretend I didn’t know they were there or go back up to the office until they’re done. I don’t. I continue to watch. I watch as she pulls my brothers 10 inch cock (same as mine) out of his trousers. I watch, getting hard myself, as she puts her mouth over his cock and sucks it all the way down until her lips reach his pubis. I bite my cheek to stop myself gasping at the fact that she can take him all like that. I’ve never met a woman who could before.  
She begins moving her mouth up and down his cock, making it glisten with her saliva. She’s making little moaning a slurping noises as she does it. My trousers are constricting my dick as it’s grown with my arousal. I welcome the pain of it, at least I’m feeling something. I see her pull her lips back and bite down on Dante’s cock, just enough for him to feel the pressure. He moans and throws his head back. He grabs her hair and takes over. He thrusts his cock in and out of her mouth as she moans. She brings her hands up to grab his ass, digging her nails in enough to draw blood.  
He roars out her name and I see her swallowing convulsively. I realise he’s cum in her mouth and she’s swallowing every last drop. I thrust with my hips reflexively. I run my hand over my entrapped dick and bite my lip to stop from making a sound.  
Dante drags her up by her hair and lifts her onto his desk. He lays her on her back and lifts her black leather skirt up to her waist. I can see her purple lace thong as he reaches down and rips it off. She arches and cries his name. Damn, I want her to scream my name! I can see her pussy so clearly from here. I can even see the wetness as it coats every inch of her. Dante kneels down between her legs and starts licking her. She begins writhing and moaning. She arches, making her breasts stand out more.  
Dante stands up and thrusts three fingers into her pussy, making her scream. He begins thrusting his fingers, hard. I silently take my shirt off as I’m almost feverish with arousal now. I’m wearing nothing more than trousers now and I wish she was here with me. Dante leans over her, fingers still thrusting in and out of her, and bites down on her left nipple hard enough to draw blood. She screams for him again as he sucks the blood up. She wraps her hands in his hair and pulls him down further.  
“Dante, please, oh, please!” She whimpers.  
“Please what, Babe? What do you want?” He says.  
“Fuck me, please!” She begs.  
He smiles at her, standing up. He thrusts his dick into her pussy in one go. Fuck, she can take him all! He fucks her furiously, pinning her hips in place on the desk. She’s making a continuous keening noise by this point. Dante doesn’t let up, he just keeps pounding into her. My head is spinning from the fact that she can take all this, enjoy all this. I want to do this to her. I want to be the one to fuck her!  
She gasps and her whole body tenses as she cums. When she’s done he stands up, pulling her with him. He tries to turn her round but she stops him. Instead she moves him and makes him lay on his back on the desk. She climbs up and straddles him. She pushes herself down on his dick, both moaning as he’s pushed into her pussy all the way. She rides him slowly at first then faster and harder. Her ass is slapping down on his legs as she fucks him.  
She’s scratching his chest as she rides him, leaving bloody furrows as she does. Dante is grabbing her hips hard enough that I can see bruises forming. It should be my marks colouring her skin. They cum together, her screaming again, him roaring her name.  
She collapses on him and he wraps his arms around her. He sits up, holding her gently, then stands with her cradled in his arms. He heads upstairs with her.  
I wait until I hear the bedroom door close and then grab my shirt and head up to the office. I strip my trousers off and lean on the wall with one hand. I wrap my other hand around my painfully aroused cock and slowly start pumping. I close my eyes and think back to the sights of Rose I just got to see. I pump harder as I remember the sight of her breasts. The sight of her wet pussy. The noises she makes. The way she moves as she’s fucked. The sight of her sucking cock. I cum suddenly crying her name. I continue to wank myself until my cock stops pumping my seed onto my shirt.  
I hear a small noise behind me and spin round. Rose is standing there in Dante’s shirt, wide eyed staring at me. We just look at each other for a moment. I can’t resist anymore. I walk up to her and push her against the wall. She gasps as I rip Dante’s shirt open and pull it off her. I pin her wrists above her head and kiss her hard, pushing my tongue between her lips. I growl at the taste of her. I bite her lip hard enough to make her gasp.  
I grab her ass and grind her against my cock. She moans and arches, breasts crushing into my chest. I run my hand over my brother’s bite mark on her nipple. She hisses at the sensation. I bite down on her other breast to leave my own mark. She screams my name! Fuck, it sounds so good. I kick her legs apart and thrust two of my fingers into her hot, wet pussy. I curl my fingers slightly so I’m hitting her g-spot every time. She cums on my hand, crying out my name. I growl and lift her up by the ass. I slide her onto my dick, roaring at how good she feels engulfing all of my cock.  
I fuck her, making my own bruises on her ass and hips. She wraps her hands in my hair and begin whimpering my name, over and over. I’m so close to climax but I stop. I push her down on her knees in front of me. I grab her hair and force her head back. I push my cock into her mouth all the way to the back of her throat. She moans as I begin to pound into her mouth. I want everything my brother got from her and more. As she grazes my dick with her teeth I cum in great spurts down her throat. She swallows every single drop and as I pull out of her mouth, she licks her lips greedily.  
I growl and pull her to the window, making her lean against the windowsill. I lean round her and rub her clit until she’s gasping breathlessly. I grin wickedly, then push my cock into her ass. She screams and I hesitate.  
“Did I hurt you? Should I stop?”  
“No, Vergil, please, don’t stop.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Fuck me Vergil! Fuck my ass!” She growls.  
I groan and begin moving in and out of her. I hear a noise by the door and turn my head, looking over my shoulder. Dante is standing there pumping his cock with his hand.  
“Don’t stop now, Bro. You owe me a show after we gave you such a great one earlier.” He grunts at me.  
“You know, little brother, her mouths free.” I say, smirking.  
He smiles at me then walks in front of her. Standing between her arms where she’s leaning against the sill. She opens her mouth and he pushes his dick in. We fuck both ends of her, matching our rhythms together. She cums first, her tightening makes me cum and as she sucks Dante’s dick harder he cums too.  
We all collapse into a sweaty heap on the floor.  
“How about we all take this up to a bed to continue?” Dante laughs.  
Rose just stretches and moans happily.  
“Sure. It’s definitely the best stress relief I’ve ever found.” I smile.


	6. Catch of the Day (Vergil/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil/OC. How long can he fight his hunger?

Catch of the Day

It’s pouring with rain which is making my already bad mood worse. I just completely wasted my time going to hunt a demon. It was a damn stray cat! The stupid human woman who hired us must be blind or stupid! Maybe both. Then again maybe Dante is sending me on these types of jobs just to piss me off.  
I walk into Devil May Cry and stop short when I see our ‘receptionist’ Rose on a huge ladder. She’s right up at the ceiling. Brushing it? I get a perfect view of her blue lace French knickers cupping her ass. I frown at her then walk over to the desk. I look through the list of jobs on the desk. Mine isn’t in there. So I was right! It wasn’t an actual job, its Dante trying to make a fool of me.  
“You ok?” Rose asks from the top of the ladder.  
“I wasted my time on a job that apparently didn’t exist!”  
“He didn’t send you to the crazy cat lady did he?”  
“He knew it was a cat?!”  
“Um, yeah. She calls, like, 30 times a week.”  
“I’ll kill him!”  
“Fair enough. In future only take the jobs I send your way, okay?” She shrugs.  
I just growl and throw my wet coat on the coat stand by the sofa and go back to the desk. I write a note to Dante that he has to pay me for my wasted time. As I turn to go and sit on the sofa, I hear a yelp from the ladder. I turn and reflexively catch the object falling towards me. I cradle her in my arms for a second before dumping her on her feet. I frown at her then look at the ladder.  
“Thank you. I overbalanced.” She says, looking at her feet and blushing.  
“Fool. What were you doing up there anyway?”  
“Mould. On the ceiling. We can’t afford to get a professional to fix it.”  
“So you thought it was a good idea to climb up there and do it yourself? And here was I thinking it was just your receptionist skills that are lacking.” I sneer.  
“Hey! I’m an excellent receptionist! I answer the phones well. I assign the jobs fairly. I pay all the bills on time. I make sure Lady doesn’t take any money until the bills are paid. I cook, clean and run all the errands!”  
She’s right of course, she’s completely invaluable around here. I’m not going to admit it though. There’s something I like about making her angry, not that I’m going to dwell on why.  
“If you say so. Of course that doesn’t mean you have skills. It just means you like to be a house maid.” I smirk.  
“You son of a…”  
“Remember I can and will fire you! Unlike my brother I’m not going to keep you around in the hope of fucking you.”  
She stands there, mouth gaping and skin going a lovely rose pink colour. Her green eyes flash in anger and she stomps over and grabs her coat.  
“I’m going home! You or Dante can deal with the mould. There’s food in the oven. Your favourites. I’ll just grab a takeaway on the way home, I guess!”  
I walk over to the door, after she walks out, to apologise. I honestly don’t know why I enjoy winding her up. As I open the door I see her talking to Dante. He smiles at her and she laughs. I feel my stomach knotting at their exchange. When they get into his car together and drive off I growl and my demon tries to surface. 

 

An hour later, Dante strolls in smiling. I ignore him and carry on reading. He sits down next to me and knocks the book out of my hands.  
“What was that for, idiot?”  
“So, you’ll fire her, huh?”  
“She was being disrespectful.” I scowl.  
“Disrespectful, huh? It had nothing to do with you calling her a house maid?” He frowns at me.  
“Well, she is.”  
“Damn, bro, why don’t you just sleep with her so we can all stay happy?”  
“I don’t find her attractive. At all.” I lie.  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
Dante looks at me disbelievingly then stands up and goes to the desk. He goes through the jobs.  
“Hey, we’ve got no jobs tonight. How about we go to Love Planet for some drinks? Maybe you can find someone who does do it for you.” He grins.  
I would normally say no but he’s right. Maybe if I screw some random human woman I won’t dream about a certain red haired, green eyed beauty.  
“Okay. What time?” I say.  
“Be there by 10pm. Sit at the front. Best view.” He grins again.

 

At 9.45pm I stroll through the door of the strip club. I get a small brunette come up to me.  
“Hey Dante. The usual?”  
“I’m not Dante, I’m Vergil, his brother.” I reply coldly.  
“Oooo there’s two of you?” She smiles sexily and licks her lips.  
All I can think is she’s not tall enough. Her hair is the wrong colour. Her eyes are the wrong colour. Her voice is grating. She’s. Not. Rose. I walk past her and find a table near the stage. Dante isn’t here yet. I order a neat whiskey and wait.  
It’s 10pm and Dante still hasn’t turned up. I’m about to leave when I hear the DJ announce an act by the name Rose Red. I look at the stage and Rose sways out to the pole. She’s wearing a red latex mini skirt, a red leather bra, red leather eight inch heels, devil horns and a forked tail.  
She walks to the stage edge then turns and grabs hold of the pole. She sticks her ass out and wiggles it round, giving the whole club a view of the red thong under the skirt. The man at the table next to me gives her a huge wolf whistle and I have to fight the urge to hit him. She slides herself up the pole, wrapping her legs around the pole and pulling with her arms. She slides back down the pole making it look like she is fucking it, making sexy moaning groans.  
I feel myself get hard. She lands on the stage and lies on her back. She arches up, throwing her head over the edge of the stage, and undoes her bra. She holds it to her breasts, still covering them, and arches all the way back up to a sitting position. She runs a hand up the inside of her thigh, making it look like she is masturbating. At the point when she should be hitting her clit she throws her head back and rips the bra off.  
Everyman is sitting forward on his seat, me included. She goes to her hands and knees and crawls around the edge of the stage, bra in her mouth until she gets to me. She grins and throws the bra at me. I catch it. She stands up to the stripper pole again and starts gyrating around it. She puts her ass against the pole and slides down. As she slides back up, she undoes the zip on her skirt. She grabs the pole and spins round it. When she stops she slowly slides the skirt down her legs, and steps out of it. She’s just wearing her heels, thong and horns as she sashays around the floor by the stage. Men are putting their grubby hands all over her as they put money into her thong. My demon is roaring in my head with jealousy. She comes up to me and straddles my lap.  
“So? Did you enjoy the show?” She whispers into my ear.  
“It was… adequate.” I say coldly, trying not to look at her breasts.  
“Adequate?” She says, looking hurt.  
I don’t answer. She looks upset as she gets up and goes unsteadily to the stage. The song finishes and she scoops up the money and goes backstage.  
Dante sits next to me just as she vanishes.  
“Enjoy the show, bro?” He smirks.  
“That’s why you invited me.”  
“Yep. You know, she’ll come out in a few minutes to offer private dances.”  
I just blink at him. A private dance? Sounds interesting. 

A few minutes later she comes back out, this time wearing white and dressed like an angel. She sashays up to us and leans over the table to have a sip of Dante’s drink.  
“Want a dance?” She asks Dante.  
“Why would I pay for something I can get for free?” He laughs, gesturing to the girl from the doorway.  
“How much for a dance?” The man from the table next to us asks.  
“£100.” She replies.  
“I’ll pay 200.” I say.  
“300.” The man says.  
“It’s 100 for a dance, let’s go.” She says to the guy.  
“What about me?” I ask.  
“Why would you wanna pay for a dance that’s just ‘adequate’?” She asks sarcastically, leading the man away.  
“Dude, you did not say that about her show did you?” Dante asks worriedly.  
“Yes, so? I say that about her receptionist skills all the time.” I shrug.  
“The difference is her reception job is just extra money. This, her dancing, is her passion.” He says pissed off.  
“Wait for her and walk her home, okay? If it’s not too difficult for you!” He asks.  
“Yeah, sure.” I say.

 

A couple of hours later and I’m still waiting for her. She hasn’t come back out. I stop one of the strippers and ask if she knows where Rose is. She tells me Rose left ten minutes ago. I get up and leave, figuring I can catch up to her. I get round the corner and see her talking to the guy from earlier. I edge closer, staying in the shadows.  
“I’ve still got 200, that’s two dances.” The guy says.  
“Sorry, I’m done for the night. Come back tomorrow and maybe I’ll give you a dance then.” She smiles at him.  
“But I’ve got the money now!”  
“I’m done for today. I don’t dance outside the club. I’ll get fired, sorry.”  
She goes to walk off but he grabs her arm. My demon growls but I wait to see if she can handle it herself. She’s not the damsel in distress type.  
“Listen, whore, I want more dances!”  
“No! Get off me, now!”  
He backhands her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Before I’m even aware I’m moving, I’m across the alley and have him against a wall by his throat. My demon is screaming at me to kill him and I don’t think he’s worth fighting the urge for. He’s turning blue as I squeeze even tighter.  
“Vergil! Let him go! He’s not worth it!” Rose yells, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
I just growl at her.  
“Let him go, Vergil, please. He won’t be back, anyway. I’ll tell the manager, he’ll tell all the clubs and this moron will be banned from all of them.”  
I still don’t let him go.  
“Please, Vergil, let him go.”  
I give in and let him go, closing my eyes and fighting back my demon. I hear him run away crying.  
Once I’m back under control I turn and look at Rose. I almost lose it again and hunt down the guy when I see what he’s done to her. Her cheek is bruised and her lip is cut.  
“Don’t you know how to defend yourself, stupid woman?”  
“It’s never been an issue before.” She shrugs.  
“Well you will begin training tomorrow.”  
“Fine! I’ll get Dante to teach me.”  
“No I’ll train you. I’m better than him anyway.”  
“Didn’t he kick your ass more than once? Anyway, I’m not going to be doing anything that involves being hot and sweaty with you!” She glares, then turns to walk away.  
Hot and sweaty with me? I have a flash of something I’d enjoy getting hot and sweaty with her for. Then I have a flash of her sparring with Dante, getting hot and sweaty. Looking sexy and flushed. What it might lead to. I growl as I grab her arm and swing her back round. I can’t resist anymore. I lean down and, wary of her cut lip, kiss her gently on the mouth. She resists at first but after the first few butterfly gentle kisses, she melts into me and opens her mouth.  
I try to pull back so I don’t hurt her but she grabs my hair and pulls my head down to her harder. She swirls her tongue into my mouth and I moan. I turn her round and push her gently against the wall. She continues to plunder my mouth and I can’t fight my hunger for her anymore. I lift her up by her ass and she wraps her legs round my waist. I growl at the feel of her against me and run my hand up her top to her breast. She throws her head back and moans.  
I realise where we are and put her down, stepping back.  
“W… what’s wrong? Why did you stop?” She asks.  
“I will not have sex with you in an alley. You deserve better than that.”  
She just blinks at me. I pick her up and carry her the couple of streets to Devil May Cry. She wraps her arms around me and kisses along my neck and jaw as I walk. I carry her through the doorway and Dante looks at us. He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something. I growl at him and carry on up the stairs, smiling at Rose’s blushing cheeks. I hear Dante laughing downstairs and decide to beat him to death later.  
I put her gently on my bed and crawl over her. I lay small, gentle kisses to her lips again. She moans and runs her hands over my chest, undoing my buttons as she does. I stand up and start taking off my clothes. Whilst I’m undressing she leans up on her elbows and watches me hungrily. It gives me a rush to see that look on her face. When I’m naked in front of her I pump my hand down my cock and she moans. I go to crawl back on the bed but she stops me, standing up and pushing me down on to the bed.  
“I owe you a dance.” She smiles.  
I just raise an eyebrow. She smiles again and starts swaying her hips from side to side. She starts to slowly take her top off but I can’t take it. I’ve wanted her for too long. I grab her waist and pull her down onto the bed.  
“I’ll take the dance some other time, Little Devil, right now I just want you.”  
“Then stop treating me like a china doll and fuck me like the devil you are.” She whispers into my ear.  
I growl and go into demon form. She gasps with apprehension but then with pleasure as I use my claws to shred her clothes. I accidentally scratch her stomach, drawing blood. I change back, about to apologise, when I realise she’s turned on by the pain. I lean down and lick the blood off and she arches and moans. I crawl between her legs but she forces me over onto my back. She straddles me and pushes herself down onto my dick.  
I grab her waist and help her down. Damn, she can take me all the way! Normally I’m too big. I growl at the feel of her hot wet pussy. She arches back and begins to ride me. I grab her breasts and squeeze them roughly, making her cry out my name. I growl at the sound of my name from her throat. I graze my nails down her stomach making her moan. I rub her clit as she rides me faster. She arches back further making me wrap my arms round her to stop her falling, as she cums screaming my name.  
When she flops down onto my chest I hold her closely. She begins to move her hips again and I realise she still has the energy to carry on. I roll over and put her on her hands and knees. I push her head down to the mattress by her hair. I ram my cock into her pussy, making her arch and cry out. I fuck her hard and fast, pounding into her over and over again. I hold on until she cums again then explode inside her, roaring with triumph.  
We collapse in a hot and sweaty pile. I lay on my back and she gasps when she sees I’m still hard. She slides down the bed and between my legs. She licks her lips at the sight of our combined cum on my dick. She slowly licks my cock clean then nips the tip with her teeth.  
I can’t stand it anymore. I lose control and go into demon form again. She doesn’t even hesitate, just carries on licking my now giant dick. I growl and grab the sheets to stop from grabbing her. She raises her head and gasps when she hears the mattress rip under my claws. She smiles at me and licks her lips. I growl again. She pushes her mouth as far down my cock as she could, over half way. Damn, that means she could swallow me entirely in human form.  
I lift her and put her on her back. I kneel over her and scrape my claws down her body, just enough to leave white marks. She writhes and moans under me. I push just the tip of my cock into her pussy and I’m rewarded by her screaming my name. I fuck her slowly and gently not trying to put too much of myself into her. I push a little more of my dick in on every forward thrust until she tells me to stop. Goddamn she can take over half!  
She cums as I rub her clit, careful not to scratch her. The sensation of her pussy tightening is too much. I change back to human form, thrust into her entirely and roar her name as I fill her with my seed.  
I collapse on the bed next to her.  
“I’m glad you caught me when I fell earlier.” She says, tiredly.  
“You’re the catch of the day. Everyday.” I laugh, wrapping my arms round her as we fall asleep.


	7. Private Party (Dante/Male Reader/Dante)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However will Dante and Vergil deal with their sexual frustrations?
> 
> Written for Monster-Teeth. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Sorry if it's not very good but i was writing outside my comfort zone so please forgive me.

Private Party

I’m sitting at the Devil May Cry desk reading a bike magazine when a pissed off Vergil stomps through the door. He walks up to the desk and gives me a pissed look, raising his eyebrow at me. I jump up so he can sit at the desk.  
“I swear! You and Dante are so territorial about that chair!”  
“Then you should know better than to sit in it by now. I mean, you’ve worked here for three months now!”  
I roll my eyes at him and go to the kitchen to make coffee. I know that’s what he’ll order me to do next anyway. I swear his and Dante’s moods are getting worse and worse! Ever since their girlfriend Rose went to stay with her grandmother, who broke her hip. I think they both need to get laid, personally. I wouldn’t mind volunteering but I don’t think either of them are into guys. Pity, I’m sure it’d be fun. I bring his coffee through, wiping the bottom of the cup with a tea towel as Vergil doesn’t want rings.  
I put the cup on the desk and bend to pick up a couple of pizza boxes from the floor. As I turn round I see Vergil quickly switch his eyes from my ass to the magazine in front of him. Maybe I was wrong about him not liking guys. There’s a car horn blasting outside and I grab my coat.  
“Where are you going?” Vergil asks.  
“I have a date.”  
“You’re supposed to be working!” He growls at me.  
“Dante gave me the night off! So, I’m gonna go get laid. Maybe you should do the same!” I yell, slamming the door behind me.  
I smile as I hear Vergil swearing. 

 

A few hours later it’s me that’s stomping into the office. My date was a complete waste of time! Wouldn’t anything as ‘he’s not really gay’. Grr why do I always find the guys that are so far in the closet, they’re in fucking Narnia? Vergil smirks at me and just growl at him and flop down on the sofa. I’m horny, turned on and can’t do a damn thing about it!  
“Coffee.” Vergil says, banging his cup on the table.  
“Yes sir!” I say, saluting him sarcastically.  
“Well, at least you finally understand your place.”  
I just frown at him and head into the kitchen. I bring his coffee in and put it on the desk in front of him. He smirks at my frown. I go to grab the magazine of the desk and accidentally knock his coffee… straight onto his lap.  
“Idiot!” He yells, jumping up.  
“Shit! I’m sorry!” I yelp, dropping onto my knees to wipe the coffee off with the tea towel.  
After a minute or so, I realise what part of his body I’m rubbing!  
I blush as my cock twitches and begins to harden when I realise I’m eye level with his crotch. I look up at his face and he’s lightly sniffing the air. He looks at me, eyes darkening, and I realise he can smell my arousal. I blush even more and go to stand up. He grabs my hair and keeps me where I am.  
“I think you at least need to kiss it better.” He growls at me.  
“What about Rose?” I gasp.  
“She knows I have other needs.”  
I hesitate for a few seconds then start unbuttoning his trousers. I push them down his legs, enjoying the fact that he isn’t wearing underwear. I rub my hand over his cock, pumping him twice before he tightens his hold on my hair.  
“That’s not what I told you to do.” He says. “Suck me. Now!”  
“Yes sir!” I say.  
I push my mouth down his cock, swallowing him down to my throat. I moan at the sensation. I’ve been fantasising about this for so long now. I start bobbing up and down his dick, sucking hard. His grip tightens even more and he growls at the feel of my mouth. I nip him with my teeth and he moans out loud. He forces my head down until I gag and my eyes start to water. I take my mouth off him and lick him from the base of his cock all the way to the tip.  
He groans again and starts thrusting into my mouth, holding my head still. My cock becomes harder as he fucks my mouth and I undo my trousers to relieve the restriction.  
“Damn, Bro, why wasn’t I invited to the party?” Dante says, looking the door behind him.  
He starts to strip off as Vergil continues to fuck my mouth. I start rubbing my hand over my cock to the rhythm of Vergil’s fucking.  
“Stop! No-one said you could do that!” Dante says, bringing his belt down on my ass.  
I yelp and jump at the blow but it only turns me on more. Vergil pulls out of my mouth and I whimper.  
“Lay over the desk.” Vergil says.  
I stand up and lay over the desk on my stomach. Vergil comes up behind me and pushes his dick into my ass, slowly, inch by inch. By the time he’s completely sheathed in me I’m thrusting my hips, trying to find some kind of relieve for my aching cock. Dante walks up to my head and I open my mouth greedily for him. I moan as he slides into my mouth, he tastes so good. Vergil feels great pounding into my ass but I really wish there was some relieve for my own cock.  
I go to run my hand down to relieve the ache but Dante grabs my wrists, pinning them to the desk.  
“Naughty, naughty. I said no!” He smirks at me.  
Suddenly, a hand wraps round my dick and pumps it. I moan in pleasure thinking its Vergil. When I realise Vergil’s still got both hands on my hips I pull my head back with a gasp. I look back and see Dante on his knees rubbing my cock. Dante? How? Then he looks at me. He has glowing red eyes. Not Dante, his Doppelganger. He smiles at me then pushes his mouth up my cock.  
I cry out in pleasure and Dante takes the opportunity to shove his cock even further into my mouth. I gag causing my throat to close around his dick. He throws his head back and groans. The doppelganger starts using his teeth on my cock as he sucks and I try to moan around Dante but I can’t get enough air.  
The sensations are almost too much. Vergil pounding himself into my ass, Dante fucking my mouth and Doppelganger sucking and nipping so hard. I start moaning continuously, Vergil is growling, Dante is groaning and Doppelganger is making such great slurping noises.  
Vergil digs his nails into my hips, drawing blood, and I thrust into Doppelgangers mouth hard and cum down his throat. He licks me clean and then stands up, disappearing as quickly as he appeared. Dante thrusts down my throat once more and roars as he cums in great spurts. I suck him dry and he collapses onto his knees on the floor. Vergil cums last, filling my ass with his seed as he shouts out, making me cry out.  
We collapse into a sweaty bundle on the floor. I lay on my stomach, Vergil lays with his head on my back and Dante crawls round to lay his head on my thigh. Vergil starts making small circles over my buttocks with his nails. Dante starts pushing a finger into my ass making me moan.  
We’re disturbed by the phone ringing. Vergil gets up on his knees over me to answer it. I twist slightly and see he’s hard again so I run a hand up his leg and pump my fist down his cock. He growls before answering the phone and Dante pushes a second finger into my ass.  
“Devil May Cry.” Vergil says, biting his lip as I pump harder. “Sorry, we’re closed tonight for a private party.”


	8. First and Only (Vergil/Virgin Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Vergil possibly resist a virgin?
> 
> Written for JamieLynnKenway- hope you like it

First and Only

I sigh as I walk into Devil May Cry. Dates with Ben are just getting worse. People always ask how I can still be a virgin at my age? Well the disgusting kisses that I always seem to have to deal with are enough for me, thank you. They always seem to be wet and messy so how much worse would sex be?  
I walk up to the desk and see a note from Dante, saying he’s taken a job that will keep him away for a couple of weeks. I sigh again and start going through everyone’s schedule to try to work Dante’s jobs, which he now can’t do, evenly between the others.  
Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and Vergil comes out. Wet, wrapped only in a towel and carrying Yamato. Now there’s a man I could, and do, imagine giving my virginity to. Not that he’d be interested in me, I’m too plain to hold a guy’s interest. Especially a guy like him. I look at my feet and blush when he catches me staring at him.  
“I thought you had a date, Little Mouse?” He asks with a smirk.  
“No! I mean, I do, did! I did! It finished.” I reply, blushing even more.  
My God I sound like an absolute idiot! My voice has gone all squeaky, as per usual around him, which is the reason for the nickname he uses for me. I stare at my laptop screen trying so hard not to sneak a peek at Vergil’s chiselled body.  
“Didn’t go well then?”  
“Yes it did. I’m seeing him again tomorrow.” I reply, shaking.  
“Really? Then why are you here at nine o’clock in the evening instead of having sex? It was the third date right?” He whispers in my ear, leaning over me.  
“I… I’m not like that.” I reply, shyly.  
“Relax, Little Mouse, it’s not like you’re still a virgin.” He laughs.  
I just look down, blushing even more, picking at a loose thread on my blouse. Vergil leans down further, trying to look me in the eye.  
“Damn! You are still a virgin aren’t you?” He asks, shocked.  
“I… I’m gonna head home.” I say, standing up panicking.  
As I stand up quickly I trip on the chair and begin to fall. As I fall I put out a hand and grab onto the nearest thing to try to save myself. Vergil’s towel! Vergil grabs me before I hit the floor and pulls me back up. Unfortunately I forget to let go of the towel. So now, Vergil is standing in front of me, gripping my upper arms, completely naked! I’m just standing there, towel in hand, and wishing the floor would just open up and eat me.  
“Do you like what you see, Little Mouse?” He asks, smiling, noticing that I can’t stop staring at his member.  
“Yes. No! I mean, I’m not looking!” I cry out.  
He just smiles at me then runs one hand down my arm, grabbing the back of my hand. He pulls my hand over and places it round his cock, making me gasp. It’s huge! And it only gets bigger as it begins to harden. How could any woman take that into their selves without being ripped open? I try to pull my hand away but he won’t let me.  
“Have you ever been kissed properly?” He whispers seductively.  
“I don’t like kissing.” I gasp.  
“I’ll take that as a no, then. Shall I show you what a proper kiss is like, Little Mouse?”  
I just stare at him and nod. As he lowers his head to me I close my eyes, waiting for the wet, sloppy sensation I normally have to deal with. It doesn’t happen. When his lips meet mine, it’s a light, gentle barely there lay of lips. He lays light little butterfly kisses along my lips, sending little shocks through my body to the bottom of my belly. When he gently nips my bottom lip I gasp at the pleasant sensation it gives me.  
As my mouth opens, he deepens the kiss, sweeping his tongue into my mouth. Wow, if this is what kisses are supposed to be like, no wonder people decide to carry on to sex. As his tongue tangles with mine I moan and sink into him. He grabs my ass and pulls me into his erection. He begins to run a hand up to the bottom of my blouse. He pushes his hand under my blouse and up to my bra clad breast, rubbing and pinching my nipple.  
I moan and arch at the sensations I’m feeling, they’re all so new and wonderful… and frightening. As his other hand begins to lift my skirt I pull away.  
“Stop!” I say.  
“Don’t worry, Little Mouse, you’ll enjoy it.” He says, kissing his way down my neck.  
“Please, I’m not ready. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, Little Mouse, I won’t make you do something you don’t want to. Your virginity is a precious gift and you should only give it when you feel ready to.”  
I step back and smile at him shyly. I can’t believe I was acting so easy for him. I grab my bag and almost run out the door. As I step off the steps I realise I’ve left my laptop. I poke my head back through the door and stop at the sight in front of me. Vergil is standing where I left him, eyes closed, wanking himself. He cries my name as his seed shoots out of him onto his towel. I pull my head back out of the doorway, letting the door close silently. I head home with very naughty images running through my head.

 

A few days later I enter the shop and find one of the strippers from Love Planet shouting at Vergil.  
“How could you do that to me!? After all the fun times I’ve shown you, you just push me away?” She yells.  
“I told you I don’t know who you are.” Vergil replies icily.  
Anyone with any brains would shut up and back away, slowly, at his tone but she doesn’t.  
“Is this why?” She says looking at me. “You don’t want this Virgin Mary plain jane knowing what we’ve done? Baby, you know I can give you more fun than her.”  
I blush and look down. She’s right. She’s blonde, with big breasts and a small waist. I’m just plain. Why would anyone choose me over someone like her?  
“Don’t talk about her like that!” Vergil says, calmly. Too calmly.  
“Dante, Baby, come on.” She says.  
“Dante isn’t here.” I say blinking at her.  
“What?” She says to me.  
I look back at the floor and start pulling the bottom of my t-shirt.  
“My brother, Dante, isn’t here. He’ll be gone for a couple of weeks. I’m Vergil and I’m not interested in someone as stupidly inferior as you.” He says, curling his lip in disgust.  
“Oh! Well, tell him I stopped by would you?” She says, leaving.  
I turn to watch her leave, shaking my head at her foolishness. Dante doesn’t set the bar very high apparently. As the door closes behind her Vergil wraps his arms around my waste. I gasp and try to step away. He tightens his hold and licks my earlobe.  
“You had a call, Little Mouse.” He whispers into my ear.  
“From who?”  
“That guy you’ve been dating. He wanted to confirm your date tonight.” He replies, nipping my neck.  
“I forgot. “  
“You should go.”  
“What?!”  
“You should go. See if you feel with him what you feel with me.”  
“Fine.” I say, upset.  
I step away from him and leave, heading home. I can’t believe it. Vergil just tossed me aside. I should have realised he would. I’m nothing like the girls he’s brought home before. I’m not good enough for him. I cry all the way home then grab a shower and get ready for my date.

 

A few hours later Ben and I enter Devil May Cry. Dante gave me permission to bring dates back here instead of my home. Said it would be safer for me than letting strange men know where I live. We sit on the sofa together still making small talk. It’s been just as boring as the first three dates and I just want it over with now. Ben leans towards me and I know he wants to kiss me. I lean forwards and he’s suddenly slobbering all over my mouth. All I can think is it’s not anywhere near as good as Vergil’s kiss.  
He pushes me backwards and starts running his hands all over me. He squeezes my breasts through my dress and it just hurts. He begins to lift my dress up and I grab his hands.  
“Stop!” I say.  
“Oh come on, sweetheart, it’ll be good.” He says continuing to lift my dress.  
“I said stop!”  
“No! I have waited long enough! I didn’t put all this effort in for nothing you know.” He says ripping the buttons on my dress open.  
“Stop, please, stop!” I say, trying to grab his hands.  
He slaps me round the face so hard I see stars. I get dazed and go limp trying to stop the world from tilting. He continues to rip open my dress and I manage to come round long enough to try to close it again.  
“Stop! Get off me! I don’t want this! Please!” I cry, tears streaming down my face.  
“Oh we’re doing this and you’re gonna fucking love it!”  
I sob really hard as I realise I can’t fight him off. I can’t believe this is going to be my first time. I should have let Vergil continue the other night! He pushes a finger into my pussy under my panties and I cry even more.  
“Stop! Please!” I cry out as his finger gets deeper.  
Suddenly, he’s just gone. I blink away my tears and look round. Vergil has him pinned to the wall with Yamato. Vergil’s eyes have gone demon red and he’s growling animalistic.  
“Vergil? Let him go. Please.” I sob.  
Vergil just growls at me.  
“Please, Vergil! If you kill him you’ll have to leave and I don’t want you to.”  
He looks at me and grabs the guy by his throat. He lifts him off the ground and throws him out of the shop.  
“Don’t ever come near her again!” He growls.  
He turns to me and I hold my dress closed and just curl up and I cry, sobbing loudly. Vergil is just suddenly by my side, lifting me in his arms and carrying me upstairs. He lays me on the bed and wraps the covers over me. He stays sitting there, rubbing his hand through my hair, until my tears stop and I start dozing. As my eyelids flutter closed he stands up.  
“Don’t go!” I cry, grabbing his hand.  
“Its okay, Little Mouse, I won’t be going far.” He says reassuringly.  
“Please?” I say quietly.  
He nods and lays down beside me, wrapping me in his arms. I fall asleep feeling safe.

 

When I wake in the morning I’m curled up against Vergil’s chest. He’s still asleep. I raise my hand up to his face and begin tracing my fingers down his cheek. He blinks awake and looks at me. He frowns and reaches out to my cheek. I wince in pain, obviously that slap last night has left me bruised. He leans over and puts light kisses all down my cheek. I moan at the feel of his lips and turn my head so our lips meet.  
He hesitates for a second but, feeling bold, I lick along his lips. He growls and deepens the kiss, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moan and wrap my hand in his hair. He runs his hands down my body, grabs my ass and pulls me flush against his body. I gasp at the feel of him against my skin and realise my dress is still open from last night.  
“We can stop if you want?” Vergil asks, pulling back.  
“No, I want this.” I whisper, blushing.  
“I’m not sure this is a good idea, Little Mouse, you went through a trauma last night.”  
“And all I could think was how I regretted not having my first time with you.” I murmur, not looking at him. “I don’t want any regrets.”  
“You might regret this.” He says, pushing my chin up so I have to look at him.  
“I want this, Vergil, please!”  
“You could tempt the devil himself!” He growls at me.  
“I thought I was?” I giggle.  
He groans and kisses me again. He kisses me hungrily, plundering my mouth with his tongue. I moan and wrap my fingers in his hair, tugging softly. He growls again and turns onto his back, lifting me so I’m straddling him. I blush as I see the look in his eyes. It’s something dark and hungry.  
“I love it when you blush for me.” He says.  
I blush even harder at his words. He starts removing my dress gently and slowly, watching me the whole time. He undoes my bra and pulls it off slowly. He licks his lips at the sight of my bare breasts. I blush and try to cover my boobs with my hands but he stops me.  
“You look perfectly delectable. I could just eat you all day long.” He says, quietly.  
I get more confident at his words and begin unbuttoning his shirt. He just lays there passively letting me go at my own pace. I open his shirt and he sits up so I can pull it off. When he lays back down I just stare at his chest for a moment. It’s magnificent, sculpted and muscular. I get shy again. I don’t know what to do, where to start.  
“Are you okay, Little Mouse? Do you want to stop?” Vergil says worriedly.  
“No I don’t want to stop. I just… I don’t… I’m not…” I say timidly.  
I’m completely lost for words. I have all these ideas but I don’t know how to do any of it! I’m almost close to tears. I’m going to ruin everything! Vergil will think I don’t want this but I do! I’m just too dumb to know how to do any of it! The tears start running down my face, splashing onto his chest.  
He sits up and wraps his arms around me.  
“Do you want to stop?” He asks me, trying to get me to look at him.  
“No!”  
He smiles and rolls me over onto my back. He starts kissing his way down my neck to my breasts. I arch and gasp as he starts sucking my nipple.  
“If you want me to stop just say. Until then let me show you how good this can be.” He says.  
“Okay.” I whisper.  
He licks and sucks my nipple until I’m gasping his name. He grins at me and then nips my nipple with his teeth. I arch up off the bed and cry out at the sensation. He smiles at me and starts again on the other nipple. He sucks, licks and nips my nipple until I’m writhing underneath him. He travels his way down my stomach kissing then nipping then licking. When he gets to the waist of my panties he begins rubbing his palm against my mound.  
“Oh, Vergil, yes, yes!” I cry out.  
“That’s it Little Mouse, scream for me.” He says in a growly voice.  
I hear a wet tearing sound and look down to see Vergil rip my panties off. I gasp at the tugging sensation as they are removed then moan as Vergil holds them to his nose.  
“You smell like the finest nectar. Now I want to know if you taste the same.” He whispers seductively.  
I look at him wondering what he means. I realise he has his face right there, level with my pussy. I gasp and start trying to cover myself and slide up the bed. He grabs my hips and drags me back down, watching me the whole time to make sure I don’t want to stop. When he has me back where he wants me he pulls my hands away.  
“Beautiful.” He whispers, laying a gentle kiss on my pussy lips.  
I moan his name at the sensation. I shout out and grab his hair as he suddenly buries his face in my pussy. He grabs my hips to keep me still as he licks along my opening. I close my hands in his hair and pull him closer to me. All my worries and uncertainties are washed away by his tongue as it curls over my clit. I’m seeing stars and there’s a strange pressure in my stomach. I start worrying that I’m going to wet myself or something as the pressure gets stronger with each sweep of his tongue.  
“Wait! Please!” I gasp.  
He looks at me for a second but doesn’t stop. The pressure gets even stronger. Then suddenly it bursts across my body. It’s so strong I stop worrying, throw my head back, close my eyes and scream Vergil’s name. I can see flashes of light behind my eyelids.  
“I’m sorry.” I say, when I can speak again.  
“For what, Little Mouse? Coming in my mouth? Showing me how well I’m giving you pleasure as you orgasm for me?” He chuckles.  
“Cum? Orgasm?”  
“Let me show you again… and again and again.” He whispers.  
He pushes his middle finger into my pussy and rubs my clit with his thumb. I’m writhing and moaning as he fingers me. I gasp at the stretching feeling as he adds a second finger. I had no idea anything could feel this good. He goes up to his hands and knees, still fingering me. He sucks one of my breasts and adds a third finger. I cry out his name as the stretching feeling becomes a bit painful. As my body stretches to accommodate his fingers it becomes pleasure again. I grab his shoulders as the pressure builds again. This time I don’t worry. I begin to thrust my hips up to the rhythm of his fingers reflexively.  
Vergil makes a noise of approval as my hips lift up and down against his fingers. As the pressure in my stomach bursts outwards again, I scream his name and dig my nails into the flesh of his shoulders. He grunts as my nails pierce his skin. I realise I’ve drawn blood. I want to remove my nails but I can’t. My whole body is locked tensely as the waves of pleasure crash down on me.  
“I’m sorry!” I gasp, removing my nails when I can move again.  
“Don’t be, Little Mouse, I enjoy you leaving your mark on me.” He smiles.  
I moan at the look in his eyes and I have to admit I do kinda like seeing his flesh marked by me. My God! What’s wrong with me? It can’t be right to like that can it?  
“It’s fine! You can enjoy leaving marks on me. Most people do like it. I want to mark you too. I just won’t until you’re ready.” He says, kneeling over me.  
I groan at the idea of him leaving marks on my body. He smiles at me then leans down to kiss me again. He has a strange taste on his mouth and I realise it’s me that I can taste. I pull back, blushing and run my finger over my lips.  
“Yes you can taste your juices. Like the taste?” He asks, whispering in my ear.  
“Can you read minds? You seem to know everything I think when I think it.”  
“No, I just know you that well. I spent hours watching you and learning your little ways.”  
I grab his head and bring him back to my lips. This time it’s me ravishing his mouth. I’m a bit worried that I’m being clumsy and sloppy but he growls, letting me know he’s enjoying it. I run my hands down his chest and start undoing his trousers. I want him so much that I’m no longer embarrassed, no longer worried about not pleasing him. I know he just wants me.  
“Are you really sure about this?” He asks, as I slide his trousers over his hips.  
“Yes.” I say, looking him in the eye.  
He positions himself at my opening and kisses me again. He begins to push himself in to my entrance, bit by bit.  
“Ow! Stop! It hurts.” I cry.  
“I know, My Little Mouse, but I promise the pain won’t last long and afterwards it will be nothing but pleasure. Trust me?”  
I nod my head. I do trust him. He begins to enter me again, sliding more and more of himself into me. He pushes in a little bit then stops until I feel comfortable again. I can see the strain he’s under trying to be so careful and my heart bursts at his caring. As he finally slides all of himself in I begin to cry from the pain. Vergil goes so still I can’t even tell he’s breathing anymore.  
He leans down towards me, keeping his bottom half still. He kisses away my tears and reaches a hand down to my clit. I gasp as he rubs his finger back and forth across it. I can see how hard he’s holding back so he doesn’t hurt me and I feel so bad about it. I go to move my hips but the pain is too intense. I cry out and the tears stream faster.  
“Don’t try to rush things, Little Mouse.” He says kindly.  
“I was trying to let you enjoy this too.” I cry.  
“I am enjoying it. I am perfectly fine taking this as slow as you need.”  
“But I feel like I’m failing.”  
“Don’t. Ever. Feel. Like. That! You could never fail me.” He growls.  
I feel so happy at his words. This is a side of him I’ve never seen before. He’s always been a little kinder to me than the icy demeanour he normally has with everyone else. This is so much nicer than he’s ever been before. I smile at him and pull his head down to mine, kissing him hungrily. He moans and continues to rub my clit until I’m writhing under him.  
He begins to pull himself out of me warily, waiting to see if it hurt me. I feel so good because of what he is doing with my clit so I barely even feel him inside me now. When he realises I’m no longer in pain he begins to move faster. He pulls himself out of me almost all the way then pushes himself back in. He waits afterwards to see if it hurts but it doesn’t, it feels so good.  
“Oh, Vergil, do that again, please, don’t stop.” I moan.  
“As you wish, Little Mouse. My Little Mouse.” He whispers, kissing his way down my neck.  
He begins to thrust in and out of me, fast and hard. I moan and writhe, scratching my nails down his back. He growls at the sensations he’s feeling. I’m almost blind from the pleasure as I scream his name as I cum for him again. He cries out as he cums too, filling me with his seed. When we finish he collapses over the top of me, using his elbows to stop from putting his full weight on me.  
He raises himself up and looks at me.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes.” I practically purr.  
He grins and starts moving down my body. Until his face is level with my pussy. He spreads my legs a little wider and licks his lips.  
“What are you doing?” I gasp.  
“Making sure you don’t end up sore the best way I know how.” He smiles seductively.  
I gasp as his tongue plunges into me.  
“How many times can a woman cum though?”  
“Well, we’ll find out by the end of the night, Little Mouse.”  
“You mean we’ll do this more? Tonight?”  
“Oh yes, My Little Mouse.”  
He goes back to licking me and when he bites down on my clit I arch and call out his name.  
“I’m so glad you were my first, Vergil.” I say, blushing.  
“I’m your first and only, Little Mouse. You are mine now and I don’t share.”  
“First and only huh?”  
As his magical tongue continues I don’t mind belonging to him at all.


	9. Pregnancy Woes (Vergil/Pregnant Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Vergil ever find you attractive?
> 
> Written for JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like it. Sorry if Vergil is a bit OC.

Pregnancy Woes

“Fuck!” I cry as the grocery bag splits and everything falls on the floor.  
I try to bend down and pick things up but I can’t reach. Bloody stomach won’t let me! I go down to my knees and manage to scoop everything into a pile but now I can’t get up. I end up just sitting on the floor, cross-legged, crying. I love the fact that I’m eight months pregnant with Vergil’s twins but sometimes, like now, I curse that night when the condom broke and my pill didn’t work. Stupid bloody antibiotics stopping my pill being viable! Stupid fucking demon for causing the injury that needed the antibiotics! Stupid fucking condom company that can’t make condoms that don’t break! I hate them all! Now I’m a fat, ugly beached whale that can’t bend down or stand up and Vergil won’t even touch me!  
“Hey, what’s up, Babe?” Dante asks walking in.  
“Not me!” I sob.  
“Um… how about I put the shopping away for you?” He asks, warily.  
“Yeah, sure, why not?! I’m useless anyway!”  
“You’re pregnant, Babe, you’re allowed to be useless right now.” He smiles gently.  
“See! See! Even you think I’m useless!” I sob even harder.  
Poor Dante looks like a deer in headlights. He’s just standing there looking completely terrified and the most unsure I’ve ever seen him be. I know I’m being irrational and unfair but I just can’t stop myself. Dante picks up the shopping and walks round me like I’m a demon that’s gonna bite. Great, now I’m being a complete bitch to Dante!  
Of course this is the exact moment Vergil walks in. He looks at me then Dante, the shopping then the ripped bag.  
“What happened?” He growls at Dante.  
“Whoa, Bro, I don’t know! I came in and everything was like this. I swear!” He replies, holding his hands up.  
“So, I’m a thing now?!” I screech.  
“What? No! I meant… I mean… I just remembered I have a job to go to! I think it might last, oh I dunno, a month or so?” Dante says, running out the door and shoving the shopping into Vergil’s arms.  
“Did you fall? Are you hurt?” Vergil frowns at me.  
“No.” I pout.  
“Then why are you crying?” He says coldly.  
“I couldn’t bend down and then I couldn’t stand up.” I reply, sadly.  
He raises an eyebrow at me then walks off to the kitchen with the shopping. I feel completely stupid, crying over nothing. I made Dante leave his own shop too. No wonder Vergil gave me that ‘you’re being a baby’ look, which always lets me know gently that I’m being a hormonal mess, and crying over nothing.  
He walks back out of the kitchen with my favourite ice-cream tub and a spoon.  
“Here you go, Darling, I figured you might like this. How about we get you off the floor?” He says gently.  
“Thank you, Baby.” I reply, giving him a watery smile.  
He hands me the ice cream and picks me up, bridal style, carrying me to the sofa. I open the ice cream and start eating it. Vergil sits next to me, putting his hand on my leg.  
“I’m sorry.” I say, licking the spoon.  
“For what?” Vergil frowns.  
“Acting like a cry baby.”  
“You’re pregnant. With twins. You’re allowed to be hormonal and cry all the time. Plus, on the upside, you scared Dante off for a month.” He smiles at me.  
“I should call him and apologise.”  
I really should. He’s been so good to me from the start. He saved my life, gave me a job, didn’t complain when I moved in with Vergil and helped turn the third room, which he used as storage space, into a nursery and swapped bedrooms with us so we could be right next to the nursery.  
“I’ll call him.” Vergil says.  
I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm round me and twists slightly so I’m lying against his chest. He holds me gently in his arms.

 

I must doze of as I wake a little while later, still held in Vergil’s arms, and drooling on his shirt. I sit up and realise Vergil’s awake.  
“How long was I asleep?” I ask. “I’m sorry.”  
I begin to wipe my drool off his shirt.  
“It’s fine.” He smiles. “You were only asleep for an hour.”  
“And you’ve been sat here like this, holding me, the whole time?”  
“I like watching you sleep. Especially when I can also feel our babies moving and kicking too.”  
I smile at him. I lean up and kiss him. He goes to pull away but I grab his head, holding him there. I lick his lips and he opens his mouth to me. I plunge my tongue into his mouth, tasting the wonderful sweetness that is him. He growls and starts kissing me back hungrily, ravishing my mouth. I undo the buttons on his shirt and run my hands down his chest, over his stomach and begin to undo his belt.  
“Stop.” He says, grabbing my hands and pulling back.  
“What? Why?” I blink at him.  
“I can’t have sex with you. Not at the moment.”  
“Oh… okay.” I say, tears starting to well in my eyes.  
“Baby, please, understand…”  
“I do. Um, I’m gonna head up to bed.” I say.  
“Baby…”  
I ignore him as I, finally, manage to get up and waddle upstairs. I strip off and curl up on the bed, letting the tears start to fall. I can’t blame him at all. I’m fat and ugly now. Not athletically slim like I was when we first started sleeping together. Don’t get me wrong, we both already adore the babies but I don’t look the same as I did. It was only supposed to be sex, we never wanted any more than that. Then suddenly, I’m pregnant and we have this whole future family to think about.  
I hear the bedroom door open and bite my lip to stop from making any sound. I hear Vergil moving round then he gets in the bed behind me. He curls round me and I gasp as I realise he’s naked. He kisses over my shoulder.  
“I love you.” He whispers in my ear.  
“What?” I ask, shocked, looking over my shoulder at him.  
“I. Love. You. And our babies. I know I may not show it but I do.”  
“Really? I mean, I know you mean it. You wouldn’t say it otherwise but… “  
“Look, I know it was just supposed to be sex in the beginning. I know that you falling pregnant was an, very happy, accident. But I have fallen in love with you. I’m happy that we’re a family. I just don’t know how to show it. I especially don’t want to show it in front of others, don’t want to appear weak. But I realise I should at least show you that I care and trust you.”  
“I love you too. I know you care about me but you’ve been so distant lately, I thought you didn’t want me around anymore.” I say, tears starting to fall again.  
“Darling, don’t cry! I’m sorry! I know I’ve been distant but do you know how hard it is to be around you and not touch you? Kiss you? Taste you? Fuck you?” He says, wiping away my tears.  
“Then why don’t you? Is it coz I’m fat? Or ugly now?”  
“That’s enough!” He yells suddenly, kneeling above me. “You are not fat! You are carrying my children! And you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met!”  
I just sniff at him, blinking, and turning onto my back. He growls and leans down, kissing me roughly. I moan as his tongue thrusts into my mouth. He nips my bottom lip and I gasp. He runs his hands over my breasts and then hesitates as his hand hits my bump.  
“We shouldn’t do this!” He cries out sitting up.  
“What? Why?” I ask.  
“We could hurt the babies.”  
“Most women have sex whilst pregnant.”  
“Are those women having sex with a half-devil?” He asks, eyes tormented.  
“I trust you.” I whisper, looking into his eyes.  
He looks at me for another moment then leans back down and kisses me again. He ravishes my mouth until I’m breathless. He kisses his way down to my breasts and licks them gently. I moan his name, wrapping my hands in his hair. I try to pull him further onto my breasts but he resists. I growl in frustration but realise I’ve got to let him set the pace. Show him I trust him. He crawls down between my legs, face at my pussy.  
“Let me show you how much you mean to me.” He whispers seductively.  
I cry his name as his tongue licks me back to front. He rings my clit with his tongue and I scream his name. With the extra blood flowing through my pregnant body I’m so much more sensitive. Within seconds I’m screaming my orgasm, coming in Vergil’s mouth. He growls and, looking at me, plunges his tongue into my pussy. It feels so good I’m almost non-stop whimpering.  
“I love the taste of you.” He growls, his demon side showing through his eyes.  
He bites on my clit and I moan his name, trying to arch up but my bump is stopping me. I’m gasping, barely able to breathe through the pleasure he’s giving me. He is still licking my clit when he pushes a finger into me, slowly and gently. Damn, I want him to fuck me, hard and fast but I understand why he’s holding back. I’m a bit worried his demon half won’t let him. His eyes are glowing and he’s continuously growling.  
“Fuck! Vergil! Oh!” I shout as he adds a second finger.  
“That’s right, Baby, scream for me. Scream my name.” He growls in his demon voice.  
I cry out again. He adds a third finger and I cum all over his hand. He growls again then moans in approval as he licks his fingers clean. He finishes cleaning his fingers then buries his head back at my pussy making me squeal as he thrusts his tongue into me. He scratches down my thigh, leaving bloody trails as he goes. I scream his name at the sensations he’s causing. When he pushes a finger into my ass I cum again, and he laps my juices up. I’m just moaning incoherently, writhing as much as my belly will allow.  
He kneels up between my legs and I can see his huge erection, already dripping with moisture. His eyes roam my body hungrily and I try to cover my stretchmarks with my hands. He smiles lovingly at me, even though his demon is still showing through his eyes, and gently removes my hands.  
“Every mark on your body is beautiful to me. They are either scars that are proof of the fighter you are or are from growing my children inside you. Never be ashamed of them.” He says.  
He crawls out from between my legs and turns me back on my side. He lays behind me and starts kissing my neck as his hand roams my ass. I moan his name when he pushes a finger into my pussy. I can feel his cock against my ass and I rub against it. He hisses and shoves a second finger in. He begins to thrust his fingers in and out of my pussy, hard and fast. I’m panting as he speeds up barely able to take a full breath through my pleasure. I’m thrusting back onto his fingers, rubbing against his cock as I do. He’s hissing, growling and groaning, his demon sounding through his voice. He moves down a little more and removes his fingers, making me whimper and beg for him not to stop. He kisses my shoulder then pushes his cock into my pussy from behind.  
We both groan together at the feeling of his cock in my pussy. I try to thrust back but he grabs my hip, holding me still. I growl at the fact that he’s thrusting so slowly and gently. His rhythm is driving me nuts. It’s so slow that it’s building the pleasure but it’s not enough to push me over the edge into climax.  
Vergil seems to realise this as he reaches over to my clit and starts rubbing it hard and fast. I’m moaning and he’s panting as we make love. Suddenly, he growls rabidly and bites down on my shoulder, drawing blood. I throw my head back and scream his name in pleasure. He sucks on the bite and it pushes me over the edge and I cum screaming for him. The feeling of my pussy tightening pushes him over the edge and he fills me with his seed, moaning my name.  
When I can move again I roll back over onto my back. Vergil raises up on his elbow and runs the tip of his finger over his bite mark.  
“I’m sorry, but I had to give in to my demon half at some point, it was the only way I could think to give in without causing actual damage.” He whispers, looking worried.  
“I… I enjoyed it.” I whisper, blushing.  
“I noticed.” He smiles. “But I still shouldn’t have done it without asking you first.”  
I smile at him and run my hand down his cheek. He grabs my hand and kisses it, sucking and nipping on my fingertips. He wraps his arms around me, holding me close. One of the babies kicks it foot and we smile at the foot shape sticking out of my belly. Vergil runs his finger along the baby’s foot and the foot moves. We laugh at it until I get a sharp boot in my ribs.  
“Damn, I think these kids are going to be kicking ass as good as you and Dante if this is how they are now.” I laugh.  
Vergil kisses me and we curl up together, my head on his shoulder and his hand on my belly, feeling the babies kick as we fall asleep.


	10. Power of Obsession (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could a silly little human be on Vergil's mind so much?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like.

Power of Obsession

I cannot escape these devils! No matter which way I go they are there. I am staggering towards my brother’s shop, covered in my own blood and injuries. I have no weapons, my beloved Yamato was taken years ago, which would not be an issue against these pests if not for the extent of the wounds. Even my healing ability is almost non-existent due to the amount of damage I’ve taken to escape Hell.  
I see a garish red neon sign that reads Devil May Cry. Only Dante would name his shop something so ridiculous. Why would he choose a name like that? Devil’s never cry. The demons are gaining on me and I can only hope he’s there and willing to help me. I hate being weak enough to need help! At last I reach the doors, staggering through and collapsing on the floor.  
A woman comes rushing over from the desk, hesitating as she sees my face, probably thinking I’m Dante. He’s not here! I’m going to die and this foolish human will die with me.

“Where is my brother?” I try to demand but it comes out as more of a croak.  
“Vergil?! We thought you were dead!”  
“Where is Dante?”  
So she knows about me? Either she’s an enemy or means something to my little brother.  
“Out on a job.” She replies.  
“Then you should leave before the demons get here. Run, you stupid human, now! Tell Dante it’s his fault I’m dead for not being here.”  
I hear a creak by the door and she grabs twin katanas. I groan as I try to get my injured body to move. Stupid human will get herself killed and Dante will no doubt blame me. Why isn’t he here!? I can’t move, too much damage has been done. I’m stuck uselessly laying on the floor, with no choice but to watch her final moments. What I see shocks me. She kills one demon that enters the shop with a single stab.

“I don’t run!” She growls at me.

Then she cuts a demon that destroys the doors in half. She runs outside to the demons that have gathered there and starts killing them. She looks spectacular, like some kind of avenging angel. She moves like she’s doing the finest ballet in the world. No movement goes to waste, she kills with every swing of her swords and only moves when she knows she can land a blow.  
She fights a lot like me, minimal movements like she’s thinking of the next ten moves before she makes them. There’s some Dante there too, though, she seems to have a rash disregard for her own safety and when more demons arrive she pulls out twin guns and fires into them. Again, though, not a single bullet goes to waste. Every bullet hits its mark. Soon she’s standing there, in the middle of a pile of dust slowly blowing away in the wind. She’s beautiful! That’s when the pain finally gets me and the world goes black.

 

I don’t know how long I’m unconscious but when I wake I’m clean, bandaged and wearing nothing except a pair of Dante’s sweatpants. She must have done it. I find myself intrigued with the idea that she’s seen me naked. Had her hands all over my body.  
I hear Dante arrive and wait to see what he’ll decide about me. Will he let me stay but kick me out when I’m healed? Will he forgive me and let me stay permanently? Will she be around all the time if I stay? What? Why do I think that? She’s just a human, of no interest to me! Although she definitely knows how to move. I wonder if she moves as well during sex.  
I shake my head at that errant thought. I don’t know what’s wrong with me! Perhaps it’s just because I haven’t had release in so long? Yes, of course that’s it! She probably belongs to my brother anyway.

“You’ve got a guest.” I hear her say, after a few minutes, from downstairs.

“Oh okay. Where?” He replies.

“Upstairs. It’s Vergil.”

“Vergil? Did he do this?” He says, probably about the destruction.

“No. The demons trying to kill him did.”  
I hear Dante thud up the stairs and stop outside my room. He stays there for a minute and I hear her leave. She obviously doesn’t live here. I don’t understand why I feel a bit of disappointment at that thought. Eventually Dante enters the room and we just stare at each other for a few seconds. 

“Good to see you alive, Bro.” He says. “Stay as long as you want, as long as you don’t do anything evil or harm any humans.”

“Is she your woman?” I surprise myself, by asking.

“We’re not together, no. If you make it sound like she’s a possession to her face, you’ll lose your head.” He smirks. “She’s family to me though, so if you even think of hurting her, I’ll kill you myself.”

“I will follow your rules while I’m here. I need a weapon.”

“I can get Yamato for you.”

“You have Yamato?”

“No, but I know who does.”

“You let someone else keep Yamato?!”

“Yeah. Your son.”

“I have a son?”

“I assume that’s why you raised Temen-ni-gru? He’s about the right age.”

“Yes. What is he called?”

“Nero. I don’t know what happened to his mother though.”

I start to close my eyes. My body weakening again. Dante nods at me and leaves. The last thing I think of as I fall asleep is an angel haloed in dust.

 

Five days later I have Yamato back, although Nero has no interest in meeting me, and I finally feel well enough to stagger downstairs. As I get halfway down the stairs I hear a loud, ragged coughing. I look towards the noise and see HER. She’s bent over, arm over her ribs, coughing. I walk down the last few steps as she stands up swaying.

“Shouldn’t you still be in bed recovering?” She asks me.

“What are you doing?”

“Making your lunch and getting you clean bandages.” She says.

I raise my eyebrow at her disbelievingly. Over the last few days she’s made me food and drinks, bought me new clothes, redressed my wounds, helped me bathe, bought me books and changed my bedding every day. Now she’s obviously ill, she’s coughing and sweaty, yet she’s still trying to look after me. I get a warm glowing feeling bloom in my chest but squash it back down. 

“You’re ill.” I sneer.

“You’re a half-devil so it’s not like you’ll catch my chest infection!” She frowns.

“Shouldn’t you be resting so your weak human body can heal?”

“This weak human body saved your ass, didn’t it? I’ve been busting my ass taking care of you!”

“I never asked you to. I’m powerful, I can take care of myself!”

“Fine then! Go ahead! I’m done!”

I stand and watch her storm out of the shop. I shake my head. I have no idea why I wound her up. I didn’t even mean any of it! She did save me and I liked her taking care of me. I sigh then realise she’s ill and she’s on her own! Anything could happen to her. I walk out the doors and track her down from the scent of the passionfruit lotion she uses in the air. I stay back so she can’t see me and follow her.  
She stops at a pharmacy and comes out with a bag full of things. I frown slightly at the sight, just how ill is she? She heads on down the street and stops suddenly outside a bookstore. What am I doing? Have I become one of those love sick crazy stalkers? She disappears inside and comes out with a leather-bound book, smiling happily at it. I follow her all the way to a nice little apartment building.  
As she’s about to enter a man walks out. He’s young and, I guess, attractive. He smiles at her and they start flirting. My demon half starts clawing at me. She’s mine! I’ll kill him! How dare he flirt with my woman?! I shake my head at the absurdity of my thoughts. She isn’t mine. She has every right to see anyone she wants. I want to kill him! See his blood coat Yamato and the life leave his eyes.  
Eventually she enters the building. I look at the list of tenants at the buzzers and figure where her apartment must be. I climb the fire escape and sit at her window. It’s her kitchen window and as I lean over a bit I can see into her bedroom window too. She puts her shopping on her kitchen side and takes a box of pills from the bag. She takes a couple of pills and then starts taking her clothes off.  
My mouth goes dry as she slowly strips off. First her skin tight strappy black top. I clench my teeth at the sight of her perky breasts clad in a sky blue lace bra. Next is her black leather trousers. My cock gets hard at the sight of her ass in a matching sky blue thong. She arches her back as she reaches round to undo the bra, pushing her breasts out. I start salivating at the idea of tasting them, sucking those rosy nipples and having her arch below me. Then, as if I haven’t been tortured enough, she bends with her ass pointing at me to take her thong off. I growl at the back of my throat as I get a perfect, albeit quick, view of her ass and pussy as she slides her thong down her legs.  
When she’s naked she leaves the room and I switch to the bedroom window as she lays down on her bed. She curls up on her side with her back towards me. I can imagine crawling in with her and curling round her small body. She fidgets then rolls over onto her back. I sigh at the sight of her like that, breasts sticking up in the air. The things I could do to her in that position. I could pin her arms above her head so I could have full access to her breasts. I could lay between her legs so I could eat her pussy and fill my mouth with her juices. I could fuck her till she cums, arching and screaming my name.  
My breathing stops for a few seconds as she opens her legs and runs a hand down between them. I groan as she starts rubbing herself. I wish I had a better view but the view I have is enough. For now. I can tell she’s now fingering herself with the edge of her palm pushed down on her clit. Her other hand is playing with a breast. Tweaking and pulling. Pinching and twisting. She’s arching her hips up using the heels of her feet. I’m so hard I have to adjust my trousers slightly to relieve the rubbing. I know when she cums as she arches up, body tensing, mouth wide open and eyes scrunched closed. When her climax is done she brings her hand up to her mouth and licks it clean. It’s all I can do to resist the urge to break the window and do it for her.  
She curls up facing me with a satisfied smile on her face. I wish I had been the reason for that smile. Once I’m satisfied she’s asleep I head back to the shop. As I enter, Dante is sitting at his desk. He raises an eyebrow at me but I ignore him. 

“You should give your human a few days off, she’s ill.” I say, halfway up the stairs.

“I tried but she said she had to take care of you. Guess she doesn’t though, huh?” He smirks at me.

I frown at him, wondering if he knows where I’ve been. I shake my head and carry on up the stairs. I grab a towel from the bathroom as I go to my room. Once in there I strip my clothes from my overheated skin and lay on the bed. I begin to pump my hard cock. I think about her. I imagine having her on her back, open to me. I can see every inch of her. I thrust my fingers into her and rub my thumb across her clit. I would suck her breasts till she was writhing under me. Then I would push my cock into her, thrusting hard and fast until she came screaming my name. I cum, as I imagine licking up her juices, silently yelling her name.  
Once I clean up with the towel I fall asleep with one thought echoing through my head. She is mine and I will have her!

 

I wake to find breakfast on the table next to me. I sit up as she walks in with the pharmacy bag from yesterday in her hands. She chucks a pair of boxers at me and I realise I’m still laying on top of the quilt, naked. I throw the boxers on the floor, sit back and smirk at her. She sighs in frustration but digs through the bag anyway. 

“I got more bandages for you. You want me to change them or are you okay to do it?” She asks.

“I think you should do it for me.”

“Okay.” She sighs.

As she touches a wound on my leg to check it I realise her hands feel like they’re on fire. I frown and sit up, reaching out a hand to feel her forehead. 

“Fuck! You have a fever!” I gasp.

“It’s just a cold and chest infection.” She replies, brushing my hand away and moving onto the next wound.

“Go home.”

“Who the hell do you think you are? You can’t order me around!”

“You are ill! Let me take you home so you can rest. Couple of days and you’ll be back to normal, I’m sure. You’ll be able to do your duties better if you’re well.”

“Okay.” She sighs.

I grab her and lay her down on the bed. She doesn’t even seem to have the strength to resist. I grab a flannel and soak it in cold water. I place it on her head then get dressed. I head out of the room and call to Dante.

“Yeah, Bro, what’s up?” He says sleepily, coming out of his room. 

“She’s ill so I’m taking her home. I need your car.”

“Whoa, she’s ill enough that she’s letting you take her home?” He asks in surprise.

“Yes.” I growl, impatiently.

“Shit! Here.” He says giving me his keys.

I head back in my room and lift her up gently. I carry her to Dante’s car and drive her home, checking on her every few seconds. I carry her into her apartment and lay her on the bed gently. I get her some ibuprofen and antibiotics and make her swallow them. She’s even hotter than she was before and barely conscious. 

“Mm. What you doing?” She whispers, as I strip her clothes off.

“Undressing you. You’re fever is even higher and I need to get it to go down. You should’ve looked after yourself rather than me.”

“You were injured.”

“You could die!” I growl, frustrated.

Once I have her undressed I carry her through to her bathroom, turn the shower to cold, and sit under the spray with her on my lap. I’m getting soaked and cold but I don’t care. I’ll survive and won’t even get ill from it. After a while her temperature begins to get lower so I lay her back on her bed. I sit on a chair across the room and watch her sleep until I can no longer keep my eyes open. 

 

When I wake a few hours later, she’s sitting up in bed wearing pyjamas and looking better.

“How are you feeling now?” I ask.

“Good, thank you.” She smiles at me.

“I’ll head home then. You, take a few days off, get better.” 

“I will… and thanks.” She blushes.

I nod at her and head out of the apartment. I drive home happily. I helped her! I did something for her. Now she’ll know I can be a good guy. She’ll know I can take care of her and protect her. When she comes back I will ask her on a date.  
When I enter the shop, Dante looks up at me worriedly.

“How is she, Bro?”

“Fine. No thanks to you.”

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Dante yells at me.

“Well, I assume she got ill doing something stupid for you because you’re too lazy to do it yourself!”

“She got ill hunting demons in the rain one night. There’s nothing I can do about it! You can’t tell that girl not to do something, she’ll castrate you!”

“You should take care of your woman!”

“She is not and has never been ‘my woman’! I haven’t even thought… You like her!” He gasps, mouthing gaping in surprise.

“I… What? Don’t be ridiculous.” I sneer.

“Aw Vergil has a crush.” Dante says in a sing-song voice.

I pull Yamato and hold it to his throat. He just grins at me. I growl and head up to my room. As I walk in and shut the door I kick the pharmacy bag, that’s still on my floor, across the room. It hits the wall with a loud thud. I frown at it and go over and pick it up. When I look inside I find the leather-bound book I’d seen her buy. It has a sticky note on it.

Vergil,  
I know it may not be a demon book but I  
Figured it would be better than Dante’s  
Crappy magazines. Hope you like it,  
It is one of my favourites.  
Xxxx

I run a hand down the spine of the book as I read the title. I smile as I realise it’s one of my favourites too. I remember the smile on her face as she walked out of the shop with the book. Even after I was so mean to her, she bought me a book and medical supplies. I should do something for her. I head out of my room and out of the shop, ignoring a smirking Dante as I go.  
I head to a jewellery store that I saw her looking into yesterday. I look in the window and spot what I’m looking for. A white gold heart necklace with a sapphire in the middle. I go in and buy it, gift wrapped from an admirer, and post it through her letterbox. I go and sit on her fire escape and wait for her to find it.  
She’s in bed, asleep, looking angelic. How has she done it? This tiny, fragile little human. How has she crawled into a heart I didn’t even know I still had? I don’t know but she has… and I’m happy that she has. For the first time since my mother was killed I feel truly alive again. Suddenly there’s a knock on her door. She wakes up and grabs a gun, good girl, and heads to the door to answer it. She smiles and opens the door wider, letting in… the guy she was flirting with yesterday! He shows her a cooking pot he has in his hands and puts it in the kitchen. They flirt some more, making me growl and my demon scratch at the surface of my skin, He leaves and she notices the gift I left her.  
She frowns a little then opens it. Her face lights up as she sees the necklace and I feel joy burst in my heart. She puts it on and looks at it in the mirror, smiling joyously. She strokes a hand down the heart and goes back to bed, still wearing it. I smile then leave her for the night.  
As I walk round the building I see the guy she’s been flirting with. I walk up to him.

“You there, I want a word with you!” I say.

“Yeah, Dude, what’s up?” He smiles at me.

“Stay away from her.” I growl, holding Yamato at his throat.

“Yeah, sure! Whatever you say, Man.” He says, pissing himself and running away.

I growl at his cowardice. I would fight for her. I would’ve refused to be chased away. I would die for her. Yet that insect would just run. He deserves death! But I know I would lose Dante and her if I gave in to my blood lust. I head home and crawl into my bed, reading my new book for a while before falling asleep.

 

“You son of a bitch!” She shouts at me, charging into the shop.

I raise my eyebrow at her but say nothing. I notice a glint of light at her chest and spot the necklace still round her throat. She hasn’t taken it off once. I’ve been ‘looking after’ her every day, not that she knows it. Watching where she goes and what she does. I can’t stop thinking of her. Every night I make myself cum imagining what I’d like to do to her. I think Dante has realised what I’ve been doing as he always has a grin on his face when I get home.

“You! Leave!” She gestures at Dante, behind his desk.

“Now wait just a Goddamn minute…” He yells back, standing up.

She looks at him with a glare more intimidating than mine. I almost laugh aloud as he withers at her stare.

“Shit! I’ve got a job to do anyway. I don’t know what you did, Bro, but say goodbye to your manhood.” He says, leaving.

“So, why did you do it?” She demands.

“Do what?” I reply icily. 

“Scare the crap out of Mike four days ago!”

“Who?”

“The guy you threatened with Yamato outside my apartment!” She says, hands on those amazing hips of hers. “Hours after you supposedly left!”

“Oh! Him.” I smirk.

“Why did you do it?! He’s a nice guy! He made me chicken soup when I was ill.”

“I drove you home, made you take a few days off and stopped your fever.” I shrug at her.

“I liked him! Now he won’t even talk to me! He only stopped long enough to say my boyfriend threatened him and to let me say thank you for this necklace!”

“He said he bought it?!” I roar, jumping up and going into devil trigger.

Her eyes open widen in fear as I loom over her. I start walking to the doors. I’ll kill the son of a bitch! I gave her that necklace! She’s mine!  
She seems to realise what I’m going to do because she stands in my way. When she realises I’m not going to stop, she puts her hands on my chest and tries to push me back. I growl at her, grab her wrists gently and force her out of my way.

“Vergil, stop please!” She cries, standing in front of me again. 

I growl again but stop. She looks relieved and walks over to me again.

“Come back to me, please, Vergil.” She says, running her hand down my cheek.

I change back into human form and just stare at her. She keeps her hand on my cheek and stares at me, eyes whirling with too many emotions for me to read.

“Why did you threaten him?” She whispers.

“I didn’t like how you flirted with each other.” I whisper back.

“You were jealous? Why?” She smiles.

“Because you’re mine!” I growl.

“You don’t even act like you like me so how can I be yours?”

“I’m obsessed with you! I can’t stop thinking of you! I dream about you! I want you to be happy! You took care of me, cooked for me, cleaned for me! You managed to create space in my heart and crawl into it! I love you!” I blink as my rant finishes, realising what I said.

“You… what?” She gasps.

“I… love… you.” I say slowly, realising I mean it.

“You bought this necklace didn’t you?”

“Yes. I followed you home and saw you looking at it.”

“You were stalking me!?”

“No! Yes! I guess so but I was just trying to look after you.”

She smiles at me then goes up on tiptoes and lays her lips on mine, pulling my head down so she can reach. I moan at the feel of her so soft lips. She licks along my lips so I open my mouth to her. I moan at the taste of her as she plunges her tongue into my mouth. I’m trying to let her lead, I don’t want to rush her. It’s so hard though! I grab her ass and pull her into me, rubbing her against my erection.  
She moans and sinks into me. She runs her hands through my hair and I squeeze her ass, growling in the back of my throat. She pulls away and I think she’s changed her mind. She grabs my hand and pulls me along, up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind us. She unbuttons my shirt and pulls it off. She licks her lips, eyes roving all over my body. She leans forward and scrapes her teeth over my nipples. I moan at the feel of them.  
I want her to bite but she doesn’t. She licks her way down my stomach until she’s kneeling before me. She undoes my trousers and pulls them down, gasping when she realises I’m not wearing underwear. She reaches out to my manhood and scrapes a nail down it from tip to base. I growl and clench my fists to stop from grabbing her. She looks me in the eye and smiles then licks the tip of my cock, making it twitch and me moan.  
She stands back up and pushes me down on the bed. I lay on my back and watch as she slowly begins to strip. She smiles at me as she oh so slowly undoes the buttons of her skin-tight blouse. I salivate as she exposes more and more skin. She slowly slides it down her arms, wiggling her breasts as she goes. I groan and sit up, itching to touch her, taste her, take her! She frowns at me and uses her foot on my chest to push me back down.

“Stay still like a good boy and you’ll get a treat.” She smirks at me.

I narrow my eyes at her. I like to be the dominant one but I’ll let her pretend to be in charge. For a while anyway. She smiles when I stay down. She shimmies her leather trousers down and over her high heels. She’s standing in front of me wearing navy blue satin matching bra and panties with her six inch blue heels. She smirks at me then runs her hands over her breasts, throwing her head back and sighing as her hands rub over her nipples. I growl at her but she ignores me. Her hands continue down her body and into her panties.  
I can’t stop staring as she rubs her pussy, making such glorious noises. I can’t stay still anymore! I raise up and grab her by the arms. 

“About time you let go of your control.” She smiles.

“You were teasing me on purpose?”

“I wanted to have sex with My Devil. Not a quiet little human.” 

“I’ll show you a devil.” I smile, wolfishly.

“Mmm, I’m waiting.” She smirks.

I growl at her and throw her down on the bed, making her bounce. She opens her legs and runs her hand over her clothed pussy. 

“Take the panties off. Now!” I ground out.

“Hm, no.” She smiles.

“Take them off!” I growl.

“Make me!” She gasps, rubbing her clit through her panties.

I roar as I lean forward and rip her panties off. I know my demon half is showing through my eyes but she seems even more turned on by it. I sniff her panties and watch her pupils almost completely engulf her irises. I smile as I tear her bra using a demon claw. She gasps and arches under me. I run my demon nails down her skin, leaving white marks, and making her whimper. I suck a nipple into my mouth, grazing it with my teeth. She cries out, grabbing my hair and pulling me down.  
I bite my way down her stomach, leaving little red marks as I go. I lay between her legs and lick along her pussy, making her shout my name.

“Damn, I love the sound of my name on your lips.” I say.

“Fuck me, please.” She moans.

“Make me.” I smile.

I plunge my tongue into her pussy and she arches. I lick her clit, circling it, over and over again. She grabs my hair again, moaning incoherently. I push two fingers into her and she screams for me. I fuck her with my fingers whilst licking her clit. When I know she’s getting close to climax so I bite down on her clit and thrust my fingers in deep. She arches off the bed screaming my name as I lick up her juices. She tastes so good! I doubt even the Gods’ ambrosia could taste better.  
I moan at her taste coating my mouth. She gasps as she comes round from her orgasm. I feel such pride knowing I made her shatter like that.  
She puts her foot on my shoulder and kicks me over onto the floor. Before I can even register that she’s knocked me down, she’s on me. Straddling my hips. My cock is rubbing against her asshole. I moan and thrust, trying to gain entry to her but she raises slightly so I can’t. I growl and grab her hips but she refuses to allow me to move her.  
She runs her hands down my chest, feeling my muscles. She licks her lips and raises herself slightly. She brings herself down on my dick, pushing me in all the way to my balls! I groan at the feel of her tight, wet pussy like a glove round my cock. She begins to move. Lifting herself up and forwards then back and down over and over again. Digging her nails into my chest, drawing blood, as she does. My fingers begin to dig into her hips. I know I’m bruising her but I can’t stop and she seems to be enjoying it.  
She is fucking me so well, throwing her head back and moaning. I can’t take it anymore! I roll her over and put her legs over my shoulders, lifting her ass up and thrusting into her pussy. I fuck her hard and fast. As I fuck her I make her place her hand on her clit. She understands exactly what I want her to do. She rubs her clit for me as I fuck her.  
It doesn’t take long for her to cum. She digs her nails into my arms as she screams my name. I growl at the sound of my name from her mouth and the feel of her nails. I cum as her pussy walls clench my cock tightly, filling her with my seed.  
When I can move again I lift her off the floor and lay her on the bed. 

“I love you, My Little Human.” I whisper as I spoon her.

“I love you too, My Devil.” She murmurs sleepily.

Her Devil? Hm, I like the sound of that. I wrap myself around her tightly. We drift off to sleep as I look at the marks I’ve left on her body. Mine all mine!


	11. Dominant Devil (Possesive Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is wrong with Vergil?
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway.  
> Hope you like it.

Dominant Devil

“I don’t care about you! Why would I?”  
Grr! Just remembering his sneer and those words piss me off! How could Vergil say that? After all these months of sharing a bed! I thought he cared about me but apparently not! Not if he can say that during an argument about me dropping one of his books on the floor! It wasn’t even damaged!  
I look up and realise my anger has carried me all the way to the local dive bar. I decide to head inside and have a drink. Or two. Or three. I sit at the bar and order a vodka and red bull. I sit there nursing my drink thinking about Vergil. Eight months we’ve been sleeping together. I sleep in his bed with him every single night. We curl up on the sofa together. We read together. We hunt demons together, fighting side by side. I honestly thought he’d begun to care for me. I mean, he’s never exactly been the warm and fuzzy type but he always seemed a tiny bit happier around me. At least, that’s what I thought.  
I down my drink and order another. I’m not angry anymore, I’m upset. Vergil had never said he loved or even cared about me. I guess I should have realised I was just an easy distraction for him. Now he’s bored of me, I guess. I drink my second drink and order a third. I glance over as a guy sits next to me.  
He’s quite good looking. Hasn’t got silver hair or piercing ice blue eyes but still my type. He gives me a once over and smiles. I blink at him and stare down at my drink. I down it in one go.

“Can I get you another?” The guy asks.

“JD and coke.” I smile.

Screw Vergil! I’m not just gonna sit here moping, waiting for him to decide he wants me around again. I’ve kept my apartment, I’ll just go back there. I’ll forget all about working through Devil May Cry. I’ll work solo from now on. I’ll still work with Dante, Lady, Trish and Nero but not through the shop. My drink gets put in front of me and the guy pays for it. Why shouldn’t I have some fun?  
I smile at the guy, wrapping my hair round my finger enticingly. He takes the invitation, leaning forwards and putting his hand on my thigh. He’s being a little bit forward for my liking but I just want a one night stand anyway. I put my hand on his hand and slide it a little further up my thigh. I lean forwards so he can get an uninterrupted view of my cleavage. I put the tip of my index finger of my other hand in my mouth, clasping it between my teeth.  
I can see a bulge growing through his trousers. So easy! I start leaning closer, going for the kill, when suddenly the guy looks behind me. His eyes widen in terror. He stands up and runs off. I sigh and sit up, downing my drink in one go, ignoring the male behind me. 

“Bartender! Another one, neat.” I say.

Vergil leans forwards against the bar, arms on either side of me. 

“What were you doing with that human insect?” He snarls in my ear.

“Flirting.”

“Why?”

“Because I was trying to get him to come home with me and fuck me until I forgot all about you!”

“You thought a human could out do me at sex?” He growls, pissed off.

“Not particularly, but a girl’s gotta have some kind of fun.” I shrug, downing my drink in one.

He growls and grabs me, pulling me up.

“Home. Now!” He demands.

“Screw you! Leave me alone.” I hiss back.

“Come with me now! Don’t make me hurt the foolish humans who are about to try to help you.” He smirks, glancing at a few men that decided to come to my rescue.

I growl at him and walk outside. He follows closely, breathing down my neck all the way back to Devil May Cry. We walk in the entrance and look round to see if anyone’s in. They’re not. I go to take a step towards Dante’s desk, and the stash of Jack Daniel’s he has in it, but Vergil grabs me and pins me to the wall by my throat. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough that I can’t escape. 

“Get off me!” I yell.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?!” Vergil yells back.

“Getting laid!”

“But you are mine!” He growls.

“Fuck you! I’m not a possession! I’m not your personal whore, who you can keep around for when you feel horny and just brush off when you’re not!”

“Is that what you think?” He whispers.

“What else am I supposed to think, Vergil? You said yourself, you don’t care about me!” 

“I was just angry.”

“Well, I’m so sorry I dropped your fucking book! Let me go! I’ll never come back again and you can find a replacement better than me!” I say, tears running down my face.

“You think I was angry at you for dropping a book!?” He asks, incredulously.

“Why else would you be angry at me? I didn’t do anything else.”

“Except almost get killed by a demon! Because you lost concentration!”

I just blink at him. When did I do that? 

“Grr, you don’t even realise a demon got that close to you do you?”

“No.”

“Well it did! I only just managed to kill it before its blow landed!”

“Well, gee, thanks a lot. Now get off me!”

“No! I fully intend to punish you for almost getting yourself killed and, now, for you daring to flirt with someone else.”

I gasp and feel myself get wet at the thought of Vergil’s ‘punishment’. 

“And for the ridiculous notion that I was just keeping you around as my whore. Let’s see just how slutty I can get you to act.”

I open my mouth to say something but suddenly I have Vergil’s tongue trying to slide down my throat. His grip on my throat tightens just a little bit, enough to let me know any resistance would be useless. I’ve never known him to act this way. Part of me wants to fight, get him to release me. Part of me wants to melt into a puddle at his feet. Guess which part wins.  
I moan and open my mouth wider for him. Damn, he’s just too good, and he knows all my turn-ons too. He kneads one of my breasts with his other hand then pinches the nipple hard. I cry out, pulling my head back. He moves his hand from my throat so he can kiss his way down my neck. As he gets to my pulse, he bites down hard, bruising me. Marking me.

“You’re mine! No one else is allowed to touch you. You are my property. Do you hear me, slut?” He whispers in my ear.

“Y… yes!” I gasp.

“Yes, what?” He whispers, nipping my earlobe.

When I don’t answer he squeezes my breast hard enough that I know I’ll have bruises.  
“Yes what, slut?”

“Master! Yes Master!” I cry out.

He grabs me by the hair and tugs me along to his bedroom. He pushes me into the middle of the room and locks the door. 

“Strip.” He orders.

I whimper in need but do as I’m told. I unzip my leather tank top and slide it down my arms, dropping it on the floor. I unbutton my denim mini skirt and slide it down my legs. I’m standing there in a blue lace bra, blue satin thong, blue satin suspender belt, blue fishnet stockings and blue high heels. I started wearing all blue underwear because it is Vergil’s favourite colour. I undo my bra and drop it on the floor. I go to undo the suspender belt.

“Stop! Leave the rest on!” 

I stop and stare at him. I’m so turned on right now it’s unbelievable. I love it when Vergil gets dominant but I’ve never seen him this dominant. I still feel like I’m being used a bit though, so this will be goodbye sex, why not make it count? It seems like hours since I stripped off and he hasn’t moved an inch. I begin to get self-conscious and raise my hands to cover my breasts.

“Don’t.” He demands quietly, staring at me like he’s trying to memorise every inch of my body.

He begins to undress, taking everything off quickly. 

“Crawl to me.” He orders once he’s naked.

I get onto my hands and knees and crawl slowly over to him. I look up his body when I reach him, gasping when I see how hard he is. 

“Suck me, my pretty little whore.” 

“Hey! I’m not… ow!” I cry as he grabs my hair, twisting it round his hand.

“Good sluts don’t talk back.” He growls and I whimper.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp.

“Suck me into that pretty little mouth of yours. By the time this night is over, bitch, you’re going to know who you belong to.”

I whimper in need then push my mouth down his cock. I suck hard for a few seconds then pull my mouth back up. I repeat the process over and over until Vergil grabs my head and starts thrusting into my mouth. He thrusts hard, hitting the back of my throat every time, making me gag and tears to fall down my cheeks. I’m completely helpless under his onslaught and I love it. I can feel how wet my pussy is due to the fact that my thong is soaked.  
I try to rub my thighs together to cause friction on my clit. Vergil groans, hitting the back of my throat, and cums in a rush. I swallow every drop and then lick his dick clean. He looks down at me and gives me a gentle smile. He releases my hair and sits on the edge of his bed.

“Come here, little slut.” He demands, slapping his legs.

I crawl over to him (he hasn’t given me permission to stand) and when I reach him, he grabs my hair, pulling me over his lap, ass in the air. I squirm as I realise what he’s going to do. As his hand slaps down on my ass I cry out and try to squirm away.

“Stop moving, bitch! This is for daring to flirt with someone else!”

I feel a shiver of fear when I notice that he’s really pissed off with me. It could mean he’ll actually make this hurt. I whimper and bite my lip, staying as still as possible so he doesn’t get angrier. He slaps my ass fifteen times until I’m screaming and begging him to fuck me. He shoves a finger into my pussy and swirls it round.

“See you’re all wet for me, slut.” He says, showing me his finger coated in my juices.

“Vergil, please…”

“What did you just call me?” He growls, narrowing his eyes.

“Master! I meant Master! Please, fuck me, Master!”

“No, no. Not yet. I’m going to make you beg for forgiveness before I fuck you.”

I whimper at his tone of voice. 

“On the bed, near the headboard, on your back with your hands above your head.”

I crawl onto the bed and get into the position he demanded. I watch as he gets three of his ties and walks up to the bed. He kneels over me and ties my wrists to the headboard. Then he crawls between my legs, on his knees. He smiles evilly at me, grabs my thong and rips it off. I arch and gasp as the fabric scrapes across my hips. He spreads my legs apart, wide, digging his fingers into my thighs to pin them open. 

“Keep them open for me, slut.” 

I nod. He leans over me and ties the last tie across my eyes. I gasp and my heart starts thumping in fear. He’s never done this before! I whimper as he scrapes his teeth across my nipple. I scream his name as he bites down on my stomach, bruising. He plunges his tongue into my pussy suddenly and I buck up crying out. 

“That’s it slut, scream how much you like it.”

He thrusts three fingers into my pussy hard. I scream out his name as the stretching almost hurts. He’s being rougher than ever before, almost to the point of it just being pain. I don’t know what’s gotten into him but I’m actually a bit scared. He pushes a thumb onto my clit and I moan, trying to rub myself against him. He thrusts his fingers in and out of me whilst circling my clit with his thumb. I can feel pressure building in the bottom of my stomach. I’m going to cum. Soon!  
I whimper as he suddenly removes his hand.

“Not yet, slut. You don’t get to cum yet.”

“Please, please!” I beg.

“No!” He growls. 

“What is wrong with you?!” I scream in frustration.

“What’s wrong with me?!” He yells, ripping the blindfold off me. “I’m angry!”

“Why?!” I sob.

“You almost got yourself killed!”

“But I’m okay, so why are you so angry at me?” I ask, tears streaming down my face.

He growls at me and kisses me angrily and hungrily. I open my mouth and respond in kind. I’m lost, completely confused about what is wrong with him. I’ve been hurt, almost killed, before and he didn’t get this angry. He pulls away.

“You flirted and were going to sleep with someone else!”

He leans down and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, kneading the other one with his hand. He licks one nipple and pinches the other. I moan and gasp at the differing sensations. He positions himself between my legs and thrusts his cock angrily into my pussy. I scream his name and wrap my legs around his waist. 

“You. Think. I. Don’t. Care. About. You!” He says between thrusts.

“You don’t!” I gasp out.

He stops moving and grabs my throat in a firm yet gentle grip. 

“You stupid little slut! How can you not see that I love you!?” He growls. “That’s what has me so pissed off! I do care about you!”

“I’m sorry.” I whisper. “I’m so, so sorry.”

He kisses me again, gently this time. Showing me just how much he loves me.

“Fuck me.” I whisper when he pulls away.

“Gladly, Princess.” He whispers.

He begins thrusting in and out of me again. Still hard and fast but gentler than before. He rubs his thumb across my clit and my orgasm explodes out of me. He unties me.

“On your hands and knees.” He orders.

“Yes, Master.” I whisper, shivering with pleasure.

I love it when he’s like this! He knows just how far to push me. How submissive I like to be. He pushes my head down to the mattress so my ass is in the air. He licks all the way from my clit to my ass and I arch up, crying out his name.

“Keep your head down!”

I whimper at his command and obey. He thrusts his dick into me and I have to fight to stay how he wants me. He thrusts in and out of me, hard, with a bruising grip on my hips. We cum together. Me screaming Vergil’s name and him roaring mine. When we come back down we curl up together.

“I love you too.” I whisper.

“And who do you belong to?” He asks quietly, nipping my shoulder.

“You. Always you.” I reply looking at him.


	12. Virgin Vergil (Virgin Vergil/ Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Vergil had to be a virgin at sometime right?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for JamieLynnKenway
> 
>  
> 
> Willing to consider ANY requests.

Virgin Vergil

I run down a dark alleyway hearing the demons chasing me. I never really believed in them before but it’s the only thing I can think that they are. They had emerged from a magical looking red ring right in front of me trying to slice my head off with their huge blades.  
I trip and fall and one of them is suddenly above me. It brings down a blade straight towards my head and I just manage to roll out of the way. I kick it off balance, get up and continue running. I hit a dead end and stop, trying to figure out what to do next. I look around and see a fire escape on the side of a building. I begin climbing, hoping they won’t be able to reach me.  
As I reach the roof of the building they jump up in front of me. Dammit! I didn’t think they’d be able to jump that high! I skid to a stop and look round the circle that the demons have made round me. One swings at me and I duck, tripping it as I go, making it fall on its own blade. It disintegrates into dust. I have no idea why they’re after me but there’s no way in hell I’m going down without a fight!  
Another one comes at me and I have to jump to get out of the way. I twist my feet round its leg, making it fall, and twist its bladed leg up stabbing it in the chest. I look round to see the rest coming towards me together. This is it. This is when I die. I won’t cower or cry, I’ll stand proudly and see death coming for me.  
WHOOSH!!  
I gasp as glowing blue blades fly past me into the demons. Killing them all. I turn to see where the blades came from and my mouth drops open. An incredible looking guy is slowly walking towards me. He looks like a Greek God! Pale, almost alabaster, skin with silver hair swept up and piercing ice blue eyes. He’s wearing a long blue coat and carrying a katana, walking with confidence.  
“Thank you.” I say.  
“You fought well.” He states matter-of-factly.  
“I was about to die.”  
“You lasted for over an hour against twenty devils.”  
“So? All I did was run.”  
“Most of you weak little humans would have frozen on the spot.”  
“’Weak little humans’? You’re a demon too!” I gasp, stepping back.  
“Yes I am.”  
“Then why save me?” I frown, confused.  
“A fighter like you shouldn’t be killed by such weak creatures.” He replies, standing inches away from me.  
“Does that mean you’re going to kill me?”  
“No. Now, come with me. These streets aren’t safe at night.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you!”  
He frowns at me and backhands me across the face. I fall onto the ground, everything spinning, and he lifts me over his shoulder and carries me away. I pass out on the way down the building.

 

I try to kick him in the head but he grabs my foot, twists it, and I end up on my face on the floor again. It’s been five days since he brought me here and it’s been nothing but non-stop training. He says a natural fighter like me should be trained properly, make me even stronger. I still don’t know why he cares but he does.  
“Get up!” He orders.  
I sigh but get back up. Other than that backhander the first night he’s been really careful not to hurt me. Funnily enough though that just pisses me off. At least if he was attacking me I’d have some kind of excuse to keep ending up on my ass! Instead though he just moves, twists and sweeps so I fall.  
“You’re not concentrating!” He growls at me.  
“Yes I am!”  
“No you’re not! If you were you’d at least be able to land one hit!”  
I swing my fist at his head and he just grabs it. He leans forwards and wraps his hand round my throat. I struggle but it’s no use. He’s not gripping my throat enough that it hurts but it is strong enough that I can’t get out of it.  
“You can’t let the anger control you. You must control, and therefore, use it.” He whispers into my ear.  
He lets go of me and steps back.  
“That’s enough for today.” He says walking away.  
“I’m going for a shower.” I say, heading towards the room he’s letting me stay in.

 

After my shower I realise all my clothes are in the laundry downstairs. I wrap my towel around my body and walk downstairs to get my clothes. Vergil doesn’t even seem to register that I’m in the same room as him as I walk past to the laundry room. As I bend down to get my clothes from the dryer the towel slips down onto the floor. I turn as I hear a gasp from the other room. Vergil is sitting upright on his sofa, staring at me with his mouth open and a blush creeping along his cheeks.  
“Anyone would think you’ve never seen a naked woman before.” I laugh, re-wrapping the towel.  
His blush deepens and my mouth falls open.  
“You haven’t, have you?!” I gasp.  
“Why would I be interested in seeing some little human naked?” He sneers.  
I frown, pissed off with his attitude. I drop the towel again and walk up to him swinging my hips as I go. He tries to look uninterested but I can see a heat in his eyes. I walk up to him and lean over, placing my hands on the back of the sofa on either side of his head. He can’t stop looking at my breasts. I reach out and push his head up using a finger under his chin. I lean down and plant my lips on his. I lick along his lips and he gasps, opening his mouth so I can push my tongue in.  
He moans in pleasure and I straddle his lap. He tentatively puts his hands on my waist. I reach down and bring his hands up to my breasts, making his thumbs rub across my nipples. I squeeze my breasts with his hands and I throw my head back moaning. He looks at me uncertainly and leans down, licking my nipple into his mouth. I cry out at the feel of his mouth.  
“Did I hurt you?” He asks, worriedly.  
“No! I liked it.” I smile.  
It’s so strange seeing this guy, who’s normally so sure of himself, being uncertain and shy. He smiles then leans back down, sucking on my nipple. I throw my head back and moan. Damn, he learns fast! He’s watching every twitch, flinch and moan I’m making, learning what I do and don’t like. I stand up, pulling Vergil with me.  
“Where are we going?” He asks.  
“To a bed. If you want to, anyway?” I ask.  
“Yes! Yes I do.” He says.  
I smile at him and lead him up to his room. When we get inside I begin to undress him. I unbutton his shirt and pull it down his arms. I undo his trousers and slide them down. He gingerly steps out of his trousers and stands there, biting his lip. I kiss him lightly again, trying to reassure him. He gets bold and grabs my hair, pulling me into him and deepening the kiss. I moan into his move as he grabs my ass with his other hand, grinding me against his erection. I arch back, creating even more contact. Vergil growls and his eyes glow red. I realise that there’s more than one reason to take things slowly. I pull out of his grasp and slide down his body.  
“What are you doing?” He asks, frowning in confusion.  
“You’ll see.” I smile.  
I run my hand down his shaft, from tip to base. His eyes widen in wonder at the sensation. I pull my hand back up then run it down once more. He closes his eyes and that’s when I strike. I push my mouth down his cock and he cries out in surprise. I swallow him all the way down and glance up at him. His eyes are wide, his mouth is gaping and his eyes are still red.  
I move my mouth up and down his dick, sucking lightly. His eyes lose focus and he grips my hair tightly, thrusting on instinct. I open my mouth wider and let him fuck my mouth, biting down gently if he goes too deep or stays deep too long. Like I said, he’s a quick learner, it doesn’t take long for him to fuck my mouth like a pro.  
I eventually pull back, standing up. He whimpers. Whimpers! As I step away. I smile at him and lead him to the bed, laying him down on his back. I lick my way up his legs and straddle his waist, sitting over his erection but not letting it enter me.  
“Are you sure you want this?” I ask.  
“Fuck yes! Please!”  
I grip his erection and move it to my entrance. I slowly lower myself on his cock. He cries out and digs his demonic claws into my hips. I moan at the pain but allow him to carry on. I understand he’s just not used to having to keep control under these circumstances. Plus I like some pain and blood play during sex.  
I look him in the eyes as I begin to ride him, slowly. He begins to writhe under me. I lead one of his hands to between my legs, making him rub my clit. I arch back as I ride him a little faster. He runs his other hand up to my breast, squeezing it and scratching over my nipple. He drags a claw down the tip of my breast, cutting me shallowly as he does. I scream out in pleasure and Vergil freezes.  
“I’m sorry!” He cries out.  
“It’s ok! I enjoyed it.” I reassure him.  
“Humans like things like this?”  
“Some do some don’t.”  
“You do?”  
“To a point.” I reply, cautiously.  
He growls and pulls me down, over him, and starts sucking my blood from the cut on my breast. I cry out and ride him hard and fast. He sucks my breast and rubs my clit until I cum, scratching down his chest. He growls, sounding completely animalistic, and cums inside me. He fills my pussy to overflowing and I collapse on top of him. He wraps his arms round me.  
When our breathing goes back to normal Vergil slides us up to the top of the bed. We snuggle together, me curled up into his chest, him wrapped round me. He runs his hands up and down my body and I lick little laps round his sweat coated chest.  
“That was amazing!” He states.  
“It only gets better the more you learn.” I smile.  
“Then let’s see what I’ve learnt so far.” He says, after a few minutes.  
He rolls me over onto my back and sits between my legs. He’s hard again. Oh the things I’m going to teach him! These lessons will be fun.


	13. Blind Love (Vergil/Blind Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you go on without sight?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for JamieLynnKenway
> 
> All requests considered.

Blind Love

I twist and turn trying to avoid the blade coming for me. It just misses me and I swing my katana up and round, lobbing the devil’s head off. I turn and watch Vergil and Dante fight their opponents. It’s such a sight, beautiful and graceful, a deadly dance.  
Dante is all power and rashness. Vergil is cold and calculating. Dante rushing in sword swinging, not thinking just reacting. Vergil is as still as possible. Every movement has a reason for it, every swing of the blade cuts an enemy down. Watching them is like watching a world class ballet of fire and ice.  
There’s one demon left but we decide to take it on together. It’s one of the exploding, laughing ones so it’s a toughie. I go to its right, Dante on its left and Vergil at its front. Vergil sends his summoned swords at it, I hit it a few times and then Dante finishes it off with a couple of bullets. It’s something we’ve done hundreds of times before. This time, though, something goes wrong.  
It’s explodes, but instead of the blast it normally sends out, it shoots out all these shafts of light. Brighter than the sun. With their supernatural reflexes, the guys manage to shield their selves from the rays but I get hit in the face, full on. I scream as I feel a horrendous pain through my eyes, collapsing to my knees with my hands over my eyes. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?!” I hear Dante yell.

“Princess?” Vergil asks from beside me.

“I… I c-can’t… see.” I gasp.

 

Three weeks later and I’ve finally been released from hospital. I’ve had the bandages over my eyes removed for about a week but I still can’t see. The doctors are still hopeful that my sight will return but I’m not. I walk into Devil May Cry with help from Dante and Vergil. I can tell straight away that the others are there. I can smell Lady’s perfume, the special gun oil Trish uses on her pistols. I can hear Nero’s devil bringer pulsing and Kyrie’s breathing.

“Hey, welcome home.” They all say at once.

“How are you feeling?” Kyrie asks.

“How are you holding up?” Nero asks.

“You must be glad to be back.” Trish.

“How much did you hate the hospital food?” Lady.

So many questions, so many words, but I can hear them all laced with one thing. Pity. And I fucking HATE it! I don’t want their pity! None of them have a clue! Kyrie doesn’t live to kill monsters. Nero and the guys have healing powers. Trish is a demon! The only one who might have an inkling is Lady. She lives to kill demons too. She is the only other full human hunter. She’s the only one who dreads the day she can’t continue hunting. 

“I’m going to bed.” I say and turn towards the stairs.

I trip over the coffee table and land on my face. I hear them all run to me as I stand back up. I slap their hands away. Obviously I had walked further into the shop than I thought. I know this place though, every inch of it, and I’ll be damned if I need help to walk round my own home! I gingerly walk forwards. As I reach where I think the stairs are I lean my arm out and find the bannister. I can feel them all hanging round me. All except one. I know, somehow, that Vergil hasn’t moved past the door. I’m grateful that at least one person isn’t treating me like an invalid.

I walk slowly up the stairs, counting as I go. I know exactly how many steps there are. I counted them before, randomly, as I went up or down them. I head to my room, again by counting steps. I go in and walk straight to the bed, curling up on it on my side. I don’t bother with the lights. No point if all I can see is blackness anyway. I curl up in a foetal position and cry.

 

I must have fallen asleep as I wake to the sound of my door open and close. I don’t hear anything else so it must have been Vergil. Everyone else makes noise when they move. The only other person that should’ve been able to move so quietly is Dante. Dante, growing up around humans, learned at a very young age to make noise when he walks or else the humans get scared. Vergil however, growing up around demons, learned that there would be less pain and torture the quieter and less noticed that he was.

“Hi Vergil.” I said.

“You knew it was me.” He actually sounds proud.

“You’re the only person who walks silently.” I shrug.

“You’re beginning to rely on your other sense. Good.”

“Yeah, brilliant.” I reply, sarcastically.

“It IS good! You need to rely on your other senses when you can no longer see.”

“Oh, how would you know!?” I yell.

“Taking my sight was a favourite punishment of Mundus’ when he… owned… me.” He whispers.

"I'm sorry."

“Don’t be. I survived and it gave me more skills.”

“Yeah but you’re a half devil. I’m just human.”

“You’ve never let that make you weak before.”

“I’m not weak!”

“Prove it.”

“How?” 

“Stop moping round and start living again.” He whispers in my ear.

I feel his fingers at the bottom of my t-shirt and beginning to lift it. I gasp, not realising he was that close to me. He lifts my t-shirt over my head and pushes me down on the bed. He undoes my jeans and slides them down my legs and off my feet. I’m left in just my underwear, straining to hear him so I can tell where he is. I suddenly feel something freezing cold against my collarbone. I gasp and arch up trying to brush it away.

“Relax on the bed. I want you to feel these sensations whilst your senses are heightened. None of it will hurt. Trust me.” He whispers.

“I do trust you.” I whisper, hearing his breath hitch slightly at my words.

The cold sensation slides across my throat leaving a wet trail behind it. It must be an ice cube. He slides it along my other collarbone. It is leaving prickly sensations of cold as it slides along. It’s making me hypersensitive everywhere it’s touching. Vergil begins to slide it down my chest, swirling it over my bra clad nipple. I gasp at the sensation of my nipple hardening instantly.  
He chuckles as he slides it down my stomach, making me writhe as he goes. He continues downwards and I expect him to go over my panties like he did my bra but he doesn’t. He suddenly shoves his hand and the ice cube into my panties, pressing the ice’s coldness against my clit. I cry out at the biting sensation that is caused by the coldness. He rubs it back and forth until it melts and I’m moaning from the intensity of the sensations. When the ice melts he thrusts two ice cold fingers into my pussy making me scream his name. It’s like because I can’t see the feelings he’s creating are even stronger than normal. Almost overwhelming.  
He pulls his fingers out just as I was almost at the point of orgasm. Vergil laughs as I whimper at him. 

“It’s not going to finish that quickly, Princess.” He whispers “Now, stay there like a good girl.”

A shudder goes through me at his tone but I do as I’m told. It’s agonizing as I wait to find out what Vergil will do next. Not being able to see anything intensifies the waiting. I hear a weird rattling noise then a squirting noise. Suddenly, I feel something sticky landing on my stomach. I gasp and squirm at the feel of it. Vergil laughs and then unclips my bra, pulling it off. I feel more of the sticky stuff land on my breasts. 

“Open your mouth.” He orders.

I do as I’m told and he places a finger, with the sticky stuff on it, in my mouth. I suck it clean and realise its whipped cream. I nip his fingertip and smile when I hear him gasp. I love being responsible for making him make noises like that. His finger disappears and I strain to hear what he’s doing. I feel the bed dip by my legs and my legs get spread roughly. I moan at the feel of Vergil’s fingers digging in to my thighs.  
I can sense him leaning over me. It feels like hours before I feel him move. I yelp as I feel his tongue lapping up the cream on my stomach.

“So intense right Baby?” He asks between licks.

“Oh! Yes! Fuck yes!”

“There’s my Little Fighter.”

I reach out towards him and he grabs my hand, kissing it lightly. I run it up from his lips to his hair. It’s so soft! It’s like I’m running my fingers through silk! I run my hands down to feel his sculpted cheeks. His skin is so much softer than it ever looked. I move down to his lips and he nibbles my fingers. I moan at the feeling of his teeth. He stays still though, as I move my hands down. I gasp as I realise he’s at least shirtless! I run my hands down his chest. I had no idea how hard his abs actually were! I continue down and realise he isn’t wearing any trousers. I go to run my hands further but he grabs my wrists, pinning them above my head.

“Patience is a virtue, you know.” He whispers into my ear.

I whimper and struggle but he won’t let me go.

“If you don’t be a good girl I won’t be able to continue.” He growls at me.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop!” I gasp.

“Good girl.”

He carries on licking the cream off my stomach. Every time he cleans a patch of my skin clean he bites down gently. By the time he’s finished I’m writhing and moaning, soaking through my panties with arousal. He begins to clean one of my breasts and I have to fight not to reach for him again.

“If you reach out again I WILL tie you down, Princess.” He growls at me.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know I was doing it.” I whimper.

“Well, don’t do it again or I will punish you!” He says, his demon sounding through his voice. 

I arch and moan, realising how aroused he must be. He continues to clean my breast and when all the cream is gone, he sucks my nipple into his mouth. He bites down on my nipple hard, making me scream and dig my fingers into the quilt beneath me. He moves on to my other nipple and licks the cream off that one.

“Vergil, please, just fuck me! Please!” I beg. 

“No! I want to show you just how little your sight matters.”

“I get what you’re trying to do but it won’t work! Not anywhere but the bedroom, Vergil, so please just fuck me! Make me feel normal again. Please!” I start to cry. 

“You are normal!” He says angrily.

I can hear even more of his demon in his voice. His words are lisping slightly so I know he has fangs and if he has fangs he has claws. He growls and rips my panties off. I gasp as he lifts my legs up over his shoulders. His claws dig into my hips as he thrusts into me in one go. I scream his name and scratch his arms. He growls my name as he begins to move. Ramming into me over and over.  
I feel a wetness under my fingers and realise I must have drawn blood. I can’t tell how rough I’m being without my sight. I pull my fingers away.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp.

“For. What?” He asks between thrusts. 

“I’ve made you bleed!” I cry.

“I enjoy it! I’m a half devil remember? You don’t have to hold back with me!”

I finally let go. Let go of my worries, my stresses and my inhibitions. I put my hands in his hair, using the feeling of it on my legs to aim for it, grabbing it between my fingers. I begin to moan his name over and over again until I’m panting from the lack of oxygen. He rubs my clit and I cum, pussy tightening around his cock which feels so much bigger than I know it is. I bite my lip as my whole body tenses with my climax, drawing blood.  
A few more thrusts and Vergil follows me over the edge into his own climax. His seed fills my pussy, feeling so much hotter than I’d ever realised it was before. When he finishes he lets my legs drop back down to the mattress and continues licking the cream off my breast. When he’s finished licking me clean he kisses me. I moan at the taste of our mouths meeting. His taste of scotch and cream mixes with the coppery taste of my blood.  
Vergil lays down next to me, pulling me so my head rests on his chest. He wraps his arms round me protectively and it suddenly occurs to me that both he and Dante must be feeling terrible about what’s happened to me. It wasn’t their fault but I know they’ll still blame their selves. And do anything in their power to allow me to lead as normal a life as possible.

“I can’t fight anymore.” I whisper.

“You may not be able to come out on jobs with us but we can train you so you can still defend yourself.” He replies, calmly.

I can hear the guilt and grief in his tone though. I begin to doze off promising myself that I’ll stop moping. The guys don’t deserve to be permanently miserable for an accident they couldn’t prevent. I hear the door open and close, then Dante’s steps coming over to the bed. He lays down beside me, wrapping his arms over me too. I hear him sigh miserably into my shoulder and I swear I feel a tear fall onto my skin too.  
Yes, tomorrow, for these two men who mean the world to me, I’ll start living again. I’ll figure out how to live a life like this from now on. Hell, maybe I’ll be lucky and my sight will return. Either way, though, with these two watching over me I know I’ll be okay.

“I WILL be okay!” I swear.

Both guys cuddle closer to me but I can practically feel their rediscovered happiness.


	14. Silence is Golden (Vergil/Mute Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would Vergil choose you?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for JamieLynnKenway
> 
> Any requests welcome

Silence is Golden

 

“Move it!” The demon growls at us, pulling the chain to make us enter the cage.

There are five of us. All attractive young women, stolen from our lives by these demons. They plan on selling us to the highest bidder. The other women are crying and begging, trying to cover up their underwear clad bodies. I curl my lip at them slightly. Even if I COULD talk I wouldn’t beg. If I’m going to die I’m going with my dignity intact. If whichever demon buys me, wants to rape me I’ll kill it.

“I want her!” An ice cold voice says to the demon in charge.

I look over and see a man talking. My eyes widen in shock. He doesn’t look like a demon. He’s got alabaster skin, piercing ice blue eyes and swept up silver hair. He’s wearing a blue coat and carrying a katana. He’s gesturing to me. I’m kind of surprised. Out of all the women here I’m nowhere near the best looking. 

“Bidding starts in an hour.” The demon replies.

“I want her. Now!” The man says.

“Then you’ll just have to pay the highest in the auction.” The demon grins at him.

So quickly I can’t see him, the man has his sword against the demons neck, drawing a lot of black demon blood. 

“Give her to me and I’ll let you live.” The man growls quietly.

The demon pees himself and hands the man his keys.

“Take her. Take her.” Demon gasps.

The man opens the door to the cage and summons me imperially with a wave of his hand. The other women curl up in the corners, cowering away from the open door. I don’t. I stand with my head held high in the middle of the cage, meeting the man’s eyes. If he wants me he can come and get me! I may have no voice but that doesn’t make me a mouse. 

“You girl, come here!” He orders me with a frown.

I shake my head at him and continue standing here. He smirks at me then strides over, watching all round to make sure no one tries to attack him. He unlocks the shackles on my wrists and grabs my upper arm. He drags me from the cage and relocks it, handing the keys back to the demon. He continues to drag me until we get to a dark recess in the hallway.

“From now on you do exactly what I say, when I say it! I do not like to repeat myself. Do you understand?” He says coldly.

I just glare at him. I’ll be damned if I bow down to this bully!

“Answer me, girl!” He growls.

I reach up and try to slap him round the face. He catches my wrist in a bruising grip and I cry out silently. He frowns at me.

“Answer me!” He says, eyes beginning to glow red.

‘I can’t!’ I mouth at him.

“You can’t talk?” He asks looking confused.

I nod and mime that I have no voice. He releases my wrist and nods at me.

“At least you’ll be quiet.” He says. “Let’s go shopping for clothes.”

I frown in confusion tilting my head. 

“Well, you can’t walk around like that all the time.” He says, walking off and waving for me to follow.

 

A few hours later and the man drives us up a huge driveway to a stunning looking mansion. He’s taken me to a huge boutique and spent hundreds on me. Clothes, make-up, shoes, toiletries and books. He bought some books for himself too. I’m nervous. I don’t understand what he wants from me. He obviously isn’t about to kill me, why spend all this money on me if he was. He isn’t planning on just keeping me as a sex slave, otherwise I wouldn’t need clothes. I’ve started to sign, asking him what he wants from me, a couple of times but he doesn’t understand it.

“We’re here.” He says.

I get out of the car and go to grab the bags. Before I can, however, he has them and is already heading to the front door. I look round wondering if I could make a run for it but something stops me. So far, he hasn’t hurt me, raped me or killed me, so maybe he’s not that bad a person? I also think that maybe he’s gay, so he won’t want to have sex with me anyway? He has to be gay! I didn’t choose my clothes or make-up, he did! He knew what colours suited me, what colours didn’t and what style of clothes would look good on me.  
I follow him into the mansion. The whole place seems to be stylish and stately decorated. Everything matches. Definitely gay! No straight man could do décor this well! He stops and looks at me, gesturing with his head for me to follow. I follow him up a grand stairway. He leads me to a master bedroom. It has a huge for poster bed in the middle of it. The whole room is done very stylishly in blue. 

“This is my room. You’ll be staying in here with me.” He says looking at me calmly.

My eyes widen and my mouth drops open in shock. I begin to shake my head, walking backwards out of the room. He’s suddenly right in front of me, holding my upper arm in a tight but gentle grip. 

“It’s the only way I can make sure you won’t run off.” He says.

I shake my head and grab the notebook and pen, he gave me earlier, from my jeans pocket.

I won’t run away. I promise! I write.

“You’ll try. Don’t worry, Girl, I have no interest in rape.” He sneers.

I don’t even know your name!

“Vergil. My name is Vergil.” He says quietly, pulling me back into the bedroom. “I’ll sleep on the sofa there. You’ll have the bed. There’s an ensuite through there.”

Why do you want me? Why buy me all these things?

“I didn’t think you deserved the same fate as those sniffling humans you were with. You had courage. You needed clothes and I have money. You can go anywhere you please during the day but at night you stay in here. You understand?”

I nod slowly. I still don’t understand. He seems so cold and distant but does strangely kind things. My head is beginning to hurt and I realize I haven’t had anything to eat or drink in about twenty four hours. Suddenly the world tips to the side and then goes to black. The last thing I feel as I fall unconscious is Vergil catching me before I hit the floor and carrying me to the bed. 

 

When I wake up its dark and Vergil is sitting next to me on the bed, reading a huge leather bound book. I sit up slowly, pulling myself up against the headboard. 

“So, you’re awake.” He says, not looking up from his book. “I suppose you’ll want food now then.”

I nod and my stomach lets out a huge growl. I place my hand on my stomach and I blush. He smiles at me and gets up, leaving the room. I take a peek at the book and am shocked to realise the leather is a fake cover. It’s actually a sign language book! I’m absolutely stunned. I get out of the bed, intending to go after Vergil, but a wave of dizziness hits me again and I wobble.

“Get back into bed you stupid Girl!” Vergil growls, walking in with a tray of food and a glass of coke. 

I sit back down and Vergil places the tray on my lap. My mouth waters at the delicious looking food. I dig into the food with a ravenous appetite. I see Vergil smile from the corner of my eye but when I look at him he looks away.

Thank You I write, showing the page to Vergil.

“Well there’s no point having a servant who dies of starvation.” He says coldly.

I frown at him slightly, wondering if he’s telling the truth. He seems to say one thing but act differently. I just tilt my head at him then carry on eating. When I’m done I go to take the dishes to the kitchen but Vergil stops me.

“Stay here and rest!” He orders.

I try to get his attention so I can tell him I’m okay but he’s already turned his back to me. In total frustration about EVERYTHING that’s happened to me over the last couple of days, I throw the glass of coke at him. The glass hits the wall by his head and smashes. He goes absolutely still and I put my hand over my mouth in horror barely daring to breath. He slowly places the tray on the chest of drawers by the doorway and turns to me.  
His eyes are glowing red and he takes a step towards me. I try to scurry to the other side of the mattress, trying to put the bed between us, but he grabs my ankle and begins to drag me towards him. My mind completely shuts down and I go into fight mode. I kick him in the face with my free foot and twist my other foot out of his grasp. He dives across the bed at me so I run round the foot of the bed aiming for the doorway.  
I slip slightly on the coke and cut my feet on the glass but I don’t stop. I carry on running towards the stairs but Vergil catches up to me. He pushes me against the wall. I can’t escape. I can’t fight. I do the only thing I can do, I shield myself from the blow I know is coming. It doesn’t come, though. Instead Vergil gently grabs my wrists and pulls my arms down, making me look at him.

“Do you truly believe I would hurt you?” He asks quietly.

I shrug. I mean what does he expect? I was kidnapped by demons, paraded around in my underwear, chained up and taken prisoner by him. He looks down to hide the emotions in his eyes. I think I’ve made him sad. He sighs quietly then frowns, looking at my feet. His head comes back up and his grip on my wrists tighten. I open my mouth to say ow silently. He takes a deep breath and relaxes his grip.  
He lifts me up bridal style and carries me to his bed. He lays me down gently and heads to the bathroom. I decide now would be the right time to escape. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up. As I stand up the pain from my cut feet kicks in and I fall to the ground. Vergil darts out of the bathroom and growls when he sees me on the floor.

“Stupid girl! What do you think you’re doing?”

I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I sign as I start to cry.

“Foolish girl. There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. You’re just trying to survive.” He sighs.

He gently puts me back on the bed then heads back to the bathroom, gesturing me to stay where I am. I nod to him still crying. He comes back a few minutes later and hands me a box of tissues. I take them and smile at him. He has bandages and antiseptic in his hands. He also has thread, a needle and tweezers.  
He sits at my feet and starts cleaning them gently. I wince and keep trying to pull them away but he has a firm, but gentle, grip on my ankle. Once he has cleaned enough of the blood off to see, he begins to check for glass shards in the wounds. He picks a few out with the tweezers and I bite my lip and cry from the pain. He glances at me, giving me an apologetic look, and douses my feet with the antiseptic. I open my mouth in a silent cry and writhe in pain. He bandages my feet gently, luckily enough without needing to put stitches in.  
He moves up the bed towards me and wraps his arms round me, cuddling me closely as I cry. He runs his hands through my hair. I stop crying and wipe away the tears. 

Thank you. I sign.

“Its okay, My Little Fighter, I’ll take care of you.” He whispers.

Why?

“When I saw you standing there I was drawn to you. You stood there without fear. Without crying or begging. I knew you were a fighter! Then you sneered at those sniffling little humans like they disgusted you. I want you. You are the perfect partner for me.”

I just blink at him. I run my hand down his cheek. He grabs my hand and kisses along the knuckles. I lean forwards and place my lips against his in a chaste kiss. He moans as our lips touch. He grabs me by the hair and roughens our kiss, biting my lip until I open for his tongue. Oh fuck! He tastes so good. I wrap my arms round his neck and lean into him more. He begins to run his hands down my back, grapping the bottom of my strappy top lifting it up to take it off. We separate from the kiss as he lifts the top over my head.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asks.

I nod emphatically. I begin to undo his shirt but get frustrated with the buttons. Vergil laughs at my impatience as I rip his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He unclips my bra and throws it across the room. He ravishes my mouth again, making me arch into him, and rubs my nipples. I throw my head back and he sucks both nipples together. I grab handfuls of his hair, pulling against him.  
He growls and bites down on one of my nipples, drawing blood. I tense as he does it. He looks up at me as he laps up the blood, making sure I’m enjoying it. I nod at him. He scratches down my back lightly and I grab his hair harder. He growls even louder and pushes me flat on the bed. His eyes are glowing red, he has fangs and claws.  
I feel a shiver of fear go through me at his demon side showing itself. I’m about to push him away when he makes eye contact with me. He just stares into my eyes and I see… him. Just him. I see that he’s waiting for me to push him away but unwilling to hide himself from me. I wrap my legs round his waist, rubbing myself against his erection. He moans and shreds my jeans with his claws.  
He spreads my legs roughly, digging his claws into my skin just a little. I arch at the sensations.

“Look at me.” He orders and I obey. “I want to see that you’re enjoying everything I’m doing.”

I nod at him as I use my legs to rub against him again. He groans at the feel of my wet pussy against his trouser clad cock. He kisses his way down my stomach, nipping me as he goes. He sucks on my clit, burying his face in my wet pussy. I arch but try to keep eye contact like he told me to. The sight of him looking at me while licking my pussy is such a turn on. He pushes his tongue into me and swirls it round, making me writhe and close my eyes, digging my nails into the quilt beneath me.

“I said keep looking at me!” He growls, digging his claws into my hips until my eyes fly open.

He bites my clit, hard and I arch, closing my eyes again. He rears over me roaring. He straddles one of my legs and grabs my hair, roughly, staying on his elbows and knees above me. 

“I told you to keep looking at me!”

I bite my lip and smirk at him, waiting for him to totally lose control. I know I should be scared but I’m not. I want him to lose it. I want him at his most animalistic. Most demonic. I trust him somehow. 

“Don’t smile at me whilst disobeying me!”

I grin at him and grab his erection, digging my nails into the fabric of his trousers. He grabs my wrist and growls at me. I lick my lips at him and I’m glad when he watches my tongue the whole time. I move the leg he’s straddling so it’s rubbing against him. He growls and thrusts two fingers into my pussy. I deliberately close my eyes again and he finally losses it.  
He roars and shreds the front of his trousers.  
He moves between my legs grabbing my ass. He lifts my hips off the bed and plunges himself inside my pussy. I arch and slice his chest with my nails. He hisses at me then pulls himself out of me. He looks at me one last time, still in control enough to know he wants me willing, and I nod.  
He growls and spins me over onto my hands and knees. He slaps my ass making me squirm and wiggle for him. He thrusts his fingers back into my pussy and I throw my head back. Every time he thrusts his fingers in I push my hips back, matching him thrust for thrust. I’m panting from my arousal. He grabs my hair and pulls my head back.

“If you want me to stop, at any point, tap your right hand on the mattress five times.” He says, showing me how to tap.

I nod and he pushes my head down into the mattress. I grasp the quilt tightly in my hands, not wanting to tap accidentally. He pushes his dick into my pussy again and begins to thrust in and out. He’s hard, rough and fast. He grips my hips in a bruising grasp and pounds away at me. I can’t think, I can only feel. All I’m aware of is that I can’t tap my hand!  
I’m close, so close! I move my hips to meet his thrusts. He moves his hand from my hip to my clit and presses hard. I cum mouth open in a silent scream, pussy clenching around his dick. He roars my name, digging his claws into my hips again, as he cums filling my pussy with his seed.  
We collapse in a tangled, sweaty, panting heap on the bed. Vergil moves first. Lifting me onto his chest so he can see my face. He brushes my hair back and looks at me closely. I smile reassuringly at him. 

“I guess I got a great sex slave after all.” He says, laughing.

I slap him on the chest playfully and he mock growls. Maybe I could actually, finally, have a life after all.

"I'll always look after you, My Little Fighter. I think you’re already fighting your way into my heart.” He whispers into my ear.


	15. Rest and Relaxation (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you and Dante unwind after a hard mission?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Cosmic-Chaos. Hope you like it :)

Rest and Relaxation

“Wow that was a big job.” I sigh tiredly, sitting down on a street bench.

“Yeah, Babe, but it was fun.” Dante smiles at me.

I glare at him. Other than a few stretches to ease his sore muscles he looks ready for round two! Whereas me, poor little human I am, I’m ready to collapse. I close my eyes for a second. 

 

I must have fallen asleep, or passed out, as the next thing I know is I’m being carried through the door of Devil May Cry by Dante. I cuddle into his neck sighing in contentment as he carries me upstairs. He lays me down on the bed gently then starts to undress. I raise my head enough to watch him get naked. He glances at me and smirks.

“So, you let me carry you all the way home and then, miraculously, wake up in time to watch me strip huh?”

“Shut up! I didn’t mean to fall asleep, Jerk.” I reply sleepily. “Thank you for carrying me though.”

“Any time, Babe. I like having you in my arms.”

I get up to undress myself. I put my weapons on the dresser and take my jacket off. I wince as I lift my top over my head, though, as I have a huge bruise over my ribs. One of the devils must have landed a blow earlier. Dante is suddenly standing next to me, running his hand over my ribs. Once he’s satisfied nothings broken he steps back.  
I look at him and notice he’s got some injuries that are still healing too. I frown at him realising they must have been really bad to not have healed by now.

“Did you carry me home whilst bleeding to death?” I gasp in shock.

“I don’t die that easy Babe.” He smirks.

He’s right but it’s still touching that he carried me whilst being that injured. I step up to him and give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Thank you, Baby.” I smile.

He smiles back at me and wraps his arms round my waist. He hugs me close, nestling his nose against my hair. I step back and take off my trousers. He runs his hand up my ass as I bend down to push them over my feet. I moan at his touch. I don’t know what it is about him but it’s like I’m addicted to him. His touch. His scent. Everything about him. Even though I’m bruised and exhausted, I want him.

“I’m going to grab a shower.” I say.

“You fell asleep on a bench! What if you fall asleep in the shower?” He says, concerned.

“I’ll take the risk. I’m covered in demon blood and … gunk.”

He frowns at me as I head downstairs to the shower. I want him but not whilst I’m covered in... stuff. I start running the water until it’s at a temperature I like then step under the spray. I sigh as the water eases the aches in my muscles. Even the bruise on my ribs doesn’t hurt as much anymore. I’m standing leaning against the wall on my hands, head under the spray, when Dante steps into the shower behind me. 

“I figured this was the best way to make sure you didn’t fall asleep and kill yourself.” He says, hands running along my hips.

I just smile and start rubbing my body wash over my body. He rubs the soap into my back, massaging the tension from my muscles. I sigh as the aches disappear. Once we’re both cleaned he wraps a towel around me. We head into the kitchen to get a midnight snack. Or a five a.m. snack should I say.  
We curl up together on the sofa and eat our food. I feel so safe, warm and protected curled up under his arm. I love him so much. I know he loves me too. He’s never said it but its there in all the nice things he does. Like carrying me home whilst injured, tending my injuries, buying me nice things even though he’s practically broke and letting me move in when my apartment got flooded.  
He runs his hand through my hair and rests his head on mine. Dante being Dante though, it doesn’t take long before his hand is moving lower onto my ass. I moan as his hands squeezes my ass. I start running my hand up his thigh under his towel. He grabs me suddenly, lifting me up as he stands. He throws me over his shoulder, being careful of my ribs as he does. He heads upstairs slapping my ass periodically as he goes.  
When we get into the room he tosses me on the bed, pulling my towel off me as he does. I sprawl naked on the bed and smile up at him. He smirks at me as he drops his towel, making me gasp as I see he’s fully erect. I run my hand down my stomach, to my pussy. I begin to rub my clit as he watches, teasing him. He grabs my ankles and pulls me down the bed roughly.

“I didn’t say you could do that.” He growls at me, eyes flashing with his devil half.

“Sorry sir.” I pout, removing my hands.

“Good girl.”

I get so turned on when he acts like this. Don’t get me wrong, I get turned on when he’s being soft and gentle, rough but not dominant and when he lets me be in charge, but this… this REALLY does it for me. I lay perfectly still as he looks down at me. I really want to touch myself or have him fuck me but I know he won’t do that until he’s ready. 

“Sit up.” He orders.

I do as I’m told and he steps closer to me running his hand through my hair. 

“Suck me, now!”

I lick my way from the base of his cock to the tip, biting the tip of his cock as I do. He grabs a fistful of my hair and pushes my mouth down on his cock. I open my mouth wide and relax my throat as he fucks my mouth. He hits the back of my throat over and over but always gives me enough time to breath before each thrust. I moan each time he thrusts. I love this. Being used by him anyway he wants, but only because I trust him. 

“Oh, fuck! Your mouth is so good, Babe!” He groans.

He releases my hair and steps back. I suck hard until his cock pops out of my mouth. I look up at him and lick my lips. He groans at the sight. 

“On your hands and knees on the bed. Now!” He demands.

“But I want to suck you some more.” I pout, pushing his boundaries a little.

“Do as you’re told or be punished.” He growls.

I pout some more but do as I’m told. He slaps my ass with his hand, hard. I yelp and try to squirm away but he grabs my hips and pulls me back. He slaps my ass until I’m crying and begging him to stop. I’m so turned on by now my pussy is dripping onto the mattress beneath me. He kisses his way down my spine. I cry out as his tongue plunges into my pussy.

“So wet for me, Babe, always so wet.” He whispers seductively.

“Fuck me, Baby, please. Please Dante!” I beg, wanting to feel his huge cock filling me up.

“Patience, Babe, patience.”

I whimper at his response. He laughs then licks my pussy from front to back in one long swipe. I cry out as he thrusts his tongue into my pussy swirling it round. He rubs his thumb against my clit. I’m so close to coming it’s almost painful. He thrusts two fingers into me whilst rubbing my clit. I’m so close, so close. Just as my pussy starts to tighten round his fingers he pulls them out and stops. I whimper and try to move backwards. 

“You don’t cum until I tell you you can. Do you understand?” He growls, his devil coming through in his voice.

“Please, Dante, please!”

“Do you understand me?!” He demands pulling my hair.

“Yes!” I cry out.  
He grabs my waist and I cry out in pain as he hurts the bruise on my side. He stands up then lays on the bed looking at my face.

“Do you think you can ride me without it hurting, Babe?” He asks concerned.

“Yes.” I gasp.

“Ride me!”

I crawl up his body, licking as I go. I stop to suck his cock a couple of times, making him gasp and thrust. I straddle his waist and push my pussy down his cock, making us both cry out in pleasure. He feels so big this way and goes so deep I almost cum straight away. I sit still until my almost climax recedes. When I feel its safe I begin to move, riding him hard and fast. I tilt my hips backwards and forwards, scraping my clit against his pubis.  
When he’s clawing at the quilt underneath him with his demonic hands. I start bouncing up and down, letting his dick almost come out then pushing down onto him hard. He grips my hips, digging his claws in slightly and drawing blood. I scream for him as his nails cause a little pain. I’m fighting to hold off my orgasm now. He scratches down my thighs, just enough to leave red marks and I cry out, throwing my head back.

“Cum now!” He groans, pressing on my clit.

My pussy clenches his cock as I cum, juices dripping all down him. At the peak of my orgasm he cums too, thrusting into me hard and roaring my name.  
I go to collapse on him but wince in pain as it torques my ribs. He gently moves me onto the bed next to him. He curls round me. His head on my breast, arm and leg thrown over me. I smile at his possessive embrace and run my fingers in swirls down his arm. 

“We’ll go on a ride tomorrow.” He says softly.

“Where?” I ask.

“To that city you wanted to check out with all the buildings. We’ll take the bike.”

“Oh thank you, Baby!” I squeal in delight.

I’ve wanted to ride on his bike for so long but he always said no. It’s too dangerous. 

“Anything for my woman.” He says, sleepily.

“Your woman huh?” I laugh.

“Well, it’s you I love isn’t it?” He slurs.

I gasp in shock as he begins to snore. He said it! I knew he felt it but I never thought he’d say it! My eyes slide shut and I drift off into happy dreams full of love from a red clad devil. Which means I don’t hear what he says next.

“I really would do anything for you, Babe. Even taking all those blades from the demons that attacked whilst you slept on that bench, is fine by me. As long as they don’t hurt YOU.” Dante whispers watching me sleep and wishing he’d been able to stop the demon from bruising me.


	16. Cure for Depression (Vergil/Depressed Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can possibly save you from depression?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like it.

Cure for Depression

I wander down the street in a daze. I’m completely numb. Even my tears have stopped, I have none left. This has been the worst week of my life! First my cat dies from poison my neighbour fed it, then my fiancé called off the wedding because he loves someone else, then my house burns down leaving me with nothing and to finalise it all my parents have just died in a freak accident. I have nothing and no-one left! Nothing to live for. As I’m wandering across a road I see headlights on a bus coming at me. I just stand there, waiting for the impact. I’ll be free.  
Suddenly a blue blur grabs me, pulling me out of the road. I land on top of the blur on the pavement with an oof. I start to fight off whatever has me but it’s useless. I can’t get free no matter how much I struggle.

“Let me go!” I cry.

“Stupid girl! I just saved your life!” The blur says standing up.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to!” I reply, bursting into tears.

“Are you hurt? Did I injure you?” The blur asks sounding concerned.

I shake my head and look up at the blur. My mouth drops open in shock. The blur is actually a gorgeous guy with silver hair and ice blue eyes. He’s wearing a long blue trench coat type thing and is carrying a freaking sword! I start to scurry away from him in fear. It’s strange, I was so ready to die a moment ago but now, when he could kill me with one swing I don’t want to die! 

“Relax, girl, if I wanted you dead I wouldn’t have saved you.” He says coldly.

“I guess that makes sense.” I reply.

“Come. I’ll walk you home.” He says raising an eyebrow at me.

“I… I don’t have a home!” I wail, crying again.

I gasp as he picks me up, bridal style, and begins walking down the street with me. Despite how cold and unfriendly he seemed he’s actually really gentle with me. I struggle but he doesn’t even seem to notice. The world goes black and I pass out, whether from exhaustion or crying I don’t know.

 

I wake up in a huge four poster bed, wrapped in blue satin sheets, wearing a man’s shirt. I sit up and look around but I have no idea where I am! I walk over to the door and open it slightly. I can hear men’s voices raised from somewhere else in the building.

“You can’t just kidnap a girl and bring her home with you Bro!” A voice I don’t know shouts.

“I didn’t kidnap her! She said she didn’t have a home. Where else was I supposed to take her?” The blur guy says.

“Did she agree to go with you?”

“No.”

“Did she struggle when you picked her up?”

“Yes.”

“Well that’s kidnap you stupid bastard!”

“She almost died! What was I supposed to do? Leave her there to walk in front of another bus?”

“Just fix it, Bro! If you get arrested for kidnap I’m not bailing you out!” 

I hear a door slam and then footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly close the door and jump into the bed. Unfortunately, I get caught in the quilt, slip off the bed and fall on my ass on the floor. Just then the door opens.

“I already knew you were awake.” He says, eyebrow raised.  
“You could’ve told me.” I huff, getting untangled from the quilt. 

He looks at me about to say something but as I stand he suddenly looks away. I frown and look down at myself. I realise the shirt has become twisted and one of my breasts has slipped out. I gasp and blush, rearranging myself. I’m absolutely horrified but then a thought crosses my mind.

“Who changed my clothes?” I gasp.

“I did. But I didn’t look!” He says quickly.

“How could you change my clothes without looking? Where am I? What are you going to do to me? Oh my god, I can’t breathe!” I gasp, my chest feeling like a huge weight is crushing it.

“Breathe.” He says, rushing over to me.

He makes me sit on the bed with my head by my knees. I begin breathing normally again and the crushing weight disappears slowly. I begin to cry again, my body trembling with huge sobs. He hesitates for a minute and then puts his arm round my shoulder, holding me to him. He just cradles me until my tears run out. I realise his shirt is soaked with my tears.

“I’m sorry. I swear I don’t normally cry like this.” I say.

“It’s fine.”

“Where’s the bathroom?” I ask quietly.

He gestures to a door on the other side of the room. I head in there and close the door. I’m in a huge bathroom. I go to the sink and look at myself in the mirror. My face is red and eyes are puffy from crying. This isn’t me! This is not how my parents would want me to act! I wash my face and finger brush my hair. I straighten my shoulders and walk back into the bedroom.  
The blur guy is gone and on the bed are my clothes, freshly laundered, and a tray of food. I smile at the guy’s sweetness. I really must find out his name at some point. I eat the food then get showered and dressed. When I feel more human I head out of the room and go downstairs. The blur guy is sitting on a sofa looking at me and a guy in red is laying back in a chair at a desk, sleeping with a magazine covering his face.  
I stand there unsure what to do next. Blur guy shifts over on the sofa slightly, giving me room to sit so I sit next to him. I smile at him and look around curiously. There’s a jukebox in the corner playing some kind of metal song. A pool table is near the sofa and there are a lot of weapons on the walls. I feel slightly nervous about them but figure if either of these guys were going to kill me, they would’ve already.

“Thank you.” I say quietly to blur guy.

“For what?” He asks.

“Cleaning my clothes. And the food.”

“Oh! Not a problem. Just being a good host.”

*cough* “Kidnapper!”*cough* from the guy in red.

“Shouldn’t a good host have introduced himself?” I say shyly.

The guy in red snickers slightly. Blur guy looks kind of shocked. I try not to laugh at his facial expression.

“Vergil! I’m Vergil.” He says.

“My name’s…”

“I know! Your name, I mean. I read it on your driver’s licence.”

“You went through my bag!?” I gasp.

“So?” He frowns at me.

“You can’t just go through someone’s things like that!” I cry.  
“So, you’re okay with me seeing you naked when I changed your clothes but not me finding out who you are?” He asks confused.

“You said you didn’t look!”

“Babe, hate to break it to ya but it’s kinda impossible to change someone’s clothes without looking.” The guy in red says.

I look at him and gasp in shock. He’s sat up, leaning on his desk and he looks just like Vergil!

“Yeah, yeah. We’re twins. But I got all the looks and personality.” Red guy smirks.

“We’re identical, moron! I obviously got the intelligence!” Vergil says.

The guy in red sticks out his tongue and Vergil frowns at him. The guy in red then copies Vergil’s frown but makes it look childish. Vergil frowns harder and growls at him. Red guy then sweeps his hair up too and deepens the frown, mimicking Vergil almost perfectly. Vergil throws a t.v remote at red guy, red guy catches it and grins at Vergil. I can’t help it, I laugh out loud at their antics. It’s just so cute and funny. Both guys look at me. Vergil looks slightly awe filled for some reason, the other guy just grins at me.

“I’m Dante by the way, Babe, and you are hot!” Red guy declares, leering at me.

I blush and look away from him.

“Dante!” Vergil growls.

“Relax, Bro, I was kidding. I know you have a crush on her so I’ll back off.” Dante laughs.

Suddenly, Vergil is leaping at Dante looking like he wants to kill him. Dante’s too fast though, almost like he was expecting it, and is out the front door laughing before I can even blink. Vergil looks at me and I swear he blushes! It’s kind of sweet to see his cheeks tinge pink. I smile at him.

“Sorry about my brother. He’s a buffoon!”

“It’s fine. I think he’s kind of funny.”

“Well I just want to kill him.” He frowns.

“You should enjoy him while you have him. Family’s important and you never know when you might lose them.” I reply sadly, thinking of my parents.

“I’ve made you sad again.” He says, sitting next to me.

“No! It’s not you, I swear.”

“Then what is it?”

I look at him and before I know it I’m blurting out everything that’s happened, crying again as he holds me. He just listens until I’m finished then runs his hands through my hair telling me everything will be okay now. He’ll look after me.

“Where have you been staying?” He asks when my tears have stopped.

“At a motel nearby.”

“Well, that’s no good. Come on, we’ll pick your stuff up and you can stay here.”

“I can’t do that! I barely know you! Plus I don’t want to put anyone out. And shouldn’t you ask Dante first?”

“You already know more about me than most. You should be around people to stop you… going through with anything like you tried last night. And no I don’t have to ask Dante. He can just deal with it!”

 

I don’t know how it’s happened but an hour later I’m standing at the curb outside my motel, watching Vergil put my stuff in his car. As he’s packing the bags into the trunk I look around. I cringe as I spot my ex fiancé walking towards me, his arm round a hot blonde woman. That must be who he dumped me for. I can’t blame him either. She’s so good looking she could be a supermodel and I’m just… plain. 

“Oh! Hello.” My ex smirks as he spots me.

“Hi.” I reply, trying not to cry again.

“Who’s this Baby?” The blonde purrs.

“This is who my parents wanted me to marry, sweetheart. You see now why I fell for you instead? She’s nothing compared to you.” My ex says.

“Hey, Princess, who’s this?” Vergil asks, coming up and wrapping an arm round me, a cold look in his eye.

“M… my ex.” I say, surprised.

“Ah then you’re the guy I should thank.” Vergil declares.

“Excuse me?” My ex asks confused.

“Well, if you hadn’t been completely stupid and dumped her for that… THING I would never have found the perfect woman here.” Vergil says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

I bite my lip to stop from laughing as my ex turns almost purple with rage. His new girlfriend looks completely shocked too. Vergil just goes to walk past them to the car but my ex takes a swing at him. I gasp thinking Vergil’s about to be hit. Before I can even blink though, Vergil’s stopped my ex’s fist and has spun him to the ground. Vergil grins and walks to the car, opening my door for me.

“Enjoy stripper skank Barbie, honey, as you can see I found myself a REAL man.” I say, my bitchy side coming through, as I lean over my ex.

I get in the car and Vergil slides into the driver’s seat, laughing. I smile all the way back to Devil May Cry.

 

It’s been a month since I moved into the shop. Dante actually took it quite well, my moving in, just said I wasn’t allowed to eat all his pizza or sundaes. I’m curled up on the sofa, dozing and waiting for the guys to get back from a job. I know all about what they are and what they do. I can never sleep until I know Vergil’s safe. He’s been so sweet and kind to me and I know I’ve begun to fall for him.  
Dante got me a job at Love Planet. Just as a bartender. Dante suggested I become a stripper but changed his mind when Vergil tried to kill him with Yamato. The twins are so sweet. So different in some ways, so similar in others. Dante’s become almost like an older brother to me. Two days after I started working at the club a guy hit on me and Dante threatened to rip his throat out if he didn’t leave me alone. No one’s tried it on with me since.

I wake up fully as Vergil lifts me up and carries me up the stairs. I snuggle into him.

“What are you still doing up?” He asks quietly.

“I can’t sleep until I know you’re safe. Where’s Dante?” 

“Went home with a woman.”

“Typical Dante.” I laugh.

Vergil places me gently on the bed then turns to go.

“Vergil, wait!”

“What is it, Princess?”

“Lay with me?” I ask, tapping the bed.

“I shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think I could resist you anymore if I laid next to you.” He says seductively.

“Then don’t.” I say quietly, biting my lip.

“What?” He asks shocked.

“I want you Vergil. I have for a while now.” I say.

Vergil hesitates there for a second then suddenly he’s on the bed, leaning over me and kissing me hungrily. I moan as I run my hands into his hair, pulling him closer. He licks my lips and I open my mouth for him. He groans as his tongue meets mine, swirling together. I begin to undo his shirt, accidentally ripping his buttons off in my rush.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp.

Vergil leans up and rips his shirt off completely. He rips open the shirt he lent to me to sleep in as well. He’s so impatient to get us both naked that he just shreds his trousers with his demon claws. We roll around on the bed, naked and hungry for each other, kissing and trying to touch every inch of each other’s skin. He begins to kiss and lick his way down my neck, making me moan at the sensation.  
He kisses his way down to my breasts. He licks and sucks on my nipple making me arch into him, moaning and clutching his hair. He groans as my nails dig into his scalp. I hiss as his teeth gently scrape my hard nipple. He moves across to the other nipple, sucking on it lightly. I gasp as he bites it gently, tugging it between his teeth. I’m already wet and ready for him. I’ve been waiting for this for so long now!  
He kisses his way down my stomach making me writhe and squirm at the feeling. He carries on until he gets to my pussy, opening my legs wide. I gasp as his tongue licks my pussy lips. I lift my head to look at him. He’s watching me whilst licking along my pussy.

“Fuck! You’re so wet already!” He gasps.

“Vergil, fuck me please!” I moan.

“Not yet, Princess, I want to make this a night to remember.” He says seductively.

I whimper until he pushes a finger into my hot, wet pussy. I arch my hips towards him trying to get him deeper. He chuckles at my wantonness. He sucks my clit whilst pushing a second finger into me. I moan at the feel of him. I grab handfuls of his hair, gripping tightly. He growls at the feel of me pulling his hair. I writhe as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of me and sucking my clit. 

“Oh! Fuck! Vergil!” I moan.

“That’s right Baby scream my name.” He growls.

He thrusts a third finger into my pussy and I scream for him, arching my hips into his thrusts. He bites down on my clit and I cum into his mouth and onto his hand. He crawls over me and holds his fingers out to me.

“Suck them clean for me Baby.” He whispers darkly.

I open my mouth and he pushes his fingers into my mouth. I suck them at first and then lick them clean, never looking away from his eyes. He groans at the sight. I run my hand down his stomach and grip his dick. He growls and thrusts into me. I do it again and he gets animalistic. He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. I cry out arching against his cock.  
His eyes flash red and he growls. He flips me over to my stomach. I gasp in shock when he grabs my hips in a bruising grip, yanking backwards until my ass in in the air like a bitch in heat. He grabs a handful of my hair and pushes my head into the mattress. His other hand has a firm grip on my hip. He thrusts his dick into my sopping pussy in one go. I scream his name as he goes so deep he hits my cervix.  
He begins to thrust in and out of me hard and fast. He lets go of my hair and grips both of my hips, pulling me back onto him and pushing me off again instead of thrusting. I scream over and over but it’s from pure pleasure. Oh god he’s so much better than I thought he would be. He’s growling almost non-stop as he fucks me so hard and rough. His hand moves round the front of my body and starts rubbing my clit. I rear up as I cum, screaming Vergil’s name. He wraps his hand round my throat, not squeezing just holding.  
“Who do you belong to now?” He asks darkly, holding me there as I orgasm, still thrusting into me.

“You, Vergil, only you!” I gasp.

“Good girl.”

He bites my neck, leaving his mark, making me cry out. He roars my name as he cums, filling my pussy with his seed. We collapse together on the bed and Vergil wraps his arms round me.

“Did I hurt you?” He whispers concerned.

“No.” I reply sleepily.

“Hey don’t fall asleep, I’m not done with you yet.” He laughs but I can feel that he’s already getting hard.

I moan, rubbing my ass against his newly formed erection. I can go as long as he can. Sex with Vergil is the perfect cure for depression and I’m glad he saved me from that bus.


	17. Talk Dirty to Me (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love it when Dante talks dirty
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a site guest. Hope you like it. Feel free to leave all opinions.

Talk Dirty to Me

I sigh as I walk into Devil May Cry. It’s been a REALLY long day. I just want to sit down and relax. I look around when I step inside. No-ones in. I go over to Dante’s desk and grab his glass and bottle of JD. I have a couple of shots then decide to head upstairs to have a nap before Dante gets back.  
I walk into the bedroom and am pleasantly surprised to find out Dante’s actually made the bed for once. I smile then start getting undressed. I kick my heels off, pull my crop top off and pull down my trousers kicking them across the room. I decide to leave my red lace bra and panties on. I flop down onto the bed, curl up on my side and fall asleep.

 

I wake to the sound of Dante’s boots clomping up the stairs. I roll onto my back and stretch, arms above my head, arching up. 

“Stay like that!” Dante commands as I go to sit up.

“Why would I do that?” I laugh but do as I’m told, laying back down and raising my arms.

“Don’t talk back to me slut! Just do as you’re told.” He growls.

I instantly get wet and my breathing quickens. I love him like this. All domineering and intense. He walks to the end of the bed, putting Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory on his dresser. He strips off his shirt making me moan as I see his chest and abs. 

“Do you like what you see, Babe?” He asks seductively.

“Yes.” I gasp.

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good girl. Now, touch your pussy and show me how wet you are slut.” He demands.

I gasp at his command. I’ll do as I’m told but decide to push the boundaries a little. I put my finger to my mouth, biting the tip of it gently. Dante’s eyes darken as he watches me. I run my finger nail from my mouth, down my neck to my chest. I run my nail over one of my nipples, gasping at the scratching sensation, and carry on over my stomach. As I’m about to push my finger into my panties Dante grabs my ankle and pulls me down the bed.

“I didn’t tell you to do any of that, did I slut?”

“No sir.” I pout.

“Then why did you do it?”

“I wanted to tease you, Sir.”

“You wanted to tease me? Why?”

“I thought it would be fun, Sir.” I reply childishly.

“You thought it would be fun? Or are you a dirty little whore who wanted me to fuck her quicker?” He asks darkly.

I moan at his words and his tone, arching off the bed a little. I go to push my hand into my panties, so aroused I need to relieve the ache, but Dante grabs my wrists. He slides his belt off with his other hand and waves it in front of my face. 

“Now are you going to be a good little slut for your Master or do I need to tie you up?”

“I’ll be good Sir, please don’t tie me, please!” I beg, if he ties me up I won’t get to touch him.

“Good girl.” He whispers.

He lets go of my wrists, drops the belt and rips my panties off in one tug. 

“Now, open those long fucking legs, slowly rub a finger along your pussy lips and show me how wet you are.”

I spread my legs as wide as they’ll go and run a finger along just inside of my pussy. I moan at the feel. I raise my finger out to him and let him see the glistening tip. 

“My little slut is already so wet for me. You want me to fuck you, don’t you? You want my cock inside your pussy, filling it, stretching it, don’t you?” He growls.

I whimper at the images his words cause.

“Answer me, slut!”

“Yes sir.”

“Tell me what you want, slut, what you want me to do to you.” He whispers darkly, leaning forwards to lick my juices from my finger.

“I want you to fuck me, Sir. I want your huge hard cock in my pussy. Please, Sir.” I beg.

“Not yet. I’m not going to give a whore what she wants just yet.” 

I frown slightly, he’s never been this domineering before and he doesn’t normally call me a whore. Something I’ve done has obviously pissed him off and this is payback. I decide to go along with it. I’ll enjoy it as much as he does and I can ask him what’s wrong afterwards. 

“Take your bra off. I want to see your tits.” He growls, eyes flashing red.

I sit up and undo the clasp, pulling my bra off and tossing it at Dante. He grabs my chin in a firm grip, making me look at him. With his other hand he undoes his trousers, letting them fall to his knees.

“Suck my cock, slut. You’ll suck it hard until I cum down your throat. You will then swallow every drop of my spunk. You understand me?”

“Yes sir.” I mumble.

He grabs my hair roughly and pulls me forwards, onto my hands and knees, to the edge of the bed. I push my mouth down his cock and he begins thrusting into my mouth, hard and fast. I suck as much as I can but have to be careful not to gag too much. Fuck I love this! I love being used by him.

“That’s right, slut, let your Master fuck your mouth. You enjoy it, don’t you? You enjoy being used like this. You’re a dirty little cock slut who likes to have a cock stuffed down her throat.” 

He continues to fuck my mouth until I have tears running down my face from gagging and my jaw aches. 

“I’m gonna cum and you’re going to swallow every last drop.” He growls.

He thrusts once more, hitting the back of my throat, then cums straight down my throat. I swallow convulsively, trying not to choke, as he roars my name. When he pulls his dick from my mouth I lick him clean. 

“On your hands and knees, facing the other way. Now, slut.” He growls.

I whimper and do as I’m told. He grabs my hips and I cry out as I suddenly feel his tongue on my pussy. He bites down on my clit and I scream his name.

“Yeah my little slut likes that don’t you? You like it when I’m rough. When I bite and scratch. Maybe I should use my claws to leave you bloody? Would you like that?” He growls, rubbing my clit with his thumb.

I’m so turned on I can’t even attempt to talk. He knows I like it when he draws a little blood and I trust him not to actually hurt me. I begin to rub myself against his thumb, trying to get more friction. I’m so close, so close. I begin to tense and he pulls away from me. I whine at him but he just laughs.

“No, no, no! You don’t get to cum yet, Little Slut.” He laughs.

He slaps my ass making me moan.

“Dante please!” I whimper.

“What did you just call me?” He growls.

“Sir! Sir please, please let me cum.” I beg.

“You called me by my name! I am your Master remember. I’m going to do anything I want to you and you will let me. The only thing you will do is say yes sir. Understand?” He demands, slapping my ass again.

“Yes Sir.” I whine.

He roughly thrusts three fingers into my sopping pussy and I scream. He’s being so rough, not trying to ease me into it, and I love every single thing he’s doing. He begins ramming his fingers into me and I’m left as a whimpering writhing mess on the bed. 

“Beg me to fuck you.” He whispers into my ear. 

“Fuck me, please Sir. Please fuck me Sir, please?” I beg, almost crying from the sensations he’s causing.

“Good little slut. Don’t cum until I allow you though. Understand?” He groans.

“Yes sir.” I whine.

He strokes down my ass and thrusts his cock into my pussy, hard. I cry out, throwing my head back. He grabs my hair and pushes my head down into the mattress. He crabs my hip with his other hand, digging his claws in. He thrusts into me hard over and over again. I clench the quilt in my fists trying to push away the feeling of my climax. Desperately trying to do everything I can to not disobey him. I begin to whimper over and over again. I feel my pussy tighten round his cock and I try so hard not to cum.

“Cum. Now!” He growls.

I scream his name as I cum round his cock, my pussy squeezing him. He cums in great spurts, filling my pussy with his seed, roaring my name. We collapse into a sweaty heap. As the endorphins fade I begin to feel the sting from his claws and the ache in my pussy.  
Dante lays next to me and wraps me in his arms but he’s still tense.

“What have I done?” I ask.

“The bartender at the dive bar.” He whispers.

“No I didn’t! I’d never screw around on you! How can you think that?” I gasp.

“You didn’t?”

“No!”

“I’m sorry.” He says as he lays me on my back.

“What are you doing?” I ask as he crawls down between my legs.

“Saying sorry to My Little Slut.” He whispers.

“Oh fuck! I love it when you talk dirty to me.” I gasp as I feel his tongue again, gently this time.


	18. Perfect Just the Way You Are (Vergil/Chubby Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Vergil make you realise that even though you're chubby you can still be beautiful?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> All comments welcome.

Perfect the Way You Are

 

“I’m sorry!” I gasp, looking at my feet.

“It’s fine.” Vergil replies coldly.

I dart past him, going out the doors of Devil May Cry. I lean against the outside wall and sigh. I can’t believe I walked into him! I’m always so clumsy around him! I have THE biggest crush on him so I get really nervous around him. It’s stupid really, how could he ever fancy someone like me? He probably likes the same type of woman as Dante. Big perky breasts, small waist and nice asses. Not like me. I’m fat, just fat. I sigh sadly again and head home.

 

VERGIL’S POV

I frown at the girl’s… woman’s back as she all but runs out of the building. I hear her sigh a couple of times, standing out there. I turn to Dante as I finally hear her leave.

“Why do you keep her around?” I ask him.

“She’s a good worker, and a nice woman.” He shrugs.

“She’s stupid! She walks into people, drops things and breaks things! Plus she’s so quiet! She’s always looking at her feet, I don’t even know her eye colour!”

“Firstly, she’s actually very intelligent. Secondly, she’s only clumsy around you and that’s coz she has a crush on you. Thirdly, she’s just got low confidence. Once she gets to know you she comes out of her shell.”

“If she has a crush on me, why has she never said anything?”

“Low confidence Bro, remember? She probably thinks you couldn’t find her attractive.”

“Why not? I admit her clumsiness is annoying but other than that, she’s not bad.” I frown.

“She thinks she’s fat.” He laughs.

“Fat?! Her? Don’t be ridiculous!” I cry.

“It’s what she thinks. Hell, it’s what most humans think about her. If I had a dollar for every human I wanted to hit for calling her fat… I’d have enough to pay back Lady in one go!” He growls.

I feel the rage boil up in my gut. How dare people make her feel like that about herself?! She may not be supermodel thin but she isn’t fat either! If you held her in your arms there would be enough of her to fill your hands and to stop you getting caught on her bones. If I ever hear anyone say something like that about her I’ll kill them!

“You like her!” Dante gasps, laughing at me.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” I snap and head to my room.

 

READERS POV

I head into the bar for a couple of drinks after work. I sigh as I sit at the bar. It was a tough day at Devil May Cry. Dante was in a hyper mood for some reason. The pleasant surprise was Vergil. I don’t know why but he was really nice to me today. He didn’t even sound impatient when I knocked a hot coffee on him. I order a drink then suddenly a guy sits next to me.

“Hi.” He smiles.

“H… hi.” I mumble, looking at the bar.

“Can I get you a drink?” He asks.

“Got one.”

“I’ll get your next one, then.” He smiles.

I don’t answer him, just continue staring at the bar, hoping he’ll go away. I don’t understand why he’s talking to me. There’s plenty of better looking women here. He’s attractive too, so why me? He continues to smile at me then reaches across and puts his hand high up on my thigh. I push his hand away and squirm across to the other side of my stool. 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” He whines.

“L… leave me alone. P… please.” I mumble.

“Listen, bitch, I only bothered with you coz I figured you’d be a sure thing! Now. How about I show you what sex is like coz I’m assuming no one else has ever slept with you, you fat bitch!” He snarls suddenly.

I gasp as he grabs my wrist. I try to pull away but he won’t let go! I start panicking and crying, he’s bruising my wrist. Suddenly, Vergil is there, grabbing the guys arm with a sickening cracking noise. The guy screams in agony but Vergil refuses to let go. I run crying from the bar collapsing on a bench outside, sobbing.

 

VERGIL’S POV

I walk into the bar intending on unwinding with a drink. It’s been a rough day. Ever since Dante made that crack about me liking that assistant of his I can’t stop thinking of her. He’s right, somehow she’s managed to crawl her way into my heart. I’ve tried so hard today to be nice to her, even when she scalded me with coffee, but she still won’t meet my eyes or say more than sorry to me.  
I spot her straight away, sitting at the bar with a drink in hand. I frown as a guy sits next to her. She’s mine! I feel a growl claw at my throat but I hold it back. She has every right to speak to whoever she wants. I clench my fists as he places his hand on her thigh, drawing blood on my palms. I smirk and relax as she pushes his hand away.  
Then I realise he’s not going to back off so I walk over there. I get angrier and angrier as I go.

“Listen, bitch, I only bothered with you coz I figured you’d be a sure thing! Now. How about I show you what sex is like coz I’m assuming no one else has ever slept with you, you fat bitch!” I hear him say to her, grabbing her wrist.

My vision goes red and before I can even think I’m grabbing his arm off her, snapping it at the forearm. I feel gratified when he screams in pain but then she runs off crying. It’s enough to remove the haze on my mind. 

“If I EVER see you again, I’ll do so many nasty things to you, you’ll be begging for death. Understand?” I growl at him.

He nods his head convulsively and pisses himself. I let go of him and leave, following after her. I find her curled up on a bench, sobbing. I fight the urge to go back in the bar and wring his nasty little neck! I go and sit on the bench next to her.

 

READER’S POV

Vergil sits next to me. I can’t stop sobbing. He gently brushes a strand of my hair back behind my ear. He puts an arm around me and pulls me into his chest. He holds me tight, smoothing back my hair. I fist his shirt in my hands and just cry into his chest.

“He’s wrong.” He says.

“What?” I whisper.

“He’s wrong. You’re not fat and anyone who says otherwise in an imbecile.”

“I am fat.” I whisper sadly.

“No you’re not!” He growls, pulling my chin up so I have to look in his eyes.  
“I am! No one would ever want me! You know how I lost my virginity? The guy I gave it to, made a bet with his friends that I’d sleep with him! I’m fat and ugly and no one will ever want me!” I scream at him, all my frustrations and self-loathing coming out.

“I would!” He says calmly.

“What?” I ask, blinking at him.

“I. Want. You.” He says slowly, holding my face in his hands so I can’t break eye contact.

When he leans down and places his lips on mine I almost stop breathing from shock. He nips my bottom lip and I gasp. He uses that moment when I open my mouth to plunge his tongue in. I moan at the taste of him and it makes him bolder. He starts kissing me even harder, almost like he’s trying to devour me. One of his hands twists in my hair, the other runs up my shirt cupping my breast.  
I moan as his thumb rubs across my nipple. He begins to kiss his way down my neck, nipping on sensitive places as he goes. I’m wet already and I can’t believe this is happening. I whimper as he sucks a sensitive spot on my neck. As he starts to lay me back on the bench, it starts to rain. He blinks at me and looks around like he’s forgotten where we are.  
He stands up and lifts me into his arms like I weigh nothing. I gasp and he looks at me smiling. He begins to walk towards Devil May Cry as I hear sirens coming this way.

“Did you kill him?” I ask.

“No although I wanted to.” He says solemnly.

“Thank you for not killing him.” I say.

“You have lovely eyes.”

“Huh?” I ask, confused by the sudden change of topic.

“You’re finally looking into my eyes so I now know your eyes are gorgeous.” He whispers.

“Liar.” I mumble.

We enter Devil May Cry and he carries me straight to his bedroom. He drops me on the bed and bends over me.

“I do not lie!” He growls, holding a fistful of my hair so I have to look at him.

He leans down and kisses me again, ravishing my mouth hungrily. I moan and run my hands into his hair. He raises back up and pulls me up so I’m sitting. He lifts my shirt over my head and takes off my bra. I gasp and put my arms over my breasts self-consciously. My breasts aren’t perky, they’re huge and saggy. I look down as I try to cover myself.  
Vergil lays me back down and gently moves my arms, pinning them to the bed at my sides. I turn my head away and squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes.

“Look at me Princess.” He demands. 

I do as he says, slowly, keeping my eyes shut until the last possible second. When I open my eyes I gasp in shock and arousal. His eyes are staring at my breasts like a man in a desert looks at water. He actually likes my breasts? He can’t, surely? 

“So beautiful.” He whispers.

“No I’m not.” I whisper. “My boobs aren’t perky and my stomach isn’t flat.”

He doesn’t answer, just looks at me, frowning. He grabs my ass, pulling my hips up until my crotch makes contact with his. I moan as I feel his erection through our clothes.

“Do you honestly think I could be THIS hard if I didn’t find you attractive?” He whispers darkly.

He kneels up and undoes my trousers, pulling them down with my knickers and chucking them across the room. I try to close my legs but he’s in the way. I wait for him to be turned off as he looks at my newly exposed pussy. My belly hangs over my waist line slightly, dropping low on my mound. It’s not what guys like. I whimper and he looks at me licking his lips. He smiles at me reassuringly.  
“Guess I’ll have to show you how much I want you, won’t I?” He smirks.

“You don’t have to do this just to make me feel better, you know.” I whisper.

“I’m not!” He yells. “I want you! I find you attractive! I want you to realise just how beautiful you are! I want you to realise I love you!”

I stare at him in shock. He loves me? He. Loves. Me? He looks like a statue of a Greek God come to life, and he LOVES me? 

“I love you too.” I whisper, tears running down my cheeks. 

He kisses me again, gently this time. He rubs my tears away with his thumbs. He kisses his way down to my breasts. When he gets there he sucks a nipple into his mouth and I arch, crying his name. Vergil continues to kiss his way down my body, across my stomach, until he’s laying between my legs.  
He looks at me as he licks my clit, making me cry out again. He smirks at me then sucks my clit into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. I scream and try to lift my hips, but he pins them back down. He plunges his tongue into my pussy and I twist, writhing and moaning. He makes a self-satisfied noise then continues to tongue fuck me. I feel a pressure building in the pit of my stomach and I gasp. I’ve obviously made myself cum before but it never felt this… intense or good.  
I moan over and over again, raising in volume as he continues. Suddenly, my climax hits me in a huge wave. I throw my head back, as much as I can, and scream Vergil’s name grabbing his hair. He continues to drive his tongue into me through my orgasm, which makes it even more intense. As I lay there panting he kisses his way back up my body, stopping to suck my other breast this time.

“Now do you believe me?” He asks, mouth covered in my juices.

“Yes.” I whisper in wonder.

“You’re mine now.” He growls, holding his cock against my opening.

“Yes.”

“It’ll be quick this time, Princess, but next time I’ll make it last for hours.” He says, seductively.

“N… next time?”

“You don’t think I could only have you once do you? Oh no, Princess. I’m pretty sure from now on I’m going to be addicted to you. Your naked body, your eyes full of lust, your moans as I take you higher and the way you scream my name when you cum.”

Damn, I could cum just from his words! I whimper and lift my hips, trying to make him enter me, but he pulls back slightly. When I’m lying flat on the bed again he rubs his cock along my pussy lips, coating it in my juices. I gasp as he hits my clit. 

“Oh, Vergil! Please, Vergil, please.” I beg.

“Please, what, Princess?” He whispers seductively.

“F… fuck me please.”

“Anything your heart desires, Princess.”

He thrusts his cock in all the way, making me scream, then waits for me to adjust to his size. When I start trying to move my hips, he begins to thrust. Slowly at first but as my moans get louder he begins to fuck me hard and fast. I have my hands in his hair. He keeps running his hands over my body, saying mine each time his hand touches somewhere. 

“So… beautiful.” He whispers between thrusts.

“Harder! Please!” I cry.

He takes me at my word, lifting my legs up over his shoulders, he pounds into me harder and harder. I’m a writhing, moaning mess underneath him. I feel the pressure in the bottom of my stomach again and I’m gasping, unable to breathe through my arousal. I’m making little whimpering noises which seem to drive Vergil nuts as he pounds even faster than before.  
My climax hits and I arch, pull Vergil’s hair and scream his name. My pussy clenches round his twitching cock and he cums hard, filling my pussy with his seed. When we’ve finished he collapses onto the bed next to me. We’re a panting sweaty mess when he pulls me onto his chest. He kisses my head gently, running his hands through my hair.

“I love you and you’re perfect just the way you are. Never let anyone tell you differently!” He says.

“I love you too.” I whisper sleepily.

As I fall asleep with him I finally feel like he’s right. I am perfect just the way I am.


	19. Something Innocent to Share (Dante/Virgin Female Reader/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is the twins problem with each other now?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. hope you like it.
> 
> All requests considered. Feel free to leave opinions so i know if i have to improve anything

Something Innocent to Share

 

I walk into Love Planet looking for Dante. Apparently it’s ‘get to know the new girl night’ and this is his idea of getting to know me. Personally, I think it would’ve been better to do this at Devil May Cry without all the loud club music. I spot him at a booth near the stage. Of course, where else would he be? I’ve only known him a few weeks, since Vergil hired me, but I already know he goes through women like I go through underwear. Well, when the women he’s trying to chat up don’t get so annoyed with him they try to kill him, anyway.  
I head over to him but as I get close some guy grabs me, pulling me down on his lap. 

“How much for a private dance?” He slurs slobbering in my ear.

“I don’t work here! Let me go!” I say sternly.

He doesn’t seem to get the hint though. His hands are gripping my hips, trying to rub me against himself. I struggle but it seems to turn him on more so I stop. I slap him round the face but that just pisses him off and he’s suddenly got me by the hair. I lose my temper and grab his cock with my nails. He cries out shocked.

“Let me go, asshole, or lose it forever.” I growl at him.

He whimpers but releases me. I stand up and turn round. Dante is standing a few steps away, looking pissed and like he was coming to my rescue.

“I’m just going to the ladies. Back in a sec, Babe.” I smile reassuringly.

“Okay, Babe, see ya in a sec.” Dante smirks and winks.

When I come out I head straight towards Dante’s table. He’s sitting there looking relaxed in his seat watching the stripper on stage. I notice a scuffle behind him. The drunk guy that grabbed me is being led away by a bouncer, blood running down his swollen face and giving Dante terrified glances. I frown at Dante with a questioning look at the drunk guy. Dante just smirks at me in silence. I notice a couple of spots of blood on his shirt sleeve but decide not to say anything. It’s kind of sweet that he would defend me.  
I sit on the edge of the seat, trying to leave some space between us, but Dante pulls me over so I’m sitting right next to him. Thighs touching every time we move. He gently lays his hand on my leg but it’s more of a comfort type touch than a come on so I don’t mind. I start to look round for a waitress and notice Vergil heading towards us. I smile and wave at him. I swear Dante tenses a little but when I turn back to him, he stills seems relaxed and slightly bored.  
Vergil gets to our table and I expect him to sit on a chair opposite but he doesn’t. He looks down at us, glancing at Dante’s hand on my leg, then sits next to me making Dante and I have to move over a little. I’m now squashed between both twins and Vergil places his hand on my other thigh, squeezing slightly. I look at both brothers inquiringly trying to figure out what’s going on. Something’s going on between them. There’s a strange tension and neither brother is really looking at the other.  
I sigh as I start thinking that maybe I should just go home. I don’t know what’s going on but I know it’s none of my business. I’ve only known them a few weeks. Only met them because Vergil saved my ass and figured I could use a job. I go to stand up but both guys grab my thighs, keeping me in place, and they both stare at me. I gulp slightly as I suddenly feel like a steak on a plate. 

“Where you going, Babe?” Dante asks.

“H… home.”

“Why?” Vergil frowns.

“Because there’s something going on between you two and I don’t want to get caught in the middle.” I reply.

“There’s nothing going on, Babe.” Dante says.

“Course not. I’m still going home.” I snap.

They both go to say something but I brush their hands off my legs, stand up and head home. 

I walk into Devil May Cry, my temporary home until mine is rebuilt, and lay down on the couch. I sigh as I wonder what’s going on between those guys. When I first came here they seemed like they’d overcome whatever their problems with each other had been in the past. Now they’re acting weird and tense with each other. Maybe it’s me? Maybe I’m causing issues between them living here? Maybe they haven’t got as much space as they want and it’s stressing them? Maybe I should just leave?  
While all these thoughts are running through my head my eyelids start drooping. I doze off, deciding I should find somewhere else to stay. 

 

I don’t know how long I’ve been asleep but I wake up with a start as a shadow is leaning over me. I hit out and sit up.

“Ow! Damn Babe, you got one hell of a right cross on you!”

“Dante?!” I cry.

I blink as the lights come on suddenly. Standing at the light switch is Dante, holding his eye.

“Sorry, Babe, forgot humans can’t see in the dark as well as I can.” He laughs.

“I’m sorry about your eye.” I say.

He just shrugs and walks back over to me. I stand up on my tip toes so I can check his eye. I know it’ll heal but I’m still feeling guilty. He looks at me standing so close and before I even have a chance to blink, he’s gripping the back of my head, kissing me hungrily. I tense for a second, I’ve never been kissed like this before, I’m unsure of what to do. Then I start to relax, opening my mouth as I gasp when Dante nips my bottom lip. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and I moan at the taste of him. I always thought kissing like this would be wet and disgusting but it’s not.  
Dante growls and grabs my ass, pulling me into his body. I moan as his erection brushes me. He runs his hands up my thighs, pushing my skirt up as he goes. Then grabs me by the upper thighs, lifting me up to his waist. I wrap my legs round him in reflex and Dante starts carrying me upstairs, kissing me the whole way. He kicks his bedroom door open and walks up to the bed, dropping me down on the mattress.  
My dress skirt is up round my waist and I start to get self-conscious, trying to tug it back down. Dante kneels over me and grabs my wrists, stopping me.

“Don’t hide yourself from me, please. You’re beautiful.” He whispers seductively.

I bite my lip nervously and taste the copper of my blood. Dante leans down and licks the drop of blood from my lip. I whimper at the feel of it and the dark look in his eyes. He smiles at me and starts kissing down my neck. I throw my head back and cry out when he bites down on a sensitive spot that I didn’t even know I had. He growls at my cry then slowly continues down, licking my cleavage along the top of my dress.  
He starts to run his hands up the sides of my body, pushing my dress up as he goes. I sit up slightly so he can lift my dress over my head. I lay back down and he kneels over me, just looking at my body in nothing but bra and panties. I bite my lip, looking away from him and blushing. Dante reaches out and turns my chin, making me look at him.

“So so beautiful. So perfect.” He whispers softly.

I reach up to him, running my hands up the back of his head and pulling him down to my lips. I kiss him gently, unsure how to do it properly. He licks my lips so I open my mouth and his tongue darts into my mouth making me moan for him again. His hand runs up my thigh to the edge of my panties. He runs a finger along my slit over the top of the cloth. I moan into his mouth at the feel of his finger. He goes to push his fingers under my panties and I gasp, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

“It’s okay, if you want me to stop at any point just say and I’ll stop, Baby.” He whispers into my ear reassuringly.

I release his wrist and nod at him. He smiles and kisses down my neck, finding that sensitive spot again. He bites down, I cry out arching into him and he pushes a finger into my pussy all at the same time. As his finger enters me Dante freezes, looking at me in shock.

“Oh fuck! You’re a virgin?” He groans.

“Yes.” I whisper. 

“Oh that is so hot!” He growls.

He leans down and starts kissing me again. Then suddenly the door is kicked open, banging against the wall.

“Get off her, now!” Vergil growls from the doorway.

Dante just smirks at him whilst I’m too shocked to do anything. Dante kneels up, slowly licking the finger he’d had inside me, keeping eye contact with Vergil as he does.

“Mm but she tastes so good.” Dante teases.

“I’ll kill you if you touch her again.” Vergil growls, taking a step forwards.

I suddenly realise what their problem has been. They both want me! These two Greek God lookalikes want me! I don’t know when the thought forms or when I decide I want this but I suddenly find myself kneeling up on the bed and undoing my bra.

“I want both of you!” I cry, kneeling in nothing but my panties on Dante’s bed.

They freeze looking at me in utter shock. I start to feel unsure and go to cover myself but Dante grabs my wrists, stopping me. Vergil walks forwards stripping his clothes off as he does. Dante lays me back down on the bed, kissing along the top of my panties. Vergil crawls up the bed and pins my wrists above my head. Vergil begins to ravish my mouth as Dante removes my panties. Dante opens my legs and crawls between them. He grabs my hips in a bruising grip.  
I cry out into Vergil’s mouth as Dante suddenly licks my clit. I arch as he sucks my clit into his mouth and Vergil uses a hand to gently pin my chest down onto the bed. I feel my pussy muscle clench as I realise I can’t move, at all! The guys have me completely helpless and held still, and God help me I love it! Dante pushes a finger into me again and I jerk, biting Vergil’s lip.  
Vergil growls and kisses me even harder, the copper taste of his blood mixing with his rich whisky taste. I’m continuously moaning as Dante is doing such shocking things to me. Vergil kisses down my neck, finding a sensitive spot on the other side to the one Dante found. As Vergil bites down on my neck, Dante pushes a second finger into my pussy still sucking my clit. I come apart. I scream Dante’s name as I cum, my climax crashing down in wave after wave of pleasure. 

“My turn.” Vergil says to Dante and they swap places.

Vergil begins to lick up the juices left from Dante’s work whilst pushing three fingers into my pussy. I writhe and cry out until Dante pins my arms to the bed. Dante leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth and I shout his name as he grazes it with his teeth. Vergil bites down on my clit until I scream his name, bucking my hips into him.  
Vergil moves up onto his hands and knees so I can see him over the top of Dante. He looks at me questioningly and I nod. He smiles reassuringly at me and then I feel the head of his cock slide along my slit.

“Hey! Why do you get her first?” Dante whines.

“Because I’m here and you’re still dressed.” Vergil smirks, suddenly pushing his cock all the way into me.

I gasp at the pain and the feeling of being so full I’m stretched. Vergil goes absolutely still.

“Just relax, Baby, you’ll adjust and it’ll feel good.” Dante says gently, holding a hand to my cheek.

I look at him as a single tear rolls down my cheek. I do want this. Vergil waited until I gave permission. I just didn’t realise how much it would hurt but I realise the pain is already receding. Dante leans forwards and gently kisses the tear away. Vergil begins to move, pulling himself out almost all the way them thrusting back in. After a couple of thrusts I just feel pleasure. Dante gets off the bed to undress and Vergil leans over me.  
I wrap my legs round Vergil’s waist, meeting his thrusts with a buck of my hips. I wrap my arms round his shoulders and he pulls me up so he’s on his knees and I’m riding his lap. I throw my head back with a cry of Vergil’s name as he goes even deeper than before with this new angle. I bite down on his shoulder and he shouts. 

“I’m sorry!” I gasp, thinking I’ve hurt him.

“Do it again, Princess, please!” He groans.

I do as I’m told. Biting him over and over, making him go wild. He changes our position again. Pulling my legs until they are straight up his chest, ankles on either side of his head then leans forward so I’m practically bent in half. He pins my wrists to the mattress as he pounds in to me, making me scream for him.  
I hear a groan from the side of the bed. As I turn to look I see Dante standing there, cock in hand, wanking to the sight of us. The sight of Dante like that finishes me off and I cum round Vergil’s cock. I scream Vergil’s then Dante’s names as my pussy clenches Vergil’s cock and he cums. Filling my pussy with his seed.  
There’s another moan from Dante and I turn to look just as he cums in great spurts over the mattress. Vergil collapses onto me, moving my legs back down to the bed. Dante collapses onto his hands and knees on the bed and slowly crawls over to us. Dante curls up around one side of me and Vergil moves to the other side. 

“Wow.” I gasp.

“Just wait for a couple minutes till it’s my turn.” Dante whispers.

“Then it’s my turn again.” Vergil laughs at the shock on my face.

I guess I’m not going to be doing too much walking tomorrow but as Dante’s fingers start running up and down my thigh and Vergil’s finger starts circling a nipple, I can’t find it in me to care about walking.


	20. Day Off (Dante/Female Reader/Vergil/Doppelganger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's certainly nice to have a day off at Devil May Cry.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Harleypool. Hope you like it.

Day Off

 

“We should definitely take a day off tomorrow, guys!” I sigh trying to ease the aches in my muscles.

“Yeah you could be right, Babe.” Dante says looking as tired as I feel.

“I agree.” Vergil says quietly.

We finally walk into Devil May Cry after a non-stop week long job and a twelve hour journey back. Even the twins seem to be feeling the effects of this last job. I barely make it to the couch before I fall on it face first and decide I’m never going to move again! Vergil mumbles something and heads straight to bed and Dante flings himself into his chair behind his desk. Within seconds Dante is snoring away and I fall asleep.

 

I’m not sure how long I’ve been asleep but I come awake to Dante carrying me gently up the stairs. I hum and bury my face in his neck. His arms tighten slightly as he carries me into his room. He gently lays me down on his bed and I strip my shoes and jeans off, curling up in the middle of the bed in just my tank top and panties. Dante crawls into the bed on my left and I wrap my arm and leg over him. He puts his arm under my head.  
Just as we start falling asleep again the door opens and Vergil climbs into the bed on my right side, spooning into my back and throwing an arm over my waist. I hum contentedly again feeling warm and loved. I love both brothers with all my heart and, somehow, they both love me. Vergil comes into the bed with us every night, has done since we rescued him from the demon realm a few years back. I don’t really know how our relationship works, with both brothers being so jealous and possessive with others it’s a wonder they can share me so well. But they do. I smile with joy as I fall asleep.

 

I wake up the next morning gasping and naked. Both brothers have woken up before me and decided I should be woken up nicely. Dante is kissing along my thighs while Vergil is sucking on one of my nipples. I moan and reach out both hands, one grasping Vergil’s hair the other grasping Dante’s hair. Both twins look at me as I do, realising I’m awake, they both smirk at me and continue what they were doing harder.  
Dante begins to kiss his way up my body till he gets to the other breast. He sucks a nipple into his mouth whilst running a finger along my pussy. I arch and moan at the feel of both brothers at my breasts. Vergil runs his hand down to my pussy too, thrusting two fingers into me as Dante starts to rub my clit. I arch up and moan at the guys wonderful, talented fingers.  
I dig my nails into the twin’s backs and they grab my wrists, pinning them to the mattress. I start kicking my heels against the bed, writhing under their joint ministrations. Suddenly hands pin my ankles to the bed and I gasp in shock, realising that’s two hands too many. I lift my head trying to see who’s at my feet but Dante and Vergil’s heads are in the way. I struggle against their hands but they just tighten their grips. Vergil lifts his head and looks at me. I manage to look at my feet. I groan as I see its Dante’s doppelganger holding my ankles down.  
He looks at me smiling and begins licking his way up my legs. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I cry out. I’ve had sex with Dante and his doppelganger before and even though the doppelganger is technically just an extension of Dante he seems to remember things from each time he’s summoned. He remembers exactly what I like and how I like it. He also seems to have his own personality, which is a little more evil than Dante. He’s always been good to me though. It occurred to me once that if the doppelganger is a separate being, and just looks like Dante, that he loves me too.  
I arch as the doppelganger reaches my pussy and licks along the top of my thighs. He says something quietly to Dante and Vergil and suddenly I get flipped to my hands and knees. The doppelganger puts his head between my legs and pulls my hips down so I’m sitting on his face. I arch up as his tongue plunges into me, making my hips move over his mouth.  
Dante crawls in front of me and lifts onto his knees. I open my mouth so he can thrust his cock into my mouth. I moan as he begins to fuck my mouth, hitting the back of my throat at the end of each thrust. I’m used to this, though, it’s his favourite type of blow job. I relax my jaw and breathe between thrusts.  
Vergil begins to kiss along my spine. One hand starts to play with my nipples and the other slaps my ass. I cry out along Dante’s cock, shifting forward and making Dante’s cock hit the back of my throat deeper than before. Vergil slaps me until my ass is red with his hand prints. I throw my head back, making Dante’s cock pop out of my mouth as Vergil pushes a finger into my asshole. I scream as the doppelganger bites down on my clit. Before the scream finishes, Dante grabs my hair and pulls my head back down, thrusting into my mouth.  
Damn, I love when they get rough with me during sex. They are some of the most gentle, caring men I’ve ever known normally but during sex it’s like their devil half’s come through. They become so rough and animalistic during sex, though, and it feels so good.

“Do you like this, Babe? All three of us using all three of your holes?” Dante says seductively.

I nod, Dante’s dick still stuffing my mouth. 

“Of course she does, Dante, she’s a dirty little slut. Aren’t you, Princess?” Vergil says darkly.

I moan at Vergil’s words, loving how dirty the normally superior twin can talk. The doppelganger sucks hard on my clit whilst also digging his claws into my skin and I scream. Vergil growls and pushes a second finger into my ass whilst Dante pulls my hair tighter and thrusts even deeper. I cum, screaming my release around Dante’s cock, juices leaking into the doppelgangers mouth. Dante pulls out of my mouth, Vergil continues thrusting his fingers through my orgasm and the doppelganger licks me clean.  
I collapse forwards when I’m finished and the doppelganger lifts me off him. Vergil still keeps his fingers in though.

“I call her mouth.” The doppelganger says, smirking and eyes glowing red. Licking his lips seductively.

“Ass.” Vergil says pushing a third finger in, making me cry out his name.

“That leaves me with the best part. Her hot, wet pussy.” Dante says seductively, kissing me hungrily.

I moan at the continued thrusts of Vergil’s fingers and the taste of Dante’s mouth. I can’t even think straight, I just want to be filled. Filled by all of them. Dante sits on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, and lays flat on his back. Vergil grabs me round the waist, lifting me up and carrying me over to straddle Dante, not removing his fingers at all.  
Dante grabs my hips and pushes me down on his dick stretching me almost to the point of pain. I cry out as he fills me, scratching my nails down his chest. He smirks at me, licking his lips seductively. He runs his hands over my breasts, squeezing them roughly. I cry out again and he chuckles.  
Vergil moves behind me, standing between Dante’s legs. He removes his fingers and I whimper. He leans over me licking up my spine. He grabs my hips, hands intertwining with Dante’s, and holds me still as he thrusts his cock into my ass. I scream his name as he forces me to stretch round him. I scratch Dante’s chest even more, drawing blood, making him growl in pleasure. Vergil begins to move my hips, making me thrust both cocks in and out of me. Dante grabs my hand, bringing it to his mouth so he can suck the blood from my fingertips. I cry out at the sight of him and the feel of both dicks filling my holes.  
The doppelganger comes and stands over Dante, gripping hold of the top of the four poster bed. He grabs my hair in his other hand and pushes my mouth onto his cock. I don’t know how they do it but all three seem to get the exact same rhythm. Pounding into every hole I have, filling me, stuffing me. I would be screaming non-stop if it wasn’t for the doppelganger’s dick filling my mouth.  
I can feel Dante and Vergil rubbing against each other as they fuck my two holes. The doppelganger keeps hitting the back of my throat until I gag, causing tears to stream down my cheeks. I don’t try to stop him though, I like it too much.  
The doppelganger comes first, shooting his seed down my throat. He growls as I swallow every last drop, licking him clean. He leans down, kissing my neck, biting my earlobe.

“Looking forward to the next time, My Sweet.” He whispers darkly, before disappearing into the shadows of the curtained room. 

I start screaming both brothers’ names over and over as they pound into me. I feel the pressure build in my abdomen as their thrusts hit every sensitive spot I have. Their rhythms get faster and I’m soon reduced to just whimpering at the sensations they’re creating. I look down at Dante and realise I’m leaving bloody furrows down his chest. I curl my hands into fists so I don’t do it anymore but he grabs my knuckles, squeezing them till I have no choice but to open my hands again.

“I love it when you tear me apart, Babe, don’t stop now. Please!” He groans between thrusts.

I gasp at his words and start moaning his name. Vergil bites my shoulder until I know it’s going to bruise and I turn my head slightly to look at him. He’s completely undone. His eyes are glowing red, sweat dripping down his face and hair hanging low. You could almost mistake him for Dante like this, if you don’t know him as well as I do. 

“Don’t forget about me, My Sweet Little Slut.” He growls.

“I… could… never… do… that… Baby.” I gasp out.

Dante runs a hand down my body and starts rubbing my clit. I cry out and come undone. I scream, incoherently as I cum muscles clenching around both dicks, juices dripping down on Dante’s hand and cock. Both guys cum with me, filling both holes with their seed. I collapse onto Dante’s chest. Vergil pulls out and collapses on the bed next to us. I run my hand down Dante’s chest glad that the scratches have healed already.  
Dante grabs my hair and kisses me, plunging his tongue into my mouth. When I eventually pull back for air, I roll off him onto the bed on my back. Vergil leans over me and ravishes my mouth too. I moan and grab his hair as his tongue plunges into my mouth. He pulls back after a little while and all three of us just lay, lined up on the bed, on our backs gasping. 

“We need to get cleaned up.” Vergil declares.

“Mm, have we got time for that?” I ask breathlessly.

“I vote for us trying out the huge whirlpool bath she made us get. Together. It’s bloody big enough!” Dante says.

“We’ve got plenty of time, Princess, it’s our day off.” Vergil murmurs into my ear, rubbing his ne hard on against my thigh.

“Good point.” I gasp, feeling moisture pool in my pussy. 

“We’ve got all day.” Dante growls, kissing along my neck.

I certainly love days off.


	21. Dirty Dance (Possesive Dante/ Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love a possesive Dante! It makes things very interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Harleypool. Hope you like.

I wake up to the sun shining through the gap in the curtains. I look at the clock and its midday. Time to get up. I sit up and smile when Dante’s hand runs over my back. 

“Mornin’ Babe.” He murmurs sleepily.

“Afternoon, Baby.” I smile at him.

“It’s still mornin’ if your day job is overnight, Babe.”

“I guess so. Come on, time to get up.” I say, playfully poking him in the ribs.

“No!” He moans, burying his head under his pillow.

I grab his pillow and hit him with it. He groans and grabs my round the waist. He pins me to the mattress and tickles my ribs and sides. I giggle and writhe trying to escape but he won’t let me go. He stops when I start begging him to and leans down kissing me gently, still pinning my wrists. I moan and open my mouth to him. I groan as his tongue plunges into my mouth. I wrap my legs round his waist, rubbing my pussy against his erection.  
He moans and bites my bottom lip gently. His spare hand runs up my stomach and starts squeezing one of my breasts. I arch up into his hand, rubbing myself against his erection again. He growls and licks down to my neck, biting gently over my pulse. He never leaves marks, no matter how much he wants to, he knows it would affect how much I make at work. I’m a stripper at Love Planet as well as his girlfriend and receptionist.  
He begins to kiss his way down to my breast, sucking the nipple hard. I gasp and arch again, trying to get some relieve from the ache in my pussy. He moans against my breast and runs his hand down to my clit. He rubs it hard and I cry out. 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Get up you two. Now!” Vergil calls through the door.

“Fuck off, Vergil!” We yell in unison.

“We have a client due in twenty minutes and they want to talk to Dante specifically.” He says coldly through the door.

I groan and flop down, pushing Dante off me. I stand up and walk to the bathroom to grab a shower before I get dressed. Dante grumbles and grabs his clothes to grab a shower downstairs. When I’m washed and dressed I head downstairs. I stop short when I see some blonde skank pawing Dante. She may as well be ripping his clothes off! He doesn’t look overly pleased and Vergil is looking like he’s barely stopping himself from removing her physically. I have to admit, as coldly as Vergil acts towards me, he seems to like me. He’s stood up for me before against women like this.  
Dante pushes the skank off his lap and stands up, pacing away towards Vergil. I clear my throat and she barely even glances at me. I’ve seen that look before. She’s given me a once over, decided I’m not at her level and that Dante would prefer her to me. I frown at her and sashay up to Dante, grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss. I make damn sure she knows he’s mine! As I release him he smiles at me, knowing exactly what I’m doing. I’m lucky really that he’s not one of those guys who gets pissy about it or thinks I’m jealous or possessive. He knows I trust him. He just gets really turned on by knowing I truly feel that he’s mine and that I’m his.  
I turn round to look at skank and she doesn’t look very pleased. Dante does look pleased and Vergil is smirking smugly. She frowns at me then looks at the twins. She pouts at us then storms out of the building. Vergil relaxes and sits on the couch. Dante goes and sits back on his chair by the desk. I look from one brother to the other.

“Did I just cost you a job?” I ask, worriedly.

“No, Princess, you didn’t.” Vergil replies making me smile at the nickname, which is the only sign that he likes me.

“It wasn’t one of our kinda jobs anyway.” Dante sighs, leaning back and covering his face with a magazine.

I sigh in relief and go and straddle Dante’s lap, curling up into his chest. He doesn’t make any kind of acknowledgement except to put his hands on my hips. I snuggle into him for a bit then sigh, getting up.

“Where you going, Babe?” Dante asks, moving his magazine to look at me. 

“I have stuff to do before I go to work later.” I reply.

“You on stage tonight?” Dante asks.

“No, not on stage. Waitressing and private dances.” I say.  
“I might pop in then if I’ve got time.” He smirks.

“Okay.” I smile.

 

Later on that evening and I am so ready to go home. It’s been a slow evening so I haven’t made much money but I have had at least three guys try to grope me. I still have three hours left on my shift and I’m pretty sure Dante isn’t going to have the time to stop in. I serve a few more tables and when I head towards the stage to see if the girls that are still waiting to perform want drinks I spot Dante at a table. I wave and head backstage.  
After I’ve served the girls I tell the bartender I’m taking a break and head over to Dante. I walk up to him and he gazes at me hungrily. I’m dressed in a tight black halter top and a short mini skirt. I sway my hips a little more than normal and he can’t take his eyes off me. He’s sitting there with his coat wrapped over his lap which is weird, he never does that.  
I walk up to him and he opens the coat and pulls me down so I’m straddling him. I gasp as I sit on his lap. I now know why his coat was like that. He’s undone his trousers so his cock is out in the open. He grabs my hips and starts grinding me against him. I look round but everyone else is focused on the stage. Dante runs his hand up my skirt and pulls my panties to the side and pushes into me. I bite my lip to stop from crying out. I’ve never had sex in public before and it’s so new to be impaled by him without foreplay that I can’t even think straight.  
He leans up so he can whisper into my ear.

“Relax, Babe, no one will notice. Just grind on me like you’re giving me a lap dance.” He whispers seductively.

“Dante, Baby, we should just go somewhere private.” I moan into his ear.

“I want to do it right here, Babe. I need to unwind. Don’t tell me you don’t like the danger of being caught.” 

Dammit, he knows me too well. I do like the danger. My pussy is already dripping from the whole idea and the feeling of his dick already stuffing me. I do as he said and start grinding on him like I would if I was giving him a lap dance. I have to bite my lip to stifle my moans as his cock hits so deep. His hands are clenched on my hips, leaving bruises. We’re staring into each other’s eyes as I move. It’s all so intense, the risk, the intimacy and not being able to make any noise.  
As I can’t move too much I clench my pussy muscles each time I move backwards. He tightens his grip on my hips even more each time I do. I have my hands in his hair, gripping tightly. He moves one of my hands down my body to my clit.

“Rub your clit for me, Babe. Be my good little slut now and later on tonight I’m going to fuck you so hard and for so long you’ll be lucky to be able to walk for weeks.” He growls quietly in my ear.

Just him saying this is almost enough to push me over the edge but I manage to hold on. I start rubbing my clit, moaning low in my throat as I do. 

“Good girl. I’m going to fuck every hole you have later. This pretty little mouth is mine.” He whispers, pushing a finger into my mouth so I’ll suck on it. 

“This hot, tight, wet pussy is all mine.” He growls, lifting his hips so he can thrust into me slightly.

“This tight little ass is all mine.” He says darkly, pushing a finger into my asshole, making me have to bite down on his neck to stop from crying out.

“All of this is mine!” He growls, forcing me to grind against him even harder.

“D… Dante, Baby, what’s wrong?” I gasp, realizing something’s bothering him.

“Some guy was planning on asking you out!” He growls, eyes going red.

Now I understand. Just like I like to make sure he knows he belongs to me, he likes to make sure I know I belong to him. The guy must’ve been something to get Dante so worked up. I mean, Dante could be a stand in for a male model so for him to feel insecure is strange. I grind harder and rub my clit faster.

“All of me is yours, My Devil, every single inch.” I whisper into his ear.

He gives a low growl which promises he’ll do exactly what he promised later to make sure I know he owns every inch of me. Damn I love it when he gets all possessive. I’m not a fool, I’d never stay with someone who’s possessive in a bad way. Dante however would let me go if I decided I didn’t want to be with him anymore.  
I look him dead in the eyes as I run my nails down my breast, rubbing my clit even more with the other hand. I clench my pussy walls again and bounce up and down a few times, checking that no one’s watching. I lean forwards and bite down on his neck, drawing blood, just the way he likes it. He growls one last time, thrusting slightly and cums inside me. His climax sets mine off and my juices combine with his, running down his cock. I bite his shoulder to stop from screaming his name. He digs his claws into my hips as he comes down from his climax. 

“I meant what I promised, you know, Babe.” He whispers into my ear, placing a light kiss on my cheek.

“I hope so, Baby. I hope you leave your ownership marks all over my body.” I whisper back, making him moan in want.

I plant a light kiss on his lips then get up, heading to the back to clean myself up. I smile the whole way wondering how I ever got lucky enough to be loved by My Devil.


	22. No Longer a Curse (Vergil/Female Reader on her period)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Vergil possibly help you?
> 
> WARNING- Period sex, period bloodplay
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. hope you like it.

“Dante! I’m gonna fucking kill you!” I scream from the kitchen.

I storm out and spot him leaning back on his chair looking unconcerned about my outburst. His smug face just pisses me off more! I storm up to him and give him a shove. He’s so shocked he doesn’t even try to stop himself as he falls backwards, bashing onto the floor. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He cries, jumping up onto his feet.

“You ate all my chocolate ice cream, you pig!”

“So?! I always eat your ice cream if I can’t get sundaes! You’ve never cared before!”

“Well, I’m not okay with it this time! That was my last tub!”

He crosses his arms across his chest and takes a step towards me. This gesture normally means that he’s pissed but doesn’t want to hit the person he’s pissed off with. It’s a gesture that normally makes the person it’s turned on run away screaming for their Mummy. I don’t care though! I’m pissed! Its day three of my period, I’ve had to deal with cramps, hot flushes and headaches for the last two days. Now I’m feeling a bit better and the blood flow is slowing down I wanted my ice-cream! To make matters even worse I’m horny! Every month I end up so horny and there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it. 

“What’s the matter with you two?” Vergil asks from the entrance to Devil May Cry.

“Ask her! She’s the one who just went psycho on me!” Dante yells.

“He ate all my chocolate…” I start.

“Ice-cream?” Vergil replies, lifting the shopping bags in his hand so I can see the tubs of ice-cream.

“Ooh I love you!” I squeal, running into his arms and jumping, wrapping my arms and legs round him.

Dante looks from me to Vergil and back again with a bemused look. He lifts his hands in a shrug and shakes his head confused. I grab the bags from Vergil and practically skip to the kitchen, smiling at Dante as I go. I laugh slightly when he actually looks a bit scared of me. As the kitchen door swings shut I hear the guys start talking.

“What the fuck, Bro? Is she becoming bi-polar or something?” Dante whispers loudly at Vergil.

“No.” Vergil replies, coldly.

“Then what is with her?”

“Her business.” Vergil replies.

I hear Dante sigh loudly then stomp out the front door. I grab a tub of ice-cream and a couple of spoons and head back into the main room. I sit next to Vergil on the sofa and we begin to share the ice cream together.

“I should probably apologise to Dante.” I say, licking chocolate off my spoon.

“Why bother?” He asks.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” I shrug, staring at him licking his spoon.

I rub my thighs together as a tingle runs through me. He glances at me with a smirk and continues to lick his spoon clean. I practically whimper as I start imagining what that tongue can do to me. My lower muscles clench as he smiles seductively at me. I slap him on the chest.

“Dammit stop teasing me!” I whine.

“Why?” He smirks.

“Because you know how horny I get when I’m on.” I groan.

“I keep telling you I can help with that.”

“I don’t wanna get blood everywhere!” I whine.

“Why? It’s not like we don’t get covered in blood all the time anyway.” He asks.

“It’s just different, that’s all!” I reply.

“Why? Because of where it exits your body?”

“It just is!” I growl at him, getting pissed off and putting my ice cream down on the table.

I stand up to walk off and Vergil grabs my waist and pulls me down so I’m straddling him. He clamps his hand on my chin, digging his fingers into my cheeks. 

“How can you be so squeamish about this after everything we see every day?” He asks quietly, looking at me like he wants to devour me. 

I can’t say anything so I just shrug. He has got a point but it IS different, I don’t know why, it just is. I realise I’m grinding myself against his lap so I stop. He growls at me, eyes darkening.

“Do you realise how insane I go every month?! Smelling your arousal, your blood! I just want to ravish you! It makes me hard all week long! I’m a half-devil for fuck’s sake! Do you really think blood turns me off? It does the complete opposite! I love it! The smell, the taste, is intoxicating! The scent of yours is almost too much to bear!” He shouts, eyes turning red and fangs growing.

Before I even get a chance to take everything he’s just said in, his lips are crushing mine. I moan as his tongue plunges into my mouth and my hands clench in his hair. He stands up and I wrap my legs round his waist. He carries me upstairs to his bedroom, not breaking the kiss at all. He throws me down on the bed and rips away my clothing with his claws.  
As he starts pulling down my granny panties I grab his wrist stopping him. He looks at me, licking his lips, his eyes still glowing. He takes a deep breath through his nose and growls. He continues to take my knickers off, not caring about the grip I have on his wrist. I know why, his blood lust is too strong. I’ve noticed it before. I think it’s because of all the years he was raised by demons. His devil-half is closer to the surface than Dante’s is.  
I blush slightly as he pulls my knickers off, flashing my sanitary towel, and he laughs. He grabs my thighs in a bruising grip and yanks my legs open wide. I close my eyes in embarrassment as he stares at my pussy, licking his lips. He digs his claws into my skin until I gasp, eyes flying open. I look at him and he smirks. He pushes his thumb against my clit and I arch, moaning his name. Damn! It’s so much more intense than normal. I had no idea that I would be more sensitive down there during my period. It only takes a couple of rubs before I cum, screaming his name.  
When I can think again he’s kneeling over me. He lifts his finger up and I see a slight reddish-brown tinge coating it.

“Not much blood at all.” He smiles. “I wonder how many times I can make you cum?”

“Vergil, please, fuck me! Please!” I beg, I feel like I’m on fire with need.

“I thought you didn’t want to make a mess?” He growls, his devil-half still showing.

“I don’t care anymore! Just fuck me, please!” I whine.

I don’t care. I’m on fire and feeling his cock fucking me is the only thing I need, I want. I wrap my legs round his waist and try to push him into me. He chuckles at me and resists, kneeling up between my legs. He pushes a finger into me and I gasp, feeling it rub roughly against the walls of my pussy. I would’ve thought the blood would make me wet but it doesn’t, I’m so dry I can feel every single millimetre of his finger slide in. It feels so good I’m already close to climax, crying out Vergil’s name.

“Is that climax number two, Baby? Are you going to cum for me again already?” He mutters darkly.

I can’t think enough to respond. I’m just whimpering, on sensory overload. He twists his finger slightly and I cum, screaming his name and dragging my nails down his back. Before I’ve even finished my climax he shoves two more fingers into me. I arch, screaming even more. I’ve completely forgotten what it was I was worried about. He begins to thrust into me roughly while he leans down sucking a nipple into his mouth.

“Ow! No! Not so rough this time.” I say when he bites my nipple.

I normally enjoy it but every sensation is just completely over the top at the moment. He backs off slightly and continues to suck my nipple instead. I have my hands clenched in his hair again as I buck against him. Wanting, needing, contact at my core.  
He removes his fingers and thrusts his cock in in one go. I cry out, arching up and yanking on his hair as the roughness of his cock makes me cum again. He growls as I cum, loving the feel of my pussy clenching him so tightly.

“So fucking tight today, Baby. Feels so good.” He groans.

He begins to thrust into me, hard and rough. All I can do is cling to him tightly and go along for the ride. He pounds into me relentlessly then runs a hand down to cup my ass. When he pushes a finger into my asshole I scream for him. He circles his finger whilst fucking me and I turn into a mindless, writhing mess. 

“Cum with me, Baby. Cum… now!” He growls.

I arch up into one last thrust as he pushes a second finger into my ass. He cums, roaring a purely animalistic sound, filling my pussy with his seed. I cum with him, my muscles tightening and my mouth screaming silently. We collapse into a sweaty mess.  
After a couple of minutes, Vergil rolls off me and lays on his back next to me. I look down at his cock, expecting to see a huge mess, but there isn’t one. It looks like my normal juices except tinged red. Vergil wraps me into his arms and kisses me on the cheek.

“So, was that good for you, Baby?” He asks.

“Yes. Who needs warm baths or chocolate ice cream after that?” I giggle.

“I’ll have to help you deal with your periods more often.” He replies smugly.

“Yes, you will. Now, I need a shower and then to find Dante to apologise.” I say, getting up.

“Ah leave him. Maybe he’ll show you more respect.”

“He shows me plenty of respect… if you can smell my periods, why can’t he?” I ask, tilting my head.

“My devil-half is closer to the surface.” He shrugs.

I nod and begin to walk away.

“How about I come and help you get clean?” Vergil asks.

I turn round and see his dick getting hard again. I just smile and nod. Guess my time of the month isn’t going to be such a curse anymore.


	23. Teach Him His Place (Vergil/Half-devil Fe,ale Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could be interesting to have some fun with another half-breed like you.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Monster-Teeth and Harleypool. Hope you both enjoy :)

“Son of a bitch!” I cry out as a devil scythe is stabbed through my arm.

I conjure my fire daggers and send the devil back to hell with a couple of quick flicks of my wrist. I pull the scythe from my arm with a hiss. My arm heals instantly, my brand new leather jacket? Not so much. This is one of the reasons I don’t normally get involved in this shit. I only got involved this time because the devils were about to attack a six year old girl. Unfortunately, no sooner had I got the girl to safety than fifty more devils turned up. Now I’m doing my best just to get out of here.  
Three come at my front and one comes at my back. I have no choice. I clench my teeth against the pain of the blow that I know is going to land in my back, whilst I kill the three in front. The blow, however, never comes. As I kill the third in front the one at my back gets hit by a blue glowing sword, turning to dust.  
I spin round to find out who just helped me. I see a man… devil? Walking slowly towards the fight. He has silver hair in a pushed up style, a long blue coat and a katana. His ice blue eyes don’t even flicker at any of the actions going on around him. Five demons rush him as I stare. I’m about to jump in to help him when he just casually pulls his sword, swings it in an arc and kills all five. He sheaths his sword without even a blink as the devils turn to dust.  
He walks up to me and we just stare at each other. I realise he’s the same as me. Part human-part devil. I can sense it and I’m sure he can sense it in me too. I keep eye contact with him wondering what it is he seems to be searching for in my eyes. Suddenly about a hundred more devils jump out from nowhere to surround us. 

“There’s too many.” I whisper.

“We should find a way to retreat.” He says quietly.

We look around but there is no way out and even more have sprung up. I decide there’s only one thing to do. If I do it, though, I’ll be left powerless with this stranger. As the devils start closing in on us I realise there’s nothing else to do. Not that I don’t think we can take them. If his healing power is anything like mine, we could definitely take them all. It would be a lot of effort and blood loss though. 

“Stay behind me.” I warn him.

He tilts his head slightly with an annoyed look on his face. Obviously he isn’t used to people making him take orders a lot. I just smirk at him, making my knives dissolve. I take my jacket off and hand it to him. He takes it curiously, raising an eyebrow. I just look at him for a second then I close my eyes and let my devil power loose. My whole body is enveloped in flames, my hair turns flame red and my eyes glow orange. My mother is a fire elemental demon. My clothes burn away, which is why I gave him my jacket. At least that way I’ll have something to cover myself with afterwards.  
I push the flames into a ball in my hands and blow on it. The ball turns into a flamethrower and I use it to hit all the devils around us, until they turn to dust and we’re standing in a ring of fire. I use my powers to make the flames dissipate. The flames covering my body extinguish and I collapse onto my hands and knees, exhausted. I’m panting trying to get air. It’s a damn good defence but as I’m half human I can’t hold it for long and I’m useless after. I just have to hope that this guy doesn’t decide to kill me.  
I’m on my hands and knees trying to stay conscious when the guy leans down towards me. I’m shocked when he wraps not my jacket but his coat round me and lifts me into his arms. He starts walking with me as my vision begins to turn black.

“W… where are you taking me?” I ask, desperately trying to stay awake.

“Somewhere safe.” He replies, as I pass out.

 

When I wake up I look around. I’m lying in the middle of a huge bed, wearing a man’s shirt. Judging by the scent on the shirt, it’s his. I sit up, moaning slightly at the ache in my muscles. As I stand up the bedroom door opens and he walks in carrying a tray of delicious looking food. He frowns at me slightly and puts the tray on the bedside table. 

“That was a rather foolish thing to do.” He says coldly, frowning at me.

“What was? Standing up?” I ask confused.

“Using your power in such a way.” 

“I did what I had to! Judging by the scent of arousal you were giving off when I did it, you seemed to enjoy it.” I smirk.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He replies icily. “I could have killed you in that weakened state.”

“But you didn’t. Plus you’re lying. I can smell your arousal now, could hear your heart stutter when you lied.” I reply, stepping up to his chest.

He just looks at me. I look into his eyes and lick my lips. His eyes follow my tongue. I inhale deeply, scenting his arousal and his natural scent. I like the way he smells. I step even closer to him, still keeping eye contact. His eyes turn a gorgeous shade of red. I have to admit, I’m curious about what it would be like to have sex with another ‘half-breed’. I reach my hands up and he takes a step back.

“You’re not scared of me are you?” I smile.

“Of course not!” He snarls.

“Then why step back?”

“I don’t like being touched.” He replies, quietly.

“Why? Were you raised by demons?” I laugh.

“Yes.” He says so quietly even my super hearing barely picks it up.

I stop short. Visions of the beatings my Mother used to give me flitting through my mind. All the times the demons ripped me apart and raped me to ‘make me stronger than a weak little human’. The days I spent in a dark little cell for daring to cry. The broken bones, sliced open arteries and near death situations. Until I became strong. Strong enough to kill them all! Strong enough to escape and make my own life!

“So was I.” I whisper, looking him in the eye, tears welling.

We share a look. A look of mutual sadness and hidden terror. We both realise that we each went through the same things. We realise we’re the same. I feel the tears start to fall and I close my eyes, looking down, away from him. He walks up to me and reaches out a hand. He places one fingertip under my chin and raise my head up so I have to look into his eyes. I see compassion, usually hidden behind the icy look he wears.  
He steps into me slowly, leaning his head down to lightly skim his lips across mine. I run my hands up the sides of his face and push against his lips a little bit more. He growls and deepens the kiss, licking along the seam of my lips. I open my mouth for him and he plunges his tongue deep into my mouth. I growl at the taste of him. He tastes of scotch, power and just HIM. I glance through my lashes at him. His eyes are red again, glowing brilliantly. He pulls back and I whine at the loss of contact.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” He whispers, making me realise my eyes are glowing orange again.

“So are yours.” I whisper.

He grabs my hair and pulls me forwards roughly, ravishing my mouth with his. I rip his shirt open and pull it off him. He growls into my mouth and I growl back. I start to undo his trousers but he grabs my wrists and pulls my arms round to my back, pinning them there which pushes me into him. I growl and bite down on his lip. He growls back and pulls a handful of my hair, yanking my head back so he can bite his way down my neck.  
I cry out as he bites deep enough to draw blood. I growl deep in my throat and pull one of my wrists out of his grip. I scrape my nails down his chest, leaving red marks as I go. He moans and grabs my waist, lifting me and throwing me down on the bed. I smile at him and slide over the bed, undoing my shirt slowly. I run one hand up the inside of my thigh whilst using the other hand to undo my shirt.  
I smirk at him when he gulps, his breathing speeding up. He notices my smirk and narrows his eyes. He reaches forwards, grabbing my ankle, and roughly pulls me down the bed towards him. He grabs my shirt and rips the last few buttons off. He grabs my thighs in a bruising grip and opens my legs wide. I let him do all this then, when my legs are open, I run a hand across my clit. I moan and arch as he exhales loudly at the sight. I run a finger down to my pussy and push it inside. I start thrusting it in and out of me, teasing both of us.  
He growls and grabs my wrist so I use the other hand instead. He grabs that wrist, climbing onto the bed to straddle my waist. I pull on my wrists with all my strength and obviously he is only used to having sex with full human, as when I pull he doesn’t try to stop me. I pull him down and my lips meet his in a punishing clash of teeth on teeth, lips on lips. He groans when I bite down on his lip, drawing blood.  
I get almost feverish when I taste the copper tang fill my mouth. I wrestle my wrists from his grip and flip us over so I’m now on top of him. I move so I’m straddling his waist and rub my slick cunt against his trouser covered erection. He shouts out at the contact and I pin his wrists to the bed, showing him that I’ve grown fangs. He returns my wolf smile with one of his own, flashing his fangs in return. I moan at the sight, grinding against him again. I use my newly formed claws to shred his trousers, freeing his cock. I pump it twice and he grabs me, twisting us over so I’m on the bottom again.  
He slides down my body until he’s nestled between my legs. He pushes my legs apart, scraping his claws into my thighs. I arch and cry out as his tongue hits my clit. He growls, vibrations running through my pussy. I twist my hands through his hair, scratching his scalp with my claws. He bites down on my clit, not too hard, just hard enough. I arch and scream for him.  
He pushes his tongue into my pussy, twisting it slightly and I cry out. He continues on and on. All thoughts of being in charge blast from my head as my climax hits me hard. I scream incoherently, legs going stiff and claws digging into his shoulders. He continues to lap up my juices until my orgasm has finished. When I come down he suddenly shoves two fingers into me and I scream again.

“I want you to cum again and again for me, slut! I’m going to make you cum for me!” He growls.

“Who says you get to be in charge?” I moan.

“Me! I have to admit it’s new being with someone like me. So human but able to take all the punishment I want to give you.”

My hips buck and I moan at his words, the look in his eyes and what his fingers are doing to me. He pushes his thumb against my clit and pushes a finger from his other hand into my ass. I cry out and writhe, shredding the sheets under me with my claws. 

“Cum for me, My Pretty Little Slut.” He growls darkly and I do.

I cum all over his hands, ripping into the mattress. He crawls up my body, grabbing my wrists as he goes. He grabs shackles that are attached to his headboard and straps my wrists into them. I snarl at him as I yank against the shackles. He just smirks at me and runs his claws down my sides to my hips.  
When he reaches my hips he flips me over onto my stomach. I growl at his audacity, his thinking he can make me his sub, and yank on the shackles. I cry out as I feel his belt slap my ass. I slide away from him but he straddles my legs so I can’t move and slaps me with his belt again. I growl again and twist my body, making him slip off me. I laugh as he falls off the bed but then he roars at me and smiles evilly. A shudder runs through me and my pussy is practically dripping at the look on his face.  
He grabs my ankles, flipping me back onto my front, and locks them in more shackles at the foot of his bed. I’m now naked, spread-eagled on my stomach and completely vulnerable and open to him. With this I finally concede that he’s won, he’s earned the right to be the Dom, THIS time. I show him that he’s won by whining and wiggling my ass as much as I can. 

“Good little slut. Finally learning your place.” He whispers, making me growl slightly in annoyance.

I cry out as he brings his belt down on my ass again. I moan as he then leans down and licks a long swipe across the welt that’s left from the belt. He does this on and on, switching between the two sensations over and over, until my back and ass are on fire and tears are streaming down my face. I’m begging him to fuck me by this point but he won’t, he just keeps refusing! 

“I love listening to you beg me to fuck you, Little Slut, beg some more.” He growls.

“Please, fuck me, sir, please!” I whine.

“Sir? No. I’m your Master, slut! Beg properly and maybe I’ll help you out.” He smirks.

I just growl at him. There’s no way in hell I’m calling him Master! He frowns when he realises I’m not going to submit to that but then gets that evil smile on his face again. I feel a shiver of apprehension at that look but I’m so turned on I just can’t wait to find out what he’s going to do. He kneels between my legs and pulls my hips up so my ass is in the air. I moan as he runs a finger up from my clit to my asshole. He pushes his cock against my clit and starts rubbing it with his dick. I cry out at the sensation.

“Beg me, Little Slut, and I’ll give you what you want.” He whispers seductively.

“No.” I whine.

He chuckles darkly. He continues to rub my clit with his cock and pushes two fingers into my pussy, curling them so they hit my g-spot. 

“Beg for it slut.” He demands.

I can’t make a sound, I just shake my head. He growls at me and carries on rubbing my clit, thrusting his fingers and then adds a thumb into my asshole. I arch, screaming for him. Fuck, I want him so bad! I’m on fire with need. I just want him to fuck me!

“Beg, slut, now!” He roars.

“Please, Master, please! Please fuck me!” I whimper.

He groans and thrust his cock into my pussy in one go, stretching me deliciously. I moan at the feel of him stretching me. He grips my waist, digging his claws into my skin, and begins to ram himself in and out of me. All I can do is gasp as he fucks me so hard, so rough. He pushes me forwards as he pulls out and pulls me back as he thrusts in, making it even rougher. He’s going so deep, so fast, his balls are slapping against my clit. His dick is making a squelching noise as it moves in and out because I’m so totally wet.  
He is growling non-stop when he pulls out completely, making me whimper at the loss. He grabs my ass cheeks, pulling them apart and rams his dick into my ass. I scream and arch, my wrists heating up with my power. The shackles sizzle and melt and I sit up, pushing myself further onto his cock. He groans in surprise, wrapping his hand around my throat. I grind on him, bouncing up and down on his cock.  
He undoes the shackles on my ankles and pushes me forwards so I fall on my face on the bed, popping off of him. I gasp and turn round. He grabs my hips and pulls me onto him so that his cock fills my pussy again. I moan and wrap my legs round his waist. I twist my hips and flip him onto his back, so I’m now on top riding him. He doesn’t seem to mind though as he runs his hands up my body, squeezing my breasts and rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. I moan and ride him harder.  
I use a claw to scratch a bloody line down his chest, making him buck and moan in pleasure. I lean down and lick the blood up. He curses and his eyes roll up. He grabs my hair, yanking my head back so he can bite down on my neck. He bites hard enough that he draws blood. He begins to suck the blood form the bite, making me moan and ride faster. He pulls my head and kisses me, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moan at the combined taste of our blood mingling in our mouths.  
He turns us over so I’m now on the bottom again. I don’t mind though, it puts me at the perfect place to continue licking up the blood from the scratch I made. He grabs my ass, holding me close to him. He begins a hard, fast rhythm. Soon I have no choice but to cling onto his shoulders and enjoy the ride.  
He kneels up, pulling me up with him. He grabs my ass and bounces me up and down on his dick. I wrap my arms round his neck, kissing and biting all over it. He pushes a finger into my ass as he bounces me up and down and I cum, so hard and fast it’s completely unexpected. I throw my head back and scream as my vision flashes white. He continues to bounce me on his dick until my orgasm finishes. A few more thrusts and he roars as he cums, filling my pussy with his seed and scratching his claws down my back.  
We collapse onto our sides and just lay there, holding each other. I run my, now human, hand down his chest watching the scratch heal. I can feel the scratches on my back and the bruises and small tears from his penetrations healing. I lick up his chest, cleaning up the blood. I love the taste of his blood. He wraps his arms around me, lifting me onto his waist so I’m straddling him. His already recovered erection pushing against my ass.

“Ready for round two then I guess?” I smirk.

“Baby, I’m ready to go all night. If you can keep up with me?” He smiles.

“I can last as long as you can.” I laugh.

“Well let’s see.” He smirks.

“Fine. But this time I’M in charge.” I growl.

“You can try to be.” He laughs, turning us over so he’s on top again.

Guess I’m going to have to show him his place.


	24. Virgin Defence (Dante/Virgin Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Dante ever want you when he gets so much more with other women?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Kat. Hope you like it.

“Hey Babe.” Dante whispers into my ear, hands on my hips.

“Dante, move or I’m gonna drop the shopping! And your strawberry sundae.” I laugh as he jumps back and grabs the bags.

He carries the bags through to the kitchen, rummaging through them, looking for his sundae. I laugh again as I see his face fall when he doesn’t find it. He looks at me and I hold my hand, with his sundae in it, up so he can see. He smiles at me, dumps the bags on the side and comes to grab his sundae. I blush as he kisses my cheek whilst grabbing his sundae. I have a major crush on him, have done since he saved me a few months back. I’m not stupid enough to think he’s interested in me though. I don’t look anywhere near as good as the women he normally sleeps with. I’m also still a virgin so what could I possibly offer a guy like him?  
I put the shopping away and walk back out into the main room. I see his sundae dish is empty so I decide to take it out. As I lean over him to get the dish, he grabs my hips and pulls me into his lap. He does things like this a lot but I think it’s just that Dante is a handsy friend. He just likes a bit of human contact sometimes. I just wish it would lead to MORE. I blush and he laughs.

“You blush so much!” He grins.

“I don’t blush any more than anyone else.” I reply. 

He just smirks and wraps his arms round me, pulling me into his chest. I snuggle into him, surrounded by the smell of sweat, leather and gun metal. I feel so safe when he does this, which thinking about it is probably why he does it. I sigh contentedly and try to ignore the feeling of his rock hard body under my head. He rests his chin on the top of my head and runs his fingers through my hair.  
The phone rings and as Dante answers it I get up so I can go and fold the laundry. When he let me move into his spare room, rent free, I decided I’d make myself useful here. As he has to work so hard kicking demon ass, I keep the place clean and cook his meals.  
I’m so lost in my thoughts that I don’t realise he’s come over to me until he places his hands on my hips. I jump a mile in the air at the unexpected contact, trip over the corner of the coffee table and start falling to the floor. Dante grabs me, an inch from the floor, pulling me up and into him. I look up at him about to say thanks when I freeze, realising just how close we are to each other. We look into each other’s eyes in silence. Our faces are so close to each other we’re practically breathing the same breaths. I lick my dry lips and he watches my tongue intently. My heart skips a beat as he lowers his head, bringing our lips closer and closer.

“Dante! Dante! You better be up, you jerk, you promised to take me clothes shopping today!” Patty’s voice comes from just outside the door.

I gasp and jump back from him. Cursing Patty and her lousy timing. Dante looks at me and opens his mouth to say something but just then Patty crashed through the door. He snapped his mouth and turned towards Patty. 

“Well?” She demands, putting her hands on her hips.

“Okay Patty, come on then. Let’s go.” He sighs.

She grabs his arm and starts dragging him out of the building. He looks at me one last time and I swear there’s regret in his eyes. Of course he regrets almost kissing me. He’s probably incredibly glad Patty interrupted us.

 

About an hour later, I’ve put all the washing away and am preparing dinner when I hear someone enter the building. I poke my head out of the kitchen and see a strange man standing at Dante’s desk. I walk out and he looks at me, smiling. A shiver runs down my spine when I meet his eyes but I don’t know why. 

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid Dante isn’t here at the moment. You can leave your name and number though and I’ll get him to give you a call.” I say.

“Do you know how long he’ll be?” He asks.

“Um, no I don’t, sorry.” I reply nervously. 

“Do you have a pen and some paper so I can leave him a note?” He asks.

“Yes of course.” I say, handing him the items.  
He scribbles a note then hands the items back to me. I put them down on the desk and turn back round to say bye, when he grabs my wrist and pulls me into him.

“You could always help me pass the time until he gets back.” He whispers into my ear.

“W… what? N… no!” I gasp.

I go to take a step back but he grabs my ass, pinning me to him. He leans down to kiss me but I turn my head away. He growls and brings one hand up to grab my hair. He uses the grip in my hair to turn my face, planting his mouth on mine. I push against his chest and slap him round the face. He pulls back and his mouth twists in anger. He grabs my throat and bends me backwards over the desk.

“Dante will kill you for this!” I snarl.

“Do you actually think I’m afraid of him?” He laughs, grinding himself against my hips.

“If you’re not, you’re stupid.” I say.

He stands back up looking furious. I feel scared but I’ll be damned if I show it. He backhands me round the face and I fall to the floor, seeing stars. He turns round and stomps out of the building. Once my head stops spinning I head up stairs to the bathroom. I look in the mirror to see a bruise already spreading across my face. I touch it and wince in pain. Dante is going to be furious if he sees this!  
Of course just then the door downstairs bangs open and I hear Patty and Dante come in. I soak a flannel in cold water and put it over my eye, trying to get the bruise to go down. Dante knocks on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” I ask.

“Just wanted to let you know we’re back, Babe.” He calls through the door.

“O… okay.”

“You okay?”

“Yep, I’ll be down in a minute.”

I hear his steps head downstairs and I go into my bedroom. I pull out my makeup bag and cover the bruise with concealer, the best I can. I move my hair so it helps cover it too then head downstairs. I do my best to make sure that side of my face doesn’t face Dante but he knows me well enough to know somethings up. I make the three of us some dinner and clean up whilst Dante walks Patty back to the orphanage. It’s winter so it’s getting dark earlier so Dante always walks her home to make sure she’s safe. It’s kind of sweet really.  
I clean up then head up to bed. I figure the less I’m round Dante the less chance he’ll notice the bruise. I’m lucky really, it’s not as big as it was. I clean my face, strip down to just my bra and panties and crawl into the bed. I lay there for a while but before long I fall asleep.

 

 

I don’t know how long I’ve been asleep but I wake to feel a blanket being gently laid over me. I roll over sleepily.

“Dante?” I whisper.

“Yeah, Babe, it’s… what the fuck happened to your face?!” He demands suddenly.

I gasp as I realise what I’ve done. He sits on the edge of the bed and leans towards me to inspect the bruise. 

“I… fell. While you were out with Patty.” I reply.

“You fell?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You know how clumsy I can be.” I smirk.

“Yeah, you can be clumsy. You’re also a very bad liar.” He says seriously.  
“It was a guy who came in earlier.” I sigh.

“The one that left the note?” He frowns.

“Yeah.”

“That fucking son of a bitch! I’ll kill him!” Dante shouts.

“Dante, no, don’t.” I cry out, grabbing his hand before he can stand up.

He frowns at me, reaching a hand out to glide down the hurt side of my face. I wince and hiss through my teeth at the pain. His eyes darken again and he clenches his teeth. I kneel up and lean on his shoulder, completely forgetting that I’m only wearing my underwear. Dante gasps as his hand makes contact with my bare side. I grab the blanket trying to cover myself. As I tug on the blanket my grip slips and I fall off the bed.  
Dante catches me before I hit the floor. He pulls me into his lap and kisses the bruise gently. I go to nuzzle into his chest but he grabs my chin, lifting my face up to him. He presses his lips to mine, gently. I put my hand on the back of his head and moan. As I open my mouth to moan, he plunges his tongue into my mouth. Fuck, he tastes good. I’ve never been kissed this well before.  
Dante’s hand runs up to my bra clad breast. He squeezes it and runs his thumb over my nipple, making me whine into his mouth. He bites down on my bottom lip slightly and I cry out at the sensation. He growls at the noise and licks my lip. I put my other hand up to the back of his head, grabbing handfuls of his hair and pulling him closer to me. He growls again and his hands go to the clasp of my bra. He undoes it and slides the straps down my arms, making me have to release his hair, and tosses it on the floor.  
He lifts me and lays me flat on my back on my bed. He stands up and starts undressing. I moan as he exposes more and more skin. He leans over me and slides my panties off, then just stands there looking at me. I bite my lip and blush, trying to cover myself with my hands. 

“Don’t! Don’t cover yourself, please. I want to see you naked and spread for me. I wanna see that lovely blush of yours spread over your body.” He moans.

“D… Dante…” I gasp, unsure of myself.

“Its okay, Babe, I’ll look after you.” He whispers seductively.

I close my eyes as I move my hands, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes. I hear a gasp and I screw my eyes tighter, waiting to hear him leave when he realises I’m not what he wants.

“Look at me, Baby.” He moans.

I open my eyes cautiously and moan as I see him. He’s naked and he’s pumping his hand up and down his cock. His eyes are glowing red and he looks amazing! What really shocks me though, is that he’s looking at me like he wants to devour me. I whimper at that look in his eyes. 

“Touch yourself for me, Baby. Let me see how you make yourself cum.” He says darkly.

I do as he says. I can’t resist that look in his eyes. I run my hand down my body, across my stomach and down to my clit. I open my legs a little more and he groans as he gets a perfect view of my sopping pussy. I push a finger down on my clit, hard, and start moving it back and forth. I moan at the pleasure that shoots through my abdomen. Dante’s eyes flash and he bites his lip. He pumps his hand harder, matching his pumps to the same tempo as my finger.  
I start moving my finger in circles and arch as I get another shot of pleasure in my abdomen. Dante moans as my hips lift and he can’t seem to take his eyes off what my finger is doing. I move my finger faster and push my finger against my clit harder. I’m so turned on by what we’re doing I’m close already.

“Cum for me, Baby, cum WITH me.” He growls.

His words push me over the edge and I cry out as I cum all over my finger. He grunts and cums in great spurts all over his belly. I get up to my hands and knees and crawl towards him. He just stands and watches me, a curious look on his face. I know exactly what I want to do. I maybe a virgin but it doesn’t mean I never did anything else. I crawl up to where he’s standing by the end of the bed.  
I grab his hips and pull him a little bit closer to me. I notice he’s still hard and I realise his devil-half must give him more benefits than I thought. I look into his eyes as I lean close to his stomach. I stick my tongue out and start licking up his cum. I lick over and over again until his belly is clean, until he’s moaning my name. When I’m done with his belly, I lick his cock. I lick a wet line from base to tip then around the head.  
He grabs my upper arms and pushes me back onto the bed, crawling up my body as he does. I gasp but enjoy it. He stays on his hands and knees above me, opening my legs wide so he can kneel between them.

“So beautiful, Baby, I’ve wanted to do this for so long. Fuck, your pussy is so pretty when it’s swollen and wet for me.” He groans.

I moan as he runs a hand up my thigh. He pushes a finger against my clit and I arch, crying out his name.

“Oh, that’s such a hot fucking sound, Baby. I’m going to make you scream my name in that hot fucking way.” He growls.

I whimper as he starts running a finger round just inside of my pussy. I try to buck my hips up but he grabs one, pinning me to the bed. He pushes a finger in and I whine, wanting him to fill me. Stretch me. Fuck me. He freezes and looks shocked.

“You’re a virgin?” He asks.

“Y… yes. But I want this, Dante, I need this. Please!” I beg, hoping he’s not going to change his mind.

“So, I’ll be the first one to fuck this gorgeous pussy of yours?”

“Yes.”

“It’ll be mine. Only mine. Every inch of you will be mine.” He growls.

“All yours, Dante! Only yours.” I whine.

“Fuck, that’s hot!”

He pushes a second finger in with the first and slowly moves them in and out until my thighs are quivering with need. I’m moaning continuously and just want his cock to fill me. I begin to beg but he just refuses. I growl in frustration and he smirks. I throw my head back and moan as he curls his fingers so they hit a sensitive spot.  
I gasp and open my eyes in shock when I suddenly feel his mouth on my clit. I grasp his hair and push him into my pussy more. He sucks my clit into his mouth and grazes his teeth over it. His fingers are still moving inside me and it’s not long till I’m just on the cusp of orgasm. He seems to realise this as he growls, sending vibrations through my clit. I arch and scream his name as my orgasm crashes around me.  
He doesn’t even wait for my orgasm to finish before kneeling up and thrusting into me, just far enough to break my virgin barrier. I hiss at the barely felt pain and he stills, letting me ride out my climax. When I’m lying limp and still underneath him, he starts pushing himself into me. He pushes in inch by inch. He pushes in an inch, stills till I stretch for him then pushes in the next inch.  
Soon he’s fully inside my hot, wet pussy. There’s a slight friction burn sensation but no real pain. He stills again, being patient. I’ve had it with patient though. I can’t take the torture anymore. I lift my hips so he slips in just a little bit more. I wrap my legs round his waist, rubbing myself against him. He growls and grabs my hips in a bruising grip. He pulls almost all the way out then thrusts in again. I arch and cry out. The friction burn sensation disappears as my juices flow around his cock even more.  
I grab onto his shoulders, digging my nails in as he starts pounding into me, hard and fast. He leans down to suck a nipple into his mouth. I scream his name and he moans. He really does like the sound of me screaming his name. He licks up to my neck and bites down, making me scream again.

“Mine!” He growls.

“Yours, Dante, yours!” I whine.

I’m so close. So so close. I scream for him again and again. I can’t get enough of him, his cock. It feels so good and he knows exactly what he’s doing. He moves a finger to my clit and starts rubbing it exactly like I showed him. He’s got a continuous growl coming from his chest as he watches me. He hasn’t stopped looking at me intently the entire time. I dig my nails into his skin even more, accidentally drawing blood, he moans and I realise he likes it. 

“I’m gonna cum, Dante!” I cry out.

“Cum for me, Baby. Cum on my cock so I can feel that tight pussy clamp around me.” He whispers seductively.

He drags his nail over my clit and it tips me over the edge. I cum on his cock, pussy walls clenching around him and nails drawing even more blood. He thrusts two more times then arches back, roaring my name as he cums inside me, filling me. He collapses on the bed next to me, running his fingers over my skin.  
“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asks worriedly.

“I’m great. You didn’t hurt me.” I smile tiredly.

“You know I was serious, right? You are mine now. We’re together and no one gets to touch you.” He says a dark edge to his voice.

“You’re more than enough for me Dante.” I say, snuggling into him.

He puts the blanket over me and wraps me in his arms. Kissing me on the head. 

“Hey, don’t go to sleep yet Babe. You have to tell me everything that guy did. Then tomorrow I’ll kill him.” He smirks.

I tell him everything but beg him not to go after the guy. 

“He said he wasn’t scared of me?” Dante exclaims.

“Yes.”

“Then he’s stupid!”

“That’s what I said.” I shrug.

“Stupid and dead.” He exclaims.

“Dante…”

“No! No one hurts someone I love and gets away with it.” He growls.

“W… what? You love me?” I say surprised.

“Of course, Babe.” He smiles sweetly.

“I love you too. But no killing anyone!” I say sternly.

“Fine! I won’t kill him! I swear…. Remind me I have to call Trish and Lady tomorrow.” He smiles evilly.

I just sigh. There’s really no use arguing anymore. The guy doesn’t know what he’s caused himself. I drift off to sleep happy that I’m loved so much.


	25. Romantic Getaway (Romantic Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante decides to surprise you with a romantic trip.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Xxblackbutterflyxx. Hope you like it.

“Oh come on, Dante! It’ll be fun!” Patty’s voice squeals from inside Devil May Cry.

“What’ll be fun?” I ask walking in the entrance.

“I want Dante to take me to the beach but he says no!” She pouts, stomping her foot.

“You want Dante to go somewhere that isn’t Love Planet, a dive bar, here or to kill devils? Never gonna happen, Princess.” I laugh.

Dante swings his head round to look at me with a frown. I wonder briefly what his issue is but soon have to contend with a full blown temper tantrum from Patty. I love the kid to bits but sometimes she really does act like a spoilt brat! Which is why I call her Princess. I sigh and head upstairs for a lovely long bubble bath. I can hear Patty yelling the whole time. I get out of the bath and relax on the bed letting the air dry me.  
A little while later I hear Patty stomp out of the building, slamming the door behind her. I hear Dante’s come upstairs and into the bedroom but I don’t bother to open my eyes. I do however smile as I feel Dante crawl onto the bed over me. He leans down and kisses me on the lips gently. I wrap my hands round his neck and open my mouth to him. He moans and plunges his tongue in. I wrap my legs round his waist and arch my hips up so I can grind against him.  
He moans into my mouth and squeezes my breast with his hand. I arch my head back, gasping, and he kisses his way down my neck. I cry out as he bites down slightly over my pulse. I run my hands down to his waistband of his trousers and undo them. I like foreplay but that’s not what I want right now. I just want to be fucked hard and rough.  
As soon as his erection is set free Dante thrusts into me in one go. I scream at the pleasurable stretching sensation. Dante doesn’t stop kissing me as he thrusts into me over and over again. It’s not long before I cum for him, screaming his name and scratching down his back. A couple more thrusts and Dante cums too, filling me wonderfully. When he’s finished he collapses onto me.  
He rolls to my side after a couple of minutes and pulls me onto his chest. I snuggle into him, sighing as he runs his fingers up and down my back. 

“Did you mean what you said to Patty?” He asks quietly.

“About you not going anywhere?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s true.” I shrug.

He doesn’t say anything, just lays there holding me until I shiver slightly in cold. 

“We should get up and you should put some clothes on. We’ve got a job tonight.” He says.

I sigh but get up, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed. Dante straightens his clothes and we go downstairs together. We load up on our weapons and head out to see our client.

 

A few days later I wake up on my own. I sit up looking around for Dante but he’s nowhere to be seen. It’s strange, he’s always here when I wake up. I get up and throw on one of Dante’s shirts, heading downstairs. As I hit the bottom step Dante comes hurrying out of the kitchen.

“Why are you up? You’re not supposed to be down here yet.” He asks, sounding worried.

“What, you got another woman in there?” I laugh, gesturing to the kitchen.

“No! I’m just… it’s… it’s supposed to be a surprise.” He replies.

“Aw you’re so sweet.” I reply, kissing him on the cheek. “Well, now I know where you are, I’m going to grab a shower.”

“Thank you.” He smiles at me.

I smile at him and run back upstairs. I hop in the shower wondering what he’s up to. It’s not like him to do something like this. He’s not normally into surprises. I wash and dry then head into the bedroom to get dressed. I sift through my clothes and decide on a nice short, strappy summer dress. I slip on some flat shoes and pull my hair into a loose ponytail. I figure I’ve taken long enough so I head downstairs, slowly.  
“Dante?” I call.

He steps in the front door and stares at me, smiling.

“Perfect.” He says, looking me up and down.

I blush slightly as he walks up to me. He grabs my wrist and starts pulling me towards the door.

“Come on. We’re going out.” He grins excitedly.

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

I follow him to the car, which is weirs because we normally take his bike, and I get in the passenger seat. Dante gets in, starts the car and we drive out of the city.

 

A few hours later we pull up outside a gorgeous looking log cabin in the middle of a beautiful forest. We get out of the car and I look around amazed as Dante gets a basket and blanket from the trunk. He motions for me to go to the cabin and I walk in behind him. 

“Whose is this place?” I ask.

“A client’s.” He replies with a shrug.

He lays the blanket down in front of the fireplace and then starts making a fire. I watch him, surprised that he knows what he’s doing. Once the fire’s started he starts laying out the food and drink that he had in the basket. I grin seeing that he’s MADE all my favourites and brought wine. He looks at me and smiles. 

“You gonna sit down?” He asks, smirking.

“What made you do all this?” I ask.

“Well, I was thinking, if you were right and I never really go anywhere, which means I never take YOU anywhere. That made me realise if I never take you anywhere, I never do anything romantic. So then I figured I’d do both.” He smiles at me.

“I love you, you sappy devil.” I grin.

“I love you too.” He grins.

We eat the food in a comfortable silence. When almost all the food is gone, he grabs my arm and pulls me into his lap. He dips a strawberry into the chocolate dip and then puts to my mouth. I take a bite and he eats the other bit. I go to grab a strawberry but he taps my hand.

“I’M supposed to be pampering YOU.” He says cheekily.

I just laugh and let him feed me the rest of the strawberries. When everything’s finished I lay down on the blanket on my side, facing the fire, and Dante curls up behind me. We just lay like that for a while and I start to doze off. Dante’s hand starts running up and down my thigh, lifting my dress up on every up stroke. I hum at the feel of his calloused fingers rubbing across my skin. I feel heat pool in the bottom of my stomach. My pussy walls clench and I feel myself getting wet. I grind my ass into his crotch and he moans.  
He kisses along my neck and licks the top of my shoulder. I sit up and pull my dress off over my head. He lays there gazing at me. When I lean down and start undressing him, he grabs my wrists gently and pulls me down on my back.

“I told you, Babe, this is all about YOU.” He says.

He kisses me gently, licking my lips until I open my mouth. He gently rolls his tongue into my mouth and I moan at how soft and gentle he’s being. He’s never been this way before but then again neither have I. He reaches behind me and undoes my bra, slowly sliding it off my arms. He leans down and licks my nipples over and over again. He continues until I’m moaning and arching, gripping his hair in my hands.  
He kisses his way down my stomach and pulls my panties down. He lays between my legs and kisses his way back up my thighs. He opens my legs wider and licks along my pussy. I cry out and grab his hair again. He chuckles against my clit making me moan. He plunges his tongue into my pussy and I scream his name. He moans at the taste of me and starts running his tongue up and down, side to side, along my pussy.  
He continues until I cum into his mouth, screaming his name. When I come back down, he kisses his way back up my body until his body is covering mine. I whine at him.

“What do you want, Baby?” He whispers.

“You, naked and inside me.” I groan.

He grins and stands up, stripping his clothes off. I moan as he stands above me, naked and on display. 

“You sure you want me to make love to you, Baby?” He asks.

“Yes!” I gasp at the way he says ‘make love’.

He kneels back between my legs and slowly thrusts into me, inch by inch. I’m already close to climax by the time he finishes pushing his length into me. I’m whimpering and grabbing at his shoulders as he starts pulling out of me again. He pulls back out almost all the way then pushes himself back in again at the same extremely slow pace. He continues to thrust in and out at the same insanely slow pace until I’m clawing at his back and sure I’m going to go insane if he doesn’t start going faster. 

“Dante, please!” I moan.

“No, Baby, I wanna make love to you for once.”

He continues until I cum, arching and screaming. He smirks at me then starts going faster. He thrusts in and out faster and deeper. He leans down and kisses me deeply but gently as he thrusts in and out. He runs a thumb to my clit and starts rubbing it. It’s not long till I’m close again.

“Cum for me, Baby. Cum WITH me, Baby.” He starts whispering over and over again.

I cum again, silently screaming as I can’t get any air. Dante roars as he cums inside me. We come down together and he rolls me over so I can curl up on top of him. He runs his hand up and down my back as I gasp for breath. 

“Did you enjoy everything?” He whispers.

“Yes.” I smile.

“Good. I’ll have to do it again.”

“Mm, any time.” I laugh.


	26. Try Out (BDSM Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you possibly be enough for Dante all on your own?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Kat

I walk into Devil May Cry just as a she-devil was leaving. She looks at me with a smirk and then blew Dante a kiss goodbye. 

“Have fun?” I ask him when she walks out.

“Yep, Babe, but I’m always up for fun with you too?” He smirks at me.

I smile and roll my eyes at him. He’s such a horny devil! Always up for fun with any female willing to play. I walk up to where he’s sitting on his chair, by his desk, swaying my hips as I go. I know the movement drives him wild especially when I’m wearing short skirts. He shifts slightly as I slowly walk up to him and outright moans when I lick my lips.  
When I reach him he grabs my hips, pulling me down so I’m straddling his lap. I gasp as his erection presses into my already wettening pussy. I grind against him and he growls at me, leaning forward to lick along my cleavage. I moan and lean backwards, grabbing his hair as I do. He rips my panties off me, making me gasp. 

“You’re in a bit of a rush!” I laugh.

“I just need to be in you, Babe, now!” He growls, eyes turning red.

“You’re acting like you’ve never had sex!” I gasp as he nips my breast through my top.

“It’s been ages!” He whines.

“Your latest just left, Dante, that’s not ages.” I laugh.

“I didn’t have sex with her.” He mumbles, lifting my top over my head.

“What?!” I cry, grabbing his face in my hands.

“I didn’t have sex with her. I never have sex with them, I wait for you.” He shrugs.

“What? I thought that was kinda the point?” I reply, stunned.

“No. The things I do to them turns me on, gets me excited, but I’m not interested in actually having sex with them. You’re the only woman for me.” He replies calmly.

I’m completely shocked! I can’t think of anything to say. I had absolutely NO idea that he did that. I understood that he likes to do ROUGH things. I understood that he didn’t want to do those things with me in case he hurt me. I had NO idea he didn’t have sex with them! Now, I am really glad that I never slept with anyone else. 

“Try those thing with me.” I whisper to him.

“No!” He says sternly. 

“Please, Dante. Just try with me. You can always stop if I don’t like it or it gets too rough.” I reply seductively, grinding against him again.

“B… babe, I can’t risk it. Fuck!” He cries as I grind even harder against him.

“Come on, Baby, I wanna try.” I groan against his lips.

“B… babe. Fuck! I can’t risk it!”

“I trust you… Master.” I whisper in his ear.

“Fuck!” He growls.

He grabs me by the ass and stands up. Carrying me up the stairs. I wrap my arms round his neck, arousal churning through my stomach. I’m also a little nervous though. I want to do this for him. I’ve hated not being able to be the whole package for him but what if it doesn’t work? What will happen if I can’t take it? Will he decide I’m just not worth it anymore? Will he decide to replace me with someone who can take it all?  
We enter the bedroom and he tosses me onto the bed, making me give a surprised squeak. I crawl into the middle of the bed and sit there waiting to see what will happen next. Dante stands at the foot of the bed and strips off his shirt and trousers so he’s just standing in his boxers. I moan at the sight of him standing there.

“Are you sure about this, Babe?” He asks carefully.

“Y… yes.” I mumble nervously.

“If you want to stop at any point say ‘red’, okay?” He says staring at me intently.

“Okay.” I say.

“Say it!” He snaps.

“Red!” I say back.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks. “You look REALLY nervous.”

“I do… it’s just that…”

“Just what, Babe?”

“I don’t want you to dump me if I can’t do this!” I say quickly, looking down at my lap.

“I will NEVER dump you! I love you. If you can’t go through with this, it’s okay. I’m just blown away that you would try.” He says, leaning down so he can look into my eyes.

I smile at him and nod my head. He takes a second to look into my eyes, making sure I’m okay with it. He seems to be satisfied after a few seconds because he stands back up and smiles at me. 

“Strip, slut.” He orders, freezing for a few seconds to see if I’ll quit.

I sit up and unclasp my bra, sliding it slowly down my arms, throwing it at him. He smiles and motions for me to continue. I lay down and slide my skirt down my legs, hearing him growl as I finally lay naked in front of him. 

“Every time I give you an order you will answer, Yes Master. Now, use one finger to rub your clit slowly.” He says darkly.

“Yes Master.” I gasp.

I run my hand from my neck, over my breast, down my stomach then push a finger into my folds. I give a long moan when my finger comes into contact with my clit. I rub small, light circles over it. I arch and my eyes close as I rub my clit. Without meaning to I start rubbing it harder and faster, hips bucking at the contact. Suddenly I feel a sharp blow to my thigh. I cry out, eyes popping open to see Dante standing over me with a belt in hand.

“Naughty, dirty Little Slut. I told you to do that slowly. Now I’m going to have to tie your hands.” He growls, eyes flashing red.

“I’m sorry Master.” I whimper, pussy getting even wetter from the look in his eyes.

“Good Girl. Now lay on your stomach, arms out to the sides.” He orders.

“Yes Master.” I sigh, doing as I’m told.

He walks round to one side of the bed and pulls a cuff from under the bed, securing it tightly to my wrist. He then walks round to the other side and does the same that side. I pull on the cuffs and realise they’re attached to the bedframe. He comes up to my head and slips a cloth into my mouth, tying it round the back of my head. 

“Now, because you can’t say the safe word I’m going to put this in your hand.” He says making my hand clench round a small paperweight. “If you want to stop, throw this on the floor.”

I nod my head and clasp my hand tightly. My eyes widen as he picks up his belt, folding it in half. He stands over me, eyes still glowing red. He looks at my hand, looking reassured when he sees I’ve still got a death grip on the paperweight. He brings the belt down on my ass and I squirm and moan at the feeling of it. He waits for a few seconds, glancing at my hand again and then looking at my face.  
I nod and he smirks. He brings the belt down four more times. By the time he finishes my ass is burningly tender and tears are streaming from my eyes. I’m also extremely turned on. I can feel my wetness has spread to my thighs and I’m rubbing them together to get some friction. Dante notices the movement and his eyes narrow. He slaps the belt on each of my thighs once making me yelp through the gag.

“I didn’t give you permission for that, did I slut?” Dante growls.

I shake my head the best I can. He takes two pieces of rope and climbs onto the bed between my legs. He pushes my legs up so I’m now on my chest and knees. He loops both pieces of rope round my knees, to and round my arms. I’m now tied into that position. He leans over me, rubbing his erection against my pussy. He unties the gag and pulls it off. He runs his hands down my back as he moves away.  
He stands at the side of the bed and strips his boxers off. I moan at the sight of his naked form and I just want him to fuck me. He kneels on the bed next to me. He squeezes my tender ass cheeks roughly, making me whine and try to shift away. He slaps my thighs and I cry out. 

“Do you still remember your safe word?” Dante asks.

“Yes.” I gasp.

“What is it?”

“Red.”

“Good girl. Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes, please!” I whine.

“You are so good to me, Babe. I love you.”

“I love you too but I’m going to kill you if you don’t carry on!” I growl.

He laughs then slaps me on the thigh again. I yelp and moan. He growls appreciatively. He slaps my thighs over and over until my legs are twitching and I’m begging. I’m not even begging for anything specific just begging. I scream when he suddenly slaps my pussy.

“So wet for me, slut. So so wet. You belong to me, you know that right?” He asks, slapping my pussy again.

“Yes Master, I belong to you.” I whine.

“This pussy is mine! Say it!” He growls with another slap.

“It’s yours, Master! My hot, wet pussy is yours!” I cry out.

He runs a finger along my pussy, covering it in my juices. He then pushes that finger into my ass, stretching my hole and making me cry out. He keeps his finger still and moves behind me. He starts thrusting his finger in and out. He slaps my hip and adds a second finger. He waits for a few seconds, giving me a chance to say the safe word but I don’t. I’m so turned on now I’m pretty sure I’d let him do anything now. He starts thrusting his fingers when I don’t say anything.

“Who owns this ass?” He growls.

“You! Fuck! Master you own my ass!” I scream.

He trusts his cock into my pussy in one go. I barely even feel any of the pain from stretching round his cock, I’m so wet. I cry out as he reaches his other hand round to my clit. My pussy starts clenching his cock and I’m so close. So close. Just as I’m about to reach my climax Dante pulls everything out of me and moves away. I whine at the loss of contact. He chuckles and undoes all the ropes and shackles.  
He massages my back, shoulders and thighs. When he’s done he gently turns me over. He kisses me lovingly and I moan into his mouth. He gently thrusts his cock into my pussy and I arch and moan. He kisses down my neck and rubs his hands over my nipples. I arch, screaming his name as my orgasm hits. I scratch my nails down his back as I cum all over his cock. He thrusts into me twice more before filling my pussy with his seed. When he finishes he collapses on me.  
We lay there panting quietly. He leans up and rolls off me. He wraps his arms round me and pulls me into him. I sigh contentedly. Dante kisses the top of my head and runs his hands down my back.

“Are you okay, Babe?” He whispers.

“Yes.” I reply tiredly.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Did you?” I ask Dante quietly, scared that he’ll say no.

“Babe, it was so fucking hot seeing you like that. So wet, so open for me. Letting me do anything I want.” He replies huskily.

“I’m glad.” I smile.

“You up for doing it again?”

“As long as you don’t mean now then any time you want, Baby.”

“Not now, Babe. From now on though, you’re all I ever need and want. It was so fucking good to do all that with you and get to fuck you, cum in you and take care of you.” He replies.

He kisses me then rolls me onto my stomach. He gives me a wonderful massage and kisses all the welts left by the belt and his hand. He growls with excitement seeing his marks on me.

“Mine, all mine.” He growls softly.

“Yes, Dante, all yours.” I reply, drifting off to sleep.


	27. Loving A Devil (Fluffy Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Vergil react when you finally come clean?
> 
> This ones more fluffy than smut filled but hope you still like it.
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway

I growl and sit up in the bed. I was trying to get some sleep but between the pain from my broken bones and that Vergil isn’t back yet I just can’t sleep. I get up, being careful with my broken arm, and head downstairs to wait. I don’t know why I’m so worried for Vergil, he and Dante are pretty unbeatable when they’re working together. Hell, they’re almost unstoppable on their own! Maybe I’m so worried purely because this is the first time I haven’t been fighting side by side with them.  
I’m a wreck with worry right now and it’s only the first job I haven’t been able to join. With my broken arm and three broken ribs, though, I’ve still got about six more weeks of this crap to go through! I throw one of Dante’s pool balls at the wall in frustration but I don’t feel any better. I sit down on the sofa, curling my legs under me. I burrow my face into the collar of the shirt I’m wearing, Vergil’s shirt, breathing in his scent. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without him. I can’t imagine what my live would be like without him.  
I don’t know when he became so important to me. It was just supposed to be mutually convenient fun! Maybe it was when I was laying on that crappy warehouse floor thinking I was about to die. We’d been fighting a horde of devils and I was against three. One swung a club at me whilst I was killing another and the third was about to bring down a blade to my head. I’d had to decide which blow to block and which blow to let land. I had blocked the blade, figuring it was the deathblow, and let the club land. The next thing I’d known I was on the ground clutching a broken arm and trying to breathe through the pain in my ribs. The two devils were coming at me and I knew I’d die, whichever one landed a blow. I was perfectly calm seeing death coming for me, been in this game too long to think I was going to die old. All I kept thinking was an apology to Vergil for leaving him and wondering if he’d miss me, how he’d survive. 

 

I must have finally fallen asleep as the next thing I was aware of was Vergil leaning over me, running his hand down my cheek.

“Why are you asleep here?” He asks softly.

“I was waiting for you.” I reply with a yawn.

“Why?” He smiled.

I love how the only time he ever smiles is when it’s just me and him. It almost feels like a little secret just between us.

“I was worried about you.” I mumble, embarrassed.

“What? Why?” He asks surprised.

“I was worried you might get hurt… or worse.” I mumble.

I cringe waiting for him to get angry with me. That’s how he normally reacts when the matter of feelings come up. I’m completely shocked when he just laughs at me. 

“What’s so funny?” I gasp at him.

“You’re the one that’s injured and you’re worried about me?” He smiles.

“Yeah but me being injured means I’m here, safe, with no idea how you are!” I snap indignantly.

“You really were worried, weren’t you?” He asks, eyebrows raising.

“Yes dammit! I was worried about you! I know it was ridiculous and I shouldn’t have bothered worrying! But I did! I just don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you!” I cry, tears starting to stream down my face.

He looks completely shocked, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. He leans forwards and lays a gentle kiss on the lips.

“I love you!” I blurt out as he pulls back.

I hold my breath, waiting for him to jump up and leave. He stares at me, shocked. I get nervous and bite my lip, looking down at my lap. He reaches out and pushes my chin up so I have to look in his eyes.

“I love you too.” He whispers.

“What? When did you realise that?” I ask.

“When you were laying on the ground and I thought you were dead.” He replies, teeth clenched.

“You thought I was dead?” I ask.

“Of course I thought you were dead!” He yells, standing up and pacing. “You were laying on the floor not moving after taking a massive hit to the chest! What else was I supposed to think?! Those things were about to finish you off and all I could think was I couldn’t live without you! You saved me after I found my way out of hell! You made me ME again! You were going to die and I was going to be left alone again!”

I get up and walk over to him, wrapping my one good arm around his waist and burying my face in his chest. 

“I’m okay! I’m still here.” I say quietly.

“Yeah for six weeks! Then you’ll be back out there fighting devils! Being in danger again! What if the next time you actually die?” He cries.

“Actually… I’ll be save for, oh let’s say, eight months.” I whisper, turning so my back is to him.

“What do you mean?” He asks slowly.

“I’m pregnant. They found out when they were doing the x-rays.” I say waiting for him to leave me.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you’d leave me or throw me out. We weren’t supposed to be in a serious relationship. We were just supposed to be fun.” I reply, tears running down my face again.

“I never said that. It was your idea for this not to be serious. It was always serious to me.” He replies, gently turning me so I have to look at him.

“Really?”

“Yes! I love you! Now you’re giving me a great gift. I get to have a family! I’m going to be a father again. Hopefully I’ll be able to do it right this time instead of how I screwed up with Nero. How can I not be happy?” He smiles.

I smile as I realise he means it! He loves me, he’s happy about the baby! I tiptoe so I can press a gentle kiss to his lips. He moans and pushes his tongue against my lips. I groan and open my mouth to him. He grabs the back of my head and plunges his tongue into my mouth, kissing me hungrily. I run my uninjured hand down his chest and he helps me by removing his coat, vest and shirt, not once taking his mouth from mine.  
I moan as my hand comes into contact with his bare skin. I run my nails down his chest and stomach, making him growl. I start trying to undo his trousers but with only one hand I can’t quite manage it. I growl into his mouth and he does his trousers for me too, letting them fall and kicking them and his boots off.  
He’s now standing in front of me completely naked and I moan at the sight of him. He rips my shirt open and pulls it off, going gently over the small cast on my arm (I refused a big chunky one and the sling) and growls at the sight of my naked body. I gently drop to my knees in front of him. He looks at me as I push my mouth down his cock. When I push it deep enough it hits my throat I stay there for a minute, looking at him as he throws his head back with a moan.  
He leans back down and gently places his hand on my head. I begin to move my mouth up and down his dick, using a slight graze of my teeth as I do. He growls at the sight of my sucking him down my throat. I can see he’s straining not to thrust his hips but I want him to. I pull my mouth back until it’s just his tip in my mouth then bite down on it. He cries out and starts thrusting into my mouth, gentler than normal though. I scrape my nails down his thighs and he cums in my mouth. I swallow every last drop then lick his cock clean.

“Well, firstly I think I’ve gone blind from seeing my brother naked but secondly, Babe if I’d known your blow jobs were THAT good I would’ve stolen you from him a long time ago.” Dante says from the entrance of the shop, smirking.

“Have some respect for the woman I love and the mother of my child, Little Brother.” Vergil growls.

“No fucking way! Seriously? I’m not sure what I’m more shocked about. Her being pregnant or you finally admitting you love her! Congratulations!” Dante grins.

“Thank you.” I reply.

Vergil gently picks me up bridal style and carries me up to our bedroom. He gently lays me on the bed on my uninjured side, pressing down on my hip slightly when I try to turn over. He climbs on the bed behind me, placing his face between my legs as he holds my top leg up slightly. I moan and try to arch when he plunges his tongue into my pussy but my ribs protest so I have to stay still. I still moan at the sensations he’s causing though.  
He alternates between thrusting his tongue into my cunt and sucking on my clit. The fact that he’s being so gentle with me too seems to increase the sensations of what he’s doing. He plunges two fingers into my pussy and sucks on my clit, making me cry out his name. I cum suddenly, completely taken by surprise, as he bites down gently on my clit. I scream his name but still can’t move because of my ribs.  
When I’m aware again Vergil’s leaning over me, checking I’m okay. I go to turn again but he places a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. He lays against my back, spooning me, and I whine thinking he’s finished for the night. He chuckles and nips my shoulder slightly. He runs a hand up the back of my thigh and my ass, making me moan. 

“Are you okay?” He whispers as he lifts my leg backwards over his hip.

“I’ll be even better if your cock goes inside me.” I growl in frustration.

“I’m going to make love to you, Princess, don’t worry. If at any point it hurts your injuries let me know.”

I nod my head at him and he slowly, inch by inch, pushes his dick into my pussy from behind. I cry out his name as he finally pushes his whole self into me. When he’s sheathed in my pussy, he raise up onto his elbow and grips my hip gently, he begins to slowly thrust in and out of me. I’m practically being driven out of my mind as this new angle makes him rub against the front of my pussy with each stroke.  
He kisses and licks along my neck and shoulder as he thrusts. His hand moves from my hip to my clit, rubbing it in small slow circles. He’s whispering into my ear but I can’t make out the words. 

“What are you saying?” I gasp out.

“I.”  
Thrust.  
“Love.”  
Thrust.  
“You.”  
Thrust.  
“Princess.”  
Thrust.  
“And.”  
Thrust.  
“Our.”  
Thrust.  
“Child.”  
Thrust.

“I love you too, Baby. Fuck!” I cry as he rubs my clit harder.

“Cum for me, Princess.” He growls.

I moan and he thrusts just a little harder, still being gentle though. His finger on my clit becomes faster and soon I cum, screaming his name. My pussy clenches around his cock. Two more thrusts and he cums too. His seed pumping into me, filling me.  
When we’re done Vergil pulls a blanket over us, wraps his arm over my waist just below my rib injuries. He kisses the top of my head.

“I love you, Princess, more than live itself. Now rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He whispers into my ear.

“I love you too, Baby. I’ll always be here with you.” I reply rubbing my hand over his arm.

I fall into a deep sleep knowing that my life is about to become so much more fulfilled.


	28. Be Careful What You Wish For (In Heat Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is up with Vergil?
> 
> WARNING- Rape/Non-con
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway

I walk into Devil May Cry and glance around. Vergil is on the sofa looking even more pissed off than normal. I decide that ignoring him is probably the best thing to do, I don’t want to get my head bitten off after all. I walk over to Dante’s desk where he’s sitting looking very dishevelled. 

“Someone had a fun night.” I smile at him.

“Yep I sure did.” He smirks at me, looking me up and down.

“And what was her name this time?” I smile, adding a bit more sway to my walk, knowing my short skirt shows my legs to perfection.

“Mandi… Brandi? Kandi? Something like that. It ends in an I.” He shrugs.

I laugh, typical Dante. It’s a wonder he actually gets laid so often when he treats women like that. Although saying that, I wouldn’t mind a go. Then again I wouldn’t mind giving Vergil a go either. Yeah, yeah I’m a bit of a slut, I admit it but I’d dare anyone not to want both guys. I lean on the edge of Dante’s desk, leaning on my hands. This pushes my breasts up and gives Dante a really nice view. I also know that due to how much I have to bend, Vergil is getting a good view of my legs.  
I hear Vergil growl and stomp out of the building. I look over my shoulder with a quizzical frown. That’s not like him. He never tries to let me know he finds me attractive but I normally catch him giving me glances, looking at me like he wants to eat me. I turn back to Dante, who is staring at my cleavage, and raise my eyebrow at him.

“What’s up with him?” I ask with a nod of my head towards the door.

“He needs to get laid.” Dante shrugs.

“You should give him tips. I mean, what’s it been? Three girls a day for the last two days?” I laugh.

“Something like that. Maybe you should help him out for the next few days?” He smirks.

“All he has to do is ask. Why specifically the next few days?” I ask.

“Just a number.” He shrugs getting up and walking round to me.

I turn towards him, watching him come closer. He gets really close to me, so close I can almost count his eyelashes. I lick my lips and he watches as my tongue swirls round my mouth. He takes a step closer to me, almost touching flush along my body. His eyes darken and he leans down towards me. I lean up slightly, mouth parting. 

“Maybe you should take a few days off.” Dante says hoarsely, suddenly spinning round and heading upstairs.

I stand there looking stunned holding my hands in a shrug. What the fuck is going on with them? You know what, screw them! I’m not taking time off. They don’t want to be around me, they can leave the room when I enter! I stomp round to the drawer of Dante’s desk and grab my chores list from it. Dry cleaning is first up so I head off that way. As I’m walking along I get the feeling that I’m being watched but when I look around I can’t see anything. I frown and shrug it off, carrying down to the dry cleaners.

 

I head out of the dry cleaners with Vergil’s clothes after an hour long chat with Clarissa about her fun night with Dante last night. I laugh, shaking my head as I remember his assertion that it was ‘something ending with an I’. I get the same feeling of being watched again but I still can’t see anyone following me. I really wish I’d brought a knife with me, some kind of weapon at least. I stay alert all the way back to Devil May Cry.  
When I enter the building I find a note from Dante.

Knew you were too stubborn to take a  
Few days off. Gone to get laid. Won’t be back until  
Tomorrow morning.  
D x

Wow! Dante’s always been horny but this is getting ridiculous! Seriously, what is going on with these guys? I shake my head, screwing the note up, and throw the note in the bin. I carry the clothes upstairs. I head into Dante’s room first. I put his clothes in the drawers and wardrobe where they’re supposed to be. I also make his bed for him.  
I pick up Vergil’s clothes and head to his bedroom. I put his clothes, still in the wrappers, in his wardrobe. I never take them out or put them away like I do Dante’s. Vergil’s a little more OCD about his things. I turn and realise his bed is a mess! His bed’s NEVER messed up. Like I said OCD to the extreme. I frown and hesitate. If it was Dante’s bed I’d make it but this is Vergil’s bed. After a few seconds I decide to make his bed anyway. If he’s pissed at me for it then fine. I make the bed, having to crawl onto it to reach all over, and stand up. I turn round and jump. Vergil’s standing by his closed bedroom door. I frown slightly, I could’ve sworn I left the door open. I feel a shiver of fear go up my spine when he reaches to the door and locks it.

“Vergil, shit! You scared me!” I laugh.

He just stands there, frozen, staring at me.

“Look, I’m sorry for messing with your bed. It was messy so I figured I’d make it for you. I’m sorry.” I blurt out in a rush.

Again, he just stands there silently staring at me. I swallow a lump in my throat. I don’t know what the fuck is going on with him but he’s scaring me. A lot. I walk closer to him but he doesn’t so much as blink. 

“Look, I’m just gonna go. I won’t come into your room again. I swear.” I say, trying to slide around him to the door. 

Just as my hand reaches the key in the door I’m grabbed by the upper arm and pushed backwards against the wall. Vergil pins me to the wall with a hand on my stomach. His eyes are glowing red and he’s growling low in his throat. I punch him in the face but he doesn’t even seem to register that I’ve hit him. 

“Vergil! What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!” I shout, struggling.

I start slapping at him but he still doesn’t seem to know I’m hitting him. He growls louder and grabs my wrists in one hand, pinning them to the wall above my head. He uses his grip on my wrists to lift me off the ground. I cry out at the pain in my arm joints and tears start running down my face. I try to kick at him but he stands between my legs, pushing his pelvis against mine. I can’t move. I can’t fight him off. He’s too big, too strong. I’m absolutely helpless.

“Vergil, let me go. Please!” I sob.

He just growls at me, showing his fangs. I close my eyes and wait for the deathblow to land. Instead of killing me, though, he pushes his hand up my skirt and rip my panties of. My eyes fly open and I cry out, suddenly realising what he’s planning. My suspicions are confirmed when he rips open my shirt, baring my breasts to him. I really wish I’d worn trousers and a bra today! I start trying to struggle again but all I get for my efforts is tired and sore arms. 

“Vergil, please! Don’t do this. Please. Let me go! Don’t do this!” I beg, sobbing.

He still doesn’t say anything. He just steps back a little bit, enough to undo his trousers but not enough for me to fight back. I’m still sobbing and begging him to stop when he shoves his cock into me in one go. I scream out as he enters me, the pain and helplessness is just too much for me. All I can do is sob as he thrusts in and out of me. Maybe this is what I get for trying to seduce him since he came back. I did want this but not this way. Not this way!

“Want you. Need you. Got to have you.” He growls in my ear.

“You. Could. Have. Just. Asked!” I say between sobs.

“Trying to resist. Didn’t want to hurt you. Couldn’t resist.”

“You are hurting me!” I shout, struggling again.

“Stop moving! Trying not to. Mating. Too strong.” He whispers.

What the fuck is he on about?! Mating? Too strong? Suddenly it all clicks into place. Trish once told me devils have a mating season. It’s really strong. Almost impossible to ignore. I just always thought it only happened to female demons. I never noticed it with Dante but I guess he goes out and gets laid so often, I wouldn’t. It still doesn’t make this right though! I struggle again, yelling at him to stop, to let me go!  
He roars at me and grabs my waist, pulling out of me. He spins us round and throws me onto the bed. I try to scramble away but he grabs my ankle. I kick him with my other leg and his grip slips. I continue to scramble away but he grabs the back of my shirt. I slip my arms out of it and run towards the door.  
As I reach the door he grabs me by the waist. I fight back but he manages to pin me on my back on the bed, straddling my waist. I continue to slap and punch him, kicking my legs, but he doesn’t seem to be phased by anything I do. He grabs a pillow from above my head, shredding it into strips. How the fuck can I fight someone who can do that to a pillow case with their bare hands!? He grabs one of my wrists and ties it to the headboard. He tries to grab my other wrist but I keep flailing my hand out of his reach. He growls at me as he finally manages to pin my wrist, tying it to the headboard too. I continue to try to kick my legs but it doesn’t do any good. 

“Stay still!” He yells at me and I freeze. 

“Please just let me go.” I whine, finally out of tears.

He glowing red eyes seem to soften slightly and he leans down, slowly, to lick my tears from my face. I just blink at him, surprised at the gentle gesture. 

“Sorry. Can’t stop. Don’t want to hurt.” He babbles incoherently.

He kisses me on my mouth, I try so hard to keep my lips together but he bites my bottom lip making me gasp. As I gasp he plunges his tongue in, hungrily kissing me. I bite his tongue, drawing blood but he just moans and kisses me harder. I feel a quiver of desire as his taste fills my mouth. I feel kind of betrayed by my own body as it starts to awaken in arousal. I feel my pussy start to get wet, causing the tearing from his earlier penetration to burn slightly.  
He runs his hands over my body as if he’s trying to memorise every inch of my skin. He runs his thumbs over my nipples and I arch into his touch, hating myself for the movement. He starts to trail kisses down my neck and I cry out as he bites down on a sensitive spot below my ear. My hips buck under him and I realise I’m starting to enjoy it. Tears of humiliation start to fall from my eyes. 

“That’s it, Baby, relax. Enjoy it.” He whispers into my ear.

“Let me go, please.” I whisper.

“Can’t. I’m sorry. I can’t fight my mating season any more. Been so long. I want you, have since I first met you.” 

I moan as his finger runs along my slit. He kisses down to my breasts and suckles on my nipple, grazing it with his teeth. My pussy clenches at the sensation on my breast. He slides a finger into my pussy, freezing when I hiss at the pain. He raises his head and looks at me. His eyes bleed from red to blue and I can see the self-hatred and regret blaze in them. He blinks like he’s just waking from a dream. Hell, maybe he is, maybe he’s been in a mating season daze this whole time.

“Let me take the pain away, Baby, please?” He whispers.

I open my mouth to say no but I realise something. These mating seasons happen every few months according to Trish. He’s been in Hell for years, decades! That’s the difference between him and Dante! Dante always has a willing sexual partner to ease his ache. I bet Vergil was always stopped from easing his mating season. How insane would that make someone? Then I remember how much I’ve teased him these last few days. How has he managed to resist this long? Then I realise what must have finally broke his self-control. Walking into his bedroom to find me on my hands and knees on his bed, wearing a skirt that was probably showing my ass in that position.  
I can’t hate him for what he’s done to me. I can’t hate him for not being able to fight temptation anymore. I still want him. I nod at him. He grins and starts kissing his way down my stomach. I moan as he nips my hip. He opens my legs and licks a long swipe along my slit and I arch my hips into him. He moans appreciatively then licks my clit, flicking his tongue on it. I moan and arch into him. He pushes his tongue into my pussy and I hiss at the pain. He looks at me as he swirls his tongue gently round the inside of my cunt.  
Soon the pain lessens until it starts feeding the pleasure building in the pit of my stomach. I’m moaning and arching my hips into his face, digging my heels into the mattress to get more leverage. He starts to use a finger on my clit too and I cry out in pleasure from the sensations he’s causing. I’m gasping silently at his talented tongue and fingers. 

“Cum for me, Baby, let me know you’re enjoying this.” He growls, in between tongue plunges.

I cum, screaming his name and pulling against my bonds. He licks me through my orgasm, sucking up all my juices. When I’ve finished he licks me twice more then starts to crawl up my body. He kisses me again, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moan as I taste my own juices mingling with the taste of him. I buck my hips up to him again trying to get some friction on my core.

“Have to be inside you, Baby. I’m sorry I can’t resist. Please let me?” He gasps, pulling back from my mouth.

“Fuck me, Vergil, please. Use me all up, Babe.” I whisper, arching into him again.

He growls and thrusts into my pussy. This time he moves slowly, gently, until he’s fully inside me. He growls at the sensation of being completely enclosed by me, throwing his head back. He waits for a few seconds trying to give me a chance to get used to his size. I moan and buck my hips again. He takes it as a sign to start moving. He is leaning over me, weight resting on his elbows. This means he’s not hitting me deep but rubbing against my g-spot with every thrust. I begin to tilt my hips in time with his thrusts and soon we’re both sweating and moaning.  
He reaches above me to undo my hands, never missing a beat in the rhythm of our hips. When my hands are released I grab his hair in my fists, pulling him down for another searing kiss. I plunge my tongue into his mouth, being the aggressor. My hands run down from his hair to his back and I dig my nails into his skin, drawing blood. He growls and starts moving faster.  
I kiss down his neck, biting his sweet spot. He shouts out my name as his hips become erratic. I wrap my legs round his waist and he moans at the better angle. He uses one hand to run down to my clit, using his other arm to keep him above me. He rubs my clit hard and fast. I’m getting close, so close. My nails start drawing down his back, leaving thin trails of blood as they go. He seems to get even more turned on by my nails. He pinches my clit with his thumb and forefinger and I shatter around him.  
I arch, screaming his name, barely aware when his seed starts pumping into me. He roars my name as my pussy overflows with his cum. When we’ve both finished he collapses onto me for a few seconds. He moves off me, grimacing when I hiss in pain. He lays next to me, looking me in the eyes.  
I know what he’s waiting for. He’s waiting for my hatred. My anger. I don’t feel any of that though. Especially not when I can see the regret, guilt and self-hatred in his eyes. I roll over so I’m facing him. I wince at the pains on my body. His jaw clenches and I swear he’s fighting back tears. I reach my hand out, rubbing it against his cheek.

“They didn’t let you have sex during your mating seasons there. Did they?” I ask softly.

“No but it’s no excuse for what I did. I should be stronger than that!” He growls.

“I forgive you.” I whisper softly.

“Why?”

“Because I know that wasn’t you. That was someone denied a terrible need to too long finally pushed over the edge.”

“It’s no excuse. I tried to leave, earlier when you were leaning over Dante’s desk. I tried but I ended up following you…”

“I knew someone was following me!”

“Then when I walked in and saw you on my bed all I could think was that you should be in my bed because you’re mine. The next thing I knew I had to practically naked, tied to the bed under me.”

“How about next time you just tell me you want me. I’m more than happy to oblige.” I say, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“How about now.” He smirks.

“Yes sir.” I reply smugly.

“Say that again!” He growls.

“Yes sir.” I gasp as his mouth latches on to mine.

Be careful what you wish for I guess. But oh what fun it’s going to be now.


	29. Perfect Family (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love being a mother but you certainly wish it didn't come with so many sacrifices.
> 
> Written for- Kat. Hope you like it. Sorry it too so long but i've been having issues with my internet.

“No! No more ice cream!” I cry, at my wits end.

“But Daddy always eats ice cream!” My daughter screams at me, stomping her little foot.

“I don’t care what Daddy does.” I reply with a glare at Dante. “You’ve had enough.”

“Daddy!” She screams, running up to Dante.

I sigh as I watch her flutter her eyelashes and pout. I cross my arms and glare at him. He wouldn’t dare! Of course he does. Before I can even say anything he’s getting ice cream from the kitchen.

“Here you go Princess.” He smiles.

“Dante! I told her no!” I cry exasperated.

“How can I possibly say no to that face, Babe?” He says.

“The same way I do!” I shout. 

I can’t take anymore right now! I storm off upstairs for a few minutes. Dante and I have been married for four years now, our twins (one boy, one girl) are five and she knows just how to get what she wants from Daddy. I used to think Patty could be a little brat but our daughter could’ve taught her somethings. I sit down on the edge of our bed placing my face in my hands.  
Don’t get me wrong, I love our family. Every single member of it but things have just become so hard! It was fine until the kids started school. They behaved, they had naps during the day so it didn’t matter if they stayed up late. I’ve had to start living my life during the day whilst Dante still lives during the nights. I take care of the kids, he kills demons. We barely ever see each other and when we do we argue about everything!  
My whole life changed from the instant I found out I was pregnant. I had to stop working with everyone else, stop hunting devils. I couldn’t drink, go on nights out, stay up all night and sleep all day. Dante and I can’t even find the time to have sex anymore! I love the kids with all my heart but I had no idea just how much I’d have to sacrifice.  
Before I’m even aware that I’m going to cry, tears are running down my face. I hug a pillow to my chest and cry into it. Suddenly the door swings open and Vergil walks in.

“Hey, we were think…” He begins, freezing when he sees my tears.

“Who was thinking what?” I ask, wiping my tears.

“What’s wrong?” He asks gently, sitting next to me.

“Nothing. Just tired I guess.” I smile.

"Don't lie to me." Vergil growls.

“I’m just… tired… and lonely… I guess.” I shrug.

“Lonely? This place is overcrowded!” He laughs.

“Yeah with people who sleep all day and are awake all night! I have to be awake during the day!”

“I see.” He nods, getting up and walking out of the room. 

I frown confusedly at the closed door.

 

When I’ve calmed down and stopped crying I head downstairs. I smile when I spot Dante sitting on the sofa, twin on each side of him, reading to them. He’s reading Alice in Wonderland, our son’s favourite. I go to the kitchen to make everyone dinner. When it’s done I serve it to everyone, laughing at the fact that the twins seem to wear more than they eat. I look at Dante and he’s smiling at me, eyes full of love. I feel guilty about my little breakdown earlier, seeing that look.  
Vergil walks in with Nero and Patty. Nero and Patty have been a couple for about four years now. Nero and Kyrie split up just after everything happened at Fortuna City. He met Patty at Dante’s and my wedding, love at first sight. 

“Uncle Vergil!” The twins cry, running up to him for a hug, smearing him in their dinner as they do.

He doesn’t seem to mind though. To be honest he kicked the whole OCD thing after they were six months old. He lives here so he’s constantly getting smeared in something. 

“Right, come on you two. Baths then bed.” I say.

“No! I don’t wanna go bed!” My daughter says, pouting.

“Wanna play with Uncle Vergil!” My son cries.

“Hey. Mummy said baths and bed.” Vergil says sternly, raising his eyebrow at them.

They lower their heads and go upstairs. I just shake my head and smile. They always do what Vergil says. I chase after the twins to do their baths. After their baths it’s story time. I read them Harry Potter and they’re both asleep before I’ve even finished the first chapter.

 

When I head back downstairs I hesitate. Vergil is standing by Dante’s desk giving Dante his trademark glare. Patty is standing next to Dante, hands on her hips with a pissed off look on her face. Nero is sitting on the sofa looking pissed too. Dante is sitting at his desk pointedly ignoring them all. 

“Did I miss something?” I ask slowly.

“Dante being a stubborn jerk.” Patty says.

“I’m not being stubborn! Your ideas are ridiculous!” Dante yells.

“What the fuck has happened? And I swear the next person to shout and risk waking the kids up is dying slowly and painfully.” I growl.

“Well, Vergil here has it in his head that you’re upset and lonely! He then decided to tell them his ridiculous idea and now they’re trying to tell me how we should live our lives!” Dante says hotly.

I blush and look at my feet, not saying anything. Dammit Vergil! I’m going to be having some stern words about breaking my confidence after this! I feel everyone look at me but I just can’t get my brain to work. I just stand there looking at my feet.

“Babe?” Dante asks quietly.

I can hear the hurt in his voice and when I look at him it’s plainly etched in his eyes. I look at that look and then at everyone else. I do something I’ve never done before, I run away. I turn and sprint out the door, down the street, not even looking where I’m going through the tears streaming down my face. I hear Dante run out of Devil May Cry behind me so I run faster. Hey, I may not be doing any jobs but I still workout and train every day.  
I run into an alley… and straight into a pack of devils. They turn to me and one swings his blade at my head. I have a second to think that I didn’t bring any weapons and then reflex and instinct kick in. I dodge his slice, grabbing the back of his arm. I snap his arm, making him drop his blade. I grab the blade and slice his head off. The others come at me. I dodge, parry and attack until they’re all dead. I turn to the opening of an alley, grinning, and see Dante standing there watching me. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks, sternly.

“Tell you what?”

“That you were unhappy!” He growls, stomping towards me.

“I’m not unhappy! I’m just… lonely, bored and lost.”

“Why?” He asks quietly, standing close enough for me to touch.

“I love you and our kids Dante, but I had to give up EVERYTHING!”

“Like what?”  
“Hunting devils! And I love killing them Dante, I always have! But I don’t get to do it anymore! I sit at home all safe and protected, cooking, cleaning and running around after the kids! I barely get any time with you because we live two separate lives now! When we do get time together we argue! I don’t go out, I don’t see anyone anymore!” I shout, finally letting all my pent up feelings flow out of me.

I start crying again and my legs go weak as I start to feel numb. Dante grabs me and holds me tightly to his chest, running his fingers through my hair. I just sob and sob. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me, Babe?” He whispers.

“I didn’t know how.” I whisper back.

“Maybe Vergil’s plan wasn’t so stupid then.” 

“What was it?” I ask, looking up at him.

“He said I should let you start going on jobs again. That you can do the jobs at night like normal and catch up on sleep whilst the kids are at school. He said I should take one night off every week so I can spend time with you. He said we should let Patty and Nero babysit one night every week so you and I can go out together.” He says thoughtfully, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

“And what do you think?”

“I was fine with it all except letting you hunt again. Then I saw you take out these devils and I realised just how unfair it was of me to stop you. I CAN’T let you do jobs solo though. I’m sorry but I can’t, it’d kill me imagining what could happen.”

“I understand, Baby. But you’d really be okay with it all? I didn’t even think that I can sleep during the day now the twins are in school.” I laugh.

“You should know by now, Babe, I’ll do ANYTHING to make you happy.” He smiles.

“What do you say then? Shall we try it out?”

“Yes. But first…”

I open my mouth to ask what but I suddenly have Dante’s mouth on mine. His tongue plunges into my mouth and I moan at the unexpected action. He grabs my hips roughly and pulls me into him. I gasp as I feel his erection rub against me. It’s been so long since I killed demons that I completely forgot how aroused he gets when he sees me fight. He lifts me up by the ass and I wrap my legs round his waist. I moan as Dante pushes me against the wall of the alley.  
I roll my hips, rubbing my burning core against his hardness and he growls at the feeling. I run my hands into his hair, grabbing handfuls of it tightly. He leaves my mouth and starts nibbling down my neck, biting at that one sensitive spot I have there. I throw my head back and cry out. He growls deeply again and rips my top down the front. I’m enjoying this wild hungry side that he’s showing, for the first time in years, so much I don’t even care about my ruined top.  
He pulls my bra down so my breasts pop out over the top of it. He lifts me up more so he can suck my nipples into his mouth, first one then the other, leaving bite marks on them. Marking me as his. He pushes my legs from round his waist and puts me back on my feet. He steps back slightly and I wrap my arms round my stomach. It may be flat and toned again but it’s marred by so many stretchmarks that I think it looks disgusting now.  
He unbuttons my jeans and pushes them off my legs. He kisses me again, ravishing my mouth until my lips are bruised. I moan and arch into him, keeping my arms where they are. He kisses his way down my nick, sucking in the bite mark he’s left there. He nibbles across my collarbone and I groan. He kisses down to my nipple, sucking it into his mouth and biting down again. I cry out as he rubs a finger on my clit at the same time as biting my nipple.  
He then repeats the sucking and biting on the other nipple. He doesn’t stop rubbing my clit fast. I cum on his finger, screaming his name. He rubs me all the way through my orgasm making me over sensitive and so wet I can feel my juices running down my legs.  
He kneels down in front of me and I look at him, eyelids half closed. He grips my wrists and pulls my arms away from my stomach. I cringe slightly as he looks at my stretchmarks. My cringe soon turns into a gasp when he starts licking and nibbling along each mark.

“Don’t hide them, Babe, they’re from you carrying my children inside you. They’re beautiful to me. Never hide them.” He says softly.

For once I actually believe him. His eyes are glowing red with his lust as he stares at me and I moan at the sight. He smirks at me and lifts my legs over his shoulders, using one hand on my ass to hold me in place against the wall. He licks along my sopping pussy and I cry out, grabbing his hair again. He growls in approval then licks across my clit. I gasp and rock my hips into his face at the contact. He grabs both my hips, digging his claws in slightly and I cry out his name. He thrusts his tongue into my pussy and I cry out again. He begins to alternate between licking harshly across my clit and thrusting his tongue into me, over and over. I throw my head back against the wall, making a keening noise and cum in his mouth. He growls again and starts eating me out harder, until my orgasm fades. When I’m done he licks all along my pussy a few more times, cleaning up every drop of my cum, then stands up.  
I grab his head and pull him down for a hungry kiss of my own. I moan when I taste my own juices mixing with the pure taste of Dante. He runs his hands to my breasts pinching and tweaking my nipples until I throw my head back, arching into his hands. 

“Dante! Fuck me, Baby, please!” I pant.

“I was gonna lick your hot wet cunt some more. You taste so good!” He growls, smirking at me.

“Dante! Just fuck me!” I reply with a growl of my own.

“As my lady wishes.” He replies.

He grabs my waist lifting me up again. I wrap my legs round his waist, feeling and hearing him undo his zip on his trousers, and he thrusts into my pussy, stretching it wonderfully. I scream his name, scratching my nails down his back. He groans as I draw blood but begins to thrust into me. He doesn’t let me move my hips, just lifts me up then drops me on his cock over and over again. I bite his neck, leaving my own mark on him. He shouts my name as I clench my pussy round him.  
He thrusts into me hard and fast, rubbing against my g-spot every time. He moves a finger to my ass, pushing it in as he fucks my pussy. I scream his name, arching and throwing my head back. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and the sensations are almost too much. His cock in my pussy pounding away, his finger in my ass stretching me and his mouth on my nipple grazing it with his teeth.  
A few more thrusts and I fall over the edge, screaming his name through my orgasm. I dig my nails in even deeper and I know they’ll take a while to heal. Two more thrust, and constriction by my pussy, and Dante cums inside me roaring my name. He continues to thrust until we’re both spent.  
When we come back to Earth he puts me down, keeping a grip on my hips until he knows my legs will support me. I pull my bra back into place. I put on my trousers and shoes but my tops shredded. He smirks at me then wraps his coat round me. I go to walk out of the alley but Dante sweeps me up, bridal style, and carries me back home. We smile at each other a lightly kiss the whole way.  
When we walk into Devil May Cry everyone looks at us and smiles, even Vergil! I just burrow my head into Dante’s neck.

“Okay we agreed to do what you suggested. Now, watch the shop for me. I’m taking the night off!” Dante declares.

He carries me up to our bedroom and throws me onto the bed, making me squeal. I lay in the middle of the bed and he starts undressing.

“Hope you’re ready for round two, Babe. And three… four… five. Fuck it! We’re not sleeping tonight.” He smirks as I see his newly reformed erection.

“Sounds good to me.” I smirks.

“Good? Good! Well I guess I better work hard to turn good into phenomenal. I’m going to fuck you so much and so hard you’re not gonna be walking tomorrow.” He says, eyes turning red.

My pussy juices start running. All I can think is how perfect the people in my family are, how perfect my life is.


	30. Good at the Game (Sub Vergil/Dom Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Vergil as dominant in bed as he is in life?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway.

“Look I know how to kill devils, okay?! I’ve been doing this for years!” I scream at Vergil as we enter Devil May Cry.

“You may be able to kill them but your technique is flawed and sloppy!” He replies coldly.

“I’m perfectly happy with my ‘technique’ thank you very much!”

“What are you two arguing about now?” Dante asks from his desk, sounding exasperated.

“This infuriating girl will not admit that her skills are lacking.” Vergil growls.

“My skills are perfectly fine! I’m still alive aren’t I?!” I scream back at him.

“Stop it! You could do with listening to Vergil, he’s a damn good teacher! Vergil, she is an excellent fighter! For the love of my splitting sore head, why don’t you two just fuck already?!” Dante shouts, standing up and banging his fists on the table.

“What?! Hell no!” Vergil and I yell together.

Vergil growls and stomps off to his bedroom. I go and throw myself down on the sofa, glowering at thin air and imagining all the ways I’d like to kill Vergil. Dante sighs and flops back into his chair. 

“I don’t know why you two can’t just get rid of the sexual tension between you.” Dante grumbles.

“Firstly, I do not want to have sex with that son of a bitch! Secondly, even if I did, he’s not my type.” I reply glaring at Dante.

“Ooh I didn’t know you swung that way!” Dante smirks.

“What? No! I’m not gay, moron. I just like to be the dominant one in the bedroom and Vergil doesn’t strike me as being able to let go of control. EVER.” I reply.

“You never know. He might surprise ya.” He winks at me.

“What do you mean?” I ask, sitting forwards.

“Thought you weren’t interested in him?” Dante smirks.

“I’m not, just curious.” I shrug, sitting back.

“Yeah, course you are, Babe.” He winks at me.

I just glare at him and close my eyes, leaning my head on the back of the sofa.

 

A few days later I can’t get my conversation with Dante out of my head. I’ve had to admit to myself that I do find Vergil intriguing. What did Dante mean though? Did he mean that Vergil is actually submissive in bed? Or was he just playing about? Why can’t I stop thinking about this? About Vergil?  
I walk into Devil May Cry and stop short. Vergil is there, shirtless. He’s training with Yamato. His whole chest is soaked in sweat and he looks so graceful as he moves, blade literally an extension of himself. I watch for a while as he slowly goes through the movements. His muscles bunch and extend as he swings Yamato. I have to admit compared to his technique mine is flawed and clumsy.

“Teach me.” I say softly, not even meaning to say it out loud.

He stops and looks at me, breathing heavily. He looks like he’s about to snap at me but he seems to notice I’m not making fun of him and nods. 

“Okay. Get changed and bring a sword.” He says.

I take my jacket off showing him that I’m wearing a tank top and jogging bottoms. I kick my shoes off.

“I don’t have a sword.” I say.  
“What?” He frowns.

“I use knives and guns, not swords.” I shrug.

“You can use one of Dante’s.” He says.

I nod and head over grabbing a sword from the rack. I head back to Vergil. He starts by making me stand side by side with him, showing me some moves, correcting me if I go wrong. Once he’s satisfied that we’ve done that enough he decides we should spar. We battle back and forth, him correcting my posture or grip if they slip, until we’re both panting and sweating. I decide to try something to work out what Dante meant. On his next swing I block the blade, hook my leg round the back of his whilst pushing him with my other hand. This knocks him to the floor and I land on top of him, straddling his hips. He gasps and eyes flash and I get my answer.  
I let go of my sword so I can pin his wrists with my hands. I lean down slowly, looking into his eyes as I do. They’re almost black due to his pupils being dilated. I lick along his bottom lip and he gasps. I keep eye contact as I lay my lips against his. He moans as I push my tongue into his mouth, tasting every bit of him. He groans as I tighten my grip on his wrists and cries out when I bite down on his bottom lip.

“Do you like that, Baby?” I ask seductively.

“Yes, Mistress.” He moans back, hips bucking under me.

“Stay still, Baby. I’m going to make you feel so good.” I whisper as I trail my lips down his neck.

“Yes, Mistress.” He gasps and I can feel him quiver as he does what I say.

“Good boy.” I whisper before biting down on his neck.

“Fuck!” He shouts out as my teeth dig in.

“Hey, Bro, I got beer!” Dante shouts from right outside the door. 

We jump up and I walk over to put the sword away. Dante comes in and looks from me to Vergil and back again. He blinks then holds the beers up. 

“I’m gonna grab a shower.” I say, heading to the back.

 

Three days later and I swear I’m going to explode! Vergil and I haven’t had a chance to be alone since that sparring session. We’ve been training every day which just makes it even harder. All I can think about is the look in his eyes as I took charge. The way he moaned ‘mistress’. I’m getting wet just thinking about it. I squirm on the sofa, trying to put some friction where I need it most. Vergil stiffens even more next to me, nostrils flaring and I know he can smell my arousal. 

“I’m going to the club. Don’t wait up.” Dante says, heading out the door.

I wait for a few minutes to make sure Dante is gone then I stand up. 

“You wanna head upstairs?” I ask Vergil.

“Yes.” He replies quietly.

“You sure?” I ask, wanting to make sure this is what he wants.

“Yes.” He says stronger this time.

“Upstairs. Now!” I order him.

“Yes, Mistress!” He says, practically running upstairs.

We enter his room and I close and lock the door. I walk up to where he’s standing in the middle of the room. I run my hands up into his hair, arching into him as I have to go to tiptoes to reach, and pull his head down to mine. I kiss him hard, hungrily, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He moans as our tongues tangle. I grind myself against him, feeling his erection pressing into me. I step back after a minute, smiling as I hear him whimper. 

“Undress me.” I order.

“Yes Mistress.” He gasps.

He steps towards me running his fingers along the bottom of my tank top. I bite my lip as his fingers run along my skin. He slowly pushes my top up and lifts it over my head. Oh he knows how to play this game so well. He walks round to my back, running his fingers along my skin as he goes. He runs his fingers along my spine, making me moan, and undoes my bra. He walks back to my front, fingers never leaving my skin.  
He pulls my bra off, using the cups, and runs his fingers over my nipples as he does. When my bra is gone he kneels in front of me. He runs his fingers back and forth along my waist. He undoes the button and zip on my jeans, leaning forwards to kiss the skin he’s just bared. He reaches his hand round to the back of my waist and pulls my jeans down, scratching his nails down my ass.  
Once my jeans are gone, he runs a finger over my mound, through my panties. He leans forwards, grasping my panty waist in his teeth. He looks up at me and I nod my permission. He grins happily and starts pulling my panties down with his teeth, stopping for a second to breath in the scent of my pussy. When my panties are gone he kneels there looking at me.

“Undress yourself. Quickly.” I growl.

“Yes, Mistress.”

He uses his devil claws to shred his clothes, making me gasp in shock at his uncharacteristic uncaring of his property. When he’s naked he stands there waiting for my next order. I just look at him for a minute. Naked he seems so much bigger. Each and every muscle is well defined but in a swimmers body kind of way. His cock is huge! At least ten inches and my pussy throbs as I see the pre cum on its tip.  
I walk over to him and push him onto his back on the bed. I motion for him to move further up and he does without hesitation. I crawl over his legs until my mouth is level with his cock.

“Stay still. If you move I’ll stop.” I say.

“Yes, Mistress.” He whines.

I lean my head down and flick my tongue over his tip. He moans but doesn’t move. I lick a swipe from his balls, up his shaft to the tip and he cries out. I push my mouth down his cock, licking my tongue round and round as I go. He screams my name but still doesn’t move. I start to bob up and down on his cock, sucking hard. 

“Please, Mistress, let me cum.” He begs.

I look at him. I lift my head up and he moans as his cock pops out of my mouth.

“When I tap your leg twice, you can cum. But… only if you will still be able to be fucked afterwards.” I say.

“I will Mistress.” He promises.

I nod and go back to bobbing up and down his cock. I graze him with my teeth making him cry out, but he still doesn’t move. I tap his leg twice as I push down on his cock until he’s down my throat. He roars as he cums in great spurts. I swallow every last drop and then lick him clean. I raise up onto my knees, running my nails down his thighs.

“I’m going to sit on your face and you’re going to use your skills to make me cum.” I demand.

“Yes Mistress. Please.” He begs.

I crawl up to his head and straddle his face. He grabs my hips and pulls me down. He licks along my pussy in a long swipe from clit back. I arch and grind, moaning at the sensation. He plunges his tongue into my pussy and I cry out. Fuck he’s good at this! He sucks on my clit, biting down gently. I grind harder forgetting for a moment that he needs to breathe. He starts alternating between sucking and biting my clit and plunging his tongue into my pussy. It’s not long before I cum, exploding in his mouth. He greedily slurps up every drip of my juices as they flow.  
When I come back down I shift off of him and he whimpers trying to hold me in place. I collapse next to him for a minute, trying to catch my breath. When my eyes flutter open I can see he’s hard again. His eyes are blown with lust but he hasn’t moved an inch, still following my orders. I get up onto my hands and knees, crawling up to his cock. I lick a swipe up the length of it and he moans.  
I straddle his waist, grinding against his cock a few times until he’s begging me to fuck him. I continue to tease him but his eyes suddenly glow red and he growls like an animal. He rolls us over so I’m now on my back under him. He grabs my thigh and pushes his cock into me in one hard thrust. I scratch my nails down his back and scream.

“Thought… I was… in control! Thought that’s what… you liked.” I say between moans.

“You… pushed… my… devil-half… too… far.” He growls between thrusts.

I realise what he means. His devil-half is dominant. I know it’s been a long time for him. He has never been with a woman since he’s been back. I guess I’ll let him be in charge. This time.

“Fuck me harder!” I growl, digging my nails in deeper and drawing blood.

“Yes, Mistress.” He growls.

He kneels up and lifts my hips up. I wrap my legs round his waist. He digs his fingers into my hips and I know he’s leaving bruises. He pounds into me over and over, running a hand down to my clit and rubbing it.

“Cum with me.” I gasp.

“Just tell me when, Mistress.” He groans.

He thrusts in once, twice hitting deeper and deeper each time. 

“Now!” I scream as he pinches my clit hard.

I cum, pussy clamping down on his cock. He roars my name as his seed shoots out of his dick, filling me. His nails dig into my hips and draw blood. It seems to last forever, this moment when we become one being, each lost in our own pleasure. Then suddenly it’s like a string snaps. Sight and sound comes rushing back and I’m aware of him collapsed over me. We both gasp for air, muscles twitching with aftershocks.  
After a minute he rolls off me, pulling me with him so I’m lying with my head on his chest. He runs his fingers up and down my back lightly. I sigh and burrow my head into his chest.

“We have to do that again.” I smirk.

“As you wish, Mistress.” He says, his cock starting to harden again.

I honestly can’t remember why I waited so long for this.


	31. Depressed (Dante version) (Depressed Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you cheer up a depressed Dante?
> 
> Songfic-Rihanna Rude Boy
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Kat and Xxblackbutterflyxx. Hope neither of you mind that i made your two requests into one. Just kind of fit together.

I wake up and roll over. I sit up when I realise Dante isn’t in the bed with me. I peer at the time on my phone and see its only 6 a.m. so there’s no way he should be up yet. I sit up and look around. His clothes and guns are gone. I sigh. I know he’s upset. Last night he got a little bit too carried away during sex and he’s hurt me. Not much. I know it was an accident and I don’t blame him at all. Even humans can accidentally hurt each other during sex so a half-devil doing it isn’t a huge surprise. It isn’t even a big deal! All he did is not get me ready enough before he entered me so it hurt a little bit more than normal. So I’m a little bruised down there, big deal!  
I stand up and all I feel from my pussy is a dull ache, not even pain. I throw on my favourite sleep shirt (old one of Dante’s) and head downstairs. I stop as I see Vergil sitting at Dante’s desk and no sign of Dante. I look all-round the room. Dante’s coat and sword are gone too.

“Where’s Dante?” I ask Vergil.

“He got an early morning call about a job that couldn’t wait.” Vergil replies.

“Oh, okay.” 

I run back upstairs in a better mood. He’s not upset he just had a job to do. It’s still strange that he didn’t wake me up to tell me, but still. I grab a shower and get dressed. By the time I head back downstairs Dante is back. He’s sitting at his desk like normal. 

“Hi Baby.” I smile.

I walk up to him slowly, a little put out that he hasn’t even looked at me. Vergil frowns looking from me to Dante and back again. He gets up and leaves the building, raising an eyebrow at me as he walks past. I continue over to Dante and straddle his waist. I lay against his chest but, other than tensing, he doesn’t even move. I pout at him but he ignores me. I kiss along his neck and rub myself against him.  
I yelp in surprise as he gently but strongly lifts me up and puts me on my feet on the floor. I stand there dumbly and blink at him. He stands up and stomps off to the kitchen, still not looking at me. I feel tears start to well up in my eyes but I blink them away. I follow Dante to the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” I ask softly.

“Nothing.” He shrugs with his back to me.

“Don’t lie to me. Something’s wrong with you.” I reply, reaching out to touch his hand.

“I said nothing!” He snaps, pulling his hand away from me.

“Dante tell me!” I demand, standing in his way as he tries to walk out.

“I hurt you!” Dante screams, finally looking at me so I can see the sadness in his eyes.

“I’m fine, Baby. I can’t even feel it anymore.” I say, trying to reach out to him again.

“You said ‘ow! Stop!’ I hurt you and I’m supposed to be the one who protects you.” He says, a single tear falling from his eye.

“Dante, it’s okay. I’m fine! We got carried away that’s all! People do it all the time.” I say softly.

“What if next time I get ‘carried away’ I do actual damage?”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t.” He replies sadly, walking past me.

I follow him out to the main room. He grabs his coat and Rebellion and leaves. I stand there and watch him go. I guess all I can do is wait for him to come to terms with everything until he’s confident again.

 

I slam the phone down and growl in frustration. Vergil opens his mouth to say something but the death glare I give him makes him change his mind. Yes okay so I just yelled at a client but I don’t fucking care! It’s just some crazy cat lady who’s convinced her cats are sensing an evil presence because they keep trying to escape! I’m pissed off and horny. It’s been six weeks since Dante and I have had sex and I miss it! I miss him! He’s barely even looked at me let alone done anything else. 

“What is going on between Dante and you?” Vergil asks quietly.

“None of your fucking business!” I snap.

“Considering the fact that I’m having to do twice the work because of it, I’d say it IS my business.” He growls.

I go to retort but I realise he’s right. He’s been having to work twice as hard because he’s had to back up Dante and me separately because we haven’t been working together. I sigh sadly.

“He got a bit carried away whilst we were… you know… and I got hurt. A little bit! But now…” I trail off.

“Then fix it.” He shrugs.

“I tried to!”

“Then try harder.”

“I’ve tried everything! I tried giving him space. I tried to get him to give in and have sex with me. I’ve worn less and less clothing every day!”

“Then tie him to the bed and take control!”

“Okay. Firstly, that’s kinda rapey. Secondly, I’m not strong enough to tie him to a bed if he doesn’t want to be!”

“Look, I know my brother. Tease him enough and he’ll give in without the need for ‘rape’.”

“That is… actually a good idea. But how the hell do I get him to stay still long enough?” I say slowly, completely creeped out about having this conversation with Dante’s brother.

“As much as I find the idea distasteful I’ll deal with that part.” He says.

I sit there staring at him for a minute then nod.

 

A few days later everything is planned. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect but Dante has just gotten more and more depressed. I hate to see him suffering so I must fix this now. Vergil tells him he needs to speak to him and they head upstairs to our bedroom. A few minutes later Vergil comes back downstairs on his own. He nods to me and leaves. I have butterflies swirling in my stomach. What if this doesn’t work? What if Dante doesn’t give in? What if he does and he hurts me again? Can I afford not to try? No.  
I lock the doors, take the phone off the hook and change into the outfit I borrowed from one of the strippers at Love Planet. It’s one of Dante’s favourites. I head upstairs with my phone (it’s on silent but I want a song on it) and walk into the bedroom. Dante is just sitting on the end of the bed, shackled to one of the posts of the four poster bed. He looks at me and gulps when he sees what I’m wearing. I smile and sashay over to the dresser, bending over it to give him a perfect view of my ass in the outfit.

“It’s not gonna work.” He says sadly.

“No idea what you mean. I just figured you’d been kinda depressed so I thought I’d cheer you up.” I shrug.

I pressed play on my phone. 

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come one rude boy, boy  
If you’re big enough

I sway over to him and I’m glad to see that as much as he’s trying to resist, he can’t keep his eyes off me. I put my hands over my head and start twisting my hips to the music, in front of him. I sway my hips as I spin round then drop to a crouch with my back to him. I stand back up, bringing my ass up first. I swing my hips from side to side to the beat of the music. I sit in his lap just enough to rub my ass against his hardening erection. 

Do you like it boy  
I want want want  
What you want want want  
Give it to me baby like  
A boom boom boom

I rub against him to the beat. Moving my hips faster when the words repeat. I turn to face him, straddling his lap. I grind against him.

Take it take it  
Baby baby  
Take it take it  
Love me love me

I make sure my breasts are in his face and I start whispering the words of the song in his ear.

“I like the way you touch me there.” I say as I grind harder.

“I like the way you pull my hair.” I whisper tugging on his hair.

“Babe if I don’t feel it I ain’t faking. No, no.” As I make his free hand touch the wet patch in the crotch of the outfit.

“I like when you tell me kiss me there.” As I run a finger along his erection.

“I like when you tell me move it there.” As I grind in a circular motion.

“So get it up, time to get it up, you sure you’re a rude boy, show me what you got now. Coming right now.” As I moan in his ear in a way that drives him wild when he fucks me.

I continue to ride his lap as I lick along his neck. I bite down, marking him just the way he likes. Suddenly he roars and the shackles snap. I yelp as he throws me down on my back on the bed. His eyes are red and he has fangs and claws. Fuck! I love it when he’s like this. He kneels above me and shreds his clothes until he’s naked. He grabs my hair and pulls me along the bed until I’m on my hands and knees at the edge and he’s standing on the floor in front of me.  
He taps his cock against my mouth and I open it for him. He tightens his grip on my hair, making me moan. He pushes his dick into my mouth just enough for the head to go in and I flick my tongue over it. He growls and that’s the only warning I get before he thrusts his cock into my mouth so far he hits my throat, making me gag. He keeps it there long enough for me to gag hard enough to bring tears to my eyes. He pulls out then thrusts back in again, letting me know he’s in control of himself, as he’s sticking to the rhythm we know works.  
He fucks my mouth, making me moan and whine. I feel him twitch and he makes a grunting noise, letting me know he’s close. I breathe in quickly and relax my throat just as he hits my throat with his dick, coming in great spurts. I swallow every drop and lick him clean. He pulls me up by my hair till I’m kneeling in front of him on the bed. He wraps one hand round my throat, squeezing slightly.

“Is this what you want, Slut?” He growls.

“Yes Master.”

“What else do you want, My Dirty Little Slut?”

“Anything you want to do to me, Master.”

“Good Girl. Strip.”

“Yes Master.”

I take the outfit off piece by piece, laying on my back and lifting my legs to slide them out of the outfit. When I’m done I stay on my back in the middle of the bed. I see Dante hesitate, uncertainty flashing through his red eyes. I run a hand down my body and between my legs. I open them so Dante gets a perfect view of my sopping wet pussy. I rub a finger over my clit, arching and moaning his name as I do.  
When he continues standing there I use my thumb to rub my clit and start thrusting two fingers into my cunt. I whine as I rub my clit and finger myself. With my other hand I start playing with my nipple. Tugging, twisting and squeezing it. I start moaning Dante’s name over and over as I bring myself closer to the edge. I throw my head back and cry out his name as my hips buck into my hand. I’m just about to cum when suddenly Dante jumps onto the bed, kneeling over me on his hands and knees. He’s grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, stopping my orgasm right on the brink. I whine at him and try to bring my hips up to connect to him. He uses his other hand to pin my hips to the mattress, making me growl at him in frustration.

“I didn’t give you permission for that, slut! I sure as fuck didn’t say you could cum yet either!” He growls at me.

“I’m sorry, Master.” I snap.

“I don’t believe you! But you’ll be sorry soon, slut, trust me.” He growls into my ear.

I whimper. He releases my hands and begins to crawl down the bed, between my legs. I try to buck into his face but he pins my hips with his hands, leaving bruises. I go to reach for him with my hands but he growls at me with a raised eyebrow. I know that means he wants me to leave my hands where he put them so I put them back there. He smiles slightly then bites onto my mound. I fight his grip and writhe at the sensation.  
He releases my mound and licks a long swipe up my pussy lips, making me moan. I have to fight every instinct I have to stop from moving my hands. His hand move from my hips to my thighs, spreading them wide for him. His grip on my thighs still stops me from moving. He opens my pussy lips with his thumbs and sucks on my clit. I cry out at the contact but he tells me I’m not allowed to cum.  
He thrusts his tongue into my cunt, swirling it round and round. I try to clench my pussy muscles round his tongue but it doesn’t give me the friction I need. He pulls his tongue out then flicks it over my clit. He bites down on my clit and I scream his name. He gently licks my clit to soothe the sting of his bite. He goes through this circuit over and over again. Suck my clit, thrust his tongue inside, bite my clit and lick my clit. He carries on until I feel like I’m going insane. My vision is turning white from trying not to cum and I’m begging him to let me. Just as I can’t hold back anymore he pulls away from me. I scream in frustration and he just smirks at me.  
I look into his, now, blue eyes and he grins at me, making me growl. He licks his way up my body, around my belly button, between my breasts until he reaches my throat. He bites down gently then wraps his hand round it, squeezing. 

“You want me to fuck you now, slut?” He growls into my ear.

“Yes Master! Please!” I whine.

“I’m going to make you cum on my dick over and over again.” 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth he thrusts his cock inside me. I scream his name as I cum round his cock, clenching my pussy muscles and scratching my nails down his back. When I come back down, he rolls us so I’m straddling him. He grips my hips and moves me up and down, back to front on his cock. From this angle he’s hitting my g-spot on every thrust. His grip stops me from moving at all.  
I throw my head back, arching so my breasts are pushed out, and scratch my nails down his chest. I draw blood as I do. I lean down as he moves my hips and lick the blood from the scratches. His eyes flash red again and he snarls at me. He bounces me down on his cock hard whilst thrusting his hips up and I cum again, screaming wordlessly. He watches me cum, mumbling about how beautiful I look when I orgasm for him.  
When I finish he lifts me off him and puts me on my knees, pushing my face down into the mattress so my ass is in the air. He kneels behind me and, gripping my hips hard, thrusts into my pussy again. He pulls my hips back as he thrusts in. Pushes my hips forwards when he pulls back. He thrusts like this over and over again until I’m so close to coming again. He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me up so my back is flush with his chest. He moves his other hand to my clit and starts rubbing it whilst still thrusting his dick into me. 

“Cum for me, Baby. Cum WITH me!” He groans.

I want to but there’s something keeping me from hitting that point. Maybe it’s because I’ve already cum so many times? I whine. I want to cum with him! His hips stutter and I feel his seed start to fill my pussy. He growls and pinches my clit hard. I cum, shattering around him, screaming his name. He roars my name as my cunt milks him dry.  
When we finish we collapse onto the bed. He lands next to me so he doesn’t crush me. I slide over to him and lay my head on his chest. I wrap my arm round his waist and he hums in satisfaction. I snuggle into him, holding him as close to me as possible.

“Guess I’ll have to put you on forced celibacy more often.” He laughs.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” I growl.  
“Hey, do you get to keep that outfit?”

“No, I only borrowed it. Have to return it tomorrow.” I mumble sleepily.

“Pity.” He sighs.

“Ordered one online though. It’ll be here in a couple weeks.”

“That’s good. Although next time you’re the one who gets shackled to the bed.” He growls.

“Yes Master.” I reply cheekily.

He growls and pushes me onto my back. As he starts kissing his way to my pussy I chuckle, loving the fact that he’s back to normal.


	32. Season's Sufferings (In Heat Vergil/In Heat Half-devil Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and both twins have come into heat at the same time. How on Earth are you going to cope?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Monster Teeth

“Dammit!” I cry as my suitcase pops open, spilling the contents everywhere.

Fuck! I have to get out of Devil May Cry before Vergil gets back and catches me here! I gasp and bend over, clutching my stomach. I’m in agony. It feels like my insides are being ripped apart. Over the next week it’s only going to get worse. Fuck! Why did we have to synchronise with each other?! At least Dante’s not in the city at the moment. Although, fuck knows how he’s coping.  
Damn, sometimes being half-devil and half human sucks! Don’t get me wrong, there’s upsides too. Super human powers, super human healing and extra agility are just a few. The downsides however are huge downsides. There’s the constant struggle not to let the evil side of ourselves win. Then there’s the fucking times we go into season! Once a year, every year for a week!  
Now, thanks to the fact we’ve all been living together for so long, our seasons have synchronised. We can’t work our frustrations out with humans because we can’t control our strength or power so we might hurt them. We can’t do anything with another devil because we’d reproduce and we can’t do anything with each other due to the risk that our half-devil parts will make us reproduce.  
I’m finally all packed and I head off to my hotel room. I rented it for the week, plan on staying in the room for the whole week. Dante went away on a job just before our seasons hit. I hope he’s okay. I can’t even call to make sure as just my voice would wind him up. Vergil will stay at Devil May Cry and take care of the business.  
I curl up on the bed, clutching my stomach, moaning in pain. I try to sleep but for some reason this time my season is so much worse. I send a quick text to Dante to see if he’s okay but I don’t expect him to answer. I send a text to Vergil to let him know I’ve left the shop. I don’t get a text back from him either. I growl and get up, going over to my suitcase to unpack. I pull out my nightshirt, which is one of Dante’s shirts, and cry out in pain as his left over scent hits me.  
Fuck! What is going on? I’ve never heard of seasons getting stronger before but this one is so much worse than any other I’ve had before. I collapse to my knees in agony as the pain and need rips through me. My vision darkens slightly and I know my eyes have changed to the flame colour they have when my devil side is close to the surface. Before I know what I’m doing I’m standing outside Devil May Cry.  
I come back to myself standing outside, listening to Vergil’s roars of pain from inside. I know he’s suffering as badly as I am. I take a step forwards. God it would be so easy to take the pain away. By the sounds of it Vergil wouldn’t even resist. I take a second step and I’m aware that Vergil has gone still and quiet inside. I can hear his heartbeat from here, beating fast and erratically. I hear him take a step towards me and whatever spell I’m under is broken. I turn and run all the way back to my hotel room. I curl up on the bed and cry myself to sleep from the pain.

 

I wake in the morning and run to the bathroom to throw up. When I come back into the bedroom I see a scratch down the outside of the window. I walk over looking at it curiously. It looks like… a fingernail has scratched down it? I open the window to inspect it better and Vergil’s scent hits me from the windowsill. I cry out and I realise he must have followed after me yesterday. I guess I’m lucky he managed to resist like I did.  
I check my phone. I have a text from Vergil. It says I shouldn’t have come near the shop. I don’t bother to reply. I figure maybe a hot relaxing bath will help alleviate the pain so I run a nice lavender bubble bath. I get in and try to relax but the pain stays. It’s like period cramps mixed with someone dissecting me with razor blades. It hurts so much! I get out after a while and curl up on the bed. I cry myself back to sleep. How the hell am I going to survive another six fucking days?!  
I only sleep for a few minutes until my insides clamp up and I scream in pain. I don’t know what to do! 

‘Is your season stronger than normal?’ I text to Vergil.

‘No. Yours will be because you live with and have sex with Dante and me so your body thinks you’re ready to mate.’ He texts back.

‘It hurts!’

‘I’m sorry :’( ‘

I throw my phone against the wall with a cry. I cannot believe he just cry emoji’d me! Like he has any idea how I’m feeling! I have to relieve this somehow! I’ll have to risk it and find a human to have sex with. I have no choice but I can keep control of myself. Right?  
Mind made up I head to Love Planet. When I walk in I growl from the scent of arousal that the whole club is soaked in. I look round and find a male that seems like a good one. I head over to him. He motions for me to sit with him. I do, smiling flirtingly. We flirt with each other for a while and then I allow him to lead me to the alley out back.  
We’re all over each other, kissing and groping before we even make it to the alley. He pushes me against the wall and I allow it. I want to be dominated. I NEED to be dominated. He lifts my skirt, grabbing the hem of my panties. Just as he’s about to yank them down there’s an animalistic growl from the end of the alley. We turn our heads and Vergil is standing there, eyes blazing red and a vicious snarl on his face.

“She’s mine! Now leave!” He roars at the guy.

The guy screams and runs off but I don’t even notice. My body is on full alert. It knows what it wants and what it wants is the strong, dangerous devil at the end of the alley.

“You should go. Now!” He growls at me.

I can’t understand what he means. I can’t leave. I need him. I want him. I can’t move or think all I can do is stare at the devil as he strides towards me. When he reaches me he grabs my hair and pulls my mouth to his, ravishing my mouth. His lips and tongue are everywhere in my mouth. He bites down on my bottom lip and I growl. I start trying to pull his clothes off but he pins my wrists to the wall above my head.

“Shop.” He whispers.

I still can’t think or understand him. He growls and lifts me up, throwing me over his shoulder. Normally I’d fight him over this but I just can’t do it. In just a few minutes we enter Devil May Cry and he throws me down on his bed. He stands at the end of it, breathing hard and grasping the post of his bed. I lay there and breathe in. As his scent enters my nose I scream in agony as the need crawling in my body starts writhing inside me. 

“Vergil, please. I need you!” I cry out.

He shakes his head and takes a step back, fighting as hard as possible against his own need. I growl at him, my eyes changing and claws coming out as my devil half takes control. I launch myself at him, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the floor. He struggles for a second but I’m soon straddling his waist and pinning his wrists to the floor by his head. I snarl at him and grind myself against his erection.  
His eyes go red and his claws and fangs show as he snarls back at me. I growl and start shredding his clothes whilst he shreds mine. We are so lost in our need we don’t even notice that we’re scratching bloody furrows into each other as we do. Our mouths meet in a clash of lips on lips. Our tongues battle for dominance but eventually he wins.  
He growls as his tongue explores every single bit of my mouth and I whimper, grinding myself against him again. I try to get him to enter me but he growls and pushes against me. I suddenly go flying into the air. He stands up and catches me as I come down. He’s holding my bridal style and I wind my arms round his neck, pulling myself up so I can bite gently over his pulse.  
He throws me onto my back on the bed. He jumps after me, straddling my waist. He leans down and kisses me again, ravishing my mouth and biting my lips every few seconds. I whine. I need him inside me! I twist, pushing us over so he’s on the bottom again. I go to move so I can straddle him but he wraps his legs round mine so I can’t move. I snarl at him, showing my fangs and scratch a shallow bloody line from his chin down his throat to just above his heart. I lick my way up the scratching, lapping up his blood.  
He moans and arches. I glance up to him and see his eyes are icy blue again. He flips us back over so I’m underneath him again. He kisses me again, gently this time, and pins my wrists with one hand above my head. His other hand runs down to my breast and starts gently rubbing my nipple. He pulls away and starts kissing to my ear.

“Come back. Come back to me. Come back to yourself.” He whispers, licking round my ear.

“Vergil?” I whisper, wondering what he means.

“You’re back.” He whispers, leaning up to look at me smiling.

“Where’d I go?” I ask confused.

He just smiles and I realise what he means. I lost myself to my devil half, to the need. I realise my eyes and nails are back to normal. I smile back at him but just then a huge wave of pain crashes down on my. I scream and I can feel my tears start running down my cheeks. 

“Help me.” I beg, sobbing.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asks, staring into my eyes.

“Please!” I scream as the pain hits me again.

He kisses me again, ravishing my mouth and letting himself go completely. One of his hands wraps round my throat pinning me there. He unwraps his legs and I buck against him. He growls and his hand tightens slightly. I go still, letting him dominate me. That’s what I want, to be completely dominated. A good mate, good father of my offspring, is someone strong enough to take me. He runs his hand from my breast to my clit and starts rubbing it. I whine in need and arch but he snarls at me, showing his fangs.  
He bites down on my breast, drawing blood and as he starts to suck the blood his pushes two fingers into my pussy. I arch my hips up and scream, scratching down his back. He moans when he feels how wet I am. He pulls his fingers out and I whimper. My whimper turns to a wanton moan when he slowly licks my juices off his fingers. 

“Vergil, fuck me, please!” I beg.

“Not yet, Baby.” He whispers.

I growl and flip us over again so I’m on top. He growls when I try to slide myself onto him again. He roars at me and grabs my hips, stopping my motions. I growl and slash my nails down his cheek in a quick swipe. He growls at me and lifts my hips up, lifting my whole body to his face then lowering me. I’m now straddling his head, pussy in his face. He clamps down on my clit with his teeth. I cry out, throwing my head back. He thrusts his tongue into my pussy and I have to brace myself by putting my hands on his chest behind me. He tongue fucks me as I writhe on top of him, his grip on my hips keeping my lower half still.  
He begins to thrust and twist his tongue in and out of my pussy, hard and fast, then flicks his tongue up to hit my clit. He growls and flips us again so I’m now on my back under him. He lifts my hips up, making my legs spread wide round his head. He sets up a new rhythm. Suck my clit, twist his tongue in my pussy, thrust his tongue into my ass hole, lick back to my clit over and over again. Soon I cum, arching and screaming his name as he licks and sucks every single drop of my juices, biting my clit to draw out every last piece of my orgasm for him.  
The pain from my season has subsided but I can feel it just under the surface, waiting to hit me again. I grab his hair and pull him up so he’s kneeling over me, between my legs. I run my nails lightly down his chest and stomach. I pump his cock once, twice, watching him throw his head back as he moans my name.

“Fuck me, Vergil. Please! Fuck me hard.” I whine.

“Are you sure, Baby?” He says, looking into my eyes.

“Yes! Now stop being so strong willed and in fucking control and fuck me senseless like the demon you are!” I yell, leaning up to grab his head and pull him down to my lips.

He growls as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. I moan as I taste myself in his mouth and dig my nails into his ass. He grabs my hips, lifting them slightly and pounds his cock into my pussy hard. I arch, pulling my mouth away from his, and cry out as he finally gives me what I want. He pounds into me for a few minutes twisting and shifting trying to find the right angle.  
Eventually he growls in frustration, pulling out of me and rising to his knees. I whine at the loss of contact but he grabs me and spins me over to my stomach. He grabs my hips and pulls my ass into the air like a bitch in heat. I growl and start to rise, I don’t like the submissiveness of this position. He growls animalistically and grabs the nape of my neck, digging his claws in, pushing my face back to the mattress.  
I stay like that, going limp at his dominance. He grabs my hips and pulls me back onto his dick. He begins a blinding pace. Pulling me back on him as he thrusts forwards, pushing me forwards off him as he pulls back. He pounds into me and I can feel the pressure build and build in my stomach. I growl as I cum round his cock, ripping deep furrows into his mattress. He roars my name as his seed spills into me, filling my pussy delightfully.  
We collapse into a sweaty mess and a slight sting lets me know that he’s left blood-filled scratches in my hips. The pain has subsided but I know it’ll be back in a few hours. I whine at a twinge that reminds me my season isn’t over. Vergil pulls me into him so that he’s spooning me. He kisses me lightly on the head and runs his hand soothingly up and down my arm.

“Its okay, Baby. I’ll take care of you. All week long.” He whispers into my ear.

All I can think is I’m grateful to Vergil and I feel really sorry for Dante. I wonder how he’s doing?


	33. Depressed (Vergil's Version) (Depressed Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil's depressed and it's up to you to cheer him up.
> 
> Starts like Dante's version but does become different i swear.
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like it.

I wake up and roll over. I sit up when I realise Vergil isn’t in the bed with me. I peer at the time on my phone and see its only 6 a.m. so there’s no way he should be up yet. I sit up and look around. His clothes and Yamato are gone. I sigh. I know he’s upset. Last night he got a little bit too carried away during sex and he hurt me. Not much. I know it was an accident and I don’t blame him at all. Even humans can accidentally hurt each other during sex so a half-devil doing it isn’t a huge surprise. It isn’t even a big deal! All he did is not get me ready enough before he entered me so it hurt a little bit more than normal. So I’m a little bruised down there, big deal!  
I stand up and all I feel from my pussy is a dull ache, not even pain. I throw on my favourite sleep shirt (old one of Vergil’s) and head downstairs. I stop as I see Dante sitting at his desk and no sign of Vergil. I look all-round the room. Vergil’s coat is gone too.

“Where’s Vergil?” I ask Dante.

“He got an early morning call about a job that couldn’t wait.” Dante replies.

“Oh, okay.” 

I run back upstairs in a better mood. He’s not upset he just had a job to do. It’s still strange that he didn’t wake me up to tell me, but still. I grab a shower and get dressed. By the time I head back downstairs Vergil is back. He’s sitting on the couch like normal. 

“Hi Baby.” I smile.

I walk up to him slowly, a little put out that he hasn’t even looked at me. Dante frowns looking from me to Vergil and back again. He gets up and leaves the building, raising an eyebrow at me as he walks past. I continue over to Vergil and straddle his waist. I lay against his chest but, other than tensing, he doesn’t even move. I pout at him but he ignores me. I kiss along his neck and rub myself against him.  
I yelp in surprise as he gently but strongly lifts me up and puts me on my feet on the floor. I stand there dumbly and blink at him. He stands up and stomps off to the kitchen, still not looking at me. I feel tears start to well up in my eyes but I blink them away. I follow Vergil to the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” I ask softly.

“Nothing.” He shrugs with his back to me.

“Don’t lie to me. Something’s wrong with you.” I reply, reaching out to touch his hand.

“I said nothing!” He snaps, pulling his hand away from me.

“Vergil tell me!” I demand, standing in his way as he tries to walk out.

“I hurt you!” Vergil screams, finally looking at me so I can see the sadness in his eyes.

“I’m fine, Baby. I can’t even feel it anymore.” I say, trying to reach out to him again.

“You said ‘ow! Stop!’ I hurt you and I’m supposed to be the one who protects you.” He says, a single tear falling from his eye.

“Vergil, it’s okay. I’m fine! We got carried away that’s all! People do it all the time.” I say softly.

“What if next time I get ‘carried away’ I do actual damage?”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t.” He replies sadly, walking past me.

I follow him out to the main room. He grabs his coat and Yamato and leaves. I stand there and watch him go. I guess all I can do is wait for him to come to terms with everything until he’s confident again.

 

I slam the phone down and growl in frustration. Dante opens his mouth to say something but the death glare I give him makes him change his mind. Yes okay so I just yelled at a client but I don’t fucking care! It’s just some crazy cat lady who’s convinced her cats are sensing an evil presence because they keep trying to escape! I’m pissed off and horny. It’s been six weeks since Vergil and I have had sex and I miss it! I miss him! He’s barely even looked at me let alone done anything else. 

“What is going on between Vergil and you?” Dante asks quietly.

“None of your fucking business!” I snap.

“Considering the fact that I’m having to do twice the work because of it, I’d say it IS my business.” He growls.

I go to retort but I realise he’s right. He’s been having to work twice as hard because he’s had to back up Vergil and me separately because we haven’t been working together. I sigh sadly.

“He got a bit carried away whilst we were… you know… and I got hurt. A little bit! But now…” I trail off.

“Then fix it.” He shrugs.

“I tried to!”

“Then try harder.”

“Yeah, easier said than done.” I sigh.

“Well, I have a job to do a couple of towns over. I was gonna ask Vergil to come with but now I figure I’ll make myself scarce for a few days give you a chance to fix this.” He says.

“I will fix this, Dante, I swear.”

He just nods.

 

The next night, everything is set up. I’ve roped Trish in to help make sure Vergil comes home at the right time. I’ve set up my DVD player with the office t.v with Vergil’s favourite movies. I’ve got chocolate sundaes in the freezer and two bottles of his favourite whiskey. I’m wearing a royal blue corset and blue jersey pleat mini skirt. I’m not wearing panties and I have on blue stockings and heels. I’ve got my hair up in a ponytail just like Vergil likes.  
Just as I re check my appearance Vergil walks into Devil May Cry. I turn to him and smile. He stops for a second looking me up and down, swallowing hard. I grin at him and show him the DVDs, just so he knows it isn’t all about sex. He gives me a small smile and takes his coat and shoes off, sitting on the sofa with Yamato on the coffee table.  
I leave him to choose a film whilst I prepare the ice cream. I add loads of cream and chocolate sauce to his. I bring them out to Vergil and he’s relaxed against the back of the sofa, shirtless, watching the movie he chose. I stop for a second and just look at him. These are the moments I cherish most. The little normal moments where we can ignore devils and my short life expectancy, just relax and be a normal couple.  
He looks over at me and grins when he spots the ice cream. I walk up to him, adding a little more sway to my hips, and hand him his sundae. I sit next to him and smile when I notice which film he chose. I love this one! I put my feet up on the coffee table which raises my skirt a couple more inches and I notice Vergil’s glance at my thighs.  
We eat our ice cream in silence but I don’t mind this time as it’s a comfortable silence not the tense one we’ve been dealing with recently. My ice cream is just a runny mess in the bottom of the bowl when I take a spoonful of it, spilling a line of it down my cleavage.

“Shit!” I gasp, as I put the bowl down and try to stop the drop from smearing all over me.

As I go to stand up Vergil suddenly grabs my arm, bringing me back down to the sofa. Before I can even ask what he’s doing, he’s leaning over me and licking the ice cream up. I go to run my hands through his hair but he grabs my wrists and pins them to the back of the sofa with one hand. He straddles my lap and grabs his bowl of ice cream.  
He pours his left over ice cream all along my collarbone, then puts the bowl back down. He uses his fingertips to smear the ice cream all over my chest and the tops of my breasts. When he’s satisfied by how much I’m covered he puts one finger after another into my mouth so I can suck the ice cream off of them. He moans when I nip the tip of his last finger.

“Keep your hands there.” He growls.

I nod, biting my lip. He growls as he lowers his head and starts lapping and sucking up the ice cream. I moan and arch, digging my nails into the sofa so I don’t move my hands. When he’s licked all the ice cream from my chest he stands up. I whine at the loss and he chuckles. He takes his trousers off, giving me a perfect view of his huge erection which makes me whimper. He scoops up some more ice cream in his fingers and smears it all over his cock. He twists my pony tail round his clean hand and uses it to pull me forwards (that’s why he likes pony tails) until my mouth is level with his chocolate ice cream coated dick.  
I flick my tongue over the tip of his cock and moan at the mixed taste. He tightens his grip in my hair and growls, eyes flashing red. I know exactly what he’s trying to tell me. I smirk at him and open my mouth wide, relaxing my throat too. He’s still for so long I get impatient so I bite the head of his dick, just a little. He cries out and thrusts his cock into my mouth, right to the back of my throat.  
I used to gag when he did this but after all this time I’m used to it now. He holds it there, just enough that it’s completely in my mouth. I suck and lick along its length cleaning off all the ice cream. Once it seems to be clear he starts fucking my mouth, fast. We go to a rhythm that we’ve learnt well. A rhythm that lets me breathe and gives him pleasure. He thrusts in and out of my mouth until, with one final thrust, he buries himself in my throat and cums. He roars my name as his seed flows down my throat. He pulls out, gasping for breath, and I swallow every last drop of him.  
He pulls me up till I stand in front of him. He looks down my entire body and starts running a hand up the back of one of my thighs. He continues up under my skirt, growling and squeezing my ass when he realises I’m not wearing panties. He lifts me up by my ass and I wrap my legs round his waist. He kisses me hungrily, nipping my lips every now and then. I try to lower myself down on him but he won’t let me. I growl in frustration.

“No, Baby, I’m going to make sure you’re good and ready this time.” He whispers into my ear.

“Vergil! I don’t wanna wait!” I whine.

“Tough! I’m in charge here, Slut! Not you!” He growls, eyes flashing red again.

“Yes sir.” I whimper.

He puts my feet down on the floor and slowly unzips my corset. He moans when my breasts bounce out for his display. He runs a hand over my nipples and squeezes my breasts, making me arch backwards to push them into his hands more. He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it as he does. I moan and grab handfuls of his hair. He growls and moves on to the other nipple.  
When he’s tortured them enough he stands back from me. His eyes are red and I can see the desire he feels in them. He licks his lips and I whimper. He kneels in front of me and pulls my skirt down my legs. I go to kick my heels off but he grabs my ankle.

“Leave them on!” He orders me. 

“Yes sir.” I moan, standing over him in just my stockings and heels. 

He stands back up and grabs my pony tail again. He makes me face the sofa and kneel on the edge of the seat. He pushes me forwards until I’m gripping the back of the sofa in my hands. He lets go of my pony tail and runs his hands down my back and over my ass. He slaps my ass until its bright red and I’m so aroused I can feel my juices running down my thighs. I moan and wiggle my ass at him.  
He kneels down on the floor behind me. He pulls my pussy open and licks up from my clit to my asshole in one long swipe. I groan and push my ass back into him. He licks along me like this twice more then plunges his tongue into my ass making me cry out. It’s not painful just intensely different.  
As he feels me relax round his twisting, thrusting tongue he pushes two fingers into my sopping pussy and I scream his name. I try to push into his thrusts but he holds me in place with his free hand. I whimper wishing it was his cock pounding into one of my holes. When he then pushes the thumb of his hand, twisting the fingers inside me to get the right angle on my clit, against my clit I scream his name and cum in a huge rush all over his hand. He continues everything he’s doing until I come back down to Earth, then licks my pussy clean.  
He stands back up and slaps my ass a few more times until I’m begging him to fuck me. He grabs my pony tail again and pulls me up until I’m standing, one hand gripping my hip until he knows I can stand on my own. 

“On the desk.” He growls.

I walk over and do as he says. I’m too short to just bend over Dante’s desk so I have to actually climb up on it. I kneel on one side and press my face down to the desk top so my ass is in the air invitingly. He walks up to me, growling at the sight of me like this. He pushes three fingers into my pussy and starts curling them so they hit my g-spot. He thrusts like this a few times until I’m practically sobbing at him to fuck me.  
He grabs my hips bruisingly and thrusts his cock into me in one go. I arch slightly and scream his name as I cum just from this contact. I go limp as my orgasm passes and the only thing that keeps my ass in the air is his grip on my hips. When my pussy walls start to unclench from his dick he starts moving. He starts a pounding rhythm in and out of my pussy, circling his hips so his cock hits every single sensitive spot I have in my cunt.  
He starts growling continuously which lets me know he’s close. I start thrusting into his strokes so he hits even deeper than before. I writhe my ass up and down slightly as I meet his thrusts so my clit is rubbing on his taut balls. He grabs my pony tail in one hand, pulling my head to an almost painful angle and starts whispering dirty things into my hair.

“Are you going to cum on my hard dick, Baby?”

“Yes! Fuck, Yes!”

“Going to make my cock slick with your cum, Baby?”

“Y…yes!” 

“Are you going to be my good girl and cum when I say?”

“Yes!” I scream back.

He releases my hair and grips my hips tighter, marking me as his. He completely takes over, I can’t move an inch. He pulls me back as he thrusts one last time, hitting my cervix.

“Cum. Now!” He roars as his seed bursts into me.

I scream as my own climax takes me. I start screaming his name over and over as my vision flashes white. When I come back down I’m sprawled on the desk and he’s still in me, dick twitching as he releases the last of his cum into me.  
When he’s finished he pulls out and gently picks me up. I curl up into his chest as he carries me upstairs, stopping just long enough to grab Yamato from the coffee table.  
He lays me gently on the bed and then goes to leave the room.

“Vergil? Where you going?” I mumble sleepily.

“To run you a bath so you won’t be sore tomorrow, Baby.” He replies lovingly.

“Don’t wanna bath. Want you.” I say holding out my arms to him.

He chuckles but crawls over the bed to me. He lays with his head cradled on my breast and my hands in his hair. 

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too, Baby.” He says back.

“I missed you.” I pout at him.

“I know, Baby, I won’t pull away from you again. I promise.” I hear him say as my mind starts to drift away.

I tighten my grip in his hair and sigh as he burrows into my breasts a little more, running his fingers through my hair.


	34. Doppelganger Dominance (Dom Doppelganger/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will you and dante's doppelganger pass the time?
> 
>  
> 
> written for- Roanoak. Hope you like it.

I groan as I open my eyes. I look up to see Dante’s doppelganger leaning over me. I gasp in shock and try to get up but a sharp pain in my head stops me. The world spins and a wave of nausea runs over me. I don’t know why my head hurts so much. The last thing I remember is fighting a horde of devils with Dante and Vergil. I try to look round but I cry out as the pain in my head gets worse. I roll over onto my side and throw up, which does not help my head!

“Easy, My Sweet, you might have a concussion. I’ll get you to safety.” He smirks.

“Where are they?” I ask.

“Dante and Vergil are killing off the last of the devils. It’s my job to get you out of here safely.” He says quietly.

He picks me up surprisingly gently and carries me to Devil May Cry. He lays me on Dante’s bed and gets a flannel and bandages. He takes care of a large cut on my head and tells me what happened. Apparently whilst fighting I noticed a devil about to slice Vergil in two. I threw my blade at it, leaving myself defenceless and a devil took advantage of it. It slam me head first into a wall and when I fell unconscious it was about to kill me. Dante saw this but couldn’t get to me so he summoned his doppelganger.  
The doppelganger takes care of me, making sure I’m okay. He brings me food and drink and makes sure I can keep it down. He helps to change my clothes and clean the dirt and blood off me. He even tucks me in when I start to feel cold. It makes me start thinking about him again.

“You’re not just an extension of Dante are you? You’re a separate being with your own thoughts, feelings and memories right?” I ask.

“You’re right and wrong. I only exist because Dante does but yes, I have my own feelings, memories and thoughts.” He says quietly.

“So… you’re kinda like, Dante’s slave?” I ask, horrified.

“No! No, nothing like that! It’s like… I don’t know how to explain it!” He growls, frustrated.

“Calm down.” I say gently, running my hand down his cheek.

“What is it about you?” He asks confused.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“You won over Dante but that could be explained by the fact that he was already soft on humans. Then you won Vergil’s heart, to the point where he shares you with Dante, but there’s no explanation because his heart was ice. Now me, the being that was born from Dante’s darker side. How did you do it? Why you? What is so special about you?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” I shrug. “Wait… you love me?”

He doesn’t say anything, just looks at me. He slowly leans forwards towards me and kisses me gently. I run my hands up into his hair and moan as he nips my bottom lip. I open my mouth to him and he plunges his tongue into my mouth, growling possessively. I nip his tongue as it swirls around my mouth and he moans. He starts to tug the quilt off me when we hear the door downstairs open. Before I can blink he’s standing over me in a defensive stance, holding a sword, ready to protect me. Then he relaxes and puts the sword down, looking at me over his shoulder.

“Guess we’ll have to pick this up next time, My Sweet.” He smiles, then disappears into the shadows.

I curl up on my side and start falling back to sleep as Vergil and Dante crawl into the bed with me.

 

“I’m not a fucking china doll!” I shout at the twins.

“We know you’re not! But you almost died! You have to give us a little while before we’re comfortable with you being out there again!” Dante yells.

“It’s been two fucking weeks, Dante!” I scream back.

“Not long enough.” Vergil replies calmly.  
“Well, I’m coming! There’s nothing you can do to stop me.” I reply stubbornly.

“I could tie you to the bed.” Vergil threatens quietly.

“I can do better than that Bro.” Dante replies with a smirk.

“Hi, My Sweet.” Dante’s doppelganger says as he grabs me from behind.

“No! Dante, don’t you dare! Get off me!” I shout, struggling against the doppelgangers grip.

“Sorry, Babe, but I’m not going to let you risk your life again. Stay here, safe. Read, watch TV, spar or have sex but stay here.” Dante says walking out of the shop with Vergil.

“Fine! I’ll just go to the bar and find someone to fuck then!” I scream.

“No you won’t! We may share you with each other but the only other thing you can sex with is that!” Vergil growls.

“Oh well thanks for the permission!”

They don’t answer they just leave slamming the door behind them.

“Get off me.” I growl at the doppelganger.

He releases me and I run up to the bedroom, angry tears falling down my face. I curl up on the bed and cry into a pillow. Two weeks, two fucking weeks, since I was injured and the doppelganger had to bring me home. The guys still won’t let me go on jobs. They’ve been tiptoeing around me this whole time and I am so sick of it! All this time and I get injured once but they treat me like an invalid!

“Get out!” I growl at the doppelganger as he enters the room.

Of course he just ignores me. He crawls onto the bed next to me and wraps his arms round me comfortingly. I curl up into him and let the tears fall. I can’t take this from the brothers anymore! I can’t stay if they’re going to keep treating me like I’m fragile but how can I leave? I love them so much.

“They’re only acting this way because they love you and they’ve just realised that they could lose you.” The doppelganger whispers.

“I don’t care.” I mumble sadly.

He just chuckles and continues to hold me, rubbing a hand up and down my arm.

“Why are you so kind to me?” I ask, looking at him.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s always an evil quality to you but with me you seem so kind to me.” 

“I have no idea what you mean.” He growls, snarling through his fangs.

“Course you don’t.” I snap, getting up.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

I start to stomp off but he grabs my wrist, stopping me. I swing round to hit him but he grabs my other wrist too.

“You can’t leave.” He growls.

“Oh what, you think I’ll break too do you?” I yell.

He growls and throws me on the bed. Before I can move he crawls over me and straddles my waist, pinning my wrists to the bed. I struggle but he won’t let me move.  
“Firstly, I care NOTHING for you, human! Secondly, no I don’t think you’ll break… which is why I’m going to do anything I want to you.” He snarls.

I whimper at the thought of what he plans on doing to me. He growls and leans down to ravish my mouth. I bite down on his lip in anger, drawing blood. He moans and kisses me even harder, biting at my lips too. I try to pull my wrists out of his grip but he just tightens his hands. I buck trying to knock him off but he doesn’t budge. He sits back up and grins at me, reaching above me and grabbing the rope ties that are attached to the headboard (the guys like tying me up a lot so it’s just easier to keep them attached) he ties me down.  
I struggle against the bonds until he flashes his claws at me. I stop, gasping, wondering what he’s going to do next. He shreds my clothes whilst I stay absolutely still. I’ve been accidentally cut with claws before by moving at the wrong time. Damn, this turns me on so much. I learned a while ago that he enjoys it when I pretend to fight him off and I get turned on by being completely dominated. None of the guys have ever pushed me too far before though, I’ve never had to use my safe word with any of them.  
He climbs off my waist and I try to twist away from him. He pins my hip down and then grips my thighs, pulling them wide apart. As he goes to climb in-between my legs I kick him in the chest. He just chuckles and pins my thighs in place, digging his claws in enough to draw a small amount of blood. I cry out and start trying to wriggle away from him.

“Don’t make me tie you’re feet too, bitch!” He growls.

I whimper and go still, trying not to let my arousal show. He leans his face down to my pussy and I beg him not to, to let me go. He smirks at me and licks a swipe along my pussy lips. I moan, bucking my hips.

“That’s right, bitch, you like to act like you don’t want it but you do. Don’t you, bitch?” He growls.

“No!” I cry out trying to twist away from him.

“Yes you do. You want it because you’re a dirty little bitch who just wants cock. Aren’t you?”

“Yes sir!” I moan as his tongue licks my clit.

He growls and plunges his tongue into my pussy. I arch, crying out at the pleasure that spikes through me. He thrusts two fingers in to my cunt and I scream for him. He sucks my clit whilst his fingers thrust in and out of me hard and fast. I want to cum so much but I hold it off, trying to pretend I don’t like this. He growls and the vibrations almost push me over the edge. I cum screaming and arching when he suddenly bites down on my clit.  
He sucks and licks up every drop of my juices as I shatter around him. He continues until I’m back down to Earth then kneels over me.

“Did my dirty little bitch like that?” He asks.

“No.” I whisper back.

He grins and flips me over onto my stomach. I kick at him again but he just laughs and pins me down with a hand on my back. He starts slapping my ass and thighs and I wriggle and whimper the whole time, begging him to stop. He doesn’t stop, he just starts spanking me harder because I don’t use my safe word. My pussy is so wet now I can feel my juices on my thighs and I start rubbing them together.  
He grabs my hair and pulls me up as far as I can go before the rope stops me. He grabs my cheeks and forces my mouth open. He moves in front of me and looks at me for a second, until I nod my approval, then he thrusts his cock into my mouth. I blink as he hits the back of my throat, wondering for a second when he got naked, then he pulls out again. He starts a fast, hard pace and fucks my mouth. We’ve got into a rhythm for this so he knows how fast to thrust so I can still breathe.  
He pushes his cock in enough that I gag when his dick hits my throat and soon my throat is raw and I have tears streaming down my cheeks. He shouts my name as he continues to fuck me and I can taste the pre cum on his tip. As he thrusts into my mouth I bite down, just hard enough to make him roar and cum down my throat. I swallow convulsively. I swallow every last drop up and then lick his cock clean.  
He kisses me gently and runs his hand through my hair making sure I’m okay to continue.

“Shall I fuck my dirty little bitch now?” He moans.

“Yes sir, please! Please fuck me!” I whine.

We do this every time, it’s his way of making sure I’m willing. He may like it when I pretend I don’t want him but it doesn’t mean he wants to risk it being true. He pushes my head down into the mattress and moves behind me. He thrusts three fingers into my pussy and I moan, wiggling my ass at him. He removes his fingers and I whimper at the loss. He thrusts his cock into me in one go and I scream for him. He grips my hip in a bruising grasp with one hand whilst slapping my still tender ass in time to his thrusts. He sets a punishing pace until I can barely see let alone think.  
He thrusts hard and fast until he hits my deepest point, which is almost pain. I’m begging him now to let me cum but he keeps saying no. I’m whimpering and begging as he uses my pussy for his own satisfaction. He stops slapping my ass and moves his hand round to my clit pinching it painfully.

“Cum for me, bitch. Show me how dirty you are! How much you like to be fucked. Now!” He roars.

I explode around him, my cum covering his cock and my pussy clamping around him. I scream a long continuous noise as my visions bursts with colour. He shouts my name as he cums, filling my pussy with his seed and digging his claws into my hip.  
When we finish we collapse into a sweaty mess. He curls round me and undoes the rope. I snuggle into him and he runs a soothing hand through my hair. 

“I don’t think you’re fragile and neither do they. We just got so scared we were going to lose you, they don’t know how to handle that.” He whispers to the top of my head.

“Aw, you do love me.” I smile.

“Of course I do! I love you, I just don’t know how I fell in love with you.” He scowls.

“I’ll talk to Dante about letting you out more.”

“Maybe that’s why we all fell for you.” He chuckles.

“Why?” I ask.

“Because you understand how we feel and what we want and you’ll do anything to give us it.”

“Maybe you’re all just secretly big softies.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He laughs.

I start to doze off against. I’ll talk to the guys when they get back and sort everything out. I can’t lose any of the three of them. Ever.


	35. Warm Up (Dante's Version) (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell are you supposed to warm up when Dante doesn't pay the heating bill?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Cosmic. Hope you like it.

“Fuck! I’m so cold!” I moan to Dante.

“I’m not.” He shrugs.

“Yeah well that’s because you’re wearing a huge coat and you’re a half-devil.” I snap.

“You should’ve worn a coat then, Babe.” He smirks.

“Well, how the fuck was I supposed to know we’d end up fighting an ice devil?” I reply, rubbing my arms to warm them.

“You shouldn’t have got covered in its frost attack then.” He laughs.

“You pushed me into it!”

“To get you out of the way of a devil’s blade which was aimed at the pretty little head of yours.” He smirks back.

I just growl at him, which of course makes him laugh. He says it’s cute when I try to growl because I’m a human so it doesn’t sound real. I stomp off ahead of him. I can’t wait to get back to Devil May Cry. I can have a nice hot shower and curl up in my bed for the rest of the evening.  
I walk into the shop and Dante pushes past me, sitting at his desk like normal. He goes through some papers on his desk and then, when he sees we have no more jobs, he announces he’s going to bed. I lock the doors and head up to the bathroom. I’m so cold! Even my bones seem to be shivering. I turn the shower nob to hot and wait for the water to heat up. And wait. And wait.  
I give up, shutting the water off, and stomp to Dante’s bedroom. I slam the door open and yelp, spinning round to avoid the site of him spread out on his bed, naked!

“Hey, Babe. Finally going to take me up on my offer?” I can hear him smirk.

“Like hell! Did you pay the heating bill?” I demand, still looking out into the hallway.

“Yeah.”

“You sure? Because we haven’t got any hot water!” 

“Maybe not, then.” He sighs.

“Dammit Dante! I’m freezing!”

“You could always sleep in here with me.” He says seductively.

“Like hell!” I retort, heading to my own room.

I change out of my wet clothes and put on my warmest pyjamas, which consists of jogging bottoms and a strappy top. I get into bed and cocoon myself in the quilt. I close my eyes to go to sleep.

 

An hour later and I growl in frustration. I can’t get to sleep because I’m still freezing cold! I get out of bed, still shivering. I put on a hoodie and an extra blanket and get back into bed. 

 

Another hour later and I’m still cold! I’m still shivering and I’m getting a scratchy sensation in the back of my throat. If I don’t warm up soon I’ll end up with hypothermia. Dammit! There’s only one thing I can do. I sigh and get out of bed, heading to Dante’s room. I walk in and sigh when I see that he’s still spread across the bed naked. I look away to the side.

“Dante, I know you’re awake. You’d never let anyone get this close to you.” I say.

“I was hoping you were coming to jump me.” He chuckles.

“I can’t get warm.” I mutter, teeth chattering.

Suddenly Dante is standing next to me with his hand on my forehead. I look at him, making sure to keep eye contact and not look lower. Damn, somehow I never realised just how HOT he is. This close, though, it just kind of hits me. He is so ripped! Hell, his muscles have muscles!

“You don’t have a fever.” He states, bringing me back from my thoughts.

“No, I’m just freezing!” 

He nods at me then picks me up bridal style, smirking when I squeak with surprise. He carries me over to his bed, pulls the quilt back and lays me in the middle of the bed. He crawls in next to me and pulls the quilt up. He turns me onto my side so my back is towards him and then wraps his body round me. He rubs his hands briskly up and down my arm and back trying to help me warm up. It doesn’t work! I’m tired and cold! I can’t sleep and I’m not getting warmer! I can’t take it anymore and I start crying.

“Babe, don’t cry. I’m gonna get you warmed up and then you’ll be able to sleep. It’s gonna be okay.” He whispers softly.

“I just can’t get warm!” I sob.

He turns me round and lifts my chin up, thumb gently wiping away my tears. He leans towards me and lays a gentle kiss on my lips. I don’t know why but I respond. I run my hand into his hair and open my mouth to him. He groans and plunges his tongue into my mouth. He ravishes my mouth hungrily until I have to breathe and pull away. 

“I can do something to warm you up if you’re willing, Babe?” He asks gently.

“Yes, please.” I say after a minute of thinking if this is really what I want.

Suddenly he’s on me, ripping my clothes off in seconds, not caring if he rips them. It’s like he’s been waiting for this forever and now he can’t hold back anymore. Come to think of it, maybe he HAS been waiting. For the last few months I haven’t seen him with a woman and he’s done nothing but flirt with me. I push against him for a second.

“What? Do you want me to stop?” He says, looking concerned.

“How long have you been celibate, waiting for me?” I ask, looking into his eyes.

“A year. Since I realised I’m in love with you.” He whispers, a scared look in his eyes.

“A year?! You love me?!” I ask in a high pitched voice.

“Yes but I understand if you don’t feel the same way… if you just want this to be a one off?” He says quietly, refusing to look at me.

“I love you too, dumbass! I just thought you were just trying to get into my panties!” I laugh.

“Thank fuck for that! Now, how about I warm you up?” He smiles.

I smile at him and nod my head. He rips away the last pieces of my clothing until I’m lying naked underneath him. He kneels above me on his hands and knees, just looking at my body. He has a look of awe on his face like I’m the most precious thing on the planet. I squirm slightly, a little embarrassed by the scrutiny.  
He smirks at me and leans down, kissing me gently. I grab his hair in my hands and pull him down harder, opening my mouth for him. He moans as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I wrap my legs round his waist and rub myself against him, he growls and pulls up away from me. He pins my hips to the bed with a bruising grip. I moan and struggle against his grasp but it’s too tight.

“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” He asks worried, removing his hands.

“No! No you didn’t, I… I liked it.” I gasp.

“Good. If you want me to stop at any point say… red.” 

“Okay.”

He grins at me and grabs a couple of strips of my ruined clothes. He leans over me and ties my wrists to the headboard, somehow making the scraps into one long rope that attaches to my wrists. I pull against the ties and moan when I realise how tight they are. He looks at me and I nod.  
He growls and his eyes turn red making me whimper in need. I can feel the wetness building in my pussy and I want him so bad. He moves until his head is right in front of my pussy and grabs my thighs tightly, spreading my legs as far as he can. He stops for a minute just looking at my slick heat and I squirm. He looks up at me with hunger in his red eyes and grins, flashing his fangs. I moan and arch at the sight and he growls as I get wetter.  
He flicks his tongue across my clit and I gasp. He thrusts his tongue into my pussy and I bite my lip to stop from crying out. He moans at the taste of me and starts thrusting his tongue in and out, twisting it as he does so it hits every part of my walls. I bite my lip harder to stop from screaming and taste my own blood as I bite too hard. A whimper escapes me and Dante looks up to me.

“Don’t stop the noises, Babe. I want, no, I NEED to hear you scream for me.” He whispers darkly.

I scream as he thrusts two fingers into my hot, wet pussy. He growls and clasps my clit in his teeth, grinding it gently. I cry out his name and it spurs him on even more. He turns the hand he’s using to finger me so he can push his thumb into my ass, watching me carefully to make sure I like it. I moan and try to buck my hips but he holds me down with a tight grip on my thigh.  
He growls again and bites down on my clit. I scream his name as the world explodes. I cum in his mouth, unable to see, hear or make a sound as my pleasure crashes down on me. All my muscles tense and I pull against the ties again. When I can finally get air into my lungs I gasp and begin to pant, trying to catch my breath. I blink as I realise Dante is on his hands and knees over me, watching me cum.

“Shit! That was so hot, Babe. I wanna see it again and again… and again.” He growls huskily.

He flips me over onto my elbows and knees and crawls in front of me. He kneels there and guides my head to his crotch with a hand tangled in my hair. I open my mouth and he thrusts his cock into it, right to the back of my throat. I gag slightly and he pulls back out. He keeps eye contact with me when he thrusts in again, watching me when he makes me gag and then pulling completely out of my mouth.  
I whine at him and nod and he realises I enjoy being made to gag on him. Soon I have tears streaming down my face and my throat is aching. He lets go of my hair so I can set the pace and I lick the tip of his cock. He gives a shout as I gently bite down on the head of his dick. 

“Sorry.” I gasp, thinking I’ve hurt.

“Fuck! Do that again, Babe, please!” He moans.

I do, a little harder this time. I hold it like that for a few seconds and then lick where my teeth were. I suck him down his entire shaft and then graze him with my teeth the whole way back up. I then start a fast paced bobbing up and down his cock. He’s moaning and growling. I can see his leg muscles twitch as he fights not to thrust into my mouth. He shouts out my name and his dick twitches as he cums down my throat in huge spurts. I swallow every last drop and suck him clean, causing him to yelp in oversensitivity.

“Dante, Baby, fuck me please!” I beg, seeing that he’s still hard.

“Oh no, Babe, I’ve got a better idea.” He replies seductively, making me squirm and whine.

He undoes my wrists and pulls me up so I’m now straddling his lap. He positions me over his cock and pushes me down on it. I arch back with a cry as I’m completely impaled on his dick. He grips my hips in a bruising grasp and moves me up and down on his shaft. He leans forwards and sucks on one of my nipples. I arch back and grasp his hair in my hands, moaning his name. 

“Rub your clit for me.” He growls.

I do as he asks and run a hand down to my clit. I start rubbing hard and fast, timing my circles with his thrusts. He moves me up and down hard so his cock hits deeper and deeper every time. I run my other hand to the breast that Dante isn’t sucking on, rolling and pulling my nipple. He leans back so he can watch me whilst he makes me fuck him. I moan at the look in his eyes and my pussy walls clench round him as he bares his fangs at me. I can feel that I’m about to cum so I move my hand away from my clit.

“Don’t stop! I wanna see you rub your clit until you cum round me, cum on me.” He growls.

I do as I’m told and continue to rub my clit, feeling the pressure build in my stomach. I start gasping as I crest higher and higher. I’m even more aroused by the hungry look Dante is watching me with. He pulls me down onto him even harder, hitting my cervix. My climax crashes down on me and I scream arching back so far Dante has to wrap his arms round my waist to keep me upright. I scratch my nails down his chest, drawing blood and making him cry out with pleasure. His claws dig into the skin of my back and it keeps my orgasm going longer than before.  
When it finally finishes I collapse forwards against Dante’s chest, gasping for air. He grabs my hair, pulling my head back so he can ravish my mouth in a hungry, animalistic way that has my hips riding him again. He bites my bottom lip with his fangs, re opening the bite I made earlier, I moan at the taste of my blood mixing with the taste of Dante. He growls into my mouth and his claws dig in even more. I gasp as I feel them break the skin and grab his hair in my hands, riding him harder. He groans and throws his head back, closing his eyes. 

“Fuck, you feel so good!” He groans.

“So do you.” I gasp.

He slides down, holding me in place. 

“Ride me, Babe.”

I grind down on him and ride him hard. I move my hips back and forth and up and down. I moan as my clit rubs against his pubic hair, causing a pleasurable scratching sensation. He scratches down my sides, making small bloody lines. I cry out and he growls. I swear his eyes get even hungrier when he sees the blood he’s causing to well up in his scratches. As my stomach coils tighter and tighter I scratch my way down his chest. I see blood well up and start to run from the scratches. I decide to try something out. I lean down and lick my way up one of the scratches I’ve made and he snarls at me.  
I look at him as I lick another scratch and he snarls at me, eyes full of a ravenous lust. When I lick another scratch he grabs my hair and pulls me up to plunder my mouth. He growls into my mouth when he tastes his own blood. I bite down on his lip and groan as he grabs my ass tightly, forcing me to carry on riding him. My pussy clenches him as he pinches my clit hard, making me cum again. I scratch even harder and bite down on his lip again. He growls and rolls us over, not even letting my climax finish.  
He pounds into me pinning my wrists to the mattress by my head. His face has completely changed. It’s all hard angles and sharp lines. His eyes are glowing red, his fangs have become huge and I can see an aura of power around him that normally means he’s going into devil trigger.  
His cock is making squelching noises as it rams into me over and over again because I’m so wet. I’m making a high pitched keening noise, unable to do anything else as I’m just too far gone on pleasure to think clearly. I dig my heels into the mattress to push my hips up, meeting every single one of his thrusts. The aura surrounding him starts to get brighter but I don’t care. I don’t even think I’d care if he turned into his devil form right now, everything just feels too good.

“Cum with me!” He yells.

He leans down and bites into my neck, hard enough to draw blood and I know it’ll leave a scar, permanently marking me as his. It’s the last straw. I fall over the precipice, screaming his name. I feel him cum inside me, moaning one word over and over again in my ear. Mine. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I go deaf for minutes as my climax peaks. He roars my name as his cock finishes pumping into me.  
When we finish he collapses on top of me for a few minutes. Eventually he rolls off me and pulls me onto his chest, wrapping the quilt around us both.

“Are you warm now, Babe?” He chuckles.

“Yes.” I laugh.

He runs his hand over the bite mark on my neck and I wince slightly.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks.

“No, I liked it.” I blush.

“Mine!” He growls into the hair at the top of my head, tightening his arms slightly.

“Yes, all yours, Dante. Only yours. And you’re mine.” I say.

“Yes, Babe.” He murmurs.

That was the most enjoyable way of warming up I’ve ever felt. Maybe I should get frozen more often.  
‘Maybe not.’ I think to myself as I start sneezing.


	36. Traumatised (Vergil/Raped Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you recover from the trauma you were forced to endure?
> 
> Warning- rape/ non-con
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like it.

I finish putting the just washed and dried cutlery away and head into the main room of Devil May Cry. I stand looking around for a few minutes, making sure everything is spotlessly clean. It all looks perfect! I grin to myself happily. I’ve been working and living here for about six months now. Dante treats me like a kid sister and Vergil… well, Vergil pretty much just ignores me.  
I sigh thinking of him. I love him so much but I don’t think he even knows I’m alive! Not that I can blame him. I mean, look at me! I’m plain and ugly and he’s like… wow! Just wow! Dante is always teasing me about my feelings for Vergil. It took Dante all of three seconds to spot my crush on Vergil and he’s teased me mercilessly ever since.  
I hear footsteps coming up to the door and turn just in time to see Vergil walk into the shop. I frown at him slightly with a feeling of wrongness that I don’t understand. Something about his entrance is off but I can’t think what. I force a smile to my face and turn to get him some food. I normally have it already set out for the guys when they get back from a job but he’s back hours earlier than he’s supposed to be. I wonder where Dante is? They were working together so they should have been back together.

“Where are you going, Baby?” Vergil asks coming up and wrapping his arms round my waist.

“V… Vergil what are you doing?” I ask quietly.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for so long Baby.” He whispers into my ear, kissing down my neck.

“S… stop… please.” I whimper.

I’ve wanted him like this for so long, I honestly can’t believe I’m telling him to stop. I don’t know what it is but something just feels WRONG! I try to step out of his arms but he just tightens them and plants his lips on mine. I push against his chest but he doesn’t budge. I try to pull away from him but he won’t let me. I do the only thing I can think to do. I slap him round the face.  
He pulls back from me, his face twisted in rage and backhands me on the cheek. I fall to the ground and the world is spinning. He growls in rage at me and the last thing I’m aware of, before the world turns black, is him throwing me over his shoulder.

 

 

I wake with a moan to find myself chained naked to a wall. My weight is suspended by shackles at my wrists, stretched above my head. I seem to be in some kind of cave. It’s cold, dark and dingy. I struggle against the chains but all I get is bloody wrists and sore shoulders. I tense as I hear a male chuckle from the shadows. I look around but I can’t see anyone. Then I hear footsteps and Vergil is suddenly in front of me.

“Ah you’re awake, Baby.” He says with a smile, running a finger over one of my nipples.

“You’re not Vergil.” I declare, trying to hide my fear.

“Yes, Baby, I am Vergil. This is me, this is what I like.” He says so sincerely I can’t help but wonder if he’s telling the truth.

He leans forwards and sucks a nipple into his mouth. 

“Stop it, please!” I cry.

He just growls and sucks harder, his other hand coming up to roll my other nipple in his fingers. I bite my lip to stop myself from begging him to stop again. I try to pretend it’s not happening, looking up at the top of the cave. He seems to realise what I’m doing, though, as the next thing I know he’s biting my nipple hard. I scream out and he bites harder, drawing blood.  
Tears stream down my face and I don’t… I CAN’T hide how scared I am anymore. I just keep begging him to stop but he won’t! He moves to my other nipple and I scream again as he bites down on that one too. He plants his lips on mine and squeezes my cheeks until I have no choice but to open my mouth to him. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and I gag at the taste and feel of him. I bite him, it’s the only thing I can do.  
He pulls his head back with a look of rage and punches me in the stomach. All the air from my lungs comes out in a huge gasp and I can’t get air to come back in. I can’t breathe for a few seconds and he grabs me by the hair, pulling my head back. 

“You little bitch! You bit me!” He hisses in my face.

“Let me go, Vergil. Please!” I sob, finally able to take a full breath again.  
“Oh no, Baby. You wanted this and this is what you’re going to get.” He smirks.

He runs a hand down my stomach and pushes two fingers into my pussy. I scream for him to stop but he won’t! It hurts so badly because I’m dry but he won’t stop! Why did I ever fall in love with him? Why did I ever want this? I can’t do anything to protect myself! I’m useless! Tears are streaming down my face and I’m choking on my sobs just begging him to stop. He just laughs and opens my legs, lifting me slightly so he can thrust his cock into me.

“This is what you wanted right, Baby? My big cock pounding your pussy?” He whispers into my ear.

I just close my eyes and cry.

 

 

I don’t know how many days I’ve been here now. He stays almost all the time. Sometimes feeding me or making me drink or allowing me to use his ‘bathroom’. Most of the time though I’m chained to the wall with him alternating between raping me and beating me for disobeying him. My body is covered in bruises, his bite marks and his claw marks. My wrists are bleeding almost continuously.  
I barely even bother to move as he walks over to me. He starts running his hand over my body and leans down to bite my neck, leaving yet another perfect mark of his teeth on me. I don’t even whimper anymore. I’m just numb. I’m in hell and I’ll never get out of here until I’m dead. I tried to kill myself a few… hours, minutes… months… I don’t know anymore, but I tried… and failed. He was so angry I thought he was going to beat me to death. I almost welcomed it but he didn’t kill me. Damn him! He didn’t do it!  
He lifts his head suddenly and sniffs the air. He growls and leaves me, disappearing into the shadows. I just hang there limply, not even bothering to struggle against the chains anymore. He’ll be back. He always comes back. I hear a commotion from the direction he left. Growling and… fighting? I lift my head slightly. Maybe someone has decided to kill him? I hear boots coming towards me again and I drop my head, waiting for him to do whatever will be next. I hear a gasp and then the boots come towards me slower.

“Babe?” I hear someone ask hesitantly.

I know that voice. It feels like… home and… safety? I lift my head and flinch when I see blue eyes staring back at me. 

“Babe… it’s me. It’s Dante. Can you hear me?” He says softly.

Dante? It can’t be true. He’s trying to trick me. I squeeze my eyes shut but he comes towards me and lifts my head up gently.

“Babe, it’s me. Please… please look at me.” He says with a rough voice, almost like he’s trying not to cry.

I open my eyes and look at him properly.

“D… Dante?” I whisper quietly.

“Yeah, Babe, it’s me. You’re okay. You’re safe now.” He says, tears filling his eyes.

I see movement behind Dante and when I glance over his shoulder I see Vergil standing there, eyes wide and teeth clenched.

“No! Dante he’s behind you! Look out! Please save me! Please!” I start screaming.

Dante and Vergil spin round looking for the danger I’m screaming about.

“Babe, it’s just Vergil. We killed the devil. He’ll never be able to hurt you again. I swear.” Dante urges me.

Vergil takes two steps towards me and I scream, trying to burrow into the wall behind me and pulling against the chains. Vergil stops and he and Dante look at each other in shock. My bruised and battered body just can’t take anymore and I pass out.

 

I wake in my own bed at Devil May Cry in my own clothes. My wrists are bandaged. I feel safe for the first time in I don’t know how long. How long has my ordeal gone on for? I turn my head to look at my clock and my eyes fall on Vergil in a chair at the side of my bed, asleep like nothing has happened! I scream and scramble as far away from him as I can get. He jumps up looking round the room until his eyes fall on me, cowering in the corner on the floor. He walks over to me slowly and all I can do is scream for help.

“It’s okay! You’re safe now. You’re safe!” He says, holding his hands out to me.

I kick at him as he bends down over me and he catches my ankle in a gentle grip. His eyes are wide and he looks shocked.

“Get away from me! Dante! Help me, somebody please!” I scream over and over again.

“What the fuck, Bro?!” Dante yells as he bursts through my door.

“Dante help me! Get him away from me! Please!” I beg, sobbing.

“I swear she woke up and just started screaming.” Vergil says, looking at Dante in shock.

Dante runs over to me and wraps his arms round me as I grab his shirt, burying my face in his chest.

“Get him away from me. Please Dante. Save me!” I beg, tears streaming down my face.

“I… I’ll leave.” Vergil says quietly and walks out of the room with one sad glance at me before he closes the door.

Dante lays me back in the bed, lying next to me and holding me until I fall back to sleep.

 

I bolt upright when I wake next, looking round the room. Thankfully, I’m alone. I don’t understand why Dante hasn’t killed Vergil. He told me he’d killed the devil and that I was safe! Why would he lie like that? I hear voices downstairs and I sneak to my bedroom door to listen.

“I checked out that cave and I found some… disturbing stuff.” That’s Lady’s voice.

“More disturbing than the state she was in when we rescued her?” Dante spits out bitterly.

“Dante, you found her as quickly as you could.” Trish says.

“Two weeks! Two fucking weeks that thing had her!” Dante shouts.

“That’s not the worst part.” Lady says.

“It can get worse! Really?” Dante demands.

“I found out why she’s so scared of Vergil now.” Lady replies with a voice full of sadness.

“Why?” Vergil asks, making my stomach twist to hear his voice.

“The devil that took her was a shape-shifter… and judging by the clothes I found… he was posing as Vergil.” Lady says quietly.

The whole downstairs goes silent and my mind starts whirring. It wasn’t Vergil? It wasn’t Vergil?! I think back to the day he took me, think of everything he did when he walked into the shop. That was what the wrongness was when he walked in! He made sound when he walked! Vergil is always silent! How could I have believed it was him?! I’m such an idiot! I sit back on my bed in shock.

“I knew I should have killed him slower! I should have made him suffer!” I hear Vergil scream in rage.

“Fuck!” I hear Dante scream.

I hear Lady and Trish leave a little while later and then I hear someone come up to my room. I look up and see Vergil frozen in the doorway, staring at me warily.  
“You made noise when you came up the stairs?” I gasp, stomach twisting fear.

“I… I didn’t want to startle you.” He says cautiously.” Look, there’s something you should know…”

“I know. It wasn’t you, it was a shape-shifter. I heard. I’m so so sorry I believed it was you.” I start sobbing.

“It’s not your fault.” He whispers coming over to me.

“I’m sorry!” I cry again when he tries to reach out to me and I flinch away.

“It’s not your fault.” He replies sadly leaving my room.

I curl up on my side and sob into a pillow until I pass out again.

 

 

Two months later and the only sign on my body of my ordeal are the scars on my wrists. I even manage to act almost normal around Vergil again. I had to make myself start to act normal around him when I overheard him tell Dante a few weeks back that he was thinking of moving out. I still can’t look at him properly though. Every time I do all I can see is his imposter doing those horrid things to me. I still flinch if he tries to reach out to me for any reason.  
I still have nightmares every night and I have full blown panic attacks if I’m left at the shop on my own. Lady and Dante taught me how to fight and kill devils in the hope it would save me if anything ever happened in the future. When I have nightmares Dante curls up in the bed next to me and wraps his arms round me to help me sleep for the rest of the night. He gets so flustered about it when I try to thank him though.  
Today I am REALLY nervous. Everyone has a job except Vergil so for the first time since I was taken, I’m going to be all on my own with him. When Dante leaves I sit on the sofa, fidgeting every few seconds. Vergil is at Dante’s desk, sneaking glances. My stomach is twisting into knots and I honestly feel like I’m going to throw up.

“I… I’m going to my room.” I squeak, jumping up.

“Wait! Please.” Vergil says. 

I freeze right where I am and slowly turn round to face him. He walks up to me, standing more than arms distance from me. I look at him and my stomach lurches. He looks at me sadly when he sees my reaction to him.

“We can’t go on like this. I can’t go on like this. It’s ripping me apart EVERY single time you flinch or stare at me the way you are now, like you’re terrified of me! I don’t even know WHY it chose to look like me! Why? Why did it choose to look like me?” He cries.

“B… because I… I love… love you.” I stutter.

“Love? You LOVE me? Not LOVED?” He asks quietly.

I realise something when he asks me that. I do LOVE him. Not loved but love. I look him in the eyes and for the first time since I was taken, all I see is HIM. I see Vergil. The Vergil I fell for. The one who acted like he didn’t notice me but still did sweet things for me. The one who always managed to return from a job with my favourite pastry or gave me nice pieces of jewellery because it reminded him of me. I see how much he’s hurting. The tears in his eyes as he sees me flinch at his touch. I don’t know how I ever forgot those sweet things about him.  
I suddenly, without even thinking about it, walk up to him and this time it’s him who flinches. I reach up and run my hand over his cheek and he closes his eyes in pleasure. I lean up on my tiptoes and lay my lips on his gently. His eyes fly open in shock but he moans when I push my tongue against his lips. He opens his mouth to me, allowing me to set the pace. He tentatively pushes his tongue into my mouth and I tense remembering all the ‘kisses’ the shape shifter forced on me. I relax again when he swirls his tongue around my mouth gently, never trying to push it too far. I moan at the taste of him, so different than the other ones taste was.  
I lean into him and rub against his erection and he moans. He places his hands on my hips gently and pulls me into him. I moan and wrap my arms round his neck. I feel desire pool in my stomach and my pussy starts dripping. All I want is this man in my bed, in me!

“I love you, Vergil.” I say as I pull away for air.

“I love you too. Always have.” He whispers back.

“Take me to bed, My Devil.” I ask.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

He lifts me up bridal style and carries me to his room. He lays me down on his bed and I strip my clothes off. He takes his off and I realise that the shape-shifter may have copied his face perfectly but his body is different than the way IT looked. He climbs on to the bed next to me and rubs his thumbs over the scars on my wrists. He leans down slowly and kisses along the scars, keeping his eyes on me the whole time in case I decide I want him to stop.  
He leans down over me and lays his lips against mine gently. I moan and open my mouth for him, he hesitates before pushing his tongue into my mouth. I run my hands into his hair, grasping it in my fingers. He moans and deepens the kiss deliciously, still being gentle. He runs a hand down my side to my hip, grasping me lightly.

“Do you really want this, Baby?” He asks, pulling back.

“Don’t call me that!” I gasp, memories of the shape-shifter calling me baby flashing through my mind.

“Okay, Princess. Anything you want or need, I’ll do it.” He says sincerely.

“I’m sorry.” I say, a tear running down my cheek.

“Don’t be, Princess. It’s not your fault. If ANYTHING I do or say reminds you of that bastard let me know. This is about US and I won’t let him ruin it for you.” He says, looking into my eyes and rubbing away the tear.

“God, I love you so much.” I whisper to him, pulling him back down to kiss him.

He kisses me hungrily, nipping my bottom lip and I arch up to him. I run my hands down his chest revelling in the feel of him. I wrap my hand around his cock and he pulls back moaning. He kisses his way down my neck, nipping gently as he goes. I whine at the feel of his mouth and grasp his cock a little tighter. He kisses down to one of my nipples and I tense, remembering the feeling of teeth tearing into the skin.  
Vergil looks at me, sensing my tenseness, and slowly sucks a nipple into his mouth. He licks it gently and then releases it. I relax again when there’s no pain and this time, when he sucks my nipple into his mouth again, I stay relaxed. I moan when his teeth lightly graze my nipple and he groans when he feels me arch into him.  
He moves on to my other nipple and there’s no bad memories, I just enjoy the sensations he’s creating. I grasp his hair in my hands and pull him closer to my breasts. He bites down slightly but it never hurts. When he leaves my breasts to kiss down my stomach I whimper at the loss. He chuckles against my stomach as he kisses his way lower.  
I gasp as he crawls between my legs and opens them wide. He leans down slowly, still watching me intently, and licks my clit. I buck my hips up and cry out as he sucks on my clit hard. I wind my fingers into his hair again and pull him closer to my aching pussy. He growls low in his throat and plunges his tongue into my aching cunt making me scream his name in pure ecstasy. He alternates between sucking my clit and fucking me with his tongue. I feel a familiar pressure build in my stomach as he carries on.  
He pushes a finger into my pussy and starts alternating between licking and sucking on my clit whilst thrusting his finger in and out of me. Suddenly he twists his finger slightly and pushes against my g-spot. The dam holding back my climax breaks and I cum onto his hand, arching and screaming his name as I do. He pulls his finger out of me and licks up every single drop of my juices. When I come back down he’s lying between my legs staring at me.  
He smirks at me and starts to move back over my body, moving directly over me rather than from my side. When he’s body is covering mine I gasp in panic and push against his chest. He sits up straight away and sits back on his heels, letting me have some space as I calm back down.

“I’m sorry! It’s just when you were over me I just remembered him and his body pressing into me. I’m so sorry!” I sob into my knees which I’ve pulled up to my chest. 

“It’s okay, Princess. I’ll take everything as slowly as you want. There’s no pressure, no rush. If you’re not up for this we’ll stop.” He whispers to me, cuddling me against his chest.

“I do want this I swear! I just… panicked. I’m sorry. I’m useless now!” I cry.

“You are not useless!” He says sternly.

“What if I can never bring myself to have sex again? I don’t expect you to want to stay with me. You should just find a woman who can still give you what you want.”

“YOU are what I want! I don’t care if we NEVER have sex! As long as you’re with me I’m happy!” He says, pushing my chin up so I look into his eyes.

“You really mean that?” I ask, tears running down my cheeks.

“Yes! I tell you what, I’ve got an idea.” He says climbing off the bed and looking for something.

I watch him wondering what he’s up to. When he stands up with some rope in his hand I panic again. I can’t breathe and I quake in terror.

“Calm down, Princess. This isn’t for you! It’s for me.” He says soothingly.

“What do you mean?”

He smiles and hands me the rope. He lays down on the bed next to me on his back and holds his hands up near the headboard.

“Tie me to the bed. Then you can do anything you want to me. You don’t have to worry about being made to do something you don’t want. You can go at your own pace.” He says softly.

My eyes tear up again at the realisation that he truly trusts me this much. I lean over him and tie his wrists to the bed, tightening the rope when he tells me to. I look down at him stretched out below me and my pussy clenches. I’m not nervous anymore. His idea works.  
I straddle his thighs and run my nails gently down his chest and stomach, making him moan. He gasps when I wrap a hand round his semi-hard cock. I pump it a couple times and then slide down his legs until I can push my mouth down his cock. He cries out and I can feel how much he’s tensed so he doesn’t move.  
I start bobbing up and down on his dick whilst kneading his thighs with my nails. He’s moaning my name over and over again like some kind of mantra. I push my mouth all the way down his cock till he hits the back of my throat, making him shout out in pleasure. I stay there for a few seconds and then pull my head back up, grazing him with my teeth as I go. He’s whining and writhing, trying so hard not to give in to the urge to thrust into my mouth. I start bobbing up and down his dick again until he whimpers.

“Princess, if you carry on like that I’m gonna cum down your throat.” He moans.

I look at him and grin around his cock which twitches in my mouth. He groans and throws his head back. Shit this is HOT! I push my mouth down on his dick again so it hits my throat. He screams my name and cums in a flood down my throat. I moan at the taste of him filling my mouth. I swallow every last drop and then lick his cock clean.  
I slide back up his legs until I’m straddling his waist. As I move his cock to my entrance he opens his mouth and I know it’s to ask me if I’m sure. I don’t let him get the words out before I sit on his dick, impaling myself on it in one go. His unspoken question turns into a low growl as he still tries not to move. I place my hands on his chest and start riding him hard and fast.  
I moan and arch back slightly so my clit is rubbing against his pubic hair, causing a wonderful friction. He’s sweating heavily and breathing hard. I lean forwards and untie his hands, bringing them to my hips. This is wonderful and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let that shape-shifting son of a bitch ruin it for us.  
He moves my hips the way he wants them with one hand and uses the other hand to rub my clit. I cry out as his finger makes contact on my clit and he moans at the sight of me stretched above him. He starts thrusting up to meet me as I ride him and I can’t help but scream at all the sensations. He’s driving me insane. I scratch my nails down his chest, drawing blood, but he doesn’t seem to care. 

“Cum with me, Princess, please.” He groans, arching underneath me.

I’m nod at him. I’m so close, I can feel my climax trying to break through the dam I’ve blocked it with. My pace gets faster slightly and Vergil’s thrusts get deeper. He suddenly pinches my clit and it throws me over the edge. I scream, throwing my head back. A second later he cums inside me, roaring my name.  
When I finish I collapse onto him. He moves me to the bed gently and curls around my back, holding me close but gently. I sigh happily and run my fingers over the back of his hand. He nuzzles into my neck and starts to breathe deeply.

“It’s not Dante! It’s you!” I gasp in realisation.

“Oh damn, Princess, you thought you were having mind-blowing sex with Dante this whole time?!” He groans sadly.

“No!” I giggle. “I meant it’s been you cuddling up with me when I have my nightmares, not Dante.”

“Even though you hated me I couldn’t just leave you to suffer.” He says simply.

“I don’t hate you.” I gasp.

“I know, Princess. Sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake. I’ll always be here for you.” He says into my ear.

I sigh happily again and relax into his embrace slowly falling asleep. Maybe I can have a happy ending after all.


	37. Angry Love (Angry Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Dante going to do when you tell him you hate him?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Xxblackbutterflyxx. Hope you like it.

“Dante! I said stop it!” I snap, pulling away from his grabby hands.

“What’s the matter, Babe?” He whispers in my ear, rubbing his hands over my ass.

“I’m just not in the mood!” I snap, slapping his hands away.

“But you’re always in the mood.” He whines, wrapping his arms round my waist.

“For fuck’s sake! I said no!” I shout, pushing him away and storming out of Devil May Cry.

Grr that man is pissing me off! He’s done nothing all day but grope me! Everything he does is pissing me off! To be fair it’s not really his fault. I’m due my period next week and I’m pmsing. I know it’s not him but it’s like he’s being so annoying! Every single little thing he does is annoying me!  
I sit on the steps outside and just try to relax. I lean back on my elbows and I close my eyes, letting the sun warm me. Suddenly a shadow falls over me. I open my eyes and look up. There’s a gorgeous guy standing over me, looking me up and down. I smile and stand up.

“Hi.” I smile.

“Hi.” He smiles back, giving me a little wink.

I giggle and go to invite him inside when suddenly Dante is standing next to me, wrapping his arm round my waist possessively. I frown at him but he ignores me, inviting the guy inside to talk business. I stand there for a moment before heading inside and going straight up to our room. I flop down on the bed and punch Dante’s stupid pillow. I can’t believe him! I’m not his fucking possession!  
A few minutes go by and then I hear Dante’s footsteps on the stairs. I bury my head into the pillow and decide to ignore him. I hear him walk into the room and feel the bed dip as he sits on it. He runs his hand down my back but I don’t move. He leans down and starts kissing along my neck.

“Stop it!” I snap, turning away from him.

“Come on, Babe.” He whines, running his hand down my thigh.

“Fine! You know what, you want sex so bad, here you go!” I yell, rolling onto my back and opening my legs.

“Babe! That’s not what I want! What the fuck is wrong with you today?! What have I done?” He shouts back.

“Oh I’m sorry are your possessions not allowed their own opinions!?” I shout back, standing up and getting in his face.

“What? You’re not my possession! Why would you think I think that?”

“Well, you were the one on the steps claiming your property!”

“You were flirting with that guy two seconds after turning me down!”

“I was not flirting with him!”

“You were giggling and fluttering your eyelashes at him! Why shouldn’t I let the guy know you’re taken?”

“Because I’m not taken!”

“You’re mine! You’re my girl! You’ve never been bothered by it before so why are you so pissed about that?”

“Because I hate you!” I scream storming downstairs and out the doors.

 

 

A while later I’m sitting at the bar at Love Planet feeling pleasantly tipsy. I can’t believe I told him I hate him! What the fuck was I thinking? His face when I said it! He looked absolutely crushed! I’ve ruined everything! The MOST important thing I’ve ever had is over because of me! I blink away tears and order another drink. A guy sits next to me and pays for my drink. I smile at him slightly.

“So, what’s your name?” He asks, placing his hand on my lower back.

I go to open my mouth to tell him I’m not interested when a shadow falls over us. I look up and grin as I see Dante standing there. He scowls at me, looking really pissed. I gulp and go to say something but he cuts me off before I can.

“So, Babe.” Dante spits out. “You toss me away like trash so you can hook up with this fucker?” 

“Uh, I’m gonna go.” The guy squeaks and runs away.

“I wasn’t hooking up with anyo….” I start.

Before I can finish my sentence Dante grabs me, throwing me over his shoulder. I gasp and start struggling in his grip. He just stomps all the way back to Devil May Cry. As we go to the stairs I see that he’d set the main room up for a nice night in together. My favourite movies are out, there’s spoons set out that I know are for ice cream and the place is tidy. He carries me upstairs and throws me down on our bed. 

“Dante! What the fuck are you doing?!” I shout.

“Well, I WAS going to give you a nice romantic night to apologise for making you feel like an object.” He snarls.

“And now?” I snap.

“Now I’m going to fuck you senseless so when you leave me no man will EVER be able to make you feel better than I do!” 

“Dante, I’m…”

“Quiet!” He screams.

I snap my mouth shut and stand up. Dante growls and pushes me back onto the bed, hard. 

“Dammit Dante that hurt!” I cry, standing back up again.

“Yeah? Did it? As much as it hurt me when you said you hated me?! As much as it hurt me when I realised you don’t want me anymore?” He growls, pushing me back down again.

I don’t get a chance to reply because suddenly Dante is on me, ravishing my mouth. He thrusts his tongue in and I bite him. He growls and grabs a handful of my hair, yanking my head backwards. He starts biting down my neck, just enough to leave a mark not enough to really hurt. 

“Dante, get off me!” I shout.

“No! I’m going to punish you for destroying my life! I’m going to make you suffer. I’m going to make sure no man will ever satisfy you again.” He growls, his eyes glowing red.

“Dante…”

“Quiet!” He snarls again.

I close my mouth and feel wetness soaking through my panties. Fuck, it’s such a turn on when he acts like this! I know he would never really hurt me or rape me, this is just an act. A way to show me how much I hurt him and pissed him off. I’m angry at him too though! He’s not letting me explain! He’s assumed I was flirting with that guy in the bar but I wasn’t! How could he think I would cheat on him! I thought he trusted me!  
He grabs my throat and kisses me again. I growl and bite his lip, drawing blood. He pulls his head back with a yelp. He traces a finger over his lip and shows me the blood on the tip of it. I just glare at him. He blinks at me with a shocked look, I’ve never bit him just to hurt him before. He straddles my waist and starts ripping my top and bra off me. I twist and slap at him. I aim a punch at his face but he catches my wrist.

“What the fuck?!” He yells at me.

“Get fucking off me now!” I growl.

“You really hate me THAT much?” He asks, quietly getting up and pacing at the end of the bed.

“I don’t hate you, Baby. I’m just pissed at you.” I say, getting off the bed and stripping the rest of my clothes off. 

He looks at me and I can still see his anger burning in his eyes as well as his sadness. I walk up to him and push him onto the bed. I straddle him and start taking his clothes off him. I kiss him angrily and he growls into my mouth. He scrapes his claws down my back deep enough to almost break the skin. I grab his wrists and push them to the mattress. He leans up and bites my breast, leaving a bite mark on my skin. He snarls and rolls us over so I’m on the bottom again. He pulls my arms up and ties them to the headboard using the rope we keep there. He sits up straddling my waist and grabs my throat lightly so I can’t look away from him.

“What did I do? Why do you hate me, Babe?” He asks sadly, tears welling in his eyes.

“I don’t hate you, Baby. I love you! I was just angry, I didn’t mean it.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like a possession.” He whispers.

“You didn’t. I was just… in a bad mood today. You did hurt me though.” I say, tears running down my cheeks.

“What? When I grabbed you? Oh, when I pushed you back on the bed!”

“That’s not the kind of hurt I meant. You think I’d flirt with another guy, that I would cheat on you.”

“I’m sorry, Babe, I was just upset and when I saw that guy with his hands on you I got angry.” He says, wiping my tears from my face with his thumbs.

“I love you. They’re will NEVER be anyone else for me.”

“I feel the same, Babe. I was so scared when you said you hated me. I thought I’d lost you.” He whispers, a tear falling onto my chest from the corner of his eye.

“Untie me, Baby. Let me show you how much you mean to me.” I say tenderly.

He smiles at me and releases my hands. I push him gently so he’s lying on his back. I lean over him and kiss him hungrily, licking along the bite in his lip. He moans and his hands wind in my hair pulling me down harder. I pull back and he releases me, looking worried. I smile and slide down his body, kissing and licking him as I go until I’m kneeling between his legs. I grasp his cock and pump it a couple of times. He moans and bites his lip but doesn’t take his eyes off me. I keep eye contact with him as I push my mouth down his shaft, burying it in my throat. He arches and groans, still watching me.  
I start moving up and down his cock and he winds his hands in my hair, directing the speed and depth of my movements. I moan around him and add my teeth slightly. He shouts my name but he’s still looking into my eyes. It’s such a rush to see what I’m doing to him affect him. His eyes are glowing red and his fangs have grown. He growls and his dick twitches in my mouth, which is my only warning before he’s coming down my throat.  
When he’s finished he pulls me up his body and flips us over so I’m on my back. Now it’s my turn to watch him kiss down my body to my aching core. He holds my legs wide open, gripping my thighs with his claws. Dante plunges his tongue into my pussy and I cry out his name. We still keep eye contact though. I don’t know what he sees in my eyes but he growls and just attacks my pussy, licking and nibbling on every single part of it.  
I bury my fingers in the quilt underneath me, not wanting to break our eye contact by grabbing his hair. I start trying to buck my hips up to meet his mouth but he grips my thighs harder, drawing blood. He bites my clit and I shatter. I scream as I cum in a gush, into his mouth. He growls at the taste of me, slurping and licking up every drop. He continues to lick and suck until I come back down.  
He rises to his knees, pulling me up to straddle his lap as he does. We kiss passionately, ravishing each other’s mouths. Our tongues battle as his hands cup and squeeze my breasts. He tweaks my nipples and I arch back, moaning. I grind my hips against his lap and he growls. He lifts me up by my hips and pushes me down on his dick. I grasp onto his shoulders and cry out as he stretches me fully.  
I grind on him, moving my hips up and down, back to front and he groans my name. He grabs my hair in one hand, pulling my head back slightly so we can still look into each other’s eyes. His other hand goes back to my breast, squeezing and pulling my nipple. I speed up as I feel the pressure build again in my stomach. I’m moaning Dante’s name over and over again and he’s gasping mine.  
His eyes have gone back to blue again but his eyes are so dilated they’re almost black. His mouth is parted and his hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. I reach up and push his hair off his face gently. He moves his hand from my breast and grabs one of my hands. He moves my hand down and makes it rub my clit. My eyes close for a minute as I scream his name but he gives a tug on my hair. My eyes pop open as I cum for him. I feel my juices run down his lap as I scream his name, looking at the love and lust flashing in his eyes.  
As my pussy walls clench his cock with my climax he cums. He roars out my name, his hands clasping me tighter so I know I’ll have bruises tomorrow. His seed fills my pussy and starts running down our legs. He continues to thrust until he’s completely milked dry.  
When we’ve finished and we’re gasping for breath, Dante collapses us onto the bed twisting so we land side-by-side. We kiss gently for a while, running our hands over every inch of skin we can reach.

“I really do love you Babe. If I EVER do make you feel like a possession just tell me.” He whispers quietly.

“I love you too Baby. I love it when you show people that I’m yours, honestly! I was just in a bad mood.” I whisper back, holding my hands to his cheeks so he has to look in my eyes and see how sincere I’m being.

We smile at each other and spend the rest of the night showing each other how much we love each other.


	38. Bullied (Dante/Male Reader/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a gay guy who everyone turns on. Maybe the twins will react differently?
> 
>  
> 
> Male reader x dante x vergil.
> 
> Written for- Darkaya4ever. Hope you like it.

Run! Run! Just keep running! That’s all I can think as the guys behind me start catching up. I’m so stupid! So fucking stupid! I can’t believe I came on to him! Haven’t I learnt by now? Coming out as gay to anyone is not a good thing. First my parent’s kick me out when I come out to them and now my ‘friends’ are trying to beat the shit out of me because I was stupid enough to come out and try to chat up one of them!  
I run into an alley hoping it will lead through but it’s a fucking dead end! The guys come in to the end of the alley and start laughing. I’m dead! I’m so fucking dead! They start walking up to me now that they know I’m cornered. They’re yelling and calling me names but I can’t hear them over the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. Then they’re on me. I try to fight back, I honestly do, but there’s five of them and just as I get one down two more jump on me. I’m taking blows to every part of my body and just waiting for death to take me.

“Get the fuck away from him now!” A tall gut with silver hair and a red coat shouts from the end of the alley.

“Or what? Huh? What the fuck are ya gonna do?” One of my ‘friends’ shouts.

“Kill you by slicing you into pieces.” Another guy, who looks like the first but with a blue coat, says menacingly.

“Oh yeah? You and what army?” Another one of my ‘friends’ yell, waving a baseball bat at them.

The guy in red pulls a couple of guns and the guy in blue unsheathes a katana. The red guy shoots into the ground around my attackers. The blue guy swishes the sword round quicker than the eye can see and sliced the baseball bat in two, sheathing the sword again before the end of the bat hits the ground.  
My attackers scream like little girls and run away. I try to stand up but the agony is overwhelming! I cry out and collapse to the ground. The guy in red walks up to me and helps me to my feet, holding me upright when I almost collapse again. The guy in blue stays at the end of the alley, looking round cautiously.

“Where do you live?” The red guy asks.

“Nowhere. My parents… I don’t have anywhere.” I reply quietly.

“Kick you out for being gay, huh?” Red guys says.

I just nod and look at the ground. He nods once and then starts leading me down the alley. I limp along with him numbly, not even paying attention to where he’s taking me. They lead me to a huge building with a red neon sign that says Devil May Cry on it. I blink and hesitate when they try to lead me inside.

“Its okay, Dude, we’re gonna take care of you. Clean those injuries. You can stay here as long as you want.” Red guy says.

“I’m Vergil. This is Dante.” Blue guy says quietly.

I tell them my name and carry on inside with them. Just as we enter the door I pass out from the pain.

 

 

It’s been six months since that day. Dante and Vergil never once looked down at me for being gay. They cleaned me up, gave me a job and let me live here. They trained me how to fight so I can defend myself now. They even went to my parents’ house and collected my things for me, although they never told me how my parents reacted to them. The only problem is me. I’ve fallen for them. Both of them.  
I love Dante’s sarcasm and caring. I love Vergil’s grumpy calm exterior with a passion inside that’s hot enough to burn. I can’t tell them though. If I tell them they react just like everyone else. My parents, my friends. As soon as they found out they were disgusted. They hated me. I can’t lose the guys too. So, I keep my mouth shut and try to hide my feelings. It’s getting harder though. I go to sleep thinking of them and wake up thinking of them. I seem to be permanently hard too, watching them walk around or spar together with no shirts on.

“Right, we are leaving. You, lock the doors as soon as we leave. We’ll be back in the morning.” Vergil says, heading out.

“Will do.” I smile.

“See ya in the morning.” Dante waves cheerily.

I grin at him and lock the doors like I was told. I potter around for a few hours doing paperwork and cleaning then sit back in Dante’s chair, feet up on his desk. I lean my head back and close my eyes.

 

I wake up with a crick in my neck and a raging hard on. I was having some VERY erotic dreams of both brothers. I’m so hard it fucking hurts. I look at the clock and see it’s only about midnight so the brothers won’t be back for at least another six hours. I figure I can take care of my problem right here rather than trying to walk painfully up to my room.  
I put my feet on the floor and undo my trousers, freeing my aching cock from its confines. I run a finger along it from base to tip, imagining its Dante’s tongue. I grasp my cock, moaning and closing my eyes, and begin to pump my hand up and down. I start slowly but then move my hand faster, imagining its Dante and Vergil licking and wanking me.  
I start to get close, moaning Dante and Vergil’s names as I’m almost hitting my peak. Just as I almost reach my orgasm I hear the doors open. My eyes fly open and I freeze as I see the twins standing there looking at me. They look at me and I know they heard me moan they’re names. I quickly do my trousers up and jump up.

“I… I’m sorry. I, uh, will leave first thing in the morning.” I say quietly, looking at the floor.

They don’t say anything and I quickly run past them to my room. I don’t look at them as I run past. I shut my bedroom door and start packing, tears running down my face as I do. I can’t believe I screwed up again! All I can do is hope they don’t decide to kill me for it. I mean, they knew I was gay from the day we met because the things my attackers were saying about me, but it’s a completely different thing to realise it’s them I fantasise about. Fuck! How could I have been so stupid! I should’ve come up to my room!  
I jump as I hear a knock on my door. I just stand there looking at it dumbly. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! They’re gonna kill me or at least beat me badly. They must hate me really badly now. Everyone else always did, why would they be any different? I look around. Maybe I can sneak out of the window? I go over and open it starting to climb out when suddenly my bedroom door smashes open. I drop to the ground in a ball, holding my hands out as Vergil stomps over to me.

“I’m sorry! I swear I’m sorry! Please, please don’t hurt me! I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again! Please!” I beg.

Vergil just carries on walking over to me. I yelp as he grabs my hair and pulls me up by his grip. He makes me stand in front of him and all I can do is whimper, waiting for his first blow. I close my eyes so I can’t see it coming. I tense waiting and gasp, flinging my eyes open when I feel Vergil’s lips suddenly crash down on mine. He takes the moment I gasp to his advantage, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moan as he ravishes my mouth and am surprised when Dante walks up to us, naked.  
Vergil continues to kiss me as Dante removes my clothes. I moan and close my eyes again as Dante runs his hand along my hard shaft. Dante grabs one of my wrists with his other hand and moves my hand to his cock. I start pumping him to the same rhythm that he’s pumping me. I hear him groan as he starts kissing down my neck. 

“Do you really want us?” Vergil asks me, pulling his head back.

“Y… yes.” I moan, as Dante grips me harder.

“Then get onto your knees.” Vergil orders.

I drop to my knees, whining when Dante’s hand leaves my dick. Dante makes me keep my hand on his cock, pumping it slowly. Vergil quickly strips off and I moan as I see his chiselled body naked for the first time. He smirks and walks back towards me.

“Suck me.” He growls standing in front of me.

I open my mouth and push it down his cock. He growls and begins to fuck my mouth, hitting my throat over and over again. Dante makes my hand move faster and faster on his cock and it’s not long before he cums over my hand in great spurts. 

“Up on the bed.” Vergil demands as he pulls out of my mouth. 

I do as I’m told, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hands and knees.” Vergil snaps.

I get on my hands and knees so that my hands are in the middle of the bed and my knees are on the edge of it. Vergil walks up behind me and Dante crawls in front of me. 

“Suck Dante. Now!” Vergil demands.

I open my mouth and Dante stuffs it with his cock. I moan as Vergil pushes a finger into my ass. Dante grabs my hair and starts thrusting into my mouth going deep enough to make me gag before pulling out then thrusting in again. Vergil adds a second finger to my ass and starts twisting them whilst thrusting them in and out. My cock is dripping pre-cum onto the mattress and I’m moaning round Dante, desperate to be touched.  
Vergil adds a third finger and starts thrusting harder as Dante cums down my throat. I moan as I taste him spilling into me, sucking him dry and licking him clean. Dante shouts my name as he cums and Vergil uses the distraction to push his cock into my ass, slowly inch-by-inch. By the time he’s fully in me I’m a sweating, writhing, moaning mess.  
Vergil’s grabs my hips in a bruising grasp and begins to pound my ass. Dante raises my body up with a hand at my throat. He kisses me hungrily, plunging his tongue into my mouth over and over again. He scratches a hand down my chest and stomach until he grasps my dick. He pumps it a few times, soaking it in my pre-cum. 

“Do you want to fuck Dante?” Vergil whispers in my ear.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” I cry out as Dante tightens his grip slightly.

“What do you think Little Brother?” Vergil asks darkly.

“Yes.” Dante whispers.

Dante bends in front of me and Vergil uses his hand to guide my cock to Dante’s ass. As soon as my tip touches Dante’s hole, Dante pushes himself back on me making me impale him deeply. I cry out at the feel of him clamping around my cock tightly. Vergil grabs my hips again and begins thrusting in and out of me, using his grip on my hips to make me thrust into Dante at the same pace.  
Dante uses his hand to wank himself off as I thrust into him deeply and Vergil thrusts into me hard. The room is full of the sounds of our moaning and skin slapping skin. I can feel my balls tightening and Dante’s ass tightens. I can hear Vergil’s breathing getting faster.  
Suddenly Vergil shouts my name and then bites down on my shoulder as he cums inside me, filling my ass with his seed. The feel of him filling my ass makes me cum, shouting both twins’ names as I do and throwing my head back. Vergil pulls out of me and I pull out of Dante. Before I can move though Dante spins round and pushes my mouth down his dick so that he can cum down my throat again. He cries out my name as I suck him clean.  
We all collapse onto the bed and slide up to the head of it. I spoon Dante and Vergil spoons me and pulls the quilt over us. 

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” Vergil asks.

“I was scared.” I whisper.

“Scared of what?” Dante asks.

“That you’d hate me for it… like everyone else did.”

“We’re half-devils, our sexual drives aren’t as limited as humans ones are.” Vergil replies, running his hands through my hair.

“Hell, I’m up for this anytime you want. But next time, Bro, I get to fuck him.” Dante grins, running his fingers over the skin of my arm.

I fall asleep between them thinking that I’ve finally got a home again.


	39. Warm Up (Vergil's Version) (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil's version of the warm up chapter. Starts the same but ends up very different.  
> How are you going to warm up when Dante hasn't paid the heating bill?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Harleypool. Hope you like it.

“Fuck! I’m so cold!” I moan to Dante.

“I’m not.” He shrugs.

“Yeah well that’s because you’re wearing a huge coat and you’re a half-devil.” I snap.

“You should’ve worn a coat then, Babe.” He smirks.

“Well, how the fuck was I supposed to know we’d end up fighting an ice devil?” I reply, rubbing my arms to warm them.

“You shouldn’t have got covered in its frost attack then.” He laughs.

“You pushed me into it!”

“To get you out of the way of a devil’s blade which was aimed at the pretty little head of yours.” He smirks back.

I just growl at him, which of course makes him laugh. He says it’s cute when I try to growl because I’m a human so it doesn’t sound real. I stomp off ahead of him. I can’t wait to get back to Devil May Cry. I can have a nice hot shower and curl up in my bed for the rest of the evening.  
I walk into the shop and Dante pushes past me, sitting at his desk like normal. He goes through some papers on his desk and then, when he sees we have no more jobs, he announces he’s going to bed. I lock the doors and head up to the bathroom. I’m so cold! Even my bones seem to be shivering. I turn the shower nob to hot and wait for the water to heat up. And wait. And wait.  
I give up, shutting the water off, and stomp to Dante’s bedroom. I slam the door open and yelp, spinning round to avoid the site of him spread out on his bed, naked!

“Hey, Babe. Finally going to take me up on my offer?” I can hear him smirk.

“Like hell! Did you pay the heating bill?” I demand, still looking out into the hallway.

“Yeah.”

“You sure? Because we haven’t got any hot water!” 

“Maybe not, then.” He sighs.

“Dammit Dante! I’m freezing!”

“You could always sleep in here with me.” He says seductively.

“Like hell!” I retort, heading to my own room.

As I slam Dante’s door and turn I walk straight into Vergil. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

“Why are you shivering?” He asks.

“Because your brother is a dick!” I yell at Dante’s closed door.

“Uh, okay. You should get warmed up before you get ill.” He says, looking confused.

“Yeah well, that would be a hell of a lot easier if Dante had paid the heating bill!”

“Go and warm up, now! Before you get ill. You can kick Dante’s ass tomorrow.” He orders and then walks off to his room.

Yeah great advice, dude. Like I wasn’t going to do that anyway. I stomp off to my room and change into a t-shirt and jogging bottoms. I crawl into my bed and cocoon myself in my quilt. I close my eyes and try to sleep. Damn Dante and his lack of responsibility!

 

 

An hour later I’m still shivering and freezing cold. I stomp over to my drawers and grab a hoodie, a pair of socks and an extra blanket. I get back into bed and curl up into a ball under the blankets trying desperately to stop the shivering and go to sleep.

 

Another hour later and I’m still frozen. I get up and walk to Vergil’s room. I go to knock on the door but I hesitate. I need to get warm and there’s only one way I can. My choice is either Vergil or Dante. I don’t want to choose Dante. I want Vergil, have done for a long time. I don’t know if I can just sleep next to him for warmth. I don’t know if I can resist trying to turn it into more. I put my hand down and start to turn back to my room. Just as I turn his door opens and Vergil is standing there in nothing but jogging bottoms.

“Are you okay?” He asks concerned. 

“I can’t get warm.” I reply, teeth chattering.

He reaches a hand out and puts it on my forehead, looking worried. My mind freezes as I notice the way his muscles ripple as he moves. I’m used to seeing Dante walk around shirtless but I’ve never seen Vergil so underdressed. He has a thin sheen of sweat over his chest (I wonder why?) and I really want to lean forward to lick it off him. 

“You haven’t got a fever.” Vergil says feeling my head.

“I’m just cold. Got hit by a frost devil’s attack.” I shrug, shivering all over.

He nods and then picks me up bridal style. He carries me to his bed and I notice it’s all messed up, which isn’t like him. He drops me in the middle of the mattress and I yelp slightly as I bounce. Vergil crawls into the bed with me and pulls the quilt over both of us. He hesitates for a second and then wraps his body round me, running his hands up and down my arm. I burrow closer to him and sigh happily.

“Vergil, are you okay?” I ask against his chest.

“Yes. Why?” He asks stiffly.

“You’re sweating and your bed’s a mess.” I shrug, teeth still chattering slightly.

“You’re still cold.” He states, changing the subject.

“I just can’t get warm.” I say, snuggling closer and frowning when he moves away from me a bit.

I look up at him and he seems to be really tense. Of course he is. He has a silly little human in his bed, curled up against him when he’d probably prefer some big breasted super model type pressing up to him. I feel tears burning in my eyes as I realise he’s probably completely disgusted by me. I pull away, looking anywhere but at him.

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” I say as I climb out of his bed.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure Dante can warm you up better.” He says bitterly.

“Dante? Why the fuck would I go to him when this is all his fault anyway?” I snap.

“Well, you were coming from his room when I got back.” He says.

“What is it with you two?! He can’t pay fucking bills or act like an adult and you! You’re acting all jealous when we both know you’d rather fuck some super model stick insect than me!” I shout, tears starting to fall.

“What?” He says sharply.

“I was yelling at him about the heating not screwing him! It’s you I’ve wanted all this time but you’ve never been interested! Not once!” I sob, turning to leave the room before I embarrass myself further.

“Wait! You’re really not sleeping with Dante?” He asks, kneeling up so he can grab my wrist.

“Like it matters.” I say quietly.  
“I do want you! You want to know why I was sweating and my bed is a mess? Because before I heard you standing outside my door I was masturbating to thoughts of you!” He says angrily, pulling my hand to feel his erection.

“W… what?” I gasp, licking my suddenly dry lips.

He watches my tongue swirl over my lips and growls, pulling me into him so he can plunder my mouth. I gasp and as my mouth opens his plunges his tongue in, moaning at my taste. He kisses me thoroughly until we have to part to breathe. I just stand there looking shocked and trying to figure out what’s going on.

“I want you too. I just thought you were with Dante. Tell me you want this please?” He asks, rubbing my hand along his shaft.

"I do want you." I whisper, moaning slightly at the feel of him through his trousers.

“Then, strip. Now.” He growls.

I gasp at his tone but do as he says. When I’m naked in front of him he just stays kneeling on his bed. I go to cover myself, realising that he’s changed his mind. Of course, he’s changed his mind now that he’s seen me naked. Who would want me when they could have anyone they wanted? I look down at the ground, biting my lip as I move my hands up to wrap my arms over my breasts.

“Don’t!” He demands.

I drop my hands but still stare at the ground. I can’t bear to look at him, to see the disgust in his eyes. I continue biting my lip and I taste blood. Suddenly Vergil’s feet come into my view and he reaches out, pushing my chin up so I have to look at him. I keep my eyes closed so I can’t see the look in his eyes.

“Open your eyes.” He whispers.

I shake my head, squeezing my eyes closed tighter.

“Open them!” He snaps.

My eyes fly open and I gasp when all I see in his eyes is lust. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He says sternly. “Never let anyone make you think differently.”

“You really think that?” I whisper.

“Yes! Now, on your knees, Little Wolf. Suck my cock like a good girl and I’ll show you just how much I want you.” He growls.

I whimper at the look on his face and drop to my knees. As I finally get to see his erection when he takes off his trousers any thoughts of being cold are gone. Fuck he’s huge! I look up at him and he smirks, grabbing a handful of my hair. He pulls my mouth onto his cock and I moan at the taste of him. Once his cock is in my mouth he relaxes his grip in my hair so I can choose my own pace.  
I push my mouth all the way down until my nose is buried in his hair and his dick is buried in the back of my throat. He groans as my throat clenches around his tip. I hold it there for a few seconds until I begin to gag and then pull my mouth back up his shaft. As I reach the head I nibble on the tip lightly and Vergil shouts out at the sensation. I lick up and down the underside of his cock and he growls at my teasing.

“I told you to suck.” He growls, pulling my head back by my hair so I have to look at him.

“Yes sir.” I gasp.

He loosens his grip in my hair again and I start bobbing my mouth up and down his dick, occasionally deep throating him. He moans and growls as I move on him and it’s not long before his grip in my hair tightens and he holds my head still so he can fuck my mouth. He thrusts one more time, going deep enough to make me gag, and cums with a cry. I swallow every drop of his cum and lick him clean.

“Good girl. On the bed, on your back.” He demands.

“Yes sir.” I whimper and do as he says. 

He walks to the bed and looks at me lying there. He licks his lips and looks at every inch of my body.

“Open your legs. Let me see how wet you are.” He growls.

“Yes sir.” I moan, opening my legs as wide as they will go.

“Show me how you pleasure yourself.”

“Yes sir.” I gasp.

I run one hand to my breast and start pinching and twisting the nipple, arching up and moaning at the feeling. I run my other hand down to my pussy. I start rubbing my clit, slowly at first but I soon speed up. I open my eyes momentarily and gasp when I see that Vergil is wanking himself off as he watches me. I end up watching him watching me. His eyes flick up to mine once but then he just continues to watch what the hand at my pussy is doing. I start rubbing harder and my hips start bucking to increase the pressure. I pinch my clit and come apart screaming Vergil’s name. I hear him grunt and I look at him in time to see spurts of cum pump out of his cock.  
I lay there gasping for breath when he crawls onto the bed. I moan when he runs his hands down the inside of my thighs, squeezing gently as he does. I cry out when his hungry mouth suddenly finds my throbbing clit. He gives a low growl when he plunges his tongue into my pussy and I writhe at the sensation. His grip on my thighs tightens, pinning me down and still. I moan as I realise they’ll be bruises there tomorrow.  
He looks up at me as he eats me out and his eyes flash red, making me throw my head back and cry out his name. He growls and I feel claws digging into the skin at my thighs. He grazes a fang over my clit and plunges is tongue in my pussy again and I scream. He starts to suck on my clit whilst thrusting two fingers into my pussy and I can feel the pressure build in my stomach again. I’ve never cum this many times before and I can’t believe it’s about to happen again. 

“Cum for me. I want to taste you.” He whispers darkly, his devil sounding in his voice.

He plunges his tongue into my pussy and uses his fingers to pinch my clit and I scream his name as I shatter around him. I cum so hard I can feel my juices flowing into his mouth. I arch and my whole body tenses, I can’t say anything as I can’t breathe. He’s growling continuously as he licks up every drop of my cum and I end up yelping at the over stimulation I feel as he continues to lick me.  
He crawls up my body and kisses me hungrily. I moan at the taste of myself in his mouth and he growls again. His hands run over my breasts, squeezing and rubbing my nipples. I arch my chest into his hands and moan again. He nips my bottom lip, groaning when he re opens my earlier bite so he can now taste my blood mingling in our mouths too. He starts to rub his dick against my clit and I grab onto his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin and making him whine.

“Do you want this, Little Wolf?” He gasps, pulling away from me but continuing to rub his dick against my clit.

“Yes sir! Please, please. Fuck me sir, please!” I beg.

He thrusts himself into me in one go and I arch, screaming and digging my nails in enough to draw blood. He cries out as my nails dig deep. I open my mouth to apologise but I suddenly have his tongue invading me, touching every part of my mouth. I moan at the sensations he’s giving me. His tongue ravishing my mouth, his hands causing so much pain and pleasure at my breasts and his cock pounding into me. It’s enough to drive me insane. All I can taste, feel and smell is Vergil.  
I’m whimpering into his mouth as he’s growling into mine. I cut my tongue on his fangs and the growl he lets out is pure animal. He kisses me harder, sucking on my tongue. His demonic claws dig into the skin round my breasts and I know he’s drawing blood there too. His cock is pounding away at my pussy and I can feel he’s hitting my cervix on every thrust. 

“You’re so tight, Baby. And you taste so good, your blood is addictive.” He groans as he pulls away to thrust harder.

“You’re so good, Vergil, so good at this.” I whine.

“You’re covered in my marks. You’re mine now!” He growls.

“Yes, Vergil, yours. Only yours! Fuck!” I cry.

“Do you like how well I’m fucking you, Baby? You know you won’t be walking tomorrow!” He gasps between thrusts.

“Fuck! I don’t care! Fuck me! Harder! Please, Vergil, make me cum.”

“Oh, yeah baby you’re going to cum all over my cock whilst you scream my name. You’re going to scream my name so loud everyone will know who you belong to.” He growls at me.

A couple of thrusts later and he growls, biting down on my shoulder. He cums in great spurts inside my cunt and it pushes me over the edge. I cum screaming his name raggedly, arching. He continues to thrust gently until our aftershocks stop and then collapses on top of me. 

*BANG! BANG! BANG*

“Will you two shut up, I’m trying to sleep! Well, unless you’re gonna invite me in to join you?” Dante laughs through the door.

“Fuck off, Dante!” We both yell, giggling at disturbing him.

“Thanks a fucking bunch! I’m gonna be hard all night now!” Dante shouts stomping back to his room.

Vergil and I look at each other and laugh. He moves to lay beside me and pulls me into him. He pulls the quilt over us and we snuggle together, slowly drifting off to sleep together.

“Warm now, My Little Wolf?” Vergil whispers into my ear.

“MmHm. Why do you call me that?” I murmur.

“Little Wolf? Because you’re tiny but fierce. You’ll do anything to protect our family but you won’t kill unless you have to. You have a completely neutral look to your eyes, when someone’s about to try to hurt one of us, that lets them know it’s their choice if you kill them or let them go. You remind me completely of a wolf but you’re little and you’re mine.” 

“I like being Your Little Wolf.” I mumble, sleepily.

“Good because I’ll always be by your side My Little Wolf who I love with all my heart.” He whispers.

“I love you too, My Devil.” I murmur as I fall asleep.

I fall asleep to dreams of strange coloured wolves running in a pack, knowing I’m safe and loved. Maybe I should get Vergil to warm me up more often?


	40. A Vampire's Love (Vampire Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story where Vergil is actually a vampire.
> 
> Warning- Vampires so lots of sex whilst drinking blood.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Monster Teeth. Hope you like.

“Fuck sake! I should’ve stayed overnight like my sister suggested.” 

I’ve been driving my jaguar f-type through crappy, bumpy little back roads for three hours already and now it’s pouring down. I can barely see through the windshield and the roads are becoming more mud than they are roads. I’m having to crawl round the bends in the road at a snail’s pace so that I can see and so the car doesn’t slide. I just had to be stubborn and decide to drive home, didn’t I?  
To make matters worse I’m pretty sure I’m lost. I must have made some wrong turns in the rain. I drive through a pot hole and cringe at the grinding sound that comes from underneath my brand new car. That’s all I need, to kill the car and be lost in the dark and rain. I suddenly find myself turning onto what I think is a little road. As it turns out though, it’s actually a driveway.  
As I drive along it I see a huge dilapidated manor house in the middle of a field. Great the only sign of civilisation for hundreds of miles and it’s a fucking building that will probably fall down on my head! I pull up outside and dash to the front porch. Getting a closer look at the building I have to admit it doesn’t look as bad as I thought. Less dilapidated, more unkempt.  
I reach out to knock but then I realise the front door is ajar. Guess I was right about it being abandoned at least. I can at least hide inside from the rain until it stops. I look at my phone and see that there’s no signal. Of course not! I feel like I’m in a crappy horror film for crying out loud! I walk cautiously through the doorway and I’m surprised about how good the inside is.  
The place looks amazing inside. It’s spotless and looks like the homes of millionaires that you see in ok magazine and stuff. Crap, did I just enter someone’s home without permission? Can’t people shoot you for that? I freeze and look around. I can’t see any lights. I listen carefully but can’t hear anything. There must be fifty rooms and that’s just the ones I can see from here!  
I choose a huge set of double doors and open them. It appears to be a huge library but there’s still no lights on. It’s so dark I can barely see, it’s all just shadowy outlines. I turn back round and scream as I see a shape standing in the doorway I just came in. I try to step back but I’m suddenly grabbed by the throat and thrown against a wall. I hear a click at the side of my head and the lights come on. I blink in the sudden brightness.  
I gasp as I see who has a hold on my throat. It’s a youngish looking man with white hair, icy blue eyes, alabaster skin and wearing a long blue coat. His grip isn’t tight but I can sense there would be no use in struggling. He just stands there staring at me and looking me up and down.

“What are you doing in my house?” He says quietly.

“I went to my sister’s wedding and decided to drive home instead of staying the night at the hotel but then it got dark and started to rain and I couldn’t see and I got lost and then mistook your driveway for a road so I turned down it and realised it was a house but I thought it was abandoned and the door was open so I came in to wait for the rain to stop so I could see where I was going.” I finish, cringing as I realise I was babbling.

“The only people who EVER find their selves here are hunters. Is that what you are?” He hisses at me.

“Hunters? You mean like deer hunters? No! I’m not one of them! I cried when someone offered me real alligator skin shoes!” I giggle nervously.

He looks at me curiously for a minute but then releases me. He motions to a chair and I go and sit down on it. He goes to a drinks tray and pours a couple of scotches. He hands me one and sits on the other chair facing me with his drink. I take a careful sip of the drink and my eyes flicker to the doorway. I wonder if I can just runaway and never look back. He seems to notice where my eyes are looking.

“I’m sorry for the way I greeted you. I’ve had some problems with hunters recently and I’m afraid I just assumed you were one of them.” He apologises politely.

“That’s okay.” I reply, relaxing a little bit.

“I’m Vergil. I welcome you to stay the night if you wish. Perhaps you will find your way better in the light.” He smiles.

I tell him my name and mumble that I can’t possibly take advantage of his hospitality.

“Nonsense! I insist. How do you think I’d feel if you were injured on your way home because of the rain or the darkness? Stay the night.” He laughs.

“Okay, thank you.” I smile shyly.

He smiles and sits back, relaxing in his seat. We have a nice friendly chat, not really talking about much. He offers me food which I decline as I stuffed myself at my sister’s wedding. He offers me more drinks but I only have a couple as I don’t want to be hungover when I try to drive home tomorrow. As the clock strikes three a.m. I yawn.

“I’m sorry. I’m keeping you here chatting away with no concern about your comfort, My Dear. I’ll show you to a room.” He says pleasantly, standing up and ushering me to follow him.

I get up and he leads the way up the huge staircase. He shows me to a bedroom, opening the door and turning the light on for me. I enter the room and turn to thank him. He’s standing in the doorway just looking at me. I smile, blushing slightly although I don’t know why.

“Thank you. I’m so sorry for all the inconvenience.” I say.

“That’s okay, Princess. Truth be told, it’s been a while since I last had such interesting company.” He smiles.

“Interesting? I’ve never been called that before.” I giggle.

“What about intelligent? Beautiful? Intriguing? Intoxicating?” He says quietly, stepping closer.

“No, definitely none of those. Annoying, infuriating and stubborn yes but never any of that.” I blush looking down and turning away slightly.

“Then you don’t know the right people, Princess.” He whispers seductively in my ear.

I gasp at his sudden proximity and turn towards him. As I turn I accidentally knock over a vase on the table next to me and it smashes on the floor.

“Oh, fuck! I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz.” I cry, bending down to pick up the broken pieces.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says, bending down with me.

“No, I can’t just leave it! It looked like such a lovely va… ow!” I cry as I stab myself in the hand with a shard of glass.

I stand up holding my now bleeding palm, looking around for something to help stop the blood. Vergil has stood and jumped back a couple of paces. He’s staring at the blood in my hand with a faraway look to his face.

“Oh God! Do you get faint at the sight of blood or something?” I gasp.

“Or something.” He grounds out between clenched teeth.

“Oh no! Its okay you can go. I’ll sort my hand out, honestly.”

“You should leave. Now!” He cries flashing a huge set of fangs at me.

“Oh fuck! You… you’re a vampire!” I shriek.

“Yes and your blood is so intoxicating. I want a taste but not just a little taste. I want it all.” He growls.

I gasp and freeze. I think back on my whole week. Finding out I have a disease that will kill me. The fear of dying. How it was the fear of my family finding out and ruining my sisters big day that stopped me staying there for the night. I step towards him and his nostrils flare.

“Can you turn me?” I ask quietly.

“You know you’re dying?” He whispers.

“I don’t want to die.” I reply, a tear running down my cheek.

He walks up to me and pulls my hand up to his mouth. He licks my wound a couple of times, enough to clean all the blood, and my cut heals instantly. 

“Healing factors in my saliva.” He says at my curious look.

I nod my head and look at my hand. There’s nothing there to show or indicate it was ever cut.

“Are you sure about this, Princess?” He whispers into my ear.

“Yes.” I squeak.

He pulls me against the front of his body and kisses me. I gasp and he takes advantage of that moment by pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moan and wrap my hands in his hair, pulling him down further. I can taste my blood in his mouth and surprisingly it doesn’t taste as bad as I would’ve thought. I grind my hips against him and he growls into my mouth, grabbing hold of my hips to pull me into him even more.  
Suddenly he picks me up and before I can blink we’re in a different room. It must be his bedroom as there’s shutters over the windows and the furniture is exquisite. He throws me down on his bed and I gasp. He crawls up my body and I whimper at the look in his eyes. He looks like a predator. Hungry and animalistic. He starts to rip my clothes off and I gasp again. I try to wriggle away from him but he growls, grabbing my hips and pulling me back down the bed.  
When I’m completely naked he stops, looking at every inch of my bare skin. I go to cover myself up, it’s not like I’m actually attractive or anything, but he stops me by grabbing my wrists. He leans down and licks a long stripe up the valley between my breasts. I gasp and arch up. 

“So beautiful, Princess. So many gorgeous places I could take blood from. Where do you want me to bite you?” He whispers darkly.

“I… I don’t know.” I moan, just wanting him to bite me.

“Can I choose, Princess?”

“Yes.” I whine, so aroused I just want him to do something.

He smirks and his eyes flash red. I gasp and I can feel my heart beating against my ribs. He slowly kisses his way down my body across my stomach. I cry out and raise onto my elbows when he suddenly sucks my clit into his mouth. I look down at him and see that he’s watching every move I make as he sucks and grazes his teeth over my clit. He thrusts two fingers into my pussy and I collapse onto the bed with a scream of pleasure.  
I hear him growl and when I look back down at him he’s leaning up on one hand watching me. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out of me whilst rubbing my clit with his thumb. I can feel a familiar pressure building in the pit of my stomach and I see his eyes flash as he realises how close I am. He leans his head back down, kissing along my thigh. I’m so close now I can feel my legs quivering.  
I start to writhe on the bed, squirming away from the sensations he’s causing. He growls and pins my leg to the bed by a grip on my thigh whilst his other hand continues the punishing pace with his fingers and thumb. 

“Look at me, Princess.”

I look down and I see his eyes are still red and he flashes his fangs at me. It’s the final straw. I scream his name as I cum all over his hand. As my climax hits its crest he sinks his fangs into my thigh. I scream again as the pain mingles with my pleasure, causing my orgasm to go on and on.  
I expect to come back down from my climax but I don’t. As he sucks my blood down in greedy gulps I seem to climb higher and higher, lost in my pleasure. I scream and scream his name over and over again as the waves of pleasure continue to crash down on me.  
Soon, I just seem to be drifting along in the dark. Floating peacefully. I close my eyes just enjoying the feeling of being free. I feel something press against my mouth and I open up for it. I choke slightly as warm coppery tasting liquid floods down my throat but I’m soon sucking it down hungrily. My body needs this fluid. I can’t remember why but it does. I whimper when the thing I’ve been drinking from is removed.

“Rest, My Princess. Rest and rise tomorrow night as my eternal lover.” I hear a voice whisper, before the darkness crashes down on me.

 

 

I wake with a gasp, my eyes opening wide. I sit up slowly covering my ears as so many loud sounds start to compound my hearing. I see Vergil sit up next to me. He frowns in sympathy and pulls my hands away.

“Relax. Your ears will adjust in a second.” He seems to shout in my ear even though I can see he’s barely whispering.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. Soon my hearing does adjust and everything sounds normal. I decide to test this new ability out. I focus on one sound, Vergil’s heartbeat, and make it louder and then quieter. I open my eyes and grin at him. He smiles back at me looking pleased.  
I get up and walk over to the windows. I see the full moon and it looks so bright! That’s when I realise I can see like it’s a sunny midday light. I look around in wonder and my eyes fall on Vergil, sitting naked on the bed. I can see his veins, can hear the blood pumping through his body. I feel an intense hunger and arousal rush through me.  
I double over as a sudden and sharp pain attacks my stomach. Vergil is just suddenly by my side, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. He lays me gently down in the centre of the bed and crawls in next to me, wrapping me in his arms. He runs his fingers through my hair. Laying gentle kisses to my neck. The fire of arousal rushes over me again and I whimper, grinding my ass into Vergil’s erection.

“Its okay, Princess. I’m going to take care of your needs, I swear.” He whispers seductively in my ear.

“Does it always feel like this?” I whisper back.

“No, Princess. You’re just hungry. Let me take care of your carnal hunger and then we’ll go hunting to deal with your bloodlust.” He whispers back, hands running down my side to my hip.

“Do I have to eat people?” I gasp, realisation sinking in.

“Yes, Princess, but we’ll only feed from the bad ones. I’ll never let you kill an innocent.” He says, running his hand down my thigh.

“Good.” I moan as his hand moves between my legs.

I gasp as I’m suddenly flipped over on my back with Vergil straddling my waist. He smirks down at me. I moan at the look in his eyes. He leans down slowly and kisses me, nibbling my bottom lip until I open my mouth to him. He thrusts his tongue into my now open mouth and I moan at the taste of him, so much stronger now I have these abilities.  
He ravishes my mouth until my lips are swollen and bruised and I’m gripping his hair tightly in my hands, moaning and trying to writhe underneath him. He nips his way down my neck and I cry out as he bites down over my pulse, not breaking skin just bruising. He continues down to my breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth, making me arch up into him. As he sucks on my nipple his hand finds my other one and he starts to rub and pinch it.  
I’m constantly moaning now and I can feel the wetness from my pussy soaking my thighs where I have them pressed together. He swaps sides with his hand and mouth, chuckling when I growl and try to push his head down further. By the time he’s finished with that nipple I’m panting and I can feel a wet patch spreading underneath me from my pussy juices. I gasp when he licks my nipple for the last time.

“Fuck, you look so good all flushed and wanton for me, Princess.” He growls as he leans up to look at me.

“Vergil, please! No more teasing.” I whine.

“You want to cum for me, Princess? You want me to make you cum so hard you scream for me?” He whispers darkly.

“Yes, please. Please!” I whimper.

He growls in approval and continues kissing his way down, mirroring how he moved last night. I remove my hands and grasp the quilt at the side of me instead so I can see him, watch him. He looks at me and nods slightly in approval. He keeps eye contact with me as he uses grips on my thighs to open my legs wide. He looks at me pussy, open for him, and licks his lips. I moan, throwing my head back and closing my eyes.

“Look at me! Watch how I make you cum! I want to look into your eyes as your climax hits you and you scream my name.” He growls.

I whimper but look down at him. He smiles at me before he oh so slowly leans his head down and licks all the way up my pussy in one long swipe. I cry out and he smiles again. He pushes a finger into my pussy and swirls it round before pulling it back out. He lifts his finger so I can see my wetness coating it.

“So wet for me already, Princess? You really do want me to pound this delectable pussy into submission don’t you?” He whispers seductively.

“Yes, yes! Fuck! Please!” I beg.

“I want a taste of what’s mine first.” He demands, tightening his grip on my thighs.

He puts his head back down again, not breaking eye contact at all, and sucks my clit into his mouth. I cry out but force myself to continue watching him. He sucks on my clit for a few seconds and then plunges his tongue into my pussy, making me cry out. I close my eyes but he growls and digs his nails into my thighs until I open them again. He starts a fast rhythm alternating between sucking my clit, licking my clit, nibbling my clit then thrusting his tongue into my pussy to rub against my g-spot. He does this over and over again until I shatter around him. He growls as I scream, still looking into his eyes, and he licks up every drop of my juices.  
He rubs my clit whilst licking me out until I begin to pant, coming down from my climax slowly. Just as I come back down his bites down on my clit, not enough to hurt but enough to throw me over the edge again. I scream his name as I explode and scratch along the mattress by the side of me. My vision goes white and I can’t hear or see anything. When I can see and hear again Vergil is laying with his head resting on his arms on my stomach, watching me intently.

“You look so good when you come apart for me, Princess, screaming my name like you do.” He growls.

I can’t get my mind to work enough to respond and he chuckles. His eyes are glowing red and he’s let his fangs grow. He starts to move up me again, stopping long enough to suck a nipple into his mouth again. I groan and grab his hair. He growls and suddenly his fangs pierce the skin of my breast, just above my nipple.  
I scream and arch as I cum again at the feel of him drawing my life essence from my body. I scratch down his back as I scream his name. I draw blood and cry out at the smell of his blood. Fuck this is such a turn on! He’s still growling like an animal as he sucks my blood and I come back to myself.  
As soon as my climax is over he pulls out of me, licking his tongue over the holes which heal instantly. I whimper and use the grip I have n his hair to pull him up, kissing him hungrily. My mouth becomes ravenous as I taste my blood and juices mixing together in his mouth. He moans as he slowly thrusts his cock into my pussy.  
I release his mouth and throw my head back as he hits the deepest part of me. He strikes my neck like a cobra as he thrusts into me again. I scream his name as his new bite makes me shatter around him. I scream and bite down on his shoulder as he thrusts his cock into me whilst drinking my blood. He groans at the feel of my teeth. He pulls his mouth away from me and sits up, pulling me with him so I’m straddling his lap.  
He grips one of my hips in one hand making me bounce up and down his shaft and wraps his other hand in my hair. He uses his hand in my hair to push my face into his neck. I lick and kiss his neck, sucking on it lightly and he shouts out at the sensation.

“Bite me, Princess. Taste me as I tasted you.” He gasps.

I draw back slightly as my own fangs descend from my gums. I scrape my fangs against his neck and he throws his head back, moaning and bouncing me harder. He pulls me head back at an angle roughly by my hair and then pushes my face into his neck again.

“Please Princess! Bite me! I want to feel you feasting on me whilst I fill you with my seed. Please, just strike. Please!” He begs.

I smell his blood just under the surface of his neck and I growl. I pull my head back and then shove my fangs into his neck. He screams my name as I feel him cum, overflowing my pussy. My own release comes as I taste his blood for the first time. I dig my nails into his shoulders as I try to keep upright against him. I can hear him panting and moaning in my ear. I can feel my own juices rushing down his cock and soaking our laps. His blood though, it’s intoxicating, addicting. I’m growling as I gulp it down in huge mouthfuls.  
It tastes so good. Rich, coppery flavoured with a hint of taste that is pure Vergil. Vergil collapses onto the bed and I twist us so I’m sprawled over his chest and still attached to his neck. I’m moaning as his blood drowns my throat and his panting is becoming shallower.

“If you do not stop soon, My Love, you will drain my life from me and I will die.” He gasps quietly.

I growl again and decide I don’t want to stop. If his blood tastes this good now how good will it taste with his last piece of essence in the very last drop? I continue to gulp down his life.

“If my life is what you wish, My Love, My Princess, I give it willingly.” He whispers, running his hands weakly down my back.

No! I pull back away from his neck so I can look down at him spread underneath me with a happy smile on his face.

“Why would you allow me to continue?” I gasp, shocked that I had wanted to kill him.

“I’ve been alone for so many centuries, My Love, that I would willingly give my life to feel the love I feel for you for even a second.” He smiles at me.

“I love you too, My Vampire. Don’t do that again.” I growl sternly.

He laughs and lunges at me, rolling me onto my back and kissing me passionately.

“I swear I will not, My Love.” He smiles, pulling away.

I just smile lovingly up at him. I run my hands down his cheeks and I can’t believe how my life has changed. Yesterday I was a dying woman who had never really lived. I was all alone. I was lost in the rain. Now here I am never having to worry about death again with a man who loves me enough to die for me. I’m so glad I didn’t stay at the hotel after all now.

“Shall we go hunting, My Princess?” He asks, face showing his love for me.

“Yes.” I whisper before kissing him again.


	41. Toys can be Fun (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've just discovered Vergil has a new kink. How can you go about exploring it?
> 
> Warning- sex toys and female using a strap on to penetrate a man.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like it :)

I nervously look over the items I’ve just bought. I got everything I could think I’d need. I stroke my fingers over a piece and my nerves explode in my stomach. I can’t believe I’m going to try this! I wonder if Vergil will be okay with this. I place everything in a bag under the bed and wait for tonight, my mind going over how we got to this.

 

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER

I had Vergil tied to the top of the end of his four poster bed, feet on the floor and wrists attached to the curtain rail at the top of the bed. He was blindfolded and I’d already whipped his back, butt and thighs. I walked over and took a piece of ice from a bowl where they’d been slowly melting.  
I walked over to him, watching him move his head trying to track me by the sound of my heels, and I ran the ice over the welts the whip had created. He’d whined and I froze, waiting to see if he’d use his safe word. When he didn’t I carried on with the ice until all the welts were covered. 

“Mistress, please make me cum. Let me cum, please!” He’d begged.

“Watch me make you cum, My Devil. Never close your eyes or I will stop. Understand?” I demanded, taking off his blindfold.

“Yes, Mistress.” He’d whined.

I made him open his legs wider and I sat on the edge of the bed between them. I licked my tongue over the head of his cock, tasting his cum from his previous climaxes. He’d already had three. All this is so fucking hot. He’s naturally submissive but sooner or later his devil-half takes over. This means I can dominate him completely, push him over and over, tease him mercilessly and he’ll take it all but sooner or later his demon gets pissed and I find myself being thrown down and my pussy pounded by a ravenous animal. We always know that’s how these will end so I make him cum over and over again, not feeling any release myself while I do because I know my time will come.  
I pushed my mouth down his cock, putting my hands between his legs to grab his ass, pulling him closer so he goes further down my throat. He writhed and my hands slipped causing a finger to go into his asshole. I stopped, freezing completely, but he whined at me.

“Deeper, Mistress, please!” He begged, clenching and unclenching his butt cheeks.

“You sure?” I asked.

“Please!” He whined.

So I did. I came off his cock with a pop so I could watch him. I looked into his eyes as I pushed my finger deeper, pushing it all the way in to his tight hole. He cried out in pleasure when my finger was buried deep, still looking at me like I’d told him to. I pushed my mouth back down his cock and started thrusting my finger in and out of him to the same rhythm as my mouth. He hadn’t lasted long before his devil took over, snapping his restraints and throwing me down. The sex was better than ever before.

 

PRESENT

I rub my thighs together, feeling the wet patch soak through my knickers. I’m sitting on our sofa in mine and Vergil’s apartment waiting for him to finish work. I’d been thinking about that first time and my mind travelled to the other times. The next time I’d deliberately pushed my finger in before he was that far gone and he’d still liked it. The next time I’d added two fingers. Three fingers the next time. Every time it shattered him and he ravaged me and I’d had the most intense orgasms when he’d fucked me. Now I was going to try something even more this time.  
I am dressed in my usual Dom outfit and I am waiting, driving myself insane. I look at the clock and realise there’s still another half hour until he’s due home. I slide down the sofa seat so I’m slouched. I push my hand into my knickers and start rubbing my clit. I don’t go slow or ease into it, I’m too aroused for that. I just rub hard and fast, until I cum moaning Vergil’s name.  
I hear a whine and look at the doorway. Vergil is standing there, eyes glazed with lust and an erection already pressing against his trousers. I pull my hand out of my knickers and suck my fingers clean as he watches me, moaning loudly. When my fingers are clean I stand up, walking over to Vergil. I place my hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding against his skin. 

“Go to the bedroom, strip naked and lay on the bed stretched out on your belly. Now.” I whisper, leaning up to his ear.

“Yes, Mistress.” He gasps.

“You have forty seconds and you better be exactly how I told you or you’ll be punished.” I demand.

He runs to the bedroom as I count, ripping his clothes apart as he does. The only items he’s ever careful with is his coat and Yamato. His coat is always neatly hung up and Yamato is always right next to the bed. I count to thirty and start slowly walking down the hall to the bedroom, knowing that he can her everything. My heels clicking on the floor, my whispered counting and my beating heart. I know that everything thing he hears and the counting that he’s doing himself is turning him on more and more. His cock will be rock-hard now and pressed painfully into the mattress. It’ll be twitching at every step I take.  
I wait for a few extra seconds just outside the door and I hear him moan and the bed springs squeak as he moves against the mattress, trying to ease the pain in his cock. I wait for another few seconds until I hear the bed springs moving in a rhythm. He’s dry humping the mattress trying to ease his ache. I walk into the room enjoying the view of him naked and thrusting.

“Bad boy! I did not give you permission to do that!” I snap.

“I’m sorry. Mistress.” He whines, going still.

“Now you have to be punished.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

I walk quickly up to him and strap his wrists to the headboard. Then I strap his ankles to each bed post. He’s now lying spread-eagled on his stomach. I reach under the bed and grab the bag I put there earlier. I pull out a riding crop and make sure he can see it and then pull out a vibrator. His eyes widen slightly when he sees it so I smile reassuringly. 

I pull my knickers off and push them into his mouth, gagging him. He moans and I can hear him trying to suck my juices from my knickers. I sit in front of his face with my legs wide open. He whimpers through the gag as he gets a perfect view of my wet pussy. I turn on the vibrator and his eyes widen as he realises what I’m going to do.  
I push the vibrator against my clit and moan, throwing my head back. I can hear him growling through his gag and I look at him as I push the vibrator into my pussy. I cry out as I fuck myself with it and he starts straining against his restraints. I slide my ass down a little so my dripping pussy is just out of reach of his gagged mouth. He starts making whining noises through his gag.

“What was that, My Devil?” I say breathily, pulling my knickers from his mouth.

“Let me lick you Mistress, please!” He whines.

“If I decide to let you lick me you have to agree to let me try something.” I say, moaning as I continue thrusting the vibrator.

“What, Mistress?” He gasps, staring at my pussy.

“I want to fuck your ass for once. With the new toy I bought.” I whisper.

“N… no, please.” He whimpers.

I pull the vibrator out and blink at him for a few seconds. I wasn’t expecting him to say no. I just sit there for a second in shock. I turn the vibrator off and start releasing his restraints.

“M… Mistress, what are you doing?” He whimpers as I start releasing him.

“You don’t want to do what I was planning, Vergil so I’m gonna let you go until I think up a new game.” I smile at him.

“No! Please, Mistress! Don’t let me go, please! I wanna play this game.” He says pleadingly.

“But you…” I begin.

“Didn’t say safe word. Don’t wanna stop, please. I’ll do anything, Mistress! Don’t stop!” He begs.

“Are you sure, Vergil? I don’t mind stopping. I swear.” I ask.

“Yes Mistress, I’m sure! This is so fucking hot! Don’t stop!” He growls.

I grin and move back where I was. I grab the vibrator again and rub it against my clit, crying out as a shock of pleasure shoots through my stomach. I push it back inside me and start the rhythm I had before again. I moan and whimper as I get close. The closer I get to my climax the more Vergil whimpers and whines.

“Mistress, please let me lick you!” He howls.

“Agree to my terms then, My Devil.” I whine.

“Yes, Mistress! I agree, please! Let me lick you then fuck my ass! Please!” He begs huskily.

I smile, pull out the vibrator and slide down that last inch until my pussy makes contact with his hungry mouth. He starts attacking my sopping pussy like it’s his last meal. He starts licking my clit then plunging his tongue into my pussy over and over again. I drag my nails up my thighs at the sensation of his tongue and I know I’ve drawn blood because I feel a sting along the scratches and Vergil growls at the sight of the blood welling up.  
I cum screaming his name and grabbing his hair and he licks and sucks up every last drop of my juices, whimpering at the taste as he does. Poor boy must be so frustrated. When I can breathe properly again I open my eyes, looking down at him as he gently laps at the bloody scratches I left in my thighs. I moan slightly then slide out of his reach, smiling as he whimpers at the loss.

“Good devil. Now are you going to continue to be good for me?” I whisper.

“Yes, Mistress.” He replies quietly.

I smile at him gently as he stares at me and climb off the bed. I walk round to the bottom of the bed and then crawl up between his legs. He whimpers as I grab the riding crop and slap his ass with it.

“I think five lashes should do as your punishment for earlier, don’t you?” I whisper seductively.

“Yes Mistress.” He whines.

I slap him four more times and then run my tongue over the welts. He moans and cries as I do. I undo he ankles and tell him to slide up to his knees so his ass is in the air. I stroke his cock slowly as I push a finger into his ass and he moans raggedly. I freeze when my finger is completely buried inside him, giving him a chance to safe word if he chooses. When he doesn’t I start thrusting my finger slowly in and out, stroking his cock to the same rhythm.  
After I feel he’s ready I push a second finger into him and he cries out. Again I freeze when both fingers are buried deep but he still doesn’t safe word me. I begin thrusting both fingers together and continue stroking his cock, doing both a little faster. When he’s stretched around both fingers I push a third in. This time I don’t freeze I just continue thrusting, faster this time.  
I squeeze his cock as I fuck his ass with my fingers and he cums with a shout. I can feel his cock pump out his seed through my grip on him and his ass tightens around my fingers to the timing of his cock’s pumps. When his aftershocks have finished I pull my fingers out.

“Shall I get the toy, My Devil?” I ask darkly.

“Fuck! Yes Mistress, please!” He whines desperately.

I reach across to the bag and pull out a small strap on dildo and some lube. I only attach the strap on around my waist and I rub the lube all over the dildo. I squirt some lube on to my hand and start working it into his ass with my fingers. He moans and shivers and I can feel his ass tighten around my fingers.  
When I’m satisfied that he’s lubed up enough I slowly start working the dildo into him. It feels very strange for me to be thrusting into Vergil rather than Vergil thrusting into me but when he starts growling, whining and whimpering in pleasure at the sensation I start enjoying it. I pick up my pace and start thrusting into him deep and hard, listening to his noises carefully in case he opts out. I lean around and grab his cock in my hand, pumping it to the same rhythm as my hips are thrusting into him.  
I scratch down his back with the nails of my other hand, drawing blood and he lets out a roar. I hear the restraints start to snap so I pull out of him, unclipping the strap on and dropping it to the floor. Suddenly he’s kneeling facing me with eyes glowing devilish red and hissing through his fangs.  
He grabs a handful of my hair and kisses me harshly, drawing blood from my lips as his fangs scratch them. He moves and throws me down onto the bed, face in the mattress and ass in the air. The same position he was in a second ago. He grabs my hips and thrusts into my pussy in one go. I arch and scream his name as he hits the deepest spot inside me.  
I hear a buzzing and turn my head enough to see him holding up the vibrator. I scream raggedly as he shoves the lube covered vibrator into my ass and continues thrusting into me.

“You pounded my ass so it’s only fair if I get to pound both your tight little holes. Did you enjoy fucking me like that slut? You must have because you’re so wet you’re dripping.” He growls as he fucks me hard and fast, moving the vibrator in the same rhythm.

He thrusts into me once more, hitting deep, and thrusts the vibrator deep too. He bites down on my shoulder and I explode around him. I scream until my voice gives out and he continues to thrust into both my holes. I claw at the quilt until he gives one last thrust and cums in me, roaring my name.  
When he’s done we collapse onto the bed, panting deeply. I whimper as he pulls the vibrator out of my ass.

“I think we should keep these new toys of yours.” He whispers seductively in my ear.

“Definitely.” I gasp.

We curl up with each other and drift off to sleep. I fall asleep trying to figure out what we can try next.


	42. Tending a Devil (Dante's version) (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante gets injured and you have to take care of him. Will he survive?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Mai. Hope you like it (sorry it went very bdsm)

I sigh happily as I turn on the lights at Devil May Cry. Ah home. I stretch high, easing all my muscles. It was a slow night tonight. I’d only had one job and it was a waste of time! No devils, nothing. Just a barky dog. I put my weapons in their places on the wall and sit at the desk, doing paperwork until Dante comes back.  
I jump up, hand going for a blade, as the doors bang open and a blood covered body crashes down to the floor. I run over skidding to a stop as I see who it is. It can’t be him! Nothing could hurt him this badly! Fuck is he dead! Is he dead! I give out a strangled cry and drop to my knees.

“Dante! Dante, baby, answer me!” I sob, tears streaming down my cheeks.

He lets out a low mumble and I gasp in relief. I manage to, eventually, get him up to our bed. I strip his clothes off and my tears run faster as I see how injured he is. I get bandages, clean water and needle and thread. It takes me hours but eventually I have all his injuries treated. He’s still breathing but he’s icy cold. I honestly don’t think he’s going to survive. My heart is breaking at the thought but I can’t break down he might need me.  
I clean away the supplies and call Vergil, Trish and Lady to let them know what’s happened. I grab some water and head back upstairs. I pull a blanket over Dante and lay down on the bed next to him, curling into him but careful not to touch his injuries. I try to stay awake but exhaustion soon pulls me into the darkness.

 

I wake in the dark and sit up, blade in hand, as I notice a shadow standing over us. The shadow grabs my wrist before I can plunge the knife into its throat.

“It’s me. Vergil.” He says, letting go of my wrist.

“I… I don’t think…” I sob at the unfinished thought.

“He’ll be fine. Nothing could kill my little brother.” Vergil whispers, wrapping me in his arms.

“You really think that?”

“Yes. Now, tell me what happened. Who did this?”

“I don’t know. We only had a couple of small jobs to do so we figured it would be easier to split up and do one job each. I got back and a few minutes later he staggered through the doors. Whoever did it took his weapons and coat, though. I didn’t even recognise him at first.” I weep into his shirt.

“Okay. I am going to find out who did this and I’ll get his weapons back too. He still has his amulet so that’s something. Is the job info still on his desk?”

“Yes.” I nod at him.

“Okay. Trish and Lady are downstairs so just rest, okay?”

“Okay.” I whisper.

“This is not your fault! Anything powerful enough to do this to Dante would’ve killed you.” He says sternly and then leaves the room.

I lay back down and cry myself to sleep.

 

 

It’s been a week and Dante still hasn’t woken up. His wounds are healing, slowly. I’ve spent the whole time tending his wounds and curling up next to him. Lady stops by a couple times a day to make me eat, Trish stops by every couple of days to deal with the bills and Vergil turns up every day to chuck me in the shower. When they’re not here they’re out looking for the devil that did this to Dante.  
I’m lying on the bed, curled up with my back towards Dante, staring into space when I hear Dante moan slightly. I sit up and look at him, just in time to see his eyelids flutter open. I grin really wide and tears of joy are streaming from my eyes. He reaches up weakly and brushes my tears away with one hand.

“Hey, Babe. Why are you crying?” He croaks harshly.

“Because I thought I was gonna lose you. I’ll get you some water and food, okay? I’ll be right back, Baby.” I smile.

“’Kay.” He whispers.

I run downstairs and grab a glass of water and some snacks. I come back upstairs and help Dante drink some of the water and eat some of the snacks. I babble on the whole time about what everyone’s been doing. Before I can ask him what happened he falls back to sleep. I run back downstairs and call Vergil, Trish and Lady to let them know that Dante was awake and eating.  
When I’ve called everyone I head back upstairs. I’m exhausted from all the worry but ecstatic now I know Dante’s going to be fine. I lay next to him and sigh happily as he shifts in his sleep to wrap his arm around me. He’s going to be okay, I think to myself as I drift to sleep.

 

The next few weeks pass in a happy blur. Vergil found out who hurt Dante and took Trish and Lady with him to hunt it down. They managed to kill it and get Dante’s coat and weapons back unscathed. Dante is awake more often now and is almost healed, just a few more stubborn injuries are left. I’ve been taking care of myself properly, mainly because Dante won’t let me help him until I’ve dealt with myself first.

 

 

A few days later I wake up and stretch. As I go to pull my arms back down I realise I can’t. I can’t move my arms or legs as they’ve been tied to the bed. I’m lying in the middle of the bed, on my back, spread-eagled. I pull against the ropes but they don’t budge.

“Finally awake then I see.” Dante says quietly from the foot of the bed.

“Dante? What…?” I begin, looking at him curiously.

“Quiet!” He growls.

I snap my mouth shut at his command and I can feel my pussy start to get wet. 

“Good girl. Now, I’m in a bit of a quandary. You see, you’ve been very good over the last few weeks, taking care of me. But, you’ve also been very bad. You weren’t looking after yourself very well at all. You looked quite gaunt because of it when I woke up the first time.” He says sternly, pacing at the end of the bed.

“I…”

“Quiet!” He snaps again.

I close my mouth and let out a needy whine as my clit starts to throb. I feel my juices flowing from my pussy. 

“Well, I decided I should punish you for being bad… but I’ll be nice too. I’ll let you cum… eventually.” He growls.

I open my mouth to say something but he glares at me. My hips wriggle reflexively, trying to find some friction to rub against. He looks at me and smirks, licking his lips slowly as he looks at my dripping pussy. I whimper at the look in his eyes and he looks up at me.

“Already so wet for me, Babe? What a little slut you are.” He grins.

I whimper again as he crawls between my legs on the bed. He runs a hand up each thigh and I whine, thighs quivering. He growls and tightens his grips on my thighs enough to bruise. I cry out in pleasure at the pain he’s causing and my juices start to run onto the bed under me. 

“You have to remain quiet and you don’t cum unless I say! Do you understand, My Dirty Little Slut?” He demands.

“Yes sir.” I gasp out.

He smirks at me then dips his head biting down on my clit. I bite my lip to stop from making a noise and try to think of anything other than what he’s doing to me. He starts to suck on my clit as he pushes a finger into my pussy. I bite my lip even harder, to try to stop any noises, and I can taste the copper tang of my blood as I do. I can feel the pressure of my climax building in my stomach and I’m trying desperately to hold it back.  
I buck my hips when he removes his finger and then thrusts three fingers inside my pussy. He starts to nibble, suck then lick my clit over and over. Every thrust of his fingers is accompanied by his curled fingers scraping over my g-spot. I can feel the pressure getting stronger and I try so hard to hold it back but when he growls whilst my clit is in his mouth, sending vibrations through my core, it’s too much.  
I scream as I shatter around his fingers. I feel my juices rush from my pussy and my vision goes white. I swear I hear him chuckle but it’s lost in the rushing sound in my ears. Dante continues to suck my clit and thrust his fingers until my aftershocks have stopped. I lay there panting with my eyes closed. I open them when I feel him leaning over me. He’s on his knees and one hand over me, holding his wet fingers up for me to see.

“What is this, slut? What did you just do? Answer me.” He demands angrily.

“I came without permission, sir, and that’s my cum on your fingers. I’m sorry sir! I tried…”

“Silence, slut! You disobeyed me!” He glares before sucking my juices from his fingers.

I whimper as I watch him clean his fingers and he glares at me. No noises! Stupid! 

“Now, are you going to take your punishment like a good girl?” He asks.

I nod my head and he smiles. He undoes the wrist restraints from the posts and puts them together on the middle of the headboard so I can be turned but I’m still tied. He undoes my ankles and flips me over onto my belly then reties them. I’m now lying on my stomach, legs wide open and hands tied directly in front of me.  
Dante reaches under the bed and pulls out a riding crop. My body shivers in anticipation. Fuck I love when he plays like this! He also holds up a gag. He moves in front of me and I open my mouth for the gag.

“Don’t want you hurting your lip anymore.” He whispers, dropping a light kiss on the cut.

He ties the gag in place and stands looking at me until I show him I remember the stop signal. He nods and then starts running the crop up and down my back. I shiver again and I hear him chuckle as he notices it.

“Now, how many slaps shall I give you? I mean, you were a very bad girl. First you didn’t look after yourself and then you came without permission and screamed when I told you to be silent.” He says menacingly.

He brings the crop down harshly on my ass and I flinch, whining through the gag. He waits for a minute to see if I’ll opt out but I don't. He smirks and continues to slap me with the riding crop, waiting after each blow to make sure I’m still okay. He doesn't stop until my ass is red raw and I have tears streaming down my face.  
He climbs onto the bed next to me and unties the gag, saying I’m allowed to make noise now. I cry out as he licks along the welts on my ass. I gasp in shock as I feel the handle of the crop against my pussy opening. I whimper slightly but I honestly can’t figure out if I’m whimpering because I don’t want him to do it… or because I DO want him to. 

“So wet for me, Slut? So wanton you’ll even let me fuck you with this, won’t you?” Dante growls.

“Yes, Sir! Please!” I cry out, so needy, so achy, I just want something!

“That’s my girl.” He growls.

He pushes the handle into my pussy and fucks me with it. He doesn’t push it too deep and he rubs my clit to keep me wet and enjoying it. I’m soon moaning his name over and over again. I can feel the pressure building in my stomach and I desperately try to stop it from exploding through me. I whimper and Dante bites down on my back.

“Please, Sir! I need to cum!” I say.

“No.” He hisses.

I moan as I realise his fangs have grown, which means his claws will be out and his eyes will be blood red. He continues to fuck me with the handle and just as I feel like I can’t hold back anymore he removes it and his hands from me. I whine at the loss and pant until I calm back down.

“Such a good girl. Shall I be nice now? To thank you for looking after me.” He whispers in my ear, laying over my back.

“Please, Dante! Please! No more teasing! I’m sorry.” I beg.

“Okay, Baby. Okay.” He says gently, untying all the ropes.

He rolls me over and I moan as my raw ass rubs against the quilt. He captures my lips in a sweet sensual kiss. I moan into his mouth and run a hand through his hair. 

“I need to know that if anything happens to me, you’ll look after yourself, Baby.” He says seriously, pulling back.

“Like Vergil would ever let me fade away!” I laugh.

“I’m not kidding!” He shouts.

“I… I’m sorry. I was just so sure you wouldn’t make it and I didn’t want to live without you.” I whisper, realising just how worried he was.

“Promise me.” He pleads.

“I promise. If anything ever happens to you I’ll find some way to carry on. Now, please Dante, fuck me.” I whine, bucking my hips into him.

“No, Babe, I’m going to make love to you.” He whispers, kissing me sweetly again.

He sits back on his knees and pulls me so I’m straddling his lap. He lowers me slowly onto his cock and I cry out, digging my nails into his shoulders. He grunts and starts moving me with a grip on my hips. He lifts me up and pushes me down onto him over and over again. We’re kissing gently and looking into each other’s eyes as he moves me. I can see his love for me shining through his eyes and I hope he can see my love for him in mine.  
I start moaning as I feel the pressure rushing through me again and I can feel his cock twitching inside me so I know he’s close too. I moan his name and lean forwards, biting down on his skin. He growls my name and suddenly everything changes. His nails dig into my hips as his eyes flash red and he growls. He begins to move me so I’m coming down on him harder and faster.

“Cum for me, Babe!” He gasps.

I scream as I cum, leaning back until he wraps his arms round me to keep me upright. I scratch down his back, trying not to hit any of the small injuries he still has. He roars out my name and leans forward so he can bury his teeth in my shoulder. I scream again and feel my juices flow down his cock, into his lap. He whines into my shoulder and I feel him cum in great spurts, filling my pussy.  
We collapse onto the bed while we try to catch our breath at the end of our orgasms. Dante rolls to my side and wraps himself round me, kissing me lightly on the top of my head. I turn onto my side so my back is facing him and he pulls me into him, holding me hard.  
I stay awake until I hear Dante’s breathing even out and I know he’s asleep. Just as I close my own eyes to sleep I see Vergil sit in the chair in front of me. How the hell did he get in the door without me hearing him? I blink at him, completely aware that I’m naked and exposed. 

“He made me promise to look after you if anything ever happens to him.” Vergil says quietly.

“He made me promise to look after myself if anything happens to him.” I reply.

“I think the sight of you when he first woke up scared him more than almost dying.”

“Probably.”

“I will always look after you. My little brother loves you and you’re good for him.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight.” He says, standing up and spreading a blanket over us.

“Goodnight.” I whisper back, knowing he’s already left the room.

I fall asleep feeling Dante’s heart beating against his chest at my back.


	43. Devil Hunters (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you and Dante going to come to an arrangement to stop you stealing all Dante's jobs?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Anonyony. Hope you like it.

“Die already you son of a bitch!” I yell, slicing my blades round in an arc.

I swing round, gutting the devil with one curved knife and stabbing it in the head with my other curved blade. It finally turns to dust and I brush my leather jacket off. After I collect payment from my clients I get in my car and just sit for a moment.  
It’s been a weird year. First I’m attacked by devils, finding out they exist in the process. I got lucky and managed to escape with my life. After that I learned how to defend myself, how to fight. I looked up all the ways you can kill devils and all the lore. I soon ended up hearing that most devils seemed to appear in this town and that there were actual devil hunters here. So I moved here and started up my own company as a devil hunter. The only competition I had was a store called Devil May Cry but the more jobs I did the more clients came to me instead of there. Now I’m the number one devil hunter in this town.  
I grin to myself and start my car. I head down the road back to my apartment in the centre of town. About five miles from town a man with silver hair and a red coat steps in front of the car. I slam the brakes on, managing to stop my car an inch away from hitting the guy. He just stands there looking smug. I get out of my car and stomp up to him.

“What the fuck are you doing? I almost killed you!” I yell at him.

“I’m harder to kill than you think, Babe.” He laughs at me.

That’s when I notice his weapons. I place my hands on the hilts of my knifes and take a step back. He notices my movements and smirks again. 

“So, you’re the new big bad devil hunter in town then, huh? I thought you’d be bigger and less attractive.” He grins.

“And you are?” I ask quietly, thinking of how I can take him down if he attacks me.

“Dante.”

“Okay, well Dante, if you’ll just get out of my way I’ll be going.”

“So soon, Babe? I was thinking maybe we could have some fun.” He smirks.

“And what kind of fun would that be?” I ask quietly, my hands tightening on my blades.

Suddenly he’s moving. He throws a punch and I dodge it. He kicks out and I jump back. I throw a punch and he dodges it, laughing. We go back and forth like this for a while and then I pull my blades. I manage to get a few hits on him but they don’t seem to faze him at all! After about half an hour of fighting we’re both sweating and breathing heavily.  
Suddenly he moves faster than I can comprehend. I’m suddenly lying face first over the bonnet of my car, hands caught behind my back whilst his rather impressive erection is pressed against my ass. I struggle and he laughs, pushing against me harder. I growl when I realise I can’t escape and wait for the death blow to land.

“You’re not human are you?” I ask.

“Half of me is. You know, you’re good for a full human. You could probably even give Lady a run for her money.” He laughs, stepping back and releasing me.

“You were playing me the whole time weren’t you?” I gasp furiously.

“Had to check out the competition.” He shrugs.

“What competition?” I ask confused.

“You’re good but you won’t survive against a higher level devil. You should steer clear from those jobs. If you come across one give me a call… if I’m still in business anyway.” He says seriously.

“How the hell could I call you when I don’t have your number and why the hell would I call you?” I demand angrily.

“I run Devil May Cry. Password’s Eva and you’ll call me because taking on a higher level devil is suicide.” He replies, walking off into the darkness.

“What the fuck?” I whisper, getting into my car and heading home.

 

 

A few weeks later and I’m busier than ever! I’m being hired more and more. I walk into my apartment absolutely exhausted, the devils I’ve been fighting have been getting stronger and stronger. I sigh tiredly as I stretch my arms above my head trying to ease my aching muscles. I hear a noise from my living room and pull my blades, tiptoeing into the dark room. Suddenly I’m pinned against the wall by my wrists above my head and I have a male body pushed against me. I try to struggle but it’s no use.

“Get off me!” I yell.

“No!” A familiar voice growls in my ear.

“Dante?” I gasp.

“Yes.” He growls back, flicking on my light switch.

“What the hell are you doing?” I demand, blinking in the sudden light.

“You didn’t leave.” He growls, eyes flashing red.

“You’re a devil?!” I shriek, struggling against him again.

“Half devil, half human. Stop struggling, Babe, or I’m gonna want to fuck you against this wall.” He growls again.

I freeze as his words sink in. I realise I can feel his erection pressing into my stomach. I gasp as I feel my pussy get wet at Dante’s dominance. 

“Ooh, you like that Babe?” He smirks, grinding himself against me harder.

“No! Now, get off me!” I hiss at him.

He moves away chuckling at me. I squirm slightly, trying to ignore the throbbing in my clit. I put my blades away and grab a beer from my fridge. When I come back into my living room Dante is sitting slouched on my sofa, legs splayed open. I sigh and sit on my coffee table facing him. I realise that I’m sitting right between his legs and that his legs are long enough to brush against mine when either of us move.

“Hey!” I cry when he snatches my beer from me and drinks some of it.

“I’m thirsty.” He shrugs.

“What do you want, Dante?” I ask exasperated.

Come to think of it, why do I trust him? I just found out he’s not even completely human. He broke in to my apartment and he can kick my ass. What is it about him? I have dreams about him since I met him in that road. Dreams that focus on his cock rubbing against me as he bent me over the car. That turn into less clothes and more sweating. 

“You didn’t leave.” He says simply.

“What do you mean, I didn’t leave?” I ask confused.

“Every time some amateur upstart starts to take my jobs either they die horribly or I show them how easy it would be for a higher level devil to kill them and they run away screaming. You didn’t do either.” He replies.

“So you thought what? That you’d come here and scare me off?”

“Pretty much. You need to stop before you die or leave this town to me.” He shrugs.

“No!” I cry standing up.

“You’re ruining my business! You’re taking all my jobs!”

“Well, I can’t help it if people would rather call on me than you!”  
“Why the hell would they want you instead of me!?” He shouts standing up so he’s towering over me.

“I don’t know! Maybe because I’m politer? Maybe because I don’t destroy a ten mile area around the devil I’m fighting? Maybe they just want me!” 

“Want you huh?” He says quietly.

As he looks me up and down I realise what he’s now thinking. My eyes widen at the same time as the bulge in his pants gets bigger. I turn and run heading to the front door. Dante growls and dashes after me. Just as I reach the door I’m grabbed round the waist and carried back through to the living room. I yelp as Dante drops me on my sofa and drops down on top of me.

“Dante, you’re insane!” I cry, laughing at the adrenaline rush the brief chase caused.

“And you like to be dominated.” He growls, grabbing a fistful of my hair.

I gasp at the sharp tug and he swoops down on my mouth, plunging his tongue in as his lips connect with mine. I moan and run my hands up his back, which is when I realise he’s not wearing his coat or weapons. I don’t have much time to think about it though as Dante runs a hand up my top and squeezes my breast. I arch and moan and Dante takes advantage of my actions to bite down on a sensitive spot on my neck. I cry out and Dante growls into my neck.

“I could become addicted to those noises Babe, I really could. What other noises can I make you say?” He whispers darkly in my ear.

“Dan… Dante!” I moan as he nibbles my ear lobe.

“Say it again.” He growls, undoing the buttons of my shirt.

“Make me.” I whisper back, nibbling on his ear.

He pulls back to look at my face and growls with a smirk. He stands up and starts to strip off.

“I’ll give you until I’m naked to run and then I’m gonna come and get you.” He smirks as he slowly unbuttons his shirt.

I whimper at the rush I feel at his words. I get up and start running through my house. I head to my bedroom but instead of going in there I hide in the closet in the hall opposite.

“I’m coming to get you.” Dante calls after a minute.

I shiver and push myself as far back in the shadows as possible. A few seconds later I can hear Dante’s footsteps getting closer. I close my eyes and try not to breathe as he walks into the bedroom opposite me. Suddenly the closet doors are flung open and I’m grabbed by big strong hands. I squeal in shock as I honestly didn’t hear him come back out of the bedroom! He carries me to my bed and drops me down.  
I try to scurry away but he grabs my ankle and pulls me back. I love this game. Predator and prey. I always find this game a rush but I’ve never been with a guy THIS predatory. I can feel that my panties are already soaked through by our game of chase and my clit is throbbing along with my heartbeat.  
He grabs a handful of my hair and uses it to tilt my head back so he can ravish my mouth again. He kisses me until I start seeing dots from lack of oxygen then he pulls away. I look at him and he is magnificent! He’s pure lithe muscle and his cock is huge! I’d say at least ten inches! 

“Strip.” He demands, looking at me with lust in his eyes.

I go to get up but he pushes me back down. So, he wants me to get undressed like this huh? I can have some fun doing that. I start undoing the rest of my shirt buttons as Dante had only undone a couple of them earlier. As I slide my shirt open I graze my nails along the skin of my stomach and Dante growls as he sees the marks on my skin. I sit up to slide my arms out of the shirt and toss it to the side then I unclasp my bra. I lay flat down, keeping the bra where it is, then slide the straps off my arms. I suddenly just throw my bra at Dante but he’s too busy staring at my bared skin to notice the bra hitting his chest.  
I slowly undo my jeans and start wiggling to get them off my hips. I lift my legs straight up in the air to take them off completely and Dante groans from the sight of my panty clad pussy. Once I’ve kicked off my jeans I start running my fingers along my slit over the top of my panties. I whimper at that light touch and realise just how wet I am. I close my legs, adding extra friction to where my finger is touching and Dante growls. I look at him and see that he’s staring at my hidden junction like he’ll die without it. He has a light gleam of sweat and I can see the tip of his cock is wet.  
I remove my finger and then push my hand under the panties, keeping my legs closed. As a finger makes contact with my clit I arch my hips up and moan. I close my eyes and start rubbing my clit, completely forgetting what I was actually supposed to be doing. I’m so aroused it doesn’t take long for me to be right on the edge of orgasm. Just as I’m about to topple over a firm grip on my wrist pulls my hand away and I whine as my almost climax recedes slightly. I open my eyes and see Dante leaning over me, holding my wrist.

“That’s not what I told you to do!” He says angrily.

“You seemed to have enjoyed it though.” I grin looking at his dripping dick.

“That’s gonna earn you some punishment, Little Girl.” Dante growls.

“What kind of punishment?” I whisper back.

“I’m going to edge you again and again until you’re begging me to fuck you.” He snarls. 

“Dante, no! Please just fuck me, please?” I beg making him smirk.

“Begging already? Well tough I want to see where this all goes.” He smiles.

I gasp as he rips my panties off and moan when he sniffs them, moaning at my scent. I whimper when he pulls my legs apart with bruising grips on my thighs. I scream out when he pushes two fingers into my pussy unexpectedly and he chuckles. He starts to thrust his fingers in and out of me, using his other hand on my stomach to pin me down. He starts twisting his fingers, hitting spots I didn’t even know I had!

“Dante! Please-shit!-please let me cum! Fuck-fuck-fuck me please!” I beg but he just shakes his head. 

"Oh no! Do you know how bored I’ve been with no jobs? Then you try to make yourself cum without my permission? You have to pay for that.” He says darkly.

I feel the pressure building again and I cry out, scratching my nails down every part of Dante I can reach. I whimper as my legs start to quake and my pussy starts clenching down on Dante’s fingers. I start to think he’s going to let me cum but just as I’m about to he pulls his fingers out and sits back. I whine as I try to catch my breath.

“Look at how beautiful you are Babe. All aroused and wanton, writhing and begging. The way your skin blushes and the sweat makes you gleam. The sight of your pussy all wet and swollen for me, because of me. I’m going to have you in so many different ways and so many times. I’m gonna make you scream so loud and so often you won’t be able to speak tomorrow. I’m gonna ride you so hard you won’t be walking for a week. I’m gonna mark your body so everyone will know you’re mine! You ARE mine, Babe, you are!” He snarls.

I whine at his words and I can feel my juices practically gushing from my pussy. A quiver goes through my body at the possessive look in his eyes. I should be scared but something inside tells me that I’ll only be ‘his’ until I decide otherwise. He won’t try to control me or stop me leaving him if I wanted to. I go to lean up so I can drag him down to me but he grabs my wrists and pins my hands above my head, growling.

“Stay still, Babe, or I’ll have to tie you down.” He smirks, daring me to move. 

I whimper and grip the quilt in my hands. He gives me an evil smile and leans down, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth. I moan but manage to keep my hands where he put them. He begins to suck, lick and nibble on it until I’m making a high pitched keening noise and arching my back but I still keep my hands where they are. He moves onto my other breast and does the same there.

“Dante! Please fuck me! Please, let me cum! Please!” I beg, trying to buck my hips and get some friction where I want it most.

He just smirks at me and starts kissing his way down my body until his mouth is hovering over my swollen pussy. I whine and lift my hips up but he moves his head back slightly and pins my thighs to the bed, stopping me from being able to move. I scream his name as he sucks my clit into his mouth, grinding it between his teeth gently. I arch and writhe as much as I’m able to with his grip holding me down. I wrap my hands in my quilt to stop from moving them as I feel the pressure build and build. 

“Dante! Please!” I cry.

He looks up at me, never taking his mouth from my clit. Suddenly he bites down and my climax crashes down on me. My vision turns white and I arch my back screaming Dante’s name until my throat is raw. As soon as my climax hit me Dante moved his mouth from my clit to plunge his tongue into my pussy, sucking and licking up every drop of my juices hungrily. As I start to come back down he continues to lick my pussy all over and I whine at the over stimulation.  
He kneels up and smirks at me, running his hands up and down my thighs making me shiver. He grabs me by the hips and flips me over, positioning me so my ass is in the air and my face is pushed into the mattress. I moan and wiggle my ass at him. Suddenly his hand slaps down on my ass and I flinch, crying out with pleasure. 

“Like that, Babe? Maybe I should spank your ass raw whilst I fuck you? What do you think?” He bends over me to whisper into my ear.

“Yes.” I whimper.

He starts to rub the head of his cock against my clit and I try to push back on him. He spanks me again and I flinch my hips forwards. 

“Tell me what you want!” He demands.

“You!” I whine.

“Gonna have to be more specific.” He growls, slapping my ass again and keeping his cock pressed to my clit.

“I want… you to… fuck me. Please! Dante, please.” I groan.

“More specific!” He growls, slapping me again and pressing his dick against my entrance.

“Fuck! I want you to fuck me! Hard, deep and fast! I want your hard cock in my wet pussy fucking me so deep I won’t be able to walk tomorrow! Please, Dante!” I cry out, passed aroused as I feel like I’m on fire with need.

“Good girl.” He moans as he thrusts his dick into me fully.

I scream his name as his cock hits the deepest part of my pussy. He grips my hip with one hand pulling and pushing me on and off his cock. Every time he pulls me back onto his cock he slaps my ass. I can barely breathe but every time I get a breath Dante does a strange twist to his hips which makes me scream for him. He continues like this over and over until my voice gives out and I know my ass and hip is going to be bruised for days.  
He pounds away at my pussy, pushing me through two orgasms without changing his rhythm. My throat is so raw I can’t make a sound and I can feel my pussy is stretched and sore in such a pleasurable way. My body is aching from being in the same position for so long. Just as I’m about to tell him to stop, that I’ve had enough and can’t take anymore, one of his hands moves to my clit and pinches it.  
Another orgasm explodes through my system, my mouth opens in a silent scream and my vision goes black. I can’t hear or see anything as my climax reaches its peak. Just as I hit the tip of my orgasm Dante thrusts into me once more and cums, roaring my name. As my climax finishes my body finally gives up and I collapse down on the mattress, Dante dropping with me.  
We lay that way for a while, gasping for breath and sweating. After a few minutes Dante rolls off me with a groan, laying on his back next to me. I can feel all the aches and pains now that my body is going back to normal and I groan.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks concerned.

“Only in all the right ways.” I smile at him.

He smirks and then stands up. I frown at him curiously but he just walks out of the bedroom. I guess he’s leaving now he got what he wanted. I feel a slight pang at the fact I was just a way to alleviate his boredom but I can’t find the energy to go after him. I close my eyes with a sigh.  
Just as I start to doze off two strong arms pick me up, cradling me gently. I blink up confused at Dante as he carries me down the hall.

“What you doing?” I ask, sleepily.

“Giving you a bath to ease the aches, Babe.” He smiles.

“I’m tired though.” I yawn.

“Don’t worry. I’ll look after you.” He chuckles.

He climbs into my bath, still cradling me and sits me in his lap. I lay my head against his chest as the hot water eases all the tightness in my body. I yawn again and Dante runs his hand through my hair. 

“We should work together.” I mumble.

“Really?” He asks.

“Well, you’ve been following me since I got to this town and killing devils that were about to kill me.” I shrug.

“You knew?” He asks shocked.

“I do now.” I smirk.

“Yeah, we should work together.” He laughs.

 

After the bath Dante carries me to the bed. We curl up together and he wraps the quilt over us too. I fall asleep hopeful that the future will be good.


	44. Never Bet a Devil (Dante/Male Reader/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dante get bored and make a bet. Who will win? What will happen as a consequence?
> 
> Dante x Male Reader x Vergil
> 
> Written for- Darkaya4ever.Hope you like it.

I sigh in boredom as I sit on the sofa with my head in Vergil’s lap. Vergil is sitting over me reading some demon book. Dante is at his desk with his feet up and his eyes closed. I sigh again and fidget some more.

“What’s wrong?” Vergil asks me.

“I’m bored.” I mutter back.

“Yeah, devils have been a bit quiet lately so no jobs.” Dante mutters sullenly.

“Well, there’s gotta be something we can do!” I whine.

“Find something to do then!” Dante moans.

“I tried! There is nothing to do! I’ve read all my books, the t.v.’s broken again and everything’s clean!” I moan.

 

“How about a game of… chess.” Dante says.

“Chess?” I ask perplexed.

“Tell you what, we’ll make it interesting. We play chess and the loser wears women’s lingerie for the rest of the day.” Dante smirks.

“Okay.” I grin.

I’m confident of my victory. If it was Vergil I’d be guaranteed to lose but I always win against Dante. He makes stupid moves. Puts his pieces in dangerous situations. Doesn’t pay full attention to what he’s doing. This will be easy! I can’t wait to see him wearing women’s lingerie! I’m so excited about setting up the board I don’t notice the wink Dante gives to Vergil or the smirk Vergil gives Dante.

 

 

An hour later and I’m stunned. My jaw is on the floor and I’m just frozen in place. He won! The son of a bitch won! Not only did he win but he played better than Vergil! He played me! He’s been playing me this whole fucking time! He’s been letting me win all those other times! I look at Vergil and see the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“You knew he’d win!” I gasp.

“Of course.” Vergil shrugs.

“Son of a bitch!” I yell.

“Lingerie’s upstairs.” Dante laughs.

“Kiss my ass!” I snap, heading upstairs.

Suddenly Dante grabs my hair, stopping me with a yank and making me gasp.

“Aw, we both know you prefer it when I suck your cock, Little Boy.” Dante whispers in my ear.

I moan at his words and my cock twitches slightly. Dante shoves me forwards, releasing my hair. I head upstairs and start going through Dante’s box of lingerie. Yeah, that’s right. Dante has a box of women’s lingerie. Leftovers from women he’s slept with. At least he has them cleaned when he finds out they’ve been left. I look at the crap in the box and I’m lost. I don’t even know what half of this stuff is let alone how you put it on.  
The bedroom door opens and Vergil wanders in. He looks at my face and down to the box then back to my face. He smirks and walks over to me. He reaches into the box and pulls out a purple chemise and purple lace panties. He hands them to me in silence and then leaves the room.  
I look at the underwear with a frown. I will look ridiculous in this! At least there’s no clasps or anything. I have no idea how I’m going to fit all my bits inside these panties though. I undress and sigh unhappily as I pull on the underwear. I look at myself in the mirror and growl. I look absolutely ridiculous!  
I start walking downstairs and stop with a gasp. The lace of the panties is rubbing against my cock in an intriguing way. By the time I’ve hit the bottom step I’m as hard as a rock! Luckily enough it’s hidden by the length of the chemise I’m wearing. I look at the ground so I can’t see the brothers laughing at me. I collapse onto the sofa, still trying to hide my erection.  
Dante sits next to me, grinning. He places his hand on my thigh and starts running it up my leg. 

“Stop it.” I say, grabbing his wrist.

“Aw, don’t be a sore loser.” Dante laughs.

“I’m not!” I snap.

Vergil walks over to us and knells down between my legs. He places his hands on my knees and starts sliding them up my legs. I go to slap both of his hands away but suddenly Vergil has one of my wrists in a tight grip and Dante has the other. I gasp and my cock twitches.

“Relax. We just want to help with your problem.” Dante whispers into my ear.

“You know?” I gasp.

“Yes. We could smell your arousal from over there. Plus, we’ve both worn these panties before and know the effect the lace has.” Vergil smirked.

“Wait! You’ve BOTH worn them?”

“Yep. It’s our favourite punishment for losing a bet.” Dante laughs.

“You bastards! You just wanted to get me horny!” I cry.

“I think he finally gets it.” Vergil chuckles.

“I get to be on top this time, Bro.” Dante growls.

“Fine!” Vergil sighs.

Vergil stands up and gets undressed. When he’s completely naked and very hard he kneels back between my legs. He runs his hand up my thighs to the top of the panties. He pulls them off and I moan as the lace rubs against my dick. Vergil eyes my hard on and licks his lips. Dante stands up to get undressed too and whilst my eyes are on him Vergil suddenly pushes his mouth down my cock making me cry out.  
Vergil growls sending vibrations all the way through my shaft and starts bobbing up and down my dick. Dante comes over and climbs up so he’s straddling my body and pushing his cock into my mouth. I open my mouth wide and allow Dante to fuck my mouth as much as he wants.  
Vergil slides a finger to my ass and pushes it in making me cry out around Dante’s cock. I grasp Vergil’s hair in one hand and use my other hand to play with Dante’s balls, gently squeezing and pulling them. It doesn’t take long for Vergil’s wicked tongue and finger to make me cum. I buck my hips and groan around Dante’s dick.  
Vergil swallows every drop of my seed and then licks me clean making me whimper. Dante thrusts a couple more times and then cums down the back of my throat. I suck every drop down and he pulls out of my mouth with a pop. My eyes flutter closed with satisfaction.  
Suddenly I feel a sharp tug on my hair and I open my eyes to see Vergil leaning over me. His eyes are glowing with arousal and he’s so hard the head of his cock is purple. I gaze at his perfect physique and lick my lips. He watches my tongue hungrily and I see his cock start to leak.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Vergil says in a low growl.

“No.” I reply.

I sit up and lean forwards. I open my mouth and push it down his dick. I pull my mouth back up, licking as I do and Vergil growls, twisting his hand in my hair. I moan at the sharp pain in my skull and suck Vergil into my mouth and down my throat, gagging slightly as he hits the back. I pull back again, sucking hard and Vergil moans. Vergil’s grip on my hair tightens even more and I open my mouth wide and relax my throat.  
As Vergil starts to fuck my mouth I hear a groan from my side. I move my eyes so I can see out of the corner of them. Dante is sitting on the end of the sofa, legs wide open and wanking himself to the sight of Vergil and I. I moan at the sight and Vergil chuckles when he realises where my eyes are looking. He cums suddenly and I almost choke, it’s so unexpected, and he ends up coming all over my face and chest.  
Vergil uses my hair to twist me round so I’m now kneeling on the sofa facing Dante. He pushes me down until I’m on my knees and elbows, ass in the air but still able to see Dante. Vergil kneels behind me and pushes a finger into my ass. I moan and my head drops. Vergil uses his other hand to pull my head back up by my hair so I have to watch Dante. Dante is watching what Vergil is doing to my ass, groaning as he pumps his hand up and down his cock.

“You like watching Dante. Don’t you little boy?” Vergil growls into my ear.

“Yes.” I whine.

“It turns you on, doesn’t it? Seeing him fuck himself.”

“Yes.”

“Watch him closely then little boy.”

I moan at the tone in Vergil’s voice and at the sight of Dante’s mouth hanging open as he gets more turned on by the display Vergil’s putting on. I cry out as Vergil pushes a second finger into my ass and thrusts both fingers in and out. Dante growls at the sound and sight and I moan again as I see his hand tighten around himself. I scream Vergil’s name when he thrusts a third finger into me and starts twisting them as well as thrusting. Dante shouts and cums, squirting all over his hand and belly. 

“Clean him.” Vergil demands, releasing my hair.

I lean forwards, raising up slightly, and suck Dante’s cock into my mouth. I lick his dick clean and then start to lave his stomach then clean his hand. The whole time I’m doing this Vergil is working my ass open wider and wider. Dante gets up and walks behind me and Vergil removes his fingers and walks in front of me.  
Dante kneels behind me and pulls me up so I’m kneeling upright. Vergil kneels in front of me with his ass pushed into my groin. Dante pushes his three fingers into my ass and I moan at feeling filled again. I begin to push my cock into Vergil’s ass and he moans. Dante prefers to be opened before being entered but Vergil likes the pain from being penetrated straight away.  
I whine as Dante removes his fingers but scream his name as he shoves his dick into me until his pelvis hits my ass. Dante starts a pounding rhythm and rips the chemise over my head. Tossing it on the floor. Dante’s thrusts make me thrust in and out of Vergil. Vergil is moaning and clinging to the arm of the sofa.  
Dante starts kissing along my neck, nibbling occasionally too. The room is full of the sounds of skin on skin and our moans and groans. I grab Vergil’s hair and give it a sharp yank making Vergil cry out. At the same time as I pull his hair I scrape my nails down his back. Vergil really gets off on pain but I rarely ever get the chance to do anything like this as normally Vergil’s the top.  
I pull Vergil up by his hair and bite down on a sensitive spot on his neck. Vergil cries out my name and his ass tightens on my cock. The pressure makes me cum, my orgasm exploding through me. I fill Vergil’s ass with my seed and then collapse down on top of Vergil.  
Dante grabs my hips to stop me from laying too flat for the angle he wants. He starts to move me in time with his thrusts, pulling me back as he thrusts forwards and pushing me forwards as he pulls back. Vergil turns over and uses a grip on my hair to push my mouth down on his cock. Dante continues to pound my ass as Vergil uses his grip in my hair to move my head up and down his cock.  
Two more thrusts from Dante and he cums inside me, calling out my name and bruising my hips with his grip. I grasp Vergil’s thighs and squeeze them hard until Vergil cries out in pleasure. He pulls my head down until his cock is buried in my throat then cums in a gush, crying my name. I swallow convulsively until he finishes and he lets me go. We all collapse in a heap, sweating and panting. 

“We need a bath.” Dante sighs.

“The new bath is big enough for all three of us.” Vergil smirks.

“How glad are you two that I made you get it?” I laugh.

I yelp as Dante swats my ass before we all get up and head up to the bathroom. Maybe I should wear women’s lingerie more often.


	45. Dirty Talk (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how turned on can Vergil make you?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway and Harleypool. Hope you both like it.

“Look, I’m sorry okay, but neither of you do it for me! You’re just not my type.” I shrug getting bored of the twenty minute argument.

“But Babe, every woman wants me!” Dante whines.

“Little brother, you asked her opinion, she gave it. Just leave her alone.” Vergil says quietly.

“Oh like you’re not pissed about it! YOU were the one hoping to get all hot and heavy with her, Bro!”

Vergil stands up and strides over to Dante with his hand on Yamato’s hilt. Dante just smirks but I see his hand inching towards Rebellion. I sigh, standing up and leaving Devil May Cry before the fighting starts.  
They are so childish sometimes. I don’t even know why Dante was so interested in whether I found them attractive or not. Truth be told I don’t find Dante attractive because he can act too childish a lot of the time. As for Vergil, yeah I find him attractive but he’s so cold and disciplined I can’t imagine him being very good at sex.  
I decide to go for my daily run before heading back to get ready for my night out. I’m going to a new club with some friends, see what it’s like. It’s a very rare night off and I plan on really enjoying it. I have a sexy little outfit that I bought specially. I put my headphones in and start running.

 

A couple of hours later I get back to Devil May Cry. I look around as I walk in. No destruction, no broken items, Vergil is unharmed relaxed on the sofa and Dante is unharmed sitting at his desk like usual. Maybe it was just a verbal argument. This time. 

“Ooh, no blood shed this time, boys? I’m impressed. Maybe you’re both growing up?” I laugh.

“You’re top’s gone see through, Babe. You’ll give Vergil a hard on showing off that bra.” Dante leers.

I glance down and realise Dante’s right, my pale pink top has gone see through because of my sweat. My white lace bra is showing completely. I roll my eyes at Dante in exasperation but frown slightly at Vergil when I notice a pink stain on his cheeks. Ah, whatever, I don’t care.

“And on THAT note, I’m going for a shower.” I say.

“Hey, I was thinking we could all go out tonight. Enjoy our night off.” Dante calls.

“Sorry, got plans.” I shrug.

“Where are you going then?” Dante asks.

“That new club that opens tonight.”

“Ah. Have fun.” Dante smiles.

“Plan to.” I grin heading upstairs to get ready, completely missing Vergil’s frown.

 

A couple of hours later I’m standing in front of my mirror looking at my reflection. I like it, even if I do say so myself. I have my hair in a half-up, half-down style with a beaded headband. My dress is royal blue with a leather corset top and a flowing chiffon mini skirt. I’m wearing six inch black leather heels. I have smoky eyes and bright lipstick.  
I head downstairs trying not to trip on the way down. I have a bit of time before I need to leave so I figure I should be able to grab a bite to eat first. As I head to the kitchen there’s a choking sound from the sofa and a wolf whistle from Dante’s desk. I turn to look at Vergil, slightly shocked that he reacted. I was expecting Dante to say something but I really wasn’t expecting Vergil to notice.  
Vergil is staring at me, mouth agape, a blush rising on his cheeks. Dante catches my eye and does an impression of Vergil. We grin at each other and I turn back to the kitchen, adding more sway to my hips as I walk. I have something to eat and then frown as the guys start to put on their coats at the same time I do.

“Where are you two going?” I ask suspiciously.

“Love Planet.” Dante grins.

“Okay. Have fun.” I say.

“You too.” Dante replies with a leer.

“I intend to. Don’t wait up boys.” I grin as Dante laughs.

I head out the door and I swear I hear an animalistic growl but I don’t care.

 

 

A few hours later and I’m dancing away with three hot guys on the dancefloor. My friends left an hour or so ago. Lightweights! I’ve already decided that I’ll be going home with one of these guys I just haven’t decided which one yet. I’m dancing with one guys hands on my hips grinding my ass against him when I suddenly spot Vergil sitting at the bar, watching me with a scowl.  
I hesitate for a second, wondering what he’s doing here but then one of the other guys come up to the front of me. I wrap my hands round his neck, still grinding against the guy at my back. The third guy seems to have wandered off but I’m not bothered by that. The guy in front places his hands on my waist and the guy behind starts to nuzzle against my neck. I throw my head back with a moan as he nibbles on my neck.  
Suddenly a hard grasp on my arm pulls me out of the guy’s arms and away from them. I open my mouth to yell at the person who grabbed me but freeze when I see it’s Vergil! I just stand there looking at him with my mouth hanging open like a moron. He looks at the guys I was dancing with and growls, making them decide on a quick exit. I frown at their retreating back but then shrug.  
Vergil wants to interrupt my fun then fine! I’ll just have to have fun with him instead. I smile at him and start swaying my hips to the music again. He looks at me with an undecipherable look in his eyes and releases my arm so I can dance how I want. I move close to him, my hips moving the whole time and he places his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him so that every time I move my hips I’m rubbing against the front of him.

“You’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you? You don’t even care whose hands are on your body, do you?” Vergil growls into my ear.

“I’m a lot happier now the hands on my body are yours.” I purr back.

“From now on MY hands are the ONLY hands that will touch your body. Your body is mine! Mine to do with as I please.” He whispers, hands tightening possessively on my hips.

“Mm, only yours.” I moan back, scraping my nails down his clothed chest.

“I will fuck you whenever and wherever I want. I will use any of your holes I want. I will make you cum when I want to and as many times as I want to. Maybe I’ll even stop you from having any orgasms until I decide you’ve begged enough. I will taste every inch of your body. I will mark you so that everyone will know you’re mine! That’s what you want isn’t it slut?” He growls as his eyes turn red.

“Fuck yes!” I groan feeling my juices soak through my panties at his words.

“Now!” He growls pulling me along behind him.

I whimper in need as he pulls me along. I’m expecting him to lead me out the front of the club and back home but he doesn’t. He pulls me out a back entrance to the alley at the back of the club. I gasp as my back hits the wall and he leans up against me. 

“Keep them there!” He orders as he pins my wrists to the wall above my head.

“Vergil! We can’t do this here! Someone might see!” I gasp as he starts undoing my dress.

He places his hand round my throat, not squeezing just holding, and I suddenly have his lips on mine. I struggle for half a second, worried that someone might see us, but then I open my mouth. My head spins as he ravishes my mouth. I moan and my hands grip his hair pulling him down into me. I wrap a leg round his legs and I honestly can’t remember why I was hesitating about this. I don’t care if someone sees us I just need HIM.

“Hands back where I told you.” Vergil growls.

I put my hands back, gasping for breath. Vergil takes his coat off and folds it, placing it on a dumpster next to us. He then undoes the zip of my dress and peels it down my body. He folds it carefully and puts it on top of his coat. He growls deeply as he sees me in my panties and heels, nothing else. 

“Fuck! You filthy little slut! Your panties are ruined from your wetness!” He groans, sliding them down my legs. 

“Wetness you caused.” I whine.

“That’s right! I caused this! I will be the only one who will ever cause this again! By the time I’m done with you, Baby, you will NEVER find satisfaction with anyone else again.” He states quietly, holding my ruined panties up to my face.

“Open those stunning legs of yours so I can taste that gorgeous wet pussy.” He says, putting my panties into his trouser pocket.

I whimper and do as he says. He stares into my eyes as he kneels in front of me. He uses a finger on each hand to open my pussy to him.

“So wet, so ready for me. Aren’t you Baby? You want me in your hot little cunt, stretching you, pounding over and over until you scream my name.”

“Yes, yes! Fuck yes! Please!” I whimper.

“Such a slut! You don’t even care that someone could see us. I bet you wouldn’t care if I told you Dante was at the end of the alley watching us, would you.” He breathes against my slick pussy.

“Fuck!” I whine, straining to stay upright as my legs weaken.

“He isn’t but you’d get off on it, wouldn’t you?” He asks and then pushes his tongue against my clit.

“Yes!” I cry, hands winding into his hair.

“As long as you remember that you are MINE! I am the only one allowed to touch you! Understand?” He growls then sucks my clit into his mouth.

I arch and cry out, hands tightening in his hair. He growls against my pussy, looking into my eyes with a hungry glint. 

“So wet! Look how wet you are already My Filthy Little Whore.” He groans, pushing a finger into my pussy and then lifting it so I can see the liquid coating it.

“So wet for you. Wet because of you. Because I want you.” I gasp.

He smirks and there’s a rumbling sound in his chest. He pushes two fingers into my pussy and rubs his thumb against my clit. I moan and start bucking my hips into his fingers. He pulls his fingers out then pushes three in, stretching me deliciously.

“Your sweet little cunt looks so good stretching round my fingers, soaking my hand in your juices. Does it feel good Baby? Do you like being filled by my fingers?” 

“Fuck yes! Vergil, please! I’m so close, so close!” I whine, pressure building in my stomach.

“Are you, Baby? Is that why your pussy is tightening around my fingers?” He asks, thrusting his fingers furiously whilst pressing harder on my clit with his thumb.

“Yes!” I cry.

Just as I hit that precipice and start to fall over the edge he removes his hand entirely. I whimper in frustration and angry tears start to roll down my cheeks.

“I told you, only I can allow you to cum and I’m not ready for that yet, Baby.” He laughs, looking up at me.

“Vergil! Please!” I beg, bucking my hips against the ache in my pussy.

“My name sounds so good when you moan it like that, Baby.” He groans, eyes flashing red.

“Fuck me and hear me scream it then!” I moan.

“Soon, Baby, soon.” He murmurs.

I whine and he chuckles, leaning forwards to lick a swipe up my slit. I throw my head back, eyes rolling up at the sensation. He growls and I look down at him. He’s staring up at me as his mouth latches on to my clit. I moan his name but can’t seem to drag my eyes away from his gaze. He starts to alternate between thrusting his tongue into my pussy and sucking on my clit and I almost topple as my legs give out.  
He grabs me by the ass and holds me up where he wants me. I find myself rubbing my pussy into his face and he’s making satisfied little humming noises as he tastes me. I start constantly moaning as he continues pushing me faster and faster towards climax.  
Suddenly he bites down on my clit and growls. I cum screaming his name, completely uncaring if someone hears or sees us. My vision flashes white and if it wasn’t for his hands I’d have fallen to the ground. When I come back down he’s still kneeling in front of me and he’s licking his lips.

“You taste so fucking good. I could just eat you out or tongue fuck you forever and never get tired of your taste. Your face is so brilliant when you cum and your voice as you scream my name in ecstasy is such a turn on.” 

He stands up, gripping my waist until he’s sure I can stand. He kisses me again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth to tangle with mine. I moan as I taste myself on his mouth and run my hands into his hair. I feel him move his hands and undo his trousers. He lifts me up by my ass and I wrap my legs round his waist, gasping and throwing my head back as his cock rubs against my pussy.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, Slut? Ready to be stretched and pounded? I’m going to fuck you so well you’ll never want anyone else but me again.” He growls into my ear.

“Fuck me, please!” I whine, scratching along his still clothed shoulders.

He doesn’t thrust up into me though, he drops me on his cock instead. He impales me in one go, hitting the deepest part of me. I arch back and scream his name as he stretches me so much it hurts just a little. He begins to move me up and down staring at my breasts as they bounce to his rhythm. 

“Fuck! Your pussy is so wet and so tight! I can feel you stretching bit by bit! Feels so good!” He pants as he continues to make me fuck him.

“Vergil!” I cry out.

“Your breasts look magnificent bouncing for me, Baby! Do you like this? Do you like your tight little cunt stretching for me? Do you like the feel of my cock pounding you?” He growls, biting down on my shoulder.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” I scream getting louder and louder.

“Cum for me Baby! I wanna feel your wetness soak my cock, run down to my balls! I wanna cum in your pussy and feel you fill up with my seed.” He moans as his movements get more erratic.

He bites down on my neck and sucks a mark there. Marking me as his. Claiming me and making sure everyone knows. He squeezes my ass hard as he continues to move me up and down his dick.

“Who do you belong to? Who is the only one who will ever get you off again? Tell me!”

“You Vergil! Vergil!” I cry.

“Say it again! Who owns you? Who owns this tight wet little cunt?” 

“Vergil!” I scream long and loud as I shatter around him.

My eyes close and I see flashes of colour as I feel my pussy tighten around him and my juices run freely. I come back down still being moved on him and panting against his shoulder. I raise my head and look into his eyes.

“You’re mine too!” I growl.  
My declaration tips him over the edge and he cums with a roar of my name as his seed fills my pussy. He stops moving me but continues to thrust lightly as my cunt milks him dry.  
We stay like that for a little while, neither willing to let the other go. After a couple of minutes I shiver as the cold air blows against my sweat drenched skin. Vergil pulls out and places my feet back on the ground, holding me until he knows I’m stable. I pull on my dress and he wraps his coat around me to warm me up. 

“I meant it you know.” He says quietly as we head home.

“Meant what?” I ask a million emotions running through my stomach.

“That you are mine. I love you too much to share you.” He says refusing to meet my eyes.

“I love you too.” I reply.

“You do?” He asks as he whips his head up to look at me.

“Yes. I have for a while. I was so worried you were about to say this was just a one off!” I state.

“Never! I want to hear you scream for me again. I want to fuck you so hard and for so long you won’t be able to walk for weeks and I’ll have to carry you everywhere.” He growls animalisticly.

I smile at him as a shudder runs through me and I feel myself getting wet again.

“You’re wet again already aren’t you, slut? Ready for me to fuck you again?” He growls.

“Yes.” I whisper back, trying not to moan at the sensations his words cause.

“Home. Now! I’m gonna get your scent all over my bed and never let you leave it again.” He groans picking me up and sprinting all the way home.

I think he broke the speed limit just running to fuck me.


	46. Vampire's Love (Dante's Version) "Vampire Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts the same as Vergil's but becomes very different.
> 
> Warning- Vampire so it involves drinking blood during sex.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Cosmic. Hope you like it.

“Fuck sake! I should’ve stayed overnight like my sister suggested.” 

I’ve been driving my jaguar f-type through crappy, bumpy little back roads for three hours already and now it’s pouring down. I can barely see through the windshield and the roads are becoming more mud than they are roads. I’m having to crawl round the bends in the road at a snail’s pace so that I can see and so the car doesn’t slide. I just had to be stubborn and decide to drive home, didn’t I?  
To make matters worse I’m pretty sure I’m lost. I must have made some wrong turns in the rain. I drive through a pot hole and cringe at the grinding sound that comes from underneath my brand new car. That’s all I need, to kill the car and be lost in the dark and rain. I suddenly find myself turning onto what I think is a little road. As it turns out though, it’s actually a driveway.  
As I drive along it I see a huge dilapidated manor house in the middle of a field. Great the only sign of civilisation for hundreds of miles and it’s a fucking building that will probably fall down on my head! I pull up outside and dash to the front porch. Getting a closer look at the building I have to admit it doesn’t look as bad as I thought. Less dilapidated, more unkempt.  
I reach out to knock but then I realise the front door is ajar. Guess I was right about it being abandoned at least. I can at least hide inside from the rain until it stops. I look at my phone and see that there’s no signal. Of course not! I feel like I’m in a crappy horror film for crying out loud! I walk cautiously through the doorway and I’m surprised about how good the inside is.  
The place looks amazing! It’s spotless and looks like the homes of millionaires that you see in ok magazine and stuff. Crap, did I just enter someone’s home without permission? Can’t people shoot you for that? I freeze and look around. I can’t see any lights. I listen carefully but can’t hear anything. There must be fifty rooms and that’s just the ones I can see from here! 

“Hello?!” I call.

“And who would you be?” A deep male voice says from behind me.

I jump and spin in shock and as I do I trip. Before I can hit the floor the man catches me and pulls me back up. I freeze as I’m stood upright, gazing into the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. The person those eyes belong to doesn’t look bad either. He has floppy silver hair which frames his eyes brilliantly. He’s wearing a long red coat over a shirt that doesn’t hide the muscles underneath.

“I do love a beautiful swooning damsel in distress.” He laughs, keeping an arm round my waist so I’m pushed against him.

“Hey! I’m NOT a damsel in distress! And I didn’t swoon!” I cry indignantly.

“Then what are you doing here, Babe?” He smirks.

“I got lost in the rain.” I mutter.

“See? Damsel in distress.” He grins.

“I’m… oh, whatever! Do you have a phone I can use please?” I ask.

“Rain’s knocked the phone line out, sorry. Feel free to stay the night and try to find your way home in the morning.” He shrugs.

“Uh… I think I’ll just head out now.” I say nervously, realizing that I’m alone and unarmed with a strange huge man.

“Look, Babe, I SWEAR you’re safe here. I won’t hurt you.” He says, a loose hold on my wrist.

“Okay.” I say after a minute.

“Good. My name is Dante. Now, let’s get you something to eat and drink, shall we?” He smiles.

I tell him my name and he leads me to a kitchen that’s bigger than my whole apartment! He makes us both a coffee with whisky added and heats up some pizza. He leads me through to a living room with a jukebox and a huge TV. There’s also a pool table on one side of the room.

“You wanna game?” He asks, nodding to the pool table, noticing my look.

“I don’t know how to play.” I reply, finishing my pizza.

“I’ll teach you.” He shrugs.

“Okay.” I reply shyly.

 

 

Three hours later I’ve finally got the hang of it. Dante’s spent the entire time alternating between being funny and using the idea of teaching me as an excuse to rub against me and grope me. It’s been so much fun though! 

“Hah! I win!” I cry potting the last ball and throwing my hands in the air.

“Beginners luck!” He grumbles.

“Was not!”

We laugh together when the clocks strikes three a.m. 

“Wow is that the time already? You should get some sleep.” Dante says.

“Yeah, I guess.” I reply hesitantly, expecting some kind of come on.

“I’ll show you to your room.” He smiles.

He leads me to a huge room with an orgy sized four poster bed. He lends me one of his shirts to sleep in and heads to the door.

“Where do you sleep?” I ask quietly.

“The other end of the hall. I… I’m allergic to sunlight so I have to sleep in a room with protected windows. I sleep all day and I’m awake all night.” He explains.

“You sound like a vampire.” I laugh.

He just frowns slightly and I realise what a moron I am!

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make fun of you. It must be hard never being able to go out during the day.”

“You get used to it.” He smiles sadly.

“I really am sorry. At least you don’t have to worry about me saying stupid things as I’ll be gone before you wake up tomorrow.”

“No! No it’s fine. You’re funny. Honestly, you can stay as long as you want. It’s nice to have some company for once.”

“Thanks but I really should head off in the morning.”

“Okay. Listen, no matter what happens you MUST NOT come into my room during the day! One small ray of sunlight and I’ll be in trouble.” 

“Okay, I swear I won’t. Thank you for being so kind.”

“I was being nice, don’t mistake nice for kind.”

“Um, okay. Goodnight then.” I reply nervously.

“Goodnight, Babe.” He smiles and leaves.

I change into his shirt and crawl into the bed. I’m asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow. 

 

“Oh come on! Fuck!” I scream, hitting the steering wheel with my hands.

I woke up an hour ago to the sunlight streaming through my window. I got up and had a shower and then went into the living room to leave a note for Dante to say thank you. When I walked in there was a plate of fried breakfast sitting there under a metal lid and a glass of pure orange juice. There was also a note:-

Hey,  
Made you breakfast. Hope it’s still warm  
When you get it. Thank you for an interesting night.  
Feel free to stay longer if you wish.  
D x

Looks like I’m going to HAVE to stay at least until he wakes up. My bloody car won’t start and my mobile still has no signal and the battery is about to die too. I can’t call anyone and I have no idea about mechanics so I can’t fix what’s wrong with my car!  
I climb out of the car and slam the door in frustration. I have tears running down my cheeks in frustration and no idea what the fuck to do! No matter what Dante says I can’t just hang out in his house whilst he sleeps and hides from the sun all day. Can I? What’s my other option though? I have no idea where I am therefore I have no idea where the nearest town is so I can’t walk!  
I head back into the house and go to a landline phone I see on a table in the hall. I hold the receiver up to my ear but there’s no tone. Must still be down from the storm. I slump onto Dante’s sofa and stretch out. I decide to watch some TV until he gets up.  
Suddenly there’s a huge crash from upstairs. I jump up and run towards Dante’s room where the sound came from. I hesitate outside the door to his room, remembering what he had said last night. I knock on the door gently.

“Dante?” I call, ear pressed to the door to hear any sound.

“I’m fine! Go away!” He cries from the other side of the door.

I hear him scream in what sounds like pain and I can’t just leave him. He must have fallen and broken something or hurt himself somehow!

“Dante! I’m coming in!” I warn him.

“No! I can’t control myself! Go away! I don’t want to hurt you!” He cries.

I hesitate for a second, wondering what he means but when he screams again I can’t leave. I open the door a sliver, just enough to slide my slim frame through, trying desperately to not let any sun in. I close the door and look around trying to figure out where he is. I finally spot him curled under his quilt on the floor by his bed. There’s an overturned bedside table which, I’m guessing, is what made the huge bang I’d heard.

“Dante?” I say quietly, bending down near him.

“You should leave!” He whines.

“I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay.” I reply stubbornly.

“I’m fine! Now leave!” He growls.

“I’m not going to believe you’re fine until I see for myself.”

“If you see me now, you’ll hate me.” He replies sadly.

“No I won’t.” I swear quietly.

I get fed up of his hiding so I grab his quilt and yank it off him. When I see him I freeze. He has blood red eyes and huge fangs. He hisses at me and lunges, grabbing me and pinning me underneath him. I gasp in fear as he pins my wrists above my head.

“W… what are you?” I whisper.

“A vampire, Babe. I swear I didn’t know this would happen.” He winces in pain.

“What do you mean? Let me go, please!” I whine.

“I enjoyed last night so much I broke your car so you would stay for an extra day or two. I didn’t realise that having your scent and heartbeat here for so long would cause my hunger to rise so hard. I tipped my table over in frustration and I told you to stay out but you wouldn’t listen! Why didn’t you listen?” He shouts.

“I thought you were hurt.” I whimper.

“I can’t stop myself! I can’t control my hunger. I’m going to drain you dry. I’m so so sorry! I never meant for this!” He says, tears falling from his eyes.

“Okay.” I reply calmly, turning my head so he can have access to my neck.

I don’t know why I’m so calm in the face of my death but I am. I’m not scared. I’m not angry. I’m just calm. He doesn’t seem like a bad guy even though his is a vampire. Even though he deliberately made sure I had to stay here today. I gasp when he gently licks over my pulse. He makes purring noise as he inhales my scent. He scrapes his fangs over my pulse point and without meaning to I arch and moan at the sensation.  
He moves my wrists so he can hold them both in one hand then runs his other hand down my arm to the collar of my top. I gasp as he rips my top down the front and then does the same with my bra. I look at him and see that his eyes have gone back to blue.

“Y… you’re not going to kill me?” I ask confused.

“My bloodlust is still there, I will have to feed from you but I want to make sure it won’t hurt.” He replies sadly.

“Okay.”

“I… I could turn you?” He asks.

“You can?”

“Yes.”

“Then do it. Please.”

He nods and stands, picking me up and laying me on the bed. I honestly can’t say why I want him to turn me but I do. What IS it about this guy? I stay last night even though I didn’t know him, I stay this morning instead of trying to leave, I come into his bedroom even though he told me I’d be in danger and now I’m fine with the idea of him draining and turning me. I moan as he stands over me, stripping his shirt and trousers off.  
His body is all lithe muscle and as he pulls his trousers down I noticed that he’s going commando and his cock must be about ten inches long! My clit throbs just at the sight of him. He leans towards me and strips my trousers and panties off, growling when he sees how wet I am already. He grips my thighs and opens my legs as wide as they’ll go, licking his lips as he stares at my exposed pussy.  
I whimper and writhe at the look in his eyes. He looks up to my face and smirks then he slowly kneels down until his face is level with my dripping cunt. He inhales a deep breath and moans at my scent. I whine and try to writhe but I can’t move because of his grasp on my thighs.  
He licks along my slit and I cry out, arching. He sucks my clit into his mouth and I grab his hair in my hands as I scream his name. He growls at the taste of me and plunges two fingers into my pussy. I cry out and beg him to fuck me. He chuckles against my clit and starts thrusting his fingers in and out, curling them so they hit my g-spot over and over again.  
I can feel the pressure building in my abdomen and my top half is twisting and arching while my legs are still pinned by Dante. Just as I’m about to cum he removes his mouth and fingers, making me whine with longing. He chuckles again and starts kissing his way up my body. I moan and arch when he licks over my nipples, first one then the other. He kisses all the way up until we’re face to face.  
He kisses me hungrily, plunging his tongue into my mouth when I gasp. His hands reach my breasts and start to squeeze and knead them, making me moan more and more. When his tongue retreats mine follows it and it’s my turn to plunder his mouth. I catch my tongue on his fangs and I can taste blood. Dante growls and sucks on my tongue.  
I can feel his cock tapping against my clit and I wrap my legs round his waist, moaning. He runs a hand down to grab his dick and rubs it against my clit until I’m throwing my head back and begging him to fuck me. He just chuckles and carries on. I grab his hair in my hands and pull him down so I can bite his neck. He shouts out a curse and pins my wrists to the bed by my head.

“You sure you want this?” He growls at me.

“Yes! Please, Dante, please! I want you! I need you! Please just fuck me already! Fuck me and turn me please!” I beg.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes for fuck’s sake! I’m sure! You already had a little taste of my blood. You loved it and I bet you can’t help but imagine how much better drinking all of it would taste. Gulping huge mouthfuls of my blood as I lay helplessly beneath you.” I whisper.

He lets out a guttural cry as his eyes bleed back to red and thrusts himself into me in one go. I scream his name and fight against his hold on my wrists but he just tightens his hands. I tighten my legs around his waist as he pounds into me over and over again. He releases my wrists and kneels up, grabbing my hips in a bruising grip. I pull myself up so I’m straddling his lap and he uses the grip on my hips to lift me up and drop me down his dick, hitting the very deepest part of me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and scratch down his back as he makes me fuck him.

“You look so beautiful like this.” He whispers into my ear before nibbling down my neck.

“Fuck! You feel so good!” I moan.

“Cum for me, Babe.” He whispers again.

Oh I’m so close. So close. I can feel that I’m on the precipice of my climax. I just need something… MORE to push me over the edge. I whimper as he continues to lift me up and drop me down, telling me to cum. He growls as his cock twitches inside me and I realise he’s desperately holding back his own orgasm until I’ve had mine.  
He suddenly bites down on my neck and it pushes me over that edge. So much happens at once. I cum screaming his name as he growls, sucking my blood down in huge gulps and then he cums inside me holding me close until my clenching cunt milks him dry.  
My climax seems to go on forever until I’m just floating away. I’m vaguely aware when Dante lowers us down to the bed, never removing either his cock or his teeth from me. Then there’s nothing, just a floating sensation in the dark. I feel something pushed against my mouth and then something starts dripping into it. It tastes so good that I start gulping it down until I’m almost drowning in it.  
I seem to drink it forever as I float in a little cloud of euphoria but then it’s taken away and I whimper. I want it back! It was so good! The blackness starts to come back and I whine. My eyes flutter open slightly to see Dante moving me up to the pillows. He wraps himself round me and pulls the quilt over us. He notices me looking at him and he leans down and gives me a tender kiss.

“Sleep now, Babe. When you wake tonight we’ll go hunting.” He whispers tenderly.

“Humans?” I croak.

“Only the bad ones.”

“Did you use some kind of powers to make me agree to all this?”

“No. I would NEVER do that!” He denies firmly.

“Then why was I so okay with everything?”

“Because you’re the other half of my soul and we were meant to be together. Now sleep. Your body will go through changes whilst you sleep and I can teach you all about your new abilities tonight.” He smiles lovingly.

I close my eyes and drift off into the darkness feeling safe and loved and cared for, for the first time in my whole life.


	47. The Quiet Librarian (Fluffy Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Vergil be interested in someone like you?
> 
> This one is all fluffy not smutty.
> 
> Written for- J4DE. Hope you like it.

The Quiet Librarian

 

Oh God! He’s back! I can’t believe he’s back. I’ve been working in this library for years now but I’ve never seen someone like him in here before. He’s been here for the last three days in a row. He just comes in, pulls a bunch of books from the shelves and sits here for the rest of the day reading. He is so good looking! He’s extremely tall with alabaster skin. He has piercing ice blue eyes and white hair in a stand up style.  
I end up trying to find ANY excuse to go near him. I can’t concentrate as I’m too busy staring at him. I’m not stupid, I know he’d never be interested in me. I’m too short, too shy, too quiet and I’m not pretty. I still can’t help wishing I was good enough for him though. I turn round to sort out the recently returned books, my back to him and the counter. Someone taps their knuckles against the counter and I turn back round.

“Sorry, how can I…” I freeze as I see him standing there. 

He raises an eyebrow at me with a slight smirk.

“How can I help?” I manage to croak out, blushing profusely.

“I’m trying to find a certain book but I can’t figure out which shelf it would be on.” He replies.

“Sure, I can help. Which book is it?” I smile timidly.

He tells me which book and I smile.

“This way.” I say.

“You don’t need to look it up?” He asks confused.

“No. It’s my favourite book.” I smile shyly.

“Mine too.” He smiles.

I look down at the floor and blush. I lead him to one of the aisle right at the back of the library, pulse jumping as it’s the most disused part of the whole library. I pull the book down and hand it to him. As he takes it our hands brush. I gasp quietly as I feel a shock run up my arm. I blush, looking back down at the floor and hoping he didn’t notice my reaction. He reaches out and pushes my chin up so I have to look at him. I freeze in shock as he slowly lowers his head and presses his lips gently against mine.  
I have a moment where I’m too shocked to do anything but then I moan and lean into him. He hums in happiness and deepens the kiss, licking along my lips until I open my mouth for him. One of his hands grips my hip and pulls me into him and I gasp as I feel his erection pressing against me. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I first saw you.” He gasps as he pulls away.

“You have?” I squeak in surprise.

“Why wouldn’t I want to kiss someone as beautiful as you?” He frowns.

“I’m not beautiful!” I laugh.

“Yes you are.” He replies sternly.

I just blush and shake my head. 

“Will you go on a date with me? Tonight when you finish work?” He asks.

“Yes.” I reply shyly.

“Great! I’ll wait for you to finish work then! My name’s Vergil by the way. Probably should’ve introduced myself before kissing you.” He chuckles.

“I’m (Y/N).” I reply.

“What a beautiful name.” He smiles as we head back to his table.

I spend the rest of my shift in a daze. My lips tingle the whole time. I’m no virgin but I’ve NEVER been kissed like that before!

 

 

A few months later and I still can’t believe that Vergil and I are a couple. He comes across as this scary, closed off guy but to me he’s sweet, kind and loving. He takes me out for romantic dates or snuggles up on the sofa with me to watch chick flick movies and eat ice cream. The sex is AMAZING too! He’s so gentle with me.  
I just got told the library is closed today due to electrical problems so I have the day off. I decided to surprise Vergil so I’m on my way to Devil May Cry to take him to lunch. I walk through the entrance but I can’t see either twin anywhere. Instead there’s a tall, dark haired man standing by Dante’s desk. 

“Hm, now what’s such a beautiful woman doing on her own?” He practically purrs at me.

I smile and blush at the compliment, looking down at the ground.

“No need to be shy Darling, I won’t bite… unless you ask me to.” He winks.

He walks up to me and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, running his hand across my cheek after he does. I step back and open my mouth to tell him I’m in a relationship but before I can, there’s a growl from the doorway. I whip my head round in time to see Vergil’s eyes flash red and he pulls Yamato.

“Get the hell away from MY woman!” Vergil’s snarls at the guy.

“YOUR woman? SHE didn’t say anything about being with someone.” The stranger smirks.

“Vergil, please don’t!” I beg stepping towards him.

He looks at me and growls, making me blink and step back. A shiver of fear runs down my spine at his reaction. I’ve never seen him like this. I knew he had a jealous streak but I never thought he’d hurt me… until now. He steps towards me and I take two quick steps back, flinching as I do. Vergil freezes and blinks at me, eyes going back to blue.

“Well, this has been fun but I must be off now. Here’s my number little beauty, if you decide to upgrade.” He smiles at me.

“I’m not interested.” I mumble, refusing to take his card.

He shrugs and smirks, walking out of the building.

“(Y/N), look at me please, Love.” Vergil says pleadingly.

“J… j… just stay away from me please.” I mutter as I walk a wide path around him.

“Please (Y/N)! Listen to me! I swear I would NEVER hurt you! I was just jealous. Love, please.” He pleads, holding my arm gently.

“You scared me. I just… need some time to think.” I mumble looking at my feet.

He releases me slowly and watches me walk out with a heartbroken look on his face. I wander down the street, my mind whirling with a million thoughts. I love Vergil, I really do. I don’t think he’d hurt me but he DID scare me and for a moment I honestly thought he was going to.  
I reach my home in a daze, not even realising I’d walked that far. I crawl into my bed and curl up round a pillow, crying softly, still wondering what I should do.

 

I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I know its pitch black and I’m waking with a start. I lay there for a minute wondering what woke me. Suddenly there’s a dull thud from downstairs. I get up and silently creep to the top of my stairs, peering down in the darkness. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” A male voice chuckles as I’m blinded by a flashlight beam.

I gasp in fear and run to my bathroom, locking the door and bracing against it. I pull out my cell phone, which I’d luckily left in my jeans pocket, and call Vergil.

“Love, I’ve been waiting for your call all day! Please you have to forgive me!” He cries down the phone as soon as he answers.

The intruder starts banging on the door and shouting horrid things to me about what he wants to do to me. I start sobbing.

“Vergil! Help me please!” I sob down the phone.

“Where are you?” He demands as I hear rustling which sounds like him grabbing his coat.

“At home. Someone broke in.”

“I’m on my way Love.” He says sternly.

“Hurry!” I scream out as the battering on the bathroom door gets harder.

I hang up knowing that he’s on his way and continue to brace against the door. It takes the intruder about three minutes to start breaking the lock and suddenly, with one last kick, the door flies inwards and knocks me to the floor. I look up in terror as the intruder stands over me with a leer on his face. He grabs my ankles and kneels between my legs, hands going to the button of my jeans. I just freeze, turning my head and squeezing my eyes closed. I bite my lip to hold back my sobs as my jeans come undone.  
Suddenly there’s roar and the intruder is yanked into the hallway by an enraged Vergil. Vergil’s eyes are glowing red and I can see he has claws too. He starts hitting the intruder over and over again and I know he’s going to kill him. 

“Vergil, stop! You’re going to kill him! Stop!” I yell, jumping up and trying to grab Vergil’s arm.

Vergil looks at me but this time I don’t get frightened. I can see the love in his eyes for me.

“I’m okay, Vergil. Let him go. I’m okay.” I say to him gently.

Vergil growls and drops the guy to the floor. The guy runs away terrified. 

“Are you hurt, Love?” Vergil whispers.

“No. I’m okay, Baby.” I reply.

“I would’ve killed him. I NEED you to understand. I’m not a good man! I’m a half-devil! I will always react violently over certain situations, it’s just the way I am. I swear, though, I would NEVER EVER hurt you, Love. Please forgive me for scaring you!” He says, eyes and nails back to normal.

“I believe you and I forgive you, Baby.” I say, wrapping my arms round his waist ad snuggling into him.

“Move in with me.” He murmurs.

“What?” I gasp in surprise.

“Move in with me.” He asks louder this time.

“Are you sure you actually want me to?”

“Yes.” He states.

“Then yes, I will move in with you.” I smile.

 

Vergil and I have been living in a lovely little apartment together for five months and we’re so happy. I’m heading home after yet another hard day at work. The library is taking part in a scheme to get more people to visit it and I’ve been run ragged for a week! I’m achy and I just want to go home and have a nice hot bath.

“Baby? You home?” I call as I close the front door after me.

“Hi, Love. You look stressed. Again.” Vergil states.

“I am.” I smile, feeling the stress melt away.

Vergil walks up to me and sweeps me up into his arms, bridal style.

“What are you doing?” I laugh.

“I’m going to make love to you then cook you dinner whilst you relax in the bath.” He replies sweetly.

“Aw my knight in shining armour.” I grin.

He smiles down at me and I feel so overwhelmed by my love for him. He lays me gently on the bed and starts to undress me. I go to sit up and help but he gently pushes me back down. He smiles at me and continues stripping my clothes off. When I’m naked he kneels up just so he can look at every inch of my body. I squirm slightly at the scrutiny even though he does this every single time. He has a look of wonder on his face like he can’t believe I’m really his.  
I lean up to curl my hand round his neck and pull him down so I can lay a chaste kiss on his lips. He follows me down as I lay back, not breaking the kiss. He licks along my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him. He slides his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch, and I moan. He pulls back as we gasp for air and moves his knees so he’s kneeling between my legs. He leans over me and kisses me again.  
I wrap my hands in his hair and moan at the taste of him. He begins to kiss down my neck and I arch into him. He runs his hand down between my legs and starts to rub my nub, making me cry out. He kisses down to my breasts while still rubbing me and I moan as he sucks my nipple into his mouth. I arch and clutch at his shoulders as I feel pressure building in my stomach.  
He moves his mouth to my other nipple and uses his free hand to rub and tug on the nipple he just left. I’m moaning, arching and whimpering while I cling on to Vergil, trying to keep myself grounded. He moves his fingers on my nub faster and I soon feel my climax crashing over me. I tense all over and scream Vergil’s name. He raises his head to watch me shatter for him and smiles.  
He kisses my cheeks and neck as I come back down, gasping for breath. He smiles and runs a thumb over my cheek bone as I blink at him in satisfaction. He runs his fingers down, through the valley between my breasts, over my stomach to between my legs again. He circles the entrance to my core with a finger and I whine when he finally pushes a single finger into me. I buck my hips hoping he’ll give me more and he chuckles, thrusting a second finger in.  
He begins to move his fingers in and out of my core and I begin to whimper at the sensation. He knows exactly what spots to hit and which ones make me writhe and he uses his knowledge to slowly push me to the edge of release. 

“Vergil, please! No more teasing!” I beg.

He smiles widely at me and stands up. I whine at the loss of his fingers but quiet down when I realise he’s getting undressed. I watch as more and more of his body is revealed and moan when I see his hard shaft jutting out from his body. He crawls back onto the bed and lines the tip of his shaft up with the opening of my core. He looks into my eyes as he slowly enters me, making me gasp and moan as I stretch for him.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers, kissing me.

“So are you.” I whisper back.

He grins at me and begins to move, thrusting into me deeply but gently. The only sound in the room is our heavy breathing, my moans and the sound of skin on skin. Vergil is also alternating between kissing me and whispering how much he loves me. I wrap my legs round his waist and cling onto his back as I feel the pressure building again. I begin to whimper as my climax coils tighter and tighter.  
Vergil looks into my eyes and gives me a knowing smile. He moves a hand down my body to between my legs. He begins to rub my nub to the time of his thrusts and I’m so thankful for his demonic stamina. Suddenly my orgasm slams into me and I scream Vergil’s name, nails digging into his back slightly. He grunts as he reaches his climax too, calling out my name as my core clenches down on him. We keep eye contact the whole time.  
When we finish Vergil carefully slides out of me and lays down next to me on the bed. We curl up together and Vergil runs his hand up and down my back soothingly.

“I love you, My Love.” Vergil whispers into my hair.

“I love you too, Baby.” I whisper back, nuzzling into his chest.

“Marry me?”

“What?!” I gasp, leaning up to look at him.

“Marry me? I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together.” He says earnestly.

“Yes!” I squeal, wrapping myself round him tightly.

Even a quiet librarian like me can have a happy ending I guess.


	48. 7 Minutes in Heaven (Dante/Vergil/Female Reader/Lady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a slow night at Devil May Cry Dante, Vergil, You and Lady decide to play 7 minutes in heaven.
> 
> Warning- F/F content.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Briana. Hope you like it.

7 Minutes in Heaven

 

“Fuck! It’s such a slow night tonight.” Lady growls in frustration.

“Slow month.” I quip from where I’m lying along the couch.

“Is it strange that we’re all bored because there’s nothing for us to kill?” Vergil says from the end of the couch where he’s sitting with my feet on his lap.

“Nope.” Dante shrugs from where he’s sitting with my head in his lap.

“Well, what shall we do instead then?” Lady demands.

“We can go to Love Planet.” Dante says.

“No!” The rest of us shout.

“Okay! Jeez it was just a suggestion.

“We could go out for dinner? There’s a nice restaurant just opened down the street.” Vergil says.

“Too much effort to dress up for a posh restaurant.” I reply.

“What about we play a game?” Lady suggests.

“Like what?” I ask.

“I don’t know.” She admits with a frown.

“What about seven minutes in heaven?” Dante suggests.

“Yeah, why not?” I reply excitedly.

“That’s great for you three, you’re all in a relationship with each other!” Lady moans.

“It’s a game Lady, it’s not like I’m gonna get jealous.” I reply with a smile.

“Plus we share well.” Dante grins.

“Except with other men.” Vergil growls.

We all laugh at his possessive streak and he snarls at us, slapping my ass as I stand up. I yelp but smile at him. Dante grabs a bag whilst I write our names multiple times on separate strips of paper. I add the paper to the bag and Dante shakes it. We all do rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes first.

“I got… Dante.” Lady says, pulling a slip from the bag.

“Let’s go then.” Dante says, rubbing his hands in glee.

I lock them in Dante’s office and set the timer for seven minutes. I go and sit back on the sofa with Vergil. I lean my head back and close my eyes. Vergil rests his hand on my thigh and starts running it up and down. I moan and open my legs slightly. He hums in satisfaction and turns to face me. I open my eyes and look at him as he swaps hands so he can run one up my thigh to the hem of my skirt.  
He leans down and starts kissing me hungrily. I open my mouth so he can ravish me with his tongue and I moan as his hand reaches up my skirt to brush against my panty clad pussy. I mewl as he begins to kiss down my neck, nipping lightly at a sensitive spot below my ear. I run the hand not trapped by Vergil’s body up into his hair, gripping it tightly. He growls at the feel of me pulling at his scalp.  
He grabs my hip and pulls me over so I’m straddling him. He buries his face in my cleavage and I lean back, grinding myself against his erection. He growls and starts running both hands up my skirt and rubs his thumbs against my panties to cause friction on my clit. I moan and grind harder.  
Suddenly the timer goes off and I jump. We look at each other and laugh. I get up and unlock the door to the office, expecting to see Dante and Lady looking rumpled. Instead I see Dante holding a bleeding nose and Lady looking pissed. I raise my eyebrows but don’t say anything.

“Are we still playing?” Vergil asks looking at the pair with a smirk.

“Yes.” Lady says sitting back on Dante’s desk.

Dante flops down in his chair and I bite my lip to try not to laugh. Dante sticks his hand in the bag and pulls out my name. He grabs my wrist and practically runs to get me in the office as Vergil sets the timer and locks the door. As soon as we hear the lock Dante grabs me by the ass and lifts me so I can wrap my legs round his waist. He pushes me against the door and pins my wrists above my head.  
He slams his mouth down on mine and I’m really glad his nose has stopped bleeding. I open my mouth for him and moan when his tongue plunges in. He lets go of one of my wrists to squeeze one of my breasts. I pull away from Dante’s mouth and moan at the pleasure/pain of his grasp and he growls at the friction between our bodies. He releases my other wrist and moves his hand to my panty clad pussy.

“You and Vergil were playing out there, weren’t you?” He whispers into my ear before nibbling on the sensitive spot on my neck.

“Yes.” I moan, moving my hands so I can wrap my hands in his hair.

“Put them back. Now!” He growls, making me whimper as I put my hands back.

There’s a tearing sound and I feel him pull my knickers off me. I grind against him, trying to get friction where I need it. 

“So wet. Fuck Babe, you’re practically dripping for me. You want a good fucking, don’t you?” He growls.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” I whine.

He bites down on my neck and I call out. He grinds his trouser covered erection against my clit and I start moaning at the sensation. He growls as he buries his head into the skin between my neck and shoulder.

“Seven minutes is up!” Vergil yells through the door, unlocking it.

Dante groans as he puts me down. I whine at the almost climax and the throbbing in my clit. Dante grins at me as we head out to the main room. I stomp over to the bag and pull out a slip. It has Lady’s name on it and we head into the office, ignoring the guy’s lecherous grins as they lock the door and set the timer.

“So, what happened between you and Dante?” I ask as Lady sits on the desk.

“Thought you said you wouldn’t get jealous?” Lady asks.

“I’m not. I just wanna know so I can tease him mercilessly about it.” I grin, desperately trying to ignore my juices running down my thighs.

“He got cocky about making out and I didn’t appreciate what he was saying.” She shrugs.

“Sounds like him.” I giggle, rubbing my thighs together.

“Looks like you’ve got a problem there.” She winks.

“What are you gonna do? Offer to help me out?” I laugh.

“Well I admit both Trish and I have been wondering what you’d taste like.” She says, tapping the desk in front of her face.

I gasp, looking at her in shock. I’d always thought there was something going on between her and Trish but I never thought either of them would be interested in me! I bite my lip and walk over, perching on the part of the desk she’d tapped. She stands up and pushes me down on my back so I’m lying across the desk. She smiles at me and pushes my skirt up, moaning when she sees that my pussy is bare and how wet I am.  
She digs her nails into my thighs and pushes them open wide, making me whine. She bends her head down and licks a long swipe along my slit, making my hips jerk. She tightens her nails and I know she’s drawing blood. She sucks my clit and I cry out, grabbing her hair in my hands. She hums at the feeling and I moan as she plunges her tongue into my pussy. She starts alternating between sucking my clit and tongue fucking my pussy whilst her nails dig in deeper and deeper. I’m writhing and moaning as the pressure builds in my stomach. Due to the work the twins have put in I’m already close to the edge so it doesn’t take long until I’m screaming out my orgasm. She continues to tongue fuck me until my aftershocks are finished, licking up every last drop of my juices.  
When I can think straight again I sit up and look at Lady as she stands over me, licking her lips. I grab the front of her shirt and pull her down into a searing kiss, moaning as I taste myself on her tongue. I run my hand up her skirt and moan when I feel how wet she is. I push my hand past her knickers and plunge two fingers into her hot wet pussy. She arches and moans but I don’t allow her to break my kiss. Her hands tug on my hair and I welcome the pain of it as I thrust my fingers in and out of her hard and fast.  
I curl my fingers inside her so I scrape against her g-spot and she whines into my mouth. Just as she starts to quiver I pull my fingers from her and release her from my kiss. She whimpers at the loss, blinking at me drunkenly. I grin at her and slide onto my knees on the floor. I push her skirt up to her waist and make her hold it for me then slide her knickers down her legs.  
I moan at the sight of her pussy above my face and run a fingertip up her slit. She whimpers but keeps a hold of her skirt. I use my index fingers to open her for me. I see her legs quiver in anticipation and smile, knowing I’m pushing her to the brink. I lean my head up and bite down on her clit. She screams and starts trying to grind herself on my face. I move my mouth so I can plunge my tongue into her cunt and I moan at the sweet taste of her.  
I plunge my tongue in and out of her pussy as I move a thumb up to rub her clit and she cries out for me. I push my thumb against her clit harder and move it faster whilst thrusting my tongue. She’s begging me to make her cum and it’s such a turn on that I can feel my own pussy dripping and my clit throbs. Suddenly she’s coming in my mouth and screaming my name. I remove my tongue and lick it back and forth along the inside of her slit until her orgasm finishes and I’ve cleaned every last drop of her cum.

“Wow.” She gasps when she can breathe again.

“Thanks. Mm you taste good, Little Girl.” I whisper into her ear as I stand up.

“So do you.” She moans.

“Times up!” Dante yells through the door as we hear the lock click open.

I hand Lady her knickers and grin wolfishly. She blushes slightly and walks out ahead of me. As we head out of the office Lady’s cell rings and whilst she talks on it I curl up on the sofa with the guys. Dante grins at me, looking from me to Lady and back again so I just shrug. It’s not like I’m ashamed of what I just did with her. Vergil runs his hand up my skirt, humming in approval at my lack of panties which Dante proceeds to pull from his trouser pocket and show off. Vergil raises an eyebrow at me and I squirm at the hungry look in his eyes.

“I have to go.” Lady says.

“But we were just getting started!” Dante whines.

“Well, Trish just got home so I want to go say hello.” Lady says.

“Bye!” We call as she walks out.

Before I can even register what’s happening I find myself being lifted over Vergil’s shoulder and carried upstairs. I yelp in surprise but then moan as Vergil slaps my ass. He carries me into the bedroom that all three of us share and flops me down on the bed. I lay on my back with my skirt bunched up at my waist and both brothers standing over me. My breath hitches at the look in their eyes.

“So, I get you all wet and ready for US and Dante gets your panties of so WE have easier access and then YOU let LADY make you cum?” Vergil demands to know.

“Yes.” I reply cockily.

“What was that?” Dante asks, slapping his belt down onto my thigh.

I twitch and cry out at the pleasurable pain of Dante’s belt, which I hadn’t even realised he’d removed. Vergil grabs my ankle and gives it a squeeze to make me concentrate on him.

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry Sir.” I whimper after taking a second to remember his question.

“Stay still.” Dante orders me.

“Yes Sir.”

The guys get undressed and I’m whining as more and more of their bodies are exposed. When they’re naked they both lean over me. Vergil rips my skirt off whilst Dante tears my shirt and bra open. Dante pins my wrists above my head with one hand whilst leaning down to suck on one of my nipples, playing with my other breast with his free hand. Vergil pins my legs wide open by my thighs. 

“So, what did she do to make you cum? What did you LET her do?” Vergil whispers against my pussy.

“S… she tongue fucked me and s… sucked my c… clit.” I moan, arching into Dante’s mouth.

“Is she better than me? Is she better than Dante?” Vergil whispers.

“No! No she’s not better than either of you.”

I expect Vergil to eat me out but instead I scream his name as he plunges two fingers into my pussy. Stretching me without warning. Dante bites down on my breast and I cry out, straining against his grip. My eyes fly open as both brothers suddenly disappear. I look at them and they seem to be devouring me with their gazes. 

“Hands and knees now!” Vergil orders.

I do as I’m told and Dante crawls in front of me, kneeling down so his cock is level with my face. He grabs my hair and makes me raise my face so I’m looking at him.

“Did you enjoy what Lady did to you?” He growls.

“Yes sir.” I whisper back.

“Do you enjoy what we do to you?” He asks.

“Yes! Please just fuck me please!” I beg.

I feel a slap on my ass and I yelp but I can’t turn my head as Dante’s grip is too tight. 

“Did you enjoy making her cum?” Vergil growls, rubbing his cock against my clit.

“Yes!” I whine.

“More than you enjoy making US cum?” Vergil groans, swirling his cock around the entrance to my core.

“No!” I cry, being wound tighter and tighter by their actions.

Dante is still holding my hair whilst he strokes his dick right in front of my face. Vergil is gripping my hip tightly with one hand whilst pushing just the head of his cock into my aching pussy. I realise they are both feeling insecure about what happened between Lady and I.

“I love both of you! I’m attracted to both of you! What happened between Lady and I means nothing! It was just some fun. I’m not about to decide I prefer women to you two! You’re practically sex gods for fuck sake! Now please fuck me! I need you both, please!” I cry out.

Dante brought my mouth down on my cock at the same time Vergil shoves his dick into my pussy. The cry I sound is muffled by Dante’s thrusting as he fucks my mouth. Vergil makes the same rhythm as Dante as he fucks me from behind. Every time Vergil thrusts in he slaps my ass, making me moan around Dante’s cock. Every time I moan Dante twitches and groans.  
I move my hand up and start to play with his balls and he shouts out. I push my ass back into Vergil every time he thrusts in and he groans, digging in his fingers tighter. I squeeze down on Dante’s testicles and bite down on his cock, just enough to put pressure, and he comes with a roar of my name. I swallow everything he pumps into my mouth and then lick him clean. He pulls out of my mouth with a pop and slumps back on the bed.  
Vergil starts pounding into me harder, slapping me over and over until my ass is bright red and burning. His cock hits deeper and deeper on every thrust until I cum screaming his name and scraping my nails down Dante’s legs. Dante hisses and seems to be enjoying the show Vergil and I are putting on. As my pussy walls clamp down on Vergil’s cock he cums with a shout, digging his fingers into my flesh hard enough to bruise. He empties himself inside me and when he’s milked dry I collapse down on the mattress.  
Vergil pulls out and flops down next to me. Dante chuckles and grabs my arms, pulling me up so I’m lying across his chest. Vergil slides up so his head is resting on my legs. We stroke each other’s skin and run our hands through each other’s hair. I doze off feeling safe with my two men. The loves of my life.


	49. An Alien Experience (Dante/Female Alien Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're an alien warrior on Earth to find your Fathers killer and Dante keeps getting in your way. (female alien reader)
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Briana. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long but i just rescued a couple of very ill kittens so i've been nursing them back to health.

I walk down the dark alley and a rat scurries across my path. My lip raises in disgust. What a nasty little planet! I miss my home. It’s such a lovely, clean and bright planet. You can see for miles and at night the stars are so bright! I want to go home but I can’t! Not until I’ve hunted down my quarry and eradicated him from the universe. He will pay for the death of my Father! He will pay with his blood and his pain!  
I’ve been following his trail for three earth days now but every time I get near him some idiotic human with white hair and a red coat gets in my way. Now, I admit, he’s a good warrior and a lot tougher than other humans but he’s still pissing me off! He’s hot though. So hot! I get wet just thinking of him. Stop it! I have a mission here! That mission is NOT sex! Even if it would be hot kinky sex.  
I hear a scream and run towards it. Even if it’s not my prey someone still needs help. I run down the alley that the scream came from and there he is! My quarry! I have him now! I stop his blade just as it’s about to hit his victim and she runs away into the night screaming. Our swords clash over and over again until he manages to knock my sword from my hand. I roll along the ground to escape his next blow and manage to grab my sword as I come back up. As I turn he manages to slice my arm. I cry out but don’t pay it much attention, it’ll heal.  
Suddenly there’s a shot in the night and a bullet flies past my ear and hits MY prey in the shoulder. In my slight distraction my quarry lands a staggering blow and manages to escape, running into the shadows and vanishing. The annoying human saunters up to me and reaches a hand out. Like I need his help to stand! I growl at him and stand on my own.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” I cry at him.

“Saving your Latino ass.” He smirks.

“I was fine!”

“You were hurt.” He says, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m already healed you dumbass!”

“I thought you were human?” He says, confused.

“W… what else would I be?” I ask quietly, realising I’ve made a mistake.

“A half-devil like me.” He frowns.

“A what?!” I cry.

“A half-devil.”

“They exist here?” I gasp.

“Yes and if you’re not a half-devil like me then what are you? Because, Babe, no human heals like that.” He says pointing to my arm.

“An alien.” I reply quietly.

“What?!” He asks, mouth gaping open.

“I’m an alien!” I say louder.

“Like, E.T phone home?” He smiles.

“What?”

“It’s a phrase from a film. About an alien… it doesn’t matter.” He sighs.

“He got away.” I mutter darkly looking in the direction my prey went.

“Yep. They do that sometimes. I’ll get him eventually.” He shrugs.

“He’s mine!” I say angrily.

“Hey! He’s on my planet… I can’t believe I just said that… and he’s killing humans that I’m supposed to protect.”

“He’s from MY planet and he killed MY Father!” I scowl.

“So, how about we work together then? We both track him down but I’ll let you kill him.” He replies.

“Sounds… good actually.” I mumble.

“Where are you staying?”

“Nowhere. I was hoping to be home by now.”

“Well, then, you can stay at mine.” He says turning to walk away and gesturing for me to follow.

I shrug and follow him. I may as well. It’ll be nice to actually rest for a while. He leads me through the streets until we get to an almost abandoned area and he leads me to a building called Devil May Cry. We enter and I look around in disgust.

“This place is filthy!” I exclaim.

“Hm, Vergil must have cleaned.” He shrugs.

“This is the place AFTER it’s been cleaned?! You’re joking right?!” I cry in disbelieve.

“What? It’s not that bad.” He shrugs.

I just blink at him as I look around. There’s pizza boxes and whisky bottles all over the floor. Oh well, it’s not my place. Dante goes and sits on his sofa, legs splayed open. I go and stand in between his legs and look down at him.

“So, which room will I be staying in?” I ask.

“Well, you can either take the sofa… or you’re welcome to bunk with me.” He smirks up at me.

I look at him, splayed out the way he is and figure why the hell not? I drop to my knees, still between his legs. He looks shocked but soon gets a smug grin on his face as I run my hands up his thighs. I look into his eyes as I slowly undo his trousers releasing his already hard cock.  
He is huge! Bigger even than the males of my planet! I lick my lips and he groans. I lean down and place a gentle nip on the tip of his dick. He cries out and grabs my hair in his hands. I moan at the pleasure/pain of his grasp. I engulf his whole cock in my mouth and make it go deep into my throat making Dante shout out.  
He uses the grip on my hair to move my head so my mouth is bobbing up and down on his shaft. He’s rough and seems uncaring about my comfort but that’s what I like and every time he pushes me too far and I gag he’s quick to pull me back up. I use my hands to pull and stroke his balls and he’s swearing and moaning non-stop above me. 

“I’m gonna cum!” He moans.

I hum and squeeze his balls causing him to cum in great spurts down my throat with a cry of my name. I swallow everything and then lap up anything that’s left on his cock. When I’m done I sit back and look at him. He has his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He’s asleep! Pity. I was hoping he’d have as much stamina as my people do but I guess not. I stand up but just as I’m turning away to head upstairs I’m grabbed by the waist. 

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you yet.” Dante growls, standing up and throwing me over his shoulder in one move.

“I thought you were asleep.” I reply to his ass.

“Oh, Babe, I’ve not even started yet. I’m going to use your sweet little body for hours. I’m going to fuck you so well you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“You wish! I’m a lot tougher than a human, you know!” I laugh.

“I bet you I can do everything I just said!” He laughs with a slap to my ass.

“You’re on!” I grin.

He carries me to the bedroom and drops me on the bed. I spread out on the bed as I watch Dante strip off. I have to admit he has a brilliant body. Muscled and lean, powerful. When he’s naked he smirks at me. I smile back and start stripping off my clothes, slowly. By the time I’m naked Dante’s eyes have gone black with lust and his cock is dripping.  
I get up on my hands and knees and crawl over to him. I stroke his dick once, twice when suddenly I’m thrown down on my back on the bed.

“You helped me earlier now I need to repay you.” Dante smirked.

He crawls up my body until he’s lying between my legs that he holds wide open with a tight grip on my thighs. I moan as he lowers his head and licks along my slit. He hums in happiness and I look down at him. He seems to be lost in some kind of bliss as he licks me and sucks on my clit. Obviously he gets pleasure from giving pleasure. Or he just REALLY likes the taste of wet pussy.  
All thought is swept from my mind when he suddenly bites down on my clit and I scream in surprised pleasure. I’ve never understood how pain can be pleasurable… until now. When I open my eyes again Dante is smirking up at me still lying between my legs.

“Never had that before?” He asks.

“N… no.” I stutter.

“Wow you’re in for a treat.” He grins.

He leans back down and starts fucking me with his tongue whilst using a thumb to rub my clit. I’m writhing and moaning, arching my hips up to his face. I can feel the pleasure building in my stomach and I know it’s not going to be long before I explode around him. Just as I’m about to hit my peak he pinches my clit and pushes a finger of his other hand into my ass. I come apart, screaming his name as the wave of pleasure/pain crashes down on me.  
Just as I come back down and open my eyes Dante pushes a second finger into my ass and bites down on my clit. I scream his name again as my just finished orgasm flares back to life again. My hands move to his head and I wrap his hair round my fingers, pulling his head down into me. He thrusts a third finger into my ass just as I start coming back down, making my orgasm go on and on.  
When I finally come back down Dante removes his fingers from me and starts moving up my body. He kisses and nips his way up until he can kiss me hungrily, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moan as I taste myself on his tongue. He grabs my hair and yanks it making me gasp so he can ravish my mouth even harder. I cry out into his mouth as he bites down on my lip, drawing blood.  
Damn he’s good! I’m starting to climb up to my peak again just at that sharp little sting. I can’t think, my brain just refuses to work. All my senses are full of this man. All I can see is his eyes which are now glowing red. All I can feel is his body warming mine. All I can taste is him mixed with the taste of my blood and juices. My nose is full of his arousing musk scent. All I can hear is our combined moans.  
He starts to rub his cock up and down my slit and I whine trying to push him into me with my hands on his ass. He chuckles and kneels up between my legs. I look at him and then yelp in surprise as he grabs me by the waist and spins me round onto my hands and knees. I look over my shoulder at him and see he has fangs and claws as well as the red eyes. He grabs my hips, digging his claws in slightly and I shiver at the look in his eyes.  
Without any warning he suddenly shoves his length into me. I arch my face down to the mattress, moaning at the feel of him stretching me marvellously. He begins to pound into me whilst thrusting his fingers back into my ass. I cry out and bite down on the mattress beneath me. He manages to hit my sweet spot on every thrust so it’s not long before I’m hitting my peak again.  
Just as I’m about to crash into my climax he pulls out of both my holes but before I can whine at the loss, he shoves his cock into my ass. I scream at the overpowering pleasure I feel at being filled so much. I never knew just how pleasurable this could be. It’s almost too much pleasure but not quite. Dante reaches round and starts rubbing my clit. I’m now racing towards my climax as I’m screaming over and over into the mattress below me.  
Suddenly he pinches and twists my clit and I plunge over the edge into my orgasm with a never ending scream of Dante’s name. A few more thrusts and he follows me into the void, spurting into me in huge waves as he roars my name. When we’re finished we collapse into a sweaty pile, Dante gently pulling out of me.

“That was… amazing!” I gasp.

“Really. Do say more.” Dante smirks breathlessly.

“I never knew pain could increase the pleasure before.”

“Babe, that’s nothing compared to the pleasure/pain I’m going to show you.” He says darkly crawling back over me.

Over the next several hours he shows me a lot. He really does use my body up. Although it’s only four days that I can’t walk for, not a week, so I count that as a win for me.


	50. Leather is Best (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a leather fetish and Dante's more than willing to play with that.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Anonyony. Sorry for the wait.

“What can I getcha?” I ask the Greek God that’s just sat at my bar.

“Whiskey and pizza.” He says quietly.

“Come on, Dante. You know as well as I do that we stopped serving food half an hour ago.” I reply sternly.

“Ah come on Babe! I’m hungry from saving the world all day!” He whines.

I open my mouth to reply but just then my ex walks in with his new ‘girlfriend’ giving me a smirk as they take seats at the bar.

“Two beers and some fries.” My ex calls over.

“I’m serving a customer and we stopped selling food half an hour ago.” I reply politely, biting my tongue to stop the sarcasm coming out.

“Fine! Crappy dump.” My ex mutters.

“Hey! I happen to like this place. If you don’t, get lost.” Dante snaps.

“Here’s your whisky and I’ll get your pizza out ASAP.” I say to Dante, giving him a wink.

“How comes HE gets food?” My ex snaps.

“Special case.” I reply, deadpan.

“Should’ve realised you were fucking him. What with all the leather he wears.” My ex snarls.

“What?” My ex’s girlfriend asks looking confused.

“The slut has a thing for leather and hands, don’t you?” He sneers at me.

I freeze in complete embarrassment. It’s true, I DO have a thing for a nice pair of hands and leather. It’s actually why I find Dante so attractive but I never planned on Dante ever finding out. I never planned n doing anything about my attraction to him. Then it occurs to me that he called me a slut! That son of a bitch! We broke up because HE cheated on ME! I look at him ready to scream at him but before I can blink Dante has smashed my ex’s face into the bar, pinning him there.

“Apologise to her now!” Dante growls dangerously.

“I’m sorry!” My ex sobs.

“Now, get out!” Dante tells him, throwing him to the floor.

My ex grabs his screaming girlfriend and runs from the bar and I swear his trousers look very wet suddenly. When he vanishes Dante turns to look at me. I feel a blush blaze across my cheeks and I look down at the ground. Dante opens his mouth to say something.

“I’ll go do your pizza.” I blurt out and then almost run to the kitchen.

When I enter the kitchen the other barmaid is just getting ready for her shift. She looks at me with a worried look on her face.

“Are you okay? You look like you might have a temperature.” She asks.

“Um, actually, no I don’t feel so good. Can you cover for me?” I ask her.

“Yeah sure.” She replies with a smile.

“Dante wants pizza.” I say as I head to the rear entrance.

“Okay.” She grins.

I head home, dreading the next time I meet Dante. How am I going to look in his eyes?

 

A few days later and I’m doing the night shift again. I haven’t been able to concentrate all night because I know Dante will turn up at some point. He always does. My nerves are shot and I’ve just spilt the third drink in a row. I’m seriously considering going home early again but I refuse to change my routine to ease my embarrassment. I serve a drink and apologise to the customer for spilling his last one just as Dante saunters in.

“What’ll it be?” I ask him, taking a deep breath and plastering on a smile.

“Usual, Sweetheart.” He smirks.

I blush as I hand him his drink.

“I’ll go order your pizza.” I murmur.

As I turn to head to the kitchen Dante grabs my hand. I look at him shocked trying to ignore his leather clad hand on mine. I get really turned on by big hands. Not chubby hands but those males’ hands that are long fingered and look like they could pick you up with just one hand. Leather does it for me too. The feel and smell of it really gets me going. Now here’s Dante, a guy I really like, with hands that turn me on and leather gloves I love to imagine running over my body and he’s holding my hand!

“You’re not going to disappear on me again, are ya?” He asks, running his thumb over my hand.

“W… what? N… no of course not.” I stammer, getting wetter and wetter as his hand runs over mine.

“Good. It really ruined my night when you didn’t come back.” He pouts.

“D... did it?” I ask, finding it hard to breathe as he rubs his leather covered palm against the back of my hand.

“Yeah. I thought I’d scared you when I attacked that dick of an ex of yours.” He replied seriously.

“No you didn’t! I just… felt ill.” I state.

“Feelin better now?” He whispers, leaning closer to me as his gloved hand runs up my arm.

“Y… yes.” I gasp, rubbing my thighs together as my clit begins to throb.

“Really? You seem hot.” He replies, adding a little more pressure with his hand so I can feel the ridges in the leather glove.

“No I’m fine.” I sigh.

Just then a group of people walk into the bar and I jump back.

“I’ll be with you in a sec.” I tell the crowd and then head to the kitchen to order Dante’s pizza. 

I head back out to finish off my shift, doing my best to not look at Dante as I do. When my shift ends I head out the backway and go home.  
I’m walking through the darkened streets and I swear I’m being followed. I look round but I can’t see anyone. I speed up but can’t shake the feeling. I turn a corner and yelp as I walk into someone. Hands grab me to stop me falling back. I look up and am completely shocked to see its Dante holding me.

“Sorry Babe, didn’t mean to scare you.” He says sheepishly.

“Were you following me?” I gasp.

“Yes. I wanted to make sure you got home safely but when I realised you were scared I figured I should let you know I was here.” He shrugs.

“I was scared because someone was following me!” I cry in disbelief.

“Um… sorry?” He smirks.

“Go away.” I snap, walking round him and continuing home.

He just walks along behind me. We finally reach my house and I turn to him.

“This is me.” I say, gesturing to my home.

“Not gonna invite me in?” He grins.

“No.”

“Fair enough.” He shrugs.

I go to turn away but he grabs my arm and swings me back round. Before I have a chance to realise what’s going on his lips are on mine. I freeze at first but then I moan, opening my mouth to him. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and runs his gloved hand up my back, under my shirt. As I feel the leather touch my skin I can’t help the groan that comes out. Dante moans back and tightens the hold on my back. I pull away with a gasp.

“I’m sorry. I just… I just can’t do this right now.” I mutter.

“It’s okay. There’s no rush Babe. I’ll wait as long as you want me to.” He says quietly.

“Thanks. I… I’m gonna head in now.” I reply.

“See you tomorrow.” He whispers in my ear, before turning round and walking away.

I head into my house after he disappears but I swear I feel his eyes on me right up until my door closes. 

 

 

It’s been six weeks since our first kiss and Dante has been true to his word. He’s been patient with me and hasn’t tried to make me rush into anything. Every night he’s come into the bar and then walked me home after my shift. Every night he’s kissed me hungrily then left.  
We’re walking back to mine in silence, Dante is on high alert looking out for any danger. I’m lost in thought. Every night it’s become harder and harder to let him leave. Every night I’ve gone to bed, alone, feeling too hot and throbbing with arousal. My dreams have been full of the feeling of his gloved hands roaming my body. Every morning I wake feeling aroused and needy, having to take care of myself before I can get up.  
We reach my house and I blink in surprise about how quick the walk seems to have been. Dante pulls me round and looks at me with a little smile that he seems to save just for me. He leans down and pushes his lips against mine. He nibbles my bottom lip until I open my mouth for him. He plunges his tongue in and swirls it round every bit of my mouth. I moan as he runs one hand into my hair, tugging it sharply. The other runs up my back under my top, leather scraping against my skin in a very erotic way.

“Come in.” I gasp when Dante pulls away.

“Are you sure?” He asks quietly.

“Yes.” I whisper.

He looks me in the eyes for a few seconds then lifts me up bridal style and carries me to my door. He barely waits long enough for me to open the door. I point the way to my bedroom and he heads straight towards it. When we get inside he drops me on the bed making me yelp and then crawls over the top of me. He leans down and starts kissing me ravenously. My hands roam over his back, loving the feel of the leather of his coat.  
I’m moaning continuously and Dante starts to strip my clothes off. He rips my top down the centre when he realises he’ll have to stop kissing me to remove it otherwise. Next it’s my bra that he rips exposing my breasts to the leather of his holster straps. I cry out and throw my head back at the sensation. Dante groans at my reactions. He pulls me tighter to his chest so the leather digs in, making me cry his name in ecstasy. 

“Fuck! You really do have a thing for leather, don’t you?” He moans.

“Yes.” I gasp, blushing and trying to squirm out from under him.

“Good. I wear a lot of leather. Even my belt is leather.” He says, grabbing my wrists.

I blink at him trying to figure out what he means. He kneels above me, still holding my wrists, and pulls his belt off with the other hand. I look at him, trying to control my pounding pulse as I wonder what he’s about to do. He wraps the belt around my wrists, tying them together, and I moan as I feel the leather encase my skin. 

“I’m going to fuck you with my coat and gloves on so all you feel is leather. My fingers are going to touch every inch of your skin until you’re screaming my name as you cum.” He growls in my ear.

“Oh God!” I cry as his words and the belt make me so wet I’m sure he can see it through my jeans.

“Wrong name Babe, but I’ll teach you the right one.” He grins.

I gasp as he grows claws and shreds my jeans, ripping them off. He growls when he sees how wet my panties are. I moan at the animal glint in his eyes. He hooks my tied wrists over my bed post and crawls his way down my body, running his hands over me as he goes. I arch into his touch loving the feel of the leather gloves and the sight of his oh so long fingers gliding over my skin.  
He lies between my legs and runs a fingertip under my panties and along my slit. I cry out as I feel the leather rub against my clit. 

“I’m going to get you a set of underwear made of leather and see how turned on you get when I make you wear it ALL day long.” He growls, making me writhe underneath him.

“D… Dante! No more teasing please!” I whine.

“You seem pretty desperate considering we’ve only just started.” He smirks.

“I’ve been waiting for this for six weeks!” I whimper, bucking my hips up as he pushes a leather clad finger into my pussy.

“Have you? How much have you wanted this?” He asks, adding a second finger and making me moan at the feel of so much leather stretching me.

“I’ve dreamt about this every night! I’ve made myself cum every morning thinking of this! Please Dante! Please!” I beg as he thrusts faster.

“You’ve made yourself cum?” He asks, stopping his fingers.

“W… what?” I gasp unable to think and trying desperately to get him to continue.

“You made yourself cum?” He repeats slowly, pulling his fingers out completely.

“Y… yes. I’m sorry.” I say quietly, thinking that he’s angry with me.

“Don’t be sorry, there’s no reason to be. Show me.” He answers, untying my hands.

“W… what?” I gasp in shock.

“Show me how you make yourself cum.” He growls, eyes flashing red.

I moan and run my hands down my body. I use one hand to pinch and twist a nipple and the other to rub my clit. I start off slow but when I watch Dante become more and more ruffled by watching me I start rubbing faster, bucking my hips into my hand and moaning his name. As I start reaching my peak my legs automatically close to put more pressure on my hand but Dante grabs my thighs and forces my legs open wide. The feel of his leather gloves and his long long fingers coupled with his aroused growl throw me over the edge and I scream incoherently as my orgasm crashes down.  
I feel wetness coat my fingers and my thighs are quivering as Dante holds them roughly. I can see his demonic aura surrounding him as he fights his aroused urges and I love how dangerous and predatorial he looks. Without even thinking I bring my fingers up to my mouth and suck them clean. My actions finally break Dante’s control and he’s suddenly just on me.  
He plunges his fingers back into my pussy and I cry out at the feel of the rough leather scraping against my walls. He kisses me like an animal, all tongue and teeth and I grab his hair in my hands. He growls and pins my wrists down with one hand again, keeping his fingers of the other hand inside me.  
He pulls his fingers from me and holds his hand in front of my face. I moan as I see his gloves are glistening with my juices, long fingers coated thickly. I gasp as he puts his fingers into his mouth and licks them clean. His eyes close in ecstasy and he moans in approval.

“You taste so good! I’m going to spend hours down there later.” He says passionately.

I just whimper, bucking my hips against him. He kneels up, pulling me with him. Before I know it, he has his trousers undone and he’s aligning his cock with my body. He slowly lowers me and I groan as he fills me, stretching me almost to the point of pain. He’s still fully dressed so I’m surrounded by leather. The leather of his coat, his trousers, the straps from his holsters and his gloves are all driving me wild.  
I cry out as he lifts me up and drops me down, over and over, fucking himself with me. I moan his name and arch back as he leans down and bites my neck on a sensitive spot. I start moving my hips to grind against him as he lifts and drops me. He growling continuously at the feel of being sheathed in my hot wet heat.  
He pushes me back down and grips my hips to his as he pounds into me. I run my hands up his chest and he takes one of his hands away from my hip just long enough to push my hands under one of his holster straps, trapping them there. His leather trousers are rubbing against my legs, his jacket is brushing against my sides and his gloved hands are bruising my hips.  
The feel of the leather and the scent of Dante is driving me wild and I can feel myself hurtling to my peak. He has his eyes wide open, looking at every inch of my face so he can catch the slightest shift in my expression, learning all the ways to drive me higher and higher. He moves his hand and pinches my clit. At the feel of the leather on my most sensitive part I shatter around him.  
My hands clench into claws as much as they can and I can see my nails have dug into Dante’s chest enough to draw blood. It seems to egg him on even more and he pounds into me harder. My vision turns white and I scream his name as my climax hits me in overwhelming waves.  
A few more thrusts and Dante follows me into paradise. He roars my name in a great dramatic demonic cry and then bites down on my neck enough to make me bleed and cry out even louder. My legs wrap round his hips as he stills, pulling him in even deeper. It feels like my climax continues for hours.  
Dante pulls out of me and then collapses with his head on my chest. I don’t even mind the weight as I pant, trying to catch my breath. He groans and then flops over to my side instead of lying on me. I turn over and nuzzle into his chest as he wraps the flaps of his coat around me and holds me closer with his arms.

“That was… wow!” I grin once I have my breath back.

“Thanks, Babe.” He laughs.

“Stay the night?” I whisper, suddenly nervous that he might leave now he’s got what he wanted.

“Babe, after this, I’m not sure you’re ever going to get rid of me again.” He replies seriously.

I smile and move even closer to him.

“I love you, Babe.” I hear him whisper just as I fall asleep.


	51. A Vampire's Love Sequel (Vampire Vergil/Vampire Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did things work out for you and Vampire Vergil after he turned you?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning- Vampire's so blood drinking is involved.
> 
> Written for- Monster-Teeth. Hope you like it.

“If my life is what you wish, My Love, My Princess, I give it willingly.” He whispers, running his hands weakly down my back.

No! I pull back away from his neck so I can look down at him spread underneath me with a happy smile on his face.

“Why would you allow me to continue?” I gasp, shocked that I had wanted to kill him.

“I’ve been alone for so many centuries, My Love, that I would willingly give my life to feel the love I feel for you for even a second.” He smiles at me.

“I love you too, My Vampire. Don’t do that again.” I growl sternly.

He laughs and lunges at me, rolling me onto my back and kissing me passionately.

“I swear I will not, My Love.” He smiles, pulling away.

I just smile lovingly up at him. I run my hands down his cheeks and I can’t believe how my life has changed. Yesterday I was a dying woman who had never really lived. I was all alone. I was lost in the rain. Now here I am never having to worry about death again with a man who loves me enough to die for me. I’m so glad I didn’t stay at the hotel after all now.

“Shall we go hunting, My Princess?” He asks, face showing his love for me.

“Yes.” I whisper before kissing him again.

 

 

It’s been fifty years since that fateful night when I was turned. Vergil and I are still together although I’m truly wondering why. I’m so bored of this life! It was great at first. We had a huge wedding on a gorgeous summer evening. It was beautifully dressed in lights so no one even bothered to ask why we were getting married at night. Then ten years passed and people started commenting on how I looked younger than my little sister. Vergil explained that it was time we left so we faked our deaths and stayed away. It broke my heart but at least I had ten extra years with my family.  
We left the country for forty years and then came back. I was upset to find out that my sister had had three children and her eldest had had a child too. I couldn’t meet them all I could do was watch from the shadows. It suddenly hit me just what immortality meant.  
It wasn’t all bad though. Vergil and I were so in love in the beginning. He taught me how to scent the evil on bad people so I knew who to hunt and who not to. If I lost control at any point he was right there to stop me from hurting anyone. He’s a great guy but I’m bored! I’m so bored of this life that Vergil and I had yet another argument and he stormed off to hunt on his own.  
So here I am sitting in our library, the room we first met in, waiting for him to return and wondering why I’m still here. There’s only thirty minutes till dawn. Where is he? I get up and start pacing, worried that he’s going to get caught in the sun. Wait, if I don’t love him then why am I worried?  
The door bangs open and I rush out to it. Vergil comes crashing to the ground as he bursts through the front door. I instantly smell a lot of blood and run over to him. I turn him over and see a huge gape in the flesh near his heart. Someone tried to stake him! I shut and lock the front door and using my vampire strength manage to drag him up to our bedroom. I lay him on the bed and strip him off. 

“Vergil. Vergil, Baby, can you hear me?” I ask, tears streaming down my face when I see the wound properly.

“Hmmm.” He mutters, eyelids fluttering.

I put a bandage on his wound and then slice open my wrist on a fang. I put my wrists to his mouth and he starts drinking me in. I moan at the sensual pull I always feel when I feed him. It’s an arousing dizziness and it feels like there’s a direct line between my wrist to my clit. I get wet in a rush and my clit starts throbbing.  
I watch his wound heal and when it’s completely closed I pull my wrist away. He clings to it and moans but I tug harder and he releases me. I run to the door and lock it up tight then strip naked and, for the first time in three years, crawl into the bed with Vergil. I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat.

 

 

I wake the next night to Vergil smiling down at me and running his fingers through my hair. I place a hand over his heartbeat and lay a gentle kiss on his chest. 

“You healed me.” He whispers.

“Yes.” I reply.

“Did I take too much blood?” 

“No.”

“Why did you heal me? It would’ve been the perfect way to escape, letting me die.”

“I don’t want you dead! I may have been getting bored but I still love you, Vergil. I just… Forgot until I thought I’d lost you.” I declare, leaning up to look in his eyes.

“I love you too, Princess.” He smiles, cupping my cheek with his palm.

“What happened?” I ask quietly.

“Hunters. I wasn’t even hunting, I just figured I’d walk around and give you time to leave me. They caught me unawares and managed to shove half a stake in my chest but I managed to shift enough that they missed my heart. I managed to escape and get back here.” He replies nonchalantly.

“Are we in danger? Do we need to leave?” I asked panicked.

“No, we’re safe. I just wandered a little too far.”

“Okay.”

“We should go hunt. Replenish the blood we’ve both lost.” He suggests quietly.

“Is it safe?”

“Should be.” He shrugs.

We get up and dressed then head out into the night.

 

 

We get back home a couple of hours later and we’re so happy. I was jumpy the whole time we were out but Vergil kept holding my hand and putting his arm round my waist to reassure me. We seem to have managed to get back to the way we were at the beginning.  
Vergil says something funny and I laugh. Suddenly he has a hold of my face and his lips descend on mine hungrily. I open my mouth with a moan as he plunges his tongue inside my mouth. My hands grasp his hair and one of my legs wind round his waist as he pushes me against the wall. I groan as my back hits and I fell my shoulder blades bruise.  
Vergil is ravishing me like a hungry animal. He rips away my clothing and bites me everywhere he can reach, not enough to draw blood but enough to mark. I’m just as hungry as he is. I shred his clothes, all except his beloved blue coat, and drop to my knees in front of him. I grasp his hard, throbbing cock and push my mouth down it. I bob up and down his dick and nip the head every time I reach it.  
He grabs my hair and takes over, fucking my mouth and down my throat. The upside to being a vampire is I don’t need to breathe so he can stuff my throat all he wants. He buries himself deep in my throat and cums with a growl. I swallow every drop and suck all the way up until my mouth pops off his cock with a pop. 

“Fuck that was good!” He gasps.

“You’re not telling me you’re finished are you?” I smirk at him.

“Oh no. Not even close.” He smirks.

“Catch me if you can then.” I laugh, taking off at vampire speed.  
I don’t get far before I’m scooped up by Vergil. I laugh until he rushes us to the bedroom and throws me down on the bed. I gasp as I bounce but then he’s on me. We ravish each other. Our hands are everywhere and we can’t keep our lips off each other. We roll over and over fighting for dominance.  
It’s not long before I’m pinned down underneath Vergil with him raised above me with a smirk. He wraps a hand round my throat and I moan, bucking my hips up into him. He groans at the contact and runs his hand down my body to my pussy. He keeps my wrists grasped in his other hand as he plunges three fingers into my wet core. I scream his name and try to lift my hips to make him go deeper but he pulls his fingers out until I lower them again.

“Beg me to make you cum, Princess, and I might just let you.” He whispers.

“No I won’t beg but ask me nicely and I’ll bite.” I grin showing my fangs.

“I’ll bite you whilst I make you cum if you just beg.” He growls, flashing his own fangs.

“Fuck! Vergil.” I whine.

“That’s not begging!” He says, pulling his fingers almost all the way out and swirling them round my entrance.

“Vergil! Please, please! Make me cum! Fuck me! Please!” I beg.

“Good girl.” He purrs.

He thrusts his fingers back into my pussy, deep and hard. He rubs my clit with his thumb too. I’m moaning his name and fighting his hold on my wrists as he pushes me closer and closer to my finish. As my pussy tightens round his fingers and he can tell I’m about to cum, he leans down and buries his fangs into my neck.  
I scream his name as I shatter around him. I arch and tense all over, my vision turns white and I feel like I’m shooting into space. He growls into my throat as he drinks my blood and I moan at the sensation. My orgasm continues in waves until he pulls his fangs from my neck. When I’ve finally come down Vergil is kneeling between my legs and he’s sucking his fingers clean.  
I moan at the sight and his eyes turn to me. He smirks as he finishes cleaning his fingers and then slaps a hand down on my pussy. I jerk up and yelp at the sudden contact. Vergil grabs my hips hard and thrusts his cock into my pussy. I reach up and grasp his hair as he begins to pound into me over and over. His nails dig into my skin, drawing blood.  
I wrap my legs around his waist and he growls at the change of penetration. Vergil leans down as kisses me hungrily, not changing his rhythm at all. He kisses along my jaw and buries his face in my neck, just breathing in my scent. His rhythm becomes erratic and he starts making deep grunting noises into my neck so I know he’s going to cum soon.  
I’m starting to reach my own peak too and I want us to cum together. I tighten my legs and move my hands to his back, digging my nails in deeply. Vergil shouts out and I bite down on his neck, digging my teeth in deeply. His blood rushes down my throat as I drink hard. He cries out and I feel him fill my pussy with his seed as he cums. I moan as the taste of his blood makes me fall over the edge. Our orgasms last until I can’t take it anymore and withdraw my fangs.  
We collapse into a sweaty heap and just lay there, wrapped around each other until we feel like we can move. Vergil rolls off me onto his back, pulling me with him. I lay with my head on his chest and he wraps his arms round me. 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper.

“For what?” He asks, running his fingers through my hair.

“The way I’ve been acting recently.” I mutter.

“Don’t worry, Princess. We all get bored of the immortal life sometimes.” He smiles.

“Really?” I ask, looking up at him.

“Yes.” He replies.

“I do love you, Vergil.” I say adamantly.

“I love you too, Princess. Always.” He swears.

I close my eyes and fall asleep knowing that my vampire will be with me for all eternity.


	52. Perfect Just the Way You Are (Dante's Version)(Dante/Chubby Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an overweight reader who believes Dante could never find you attractive. But can he?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Xxblackbutterflyxx. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.

Perfect Just the Way You Are (Dante’s Version)

 

I’m rushing down the street trying to make it to work on time. I work as a receptionist/assistant at Devil May Cry. It’s been about six months since Dante saved my life but I still don’t know why he gave me the job. He’s tall, gorgeous with his silky white hair and ice blue eyes and I’m just… me. He’s taken part in all my fantasies since he saved me but I know he’ll never be interested in me. I’m too short, too fat and so plain. I continue rushing down the street when I accidentally bump into a woman. A hot woman with big breasts and long legs. The type of woman Dante would be interested in.

“I’m so sorry.” I gasp.

“Stupid fat bitch! Look where you’re going!” She yells, making everyone look at us.

I look at the ground and rush away, blushing profusely and trying desperately not to let the tears fall from my eyes. I manage to make it all the way to Devil May Cry before sitting on the steps outside, burying my face in my hands and sobbing uncontrollably.  
I don’t realise that Dante’s awake or that he can hear me until he comes rushing out the door looking concerned. He kneels by me trying to see if I’m hurt and then lifts me up like I weigh nothing and carries me to the sofa. He sits down, cradling me in his lap and rubs his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Did someone hurt you? Talk to me!” He asks desperately.

“I… it’s nothing. I’m j… just being s… silly.” I gasp.

“Babe, don’t lie to me!” He warns, lifting my chin up until I have to look in his eyes.

“I just bumped into a woman and she was nasty to me, that’s all. I don’t know why I got so upset.” I shrug.

He sighs and pulls me into his chest, wrapping his arms round me. I nuzzle into him, relishing the scent of his skin. I realise what I’m doing and I jump up suddenly. Dante looks at me confused but I just avoid his gaze. I can’t stay near him or my imagination starts kicking in and I forget the reality of the situation. Dante could never be interested in a fat ugly cow like me.

“I’ve got a lot to do today.” I mumble quietly, heading to the desk.

“Okay. I’ve got a job to go to but I shouldn’t be long. Wanna grab lunch when I return?” He smiles.

“Um, maybe.” I reply, looking down so he doesn’t see my blush.

He heads out and I start my work.

 

 

“Look you fat cow, just tell me where Dante is!” A nasty but attractive woman screams at me a few hours later.

I think she’s a stripper at Love Planet and I think Dante’s taken her to bed a few times. She’s come in to ‘talk’ to him and refuses to believe that I don’t know.

“I told you, I don’t know where he is! He didn’t tell me!” I yell back.

“Look you ugly little troll, I know what you’re doing! You want Dante to yourself so you’re just trying to get rid of me! Well I’ll tell you something, little girl. Dante will never be interested in a fat lump like you when he can have a real woman, like me.” She finishes smugly.

“I know he’d never be interested in me! I’m telling you the truth! I don’t know where he is!”

“Listen here you fat c…” She starts again.

“Get out!” Dante says from where he’s standing at the door.

We spin towards him and I take a step back at the pissed off look on his face. She doesn’t seem fazed by it though. She sashays up to Dante and wraps her hands around his neck, leaning her perfect breasts into his chest. I look down and go to leave, walking round both of them. Dante grabs my arm, stopping me.

“YOU stay.” He snaps at me. 

I nod and walk back over to the desk.

“YOU leave, now! Don’t bother coming back.” He growls at the stripper.

“Me?! You’d chose that fat bitch over me?!” She shrieks at him.

“Get out!” He roars, grabbing he arms and pushing her out of the door roughly.

She trips down the stairs with a screech and screams at him all the way down the street. He doesn’t seem to care about her anymore as he turns to me, letting the doors close behind him. I just stare at him as he glares at me.

“Lunch?” I ask with a smile, recovering myself.

“No.” He snaps.

“Oh, okay.” I mumble quietly, trying to hide how disappointed I am.

“Is that really how little you think of me?” He demands suddenly, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of me.

“W… what?” I squeak, jumping in fright.

“Do you really think that I care what you look like?” He growls.

“N… no.” I whisper.

“That’s not what you said to HER.” He snaps.

“I… Well, it’s just… You.” I babble unsure how to explain what I meant.

“Fuck! You do think I’m like that don’t you?! If it’s not bad enough that you stupidly think you’re fat, you honestly think I THINK that too don’t you?! Seriously?! When the fuck have I EVER acted like that around you?!” He rants.

“I AM fat! I am! And of course I don’t think you can be interested in me! I’m just plain, ugly and fat! You? You look like that! You sleep with women who look like her!” I cry, all my bottled-up feelings pouring out. 

He just stands there looking shocked and upset, mouth hanging open. A sob tears its way out of my throat and I feel the burn of tears in my eyes. 

“You honestly think that little of me? You truly think I’m that shallow? How can you think that?” He asks quietly.

He looks completely hurt and he just turns and walks out without saying anything else. I crumble onto the sofa and sob into the cushion.

 

 

I obviously cried myself to sleep as when I wake up its dark and Dante is carrying me upstairs.

“W… what are you doing?” I gasp in shock.

“Putting you to bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa.” He says in a clipped tone.

“Dante… I’m sorry.” I reply quietly.

“For what.” He snaps.

“It’s not that I think that lowly of you. It’s just… I know what I look like.” I mumble.

He growls and practically runs the last few steps to his room. He stands me down and makes me face the full length mirror in the corner of his room. I look away from my reflection, hating looking at my rolls of flab compared to his hard muscles. Dante growls again and turns me round, planting his lips on mine. I tense for a second in shock but then I open my mouth and respond. He growls and deepens the kiss, plunging his tongue into my mouth whilst grabbing my ass and pulling me into him roughly. 

“Fuck I’ve wanted to do that for months!” He gasps when he pulls back.

“Y… you have?” I whisper, looking up at him.

“Yes. Want to do so many different things to you. Will you let me, Babe?” He asks intently.

“Y… yes.” I mumble.

He grins at me seconds before his lips are crashing back on mine. He ravishes my mouth until I can’t think straight anymore. His hands move to the front of my shirt and rips it open. I gasp in surprise, looking up at him about to yell but when I see the lustful look in his eyes the words die on my tongue. He pulls the remains of my shirt off and then removes my bra. I wrap my arms over my chest trying to make sure Dante doesn’t see how much they sag. He gently pulls my arms away then smiles as he looks at my breasts.

“Absolutely perfect.” He smiles.

“No they’re not! They’re too big and not perky.” I mumble, looking at the floor.

“Babe, they fit into my huge hands perfectly so they are perfect.” He whispers, cupping them in his hands and kneeling down in front of me.

His face is level with my breasts and I can’t help but look in his eyes. I see the hunger there and the truth of his words. He leans forwards and sucks a nipple into his mouth and I throw my head back with a gasp. He hums in pleasure and his hands starts to pinch and roll my other nipple. I’m lost in the sensation and moaning.  
He pulls away and I whine at the loss. He chuckles slightly then starts undoing my jeans. He goes to pull them down but I gasp and grab his wrists, a sharp fear crawling along my spine. I feel tears start to brim in my eyes again at the realisation that once he sees me naked he’ll be disgusted. He goes to continue anyway but I make a mewling noise and tighten my grips on his wrists.

“Babe, it’s okay. I’ll stop if you want me to but trust me I’m not gonna turn away from you. Please let me see all of you.” He says kindly.

I bite my lip and then slowly nod my head. I release his hands and close my eyes, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes as he sees me naked for the first time. He pulls my jeans and panties off gently and I hear him gasp. I bite my lip and clench my eyes shut tight to stop the tears from falling. Any second now he’ll leave or throw me out, eyes full of hatred and anger. A sob manages to break through my lips and I tense.

“Open your eyes Babe. Please.” He asks quietly.

I just shake my head. He growls and then I suddenly feel a finger press against my clit. My eyes fly open and I cry out in shock. I can’t help but look him in the eyes. I don’t see disgust or anger or hatred. I see love and arousal. 

“So beautiful, so perfect and so wet for me.” He whispers reverently.

He keeps eye contact with me as he leans forwards and lightly laps his tongue across my clit. I cry out and grasp his hair, accidentally pulling it hard. He moans at the tugging and I gasp, pulling my hands away.

“I’m sorry!” I gasp.

“I love it! Do it again!” He moans.

I bite my lip but do as he says. He lets out a long loud groan and pushes my legs further apart. His mouth sucks in my clit and I arch with a cry, tugging harder which makes him suck harder. It’s not long before I’m falling over the edge, Dante’s hands holding me the only things that stop me falling. I arch and scream his name as I cum in a rush.  
When I come back down Dante is standing again, holding me in his arms with a smug grin on his face. I look down, nervous again now that my climax has finished. He growls again and turns me back towards the mirror. I close my eyes. I hate my reflection, always go out of the way not to see it. I’m fat. Fat enough that my stomach partially covers my mound. I’m disgusting and I know it. Everyone tells me so.

“Open your damn eyes.” Dante snaps, making me open them in shock.

I try to turn away from the mirror but Dante holds my hips to keep me where he wants me.

“Look and see what I see. Glorious hair that so soft it feels like silk in my hands.” He says, running his fingers through my tresses.

“Lovely shining eyes that right now are glowing with arousal for ME.” He continues.

“Lovely lips that right now are swollen and bruised from MY kisses.” He says, running a finger over my lips.

“Breasts that are just the right size to fill my hands, whose nipples are puckered and hard for my touch.” He whispers, running the tips of his fingers over each nipple.

“A pussy that’s dripping all for me.” He says, pushing my legs apart and rubbing a finger along my slit.

“An all over body blush which is all arousal for what I just did to you.” He whispers, kissing down my neck.

For the first time in a long time I can see something other than a fat ugly mess. I can see myself just the way Dante described.

“You are not fat! You are the perfect size to allow me to cover you in my marks as I fuck you without me breaking you. I want you to see how beautiful you are when you cum for me. I want you to witness with me what you look like as you are fucked by ME.” He growls.

I moan at his words, leaning my head back on his shoulder and tangling one of my hands in his hair over my shoulder. 

“You are MINE! Do you hear me? MINE and I’m sick of seeing you thinking you are fat or ugly because it’s not true dammit!” He says angrily.

“I’m yours Dante. All yours for always.” I moan, tugging on his hair sharply.

He moves from me and I whimper at the loss of his body heat. He grabs the mirror and places it facing the bed about a foot away from the end. Then he undresses. I gape at him as he bares his body to me. He’s gorgeous! All chiselled muscles and hard lines. Hell his cock is huge! I feel my uncertainty come back again, looking at his perfect body.

“Don’t!” He growls.

“W… what?” I ask quietly.

“Don’t start doubting yourself! It’s really beginning to piss me off that you feel so badly about yourself.” He says darkly, walking back over to me. He grabs the back of my head with both his hands and smashes his mouth back on mine, growling as he plunders it. After a couple of minutes he pulls back and leads me over to the bed. He sits on the end of the bed and turns me so my back is to him and I’m facing the mirror.  
He sits me on his lap, rubbing me against his cock. I see him catch my eye in the mirror and raise an eyebrow in question. I nod my head yes and he lifts me by the hips and drops me on his cock. I scream out as I stretch around him, arching so my head falls back on his shoulder. Damn he feels so good filling me. 

“Look at your reflection. Watch what happens when I fuck you, Babe.” He whispers, grabbing my hair to keep my head pointing at the mirror. 

I do as he says, as he continues to lift and drop me on his dick. I look so different. So wanton. My hair is being gripped tight by Dante, my eyes are blown with lust, my breasts are bouncing with every movement and my body is arched in pleasure. My mouth is gaping open as I pant, moan and scream.  
Dante releases my hair and runs his hand down to my clit, rubbing fast and hard while still keeping the pace of his lift and drop of my body. I reach one hand up to tangle it in his hair and he growls. The other hand goes to his thigh under me and I scratch deep furrows into his skin, making him even more animalistic.  
I tumble over the edge, keeping my eyes open when he tells me to, and scream his name. I see my body grow red as I orgasm for him. I see my eyes widen and my mouth open in an endless scream. I see my juices run down Dante’s hand and cock. As I come down Dante removes his hand from my clit to grasp both of my hips. He uses his new grasp to lift and drop me harder and faster until he roars my name and I get to see him cum.  
His cheeks tinge pink. His eyes flash demonic red. He grows fangs and throws his head back as he empties himself into my pussy. I see and feel his fingers dig into my hips causes bruises. When he’s finished he wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my head. He runs his fingers over my skin whilst keeping his arms tight around me.  
I lean me head back and place my hands on his arms. I sigh contentedly as we look at each other’s reflections, basking in our shared after glow. I smile at him and he smirks at me. I do look amazing like this. I look tiny compared to Dante and I feel so secure with him.

“You’re so beautiful, Babe, so beautiful. Fuck, I love you.” He murmurs in my ear never breaking eye contact with my reflection.

“You do?” I ask shocked.

“Yes. I love you, have done for a while now.” He smiles sheepishly.

“I love you too.” I reply with a smile.

He flips me onto the bed and covers my body with his. I gasp as I realise he’s hard again already. By the time he was through with me that night I had no doubts about how good I looked.


	53. Need a Hand? (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your friend is shocked that you're still a virgin you decide to try some things out but when Vergil catches you masturbating in his bed what will he do?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway

Need a Hand?

 

“Wait! Seriously? You’re still a virgin?” My friend exclaims.

“Shh! I don’t want the world to know!” I hiss at her, looking round to see if anyone noticed.

“Yeah well I don’t blame you! It must be embarrassing. But how are you still… you know?”

“I dunno. Sex just never really appealed to me, I guess. I never understood how it could be pleasurable.” I shrug.

“Well it is. You know that feeling you get when you masturbate and make yourself cum? Sex is like a million times better.” She grins.

I just keep my mouth shut. Truth be told I’d never done that either. Never felt the need. Maybe I SHOULD give it a try? My friend does nothing but show me pornographic pictures for the rest of our lunch time.

 

A few days later and I’m still thinking about what my friend said. I can’t seem to get it out of my head. I’ve decided I’ll definitely try masturbating and maybe find someone to actually have sex with after that if I enjoy it. Maybe I should ask Dante? He’ll sleep with anyone ha-ha. Although, truth be told, I’d rather it be Vergil. As cold as he is I can’t help thinking there’s more to him than meets the eye.

“Hello? Babe? Can you hear me?” Dante says, waving his hand in front of my face.

“Sorry, I was daydreaming.” I say shyly.

“Ah don’t worry Babe. Lots of women daydream about me when they see I’m shirtless.” He grins, striking a silly pose.

“Oh jeez you’re shirtless! Cover up.” I cry, blinking as I realise.

“What the hell were you daydreaming about if you didn’t know I was shirtless?!” Dante cries looking shocked.

“Finally a woman with some taste!” Vergil laughs from the sofa.

I look at Vergil and then, remembering what I was thinking about, I blush and look down at the floor by my feet.

“Fuck! I think she was daydreaming about YOU Bro!” Dante laughs.

“Shut up Dante!” I growl, looking up.

“She definitely has good taste then, doesn’t she Little Brother?” Vergil smirks whilst giving me an intent look.

“Um, I’ve got stuff to do. See you both later.” I say hurriedly walking out of the shop.

“Damn, Bro. I think she really has the hots for you. Ow! What was that for?!” I hear Dante cry as the doors close.

“She can hear you, idiot!” I hear Vergil snap as I step onto the path.

 

 

“Hey guys! I’m back! I got some food. I was thinking I’d make dinner tonight.” I call out as I walk into Devil May Cry later.

“Sorry, Babe, we just got a call about a job in another town so we’re gonna be gone all night.” Dante says, strapping his weapons on.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Vergil says as he grabs Yamato.

“Okay then. Rents gotta be paid after all.” I laugh.

“Sorry, Babe.” Dante says giving me a hug and then earning a slap as he grabs my ass.

“Lock up and don’t answer the phone or door.” Vergil says sternly.

“I will dad!” I sigh in exasperation.

“Don’t call me that!” Vergil snaps, grabbing my wrist to make me look at him.

“Sorry! It was just a joke!” I gasp in shock.

“Don’t do it again.” He growls intensely and for the first time ever I feel a wetness soak into my panties.

“Bye.” Dante smirks walking out.

I bite my lip and look into Vergil’s eyes. Vergil just stands there frozen staring back at me intently. I am DEFINITELY going to try this whole masturbating thing later and I know exactly who I’ll be thinking of. Vergil starts lowering his head and I find myself holding my breath. I lean my face up slightly and I feel a strange feeling run through my stomach as my pussy clenches and starts dripping. 

"Bro come on!" Dante yells from outside, beeping his car horn.

“I have to go.” Vergil growls, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

“I know.” I whisper with a smile.

He pulls back looking regretful and heads to the door. He looks at me once more then leaves. I walk over to the doors and lock them, leaning my head against them and sighing when I hear the car drive off. I do some paperwork and answer a couple of calls. Eventually I grab my overnight bag and head for a shower.  
I have my own place a couple of buildings away but when the guys are away they prefer for me to stay here where I’m safer. I have a shower and change into a vest top and shorts. My pussy is still dripping and I’m full of an overwhelming neediness. As I walk into Vergil’s room though I realise just how… WRONG it would be to masturbate in his bed. I crawl under the duvet fully intending to just go to sleep.  
Unfortunately for my will power as I lay my head on Vergil’s pillows his scent just hits me. The neediness I’ve been trying to ignore is now rampaging through my body. My pussy is dripping so badly my juices are coating my thighs and my shorts are sticking to me. I toss restlessly trying to calm my body down. I don’t know what’s happening to me! I’ve never felt this before!  
I groan as I roll onto my back. Almost of its own accord my hand runs down my stomach and between my legs. I gasp at the surprising amount of pleasure I feel just running a fingertip along my slit. I slowly run my fingertip over my slit again and again, pushing it further into my folds each time. I push a finger into my entrance but I don’t really feel anything so I pull it back out and run it upwards.  
I hit my clit and I arch up with a cry at the sharp slap of pleasure I feel. I experiment with the pressure and speed to find out what I like. I lay there pressing hard on my clit and rubbing small fast circles on it. My hips are bucking as I do this and my eyes are closed. Without intending to I find myself thinking of Vergil. I imagine him like he was earlier but he actually kisses me.  
I imagine him naked, fucking me as I lay below him. The pleasure seems to build and build until a pressure builds in my stomach. I’m moaning Vergil’s name as I imagine him doing all the things my friend’s porn pictures showed, all of those things to me. Suddenly the pressure in my stomach explodes outwards and I cum screaming Vergil’s name. I can see, hear or breathe for what feels like minutes.  
When I come back down my eyes slowly blink open and my head flops to the side. I gasp in shock and embarrassment when I see Vergil standing by his closed bedroom door. I scramble up, blushing like mad at being caught. 

“I… I’m sorry! Oh God! I… I don’t normally… I mean… Oh God!” I mutter burying my head in my bent knees.

“Look at me.” He says.

“No.” I mumble, shaking my head with my face still buried in my knees.

I gasp as he suddenly grabs my hair and pulls my head up. He crawls up onto the bed and grabs the wrist of my hand that I used to make myself cum. He brings my still wet and sticky fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean. I moan at the surprisingly pleasurable sensation. He looks intensely into my eyes the entire time. I feel the wetness coating my thighs again and my clit is throbbing. 

“Do you always think of me when you fuck yourself?” He whispers darkly.

I’m completely frozen. I can’t think. I can’t speak. I just shake my head. Vergil frowns and moves back slightly.

“No?” He snaps, looking… hurt?

“I’ve never… I don’t… That’s the first time I’ve ever touched myself.” I blurt, blushing again.

“Never?! That was the first time? And you thought of me?” He asks, shocked.

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know why I did it!” I cry, tears running down my face.

“I like it. I like that you did this in MY bed. I like that you thought of me as you came. I love the fact that all I can smell now is your arousal.” He says sincerely, rubbing my tears away with his thumbs.

“R… really?” I ask quietly.

“Yes.” He nods.

He slowly lowers himself until his lips brush against mine. I don’t know how to respond so I just kind of sit there with my eyes closed.

“Don’t you want this?” Vergil’s asks curiously as he pulls away.

“I do. I just… don’t know what to do.” 

“Are you a virgin?”

“Yes.” I squeak in embarrassment.

“So that wasn’t just the first time you fucked yourself but also the first time you ever came?” He smiles.

“Yes.” I reply looking down.

“Do you trust me?” He whispers in my ear.

“Yes.” I reply quickly looking back up at him.

“Then let me show you just how good coming can feel and how many different ways I can make you cum for me?”

“I don’t know.” I reply, biting my bottom lip.

“If you want me to stop at ANY point just say and I’ll stop straight away, okay?” He says sincerely.

“O… okay.” I reply nervously.

He grins and then leans in to kiss me again. He pushes me back until I’m lying flat on the bed again not losing contact with my lips once. He nips my bottom lip and when I open my mouth to gasp he plunges his tongue in. I moan as I taste him for the first time, running my hands into his hair on reflex. He groans as my hands tighten in his hair, tugging it unintentionally. He runs his fingers gently over the skin under the hem of my top.  
He starts sliding my top up my body and I lift slightly so he can pull it over my head. When my top half is bare to him he raises himself up slightly so he can stare at my body. I start feeling self-conscious and go to cover myself but he grabs my wrists and pulls them above my head. He stares into my eyes as he slowly lowers himself down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. I arch up with a cry at the pleasure I feel and I feel even more wetness rush out of my pussy.  
He kisses his way down my stomach until he reaches the waistband of my shorts. He presses his nose into my crotch and takes a deep breath in through his nose. I squeak in shock but he just growls at my scent. Suddenly I hear a ripping sound and feel a tug and when I look down I see him pull away the remains of my shorts and toss them to the ground. I don’t understand why he’s still lying with his face between my legs.  
He grips my thighs and opens my legs wide. I squirm with embarrassment slightly as I realise what kind of sight he’s getting. He just looks at me and smiles. He lowers his head and I cry out his name in shock when he suddenly sucks my clit into his mouth. Holy shit this feels so good! Almost too good! My hips buck up to rub against his face but Vergil grabs my hips and pins them down. My hands automatically grab his hair, pulling him closer whilst also pushing him away. Then suddenly I’m lost. I can’t see, think, breathe or hear. I’m just gone.  
Afterwards I blink as all my senses come back and Vergil is over me on his hands and knees completely naked. I just stare at his body for ages. He’s lean but muscled and his cock is huge! How the hell is that supposed to fit in me?! I run my hands over his chest and abs, wondering at how soft he feels. I can’t help myself, I slowly reach down and touch his cock. He moans and closes his eyes, head bending backwards slightly but he makes no move to hurry my exploration. I experimentally grasp his dick in my hand lightly and run my hand up and down, pumping him slowly. Vergil lets out a cry and I can see him tense up so that he doesn’t move, letting me take all the time I need.  
I remove his hand and smile slightly at the almost whimper he gives out. I grab his hair and pull him down for a ferocious kiss. He growls as he plunges his tongue into my mouth and I moan at the taste of myself still on his tongue. His hand goes to my breast squeezing it harshly but it just feeds the flames of my arousal. My hips buck up of their own accord and my hip bone makes contact with his cock. Vergil throws his head back with a moan.

“If you keep doing such delicious little things like that I’m not going to be able to take this as slowly as you need.” Vergil rasps.

I can’t take this need any more so I run my hand down to my pussy and start rubbing my clit again. I hear Vergil groan and my eyes open to see him watching me hungrily. I should feel embarrassed. I should stop at once but I don’t. I continue, getting more and more aroused as I see the lust building in Vergil’s eyes. Just as I’m about to hit my peak he grabs my wrist, pulling my hand away. I growl in frustration and Vergil smirks at me.

“Need a hand Baby?” He asks roughly.

“Oh fuck yes!” I whimper and he grins.

His hand finds my pussy and I jerk when his finger touches my clit. He starts running his finger around my entrance and I remember when I tried that earlier.

“Using a finger there doesn’t do anything for me. I tried earlier.” I tell him quietly.

“Ah but you didn’t know what you were doing. Trust me Baby, you’ll love this.” He whispers back.

I let him continue and he’s right. He pushes a finger in and I gasp as he hits a spot I never knew about. It sends such a jolt of pleasure through me that I see stars. I cry out as he rubs against that spot over and over again. He pushes a second finger into me and I yelp at the slight pain of being stretched. He keeps his fingers absolutely still until I adjust. I move my hips when I feel comfortable and he starts rubbing both fingers against that spot.  
I’m a moaning writhing mess by the time he adds a third finger. I’m so far gone I don’t even feel any pain from it I just continue moving my hips trying to get his fingers deeper. Why the hell didn’t I do this before? He presses his thumb against my clit and I shatter around his fingers, screaming his name. My nails dig into his back hard enough to draw blood as my body is racked with pleasure. All I can do whilst my climax has a hold of me is whimper his name over and over again. The pleasure is so intense I feel tears run down my face and Vergil gently kisses them away.  
When I come back to myself Vergil is kneeling between my legs with his cock pressed against my entrance. I whine and wrap my legs around his waist. He doesn’t move. He lays his hand against my cheek and looks deeply in my eyes to make sure I’m okay.

“Vergil, please!” I whine.

“Are you sure Baby? It will hurt at first but I’ll be as gentle as I can.” He says earnestly.

“I’m sure.” I nod.

He leans down and gently kisses me. He leans back up and slowly pushes himself into me until he’s fully sheathed in my wet heat. I cry out in pain and dig my nails into his back as he stretches me and breaks my barrier.

“I’m sorry Baby.” He whispers, kissing my tears away gently.

“I know.” I wince.

Once he’s fully in he goes absolutely still and runs his hand down to my clit, rubbing it to ease the pain. He begins to move slowly, pulling almost all the way out and then plunging back in. It’s not long before the pain turns to pleasure and I’m moving my hips to the rhythm of his. Once Vergil’s sure I can take it he changes his angle slightly so he can pound into me. He grips my hips and I know he’s leaving bruises but I don’t care it all just feels so good. 

“I’m gonna… Almost.” I mutter.

“Cum for me Baby. Let me feel how wonderful you are coming on my cock.” He growls.

At his words the dam breaks and I’m washed away by the crashing waves of my orgasm. I scream his name as my nails dig into his skin making him growl at the fresh slices I’m making. A couple of thrusts later and he falls into the abyss with me. He roars my name then bites down on my neck, marking me as his, as his seed fills me up.  
We come back down together, panting heavily. Vergil flops down next to me and pulls me into his arms. We snuggle while the sweat on our bodies starts to dry. 

“Hey Bro! You two need a hand in there?” Dante’s voice comes through the door.

“No!” Vergil yells.

“Fine. Why does HE get all the good women?” We hear Dante mutter all the way back to his room.

I giggle and look up to Vergil, suddenly uncertain about what comes next. Did this mean anything to him or was it just a convenient one off? Vergil looks at me and seems to notice the uncertainty because he leans down laying his lips gently on mine.

“I love you Baby.” He says gently.

“I love you too.” I grin, snuggling into him tightly.

He pulls the blanket over us and we fall asleep together.


	54. Injured Pride (Dante/Injured Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dante finds out you've been hiding an injury from him?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Saki. Hope you like it :)

Injured Pride

 

I limp into Devil May Cry behind the guys trying desperately to hide the fast spreading pool of blood from being visible on my trouser leg. As soon as we enter the shop I head to the stairs as the guys go and sit down on the sofa. I relax slightly knowing they won’t be able to see the blood now.

“I’m going for a bath then an early night guys. See you both in the morning.” I call cheerfully.

“Okay Babe.” Dante sighs tiredly.

“You did well out there.” Vergil says.

“Thanks.” I grin.

I run up the stairs gritting my teeth against the agony in my leg. I have to run up the stairs like normal though or the guys will realise somethings wrong. I head into the bathroom and grab the first aid kit. I start running the water into the bath and then peel my trousers down my legs. I moan slightly at the pain in my leg as my trousers stick to the wound. I look at the injury and I could throw up at how bad it looks.  
I have a jagged slice all down my thigh. It’s pouring with blood and it has slips of the leather of my trousers in it from where the devil’s blade ripped through the material at the same time as the skin. It needs stitches which I’m useless at but I have no choice but to do it myself. I can’t let the guys know I’ve been injured. Vergil would start thinking of me as a weak little human who needs to be protected and I definitely can’t let Dante know.  
I’ve been in love with Dante almost from the instant I first met him. I try to keep up with both brothers as much as possible during battle so Dante won’t think less of me. It’s a lot harder for me to impress him though when he hangs out with woman like Trish and Lady though. They’re both so strong and beautiful. This would never happen to them and that’s why the twins like them. If Dante found out about this wound he’d realise I was just some silly damsel in distress type of girl and he’d never want to speak to me again!  
I manage to clean the wound out and stitch it up without making a noise then I wash and head to bed.

 

 

Two days later and Dante and I are on a job. It’s a tough one anyway but it’s made even worse as my leg is still injured. I don’t know what’s happening with it but it doesn’t seem to be healing. It’s become red and raised and it’s so painful I sometimes feel like passing out from the pain. I keep pushing myself though. I can’t stop just because I’m injured. None of the others would let it stop them. If I said I needed a time out for a scratch Dante would be disappointed in me. I can’t bear the thought that he’d think less of me.

“Babe? You okay?” Dante whispers to me as we sneak up on the devils we’re after.

I just nod, gritting my teeth against the pain in my leg. He frowns at me and opens his mouth to say something else but suddenly there’s a scythe aimed at his head. He ducks and shoots the devil in the head. Then they’re all on us. For what feels like hours I duck, dodge, hit kick and slash with my twin daggers. It doesn’t take long for me to slow though as I’m desperately trying not to let the pain hurt too much.

“Where the fuck are you hurt?” Dante shouts at me when he’s killed the last devil.

“I’m not.” I reply quickly.

I turn away before he can see I’m lying but I suddenly get smacked with a huge wave of agony, starting from my leg and running through my whole body. I fall to the ground on my hands and knees and scream in pain. Dante rushes over to me and I see his mouth moving as his eyes rove over my body in concern but I can’t hear what he’s saying. I collapse the rest of the way and Dante catches me. He keeps saying something but my vision is slowly fading to black. The last thing I can think is Dante is going to know how weak I am. The last thing I’m aware of is a single tear rolling down my face.

 

 

I’m floating in darkness. I can hear but I can’t seem to open my eyes. I feel a hand on mine, squeezing gently.

“Come on Babe. Wake up, please.” I hear Dante’s voice echo.

The darkness swallows me again. This continues over and over again but I just can’t open my eyes or answer.

“Babe, wake up.”

“Babe, come on! Come back to me. Please!”

“No! I’m not leaving until she wakes up!”

“Babe please.”

 

 

My eyes blink open and I turn my head enough to see Dante looking exhausted and dishevelled. I’m in his bed, wearing one of his shirts. I can’t feel any pain in my leg either. I wonder how long I’ve been out. I slide myself up so I can sit and the movement seems to wake Dante up. He sits bolt upright looking wildly round for an attack and then realises it was me. He looks relieved then worries then pissed.

“You’re awake.” He states.

I open my mouth to reply but my throat is so dry I start choking. Dante looks concerned, runs from the room and comes back again a moment later with a glass of ice water. He holds the glass to my mouth and I take a few sips.

“Thanks.” I croak, laying my head back against the pillows.

“How are you feeling?” He asks still looking worried.

“Like crap. How long have I been out?” I ask. 

“Almost a week.” He replies, looking pissed but keeping his voice even.

“A week!?” I gasp, shocked.

“Yeah. You should rest. I’ll get you some food.” He says.

I nod my head and lay back down. He walks out the door and I fall back to sleep.

 

 

A few days later and I’m almost back to normal. Vergil gave me a lecture about taking care of myself but has been fine with me since. Dante barely talks to me anymore. If I walk into a room he walks out. He doesn’t look me in the eyes. I knew this was going to happen. I knew once he realised I had been injured he’d start seeing me as a weak little human. He won’t let me go back to work. Vergil suggested yesterday that I go with him on a job. It was just one low level devil and he said he’d kill it so I’d just be tagging along. Dante threw a fit when he heard. It ended with Dante pointing ebony at Vergil’s head until I agreed not to go. Dante had let Vergil leave then just pushed past me and headed into his office. I’d just stood there wondering what was going on.  
Today Dante’s been the same and I just can’t take it anymore. A few moments ago I tried to ask him something and he just flat out ignored me. I ran up to my room and now I’m curled up on my bed sobbing into my pillow. I feel like my heart has shattered into a million pieces. 

“Babe, are you injured again? Are you hurt?” Dante says walking into the room.

“Go away Dante!” I snap into my pillow.

“Answer me!” He growls.

“Go away!” I yell back.

Dante growls and storms over to me, grabbing my arms and pulling me up. He starts running his eyes over my body, twisting and turning me all around. I struggle and try to slap him but he doesn’t pay attention.

“Tell me what’s happened to you now!” He yells.

“Get off of me!” I yell back.

“Not until you tell me dammit! I don’t want you dying on me!” He yells.

“Oh like you’d care anyway! You’d probably be happier if I had died!” I scream at him.

"I don't care?! Who the fuck carried you home when you passed out?! Who found your wound and realised it was infected?! Who gave you some of their green orb to heal you?! Who sat next to you the entire time you were unconscious begging you to wake up?! You think I don’t care?!” He screams at me.

“If you care so much why have you been treating me the way you have since I woke up huh? I know you think I’m just some weak little human damsel in distress and I’m sorry for being so weak, I am, but I can’t help that I got injured! I just wish you didn’t hate me for it.” I finish sadly, tears streaming down my face.

“Hate you?” Dante asks, looking shocked.

“I’m sorry for being weak just please don’t hate me for it! I’m sorry I can’t be as strong as Lady or Trish.” I sob, falling to my knees.

Dante just stands there looking shocked. I end up sobbing on the ground in front of him and I just can’t stop the stupid tears. Dante kneels down in front of me and pushes my chin up with a finger.

“You are one of the strongest people I know. You can keep up with me and Vergil and that is impressive. I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. I’m just pissed that you got injured and didn’t tell anyone.” He says quietly.

“I thought you’d be disappointed in me if you knew. None of you get injured and I didn’t want you to think I was weak or fragile.”

“Are you kidding me? We always get injured! The only reason Trish, Vergil and I don’t seem to be is because we heal. If Lady took a dollar off my bill every time she got injured I wouldn’t owe her anything. We all get injured Babe but we take care of ourselves YOU didn’t and that pissed me off! I knew if I talked to you I was gonna explode and I didn’t want to yell at you when you were still recovering.”

“I just can’t bear the thought of you thinking less of me because I get injured so easily.” I whisper.

“Babe I love you and NOTHING could ever make me think less of you.”

“You what? You love me?! But I always thought you’d like women like Lady and Trish. That’s why I couldn’t let you know I was injured!”

“You silly girl!” He sighs in exasperation.

He suddenly clasps my face and kisses me. It starts of chastely at first but when I open my mouth to his probing tongue it becomes heated and hungry. I wind my hands in his hair and he growls into my mouth. He stands, picking me up with him and lays us down on the bed. I throw my head back and moan as he kisses down my neck and bites down on a sensitive spot.  
My hands move to the front of his shirt and I try to undo the buttons. He starts running his hand along the bottom of my top. I can’t get the buttons to come undone and in my frustration I end up just ripping his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere as he chuckles at my impatience.

“Turnabout is fair play.” He grins.

I go to ask what he means but then I realise as he tears my top into pieces that then fall to the floor. I gasp but I can’t bring myself to care about a top as his mouth starts travelling over the tops of my breasts. I groan and arch up, clutching him closer by his hair as he licks, kisses and nips above my bra. 

“Dante!” I gasp as he nips my nipple through my bra.

“Fuck I could listen to you say my name like that all day.” He growls.

I move my hands down the top of his trousers and undo them. When I try to put my hand inside the front though, Dante grabs my wrist and pins it above my head. I whine and start trying to lift my hips so I can grind against him. Dante’s other hand pins my hips down to the bed and I whimper at the lack of contact.

“Dante, please!” I beg.

“Already ready for me? I wonder how wet you are for me? Shall I check?” He whispers.

I moan at his words and try to arch against his hold. He smirks and the hand at my hip runs down to the bottom of my mini skirt. I whine as his hand moves under my skirt and he cups my mound over the top of my panties. I wriggle my hips as I try to get more friction from his hand. 

“Sorry Babe.” He growls.

“For what?”

He just grins then grabs my panties and rips them off. I gasp as he ruins them and tosses the pieces to the floor. I go to snap at him but as I open my mouth his hand goes back up my skirt and a finger presses against my slit. I buck my hips and cry out at the contact.

“Oh fuck Babe! You’re dripping for me!” He groans.

“Dante!” I whine, wriggling against his finger.

He chuckles and dips his finger into my entrance. I growl at him as he almost immediately removes his finger again. He brings his finger up to show me how coated it is in my juices. I moan his name when he puts his finger into his mouth and sucks it clean. 

“You taste so good, Babe. I need more.” He growls.

Before I’m even aware of what he means, he’s lying between my legs and pinning them open with tight grips on my thighs. I scream his name as he buries his face in my pussy. He plunges his tongue into my pussy and starts slurping up my juices noisily. I moan and writhe as he manages to hit every sensitive spot I have. My hands wrap in his hair and I pull his head closer. He’s humming contentedly as he laps away at me. He’s shoving me closer and closer to my peak and I’m starting to feel fuzzy.  
He starts to rub my clit with his thumb and my hips start to grind against his face. He growls at my movements and I swear his tongue seems to go deeper. He pinches my clit hard and I tumble off the edge. I scream his name and arch as I cum for him. My hands trail down to the back of his neck under his shirt collar and my nails dig in as I orgasm. My climax rushes through me so hard it wrecks me.  
When I finally manage to come round and open my eyes Dante has stripped the rest of our clothes off and is kneeling between my legs. He smiles at me smugly when he notices my eyes are open again. I raise up onto my elbows and reach for his cock, planning on returning the favour but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. 

“Oh no Babe, your mine and I’m gonna make sure you know it.” He growls.

“Dante! Don’t make fun of me.” I say.

“I’m not joking! You are mine! I love you and I’m never gonna let you get hurt again.” He says, grabbing my throat and looking into my eyes.

“I love you too.” I reply, Tears welling in my eyes.

He smiles and removes his hand from my throat. He leans down and kisses me sweetly as he slowly pushes his cock inside me. I cry out, throwing my head back. Dante kisses down and then sucks one of my nipples into his mouth. I wrap my legs round his waist and pull him closer. He growls and grabs one of my thighs, lifting my hips up a bit to get a new angle. I long to run my hands down his skin but he still has them pinned.  
He growls in frustration and pulls away. I whimper and try to grab hold of him. He chuckles at me then flips me over onto my stomach. He leans over me and pulls my hips up so my ass is in the air. I raise up so I’m on my hands and knees but he pushes me roughly back down so my ass is in the air and my face is buried in the mattress. 

“Stay like that.” He commands making me moan.

He grabs my hips and slams himself into me. I scream and grab the quilt under me in both hands. Dante begins pounding into me over and over and the only thing that keeps me where I am is his bruising grip on my hips. I scream into the mattress as he hits deeper and deeper on every thrust. He grunts and moans my name as my pussy starts clenching around him.  
I hit my peak suddenly and I swear fireworks go off behind my eyelids. I scream his name as I push my ass back into him. A couple more thrusts and Dante follows me over the edge, roaring my name as my tight pussy milks him dry. He continues to thrust until we’re both used up and then we collapse onto the bed. Dante landing on his elbows so he doesn’t crush me. After a minute he slides over and pulls me into his arms.

“I really do love you, Babe.” He says softly, running his fingers along the pink scar on my leg.

“I love you too.” I smile at him.

“If you do anything this stupid again though Babe, I’ll chain you to my bed and keep you there as my sex slave.” He growls, tapping my scar.

“Ooh but it might just be worth it then.” I laugh.

He growls and rolls us over so he’s straddling me with my wrists pinned next to my head and back sinking into the mattress.

“Don’t even joke about it! Do you realise how much you scared me?! I thought you were going to die before I’d even had the chance to tell you how I felt!” He shouts.

“I… I’m so sorry, Baby. I swear I’ll never do that again. If I EVER get hurt again I’ll tell you.” I whisper as it finally sinks in just how much he loves me.

He looks relieved and he leans down kissing me sweetly. He buries his face in my neck and wraps his arms round me, holding me against him tightly. I wrap my arms around him comfortingly as I feel him sob into my skin. I know now, whatever happens in the future, I’m truly loved by one of the best men on the planet. I always will be loved by him and nothing will ever change that.


	55. Three Makes a Party (Dante/Female Devil Reader/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a female devil and you decide to hunt and kill the Sparda twins.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Viola Kingsley. Hope you like it.

Three Makes a Party

 

I will kill the Sparda twins! For too long they’ve been preying on my kin, killing any they come across. Why? To save some pitiful humans?! Then again what do you expect from a couple of mongrels? Even the blue one, who started off on our side, started protecting humans. They must have the same predilection for humans as their Father! It’s disgusting! They kill and steal the souls, using the devils arms to then kill more devils!  
I hear one of my kin scream in pain in the darkness and I know it’s them! The cross breeds! I jump up to the roof of a nearby building and jump from one to the other, sprinting to where my brother in arms just died. I follow the sounds of my kin’s screams and gunshots. It doesn’t take long before I come across the battle scene. I get there just as they kill the last of my kind. I step off the building and land in front of the twins.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Dante asks, strutting back and forth with his sword resting on his shoulder.

“Something interesting.” Vergil says.

“I’m your death.” I snarl slowly, pulling my scythe from its sheath.

“Aw Babe, we could have so much fun instead.” Dante smirks.

“With you? Never!” I snap.

“You’re quite attractive for a female devil.” Vergil remarks as he walks behind me.

I swing my scythe and wait for them to attack but they don’t. They are too busy staring at me as they circle me. I frown, wondering what’s going on. They circle closer and closer to me but I don’t let down my guard. Dante swings his sword and I duck it, blocking Vergil’s blow instead. We trade blows for about an hour. Ducking, dodging, slashing, blocking all along. The Sparda twins are holding back, I know they are. Unfortunately, though, I’m not holding back and they still manage to avoid any injuries.

“Ooh, she’s feisty, Bro.” Dante says, jumping back to avoid my blade.

“Very.” Vergil growls.

I swing from one to the other trying to figure out what’s going on. They aren’t trying to kill me. They aren’t trying to beat me. They’re toying with me. I sniff the air and I realise I can smell arousal coming off them in waves. That’s why I’m not dead yet. They want me. Why?  
I raise my scythe to bring it down against Dante but Vergil grabs me from behind. He grabs my wrists and brings them behind my back. Dante stalks forwards and grabs my shirt in his big hands. He rips my shirt open and then tears it off. I cry out and flash my fangs but Vergil just tightens his grip and grinds his erection into my ass. Dante licks his lips and then uses his claws to slice my bra off of me. I growl and snap my teeth at him but he just smirks.  
Vergil pushes me into Dante, who grabs my wrists to keep them pinned behind my back. Vergil’s hand move round to undo my trousers and then pulls them down. I try to kick at him but Dante pulls me off balance so I land against his chest. I can feel Dante’s erection pressing into me too now. Vergil manages to pull my trousers off my feet, taking my shoes with them. He licks up the back of one of my legs and I quiver.  
I cry out and arch as Vergil suddenly bites down on my ass hard enough to bruise. I try to squirm away but all that does is rub my breasts against Dante’s chest and make his erection dig into me harder. I growl at them but they continue. Vergil yanks my legs open and runs his finger over my slit. I struggle again but all that does is make me rub against Dante’s body. Dante holds my wrists in one hand and grabs my hair in the other. He pulls my head back and bites down on my neck, over my pulse, hard enough to draw blood.  
I scream but the twins just laugh. Dante leans down and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth. I arch and moan and feel my pussy getting wetter. Vergil moans as my juices start to cover his fingers. Vergil pushes a finger against my clit and I can’t help but moan at the pleasure I feel from it. I find myself grind down on Vergil’s hand to increase the friction and he hums in satisfaction. 

“Stop, please!” I say.

“Do you really want us to?” Vergil whispers into my ear as he slowly circles my clit.

“Yes!” I whine as Vergil’s finger starts to circle my entrance.

“Are you sure?” Dante asks as he moves his hand from my hair to a breast and squeezes it. 

I go to answer but as I do Vergil pushes his finger into my core and I end up moaning instead. I take a deep breath in through my nose and realise immediately what’s going on. They’re in heat and I’m probably the first female humanoid devil they’ve come across in a while. The scent of their heats hits me like a fist to the stomach. It brings on my own heat and I’m lost.  
I whimper and I begin to move my hips to both increase the friction against Dante’s erection and to make Vergil’s finger go deeper. I lean forwards and lick and nibble along Dante’s neck and jaw. He hums in approval and releases my wrists, knowing I’m lost to them. Vergil grabs my hair and pulls my head back at an angle so he can kiss me. Dante bites down on my nipple and I groan, allowing Vergil access to plunge his tongue into my mouth.  
I use my hands to rub both guys’ erections through their trousers and Vergil adds a second finger to my pussy and starts thrusting faster. Dante moves his hand down and starts to rub my clit and I cry out. I move both hands to undo Dante’s trousers but he grabs my wrists again. I whimper but he won’t let my hands go. 

“I wanna taste you, please!” I moan.

“If you’re a good girl maybe I’ll let you do that later.” Dante smirks.

I whine and Vergil pushes in a third finger. Dante starts rubbing my clit even harder and I feel myself running towards my precipice. I’m continuously moaning and whining as both guys keep moving their fingers and watch my reactions. Dante’s grip on my wrists gets tighter and I yelp as I throw my head back. Dante pinches my clit hard as Vergil pushes his fingers in even deeper and I cum screaming. Vergil wraps an arm around my waist so I don’t fall. My eyes close and I swear there’s flashing lights behind my eyelids as I fall over the edge.  
When I finally blink my eyes open Vergil has me sitting in his lap as he sits on top of his coat on the ground. Dante is standing over me. Dante smirks at me as he slowly undoes his trousers and his huge cock pops out. He starts to rub his cock, pumping it in front of me. I moan at the sight.

“Does the slut want her reward for being good?” Dante asks.

“Yes.” I moan.

“Come on then.” He smirks.

I kneel up and lick up Dante’s cock, humming at the taste. Dante grabs my hair and guides my mouth over his cock, pushing me down so I have to take it in my mouth. I begin to bob my head up and down, nipping the tip of his dick every time I reach it. Dante moans and Vergil groans. I pull away for a second so I can look over my shoulder at Vergil. He’s sitting there pumping his cock to the rhythm I’m doing his brother. 

“Do you like watching him?” Dante whispers, bending down by my ear.

“Yes.” I whisper back.

Vergil begins to pump harder and faster, egged on by the audience. Dante uses his grip on my hair to move us so I can still watch Vergil from the corner of my eye as Dante fucks my mouth. He rams his cock in my mouth thrusting deep into my throat. Vergil is getting more and more erratic. I hum as Dante pushes down my throat and he cums in great spurts, growling my name as he does. I hear Vergil cry out and turn my head as I swallow Dante’s seed in time to see Vergil spurt in great streams against his bared stomach.  
Dante releases my hair and I crawl over to Vergil and begin licking up his cum. He moans as I clean him all over and I groan at his taste mixing with Dante’s on my tongue. Dante kneels behind me and pushes a finger into my pussy. I moan but almost as soon as his finger sinks in he pulls it out and thrusts it into my ass. I scream in pleasure and he shoves a second finger in. I moan and push my ass back. Dante laughs and slaps my butt making me yelp.  
I feel my juices run down my thighs, I’m so aroused. I finish cleaning Vergil and he pulls me forwards until I’m straddling him. He begins to grind me against him but doesn’t enter me. This in turn forces Dante’s fingers deeper. Dante adds a third finger and I cry out, arching backwards. Vergil leans forwards to suck my nipple into his mouth. Dante leans down so he can kiss me hungrily. I moan as Dante’s tongue strokes mine and Vergil starts to nibble my breast.  
Dante stands, wrapping his arm round my waist and lifting me with him. He manages to keep his fingers buried in my ass. Vergil stands up in front of me and grabs my thighs. He lifts my legs and I wrap them round his waist. He kisses me deeply as he thrusts his cock into my throbbing wet pussy in one go. I cry out into his mouth and he growls.  
Dante removes his fingers and I feel empty and needy. I whimper into Vergil’s mouth as he continues to plunder it. Dante wraps a hand round my throat and squeezes it slightly. I begin to move my hips, trying to get Vergil’s cock to move in me. Dante thrusts his dick into my ass and I scream, throwing my head back and pulling away from Vergil’s mouth. Dante moves his free hand to my breast and starts to knead it as Vergil grasps my hips and starts lifting and dropping me on both cocks.  
I begin to whine, moan and cry out as Vergil makes me fuck them and Dante grip on my breast starts to get rougher. He leans down to bite at one shoulder as Vergil starts biting at the other. It’s not long before I begin to feel the pressure building in my abdomen. All I can hear is our combined moans and grunts and the sounds of skin slapping skin. I grip onto Vergil’s back and as I dig my nails into his flesh I know I’m drawing blood. Vergil groans at the sensation and Dante starts to kiss me. I bite down on his bottom lip, drawing blood on him too and he growls into my mouth.  
Vergil flashes his fangs and then sinks them into my breast and I rush off the edge. I scream both guys’ names as I cum around them. My internal walls contract around both dicks and the guys moan. A couple more movements and they both cum too. They roar my name as their seed fills both of my holes. Vergil collapses back against the wall and Dante collapses against me.  
They pull out of me and Dante keeps his arm round my waist as he puts me down on my feet, making sure I can stand before removing it. I stagger over to my clothes and start pulling them on. The guys adjust themselves and then we all stand and stare at each other awkwardly.

“So, gonna try to kill us now?” Dante smirks.

“No. I’m not good enough and I know I’m not.” I reply steadily, wondering if they’ll kill me now.

“Good. Maybe we can do this again tomorrow?” Vergil remarks.

“Same time, same place?” I smile.

“No Devil May Cry. That way we can spend all night long fucking you.” Dante smirks.

“Until you can’t walk.” Vergil growls.

I smirk and walk away. Maybe they deserve to live after all.


	56. The Quiet Waitress (Dante's version of the quiet librarian) (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy than smutty. You are a quiet waitress who wears glasses. You work in Dante's favourite diner. Can anything ever happen between you two?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- J4DE. Hope you like it.

The Quiet Waitress

 

Oh God, Oh God! It’s HIM! Dante! Oh what am I going to do?! Serve him idiot! I push my glasses up my nose and plaster a fake smile on my face even though all I really want to do is melt into a puddle at his feet. I’ve been working at the diner for a few weeks now and he comes in every single day. Dante. I have such a crush on him! Then again who wouldn’t? He’s tall, lithe but muscular, his hair looks silky soft and his eyes seem as if they can look straight into your soul. He’s good looking enough a Greek God would weep with envy!  
I take a steadying breath and head over to take his order. Not that I need to as he always orders the same thing. Strawberry sundae with extra strawberries. He looks at me as I walk over and I almost freeze when his ice blue eyes meet mine. My heart is beating so hard I swear he could hear it if he just listened. I cover my hesitation up by pushing my glasses up my nose again and continue over.

“Hi, what can I get you?” I ask, hoping desperately that he didn’t notice the quiver in my voice.

“Hey Babe, you know we both know what I come here for. I don’t know why you bother to ask.” He laughs.

“Well, you might change your mind one day and decide you’d rather have something else.” I state.

“Well, there is something else I’d rather have but I’m not sure I can have it.” He says, leaning forwards with a smirk.

“Well just ask and I’ll see what I can do.” I smile.

He looks around and motions me to lean closer. I bend down a little figuring he wants to whisper something in my ear. I don’t know why, we’re the only people in here at the moment. He touches a finger to my chin, turning my face so I’m looking at him.

“What I want… is you.” He sighs.

I gasp and go to pull back but before I can his lips are on mine and he’s pulling me down so that I’m straddling him. He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him. He growls as his tongue plunders my mouth and I moan at his taste, hips grinding against him unconsciously. His hands grasp my hips and then slowly slide up my back, holding me against him tighter.

“Dante! Stop!” I gasp, pulling away for air.

“I’m sorry Babe but I’ve been wanting to do that for too long.” He groans, letting me get up. 

“You have? Wait, I’ve only been here for a few weeks.” I giggle, adjusting my glasses again.

“Precisely. Too long.” He smirks.

“I’ll get your order.” I smile.

“How about my order, your number and a date?” He asks, grabbing my wrist gently.

“O… okay.” I stutter.

I get him his sundae and scribble down my number for him. Five minutes after he left he called me. I’m ashamed to say a lot of customers got ignored that day as I spoke to him on the phone.

 

 

It’s been six months since Dante and I started dating and it’s been wonderful! I still find it hard to believe we’re together. I’m happily rushing to Devil May Cry to surprise Dante with an indoor picnic lunch. I even made a strawberry sundae! I skip up the stairs and push the doors open and freeze as I see Dante embracing one of the strippers from Love Planet. Dante looks at me, face falling as he notices the look on my face.

“Babe! I didn’t know you’d be here today, I thought you were working.” He says smiling happily.

“Oh well I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” I snap.

“You weren’t interrupting anything!” Dante exclaims.

“Um, I should go.” Stripper Skank Barbie says, walking past me out the door.

“I brought you lunch. Enjoy.” I say stiffly, placing the basket on the floor and turning to leave.

“You’re jealous!” Dante cries, laughing hard.

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous? What because I just saw my BOYFRIEND hugging some big breasted blonde bimbo? Why would that make me jealous?” I snap.

“Babe, come on!”

“I’m going home.”

“Babe, you’ve got nothing to be jealous about!” He cries as I step down the stairs. 

I head home feeling kind of stupid. I know I over reacted but I can’t help it. He looks like he does. He can have any girl he wants! He has all these hot strippers or super model look a likes falling all over him all the time and I just look plain, boring. I head home and curl up on the sofa, crying.

 

 

I blink awake a few hours later, realising I must have cried myself to sleep. I drag myself up and go into the kitchen for dinner. I look in the fridge and realise I was meant to go shopping. I head out to my car so I can go to the grocery store as I’ve got no food. I growl in frustration when I see that I have a flat tyre and that was the spare one too! I wonder what to do for a few minutes. I promised Dante, after he told me everything about himself, that I’d get him to come with me if I ever have to walk in the dark. Screw him though, he’s probably busy with the stripper slut.  
I head off to the store, walking quickly and trying not to draw attention to myself. I really wish I live in a better area. This place makes Dante’s look like paradise. I feel a shiver of fear run down my spine as I notice that there’s a group of four guys standing around further down the path. Just as I consider turning round and going back home they spot me. There’s nothing I can do now except continue.  
I keep my head down and clutch my bag as I try to walk round them. Suddenly they surround me.

“Hey Baby, where you going?” One guy in front of me says.

“Excuse me, please.” I mumble trying to walk round him.

“Come on, Baby, we wanna party.” Another says, grabbing my hips and grinding himself against my backside.

“I’m sorry. I’m not interested.” I say, trying to get out of his grip.

The other two start crowding in and I find myself getting ushered into a dark alley. I start trying to get out of the guys grip but he’s too strong. They force me deeper into the alley and I can feel the guy behind me getting hard against my ass. I elbow the guy behind me and try to run but the others grab me. One starts grabbing at my shirt and I struggle even more as he rips my shirt open.

“Get away from her right now or I’ll kill you all!” I hear growled from the opening of the alley.

The guys turn and I can see they’re ready to do violence to whoever just interrupted them. I cry out with joy when I see that it’s Dante standing there. His eyes have gone demonic red and he’s pulled out Rebellion. The guys surrounding me freeze and look horrified at the sight of him. I manage to slide out of their slackened grasps and run to Dante. He puts the sword away and wraps his arms round me. He growls at the guys, making them run off screaming, then lifts me up and carries me back to Devil May Cry.

 

 

A month later and I’ve been living with Dante since that night. He was so angry at me when we got home, he screamed and shouted. He said I was stupid for not calling him. I said I thought he’d be with that stripper. He said he’d never cheat on me. I admitted that I didn’t believe he’d choose someone like me over someone like her. He spent the rest of the evening proving that he only wanted me then asked me to move in with him.  
I feel Dante roll over in the bed next to me, wrapping his body around me and pressing into my back. I keep still and don’t open my eyes as he slides his hand over my hip. It’s too early to wake up no matter what the reason is. He hums and starts to nuzzle into my neck. He runs his hand up my stomach and starts kneading my breast, rolling my nipple around with his fingers.  
I can’t help my moan and I wiggle my hips against Dante’s erection. He growls as he feels my movements. He grinds his erection against my ass cheeks and I moan at the feel of skin on skin. We never bother with clothes in bed anymore, too many articles of clothing got ripped whilst being removed.  
One of his hands grabs my hair pulling my head round so he can kiss me hungrily. The other moves down from my breast, over my stomach and then pushes between my legs to rub my nub. I moan into Dante’s mouth as pleasure spikes through my stomach. I turn over in his arms and he removes his hand from my centre in order to grab my thigh and pull my leg over his hip.  
He groans as his erection comes into contact with my wet heat. I kiss along his chest and nibble on his nipples, feeling his manhood twitch as I do. He growls and rolls over, pulling me with him so I’m straddling him. He moans as he looks at me lustfully. He runs his hands up my stomach to cup my breasts and I arch into him. I grind myself against his member and he whimpers.  
I lift myself up and he removes one of his hands so that he can line himself up with my entrance. We both cry out as I lower myself on his hardness, loving the feeling of being filled by him. I begin to ride him but he soon takes over, grabbing my hips and moving me on him.  
I arch back and squeeze my breasts in my hands making Dante whine at the sight of me above him. He begins to move me faster and I feel myself rushing towards release. I moan and run one hand down my body, pressing against my bundle of nerves between my legs. Dante shouts out at the sight and he can’t seem to move his eyes from what I’m doing with my hand.  
I begin to rub my nub faster and harder, placing my hand on Dante’s chest to keep me upright. I begin to make a high-pitched keening noise as I feel myself balancing on the very cusp of my climax. Dante’s grasp on my hips gets tighter as his movements become more erratic, digging his nails into the skin. I shatter around him arching even further back and mouth opening wide as I scream his name and drag my nails down his chest.  
A couple more minutes and Dante follows me over the edge, roaring as my core milks him dry. When I come back to myself I collapse bonelessly onto his chest. He wraps his arms round me but neither of us move and he’s still inside me. I sigh in contentment and Dante gives out a self-satisfied chuckle.

“I love you, Babe.” He says quietly.

“I love you too.” I reply drowsily.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep! I’m not done with you yet. I want a round two and then we can curl up and go back to sleep.” He laughs, kissing the top of my head.

“Mm sounds like a fun plan.” I smile, kissing over his chest.

Trust me, it was a VERY fun plan.


	57. Demonic Play (Demon Form Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Dante acting this way?
> 
> Warning- Demon form sex
> 
> Written for- DarkAya4ever. Hope you like it.

Demonic Play

 

“Hey, how about we head to Love Planet for a few drinks?” I suggest.

“Not in the mood.” Dante replies, not even looking at me.

I frown from my place on the sofa. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s been in a weird mood for a couple of days now. Quiet, grumpy and not bothering to go anywhere. It’s not like him. We’ve been together for six months now, friends for years before that, and I’ve never seen him like this. 

“Well I’m bored. I want to go somewhere.” I snap.

“Then go! For fuck sake we don’t have to be joined at the hip all the time you know! Go without me! Fucking leave permanently for all I care!” He yells, standing up and stomping up the stairs.

“I… I’m sorry.” I whisper, tears blurring my vision, as he gets halfway up the stairs.

“No! Babe, I’m sorry. I’m just in a bad mood okay? You should go out for a while.” He says, then carries on up the stairs.

I potter around downstairs for a few hours reading, cleaning and playing pool but when Dante doesn’t reappear I decide to head to bed. I hesitate outside his room, where I normally sleep, then head to the spare room. He obviously doesn’t want me around anymore. It’s the only thing I can think of being wrong with him. He’s bored of me. He’s ready to move on. I figure I’ll stay in the spare room until I can find somewhere else to go. I just wish I HAD somewhere else to go. I guess this is what happens when you go from roommates to lovers. I curl up and cry myself to sleep.

 

 

A few days later and I’ve got an option of two places that I can move into straight away. Dante still hasn’t been talking to me. Whenever he does deem it necessary to say something he either snaps at me or yells at me. If I walk into a room, he walks out. I’m sitting on the sofa looking at the real estate listings when Dante comes downstairs. I don’t even bother to look up at him as he walks past me.

“Any coffee?” He snaps.

“I can make you one if you want?” I reply tersely, not even bothering to look at him.

“Well if it’s not too hard for you.” He replies sourly.

“Fine.” I snap.

I put my papers down and stomp off to the kitchen. I feel tears begins to burn my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I will not cry over Dante dammit! He doesn’t deserve my tears! I make his coffee and stay there for a few seconds trying to bury my hurt and emotions enough to face him again. A couple of deep breaths and I head back out.  
Dante is standing next to the coffee table as I re-enter the room, placing his coffee on his desk. I stand there for a minute, staring at his back and wondering where everything went wrong. I walk over to sit back on the sofa but as I draw level with him he grabs my wrist.

“Ow! Dante that hurts!” I cry as he squeezes my wrist tightly.

“You’re leaving me?” He demands calmly… too calmly.

“Yes.” I whisper.

“No, you’re not. You are mine! You’re not going ANYWHERE! You’re staying here!” He growls, backing me against the wall.

“The hell I am! I am not yours! You don’t even fucking want me around anymore! You barely speak to me! You don’t look at me! You won’t stay in the same room as me! You haven’t even been bothered that I’ve been staying in the spare room! You do not get to order me around! Now let go of me!” I scream at him, tears streaming down my face.

Dante’s eye go demonic red and he pins both of my wrists to the wall above my head. He leans down, growling, and takes a deep breath near my head smelling my scent. He moans and grinds against me. I whimper as he nips my neck and I feel his fangs. He pushes away from me suddenly and turns his back on me. 

“You should go for a couple of days but you fucking well better come back or I’ll hunt you down and drag you back.” He growls at me, before rushing up the stairs. 

I stand there panting and wondering what the fuck is going on. I decide to go out for a bit to clear my head. I run out of the building as I hear Dante’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

 

An hour later I’m storming back to Devil May Cry. Fuck Dante! I’ll get my stuff and leave straight away! I don’t know what’s going on with him and I don’t care! I am not going to be treated like this with no explanation! I will not just allow him to treat me this way! I don’t care if I have to leave town, I’m going!  
I burst through the doors ready to scream and shout myself free but gasp as I see the place. It’s trashed! The furniture has been thrown around and the walls are covered in huge scratches and claw marks. I panic, looking round for any blood stains that could mean that Dante’s injured. I see his guns on the desk and now I’m really worried as he NEVER goes anywhere without at least one of them! I run up to his bedroom and find the door locked.

“Dante? Are you in there?” I call through the door, pounding my fists against it.

“I’m fine! Go away!” He replies in a deeper than normal voice.

“Not until you let me in!” I shout back.

“No! Go away!” He growls.

What’s wrong? Is he hurt? Is he dying? Oh God, what do I do? I stand there panicked for a minute before I remember his guns are downstairs. I run back down and grab Ivory, taking it back upstairs with me. I point it at the lock on his door and pull the trigger, cringing at the noise I know it’ll make. It blasts a hole in Dante’s door and damn near takes my hand off. I stand there frozen for a second reeling at what I’ve done. I’ve never fired one of Dante’s guns before. They’re different from normal guns. Heavier, sturdier and a tingle ran from my hand and up my arm when I fired.  
I shake myself back to awareness and walk into Dante’s room. I gasp when I see him standing in the middle of the room in his devil form. He looks shocked at me, glancing from the hole in his door to the gun in my hand and back again. I put the gun on his dresser and walk over to him. I’ve seen his devil form before and it’s always fascinated me. It’s a lot less spiky than normal, probably because he wasn’t wearing his coat when he changed.

“What happened? What’s going on? Are you hurt?” I ask desperately.

“Don’t come any closer, Babe, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself! I don’t want to hurt you!” He cries desperately, holding his hand out in a stop motion.

“Tell me what’s going on Dante. Now! Or I will walk out that door and you ‘ll never see me again.” I demand sternly.

He steps towards me with a growl but then seems to fight with himself over whatever he was going to do. He stands there and moans.

“I’m in heat! I’ll stay this way until either my heat ends or…” He starts.

“Or what?” I ask quietly.

“Or have sex. In this form.”

“So, that’s why you’ve been so weird?” I ask.

“Yes.” He growls, looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I ask. 

“Look, just go. It’s only another couple of days. We can talk then, Babe.” He sighs.

“How about I just help you?” I ask seductively.

“No! I can’t control myself like this! I don’t want to hurt you!” He cries.

I don’t reply. I just grab the bottom of my top and pull it off. He steps towards me but stops again, clenching his fists to try to control himself. I unzip my skirt and let it drop to the floor so I can step out of it. Dante stares at me, frozen to the spot but I can see his emotions swirling in his eyes. I want to help him and I know he won’t hurt me, I trust him. I unclasp my bra and slide it off my arms, dropping it on the floor. I push my panties off and step out of them and my heels at the same time. I stand there naked and on display. Dante gives out a pain filled groan and turns away from me, refusing to look at me.  
I get a new idea and walk over to him. He jumps away from me and practically runs to the other side of the room. I smirk and go to the bed. I crawl up it until I’m in the middle of the bed then I lay down on my back and open my legs wide. Dante still has his back to me. I squeeze my breasts and moan. Dante jerks and tenses even more. I run one hand down to my pussy and start rubbing my clit. I cry out as my finger comes into contact with my nub and I start rubbing circles over it. I see Dante sniff the air and then groan when he scents my arousal.  
I use my other hand and push two fingers into my wet cunt and start fingering myself. My eyes close and I start lifting my hips up to meet my thrusts. I begin to moan and whine for real instead of just to wind up Dante. I vaguely hear a growl but I’m so close to my release I don’t pay attention. Just as I’m about to hit my peak my ankles are grabbed and I’m pulled down the bed roughly.  
I gasp as my wrists are grabbed and I find myself pulled up roughly and caught against Dante’s body. I moan as my body makes contact with his hard, armoured devil body. He snarls at me, grabs me by the ass and pulls me up his body. Suddenly I’m slammed into the wall and his mouth is on mine. I whimper into his mouth as his body is pressed against my core, grinding hard. My hands run up to his head and I’m shocked that the white ‘spikes’ on the top of his head is actually hair, soft silky hair.  
I move my hips to the rhythm of his grinding as he continues to plunder my mouth. His fangs catch my lip and I cry out at the pain but then moan when Dante starts to suck the blood from my lip. I can’t take the sensory overload anymore and I run a hand down to my clit, between our bodies, and start rubbing it hard and fast.  
Dante growls and grabs my wrists again, pinning them back to the wall. I cry out and throw my head back which gives Dante the perfect space to bite down on my neck enough to bruise. I moan and grind against him harder and he runs his claws down my sides, digging them in just enough to scratch but not to break the skin.

“Dante fuck me please!” I whine.

“Little whore already hungry for my devil cock?” He growls into my ear.

“Yes! Yes please!” I beg.

I find myself getting thrown across the room onto the bed. I shout in shock as I bounce down on the bed. Then Dante is on me. He straddles my waist as he shreds the sheets and uses them to tie my wrists and ankles to the bed so I’m star shaped and spread open for him. I’m so aroused I’m panting, my clit is throbbing painfully and I feel like I’m on fire. I’m whining in a high pitched noise and trying to create friction where I need it most.  
He grins down at my struggles and he looks every inch the devil he’s supposed to be. He presses his claws against my throat hard enough that if I swallowed I’d make him cut it. I freeze and stare at him wide eyed, wondering what he’s going to do. A shiver runs down my body as I have a moment where I wonder if he’s lost control enough that he’ll kill me but then his claws travel downwards.  
He scrapes them gently don over my collarbones, down the front of my breasts and over my nipples. When they hit my nipples I can’t help but to arch with a gasp at the feeling which causes his claws to scratch me enough to draw a little bit of blood. Dante snarls again as he sees the blood and then he leans down to suck each nipple, sucking up the blood. I cry out and whimper at the overbearing pleasure, tears starting to stream down my face from my need.  
Dante raises back up and moves between my legs, drawing his claws down my stomach as he does. He draws the pad of his clawed finger over my clit and I yelp at the sudden shot of pleasure from the place I needed to have touched the most. Dante looks at me and smirks as my moans get louder and louder as he presses harder and harder. 

“Dante please fuck me! Please! Please, please…” I whimper, sobbing from the extreme sensations.

“Patience, I get to that soon. I have to get you ready because I’m bigger in this form.

“Dante I swear if you don’t fuck me right now I will find a devil that will!” I scream, frustrated.

He snarls at me angrily, digging his claws into my hip and drawing blood, then he smirks and stands up. He moves back across the room just looking at me. I whine and whimper, tugging on my restraints hard. He smiles, baring his sharp teeth. I start to buck my hips, trying to entice him back. He moves one of his hands down to his groin and the armour plates there move, opening up so I can see his demonic dick clearly for the first time. I gasp at the size, he’s right it’s enormous! I don’t know how the hell it’s going to fit in me but I want it! I want it so badly!

“So you think you can just replace me? Just like that huh?” He pants as he pumps his hand up and down his cock.

“Dante, please! I’m sorry okay? Please I need your cock! My pussy is so empty it’s hungry for you!” I beg.

“It is huh? I can see your juices dripping from here. You’re such a little whore aren’t you? You want this in you so badly.” He groans as his hand speeds up.

He stalks towards me and I quiver in anticipation. He crawls up my body with an evil grin on his face and I start panting with need. He leans down and licks his way up my body. He licks from one ankle to my upper thigh on the inside of one leg then repeats it with the other leg. He licks up the inside of my slit making me scream as his tongue rubs over my clit. He continues up my stomach then licks one nipple then the other, making me arch and whimper. Then he licks up my neck and my jaw before ravishing my mouth again. I whimper as I feel the tip of his dick against my pussy and I buck my hips trying to get him to enter me.

“This is going to hurt. I’m so sorry but I can’t do anything to stretch you first not with these claws. Do you still want this?” He asks sorrowfully.

“Could you stop if I asked you to?” I gasp out curiously.

He looks deep into my eyes and then leans up. He roars in agony as he slices all the restraints holding me down.

“Run. Fast!” He growls out painfully.

I have a different idea though. I don’t want him suffering anymore. I reach down to wrap my hand around his cock guiding it to my entrance as he groans from my touch. Then I wrap my legs round his hips and pull him into me. He snarls as he sinks deeper and deeper into me. I whimper in pain and tears stream from my eyes as he stretches me too much. He leans down and licks my tears up.

“I can’t stop now, I’m so so sorry. I gave all my strength to stop a minute ago.” He whispers sadly.

“I know Baby. It’s okay.” I smile reassuringly.

He groans as he fills my fully and I can’t help the sob that comes from my throat at the painful stretching. He leans down and kisses me gently as he slides a hand down and strokes my clit with a clawed finger, gently trying to increase the pleasure to decrease the pain. After a couple of minutes it works and I start moving my hips.  
Dante begins to thrust in and out of me, slow and deep. I can see the effort in his eyes as he fights his demonic instincts so he doesn’t hurt me anymore than necessary. I don’t want him to hold back though, I want him to let go and lose control. It may seem strange but I want to be able to take every part of him, his needs and wants. I start to move my hips harder and faster, clenching my pussy walls as I do.

“Fuck!” He roars as he loses his internal battle.

He leans up and grabs my hips, pounding into me over and over again. I feel some discomfort but I’m so drunk on the pleasure I don’t care. His claws dig into my hips and I know I’ll be left with little scars the shape of his nails and it spurs me on. I meet him thrust by thrust and I’m soon rushing towards my peak.

“Cum for me my little whore. Cum on your devils cock.” He growls.

At his words my world explodes. I cum screaming his name. My vision disappears for ages as my climax goes on and on. A few more thrusts and Dante roars his own release, huge spurts filling my cunt. My pussy clenches around him, milking him dry.  
When he finishes he collapses on top of me, back to his normal form. I wrap my arms round him but can’t help the gasp and wince at the sting as he pulls out of me. He looks at me concerned and pulls away, looking like he expects me to leave. I slide over carefully and curl against him. He looks shocked the adoring as he wraps his body round mine. He kisses my head and hums in glee.

“I love you so much, Babe. I’m sorry I hurt you.” He whispers.

“I love you too but do me one favour please?” I ask quietly.

“Anything!” He declares, looking me in the yes so I know he’s serious.

“Next time just tell me what’s wrong. Don’t EVER hide anything from me again. I came this close to leaving you Dante.” I tell him.

“I swear I will tell you everything, Babe. No more secrets. It would kill me to lose you.” 

I smile at him and kiss him gently on the lips.

He hums in happiness and then lifts me up carefully, looking guilty when it causes me to wince.

“Where are you taking me?” I whisper.

“For a bath to ease your soreness.”

“Thank you Baby.”

“Tomorrow I’ll teach you how to shoot my guns properly too.” He says with a frown as his eyes land on his gun.

“Why?” I ask.

“So if you ever need to use them you can use them properly.”

“But… you never let anyone use them?” I reply shocked.

“You’re not just anyone. You’re the most important person to me and I want you protected.”

“What if I break them?” I ask worriedly.

“Babe, they can take the way I handle them, they’ll survive you and if you break them whilst defending yourself I won’t care as long as it saves your live.” He says so earnestly I feels tears of joy sliding down my face.

He smiles at me lovingly as he carries me to my bath.


	58. Sword Play (Dom Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Vergil makes Dante spar with you?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Briana. Hope you like it :)

Sword Play

 

“You need to widen your stance.” Vergil commands icily.

“If I widen my stance anymore I’ll be doing the fucking splits!” I growl.

Vergil decided about a week ago that my fighting style (which has been keeping me alive all these years) is sloppy and faulty. He decreed that both brothers will train me from now on. So far, HE’S the only one that’s bothered sparring with me and I’m getting really pissed off with the way he’s ‘training’ me.  
Yamato suddenly hits me in the side with the side of its blade. I growl and knock the blade away with my own katana then I lash out. Before my blow could land Vergil is suddenly behind me and I’m being hit by Yamato’s hilt. I fall forwards and turn it into a roll, leaping up and twisting so I can block Vergil’s next blow.

“Well at least you managed to do something right for once.” He snaps.

“Fuck you Vergil!” I hiss.

I begin to lunge, thrust and slice at him with my sword but he manages to dodge every move I make. Suddenly he moves faster than I can see and I find myself sword less and flat on my back with his blade at my throat. I growl in frustration as I glare up at him.

“Ooh got her on her back already Bro? Tell me I get to join the party?” Dante smirks, coming out of the bathroom.

“What?” Vergil and I say together, looking at Dante confusedly.

“She’s hot, sweaty, dishevelled and spread on her back. You look like you’re about to pounce on her and fuck her through the floor but neither of you asked me to join in.” Dante sighs, shaking his head at our lack of understanding.

“The only person I’m less likely to have sex with than him, is you!” I snarl, getting back up.

“Ouch Babe that hurts!” Dante declares, holding his hand over his heart.

I just roll my eyes at him and stride angrily to the bathroom for my own shower. 

“Tomorrow, you spar with her!” Vergil growls.

 

 

A few days later and I find I actually enjoy sparring with Dante. Unlike Vergil, Dante actually knows what I’m capable of. I’ve fought side by side with Dante for years. We’ve been having fun everyday so far but today seems slightly different. His touches have lingered, his movements seem to be designed to bring our bodies into contact than to spar. He slices towards me with Rebellion and I twist to block it. Dante grabs me by the waist and pulls me back against him so my ass presses into his prominent erection.

“Ooh, Dante, when you invited me to play with a sword I didn’t realise you meant such a big one.” I sigh, grinding back against him.

“Will you two take this seriously? You’re supposed to be making her better!” Vergil snaps, watching us from the sofa.

“I am making her better, aren’t I Babe? I’m making you feel so good, right?” Dante whispers.

“Mm, Dante, are you going to show me how to play with a real sword?” I sigh, rubbing against him and smiling seductively.

“Oh Babe, I fully intend to show you just how it feels to be impaled on a big hard sword.” He groans.

“Is that really what you two call flirting?!” Vergil laughs from the sofa, clutching his sides in pain as he doubles over.

“Shut up!” I snap.

I pull away from Dante and head out to my day job. Glaring at a hiccupping Vergil as I go.

“Fuck, Bro! You spoiled the mood!” I hear Dante groan as the doors shut.

“You two should learn how to flirt then!” I hear Vergil laugh some more.

 

 

The next day I walk into Devil May Cry and look around expecting to see Vergil sitting on the sofa like every other day I’ve sparred with someone. He’s not there though. Dante is sitting at his desk watching me hungrily. I sway up to his desk and lean on it, giving Dante the perfect view of my breasts. He stares and licks his lips and I smirk.

“So, where’s Vergil?” I ask.

“What, did you want him to join us today?” Dante asks reaching out for me.

“No, I was actually hoping that maybe we could have a private party together?” I smile seductively as I step back.

Dante goes to get up but freezes when I pull my top over my head and drop it on the floor. I kick my trainers off and slide my jogging bottoms down my legs too, leaving them on the floor. I stand there and bite my lip shyly as Dante stares at every inch of skin I’m showing. He visibly gulps as his eyes wander over my matching red bra and thong. He rips his shirt off and kicks his boots off and takes a step towards me. I let my eyes wander over his bared chest for a moment and then get a fun idea.

“Catch me if you can, Devil.” I grin and then take off sprinting.

I get as far as the doors when Dante grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder. He carries me up the stairs as I wriggle and squeal and I gasp as he slaps his hand down on my ass, telling me to stop squirming. Of course I continue, earning more spanks until I can feel that I’ve soaked through my thong. We reach his bedroom and he kicks the door shut and throws me down on the bed.

“You’ve left a wet patch on my shoulder, Naughty Girl.” He growls, swiping his finger over the patch and licking his finger clean.

“Aw sorry.” I grin cheekily.

“Oh you will be.” He grins.

He leans over me and crawls onto the bed so he’s hovering over me on his hands and knees. I reach my hands up and run them over his chest and down his stomach. I lean up and lick along his collar bone, nipping at the end. He hisses and leans his head back. 

“Put your hands back down on the bed. You do not move, make a sound or do ANYTHING unless I say so. Do you understand? Break ANY of these rules and you will be punished.” He growls demonically.

“Yes.” I gasp, putting my hands down beside me. 

“Good girl.” He smiles as he crawls back down my body to rest between my legs.

“Do not make a sound and do not cum until I let you… IF I let you.” He demands as he rips my thong off.

I bite my lip and nod, eyes rolling up into the back of my head as he licks along my slit. I arch but manage to remain silent as he pushes his tongue into my pussy and swirls it round. He growls and I almost cry out at the vibrations it causes but manage to stifle the sound in time. He grabs my hips and pins them to the bed. I can’t help but to twist and turn as he fucks me on his tongue, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. Just as I hit that peak he pulls away from me and I lay there panting, looking at him as I fight the urge to whimper and reach for him.

“Such a good girl for me.” He purrs, licking my juices from around his mouth.

I close my eyes and bite my lip enough to draw blood as I try not to moan at the debauched sight of him before me. His fingers run up and down my thighs lightly and I open my eyes to look at him. As my eyes open he suddenly thrusts two fingers into my sopping cunt and pushes his thumb against my clit. My mouth opens in a silent scream as I choke on the sound trying to claw its way out of my throat. He chuckles and then kisses me hungrily, ravishing my mouth and sucking on my bleeding lip. I almost moan at the taste of my own juices on his tongue and he starts fucking me on his fingers harder and faster. My hands clench the sheets as I try not to reach for him.  
Again just as I hit my peak he moves away from me. I feel tears well in my eyes at the overwhelming need I’m feeling and I start rubbing my thighs together to get some friction but I’m so soaked my thighs just glide against each other. Dante grabs my thighs and yanks my legs wide as he stands up at the end of the bed. He licks his lips as he stares at my exposed cunt and takes his trousers off. 

“Sit up.” He orders, eyes gone demonic red.

I do as I’m told and grabs a handful of my hair in a tight grip and pulls my head back. 

“Open your pretty little mouth so I can fuck it. I’m gonna shove my dick so deep you’re gonna choke on it and when I cum you’re gonna swallow every last drop or I won’t let you cum. Understand?” He whispers darkly.

I nod my head as much as I’m able and open my mouth wide, relaxing my throat as I do. He gives me an evil grin, flashing his fangs, and thrusts his cock into my mouth and down my throat. I gag and choke but he holds it there for a few seconds before pulling back and thrusting shallowly a couple of times. He repeats this over and over again, thrusting until I’m almost panicking as I choke and gag then a few shallow thrusts. I soon get the rhythm and I’m loving every second of it. I’m still fighting the urge to make noises and I’m digging my nails into my the bed frame as I fight the urge to touch Dante or myself.  
A few more thrusts and he lets out a groan and warns me he’s coming. My eyes roll up again as his seed spurts down my throat and I swallow greedily, licking and sucking him clean. He smiles down at me warmly, running his fingers down my cheek lovingly as I swallow, trying to ease my aching throat. 

“Stand.” He whispers.

I stand up on shaky legs and watch as he lays on the bed, on his back.

“Ride me.” He growls.

I feel tears streaming down my face as I realise I’m finally going to get what I want. I crawl up his body and then lower myself on his dick, mouth opening in a silent sigh of relief. I begin to move my hips as soon as he’s fully inside me, not giving myself time to adjust. I’m so wet by now I don’t need to anyway. 

“Scratch my chest.” He moans as he puts my hands on his chest and arches beneath me.

I do as he said purely because I can’t hold back anymore. I ride him harder and faster and he reaches up to squeeze and rub my breasts. I arch back to push my breasts into his hands and he lets one run down my stomach to rub my clit. I bite my lip again to stop the moan that threatens to come out. 

“Make some noise, Babe. I wanna hear you scream my name as I make you cum harder than you ever have before.” He grounds out through clenched teeth.

I let out a wail as I can finally make some noise. Dante smiles at the sound, looking smug. I whimper and whine as he rubs my clit faster and faster, grabbing my hip with his other hand to move me the way he wants. He begins to pant and his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead. He begins to thrust upwards as he moves my hips and his rubbing on my clit gets more erratic. 

“Cum with me. Now!” He howls.

I scream his name as I bend backwards, scratching down his chest enough to draw blood, as I cum. My eyes roll up into my head and Dante pinches my clit, drawing my climax on and on. A couple more thrusts and Dante cums with me, roaring my name as he fills my pussy. I collapse forwards onto his chest as my orgasm continues on and on and I black out. Dante continues to thrust lightly as my pussy drains him dry.  
When I come round Dante has moved me to my side, curling up around me as he spoons me on the mattress. We’re breathing heavily as the sweat on our skin dries in the air. He lays gentle kisses along my shoulder and neck as he snuggles into my back. I hum in satisfaction, wiggling to get even closer to him.

“Keep doing that Babe and I’m gonna want a round two.” He chuckles into my neck.

“If it’s always like that I think a round two would kill me.” I giggle.

“Sleep then. When you wake up we go for round two.” He smirks into my shoulder.

“So you wanna do this more?” I ask, trying to hide the hopefulness in my tone.

“This is NOT just a one of, Babe. You’re MINE now and I’m YOURS. I live you.” He says sternly, grabbing my hair to turn my head towards him so he can look into my eyes.

“Really?” I ask.

“REALLY!” He growls.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He kisses me hard then releases my hair.

“Now, rest so I can tire you out again.” He smirks.

I fall asleep, feeling happier than I have in a long time.


	59. Doctor's Appointment (Human Doctor Vergil/Female Patient Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could a trip to the gynaocologists be exciting?
> 
> AU- Vergil is a human doctor.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like it.

Doctor’s Appointment

 

I sigh as I finish my last magazine, putting it down on the table. I look around and count heads. Five more patients before me. It’s still an hour and a half until closing time for the practice. Of course I’m going to be the last seen. I go and look at the leaflets on the wall, smiling at the women as I pass them. A young woman looks very nervous. Must be her first time at a gynaecologist’s office.  
This is my first time and I’m so nervous I feel sick. I had my pubes clipped and I’m not wearing panties. I made sure I had a thorough wash before coming here and I’m wearing the sexiest stockings I own. I’m also wearing killer high heels. I’m so nervous I’m shaking. Dr Vergil Sparda is the best gynao in the area though.  
I smile at the receptionist as I wander back over to my seat to wait. I pull out my phone to check my Facebook as one patient comes out and another goes in. Dr Sparda notices me as he stands at his door letting the patient in and smirks at me, making my insides quiver. I smile shyly back at him and start playing Candy Crush.  
Twenty minutes later that patient leaves and the next goes in. Dr Sparda smirks at me again and I find myself getting wet as a shiver runs up my spine. I keep my head down, hoping he doesn’t notice the blush. I start looking through my twitter as I continue to wait. It’s taking forever! The patient leaves and the next goes in, Dr Sparda smirking at me more with gleaming eyes. I squirm in my seat as I feel myself start to soak into my skirt.  
I start checking my e-mails as the next patient goes in. My foot is tapping on the floor and the only other patient here is the nervous young woman. Finally it’s her turn as she shuffles into the Doctor’s office. The receptionist shuts off the lights everywhere except her office and the waiting room. She locks doors that are no longer needed. She puts all her paperwork away except one file.  
The young woman comes out after her appointment looking embarrassed but relieved. She goes to the reception and makes her next appointment then leaves. I sit and wait as the receptionist puts the last file away, shuts down her computer and turns off the reception lights. She gives me a friendly wave as she leaves, locking the door behind her. I sit and wait some more.  
Eventually Dr Sparda comes out and smirks at me as he holds his door open, gesturing for me to go in. I stand up on trembling legs, licking my dry lips and sashay past him. He walks in behind me then closes and locks the door. I stand in the middle of the room looking around.

“Take a seat in the chair and put your feet in the stirrups.” Dr Sparda says.

“Okay.” I croak out nervously.

I sit in the seat and bunch my skirt up at my waist so I can put my feet in the stirrups. Dr Sparda walks over and wraps some Velcro restraints around my ankles so I can’t remove my legs from the horrid looking things that keep me spread open. I shift slightly as I feel my juices running up my ass crack.

“First time here?” He asks, looking me over as he stands between my legs.

“Yes, Dr Sparda.” I purr.

“Well this won’t hurt a bit. Your top looks too tight for you to breathe, why not move it and take off your bra?” He says in a deep husky voice.

“Thank you, Dr Sparda.” I say sweetly.

I pull my arms out of the straps of my vest top and push it down to join my bunched up skirt at my waist. I awkwardly unclasp my bra and pull it down my arms, dropping it on the floor next to the chair. Vergil grabs a stool and sits between my legs.

“I have to do a test called the taste test first. It’s to make sure you’re cum tastes right when you climax. Is that okay?” He asks matter-of-factly.

“Yes, Dr Sparda.” I whisper, biting my lip.

He smiles at me and leans his head down, licking along my slit from ass to mound. I moan and try to buck my hips but the stirrups stop me from being able to. My moans get louder as he sucks my clit into his mouth and nibbles slightly. He hums with joy as his tongue plunges into my sopping pussy, making me cry out for him. His tongue curs and starts rubbing against my g-spot and I scream his name as I hit my peak. I see stars as my eyes slam shut and my orgasm runs through me. My back arches, pushing my breasts out and he growls at the sight. I pant for breath as I come back down and Vergil sits up with a self-satisfied smile, licking his lips with glee.  
He slowly strokes his hands up and down my thighs as I get my breathing back under control. Vergil stares at my breasts as they bounce with my breathing. I have sweat collecting at the small of my back and my nipples have pebbled. My clit is throbbing and my pussy feels empty. I whine slightly as he pulls away. He gives me an evil smirk and stands up, squeezing my knees in his hands as he looks at me. 

“It’s time for the touch test. I have to rub your clitoris and finger your vagina to see if I can feel anything strange and that you can cum that way. Okay?” He says, hands travelling down my legs.

“Yes, Dr Sparda.” I whimper as his hands get closer to where I want them.

He runs a finger up my slit and then flicks my clit. I cry out, gripping the armrests enough to leave indentations of my nails. He presses the tip of his index finger against my nub and starts rubbing light circles around it. I’m already whining before he pushes two fingers into my pussy and starts rubbing my clit with his thumb. He scissors, twists and curls his fingers in all kinds of wonderful ways. I can feel a wet patch spread underneath my ass as my juices run. The pressure is growing in my stomach with every motion of his fingers. He’s staring intently into my eyes the entire time he plays my body and when he pinches my clit hard with his other hand I crash over the edge.  
I plummet, screaming his name, ripping the leather of the armrests with my nails as he moves his fingers faster, pushing my orgasm on and on. I whimper for him to stop as it all gets too intense and tears start streaming down my cheeks. He pulls away immediately and watches me closely, hand resting on my knee and thumb rubbing circles on my skin. I smile at him, panting heavily and he smirks back at me.

“Now it’s time for the fuck test. This is to see how hot, wet, tight and deep you are, okay?” He says, undoing his trousers and letting them slip down his legs. 

“Yes, Dr Sparda.” I moan.

He grips my thighs tightly and thrusts his cock into me hard and deep. I cry out as his cock slides in, filling me deliciously. He groans raggedly as my pussy clenches around him. He begins to pound into me in an unrelenting pace. I begin to play with my breasts as he pushes me on and on closer to that edge again. He moans as he watches my hands and digs his nails into my thighs enough to draw just a trickle of blood.  
He puts some kind of twisting movement into his thrusts so that he hits that sensitive spot inside and I hurtle over the precipice once more, screaming and scratching bloody furrows into my breasts. He grabs my wrists and pins them to the armrests as, a few thrusts later, he follows me into the hurtling abyss. He shouts my name as my pussy clenches, milking him dry. He continues with shallow thrusts until we’re both completely spent. He collapses on me as we both gasp for breath.  
When he can move again he releases my ankles, lifts me up and sits on the seat with me nestled into his lap. I sigh happily as I bury my nose against his neck. He chuckles as I brush against a ticklish spot and kisses the top of my head, running his fingers through my hair.

“That was perfect.” I sigh happily.

“See? I told you telling me your secret fantasies would be a good thing.” He laughs.

“Only because I have the world’s best husband who doesn’t think I’m weird for fantasising this.” I laugh back at him.

“Patient/ doctor fantasies are perfectly normal, wife of mine. Now, rest then we’ll go home.” He whispers.

“Okay.”

I can’t help the laughter that bubbles up as he curses about the ruined armrests.


	60. An Alien Experience (Vergil's Version) (Vergil/Female Alien Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil's version of the Dante one-shot of the same name. Starts the same but is different.
> 
> Written for- Briana. Hope you like it.

An Alien Experience (Vergil’s Version)

 

I walk down the dark alley and a rat scurries across my path. My lip raises in disgust. What a nasty little planet! I miss my home. It’s such a lovely, clean and bright planet. You can see for miles and at night the stars are so bright! I want to go home but I can’t! Not until I’ve hunted down my quarry and eradicated him from the universe. He will pay for the death of my Father! He will pay with his blood and his pain!  
I’ve been following his trail for three earth days now but every time I get near him some idiotic human with white hair and a blue coat gets in my way. Now, I admit, he’s a good warrior and a lot tougher than other humans but he’s still pissing me off! He’s hot though. So hot! I get wet just thinking of him. Stop it! I have a mission here! That mission is NOT sex! Even if it would be hot kinky sex.  
I hear a scream and run towards it. Even if it’s not my prey someone still needs help. I run down the alley that the scream came from and there he is! My quarry! I have him now! I stop his blade just as it’s about to hit his victim and she runs away into the night screaming. Our swords clash over and over again until he manages to knock my sword from my hand. I roll along the ground to escape his next blow and manage to grab my sword as I come back up. As I turn he manages to slice my arm. I cry out but don’t pay it much attention, it’ll heal.  
Suddenly there’s a blue light and a sword flies past my ear and hits MY prey in the shoulder. In my slight distraction my quarry lands a staggering blow and manages to escape, running into the shadows and vanishing. The annoying human walks up to me and completely ignores me. Well whatever, like I need his help to stand anyway! I growl at him and stand on my own.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” I cry at him.

“My job.” He replies in a clipped tone.

“No! This is MY job!” I yell at him.

“Well it looked like you had it all under control when he almost sliced your arm off.” He says sardonically, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

“My arm was not that injured! Plus look it’s healed already!” I shout, placing my hands on my hips.

“So, you’re another half-devil like me.” He states matter-of-factly.

“They exist here?” I ask shocked.

Ever since I’d arrived on this planet all I’d heard was God, Satan, heaven, hell, angels and devils. I thought they were just myths.

“If you’re not a half-devil and I know you’re not a full devil then what are you?” He asks, backing me against the wall.

“How do you know I’m not human?” I stutter, realising that I’ve slipped up.

“You’re not human.” He states.

“I… I’m an alien.” I sigh in defeat.

“An alien!” He cries shocked.

“Yes! That damn thing killed my family! He is MINE to kill!” I declare.

“Understood.” He nods.

“Wait, what?! Just like that, you’re okay with backing off?” I ask.

“I understand wanting revenge for a loss of family.” He shrugs.

“I see.” I blink at him.

“How about your Latino ass comes back to mine and my brother’s shop. You can stay there until you get your revenge.” He asks, eyes flashing.

“Hm, maybe we could have some fun?” I ask, running my fingers over his chest.

“If we had fun I’d break you.” He growls.

“You could try.” I reply with a flash of teeth.

“I’d succeed.” He growls, eyes flashing red.

“No you wouldn’t.” I grin back.

“This way.” He says, a low demonic growl coming from him, as he wraps an arm round my waist.

He leads me along the streets with his hands rubbing along my hip as we walk. I sway my hips seductively. Maybe I’ve actually found something on this planet that could be fun. He leads me to a rundown looking building with a red neon sign that reads Devil May Cry. I walk inside and stare in shock at the guy sitting behind the desk. He looks exactly like Vergil except his hair is hanging down.

“Hi Babe. How can I help you?” He leers at me.

“Mine!” Vergil growls as he walks in behind me.

“Err excuse me! I am not yours! I can sleep with anyone I want! He looks like he might be more fun than you.” I grin, gesturing to the guy in red.

Vergil growls as the other guy laughs. Vergil grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder, carrying me up the stairs. We enter a bedroom and he tosses me down on the bed. Vergil stands over me, snarling and flashing fangs. I bite my lip and smirk as I run my hands down my body. I unzip my top and throw it on the floor. I do the same with my skirt and then I just lay there in my underwear and heels.  
Vergil strips his clothes off until he’s down to a pair of silk boxers. He begins to crawl up the bed towards me but I use my heeled foot to push him back. He freezes, predator quivering within him. I smile and then I rub my breasts with my hands, squeezing my nipples until I moan and arch. I slide one hand down my stomach and into my panties. I rub my clit in small circles and moan as I buck my hips up against my fingers. I’m soaking already and as my fingers move I can hear a faint squelching noise.  
Suddenly there’s a great roar and Vergil pounces on me. He grabs my wrists and pins them behind my back as he attacks my mouth hungrily. He bites my lips until I open my mouth to him with a whimper. He thrusts his tongue in and I groan at the taste of him. He tastes sweet like wine and his fangs feel smooth as I run my tongue over them. He moves one hand from my wrists to wrap it in my hair, yanking my head back so he can access my neck.  
He bites down and I gasp as his fangs dig in, only just stopping from drawing blood. He pushes his knee between my legs so he can push it against my pussy and begins to grind it against my clit. I start to whine at the delicious friction. He kisses down my neck until he can bite down on one of my nipples through my bra. I arch and scream his name at all the over stimulation.  
I find myself tossing my head around and grinding my pussy against his knee and he purrs in satisfaction. He moves on to my other nipple and I cry out again. He pulls my head back further so my whole body has to arch which means I can no longer move my hips. I whimper at the new position as it means his knee is hitting my clit but not pressing down on it enough to make me orgasm.

“You like that Princess?” He growls into my ear.

“No! I want more!” I groan, frustrated.

“All you have to do is beg.” He smirks at me.

“Never!” I growl.

He laughs evilly and removes his hand from my hair. He makes sure to move so his knee doesn’t make any less or more contact than it already was. He runs his hand down my body and into my panties. He runs his finger around the entrance to my core but doesn’t push it in. I whine in frustration and he chuckles.

“Beg me, Princess, and I’ll shove my huge cock into your tight little pussy until you cum screaming my name.” He whispers seductively in my ear.

“No!” I whine.

He growls and then removes both hands from me. I whimper at the loss of contact but all he does is rip my bra off, slicing it away with the claws he’s just grown. I reach for him but he grabs my wrists and pulls them behind my back again, this time he ties them using the strips left of my bra. He pushes me back down on the bed on my back and rips off his boxers. Holy shit he wasn’t kidding about his cock being huge!  
He straddles my stomach and I can see his cock is already dripping. He grabs my breasts and starts wanking himself off with them. I moan at the sight of him over me. His skin is slightly flushed and shiny with sweat. His eyes are glowing blood red. His fangs are on show as his mouth drops open with his gasps of breath and his claws are digging into my breasts slightly. His cock looks so pale compared to my darker skin.  
He continues to fuck himself with my breasts until he shouts out and cums in great spurts, covering my breasts and neck, even hitting my face a couple of times. I moan at the sight and then gasp as Vergil scoops up his cum on a couple of fingers then shoves them into my mouth, making me clean them off. 

“Beg me and I’ll make you cum so hard you won’t remember anything but my name.” He whispers.

“Please fuck me Vergil! Please!” I beg, unable to take it anymore.

“Are you mine?” He growls.

“Yes! Yes I’m all yours, only yours.” I cry.

He smirks and slides down my body. He grabs my thighs and yanks them open then tears my panties off me. He growls at the sight of my sopping pussy spread open for him. I moan as he moves closer but yelp when he suddenly spins me over. He grabs my hips and pulls them up so I’m lying with my face smashed into the mattress and my ass is in the air, supported by my knees. He rubs his cock against my entrance and then holds it at my opening.

“Told you I’d break you.” He says satisfied.

I go to respond but he suddenly slams himself into me. I scream into the mattress as he starts pounding into me so hard I swear I feel him in my stomach. He uses my tied wrists as leverage. I can barely breathe, I can’t think all I can do is feel! My minds is lost as I feel the pressure building and I rush to the edge. He pounds away at me muttering mine every time I moan or cry out. He moves a hand round my body to rub my clit.

“Cum for me, Princess, cum for me now!” He groans.

He pinches my clit hard and I shatter around him. I feel my pussy clamp down on him and my body tenses. I scream his name into the mattress as all the air leaves me and my eyes snap shut, showing me stars against my eyelids. Vergil continues thrusting so that my climax seems to last forever. Two more thrusts after I start coming down and Vergil roars his own release, digging his claws into my hips.  
We collapse onto the bed in a panting, sweaty heap. Vergil eventually manages to move and unties my wrists, rubbing the soreness from my limbs. I sigh happily as he pulls me up to the pillows at the head of the bed. I curl up on my side facing away from him and he curls himself around me. I wiggle against him, trying to get closer as he pulls the quilt over us. I sigh in contentment as my eyes close.

“You need to bathe. I made a bit of a mess of you.” He whispers.

“Too tired. You broke me. Clean in morning.” I mumble tiredly.

I drift off to the sound of his self-satisfied laughter.


	61. Fear Can Be Fun Too (Dante/Fear Kink Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you going to salvage your relationship with Dante without telling him what's wrong?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Anonyony. Hope you like it.

Fear Can Be Fun Too

 

“Baby it doesn’t matter!” I cry crawling over the bed towards Dante.

“It doesn’t matter?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” He snarls, throwing his shirt on.

“It doesn’t! I still enjoy it!” I yell, trying to grab his arm.

“It does fucking matter! You just admitted to me that I haven’t made you cum for the entire six months we’ve been together!” He shouts back, yanking his arm from my grip and standing up.

“I told you, it’s not your fault it’s mine!” I yell standing up too.

“Yeah and I’m just supposed to believe that! You won’t tell me why!” He yells, storming from the room.

“Dante!” I call but he doesn’t respond.

I can’t believe this all came out and all because he looked at me at the wrong time and realised I was faking it. I can’t tell him the truth though! He’d think there was something wrong with me. I sigh sadly and get dressed. When I head downstairs Dante completely blanks me.

“I’m going out.” I say as I head out of the door.

He doesn’t respond.

 

 

A couple of hours later I exit my therapist’s office. It’s starting to feel useless going there. She keeps saying that what I need to cum is normal and I should just tell Dante but I know it’s not normal and I know he’ll be horrified if he finds out. I love him too much to lose him. I’d rather never orgasm again than lose him.  
Let me explain. I have a fear kink, I need to feel fear before I can cum. I realized this a few years back. I was mugged and terrified that I was going to be killed. I’d never felt so terrified. I‘d gotten home after being at the police station and I’d been wired from the adrenaline. I decided to masturbate, my go to thing to de-stress at bedtime. I didn’t know why but all that kept flashing through my mind as I closed my eyes was the mugging. The fear I felt and suddenly I was having the best orgasm of my life.  
I spent years trying to feel that again. I’d get myself into stupid situations just so I could get off over the fear later. That was until I was attacked by devils. Dante saved me and we’ve been inseparable ever since. It’s not that I don’t enjoy sex with Dante, I do. I get turned on, I get wet I just can’t cum!  
I trudge home wondering what will happen now. I don’t want to lose him! I can’t tell him! What do I do? I sigh sadly when I walk through the doors and see Dante isn’t there. I decide to head straight upstairs. Maybe a shower and a nap will sort my head out. I wipe a hand over my forehead to wipe away the sweat. It’s like a hundred degrees out there! Even my therapist had a window open!  
I push the bedroom door open and step into the room. Suddenly the door slams and I’m grabbed by the throat and pushed against the door. I gasp as I look up at Dante. His eyes are red, his fangs are on show and I can feel his claws digging against the skin of my neck. 

“W… what are you doing?” I gasp out, fear crawling along my spine.

“Shut up!” He snarls.

I whimper as I realise that he’s become so pissed off with me that his devil half has taken control. He growls as he looks me over from head to toe. He grabs my top in his free hand and rips it off. I whine as my breasts are on display to his hungry gaze. I should have worn a bra. Next it’s my skirt and panties that he shreds until I’m now completely naked in front of him. His eyes look so hungry I can practically feel him eating me up.  
His aura starts to glow red and his hands are changing, flicking between human to devil and back again. He throws me on the bed and before I’m even aware of hitting the mattress he’s on top of me. He’s growling and snarling as his claws squeeze my breasts roughly. His knee pushes its way between my legs and presses against my pussy.  
I can’t help the moan that bursts from my throat as my pussy gets wet from the fear and the contact. He smirks at me and his mouth descends on my breast and he sucks a nipple into it, nipping it with his fangs. I groan at the contact and my hands wind into his hair. His knee starts to rub against my pussy and I arch up into him as he switches nipples. 

“D… Dante, what’s going on?” I gasp out.

“Shut up or I’ll rip your throat out instead of fucking you.” He snarls at me.

I whimper at the evil look in his eyes and I can’t help but believe he’s serious. The rush of fear I feel finishes me off and I cum all over his knee as I scream his name and yank his hair. He growls and bites down on my neck. I feel another rush of fear as my mind flashes on his last sentence. I throw my head back with a groan and Dante moans against my neck. I pant as my climax recedes.  
Dante raises up above me and wraps his hand round my throat, pinning me in place. He scrapes his claws over my breasts and down to my stomach, pressing the tips of them into the skin.

“I could rip you open right here and have your insides spill over my bed.” He growls, digging his claws in a little deeper.

“No! Pl… Ow!” I yelp as he digs his claws in enough to draw blood.

“I told you not to speak!” He grounds out.

I can’t help the fear and arousal that winds through my body or the rush of wetness from my pussy, soaking the quilt underneath me. He grins at me, showing his fangs, and runs his hand down from my stomach to my pussy. He begins to rub my clit and I grind myself against his hand. He scrapes the tips of his claws over my pussy lips and I cry out, scared that he’ll slice me down there. He puts the tips of his fingers just inside my entrance and I freeze.

“You know, if I just shove my fingers into you I could cut you up.” He whispers into my ear.

I whimper in fear and a shudder goes through me. He grins again and pushes his fingers in fast. I tense up with a cry expecting to feel pain but none comes, he’s made his claws vanish. I moan as his fingers hit my g-spot over and over again. I’m right on the cusp of another climax but I can’t quite find it.

“You’re breathing is annoying me.” Dante groans, squeezing my throat in his hand.

I try to gasp in some breath but he’s strangling me. I can’t breath and I start seeing spots. He looks at me completely dispassionately and I truly believe he’s going to kill me. The fresh rush of fear runs through my body and I open my mouth in a silent scream as I finally reach my climax. Dante growls as my juices flood his fingers and my pussy clamps down on him. I buck my hips up using my heels to push against the bed.  
Dante doesn’t even wait for me to come back down before he thrusts his cock into me, hard and deep. He kneels up and grabs my thighs, making me wrap my legs round his waist. He begins to pound into me, hitting every sensitive spot I have. I look at him, gasping now that my throat is free, and see that his aura is pure red. He’s a hairsbreadth from going into devil trigger and I have no idea what he’ll do if that happens.  
Dante collapses onto me, not breaking his rhythm at all, and bites down on my neck again with a growl. His hand winds in my hair and I feel his fangs break the skin. I cry out at all the sensations I feel. Fear, arousal, pain, excitement and uncertainty. They all wind together to push me higher and higher. Dante changes his angle so he hits my g-spot every time and I grasp his shoulders, digging my nails in. 

“I could kill you right now.” He purrs in my ear as his hand finds my clit again.

I come crashing down from my high, screaming his name as my orgasm rushes over me in waves. My nails dig into his shoulders and I know I’m drawing blood. I bite into his shoulder and he cums inside me, roaring my name. When we both finish we cling together, panting as our sweat dries on our bodies.

“Dante…” I begin.

“Shh. It’s okay Babe. I… I followed you to your therapist.” He says, lifting up to look at me sheepishly.

“You what?!” I cry, sliding out from under him.

“Well when you confessed earlier and then went out I thought you were seeing someone else. Someone that could make you cum. When you went in I was standing by the open window and, due to my devil powers, I could hear everything you said.” He admits shyly.

“I’d never cheat on you! I love you!” I say desperately.

“I know that now. I heard you say how you thought I’d react and all about your kink. I figured I’d beat you home and show you how okay I am with it.”

“Oh Baby, thank you.” I say, cupping his face in my hands and laying a gentle kiss to his lips.

“It’s nothing Babe. Truth be told I like letting my devil-half loose during sex and your kink is the perfect to do it. I have so many ideas already. Just as long as you know I would NEVER actually hurt you or allow anyone to hurt you.” He says sincerely.

“I know.” I smile.

“I love you Babe. In future though, no secrets. Just tell me and trust that I won’t judge you.”

“I swear.” I smile.

He grins at me and pulls me back down so he can curl around me protectively. I fall asleep knowing I’m the luckiest woman alive.


	62. Silk is Best (Vergil's Version) (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Vergil finds out you have a silk fetish? (Vergil's version of Dante's leather fetish story).
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Harleypool and Monster-Teeth. Hope you like it.

Silk Is Best

 

“Hey, Babe, can you take this over to Vergil for me?” Dante asks as I walk into Devil May Cry.

“What’s this?” I ask cautiously.

“His pay.” He says, holding up an envelope.

“Why not just give it to him when he comes in later, like normal?” I ask, wondering what he’s up to now.

“Because I’ve got a weapon dealer coming in later and I don’t want to spend his money.” He shrugs.

“Fine.” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him.

“Thanks Babe.” He grins.

“Yeah whatever. I don’t see why you can’t do it though. Vergil doesn’t even like me!” I moan as I grab the envelope and turn to leave.

“Yes he does.” Dante smirks.

“Yeah sure. The glaring and icy silences really show me he cares. I get all warm and fuzzy when he ignores me or looks at me like shit on his shoe.” I reply sarcastically as I leave.

I hop on my motorbike and roar off to Vergil’s place. I’ve been working and living at Devil May Cry for years, even before it was named. I was with Dante when he rode to the demon realm to rescue Vergil. Vergil stayed with us just long enough to heal before he got himself a new place to live. A fucking mansion! That’s where he lives, a mansion. It took a while but the brothers eventually managed to fix their broken relationship.  
I pull up outside Vergil’s front door. He never keeps the big gates at the start of the driveway shut and locked. Apparently he’s warded the whole estate so no devils can get in and he doesn’t have anything to worry with human burglars or assassins. When I found out, I asked Dante why Devil My Cry isn’t warded. He just laughed and said where would the fun be in that? Nutjob.  
I knock on Vergil’s door but no one answers. That’s not like Vergil, he normally answers straight away. I knock again, louder this time but there’s still no answer. I look around and I can see his car so he’s definitely in. I bang on the door harder.

“What?!” Vergil roars as he yanks the door open.

“Woah! Sorry! I was starting to get worried that’s all!” I cry, holding my hands up harmlessly.

“What are you doing here?” He asks quietly, calming down.

“Delivering your pay check for Dante. Are you okay? You look very sweaty and flushed?” I ask, looking closer at him.

“I’m fine. Why did he get you to deliver it? I normally pick it up.” He says, coldly.

“You sure you’re okay? Ew! You weren’t having sex were you?!” I cry.

“There’s no one else here with me. I’m fine. Now answer my damn question woman!” He snaps.

“He’s got a weapon dealer coming so he wanted me to deliver it to you so he didn’t spend it.” I shrug.

“The weapon dealer is due tomorrow. I know because I want some items from them.” He replies suspiciously.

“Oh you caught me! I just wanted to come here so I could see if you were masturbating to thoughts of me.” I snap sarcastically.

I yelp as I’m suddenly pinned to the open door and he gets right up in my face with a snarl.

“Like I would ever want to think of something like you during sex!” He snarls at me, flashing fangs.

I narrow my eyes at him and bring my knee up solidly into his genitals. He groans and collapses to the floor. I throw the envelope at him.

“I never thought otherwise, you son-of-a-bitch! I was just doing Dante a favour. Don’t worry, from now on I’ll stay as far away from you as possible!” I yell at him.

I storm off, jump on my bike and roar off back to the shop.

“Hey, Babe! Did you give Vergil his pay?” Dante grins at me.

I punch him hard enough to knock him on his ass.

“Next time do your own fucking errands!” I shout storming upstairs. “And keep your damn brother away from me!”

“What the fuck happened? And why is it my fault?!” He yells as I slam my door.

 

A few days later and I’ve apologised to Dante, it really wasn’t his fault, and done a damn good job of avoiding Vergil. Until today. Dante has decided that the lob is a two person team but he’s too busy. So either we turn down a really good paying job or Vergil and I get over our issues long enough to do it. We decided on the latter option.  
Of course now I’m regretting my decision. The job is a few towns over and Vergil has insisted on driving. So, now I’m stuck sitting close to him in a cramped vehicle and to make matters worse he’s wearing a silk shirt! I have a real thing for silk, I guess you could call it a fetish. Just the thought of having silk touching me turns me on and his silk is rubbing against my bare arm every time he shifts gear!  
I’m so aroused that I’m dripping. I’m having to fight the urge to squirm and I’m glad I went for trousers today or I’d be worried I was leaving a wet patch on his seat. To make my embarrassment worse Vergil keeps sniffing and throwing strange glances at me. I’m facing the door window, trying to escape his gaze.  
After about three hours I’m biting my lip to stop my moans as my swollen clit throbs with need. I can’t help shuffling in my seat and Vergil’s glances are being thrown my way more and more often. My hands are clenched and I’m fighting not to moan every time his shirt brushes my skin. Suddenly the car screeches over to the hard shoulder and slams into a stop. I hold on for dear life, wondering what the fuck Vergil’s doing.

“Vergil!” I cry.

“Shut up!” He growls, clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles go white.

That’s it, I’ve had enough of his bullshit now! I open the car door and get out of the car. I begin to stride angrily back home. I don’t care if I have to walk for days, I cannot take one more second with him. Just as I reach the back of the car I’m suddenly grabbed by the back of my neck and slammed face first onto the boot of Vergil’s car.

“Get the fuck off me you psycho!” I shout at Vergil.

“What is wrong with you?” He growls at me.

“I have a lunatic pinning me to his car!” I cry.

“Not that! You used to be friendly and caring towards me. Then you came to my house and I lost my temper so you completely shut me out of your life! Now you’re sitting next to me and getting more and more aroused every second! What is wrong with you?!” He cries, releasing me and throwing his hands in the air.

“I did care about you! Then you said all that horrid bullshit to me and I realised how little you liked me!” I shout at him.

“I do like you! I didn’t mean anything I said. I’m sorry that it hurt you and made you think I didn’t like you.” He says softly.

“Yeah sure you do!” I cry trying to blink away the tears that are welling up.

“I’m sorry. That doesn’t explain your arousal.” He says, frowning.

“I’m not aroused, I’m pissed.” I snap.

“Really?” He growls.

“Yes, really!”

He strides back towards me and pushes me against the car again. I cry out as my back hits the metal. He kicks my legs open and plunges his hand into my trousers. I go to shout at him but as his finger hits my clit I end up moaning instead. He runs his finger along my slit and then pulls his hand out to hold his wet finger up as evidence of my arousal. I gasp as he sucks his finger clean.

“Not aroused hm?” He says, smirking.

“It’s the silk not you!” I growl, blushing as I realise what I just said.

“Silk?” He asks confused.

“I have a silk fetish and your shirt has been rubbing me all the time.” I sigh, looking at the floor.

“The damn shirt Dante bought me and insisted I wear? That’s what aroused you?” He asks, sounding hurt.

“Yeah well, you used to turn me on until you told me what you really thought of me.” I snap, pulling away from him.

“I didn’t mean it! It was just a bad time and I still don’t understand why Dante sent you!” He cries.

“I don’t know and I don’t care!”

“I said I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!” He states.

“You don’t actually think those things about me?” I ask quietly.

“I swear I don’t.” He says earnestly.

“Apology accepted then but I’ sitting in the back the rest of the way.” I say.

“I think that’s for the best.” He says.

We get in the car and head off to the job.

 

 

A few days later and Vergil and I are acting like friends again. I’ve refused to give into my lust for him though, even though he’s tried. He’s tried so hard the last few times and got so frustrated when I’ve turned him down I’m surprised his head hasn’t exploded! I just can’t get what he said about me out of my head. It still hurts. I still can’t quite believe him when he says he didn’t mean it.  
I walk into Devil May Cry and no one seems to be in. I take a few steps in when suddenly I’m grabbed from behind and flung over someone’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Babe. It’s for your own good and my sanity.” Dante says, carrying me upstairs.

“Dante what the fuck are you doing? Put me down!” I shout, slapping my hands on his back.

“Nope, you two are doing my head in.” He says, happily.

He walks up to my bedroom door, unlocks it and puts me down. He gives me a shove as the door opens and I fall onto my hands and knees. He smiles at me then shuts the door again and I hear the click of the lock. I stand up and bang on the door but all I hear is Dante walking out the front doors. 

“Son of a bitch!” I yell, slamming the side of my fist against the door.

I turn round and gasp in shock. My sheet on my bed has been changed to silk. Vergil is unconscious and tied spread eagled on my bed, wrists and ankles attached to all four posts. He’s wearing a silk shirt (which he’s taken to wearing every day since finding out about my fetish) and silk boxers both in royal blue. I press myself against the door and then slide down to the floor, curling my knees up so I can bury my head on them, fighting urge to go over and jump him. He’s unconscious for fuck’s sake! What’s wrong with me?!

“I’m going to kill him!” Vergil croaks.

“Sounds like a plan.” I mumble into my knees.

“Where are you, I can’t see you?” He says.

“Over here.” I reply, waving my hand above my head but keeping my face buried.

“Come here.” He says.

“Nope.”

“Yes.” He growls.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because if I come over there I’m going to jump you.”

“So?”

“I don’t want to.”

“The fact that you believe you’ll jump me would state otherwise.” He chuckles.

“You said you’d never want to sleep with SOMETHING like me.” I say, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

“I told you I didn’t mean it.” He cries.

“It still hurt, you ass! I LIKED you! Like LIKED liked you and you said that at the merest mention of being attracted to me! I didn’t even do anything to piss you off!” I shout, sobbing even though I try not to.

Before I know it I’ve wrapped my arms around my legs and I’m sobbing loudly, shoulders shaking. I hear a growl, the bed springs and then the sound of tearing silk and suddenly Vergil is there, wrapping his arms round me and pulling me tightly to his chest. He rocks me back and forth.

“I’m sorry, Princess. I’m so sorry. You embarrassed me that day. You made that joke about me masturbating to thoughts of you and it embarrassed me because it was true. I was fucking myself to thoughts of you.” He confesses quietly.

“W… what?” I gasp, tears stopping with my shock.

“You heard me, Princess. I want you, have done since I met you. I AM going to have you. Even if it’s just the silk that turns you on.” He finishes quietly.

“You dumbass! I may have a silk fetish but it is YOU that turns me on.” I say, cupping his face in my hands.

He looks at into my eyes and then stands up, carrying me and walks over to the bed. He looks at the sheet and grins at me. He grabs it in one hand and pulls it off the bed. He drops me on the mattress and shreds the sheet up. He crawls onto the bed when he’s finished. He kisses me hungrily and starts to undress me.  
I sit up as he pulls my top over my head and he moans as he realises I’m not wearing a bra. He pushes me back down and starts kissing my neck. He nibbles along my collarbone and then moves down to suck a nipple into his mouth. I arch up with a gasp and my hands find their way into his hair. I tug him closer to me when he starts to graze his teeth over my nipple and cry out. I moan and my pussy starts dripping as his silk shirt slides against me with his movements. He switches to the other nipple and I dig my nails into his scalp.  
He pulls away from me and kneels up between my legs. He reaches for two of the strips he made with the sheet and grabs my wrists. He ties one wrist to one post and the other wrist to the other post and I moan as I feel the silk sliding along the flesh of my wrist. He smirks at me and then starts unbuttoning my jeans. He pulls them down and groans almost painfully as he sees I’m not wearing panties either. He pulls my jeans off, taking my shoes with them and ten just sits there looking at my exposed body.  
I close my eyes and bite my lip, feeling the blush work through my body at his close scrutiny. What if he doesn’t like what he sees? What if he doesn’t like me? What if he leaves in disgust? Oh, why did I agree to this? What if he meant what he said in his house and was trying to make me feel better but is so repulsed by my body he can’t go through with it? What will I do if he just leaves me here like this?

“Look at me.” He whispers seductively.

I just shake my head, terrified of what I’ll see in his eyes. I gasp and my eyes fly open in shock as I feel his silk covered hand run over my breasts. I look at him and moan. His eyes are blown with lust, he’s looking at my body ravenously and he’s wrapped silk shreds round his hands so they’re covered. 

“You’re so perfect.” He whispers, sounding amazed.

I just blink at him in shock. He smirks at me as he reaches for a couple more strips. He wraps a strip round each of my legs and by the time he’s finished I’m whimpering from the arousal it’s caused. He smiles at me as he runs a finger along my slit then holds it up so I can see it wet and shining in the light. 

“So wet already, Princess. Fuck that turns me on.” He groans.

His eyes change to red and I see his fangs elongate. I whine at the sight as I get even wetter. He grabs another strip and puts it round the back of my neck, down so it loops under my breasts, round to my back where he criss crosses the ends then back round to my stomach where he ties the ends together. The bonds aren’t tight but it’s enough to dig into my skin and to push my breasts up.

“You look like a beautiful present. MY present. ALL mine.” He growls.

“Vergil, please stop teasing me.” I whine, bucking my hips up.

He chuckles and then slams the palm of his hand down on my pussy making me cry out and writhe. He grins evilly at me as he rubs my clit with his silk covered hand. I’m moaning and crying out his name as I feel the silk get wetter and wetter. I’m going insane at the feel of all the silk and the thought that he’s watching every little twitch I make in response to what he’s doing.  
He continues to grind his hand into me as I start to see spots then he suddenly twists his hand so he can push two fingers into my dripping cunt whilst still rubbing my clit. I arch, using my heels pushed into the mattress to lift my body up, and cum screaming his name. I can’t see or hear anything for what feels like hours, all I can do is feel. I feel all the silk, I feel his hand and I feel so much pleasure I honestly don’t know how I’ll survive.  
When he finally lets me come back down I gasp for air and fight to open my eyelids. I’m so drained I can’t fight them and I end up panting on the bed with my eyes closed, desperately fighting the urge to fall asleep. Suddenly a mouth closes over one of my nipples and my eyes fly open as I cry out in shock and arousal. Vergil growls, making vibrations race through my breast whilst he looks at me intently.

“Don’t want you falling asleep on me now Princess, you’ll miss the main event.” He smirks when he releases my nipple.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me then!” I cry.

He smirks at me as he rips his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere, and pulls his hard dripping cock from his boxers not even bothering to take them off. He grips my ass, lifting my hips up and slams his cock in deep in one go. I scream at the almost pain of stretching round him. It’s such a good pain though. I wrap my legs round his waist as he begins to pound into me.  
He’s growling and digging his claws into my ass as he thrusts in and out of me. He leans forwards and I’m suddenly encased in him and silk and it’s all so overwhelming. My screams are getting louder and more high pitched as he continues. His growls are becoming more and more feral. I swear he’s hitting even deeper than I’ve ever felt and it feels so good. He uses his teeth to pull the silk covering one hand up so it covers his thumb and then uses that thumb to rub against my clit. I scream even louder at the extra sensation.

“Fuck! You look so fucking hot like this, Princess. Unravelling around me as I fuck you so well, as I make you feel so good. I’m ruining you aren’t I? You’ll never feel like this with any other guy. NEVER! YOU. ARE. MINE! Say it!” He grounds out in his demonic voice.

“Yes! I’m yours! All yours! No one else’s! You make me feel so good, too good! No one will ever make me feel like this!” I shout, tears streaming from my eyes from the sensation overload.

He shouts in joy and bites down on my neck, marking me as his. I scream as I rush over the edge and my climax crashes down on me like a tidal wave. I feel like I splinter into a million pieces and just float in darkness. He’s completely wrecked me. As if from a long way off, I hear him roar demonically and I come crashing back into my body just in time to feel him spill inside me, filling my pussy, claiming every last piece of me and I love it. I love every mark I know I’ll have, every sensation he’s causing. Then everything disappears.

 

When I finally open my eyes again, all the silk has been removed and Vergil’s pulled me onto his chest. I groan at the little aches in my body and then stretch with a loud yawn. Vergil chuckles at me and tightens his arms round me.

“When did you untie me?” I ask.

“After you blacked out from your orgasm.” He smiles smugly.

“I did? That’s never happened before!” I gasp.

“Well I have no doubts it will happen a lot more often now.” He replies, still looking smug.

“And who says this will happen again?” I ask innocently.

He growls and I find myself on my back with him kneeling over me, pinning my wrists above my head. I look at his snarling face and burst out laughing.

“You idiot, of course it’s not a one off.” I laugh.

“Annoying little minx.” He growls, narrowing his eyes and laying down so his chin is resting on my breasts.

“I wonder when Dante will let us out. I can’t believe he did this.” I say.

“I think he’s been playing us for longer than this.” He says quietly, running his fingers along my skin.

“What do you mean?”

“He knows what I do at home after missions (he caught me once) but he sent you round anyway for a bogus reason.” He ticks off on his fingers.

“He knows about my silk fetish (he read a text my friend sent me about it) and he made you wear that silk shirt on that job HE was too busy to do himself!” I gasp.

“And now this.” Vergil says, ticking off a third finger.

“That son of a bitch! I’m gonna kill him!” I cry.

“You two decent in there? I don’t wanna open this door to see you two in the middle of stuff!” Dante’s voice calls from the other side of the door.

“We’re decent!” I shout back.

“My plan worked then?” Dante laughs as he walks in.

Suddenly Vergil is across the room and grappling with Dante. The start fighting back and forth, out through the hall and a few seconds later I hear the thud of them both falling down the stairs. I laugh, shaking my head as I grab a robe and follow them. Dante has Vergil pinned to the ground and smiles up at me cockily.

“Hey Babe do you know Vergil LOVES y… oof!” Dante groans as Vergil suddenly punches him right in the face.

Vergil stands up triumphantly over Dante’s unconscious body then looks up at me.

“I love you, Princess.” He says sincerely.

“I love you too.” I smile.

We both laugh as Dante lets out a groan as he begins to wake up.


	63. Tied for Fun (Nero/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Kyrie dump Nero and how can you find out?
> 
> Written for- Angelica

Tied for Fun.

 

I’m sitting at Dante’s desk in Devil May Cry doing some paperwork when Nero wanders in looking depressed. I watch him walk slowly over to the sofa and drop down on it with a sad sigh. I want to ask him what’s wrong but it’s really none of my business. Dammit, Vergil or Dante should be here to take care of it! I look at him and then get up with a silent sigh, walking over to sit next to him.

“What’s wrong Nero?” I ask gently, tilting my head to look him in the eyes.

“Nothing.” He grunts and flops backwards against the sofa, refusing to look at me.

“Fine, Kid, whatever you say.” I sigh, getting back up to go to the desk.

Nero grabs my wrist with a groan and I sit back down. He looks at the ground but doesn’t release my wrist. He’s not holding it hard though so I let him keep it there. I sit and wait patiently for him to talk. He looks at me and sighs again. I see deep agony in his eyes before he glances back to the floor.

 

“Kyrie dumped me.” He says heartbrokenly.

“Oh Nero, I’m sorry.” I gasp, placing my hand on his thigh comfortingly.

I am sorry. They seemed so in love with each other. He went through so much to save her at Fortuna City. They seemed like the perfect couple. 

“What happened?” I ask quietly.

“It’s all my fault! I fucked everything up!” He cries suddenly venting his feelings.

“How is it your fault?” I ask.

“I… I told her something and she couldn’t deal with it.” He replies miserably.

“What did you tell her?” 

He lurches up suddenly and starts pacing back and forth. He opens his mouth to continue but just as he does Dante saunters in. Nero shuts his mouth and walks out the doors.

“What’s up with the Kid?” Dante asks me.

“Kyrie dumped him. Go after him and make sure he’s okay.” I reply.

“Yeah okay.” Dante sighs unhappily.

“And be sensitive!” I call as he walks out of the building.

 

 

A few days later and Nero’s moved into Devil May Cry with us. All he does is stay in his room all day and in the evening he kills demons or gets drunk. He’s on a major downward spiral and it’s going to end with a huge implosion. I’ve let the guys ‘handle the situation’ but they don’t seem to be doing a good job of it. I guess I’ll have to handle it myself. The next day when the guys go out I head up to Nero’s room. I knock on his door.

“Go away!” He cries from inside.

“Nero it’s me.” I say.

“Come in.” He sighs.

I walk inside and wrinkle my nose at the smell. His room is a tip and the curtains are closed so the room is dark. Nero is curled up in the bed, his bare back towards me. I don’t know what comes over me but I lay down on the bed next to him, wrapping my arm round his waist. I nuzzle my face into his neck lightly. It’s breaking my heart seeing him like this. I refuse to think about WHY it hurts so much to see him so broken.

“What happened Nero?” I whisper.

“Doesn’t matter.” He mumbles.

“Yes it does.” I reply.

“No it doesn’t.” He growls.

“Nero tell me, please.” I plead.

Suddenly he growls and I find myself pinned down on my back underneath him. I wriggle my arms to get my hands free but his grip on my wrists won’t let me. I gasp and try to buck him off but he straddles my hips so I can’t move. I look up at him and realise I’m getting wet from the position I’m in.

“N… Nero what are you doing?” I ask slowly, trying to calm my hormones.

“Why do you want to know suddenly, huh? What, you wanna take the piss out of me too do you?” He growls angrily.

“What?” I ask confused.

“Well I confessed what happened to Dante and my Father and they’ve done nothing but make fun of me ever since.” He spits angrily.

“Those dumbasses! I knew they’d fuck it all up!” I growl angrily.

“Oh like you care!” He shouts.

“I do care!” I shout back, outraged that he’d think any different.

He stares at me for a moment, looking deep in my eyes. Then he leans down and crashes his mouth onto mine. I freeze for a second with shock and then respond. He nips my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him and he plunges his tongue in. I moan as his grip on my wrists tightens and he growls in response. His demon arm feels slightly different but I like it. It’s harder than his other hand and rougher but it feels so cool too. It vibrates with his power and causes tingles all over my arm.  
He kisses along my jaw and I whimper as he nips my neck under my ear. He continues down my neck and I whines as he nibbles across my collarbone. I arch as much as I’m able to as he licks a line across my throat. He grinds his erection into my abdomen and I groan.

“I can’t do this.” Nero groans, jumping up.

“W… what?” I gasp, trying to get my brain to work.

“I can’t have you turn on me too.” He whines, looking away from me.

“Nero, seriously, what the fuck happened?” I snap, frustrated.

“Just leave.” He snaps back.

“No, not until you tell me!” I shout.

He roars and spins on me. He pushes me against the wall, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand and using the other to hold my throat. 

“I’m a fucking monster and no one could ever love me!” He growls, tears filling his eyes.

“You’re NOT a monster! What happened?” I gasp.

“I like sick things during sex and she hated me for it.” He says tears rolling down his cheeks.

“What things?” I ask, curiously.

“You wanna know? Fine!” He yells. 

He spins me round and throws me onto the bed. I gasp as he straddles me again and ties my wrists to his headboard with a dressing gown belt. He stands up and stomps to the other side of the room with a dangerous glint in his eye. I breathe heavily as I wait to see what he’ll do next. How bad could his fetishes be? I’ve slept with Dante and Vergil before in the past and their demon sides can come out in some very dark ways. Could his be worse?  
He reaches out with his demon arms powers, his ghost arm shredding my clothes from my body. I moan as I feel the vibrations from his power rumble through my body. I feel his ghost arm’s claws scraping down my body making me writhe and gasp. He stands there and smirks at my reactions.

“I’m gonna show you everything I want to do to you and you’ll see what kind of monster I am.” He growls.

“Nero!” I moan, arching at his words.

He stalks over to me, grabbing the ties from his curtains, and crawls over my body. He looks at me then ravishes my mouth. He thrusts his tongue in and tangles it with mine. I moan into his mouth and he growls, squeezing my breasts in his hands. The claws of his demon arm dig into my skin and I cry out. 

“I’m sorry. I told you I’m a monster.” He says sadly, pulling away.

“Nero I swear if you stop now after getting me so aroused I will kill you.” I snap.

“I thought I hurt you. Y… you l… liked that?” He asks shocked.

“Baby, it will take a lot more than that to hurt me and yes I liked it. I’ll tell you if you do something I don’t like.”

“But that’s why Kyrie…” He trails off.

“Some people like this others don’t. Everyone’s different. It does not make you a monster.” I says reassuringly.

“I’m going to do so much to you.” He growls.

“Do your worst.” I smirk.

He growls and his eyes darken. He pulls the curtain ties taut between his hands, smiling at me evilly. I feel a shiver through my body at the sense of apprehension and arousal I feel. He flips me over onto my stomach, twisting the tie on my wrists tighter, and spreads my legs wide. He pushes my knees up and ties them to my shoulders to keep them there. He spreads my ass cheeks apart and growls at the sight before him.

“So perfect. Spread open for me just how I imagined.” He whispers into my ear, leaning over me.

He moves away from me and I whine at the loss. I can’t turn my head to see where he is or what he’s doing. I cry out as his mouth suddenly makes contact with my dripping pussy. He licks a long strip along my slit then plunges his tongue into my core. I moan as he curls his tongue enough to hit a sensitive spot. He begins to rub my clit with his thumb whilst continuing to fuck me with his tongue.  
It’s not long before I feel my abdomen tighten and my pussy clench around his tongue. I rush towards my peak and I pant for air as he pushes me higher and higher. I let out a high pitched wail as my climax crashes down on me. He digs his claws into my ass cheek as his tongue speeds up when he realises I’m orgasming.  
When I come back down he’s already got his cock against my entrance. I whine and wiggle my ass at him. He slaps a hand down on my ass and I yelp. He thrusts his cock into my pussy and I cry out as he hits deep. He begins to pound into me and he scrapes his claws down my back, deep enough to draw blood. I scream his name and it spurs him on. He grabs my hip in a bruising grasp with his human hand whilst continuing to scratch up my back with his demon one.  
He pulls back and undoes the ties on my legs then flips me onto my back. He grabs my ankles and ties them to the tie on my wrists. I moan at the stretch the new position causes and thank the heavens that I’m so flexible. He shoves his dick back into my pussy and I scream at the new angle. I’ve never been fucked this way before and it’s so overwhelming I could cry. He begins to rub my clit whilst he fucks me and I find myself rushing towards my edge again. He’s pounding away at me and all I can hear is his grunts and skin on skin slapping against each other. A few more thrusts and he cums with a demonic roar, causing me to crash over the edge too.  
I scream his name as he roars mine, slicing my restraints as he does. I grasp his hair in my hands whilst wrapping my legs round his waist. My climax is so overwhelming I can’t see or hear anything for a few minutes.  
When I start to come back down Nero collapses on top of me and we both pant for air. After a few minutes he rolls off me and pulls me against him. We curl up together and I close my eyes sleepily.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

“No need to thank me. I do care about you, dummy.” I smile.

“The same as my Father and Dante?” He asks.

“Yes.” I reply, wondering if he’s going to get jealous.

“Good. I’d like to do this again.” He smirks.

“Anytime.” I smile as I lay my head back on his chest.

We fall asleep together and the next morning I wake up to hear all three guys comparing notes about what sex with me is like. Bloody men! It’s a good thing I love them all isn’t it.


	64. Demonic Jealousy (Yandere Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Dante's jealousy and possesiveness becomes too much for you?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- XxBlackButterflyxx. Hope you like it.

Demonic Jealousy

 

I’m sitting at Dante’s desk in Devil May Cry reading through paperwork when a good looking guy walks in. 

“Hi, can I help you?” I smile politely.

“I need to speak to the devil hunter. Please tell me that that’s you.” He flirts.

“I’m one of them but I don’t make the decisions, Dante does.” I reply sweetly.

“Do you make the decisions when it comes to going on dates?” The guy smirks.

“Maybe if I’m interested.” I smile, twirling my hair around my finger.

“And what would it take to get you interested in a guy like me?” He whispers, leaning forwards.

“Getting out of my shop.” Dante growls from the doorway.

“Dante. He’s a customer.” I say sternly, looking from the guy to Dante.

“No he’s not.” Dante glowers.

“I’m sorry if I got in the middle of something but I really do need help.” The guy stammers, looking between Dante and me.

“No you’re not in the middle of anything. If you leave your number I’ll get the professional brother to get in touch with you.” I reply to the guy.

“No. No one here is doing his job.” Dante shouts.

The poor guy looks like he’s going to wet himself for a minute before he throws a card at me and runs from the building. I pick up his card, scribble a note on it and slip it onto Vergil’s pile. I glare at Dante with my arms crossed. He smirks at me and walks forward to wrap his arms round my waist. 

“What is your problem?” I demand.

“Oh I’m sorry. Am I not allowed to get pissed when MY woman flirts with another guy?” He smiles cockily.

“I was just flirting a little bit which you do all the time! Dammit you could’ve cost us a customer!” I snap in frustration.

“You are mine! I don’t want some sleaze ball trying to drool all over you.” He growls.

“I am not yours!” I snap, sick of his possessiveness.

He growls and I realise my mistake as he grabs my throat and crashes his mouth down on mine. He rushes me to the wall at my back and pins my wrists to the wall above my head. He grinds his groin against mine then moves both of my wrists into one hand and uses the other to grab my ass and lift me up so I can wrap my legs round his waist. He releases my ass so he can rip my panties along my slit. He hasn’t halted in his hungry ravishing of my mouth even once this whole time. He reaches to release his cock and thrusts into my pussy in one hard shove.  
I throw my head back and scream as he hits my deepest spot. He growls and bites down on my neck, marking me as his. I whine at his possessiveness. I like his claim of ownership over me when it’s during sex but not when it’s not. I gasp as he begins to pound into me, holding my ass to keep me in place as my legs turn to jelly.  
He squeezes my ass hard, leaving bruises, and I topple over the edge into my orgasm. I scream his name and he pounds even harder until my pussy clamps around his cock. He cums, shouting my name as he shoots into me, filling my pussy until I’m dripping down his cock.

“You. Are. Mine.” He growls into my ear as we come back down.

 

 

A few days later and the bruise on my neck is finally starting to disappear. I really don’t mind the bruises or marks that are made during sex but the way Dante keeps grinning gleefully every time he sees them is beginning to piss me off. I’m banging around the shop and snapping at everyone. In the end I get so sick of his grin and his face that I decide to go out. I head to a bar and call a few friends.  
A few hours later I’m happily tipsy. My friends are with me and we’re all having a good time. A cute guy asks me to dance and I say yes. Why not? Dante isn’t here and he dances with the strippers at Love Planet all the time. We’re dancing and laughing when suddenly the guy is ripped away from me.  
I gasp as I see Dante holding the guy by the throat. The poor guy is turning red and he’s gasping for air. Dante looks feral and animalistic. He’s snarling at the guy, yelling at him about touching me.

“Dante stop it!” I yell, grabbing his arm.

Dante turns and snarls at me with red demonic eyes and I can’t help but flinch back from him. He steps towards me looking furious and I take three quick steps back, almost falling on my ass. For a second I’m truly terrified of him. He seems to realise this as he blinks rapidly, looking shocked and then scared.  
He releases the guy, who falls to his knees and coughs, and steps towards me. I don’t know why, can’t really explain it, but I feel a rush of pure terror and I just run. I run out of the bar and through the dark streets. I hear Dante running behind me and it makes me run faster.  
I sprint until my lungs give out. I collapse to my knees and throw up until I’m dry heaving. I have tears streaming down my face and my throat feels raw. Dante finally catches up to me and bends down, reaching for me. I flinch away and he freezes, looking hurt. He reaches out again but slowly this time, like he’s reaching towards a wild animal. This time I don’t flinch, able to finally calm myself down so I’m not just acting on instinct.  
Dante gently lifts me up and carries me home, cuddling me against him tightly. He walks straight up the stairs when we enter Devil May Cry and to the bathroom. He turns on the hot water in the shower and then, dropping his weapons, he climbs inside and sits under the spray with me curled in his lap. It’s only when the water hits me that I realise I feel frozen and I’m shaking.  
I’m obviously in shock. I snuggle against him as he hums a tune, running his hands through my hair. I close my eyes just so I can feel safe and loved for a few minutes. Dante shuts the water off once I stop shaking and wraps a towel round me, carrying me to the bedroom to lay me on the bed gently. He crawls onto the bed after stripping off his wet clothes and curls around me, arm over my waist. We fall asleep like that, both lost in our own thoughts.

 

 

A few weeks later and I’m pissed at Dante again. Not because he’s being possessive but because he’s being so… careful. He doesn’t raise his voice, doesn’t get angry and he doesn’t get jealous at all anymore. He’s even being gentle during sex which does nothing at all for me.

“Dante, we need to talk.” I sigh, sitting on the edge of his desk facing him.

“What? Why?” He asks, looking panicked.

“What’s going on with you, Baby? You’ve completely changed lately.” I sigh.

“I scared you. No, I didn’t just scare you I terrified you.” He whispers.

“I know.” I reply, looking at the floor.

“I realised that I had to change or I’d lose you.” He says softly.

“I was going to leave you. I thought you were going to kill that guy on the dancefloor.”

“So did I.”

“I don’t like how much you’ve changed.” I say quietly, biting my lip.

“What? Don’t leave, please, just tell me what you want me to do!” He declares, clutching my hands tightly.

“Dante, I’m not going anywhere and I don’t want you to change.”

“I don’t want you to be scared of me ever again.” He says sadly.

“Look, the possessive thing is nice when it’s just you placing an arm around me when I talk to a guy. I like the way you say I’m yours during sex, the way you mark me during sex. What scared me was you almost killing the guy just for dancing with me.” I say sincerely.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll never do anything that risks scaring you again.” He states.

“Dante I miss the sex we had before.” I snap.

“What do you want from me?! You seem to be scared of me and you say you don’t like the way I act but then when I change you say you don’t like the new way I act!” He shouts, standing up and slamming a fist down on his desk.

“I want you to be the way you were before but without the homicidal tendency!” I shout back.

He growls in frustration and I feel a rush of arousal at the sound. He takes a deep breath through his nose and groans. Suddenly he’s on me. He grabs my hips and yanks me forwards so he can grind against me. I moan and throw my arms around his shoulders. His lips crash down on mine and I part my lips immediately, moaning when he bites down on my bottom lip.  
I wrap my legs round his waist and he snarls at me, eyes going demonic red. He lifts me by the ass, claws digging in to my skin, and carries me upstairs. He drops me on the bed and I yelp as I bounce. He snarls again, flashing his fangs and pounces on me again. His claws shred my clothes and I rip his clothes off him too.  
I raise up to wrap my hand round his cock but he pushes me back down roughly. He sucks a nipple into his mouth as he uses his hands to pin my arms down the sides of my body. He bites down on my breast leaving a perfect bloody imprint of his fangs in my skin. I arch up, crying out and feel my pussy soaking the quilt underneath me, juices running along my ass crack.  
He does the same thing to my other breast and I scream in pleasure, feeling a pressure building in my stomach. He releases my arms so he can use one hand to knead my breast and the other hand to stroke my slit, not entering my folds yet. I whine and buck my hips. One hand goes into his hair, gripping tight, and the other hand goes to his back and I scrape my nails into his skin.  
He shouts out, throwing his head back and lines his cock up with my entrance. He knows me well enough to know I’m ready for his dick without any more foreplay. I whine as he barely even taps my entrance with his shaft. He smirks, eyes glowing red, and I whimper. I wrap my legs round his waist and try to pull him down but he holds still. I growl in frustration and go to trail one of my hands down to my clit but he grasps my wrists to stop me.

“Who owns you?” He growls, looking into my eyes.

“I’m yours Dante. All yours. I swear!” I whine.

He smiles and then thrusts his cock into my pussy in one hard push, making me scream his name as I scratch my nails down his back. He begins to pound into me, keeping his devil eyes glued to mine and it makes everything so much more intense. One of his hands goes to my clit, pinching and pulling it roughly. I scream long and loud and he chuckles. 

“You. Are. Mine. All. Mine. My. All. My. Everything. My. Whole. Life.” He gasps between thrusts.

“I love you!” I moan.

He growls and pushes in one last time, hitting me deeper than before. I scream his name as I shatter around him, pussy clamping down around his cock. My nails dig into his skin enough to draw blood and he growls at the sensation. He continues to pound into me, pushing my climax on and on. 

“And you’re all mine!” I growl into his ear as I come back to myself.

“Yes!” He cries.

He freezes, roaring my name, as he cums. I moan as I feel his cock twitch, spurting into my pussy. I gasp as he fills my core until his cum slides down my ass crack onto the quilt beneath me. When he finishes he collapses onto me. I wrap my arms and legs round him, holding him close to me. I grin in satisfaction with my afterglow. Dante groans and rolls off of me, pulling me up to the pillows and curling round me.

“You’re mine, all mine but I swear I’ll never get that over the top again.” He whispers into my ear.

“And you’re mine and you always will be.” I whisper back before falling asleep wrapped in his arms.


	65. Demonic Play (Vergil's Version) (Demon Form Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with Vergil? Why is he treating you so badly all of a sudden?
> 
> Warning- Demon form sex.
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway and DarkAya4ever. Hope you like it.

Demonic Play (Vergil’s Version)

 

I sneak out of the bathroom at Devil May Cry, trying desperately to make sure no one sees me. Of course, luck isn’t on my side. As I sneak out, completely naked, I walk straight into Vergil’s bare chest. I yelp and jump back, tripping over my own feet and falling on my ass. I end up sprawled on my back on the floor with everything on show. Vergil has frozen with an astonished look on his face.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” I whine as he pulls me up gently.

“Why are you naked… and wet?” He asks, desperately trying to look at my eyes rather than at anything else.

“Dante. He keeps stealing my towel and clothes when I have a shower.” I reply bitterly.

“Why are you showering here rather than at your home?”

“I got kicked out of my place so Dante let me stay here.” I shrug.

“And he’s taking full advantage of it.” Vergil smirks as he wraps his coat round my shoulders.

“Pretty much. Thanks.” I reply.

“Not a problem. You… could stay with me?” He says quietly.

“Really?” I ask, shocked.

“I have a spare room and won’t try to see you naked.” He shrugs.

“You pretty much just saw everything.” I laugh.

“The offer is there if you wish to take it.” Vergil shrugs.

“Thank you. I’d love to stay at yours.” I smile.

“I’ll see you later then.” He smiles, handing me some keys.

 

 

About a month later I’m sitting on Vergil’s sofa reading. He decided I may as well move in permanently a few weeks ago so I stopped looking for another place. I’m finally settled and happy here. I look up as Vergil walks in and smile at him. He looks at me with his lip curled in fury and I blink at him, frozen. 

“Do you HAVE to lay all over the place all the time, woman?” He snaps.

“S… sorry.” I say meekly, figuring he must have had a bad day.

“Sorry. You’re always sorry. Do you have any other words in your vocabulary?” He snarls at me.

“What is wrong with you?!” I cry, standing up and getting in his face.

“You! You are what’s wrong with me!” He shouts.

“Why?! What have I done?!” I shout.

“You’re stupid and annoying! You lay around all day every day and you’re so weak and quiet it pisses me off!” He shouts back.

“I do not lay around all day! This is my first day off since I moved in!” I shout.

“You annoy me!” He growls.

“Well then why did you invite me to move in then?!” I cry, throwing my hands in the air.

“I don’t know” He snarls.

“Fine, then I’ll just leave!” I scream back.

He growls and grabs my arm, stopping me from storming off. I wince as he squeezes my arm and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He releases me slowly and then starts to walk to his room.

“I’m sorry, I’m just in a bad mood. I didn’t mean any of that.” He says quietly as he walks into his room.

I storm into my room, slamming the door and throwing myself on my bed. I cry into my pillow and wonder what I did wrong. I end up crying myself to sleep. I swear at one point during the night Vergil comes in and spreads a blanket over me.

 

 

A few days later and I’ve had enough. Vergil has spent every second of the last few days shouting and snarling at me, calling me names and being pissy. I’m in my room packing my stuff so that I can head back to Dante’s. I asked Dante a couple of days ago if I could move back in with me. He told me I should give Vergil a couple of days but when I called him last night in tears he gave in and agreed.  
I freeze as I hear the door slam. I pray that Vergil doesn’t come in here to speak to me. He does that sometimes, comes in acting all nice and kind but it always ends the same. At some point he becomes angry, mean and nasty. I barely breathe as I hear him stomp into the apartment.

“Are you in?!” I hear him shout.

I stop breathing all together and hear him stomp into his bedroom. I quietly poke my head out of my door and hear the click of his bedroom door lock. I quietly head out of the room with my bag and spot Yamato on the sofa. I freeze, frowning when I spot it. Vergil never goes anywhere without that sword in his hand. I used to laugh at him for carrying it to the bathroom.  
I’m torn between escaping the apartment and making sure he’s okay. I stand there hesitating, wondering what to do when I hear a demonic roar come from his room. I jump and run to his door, dropping my bag as I do. I bang on his door but he doesn’t open it.

“Vergil! Vergil are you okay?! What’s going on?!” I yell through the door.

“Go away!” He shouts back, sounding strange.

“Not until I know you’re okay!” I shout.

“Listen you stupid little bitch just go! I don’t need or want you here! Leave!” He screams back, voice sounding deeper.

“You know what, you miserable bastard, fine! I’m done! You can go back to hell for all I care! I was going back to Devil May Cry to live anyway!” I scream, banging on the door.

I turn round and bend to grab my bag. Suddenly Vergil’s door is ripped off the hinges with a roar and, in a blur of motion, Vergil grabs me and I find myself pinned to the wall by my throat. I gasp as I look up at Vergil’s demon form. He’s all dark armour and menace. I gasp for air as his grip on my throat tightens.

“Vergil!” I gasp, feeling fear run down my spine.

“You’re not going anywhere. You are mine!” He growls.

I fall to my knees gasping as he lets me go. I look up at him and see him towering above me with his fists clench. I feel a rush of fury at him, his words and his actions.

“How fucking dare you! After the way you’ve been treating me for days now you think you can tell me what I can and can’t do! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” I scream, standing up.

“I’m in season!” He roars.

“W… what?” I blink at him.

“I’m in season, mating season. Your scent has been driving me nuts for days now.” He sighs.

“You’ve been acting like a cunt because you’re horny?!” I squeal in disbelieve.

“Well it’s your fault for smelling so good.” He growls, stepping towards me.

“Woah! I am not sleeping with you whilst you’re in season!” I cry, putting my hand out to stop him.

“Of course not. Who would wish to sleep with me looking like this?” He says sadly.

“That’s not why. I won’t sleep with you whilst you’re in season because if we ever do sleep together I want it to be because YOU want me, not because you’re HORMONES like me.” I say, placing my hand on his arm.

“You think I only want you because I’m in season?! You stupid little girl, I’ve wanted you since the day I first met you!” He snarls.

“Change back.” I whisper, looking into his demon eyes.

“I can’t. I’ve let my season go on for too long. I’m stuck like this until I finish my season or…” He starts, looking panicked when he stops suddenly.

“Or?” I ask.

“Or I finally have sex.” He says quietly.

“You really wanted me before this started?” I ask.

“Yes.” He says. “Look, you should go to Dante’s until this finishes.”

“No.” I whisper, stepping towards him.

“Don’t! I’m barely in control of myself right now.” He says, looking panicked as he jumps across the room.

“Then don’t be.” I say.

He looks at me with his head tilted. I’d say he looked confused if his face had any expressions. I bite my lip nervously but then decide to take the bull by the horns. I kick my shoes off and then grab the bottom of my top. He growls as I pull my top off and drop it on the floor. I undo my jeans and let them drop down my legs, stepping out of them afterwards. I keep eye contact with Vergil the whole time.  
I reach behind me and unclasp my bra, sliding it down my arms and dropping it. Vergil makes a sound, almost like a groan of pain, and I see him tense. I slide my panties down my legs and over my feet then throw them at him. I see him fight the urge to sniff them and I smile. He clenches them in his fist and closes his eyes looking like he’s in pain.  
I get down onto my hands and knees and crawl towards him. He finally drops my panties then opens his eyes. He moans as he sees me crawling towards him, eyes moving from my swaying breasts to my rocking ass. When I reach him I kneel up slowly, crawling my fingers up his armoured legs. Just as I lean my head forwards, intending to suck his cock, he jumps back away from me.  
I whimper at the loss and then get a new idea. I stay kneeling there and run a hand down my body then up my thigh. I rub a finger across my clit and I moan. He tenses all over and I swear he’s almost vibrating with his restraint. I push two fingers into my pussy whilst using my thumb to continue rubbing my clit. I arch back and moan even louder, grinding into my hand as hard as I can. He still doesn’t budge though. I sigh and stand up, walking over to my clothes and making sure that when I bend to get them my back is facing him so he gets a nice, clear view.

“I’ll go see Dante then. Maybe HE’LL be devil enough to take me.” I say as I bend down, desperately trying one last thing to break his determination.

I hear him roar and find myself suddenly shoved face first into the wall. I gasp in delight at his loss of control. I know it was a low blow but it worked. He grinds against my ass and I moan at the roughness of the plates covering his demonic form. He snarls at me as he grabs the nape of my neck and drags me into his bedroom, tossing me onto the bed in a heap. I yelp in surprise and then he’s on me.

“You are mine! You think anyone else’s cock will fill you as good as mine? You think Dante’s dick could measure up to mine? I’m going to stretch you round my demonic cock so well you’ll never be pleasured by anyone else again.” He snarls into my ear, yanking my head back by my hair so he can bite down on my throat.

I scream as he thrusts his cock into my dripping cunt, stretching me so much it hurts just a little more than its pleasurable. I arch into him, dragging my nails down his hard skin. He freezes as he fills me, keeping me right on the pain side of that thin line of pleasure/pain. 

“Don’t act shocked, Little Slut. You knew it would hurt but you wanted it. Now you can take it.” He hisses in my ear.

He’s right. I knew if I made him lose control he wouldn’t be able to hold back. I accidentally saw his demonic cock a few months ago so I also knew how big it would be, how much it would hurt stretching me. I whimper and he begins to move. I scream as it hurts even more and he growls at me, thrusting deeper than before.  
I begin to writhe under him, using my nails to try and get any kind of purchase I can. He bites down on my collarbone and I scream even more as it thrusts me over into pain completely. He moves one claw to rub my clit with the pad of a finger. I feel pleasure rush through me, even more intense because due to the amount of pain I was in. Now I’m screaming his name in pleasure and he begins to move in earnest, pounding into me so hard it feels like he’s trying to come out of my back.  
He rubs his other palm gently over one of my nipples and the difference in sensations throws me over the edge. I shatter around him, screaming his name as I cum, feeling like I’m being ripped apart and put back together in a different way. He was right, no one will ever be able to make me feel like this. He made the pain last just long enough to intensify the pleasure.  
He continues to fuck me, pushing my orgasm on and on. It seems never ending as my vision goes black and I can barely breathe. My whole body tenses up which heightens the feeling of his cock clamped in my cunt. He thrusts a few more times before he cums, roaring my name as he fills my pussy with his seed and changes back to his human form. He collapses onto me with a sigh and I can’t help but tense and whimper at the pain as he slides out of me. He looks at me coolly but I can see the emotions swirling in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He whispers into my ear, hiding his face.

“Yes just a bit sore.” I whisper back, kissing along his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He gasps as he gets off me and notices blood on my inner thighs.

“Its fine, Vergil. Please don’t pull away from me again!” I whine.

“I’ll never leave you, silly thing, I love you.” He says kindly as he leaves the room.

“Which is why you’re running away.” I sigh.

I close my eyes for a second and the next thing I know Vergil is shaking me gently. I blink at him as I wake up slowly. He grins at me and then picks me up gently.

“What are you doing?” I whisper.

“Giving you a bath to ease the aches.” He smiles.

“I love you too by the way.” I mumble, falling back to sleep, knowing that he’ll look after me.


	66. Feral Caring (Chibi Cat Vergil/OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil is turned into a cat by a demon and a nice young guy helps him. Can Vergil break the spell? Can he get the guy?
> 
> Warning- Vergil/OMC.
> 
> Written for- DarkAya4ever. Hope you like it.

Feral Caring

 

This damn demon is taking forever to be put down. I’ve tracked it all over town, through the shadows. Stupid cat demon. I’ve finally found it in a warehouse. She’s bent over a pentagram, doing some kind of spell. I drop from the roof rafters and land silently behind her. I draw Yamato and slice her head off just as she finishes her spell. I look at her spell circle for a moment. It’s not common for me to find a spell I don’t recognise.  
I turn and walk away, heading out of the warehouse. Not a bad night’s work. I decide I’ll head to Dante’s and see if he wants to go for a drink. I’m not really a huge fan of bars or clubs, too many humans, but I can do with relaxing a little bit right now.  
As I get to the corner I feel a strange tingling through my body. Suddenly the world seems to enlarge around me and I fall to my hands and knees with a cry as I feel an intense pain. It takes me a second to realise that the world is getting bigger, I’m getting smaller! I see fur sprout through my hands and whiskers appear under my eyes.  
When everything stops moving I walk over to a nearby puddle and look at my reflection. I’m a cat! A fucking cat! That must have been what that cat demon bitch was doing! I try to roar in anger but all that comes out is a strange mewling noise. I go to clamp my hands over my mouth at the noise but in doing that I lose my balance and fall face first into the puddle. I jump up, hissing and shaking. I look all around and spot Yamato. It’s still full size. The power in the blade must have saved it. I go and grab the hilt in my mouth and begin to pull it along the path. It’s going to take days to get to Dante’s from here like this! What choice do I have though? I can’t leave Yamato here.

 

Two days later, I’m exhausted. I’ve dragged Yamato along the paths this whole time, sticking to the shadows so no one sees me. I drop Yamato for a second to catch my breath. I look down into another puddle. I’m covered in fur the colour of my hair. My eyes are the same shade of blue. I’m still wearing my clothes but they’ve shrunk down to cat size and shape. I shake my head and grab back onto Yamato, continuing to drag it along.  
My legs get weak and I crash to the ground, vision swimming. I blink slowly as a guy runs up to me, picking me up gently. I clamp my mouth on Yamato and refuse to let go of it. He smiles at me and whispers softly as he carries me away with my sword. The world goes black as I lose consciousness. 

 

 

When I wake up I’m curled up in the middle of the bed. I look around and the guy who saved me is sitting at the end of his bed cleaning Yamato. I try to tell him to put my sword down but all that comes out is a weak meow. The guy looks at me and smiles, sheathing Yamato and sliding it under the bed. 

“Hey, Kitty, how about we get you some food?” He says, picking me up gently.

My stomach grumbles and I have to admit food sounds good. I look at the guy who helped me. He’s about eighteen with long shaggy black hair. His eyes are two different colours and one has no pupil. The normal eye is blue and the other eye is a lavender colour. He looks tall and lithe.  
I look around the apartment as he carries me to the kitchen. It’s a nice size but it’s full of peeling wallpaper, mould and mildew. It smells bad too. I wrinkle my nose and meow in disgust. He looks down at me and smiles as he follows my gaze. He places me on the kitchen side and pulls some sliced ham and milk out of the fridge. He shreds the ham and pours some milk into a bowl and slides both to me.

“I think I’m going to call you Neko. My name is Michael.” He says, stroking his hand down my back.

He begins to talk to me as I eat.

“My Mother and Father died when I was six. Car crash. I went from foster home to foster home until a year ago when I ran away. Now I live here, trying to survive. One day though I’m going to be rich and live in a huge fancy house.” He tells me sadly.

I meow and walk over to him, rubbing my cheek against his hand and purring. Trying to tell him it’s okay. He smiles and starts chattering along happily. A little while later his phone begins to ring. He goes and answers it. I can’t hear what’s being said but his face becomes incredibly sad. When he hangs up he looks at me.

“I have to go out for a bit but I’ll be back in about an hour okay?” He smiles at me then leaves.

 

 

I curl back up on the bed and take a nap. There’s nothing I can do at the moment about my condition so I may as well make the most of it. Plus I have a feeling this guy could use some help and I do owe him.  
Right on time Michael comes back. He smiles a rather broken smile at me then heads straight for the shower. As he walks past me I catch the scent of another man on him. I walk to the end of the bed and bat his hand with my paw. He jumps and looks at me, tears filling his eyes.

“It was my pimp.” He whispers, ashamed.

He goes and has a shower and then comes back and crawls into the bed. He begins to cry into his pillow and I curl up against his chest and purr, trying to comfort him. He wraps his arms around me tightly, almost too tightly, but I stay there until he falls asleep.

 

 

Five days later and Michael seems to be doing okay. He’s been taking really good care of me. Feeds me well with proper food not cat food. We spend our days curled up together on the sofa whilst he plays video games and watches films. If he seems to becoming depressed I do cutesy cat stuff like chasing my tail to make him laugh, even though it grates on my ego. I’ve also found myself starting to have feelings for him. He’s kind, caring and loyal. He is also strong and brave. He’s also incredibly hot.  
We’re curled up on the sofa and he’s playing a video game when there’s a banging on the door. Michael looks terrified and he grabs me, putting me in the closet.

“Stay there and be quiet.” He whispers to me.

He runs and opens the door and a fat balding guy barges in angrily.

“Where’s my rent?” The fat guy screams, grabbing Michael by the collar.

“Look, I’ll have it okay! Just give me a few more days, please!” Michael begs.

“Sure I’ll give you a few more days. If you do something for me!” He smirks.

“W… what do you want me to do?” Michael whines.

The landlord smiles and then shoves Michael over to the bed, throwing him down and pinning him as he begins to pull of Michael’s trousers. Michael tries to fight back but he’s pinned face down on the bed and can’t get purchase. The landlord manages to get Michael’s trousers down just enough and starts undoing his own pants.  
I feel pure rage engulf me as I see this happening, feeling useless to help him. Suddenly I’m back to my normal height. I charge out of the closet, snarling, and grab the landlord by the throat. I growl at him and he pisses himself. He squeals and runs out of the apartment, screaming like a little girl.

“Michael, are okay?” I ask, as I lean over him.

“You… you’re a PERSON?! Not a cat but a person?!” Michael squeals in shock.

“Yes, I was cursed by a cat demon but I appear to be back to normal now.” I smile.

“Only if cat ears and a tail are normal, Dude.” Michaels exclaims.

I whirl round to look in the mirror and realise he’s right. I still have pointy cat ears and a tail. I groan and rub my hands over my face. I turn back round and look at him, seeing that he’s pulled his trousers back up.

“I’m Vergil.” I tell him.

“Hi.” He replies, blushing.

“Do you mind if I use your phone to call my brother, Dante?” I ask him.

“Oh my God! Vergil and Dante?! The Sparda twins?” He gasps.

“How do you know that?” I ask him.

“My Father was a demon. He used to tell me tales about all of you.” He replies, motioning to his lavender eye.

“Okay. Pack your stuff, you can stay at mine where I can protect you.” I say.

“W… what?” He asks, looking panicked.

I frown at him and then it clicks. He’s been used, abused, beaten by pimps and just almost been raped. 

“Look, its okay, I swear. I just want to take you somewhere safe where you NEVER have to be used by anyone again.” I say gently, 

“Okay.” He says, handing me the phone and packing his stuff.

I call Dante and explain everything that’s happened and then I threaten to kill him as I’m forced to listen to uncontrolled laughing from the other end of the line. In the end I growl and hang up on him. I turn to find Michael grinning and holding his bags. I grab Yamato and his bags and we head back to mine.

 

 

A couple of months later and my feelings for Michael have grown. Dante gave him a job at Devil May Cry and Michael seems to love working there. I avoid Dante as much as possible as all he does is laugh and try to take pictures. Michael has blossomed into a confident young man and I’ve been training him. I’ve gotten used to the ears and tail but occasionally I still turn back into an actual cat.  
I walk into the house and moan as I smell a wonderful scent coming from the kitchen. I head through, dropping my coat on the sofa as I go. Michael is serving up my favourite meal as I enter the kitchen. My mouth begins to water and I realise I’m purring. The thing is it’s not the food making me react like that it’s a very shirtless Michael, covered in a light sheen of sweat.  
He smiles at me and hands me a plate of food. We go and sit on the sofa and eat whilst chatting pleasantly. When we’re done he plays some video games whilst I watch him. A while later I lean over and plant my lips on his. He pulls back looking shocked and I catch a hint of fear in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist anymore. I love you. I want you but if you’re not interested just say so and I’ll never try again.” I say, cupping his face in my hands.

“You really love me?” He asks.

“Yes.”

He smiles and lean forwards to meet my lips that were already returning to his. I lick along his bottom lip and he moans, opening his mouth and I push my tongue in. I groan as I taste him. His hands wind into my hair, tugging harshly. I growl and deepen the kiss, ravishing his mouth.  
I pull away and stand, reaching my hand out to grab his and pull him along to my bedroom. When we enter we start kissing again even more ravenously than before. As we kiss we begin to pull each other’s clothes off. When we’re completely naked I wrap a hand round Michael’s cock, pumping it slowly and making him whimper.  
After a few minutes of my slow torture he drops to his knees in front of me. I look at him in wonder as he pushes his mouth down my dick, keeping eye contact with me as he does. I moan and feel my tail twitch. He begins to deep throat me and I can’t help but moan at his movements. He slides his hands up my thighs and then yanks on my tail, making me throw my head back with a cry as I cum down his throat. Groaning even more as I feel him swallow all I offer.  
I look at him lovingly and pull him up so I can kneel in front of him. I suck his cock into my mouth, humming at the taste of him. I begin to bob my head up and down, sucking and licking along his shaft as I do. I pull off of him long enough to lick three of my fingers to get them soaked in my saliva. I go back to sucking his cock as I move my hand and begin to push one of my wet fingers into his ass.  
He moans and clutches my hair, pulling me down on him further. I begin to deep throat him as I thrust my finger in and out of him. Once he’s adjusted enough for that finger I push a second one into him. He cries out and I have to keep him upright with my free hand. I thrust my fingers into him and he moans and whimpers as I do.  
I stand up, keeping my fingers in him and then lead him over to the bed. I lay him down and go back to sucking his cock as I work him open with my fingers. I add a third finger when he’s adjusted to two and he cums, screaming my name. I swallow every drop he gives me, humming at the wonderful taste of him.  
I thrust all three fingers in and out of him and when he’s adjusted to that I begin to twist and curl them, opening him up enough so that I won’t hurt him. He whimpers and moans and I keep my eyes glued to his so I can tell if he’s enjoying everything. I gently turn him over, making sure his ass is in the air. 

“Are you sure you want this?” I ask him.

“Fuck yes! Vergil please!” He begs.

I thrust into him in one go and he arches, screaming my name. I freeze for a second to allow him to adjust and then I begin to pound into him. I grow more and more fervent at all the delicious noises he makes. I reach round and pump his erection too. He becomes a writhing whimpering mess and I hiss when I feel him cum all over my hand. A couple more thrusts and the pleasure bursts from me, filling him as I scream his name.  
When we finish I carry him to the top of the bed and curl up around him. I pull the quilt over us.

“I love you Michael.” I whisper in his ear.

“I love you too Vergil.” He whispers back.

I fall asleep feeling more content than ever before.

 

 

When I wake the next morning I find out that my tail and cat ears have vanished and I cry out in joy, prancing around the house happily while Michael just shakes his head at me and laughs. The post arrives and I pick it up. There’s a card from Dante and I gasp as I see it. It’s one of those personalised cards and the picture on it is of me in cat form, cleaning myself. I open it and groan as I read it.

To, Vergil and Michael,  
Merry Christmas.  
Love, D.

P.S Michael, thanks for all the pics and vids of kitty cat Vergil.  
P.P.S Vergil, I’ve emailed all the pics and vids to everyone we know and I sent them all this same card.

“Michael!” I shout holding up the card.

The little shit has the audacity to curl up laughing at me!

“Tell me you didn’t give him any videos of me chasing my tail!” I growl.

“Sorry but… yep!” He laughs and then runs down the hall.

I growl and chase him. We enjoy a few hours of fun and then I go to kill Dante.


	67. College Dreams (Dante/Female Reader/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Vergil save you from a demon and you become friends. Can your dreams ever become a reality though?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Briana. Sorry for the wait.

College Dreams

 

I can’t sleep so I decide to head to my local pizzeria. It’s only a block away from my college dorm room so I don’t feel too worried about being out on my own at this time of night. I’m supposed to be getting some rest before exams but I keep having strange erotic dreams. It’s really beginning to piss me off. I’m supposed to be practicing for my martial arts championship tomorrow but by this rate I’m going to be too exhausted.  
I walk in and sit at the counter. There’s only a couple of customers. Twins by the looks of them. Their faces are identical. They have identical ice blue eyes and white hair. One wears his hair down over his eyes the other has his brushed up. The one with his hair down wears a red coat and the one with his hair up wears a blue coat. They both look at me as I walk in and I give them a little smile. The one in red grins at me sexily, the other just nods.

“What do ya want tonight?” The pizzeria owner asks me.

“Usual, Fred, large pizza with everything. No olives.” I smile.

“That’s both of you tonight.” Fred smiles, tilting his head at the guy in red.

I just smile at him as he starts to make my pizza. Once I’ve had it I head back to my dorm. It only takes me a few seconds to realise I’m being followed. I look over my shoulder but I can’t see anything. Just as I reach the opening to an alley something lands on me from above. I get shoved face first into the pavement and cry out in pain. My vision swirls and whatever landed on me grabs my ankle and starts dragging me into the alley.  
My vision finally settles back to normal as I get pulled fully into the alley. What I see dragging me almost drives me out of mind though. It’s misshapen, disgusting and not natural. Not human. I swallow the scream that’s building in my throat, knowing that if I let it out I’ll never stop. I kicked at the thing’s claw and it howls in rage, letting me go. I jump up and kick at what passes for a kneecap. As it goes down I turn and run. It grabs my ankle and I fall again.  
Just as it looms over me a gunshot comes out of the dark, hitting the thing in its body and making it stagger backwards. I roll to the side and come up against the wall, not wanting to get in the way of the shooter. I look at the entrance of the alley and it’s the twins that are there. The one in red is the shooter, the one in blue is at his side holding a stunning looking katana.  
I slide along the wall, ignoring what the bullets are doing to the thing that attacked me. Unfortunately that’s my biggest mistake. The thing rushes and grabs me, using me as a human shield. The guy in red swears as he realises he can’t shoot the damn thing. 

“Let her go or I’ll kill you slower.” The red guy says.

The blue guy doesn’t say anything but he’s shifted the grip on his katana. I realise what he’s planning and I shake my head at him frantically. He tilts his head as he realises why I’m shaking my head. He frowns at me and his grip starts to tighten. I growl in frustration.

“Don’t you dare! I may not want to die but I also don’t want to be shish kebabed.” I shout at him.

“Shall I just let him drag you away then?” He growls as the guy in red laughs at him.

“How about you just throw me the katana and I’ll kill the damn thing myself!” I shout, kicking at the damn thing that has me.

He snorts at me and I growl at him as the thing that has me begins to grope me. The guy in red grins, shrugs then grabs the katana and throws it to me as the other shouts at him. I grab the katana by the hilt, swing it round whilst ducking my head and slices the head of the creature that has me. It releases me as its body drops and then turns to dust. I turn and throw the katana at the blue guy. Unfortunately he grabs it before it penetrates his shoulder like I was aiming. The guy in red is bent over laughing.

“Thank you.” I say to the guy in red.

“You, not so much.” I say to the guy in blue.

“I think I love you! Try to stab him again!” The guy in red cries.

“Dante!” The guy in blue growls.

“I’m not going to stab him.” I sigh.

They both look at me and I smile tiredly.

“Wanna walk me back to my dorm? I’m not sure I can deal with another of those things attacking me.” I chuckle.

“Ooh, do we get to come in for ‘coffee’?” Dante asks.

“No.” I reply.

“We’ll walk you to your door. I’m Vergil and this oaf is Dante.” The guy in blue says.

“Thank you.”

 

 

A few months later and all three of us have become fast friends. We hang out at the pizzeria almost every night. At weekends I stay at Devil May Cry. Vergil has been training me with Yamato and hand-to-hand. He was actually quite impressed at how good I was to begin with. Dante trains me with guns.  
I’m at Devil May Cry, trying to relax from all the stress of having finals in a few weeks. I’ve sparred with both guys, played some pool, danced to some music and drank some beers. I even played some poker with Dante and chess with Vergil. I still can’t relax. I’m lying along the sofa with my legs over Vergil’s lap and my head in Dante’s lap. Vergil is massaging my legs and Dante is running his fingers through my hair, trying to relax me.

“Thanks guys but it’s just not working.” I sigh, sitting up.

“I told you, you need to get laid.” Dante smirks.

“And I suppose you’d be free to help me with that huh?” I ask sarcastically.

“Well, I’m sure I can find some free time to help you.” He grins.

I just roll my eyes at him and laugh. Both guys are giant flirts. They’re always trying it on with me but I honestly don’t think they mean it, which is a pity because I would jump either of them at the slightest nod. I mean, come on, they are HOT! I decide to head home before my drunken state makes me say something stupid.

“I’m heading home.” I say brightly.

“Want us to walk you back?” Vergil asks.

“No it’s okay. Thank you.” I smile.

“Sure Babe? We could always come in for ‘coffee’.” Dante smirks.

“As fun as that would be, no.” I chuckle, leaving.

It’s not until I get back into my dorm room that I realise what I said. Dante’s used that same line every time they’ve offered to walk me home and I’ve always just said no and acted disinterested. This time I may as well have flirted with him! I am such an idiot! Pizza delivery and early night I think, before I do something else stupid.

 

 

I’ve been asleep for a few hours when I jump awake, gasping. Damn erotic dreams again! I’ve been getting them every night since I started hanging out with Dante and Vergil. They started off faceless but now both twins have very vivid starring roles. I growl at myself and climb out of bed for a drink. As I stand up I hear a creak by my window. I jump and look at it.  
I stand there dumbstruck, mouth agape, as I see Vergil and Dante standing there looking sheepish and trying to pry my window open. I frown at them with my hands on my hips then stomp over to the window and fling it open. I step back so the guys can come in.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? If I get caught with guys in my room I’ll be kicked out!” I shout at them.

“Woah Babe, if you’re so worried about being caught maybe you shouldn’t be shouting.” Dante grins.

“I have thick walls, idiot! It’s one of the better colleges in the country.” I sigh.

“Good.” Vergil declares.

I go to say something to him but before I can, he’s pushed me against the wall roughly and his mouth has crashed down on mine. I gasp in shock and he takes the opportunity to push his tongue past my lips, hungrily trying to devour me. I moan and sag into him, clutching onto his coat. When he pulls away to air he grabs the back of my neck and shoves me at Dante. Dante grabs my hair and locks his lips to mine. He bites down on my bottom lip and when I yelp, plunges his tongue into my mouth. I groan and clutch his shoulders.  
When he pulls away for air, he throws me onto my bed. I yelp as I land hard. Both guys stand over me, smirking, and all I can do is blink at them as I pant for breath. They both drop their coats and weapons on a chair and then come back to the bed. I still haven’t moved, too dumbstruck to remember how to. 

“We figured we’d help you out with your stress problems.” Dante says as he kicks his shoes off.

“W… what?” I gasp, not quite believing this is real.

“He means, we’re going to fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk for a week, giving you plenty of time to prepare for finals.” Vergil hisses in my ear as he bends down and grabs my hair.

All I can do is moan at the sting in my scalp and the thought of what he’s saying. Dante crawls onto the bed and I realise he’s stripped off completely whilst I was busy staring at Vergil. I lick my lips as Dante crawls over me. He grabs the front of my top and rips it off in one demonic tug. I gasp and go to slap him but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. Vergil crawls onto the bed behind Dante and I realise he’s naked now too. He grabs my shorts and tugs them off my legs. I whimper at the sight of them above me.

“Now there is just a couple of things before we really start.” Dante whispers into my ear.

“W... what things?” I whine.

“Firstly, we like it rough, real rough. Think you can handle that?” Vergil asks.

“Yes!” I gasp as I feel my juices flow into the bed beneath me.

“Second thing, are you absolutely sure about this? We can stop if you want.” Dante says softly.

“Yes I want this, so much! Please, please!” I beg, body on fire with arousal.

“Good girl.” They both whisper.

I whimper as Dante continues up my body, until he’s straddling my breasts. Vergil grabs my thighs and yanks my legs open, making me cry out. Dante smiles at me and then pushes his cock into my mouth. I moan at his taste and he begins to thrust in and out. He’s moving at such a pace that I can’t even do anything but keep my jaw as relaxed as possible. Just as I start to get used to Dante fucking my mouth Vergil suddenly attacks my pussy, ravishing every inch of it with his teeth and tongue.  
I scream and it make’s Dante’s dick slide deeper into my throat, making me gag. Dante groans at the extra sensation and I gasp, relaxing my throat so he can slide in better. Vergil growls at me as my juices flow even faster, sucking away at my pussy. I begin to grind myself against Vergil whilst moaning every time I can get a breath. Vergil grabs my hips and pins them down so I can’t move.  
Dante groans and his cock twitches. He nods at me to let me know he’s close. He cums down my throat and, after choking a little bit, I swallow everything he gives me. He groans as he pulls out of my mouth and moves to the side of my head, keeping a hold of my wrists. Now I get a good few of Vergil between my legs. I can’t help the ragged moan I make as he lifts his head just enough for me to see how wet his mouth and chin is with my juices.  
He smirks at me and then thrusts two fingers into my core, curling them so they drag over a sensitive spot inside. I cry out, arching against the hold Dante has on me. Vergil begins to thrust his fingers harder, sucking my clit too whilst keeping eye contact with me at every chance. I swear he’s only doing it to make me cry out.

“Such wonderful little noises, huh Bro?” Dante growls.

Vergil just hums and then he thrusts his fingers in once more, deeper than anything I’ve ever felt before while also biting down on my clit. I cum for him, screaming his name as I shatter. Dante shoves his mouth over mine, hungrily eating all my noises. Vergil stills his fingers but thrusts his tongue into my entrance instead, greedily sucking up every drop of my arousal.  
When I finally come back down I just lay there limp and panting for breath, barely able to keep my eyes open. I’m barely aware Vergil is crawling up my body until his tongue is suddenly invading my mouth. I moan as I taste him mixed with my cum on his tongue, blending with the taste of Dante that’s still on my tongue, all mixing into an addictive taste. When he pulls away I close my eyes tiredly.

“You don’t honestly think we’re through with you yet, do you Little Girl?” Vergil laughs.

My eyes open wide as his words sink in. I think I might die if I have to go through another orgasm like that again. 

“Yeah Babe, we’re going to make you cum so many times you won’t even be able to keep count.” Dante growls.

“But I never cum more than once.” I gasp.

“You’ve never been with us before.” Vergil smirks.

“Now, be a good girl and sit on my face so I can taste you like Vergil did.” Dante orders.

I whimper and Vergil grabs my hair roughly, pulling me up and moving me to where Dante wants me. Dante lies down on his back and Vergil makes me straddle his head so I’m facing Dante’s stomach. I moan as Dante grabs my hips and pulls me against his mouth. Vergil stands up on the bed, over Dante and in front of me, pulling my mouth down on his cock. Unlike Dante he doesn’t give me any time to adjust before he starts thrusting into my throat, pulling me forwards instead of moving his hips.  
Dante starts to circle my hips so his tongue drags across my clit and into my dripping core. I f I could get any air in around Vergil’s dick I’d be moaning continuously. Vergil’s thrusts get faster and more erratic and I realise he’s the only one who hasn’t cum yet, he must be almost desperate. I scratch my nails down his thighs, deep enough to leave blood-filled scrapes in his skin.  
Vergil cries out and throws his head back as he cums, filling my mouth with his seed. I greedily swallow every drop and then lick him clean until he hisses from oversensitivity and pulls away from me. I cry out sharply as Dante’s tongue finds its way into my ass. Vergil growls ferally and I can see he’s got fangs, claws and red devil eyes. 

“Concentrate on her ass Dante, I’ll use her pussy.” Vergil growls.

I suddenly find myself being flung down on my side, one leg lifted almost painfully. I whimper as both twins sandwich me, Dante grabbing my throat and arching me backwards as he works a finger into my ass. Vergil lies in front of me, abusing my breasts with his mouth as he thrusts his fingers back into my core.  
They both thrust their fingers in the same rhythm and I realise this is what’s coming, this is what they’ll do with bigger and thicker parts of their bodies. I cry out and Dante squeezes down on my throat as Vergil bites down on one of my nipples and presses his thumb onto my clit. I come apart for them both, screaming both names over and over like a mantra. My orgasm crashes down on me with a crushing force and for the first time ever I black out from it.  
When I’m aware again, Dante has added more fingers to my ass and is thrusting hard and fast. I whimper at the overwhelming pleasure I’m getting from it. Vergil smiles at me as he kisses me hungrily, growling when I cry out as Dante twists his fingers. 

“Almost there, Babe. Almost ready for my devil cock to pound your ass and make it mine.” Dante growls in my ear.

“And whilst he claims your ass I’ll be fucking your dripping cunt, making sure you know who you belong to.” Vergil growls.

I cry out at their words as I feel even more arousal rush through my body. Damn, my dreams have nothing on the reality of these two half-devils. Vergil grabs my wrists and ties them behind my back with his belt. I whimper and he kisses me gently, just to remind me I can say no at ANY point. I bite down on his bottom lip enough to draw blood and he growls again, eyes almost glowing with intensity.  
He grabs me and causes Dante’s fingers to leave me. I whimper at the loss of contact. Vergil rolls us so that he’s lying with his ass on the edge of my bed, feet on the floor. He pulls me so I’m straddling his waist and then yanks me down on his dick. I throw my head back with a cry and Dante steps behind me.  
Vergil grips my hips, keeping control of my bottom half and Dante grabs the back of my neck, pushing me down against Vergil’s chest. Dante pushes himself into my ass, making me scream. Dante’s other hand holds Vergil’s belt, completely pinning me in place. When Dante hits as deep in as he can go, he freezes. Both twins hold me in place until I stretch around both cocks.  
When I start trying to move against them, Dante eases up his grips. He releases my neck and only holds the belt as leverage. Vergil begins to move me, pushing me down on both of them and then pulling me up their shafts. Dante begins to move too, pushing in as Vergil pushes me down and pulling out as Vergil pulls me up.  
They hit deeper and harder with each thrust and all I can do is moan and cry out. I bite down on Vergil’s collarbone as they hit deep and he shouts, pushing me down even harder. I feel a third orgasm begin to rise in my stomach and I honestly don’t know how the hell I could possibly ever be with anyone else again.

“You’re ours now.” Vergil growls.

“Only ours. To use anyway we see fit.” Dante whispers.

“Your pussy is ours.” Vergil groans as my pussy clamps down on him.

“Your ass is ours.” Dante pants as he thrusts in deep.

“That sinful little mouth is ours.” Vergil cries as I feel his cock twitch.

“Breasts are ours.” Dante groans as he grabs my breasts and squeezes them together tightly.

“Every inch of you belongs to us.” Vergil pants.

“Only we are allowed to see you like this.” Dante growls into my neck before biting down and marking me.

“Hear you like this.” Vergil hisses as he changes his angle to hit my sweet spot, making me cry out.

“Only ours!” Both twins roar as they cum inside me in tandem.

I scream as I fall into the abyss with them, body arching and clamping around them both. Dante bites down on my shoulder with his fangs, drawing blood and Vergil clamps his claws into my thighs, causing blood to run freely. All I can do is scream in one continuous high-pitched keening noise at all the sensations.  
We end up in a sweaty, panting puppy pile when we finish. I shiver as my skin cools and the twins move me so I’m lying between them. Dante unties me, rubbing my wrists gently and Vergil pulls a quilt over us. They both wrap their arms and legs round me, holding me tightly.

“We’ll leave in an hour so you don’t get caught with us but trust me, from now on, when you stay at mine we’re going to have so much fun.” Dante smirks.

“Sounds good.” I mumble tiredly.

“Just remember, only ours.” Vergil growls, kissing me on the temple.

“Don’t worry, that won’t be a problem. I’m pretty sure you’ve both ruined me.” I whisper.

They chuckle at me and I fall asleep, wrapped in their arms happily.


	68. Apocalyptic Safety (Vergil/Female Reader set in walking dead world)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zombie apocalypse has happened and now you have to survive it. Maybe the invincible seeming devil can keep you safe?
> 
> (Picture walking dead world but with Vergil and reader)
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway.

Apocalyptic Safety

 

I gasp as I slice my palm open. I can’t believe I’m in this trouble. I look up to see the walkers getting closer to me. Dammit! I’ve managed to stay alive through the apocalypse for a year and now I’m going to die like an animal in a trap. I fight the urge to scream for help as I continue to try to unwind the barb wire that’s wrapped round my legs. I had been doing fine keeping out of the way of the walkers, not drawing attention from them. Then I fucking slipped!  
I ended up rolling down a hill, getting wrapped in a barb wire fence that was collapsed along the hill. Luckily enough it’s only wrapped round my legs and my jeans are thick enough that the wire hasn’t cut into me. The unlucky part is my fall made so much noise that all the walkers heard me and now they’re coming towards me.  
The wire is wrapped so tight and I’m fighting the urge to panic and start yanking the wire, instead of slowly unwinding it. To make matters even worse, I dropped my weapons as I fell. I growl in frustration as the wire just won’t come off! The lead walker is getting closer and closer and I just can’t fight the panic anymore. I feel tears stream down my face as I finally face death. I begin to sob as I slice my hand again.  
The lead walker finally reaches me and I wait to feel him rip into me with his teeth and hands. I push at its chest but I know it’s no use. I close my eyes and wait to feel pain. When the weight of the walker is suddenly gone I open my eyes with a gasp, wondering what’s happening.  
There’s a good looking guy with white hair, a blue coat and a katana. He’s slicing the walker’s heads in two. No motion is wasted. He only hits at them once, killing them with that one blow every time. I go back to work on the wire, trying desperately to get free so I can help my rescuer. Not that he seems to need it.  
I cry out as I see a huge herd come over the edge of the hill. I begin to struggle with the wire even more, slicing my hands up as I do. There are too many of them and we’re both going to die.

“Throw me my gun and leave! There’s no use us both dying here!” I yell at the guy, realising there’s no hope for me.

He looks at me with a smirk and one of the walkers bites his shoulder. I cry out in horror but he just growls at the walker and then kills it. He roars and it’s the scariest thing I’ve ever heard. I manage to finally get free. I call for him to run and I take off. When I realise he’s not with me I turn back. It’s stupid to go back, he’s been bitten for fuck’s sake! I can’t just leave him though, he helped me.  
I run back into the clearing just in time to see a monster ripping apart the walkers. All the walkers. The walkers can’t bite it, its skin is armour. I stand there completely dumbfounded about what the fuck is happening. Like zombies weren’t a hard enough reality to deal with now I have to deal with… whatever the hell it is.  
As it kills the last walker (out of over a hundred!) it turns to look at me. I squeak and take a step back. As it starts to walk towards me I turn and run. I run so fast it’s a wonder I don’t knock myself out on a branch or trip over a tree root. I don’t get far before I’m grabbed from behind and pushed against a tree. I try to fight back but I can’t, it’s too strong. It spins me around and pins me by my throat.  
Suddenly it turns into the guy who saved me and I gasp in shock. He looks into my eyes and I suddenly get the feeling that he’s weighing up my soul. I try to squirm away but he just tightens his grip.

“You got out of that wire rather quickly after I came to help you.” He sneers at me.

“I was… trying to… help you.” I gasp out.

“Sure you were. What was your plan? Act like a damsel in distress until someone stupid came along to rescue you? Wait for them to get killed so you could steal their stuff?” He growls out.

“No! No, I swear! I really was in trouble!” I cry out as he loosens his grip.

“Really?” He whispers.

“Yes. I was. Then you came to help and I wanted to help watch your back. Pay you back for helping me.” I say sincerely.

“I believe you.” He says, stepping back.

“You were bitten.” I say warily.

“I can’t catch any infections, diseases or anything else.” He shrugs.

“What are you?” I ask.

“Half human. Half demon.” He says quietly, looking intently at me as if he’s waiting for me to turn on him.

“Demon? Are you going to eat me?” I ask.

“No.”

I sigh in relief and sag against the tree. My vision starts to blur and I realise how hungry and exhausted I am. I drop to my knees and start retching. My vision goes black and I feel myself fall to the floor. I feel him pick me up and carry me as the world falls away.

 

 

I slowly blink awake, wondering why I feel so comfortable and warm. I realise I’m lying in the middle of a huge four poster bed. I slowly sit up and the guy walks in with a tray of food. I blink at him confused. He looks at me with a frown and then places the tray down on my lap. I look down and see a veritable feast on the plate. I look up at him in wonder. What kind of powers does he bloody have?

“I can get into places that you humans can’t because I don’t have to worry about the walking dead.” He explains to my unasked question.

“Can you read minds?” I ask with a frown.

“No, you’re just that easy to read.” He chuckles.

“Shut up.” I reply, sticking my tongue out at him.

He just smiles at me. I eat my food so fast it’s probably completely disgusting to witness but I don’t care. It’s proper food. Finally! He watches me eat with a raised eyebrow and a look of bemusement on his face. I really must look like a pig. As I swallow the last of the food he hands me a glass of coke. Real coke! I squeal in delight as I snatch the glass from him and gulp it down in seconds.

“How long has it been since you ate last?” He asks sounding concerned.

“How long has the apocalypse been going for?” I ask him.

“That long?! I’m surprised you’ve lasted.”

I just shrug at him. He reaches towards me and I freeze, unsure of what he’s going to do. He rubs his thumb along my bottom lip and then leans forwards. I can’t even blink as his face gets closer and closer to me. Just as he’s about to kiss me he suddenly turns his head towards the window with a snarl.

“Stay here.” He says, getting up and leaving the room.

I get up and head to the window. There’s a small herd of walkers heading towards the cabin we’re in. I sigh. I guess we’re hiding until they pass on or leaving then. So much for getting some rest. Just as I turn round to find out where my stuff is, I see a flash of blue. I spin back to the window to see the guy (I’ve so gotta find out his name!) run towards the herd. Within seconds the herd is dead and he’s walking back. He catches sight of me in the window and smirks at me.

“How?” I ask when he walks back in.

“How what?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

“How did you know they were coming? How can you kill them so easily?” I ask.

“Half-devil remember? I have extra strong hearing, eyesight and sense of smell. I also have extra agility and I heal almost instantly.” He shrugs.

“Oh right.” I reply quietly.

He smirks at me and then hands me some clean clothes.

“Go have a shower, there’s hot water. These will probably be big on you but we can see about getting you some more tomorrow. If you decide to stay anyway.” He shrugs.

I think through my options. Go back out into the world, were for all I know I’m the only human left, until I get eaten or die of starvation. Or I can stay here with a guy, who admittedly is a half-devil, which has saved me, helped me, fed me and is practically indestructible. Is there really a choice?

“I’ll stay… if you tell me your name.” I smile.

“Vergil. I’m Vergil.” He smiles.

 

 

I’ve been with Vergil for about two months now and I’m pretty sure he hates me. I can’t blame him. When he first took me in I ended getting ill and he had to take care of me. From that point on I’ve been nothing but a burden to him. If I’m not getting ill from the weather I’m getting caught in herds of walkers so he has to rescue me. I wouldn’t be surprised if he just left me one day. The only upside is now my immune system is back up to par (due to Vergil being able to get enough food for me) I’m not getting ill anymore.

“I hear something.” I whisper, knowing he’ll hear me.

“Humans. That way.” Vergil snaps, pointing.

“Maybe we should make contact with them?” I ask.

“No.” Vergil snarls.

“But if we make contact with them I could join them and you wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore.” I say, looking at my feet.

“I said no.” Vergil growls.

I stay where I am and just watch him as he continues to walk on. We were heading to a mall. It’s over run with walkers so no one can scavenge from it which means it should still be pretty full of stuff we could use. I watch him walk off and make a decision. I can’t continue to burden him like this. He doesn’t need me hanging around, making his life harder. I turn towards the humans he gestured at and make my way in that direction. I don’t get more than a few steps before Vergil has me pinned to a tree by my throat. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asks furiously.

“Going to the humans.” I gasp.

“Do you truly wish to be free of me so much that you would run off to those murdering rapists?” He asks intensely.

“W… what?” I ask, shocked.

“I heard them fifteen minutes before you did. They were raping and murdering a woman. You would just be their new victim if you went to them.” He replies quietly.

“Why didn’t we help her?” I ask, horrified.

“It was already too late by the time I heard them. Even I couldn’t have made it there in time.”

I close my eyes and sigh.

“If you wish to be rid of me that much I’ll find you somewhere safe to go.” He says sadly.

“I don’t want to be rid of you. I just don’t want to be a burden anymore. I don’t want you to hate me anymore.” I reply, trying not to let the tears gathering in my eyes fall.

“Silly woman.” He sighs, resting his forehead on mine.

“I…” I begin.

“Hush. We have to go. We’ll try again tomorrow.” Vergil whispers.

I just nod as I follow him. If he says we have to go or it’s too dangerous to continue I trust him. We hear screams a few minutes later and I know from the grin on Vergil’s face that those murderers are being ripped apart. Maybe I’m beginning to lose my humanity because all I can think at the thought is, good.

“I’m going to grab a shower.” I say as we enter the cabin.

“Okay.” He replies, sounding preoccupied.

I have my shower and when I come out Vergil is sitting on the bed. I don’t really pay attention. It’s only a one bedroom cabin and we’ve been sharing the bed this whole time so it’s not unusual to find him on the bed. I walk over, wrapped in my towel and bend to get my clothes from the bottom drawer, back to the bed.  
Suddenly Vergil grabs my towel and rips it off me. I gasp and spin, covering myself with my hands the best I can. He doesn’t give me any chance to say anything though as he grabs my wrists, pulling them away from my body roughly and pushes me against the wall. I can’t help but moan when he pins my wrists above my head and crashes his lips onto mine. I respond just as hungrily and our kiss is nothing more than tongue battling tongue and teeth crashing on teeth.  
I arch into him and he transfers my wrists into one hand so he can grab my ass and lift me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my core makes contact with his massive erection. He grinds against me and I throw my head back with a groan. I tighten my legs so that my heels push him against me harder and he growls.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this!” I whimper, as he nibbles at my throat.

“No? I’ve had to endure your intoxicating scent, the way you snuggle up to me when you sleep and the little moans and whimpers you make as you dream about having sex with me since the day we met.” He growls into my ear before biting it.

“How do you… know I was… dreaming of you?” I gasp between moans.

“You moan my name.” He smirks.

“Oh.” I reply, blushing.

“I want to know if you’ll sound that good screaming my name as I fuck you.” He growls, biting down on my neck hard enough to make me cry out.

“Vergil!” I cry as he continues to nibble along my collarbone.

He growls again and grinds himself against me even more. I begin to move my pelvis, building up a rhythm. I begin to whimper as my clit rubs against the fabric of his jeans over and over again. Suddenly I’m pushed off his waist, spun around and pushed face first into the wall.

“I’m the only one who gets to make you cum, Little Girl.” Vergil snarls into my ear.

“If you can.” I smirk.

He grins at me evilly and I feel a shiver of apprehension run down my spine, making my juices begin to run down my thighs. He grinds his erection against my ass and I whine at him. He chuckles and pushes one hand between my legs, rubbing my clit harshly.

“Anyone… can… make a … woman cum… that way!” I gasp.

He snarls in fury and I get crushed against the wall even harder. He kicks my legs open and thrusts two fingers into my pussy and his thumb into my ass, making me scream his name. He purrs happily as he speeds his hand up, grasping the back of my neck with his other hand to keep me pressed to the wall.

“If I open both your holes I can choose which one I get to fuck.” He whispers into my ear.

“You don’t get to fuck me unless you make me cum first.” I say breathlessly. 

“I’m going to make you cum. Then I’m going to fuck every hole you have until you can’t move anymore. I’m going to make you mine in every way possible.” He whispers darkly.

I whimper at his words as my pussy clenches around his fingers. I’m so close, so close, but I desperately try to hold it off. I want to play a little more. I moan as he licks down my neck and I can feel my juices flood down my legs. He hums and bites down on my shoulder, making me scream again.

“Cum, Little Girl, cum and show me how much wetter you can get. Cum for me and scream my name. Cum so I can fuck you hard and rough and hear all your little noises as I do.” He whispers intently.

“Fuck! Vergil, that’s not fair!” I whimper.

“Break Little Girl and I’ll make you feel so good you won’t care about me being unfair.”

I scream into the wall as I cum for him. My eyes snap shut and I scream so long I can’t breathe anymore. I feel my cunt close around his fingers and my ass tighten round his thumb. I feel like my body is shattering around me and I’m flying away as he pushes my orgasm on and on. 

“So, do I get to fuck you now?” He asks quietly as I start to come down.

“Yes.” I whisper, unable to speak louder.

Before I can even blink I’m grabbed round the waist and thrown face first onto the bed. I hear his zipper and then he grabs my hips, pulling my ass up in the air but making me keep my face down by pushing the back of my neck. I whimper as he pushes two fingers into my ass and I realise he’s going to keep true to his word.  
He keeps his fingers in me as he lines his cock up with my pussy. I moan as he slowly pushes his dick into my flooded core. He adds a third finger into my ass and I whimper at how full I feel. He suddenly slams his cock in as far as he can and I scream his name as I feel so full, so stretched, that the pleasure is almost unbearably intense. He begins to thrust his shaft into me harder and harder and each time he rams into me his fingers get pushed in further too.  
It isn’t long before I’m rushing towards my next climax again. He growls and I feel his nails at my neck become claws, digging into my flesh. I cry out at the sensation and my juices run down to my knees and begin to soak into the bed. My head is spinning from his fingers and cock. I can’t think clearly anymore, all I can do is FEEL. I begin to moan more and more as he thrusts harder and faster.

“You look so good like this. Both holes filled by me, being fucked and stretched just for me. Making those wanton little noises. You look like a bitch in heat.” He snarls.

“Vergil!” I whimper, tears streaming from my eyes from the intensity of the pleasure.

“Cum for me my little slut. Howl like the bitch you are!” He shouts.

His words throw me over the edge and I arch against his grip, screaming his name and vision flashing white. I’ve never felt this good before and I’m so so glad I chose to give in to him. I lay there gasping for breath as he eases out of me. I barely have enough time to come back down before he pushes his cock, covered in my arousal, into my ass. I scream again until my voice gives out.  
He growls in satisfaction as he thrusts in and out of me. He’s pushed me so high it doesn’t even feel uncomfortable. I just feel a rush of numbing pleasure through my body. All I can do is make little high pitched whining noises every time he pushes into me.  
He holds both my hips in his hands, claws digging into the skin. I can hear him panting and feel little drops of sweat hitting my back. He moves one hand round my body until he can rub my clit. I moan again and I feel like my blood is on fire. He continues to pound into my ass as he rubs my clit and I feel like I’m going to go insane.

“You’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you?” He hisses.

All I can do is whimper, my brain just can’t function.

“Answer your master, bitch.” He growls.

“Yes! I’m YOUR dirty little slut.” I reply, knowing how it’ll drive him nuts to hear me say I’m his.

“That’s right. You are mine! All mine! You belong to me to use any fucking way I want to.” He pants.

“Yes! Yes!” I moan.

He speeds up his thrusts and before I’m even aware of hitting my peak, my climax crashes down on me. I feel like my whole body splinters into brightly coloured shards that only he can put back together. I hear him roar that demonic noise I heard the day we met and it draws my orgasm on for longer. I feel him cum in my ass, filling me strangely. All I can do is whimper as he empties himself inside me.  
When we’re done he collapses onto me. He kisses down my neck and along my shoulder, making me shudder. He lifts off me and goes into the bathroom. I manage to turn over but I’m too tired to do anything else. After a minute I hear water running. He must be having a shower. I hear a noise from outside and I’m suddenly fully alert. I sneak to the window and look outside. A herd of walkers are heading straight at us. Dammit I made too much noise!

“Easy, it’s just me.” Vergil says as I hear someone behind me and I go to hit out.

“We made too much noise. I made too much noise.” I whisper sadly.

“I ran you a bath. Go relax. I’ll deal with them.” He smirks at me.

“Be careful.” I say.

“I will be.” He smiles.

“I… I love you.” I say quietly.

“Of course you do. If you didn’t I wouldn’t be able to love you too.” He smirks.

I just smile as he leaves. I don’t go for a bath though. I grab my gun and stay at the window, ready to help if he needs it. I watch the gory ballet of him cutting through the walkers. I stay there even after I lose sight of him. Just as I start to get worried and consider going to find him he walks back into the room.

“You didn’t go for a bath.” He says with a half-smile.

“I was worried about you.” I whisper.

He grins at me and then scoops me up in his arms.

“Come on, Love, let’s get you cleaned and relaxed so you can get some sleep tonight.” He says softly.

Maybe I’ll survive the apocalypse after all.


	69. Fairy Tale Dreams (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some villagers decide to sacrifice you to a devil that they fear will attack their village. How can you possibly survive?
> 
> Written for- MonsterTeeth. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long but i wrote it then decided i didn't like most of it and had to rewrite it lol.

Fairy Tale Dreams

 

I sigh wearily as I finally make it to a village. I’ve been travelling for months and normally I camp in woods or caves but I just want one night in a proper bed. So I decided to find a village and an inn to stay at. I wander through the streets and see townsfolk standing around looking scared and whispering to each other. Every time I get within ear shot of them they suddenly shut up and cast furtive glances at me. Obviously not very keen on outsiders then. Oh well, as long as there’s a decent place to stay for the night that’s all I care about. I wander over to a couple of men standing outside a building with a sign saying Town Hall on it.

“Hello, excuse me? I was just wondering if there is an inn or somewhere I could stay the night?” I ask one of them.

“Why yes, Young Lady, follow me and I’ll show you the way.” The taller of the two answers, gesturing in front of him.

“I don’t know if…” The other starts worriedly.

“We only have one option to save the village.” The first cuts him off.

“What’s destroying your village?” I ask curiously as we wander along.

I look around. The village looks calm and peaceful, great condition too.

“A devil. He lives on the outskirts of the forest. Sooner or later he will start taking villagers to eat, which is why we have to do this. I’m sorry.” He says, looking at me sadly.

My instincts start screaming at me and I take a step back, ready to turn and flee. Just as I’m about to though I get hit round the back of my head. Everything goes black.

 

 

When I come to, I groan from the pain in my head. I raise my head and starts struggling. I’m tied upright to a tree and I’m in the forest. I hear a strange scraping noise and as I squint into the trees around me I see strange shapes emerging, getting closer. Son of a bitch! Devils! They’re devils!   
Suddenly the realisation of what’s going on hits me. The damn villagers are offering me as a sacrifice to save their village! If I get out of this I’m going to kill them all, I swear! Oh alright, I won’t, but imagining it right now is helping me feel better. I manage to reach into my pocket and pull out my small knife. I start slicing through the ropes, watching the devils get closer as I do. They look at me hungrily. I start slicing faster.  
Just as the first one lunges at me the last rope snaps. I dodge it and lash out with my knife. I slash its throat and it turns to dust. The next one lunges at me. I punch and kick until I get an opening to use my knife. I catch sight of a good looking man leaning against a tree, watching me intently. Probably one of the villagers wanting to make sure I get eaten.   
I manage to fight a few more off but then one slices across my thigh and I fall with a cry. It gets closer to me and raises its claw to kill me. I close my eyes to wait for the death blow but it never comes. I open my eyes again and see the man that was watching me kill the last devil. I stare with my mouth hanging open as I wonder how he managed to kill so many in one blink.  
He walks over to me and I see a flash of red in his eyes. I gasp and try to stand so I can run away but my injured leg gives out and I fall back down. I cry out from the pain but still point my knife at the man. He continues to walk over to me, white hair barely even ruffled and blue coat fanning out behind him.   
He walks right up to me and I try to slash at him but before I can even blink he grabs my wrist. He twists my hand until I drop my knife with a cry. He kneels down in front of me, ignoring my kicks at him. He looks into my eyes intently almost like he’s searching for something. 

“You didn’t run. Why?” He asks quietly.

“I don’t run!” I growl through clenched teeth.

“Why were you here in the first place?” He almost whispers.

“I think the villagers were trying to sacrifice me to the devil that lives here. I’m guessing that would be you?” I snap.

“So you’re mine now.” He smirks.

“No!” I cry.

“They gave you to me so now you’re mine. Gifts can’t be taken back.” He smiles.

“I am not yours!” I shout, trying to break free of his grasp.

“Yes you are.” He replies flippantly, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” I shout, kicking and slapping at him.

“No.” He says happily, carrying me to a castle in the forest.

Someone help me please.

 

 

The next morning I’m standing at the locked door of the bedroom he put me in. I have to admit I was very relieved when he gave me my own room but I need to escape. I broke a chair and I’m standing behind the door waiting for the devil to come in. If I knock him out I can escape. If I go in the opposite direction to the village I should be fine. I hear a creak outside my room and I raise the chair leg into the air. The door opens and I see him step inside. I bring the leg down on his head but just before the blow lands he spins and grabs the leg off me. I yelp as he grabs me by the throat and pins me to the wall. He tilts his head at me.

“Still fighting, Love? Why?” He asks pleasantly.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe because I’ve been kidnapped and kept prisoner by a psychotic demon!” I cry.

“I’m not psychotic and you were given to me.” He replies with a frown.

“I don’t belong to anyone so the only person who could ‘give’ me to someone is me!” I snap.

“You were given to me and sooner or later you will give yourself to me too.” He smirks, leaning towards me.

"Like hell I will!" I growl back.

“Well hell it is.” He smirks, eyes flashing red.

“I am not yours!” I scream.

“You will be when you give in.” He smirks.

I go to slap him but he grabs my wrist, pinning it above my head. He tightens his hand round my throat and then crashes his mouth down on mine. I push against his chest but I can’t budge him. I find myself slowly responding to him. I feel like something is burning in my stomach and I feel my pussy clench and drip. I find myself opening my mouth to him and clutching him tighter to me with my free hand. I moan as he growls and grinds against me. I wrap my leg around his and he pushes against me even more. He releases my wrist and his hand travels down to the waistband of my travelling trousers. I whimper as his hand pushes under the band and into my panties. He growls as he feels my wetness. I pull my head back so I can cry out as he explores my pussy.  
He groans and kisses down my neck. I begin to grind myself against his hand. He nibbles on my collarbone and I whimper as I feel tingles shoot through my body. He kisses along the line of cleavage at the top of my corset type top. My hands travel into his hair, clasping tightly and making him growl. He releases my throat so he can undo his trousers and it’s like a dose of cold water in the face. 

“Stop!” I gasp.

“You don’t really want me to.” He whispers into my ear.

“Stop please!” I whimper, releasing him and trying to push him away again.

“But you’re so wet for me already. Are you really trying to tell me you don’t want me?” He says, gripping my hips and pulling me closer to him.

“I don’t even know your name.” I whimper.

“Vergil and you are mine.” He growls.

“No I’m not.” I snap.

“You will be.” He growls as he grabs the waistband of my trousers.

“Please, please stop!” I whine, trying to grab his wrists.

“You really want me to stop?” He frowns.

“Yes.” I say.

“But you’re wet and I can smell your arousal.” He says tilting his head.

“I’m attracted to you but I don’t want to have sex with you.” I reply, realising he is truly confused.

“Humans are confusing.” He growls, pulling away.

“Why do you look human?” I ask suddenly.

“I’m half human.” He says quietly.

“If you’re half human why don’t you know anything about being human?” I ask.

“I was raised by demons.” He shrugs.

“Well humans don’t like being kept prisoner so please let me go.” I beg.

“I’ll make you a deal.” He says, smiling.

“What kind of deal?” I ask warily.

“The whole reason the people in the village were scared of me is that I couldn’t pass as human because I don’t really know how to be one.” He begins.

“Okay?” I ask.

“Stay here for six months, I swear I won’t touch you again unless you ask me to, and teach me to act human. After six months, if you still want to leave, I’ll let you go.” He says.

“Okay but if I agree to stay, you can’t keep me locked up. You have to trust me to stay. You have to let me come and go as I wish.” I tell him.

“No! You are mine! You can’t leave or those villagers might hurt you again!” He snarls at me.

“That’s the only way this works!” I shout.

“No!” He roars, stepping towards me angrily.

I do the only thing I can think of. I kick him in the balls and run. I run out of the room and down some stairs. Just as I get to the front doors he grabs me, pinning me face first against the door. He growls in my ear and I feel a wave of fear… and arousal rush up my spine. He punches the door by my head and I can’t help the scream of terror I let out as I see his hand is completely demonic. Suddenly he’s not pinning me anymore and I crumple to the floor, unable to stop the tears from flowing. I see him step closer to me and I flinch back even though he’s back in human form. He slows down and then kneels in front of me. 

“I’ve scared you.” He says quietly.

I just continue to sob as I slide backwards away from him. He gently grabs my ankle and tugs me forwards, closer to him and I whimper.

“You’re scared.” He frowns.

“Of course I’m scared! I’ve been knocked out, kidnapped, almost fed to demons and kidnapped again by a demon! Now I’m being held prisoner and you just changed and almost hit me!” I cry.

He looks into my eyes intently, almost like he’s searching for something. I see a flash of something in his eyes and I swear its regret or sadness. He reaches up and pushes the doors open.

“Leave then.” He sighs.

“W… what?” I gasp in shock.

“I’m releasing you. Go!” He shouts, standing up and turning his back to me.

I scramble up and run out of the door. I carry on running, past the gates and down the lane. I only stop when I hear a loud pain-filled roar coming from the castle behind me. I hesitate, thinking of the pain that was in his eyes when he opened the door. What must it be like? To be raised by monsters? To not know anything about half of your DNA? To be all alone? I turn back to the castle and I begin to walk. I can’t explain it, I honestly can’t. I just can’t leave him like that. No one should have to live like that. I find myself beginning to run. Run back to him. Run back to ease that agony I just heard. When I enter the castle again I see Vergil kneeling in the middle of a huge pile of debris. I realise he’s destroyed the furniture that was in the hall. 

“Vergil.” I whisper sadly.

“You came back.” He whispers looking shocked and curious.

“I had nowhere better to be.” I smile with a shrug.

“Why?” He asks.

I take a deep breath, knowing that he means why would I come back. I kneel in front of him and look into his eyes. I cup my hands over his cheeks and smile at him.

“I want to teach you about humans.” I say quietly.

“I’m not sure I can let you go again.” He says sadly.

“We’ll deal with that if it comes to it. Right now there’s nowhere I’d rather be than here.”

“Can I kiss you?” He asks.

I nod and he leans forwards, placing his lips chastely against mine. 

“How about we clean this mess up?” I ask when he pulls away.

He nods and smiles.

 

 

My six months is almost up and I’ve learnt a lot about Vergil. I’ve learned that there’s a lot more to him than meets the eye. Yes he’s a half-devil and he can have a truly scary temper but he’s never hurt me. In fact he goes out of his way to make sure he doesn’t scare or hurt me. He lets me come and go as I please but keeps saying he can’t let me go again. He’s picking up some things about humans incredibly quickly and then others he still can’t understand. He understands the darker emotions i.e. jealousy, hatred. He can’t seem to understand the idea of love, joy or any of the nicer emotions. He always seems cold and distant but I catch flashes in his eyes of deeper emotions.

“Where are you leading me?” I ask as he gently pulls me along the gardens.

“I want to show you something.” He smiles.

“What?” I ask curiously.

“This.” He smiles as he gestures through a gate.

I walk through the gate and I gasp. There in front of me is a huge statue of a demon. The demon is scary and intimidating but the eyes have some kind of quality in them, like Vergil’s eyes when an emotion flashes through them. 

“Is that you in devil form?” I ask.

“No, although I do look similar. This is my Father, Sparda.” He says proudly.

“Impressive.” I whisper.

“I wanted to show it to you before you left.” He says quietly.

I don’t answer him. Truth be told I don’t want to leave. I’ve fallen for him. Every little thing he does makes me smile and feel butterflies in my stomach. I want him. I love him. I’m just not sure if I can handle him. All of him. I need to know before I can make my final decision.

“Vergil?” I ask.

“Yes?” He replies.

“I want you.” I whisper.

His eyes flash red and I see him clench his teeth. I walk closer to him and he grabs my hips and pulls me forwards, mouth crashing down on mine. I moan as I open my mouth to him, revelling in the feel of his tongue pushing into my mouth. My hands clasp in his hair and he growls.

“No!” He shouts as he pulls away from me.

“W… what?” I gasp, feeling a little hurt.

“I can’t control myself. I don’t want to hurt you.” He says.

I smirk as I realise what he means. I trust him not to hurt me though. I grab my top, pulling it off and dropping it on the ground. He growls as he sees my breasts bared to him. I slide my skirt down my legs and he almost whimpers at the sight of me naked in front of him. I run my hands over my breasts and down my stomach. I run my fingers over my mound, gasping at the contact. He steps towards me but he’s still fighting himself.

“Oh no. You lost your chance.” I say snidely.

“So you’re just going to make me watch?” He groans.

“No, you get to join in.” I smile as he looks happy and steps forwards. “If you can catch me.” 

He growls as I run off, back through the gate and to the castle. As I reach the doors I look at him. He’s slowly walking after me but his eyes are glowing red. 

“Come on! Surely you’re devil enough to take me?!” I yell.

He just growls at me and carries on walking slowly.

“Oh, maybe I should find another devil to give myself to then.” I shout with a smirk.

He roars angrily and speeds up. I turn with a laugh and run inside. I head up the stairs towards my room. Suddenly I’m grabbed from behind and I squeal as I realise why it took so long for him to catch me. He’s naked too, must’ve undressed as he was chasing me. He throws me over his shoulder with a growl and heads to his bedroom.   
When we enter the room he throws me down on the bed. I yelp as I bounce slightly and then he’s lying over me. I can see his eyes are still red and he has claws and fangs. He’s still tense though, fighting his demonic half. I run my hand down his stomach until I cup his cock, squeezing it slightly.

“Come on, Vergil, I thought you were a devil? Show me how devilish you can be.” I say smugly.

“You have no idea what you are asking for.” He growls.

“Then show me, My Devil, show me how you’ll make me yours.” I whisper into his ear.

He growls so loudly that his whole body vibrates with it. I see the exact moment when he gives in to his devil side. He crashes down on my mouth, ravishing it hungrily. My nails dig into his shoulders, scraping down his back. He groans and bites down on my neck. I cry out and wrap my legs round his waist. He circles his cock around my core and I moan, trying to get him to enter me.

“You really want my demonic cock to pound you into submission?” He grounds out between clenched teeth.

"If it can." I smirk.

He narrows his eyes at me and grins evilly. He pulls away from me and I whine, trying to keep a hold of him. He kneels up, staying between my legs, he rubs his thumb against my clit and I arch my back. He suddenly pushes two fingers into my pussy and I cry out, grasping his wrist tightly. He hesitates for a second but when he realises I’m not trying to get him to stop he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of me. I moan as I dig my nails into his wrist. He groans as I draw blood and I pull my hands away with a gasp.

“I’m sorry!” I gasp, eyes widening.

He just smiles at me and adds a third finger into my pussy making me cry out. As my eyes close his mouth covers mine again. I moan and wrap my arms round his neck, holding him as close to me as possible. I arch my head back, screaming his name as his cock replaces his fingers. He bites down on my neck as he begins to pound into me. I scratch my nails down his back and wrap my legs round his. 

“My perfect beautiful human. You are mine!” He snarls into my ear.

“Yes, My Devil, all yours!” I gasp as he hits a sensitive spot inside me I never knew about.

“Stay. With. Me.” He gasps between thrusts.

I cry out as I feel a burning sensation build in my stomach. Each of his thrusts and every touch of his hands as they roam my body send a wave of pleasure into that boiling mass and I feel myself climbing higher and higher. I grasp his back and I know my nails are drawing blood but I just can’t seem to stop myself. He thrusts into me one more time, harder and deeper than before and the whole world shatters around me.  
I arch my whole body into him screaming as I do. I scream his name as my body tenses around him and I feel like I’m rushing into the sky. His body is the only thing anchoring me to Earth and all I can do is hold him tighter as everything splinters around me as my orgasm crashes through me in overwhelming waves.   
As I come back down I taste copper in my mouth and realise I’ve bitten down on Vergil’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. I go to pull away but he grabs my hair, keeping me there. I realise he enjoys it when I draw blood from him and with a small amount of shame I realise I enjoy doing it. I stop fighting that dark little voice and I bite him harder, digging my nails in deeper too.  
At the pain, he roars my name as he cums, flooding my pussy with his seed as I clamp around him, milking him dry. As he begins to come down he releases his hold on my hair and I remove my teeth and nails from his body. He raises his head up and when he looks at me his eyes darken. I realise that my mouth is covered in his blood and I open it to apologise for hurting him but as I do he growls again, clamping his mouth on mine. His tongue sweeps my mouth hungrily, greedily licking up all of his blood.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” I gasp as he pulls away.

“No, Love, not at all. I enjoyed it and now I’m marked as yours like you are marked as mine.” He smiles as he runs a finger over my neck.

I gasp as his finger runs over the part that he bit earlier and I realise he must have bitten hard enough to break the skin too.

“Yes you’re mine.” I smile at him.

“Stay with me?” He asks, a world of pain and fear in his eyes.

“I love you.” I whisper, cupping his cheek.

“I love you too.” He smiles tenderly.

“I’ll stay with you forever, My Devil.” I say.

“I’ll never make you regret it, My Love, I swear.” He says as he kisses me tenderly.

“I know.” I whisper drowsily.

“Sleep for now. When you wake we’ll discuss our wedding.” He declares happily.

“You’re supposed to ask me if I’ll marry you not just decide we will marry, you know!” I frown.

“Why would I ask when I already know you’ll say yes?” He asks.

“Because I might say no.” I snap.

“Then I’ll just have to convince you to change your mind.” He whispers into my ear.

I gasp as he begins to move inside me again, already hard and ready. Maybe I can be convinced to say yes then.


	70. Demonic Monster (Vergil/Female Reader- Non-Con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen when a newly returned Vergil falls for you and gets jealous of your relationship with Dante?
> 
> Written for- snklevifreak. Hope you like it.

Demonic Monster

 

“Babe. Babe, wake up.” 

“Mm, I’m awake.” I mumble with my eyes closed.

Dante just chuckles and then lifts me up off the sofa and carries me up the stairs of Devil May Cry. He lays me gently on the bed and then crawls in next to me, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face into my neck. I sigh happily and wriggle closer to him.

“You shouldn’t try to stay up, waiting for me.” He whispers in my ear.

“Can’t sleep properly until you get home.” I mumble.

“Well, you can sleep now Babe.” He replies, kissing my temple.

I hum and enjoy the heat of his body against mine and the sound of his heartbeat. We’ve been together for almost a year now, living together for six months. Dante has some major flaws but I can see through all of them to the wonderful, loving guy underneath.   
We’re both just starting to fall asleep when we hear a loud bang from downstairs. We bolt up and Dante grabs his guns as I grab my daggers. We sneak downstairs and find… another Dante? 

“Vergil.” Dante growls, pointing ivory at him.

“As in your very evil, wanting to destroy all humankind, brother?” I ask, shocked.

“Yes.” He growls.

“I am not evil! I was just trying to gain the power to protect my child.” Vergil glares at Dante.

“Nero?” I ask.

“Nero? I had a son?! Where is he?! Is he okay?!” Vergil suddenly demands grabbing my upper arms and shaking me slightly.

“Get off her!” Dante snaps, stepping towards us.

“It’s okay.” I say quickly, holding my palm out to Dante.

I nod at him and he backs off slightly but I can see his whole body vibrating with readiness, in case Vergil does something wrong.

“Yes you have a son. His name is Nero and he’s strong and powerful. Truthfully I reckon he could be more powerful than either of you.” I smile.

“Yeah if it wasn’t for the attitude.” Dante mutters.

“What attitude? Oh you mean the one that seems to mean you’re a descendant of Sparda, judging by the fact that’s it’s the exact same attitude as yours.” I reply sarcastically.

“Yeah, Babe, but I make it sexy.” He smirks.

I snort with laughter and end up bent over, holding my stomach. 

“Can you believe him?” I ask Vergil.

Vergil just freezes and looks at me in shock. I blink at him, a little worried, as I recognise the look he’s giving me. It’s the ‘I can’t believe you can accept me’ look that Dante gave me when I said I didn’t care if he was a half-devil. I shake it off figuring I’m just imagining it as Dante puts his gun away. 

“Come on, there’s a spare room upstairs.” I say kindly to Vergil.

“Thank you.” He replies stiffly.

“No problem.” I smile.

We show him to the spare room and then head back to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

 

A few months later and we all seem to have settled well. Vergil managed to make up with Dante and Lady. He’s trying to connect with Nero. He’s even working with Dante and me. The last few days though Vergil’s been weird. I might be imagining it but I’m sure he’s avoiding me. He never makes eye contact anymore either.

“Hey guys. I’m cooking dinner tonight!” I say happily as I walk into the shop.

“I… I have a job. I’ll be late so don’t wait up.” Vergil suddenly says as he leaves quickly.

I stare at the doors as they shut behind him and then look at Dante.

“Have I done something to him?” I ask worriedly.

“No Babe. I think his devil half is just riding him a little hard right now.” Dante replies but I can see the worry in his eyes.

“M… maybe I should stay at my apartment for a few days.” I say quietly, biting my lip worriedly.

“I think he has feelings for you.” Dante says, looking down at his hands.

“Oh. Well, I love you not him.” I say.

“I know Babe. I have no worries about that but I do need to talk to you about him.” He says, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

“Okay.” I say, sitting down across the desk from him.

He tells me everything he’s thinking and worrying about, making me incredibly scared.

 

 

A couple of days later I’m at my apartment. I may have been living with Dante for months but we decided I should keep my apartment just in case either of us needed space. After our chat I decided I should stay away for a few days. I’m curled up on my chair reading when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer it.

“Vergil?” I ask as I open the door.

He doesn’t say anything, just barges past me.

“By all means, come in.” I say sarcastically, slamming the door.

As I turn around I’m grabbed by the throat and slammed against the door.

“Vergil!” I gasp.

He just growls and I shiver in fear as I see his eyes turn blood red. He snarls at me and drags me to my bedroom. I kick and hit at him but it just seems to rile him up more. He grabs a chunk of my hair and begins to rip my clothes from my body. I grasp the hand in my hair with one hand, trying to get him to loosen his grip. My other hand tries to stop him from tearing at my clothes.

“Vergil, stop it! Please!” I cry, tears starting to cloud my eyes.

“Shut up!” He snarls as he rips away the last of my clothes.

He shoves me onto the bed and I try to scramble away. He grabs my ankle and pulls me back. I kick at him and then try to hit him as he crawls onto the bed. He growls at me, flashing his fangs, and then backhands me across the face. I fall onto my back, blinking as I’m dazed. I see him stand back up and get undressed but I can’t move or speak, my head is too dizzy. All I can do is watch him as he crawls over me.

“Dante will kill you for this.” I whisper as my voice begins to come back.

“Dante! Dante! I’m so sick of Dante! What is so special about him?! Why does he get you?! Why not me?! I love you but do you care about that?! No of course not! You’re too busy fawning over my idiot brother!” He yells, face red with fury.

I open my mouth to answer but he crashes his mouth down on mine. He shoves his tongue into my mouth and I try to push him off me. He grabs my wrists and pins them next to my head, gripping so hard I can feel the bones of my wrists grinding together. I cry out and then bite down on his tongue, hard. I taste blood as he jerks up with a roar, tightening his hands on my wrists even more.

“You’re hurting me!” I whimper.

“You just bit me!” He snarls.

“Get off me! Please!” I beg, tears streaming down my face.

“Ah is the little slut trying to pretend she doesn’t want this?” He sneers.

“I don’t want this!” I cry, struggling against his hold.

He smirks at me and then transfers both my wrists to one hand. I scream as he suddenly pushes two fingers into my pussy. He pulls them out again and lifts them up in front of my face. They’re glistening.

“Looks wet to me, slut. Guess you do want this.” He smirks.

My face glows red with shame. Truth be told I am slightly aroused. I have a fear and pain kink but this is still not okay! It’s not right! I love Dante! I struggle again, screaming for help as I sob. Vergil doesn’t seem to care though. He just growls and then starts to rub my clit. I’m totally ashamed as my body responds to his touches. I moan without meaning to and I feel my juices flowing. I whimper as I feel myself get close to an orgasm.

“Stop please.” I whimper, hiccupping through my sobs.

“Fine then, slut. I was going to make sure you had a good time but if you’re going to play hard then I’ll be hard.” He snarls.

I suddenly find myself getting flipped over onto my stomach with my arms behind my back. He grabs one of my pillowcases and shreds it into strips with his teeth and one hand. I struggle as he ties my hands behind my back, tight enough to cut into my skin. He then ties my ankles together too. He pulls me up to my knees at the edge of the bed and stands in front of me. 

“Suck my cock like a good little slut or I will hurt you.” He growls, yanking on my hair.

“Please stop.” I sob.

“Open your fucking mouth!” He shouts.

I whimper and do as he says, too exhausted to continue fighting. I let my mouth fall open and he thrusts his cock right in, all the way into my throat. I gag and choke as he stays there for a few seconds and then he starts to thrust in and out, groaning at the heat of my mouth. I’m silently crying as the cloth knots cut into my skin more and more and I begin to get a headache from his tugging on my hair. He just continues to fuck my mouth and throat. He doesn’t care about my gagging, choking, whimpering and crying. Eventually he groans and cums in my mouth. I choke slightly and then he pulls out of my mouth and forces it closed. I struggle as he keeps my mouth closed so I can’t spit his cum out.

“Swallow it!” He shouts, covering my nose too.

I have no choice, I’m starting to run out of air. I swallow, choking and gagging at the taste. He releases me as I continue to wretch. I’ve never liked swallowing even when I’m consenting but it seems even worse now. I curl up on my side, tears running onto the mattress beneath me. My whole body is shaking with my sobbing.  
Vergil goes to grab me again and I caterpillar slide away from him with a low whimper. He growls and grasps my ankles, pulling me back towards him. I try to struggle but there isn’t much I can do about it. He kisses me hungrily and doesn’t even stop when I bite down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. I gag at the feel of his tongue in my mouth and the taste of his blood swirling onto my tongue. He grabs one of my breasts and squeezes it harshly, making me cry out in pain. He growls and does it again, enjoying the noise I make. He turns me round and puts me on my knees and face, in front of him. I feel him rub his cock along my slit.

“No! Please, Vergil, don’t!” I beg, sobbing into the mattress and trying to move away from him.

“Shut up, slut! You’ll enjoy it, you know you will.” He growls.

“Stop it please!” I cry.

“Shut up!” He shouts, fingers digging into my hips.

I whimper as he begins to push his cock into my pussy. I scream in pain as he thrusts all the way in to my core. I can’t believe how much it hurts to have my pussy stretched involuntarily around his huge shaft. He begins to pound into me and I just sob as he has his way with me. It hurts so much! I can feeling the small tears from being stretched and the bruising from him hitting my cervix.  
I’m not even crying anymore, I’m too numb. I can’t believe this is happening. I also realise that Vergil must have followed me at some point, there’s no other way he could know where I live when I’m not at Devil May Cry. Vergil reaches round my body and begins to rub my clit. I whimper with humiliation as I feel arousal begin to build in my stomach. Vergil just laughs evilly.

“I knew you wanted this, slut.” He growls in my ear.

I just screw my eyes shut and fight the urge to cum. He continues to fuck me, uncaring of how much pain he’s causing. Suddenly I plunge over the edge, sobbing as I cum. As my pussy clamps down around his shaft he cums with a roar of my name. He fills my torn and bruised pussy with his seed and I begin to sob again.  
When he’s finished he undoes my restraints and lays us down so he can wrap his arms around me. I try to squirm away but he bites down on my neck until I stop. He pushes his finger into my mouth and makes me suck my own juices off it. I cry even more from the humiliation of him making me cum.

“Told you you’d enjoy it.” He whispers in my ear.

“Please just let me go now.” I whine.

“Oh no. You’re mine now and I’m going to have you over and over again.” He sneers.

I just lie there, silently crying as I feel him fall asleep. I manage to slide out of his arms and pull some clothes on, grimacing in pain. Just as I make it to my front door Vergil grabs my arm with a snarl. I swing round and stab him deeply in the chest with a knife I’d grabbed and as he falls to the floor, I run to the only person I can feel safe with. Dante.


	71. Fireside Romance (Nero/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nero get trapped in Fortuna Castle when a blizzard starts. How are you going to keep warm?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Robyn. Hope you like it.

Fireside Romance

 

I enter Devil May Cry with a sigh. I ache all over from the latest job and I just want to head to bed and sleep for the next week. I suddenly stop with my mouth hanging open when I see the whole place set up with candles and Dante’s desk is laid with food and a bottle of wine. A pair of hands covers my eyes from behind.

“Guess who?” A voice whispers in my ear.

“Darling, I’ve missed you but we need to be quick. I don’t know when Nero will be back.” I reply with a smile.

“Hey! You better not have been cheating on me! You’re mine!” Nero cries, spinning me round to glare at me.

“Yes I am, Sweetie. All yours.” I giggle, wrapping my arms round his neck and leaning up for a kiss.

“Let’s eat, Milady.” Nero smiles when our kiss finishes.

“You’ve made all my favourite food!” I squeal delightedly.

“Well it is our one-year anniversary.” He blushes with a smile.

“I feel so guilty now though. I didn’t get you anything! I’ve been so swamped with jobs I haven’t had a chance to and you said not to bother with anything!” I say sadly, tears welling up in my eyes.

“Hey, Baby, it’s not like you to cry! Please don’t cry! I know you’ve been busy so I just wanted to do something nice! Shit!” Nero cries.

He quickly steps over to me and wipes my tears away with his thumbs, kissing my face all over.

“I’m okay. Just tired.” I smile lovingly.

“Let’s just head up to bed then. You can get some sleep.” He says.

“No! You must have worked so hard on all this food. I’m going to eat every last bite.” I grin.

“Actually, I didn’t.” He blushes with a guilty look.

“What?”

“I can’t cook. I, uh, got my Dad to do it. He, er, jumped out of the office window as you walked up the front steps.” He replies, looking at the floor.

“Well, if Vergil decided to do something nice we definitely have to eat it.” I grin.

We both laugh and then sit down to eat. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have found such a wonderful guy. We met back when Dante and I were hired to check into Fortuna City and the strange happenings there. Nero was head over heels with Kyrie back then but a few months after we left Fortuna Nero came knocking at Devil May Cry. It turned out that Kyrie couldn’t deal with all the demon attacks that happened around Nero so she’d dumped him.  
He started working with us and after another couple of months he admitted having feelings for me and was shocked when I said I felt the same way about him. I laughed when he admitted thinking that Dante and I were a couple. A month after we became a couple, Vergil turned up and has done everything he can to make everything up to both Dante and Nero. Now everyone is happy and, with the exception of me, Devil May Cry is now a family business.  
We enjoy our meal and then we dance a little to a few songs that Nero had set up on his I-pod. Nero tells me to relax on the sofa whilst he clears up and after some stubbornness from me, I agree. I must fall asleep then as the next thing I’m aware of is being laid on the bed whilst Nero wraps his arms around me and we go to sleep together.

 

 

A couple of weeks later Dante and I are walking back into the shop after a job.

“You are such a dumbass!” I snap at him.

“Why?! We killed the demon didn’t we?” He smirks.

“No WE didn’t! I killed the fucking thing! YOU were too busy chatting up the hot blonde would-be victim!” I yell.

“Shh!” Nero says as we walk in and notice he’s on the phone.

“Sorry.” I mouth to him, then flop onto the sofa.

“My place, Kid. You shh.” Dante snaps, flopping down on the chair.

“Ah, OUR place. We all live here, jerk.” I snap.

“Will you both shut up for a minute?” Nero snaps, storming into the kitchen.

My eyes go wide and my mouth drops open as I look at an equally shocked Dante. That’s the first time Nero has ever gotten pissed at me. I head into the kitchen so that I can find out what’s wrong once he’s finished on the phone. I lean against the side as he finishes the phone call.

“Who was that?” I ask softly.

“Kyrie.” He says, not meeting my eyes.

“Oh.” I say, heart plummeting to my feet.

“No! It has nothing to do with our past relationship! I swear, Baby!” He says, clutching my hands and kissing them.

“Really?” I ask worriedly.

“Really. Come on I have to tell everyone.” He smiles, pulling me along by the hand.

“Hey. So, Kyrie just called…” Nero starts.

“No!” Both Dante and Vergil shout standing up.

“W… what?” Nero asks, shocked.

“You can’t dump her.” Dante says, pointing at me. “For Kyrie.” 

“You can’t take that weakling back; she’ll just get killed by something.” Vergil says sternly.

I smile and look at my feet.

“Will you all stop it! I have NO intention of EVER leaving this woman. I love her too much.” He says, looking into my eyes lovingly.

“Aw I love you too.” I smile back.

“Kyrie said that there’s reports of strange things happening at Fortuna Castle. I said I’d go check it out.” Nero says.

“Okay so when do we leave?” I ask him.

“No. It’s too dangerous. You should stay here.” He says.

“Uh, Kid, you can’t go running off to do something for your ex-girlfriend by leaving your current girlfriend behind.” Dante says.

“I’ll come with you.” Vergil says.

“That’s not really a good idea. We don’t really want to take Yamato to the Hell Gate it opens, do we?” I say.

“I’ll go.” Dante says.

“No. Everyone there still hates you.” Nero shrugs.

“Well then, it’s only me that can back you up then.” I smirk.

“I’ll just ask Lady or Trish then.” He replies.

“Nope. They’re on their honeymoon.” I reply smugly.

“Well you can’t…” He starts.

“Enough! I’ve been killing demons longer than you and most of the time without Dante as a backup! If there’s some kind of reason why you don’t want me to go then just say so!” I yell.

“Jealous.” Dante sing songs.

“Oh shut up!” I snap at him.

“Of course I want you to come with me. I just wanted to know how jealous you could be.” Nero laughs.

“Jealous enough to beat the crap out of Kyrie if she tries to flirt with you.” I growl.

Nero just laughs and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder and racing up to the bedroom as I giggle.

 

 

By the time we got to Fortuna Castle I was tired but happy. Kyrie had offered to meet up with us when we hit town but Nero had refused her and then told her all about me. We found out it was just some low level demons that were left over from when we were there before. Unfortunately, just before we can leave a huge blizzard blows in.

“Damn, I’m frozen.” I moan, shivering.

“I know, Baby. I’m sorry.” Nero says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

“This whole fucking castle and there isn’t one room we can sleep in comfortably?! Seriously?!” I cry.

“Actually, you know, I’m pretty sure there is one room.” He declares, pulling me along.

“What room?” I ask.

He just grins at me and pulls me along the halls of the castle. He leads me out to a graveyard and I hesitate slightly at the sight of the headstones. He leads me up a flight of steps and we walk into the French windows of a bedroom. I look around and realise I went through here before.

“I completely forgot about this room.” I gasp.

“I’ll light a fire.” Nero grins.

“I’ll find a blanket that isn’t quite so covered in dust.” I laugh.

“Sounds like a plan.” He chuckles.

We sort the room out so it’s kind of liveable. I managed to clean off a quilt which I then laid in front of the fire and once the room was heated up we both took our coats off and laid down in front of the fire. I snuggle against Nero’s side and he strokes his hand up and down my shoulders. His other hand moves to push my chin up so he can lay a chaste kiss to my lips.  
I hum and reach up to grasp the back of his head so I can deepen the kiss. He groans as I push my tongue into his mouth. I move so I’m lying on top of him, straddling his hips, not breaking the kiss at all. He growls into my mouth as he grabs my ass and squeezes it tightly. I moan and begin to grind against him.  
I yelp as he suddenly flips us over so I’m underneath him. I moan as he raises himself up so he can push my top up and over my head. He kneels up between my legs and undoes my trousers, pulling them off my legs. He groans when he sees I’m not wearing any panties. He rips my bra off, tearing it in half and making me gasp.  
I reach up and unzip his hoodie, pushing it off his arms. I grab the hem of his t-shirt and lift it off, over his head. I lose track of what it is I’m doing as I see his abs covered in firelight. My stomach clenches, my clit throbs and my pussy drips in arousal. I bite my lip and run my hands over the ridges of his body. I explore his torso completely, enjoying how his breathing and heartbeat speed up at my touches. 

“I love how you look at me like that.” He smiles.

“Like what?” I ask.

“Like I’m a tasty piece of candy that you can’t wait to lick.” He smirks.

“Oh but sweetie, you should know that I prefer sucking.” I reply seductively, licking my lips.

He groans and then stands up, almost ripping his trousers off. I giggle at his rashness. I go to get up onto my knees but he gently pushes me back down. I go to say something but he silences me with a gentle kiss. I moan and open my mouth for him, loving the taste of his tongue tangling with my own.  
His human hand slides down to rub my clit and I arch with a moan. He kisses down my neck and I whine, wrapping my hands in his hair. He moves his human hand so he’s rubbing my clit with his thumb and is able to push two fingers into my soaking pussy. I cry out and my eyes snap shut at the sensations he’s building up in my body.

“Nero, please!” I gasp, already more than ready for his cock.

“Always so damn needy.” He chuckles before moving so he can thrust his cock into my core.

“Nero!” I cry, wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Open your eyes for me Baby. Let me see how much pleasure I give you.” He whispers in my ear.

I moan and force my eyes open, looking deep into his bright blue eyes. I move my hands so I can cup his face as he slowly begins to thrust in and out of me. I shudder with pleasure as my whole body seems to heat up. I love how he does this, such slow thrusts but he still manages to hit me so deep too. I rock my hips in time to his thrusts and watch the flicker of the firelight on his face.  
He starts to rub my clit with his thumb again, not breaking the rhythm of his thrusts at all. I cry out as he pushes my arousal higher and higher. I cum, crying his name, still looking into his eyes. I float high as the whole world seems to narrow down to the pleasure I’m feeling and his deep blue eyes.  
A couple more thrusts and he calls out my name as he cums too. His whole body tenses and the firelight lights up the sweat covering his body. I gasp as I feel his seed filling my pussy and his cock twitch as my core tightens around him. When he finishes he slumps down slightly, resting his forehead on mine gently.

“I love you, Baby.” He sighs happily.

“I love you too.” I reply as I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

“Marry me.” He smiles, rubbing his nose against mine.

“What?!” I cry in shock.

“Marry me.” He says nervously, raising back up on his arms.

“Yes!” I shout happily, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He laughs in joy and lays down, pulling me onto his chest. I sigh happily and kiss him. Nero kisses me back and then wraps his arms around me as I fall asleep, feeling safe, loved and ecstatically happy.


	72. A Diary of Love (Sparda/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Sparda seal away Temen-ni-gru? How did he meet Eva?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway. Hope you like it.

A Diary of Love

 

I’m running for my life through a deserted village, lungs burning and legs aching. I have to run faster; the demon is almost upon me. I can’t believe how my life has changed. The demons came to the temple of my order and killed every priestess there. The only survivors left were me and my six-month old sister. I’m just grateful that I managed to find a loving family to take her in, one with no connection to the order. At least it was one last thing that I can be proud of. I glance over my shoulder to see the demon getting closer.  
I find myself stuck in a dead end and turn to face my death. The demon stops when it sees I’m trapped and walks towards me slowly. I draw my sword and take a defensive stance. I may have no chance of survival but it doesn’t mean I’ll die quietly.

“If I wished you dead, Priestess, you would be dead already.” The demon states as he stops.

“I would rather die than endure anything else you have planned.” I sneer, trying to hide my fear.

“What I have planned will lead to your death but I’m hoping it will be with your consent.” He says.

I look at him curiously. He paints an intimidating figure with his eight-foot-tall demonic form, complete with horns and wings. 

“Why would a demon care about consent? You things just rape and murder without any care!” I cry.

“Firstly, even at my most evil I have never raped anyone and secondly, I’m not like the others. Listen to my plan, please.” He says.

“If I listen but refuse to do what you want?” I demand.

“I will still kill you but at least you’ll know why.” He says quietly.

“Then I may as well listen.” I snap.

“I wish to remove Temen-ni-gru from your world. It would close the gate from the underworld and give humans a chance to survive. Most demons will be locked away from this realm so humans would have a chance to flourish.” He says.

“What does my death have to do with it?” I ask.

“The tower’s power was created with the blood of sacrificed priestess’ from your order. In order to remove it and close the gate I need a pint of your virginal blood to mix with the ingredients for the spell and then to bleed you dry at the gate so it can be closed.” He says, sounding almost sad.

“Why would you want to get rid of the tower?” I ask.

“I do not agree with Mundus anymore. I met someone who made me realise that humans deserve a chance of survival.” He says.

“I see. So, my death could save the world?” I ask slowly.

“Well, it would give humans a chance to save their world.” He replies.

“Okay.” I say quietly, lowering my sword.

“What? Just like that?” He asks.

“If my death can mean something then yes, just like that.” I say.

“Come with me. I’ll protect you until the ritual.” He says, reaching out a demonic claw.

I hesitate, looking at his hand. He hums in acknowledgement and then suddenly instead of a demonic monster in front of me, it’s a gorgeous man. I gasp as I look into the most perfect blue eyes I’ve ever seen. He is still tall and he has soft looking white hair, pushed behind his ears. I feel butterflies swirling in my stomach from the way he’s looking at me. I reach out and place my hand in his. He squeezes my hand slightly and then leads me into the night. I hope I’ve made the right decision.

 

 

A few weeks later and I actually trust Sparda. He treats me kindly and with respect. Today he will take the blood he needs for the spell and I’m scared it will hurt. We’ve spent the last few weeks on the run from humans and demons alike. I’m currently sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace in a little cottage we found abandoned.

“Are you ready?” He says, kneeling in front of me.

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose.” I reply, biting my lip. 

He smiles at me gently and then slices my wrist with his dagger. I hiss in pain and close my eyes to stop the tears. He holds my bleeding wrist over a bowl and cups my face with his free hand. I lean my cheek into his palm and sigh. He rubs his thumb back and forth over my cheek.

“Something is on your mind.” He says gently.

“I’m about to die, of course something’s on my mind.” I snap.

“No, it’s not that. I know you well enough to know you won’t change your mind about that. There’s something else.” He says with a kind smile.

“D… do I have to… be a virgin… when I die?” I ask hesitatingly, biting my lip.

“No just at this point.” He replies.

“I don’t want to die a virgin.” I whisper.

“Then don’t.” He shrugs.

“Would you… I mean, I’d like you… I want you...” I stammer, too embarrassed to finish the question.

He just smiles at me and then bandages my wrist as I bite my lip, trying to think of how to phrase my question. He kneels back in front of me and lifts my face by my chin. He looks into my eyes for a second and then leans forwards slowly. I tense as his lips meet mine gently. He swipes his tongue along the seam of my lips and I open my mouth to him. I moan as his tongue tangles with mine and he kisses me like I’ve never been kissed before.  
My hands grasp his shoulders as I melt into him. He stands and lifts me with him, carrying me into the bedroom. He sets me on my feet and steps back, giving me a chance to stop if I want to. I reach out to him with shaking hands and push his coat from his shoulders, barely noticing the long purple coat rumpling up. I undo the buttons of his shirt whilst he just stands there letting me go at my own pace.  
I remove his shirt and run my hands over his chest and stomach. I marvel in his muscular shape. I lean forwards without thinking about it and lick a line up his chest. He gasps and I jump back, cringing in embarrassment. He chuckles at me and grasps my hand, placing it back on his chest with a smile. I look at him and continue to explore him. After a few minutes I decide to carry on.  
I move my hands to his belt and undo it. I then open his trousers and let them slide down to his ankles. When I catch sight of his erect cock I gasp, eyes widening in shock and alarm. My mouth falls open and I take a scared step back. He’s huge! There’s no way that can fit inside me, it’d rip me in half!

“Relax, My Priestess, I’ll do my best not to hurt you. It may hurt at first but I swear it won’t for long.” Sparda says softly.

“R… really?” I ask timidly.

“Trust me?” 

“Yes.”

“Let me show you?” He asks softly, holding his hand out to me.

I nod and grasp his hand. He smiles at me and steps closer. He undoes the ties of my dress and lets it slide down to the floor. I bite my lip and look down at the floor. He looks so godlike and I’m so plain. There’s no way he could like me. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I realise my stupidity. I cover myself with my hands.

“Don’t be shy, My Priestess, you look gorgeous.” He says, lifting my chin.

“No I don’t. This is a huge mistake! I’m such an idiot!” I cry, tears streaming down my face as I try to grab my dress and run out of the room.

“Stop!” He cries, grabbing my arm.

“No! Let me go! You don’t want me! You’re just doing this because I said I didn’t want to die a virgin!” I shout, sobbing.

“Stupid woman!” He growls.

I gasp as I see his eyes have started to glow red. He pushes me against the wall and his mouth crashes down on mine. I yelp and place my hands against his chest.

“Dammit! I’m sorry! I meant to be slow and gentle but you’re naked and look amazing! I do want you! I’ve wanted you since I first saw you!” He cries.

“You have?” I ask quietly.

“Yes.” He whispers, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

I look up into his utterly sincere blue eyes. I reach up and pull his head down so I can kiss him lovingly. He sighs and lifts me up, bridal style, and carries me to the bed. He lays me down gently and crawls over me. I moan as his bare body slides over mine. He grins at me and then lowers his head to kiss me until I’m breathless.  
I yelp in shock as his hand slides between my legs and rubs my nub. I’ve never felt anything like the shock that runs through my body. He kisses down my neck and then along my collarbone, nibbling on the bone and making me gasp. He then licks his way down my breast and then sucks a nipple into his mouth, making me cry out and grasp his hair.  
He moves his hand so that he can rub my nub with his thumb and slides a finger into my core. I cry out silently as he pushes his finger in and my core clamps down on him. He slowly thrusts his finger in and out until I adjust to it then he pushes a second finger in. I shout out at the strange stretching feeling as my hips reflexively buck into his hand.  
My eyes slam shut and I start writhing and moaning as a strange feeling begins to build in my lower stomach. My hands tighten in Sparda’s hair and I feel my nails scrape his scalp. He growls and I feel the sound vibrate through my whole body from my nipple that he’s still sucking on. 

“Wait! Wait! There’s something…” I whimper as the strange feeling gets stronger.

He lifts his head and looks at me with a smirk.

“Relax, My Priestess, let go.” He says with a smile.

Suddenly the feeling bursts through my body and I scream Sparda’s name as my vision flashes white. I feel like the pleasure washes into my body in waves and carries my soul away to float in nothingness. When I finally crash back into my body, panting with my eyelids fluttering, I realise Sparda has added a third finger and he’s looking at me in wonder. I blush and bite my lip.

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I want to see it again whilst I’m buried in you.” He groans.

“Sparda!” I moan as he begins to move his fingers.

He moves his fingers faster and starts to twist and curl them, rubbing against sensitive spots I didn’t even know it was possible to have.

“Sparda, please! Please!” I gasp, clinging to his shoulders.

He grins at me and then removes his fingers, making me whine. He lines his shaft up with my opening and then hesitates.

“Are you sure about this? It’s going to hurt at first.” He asks worriedly.

“Yes. Please, Sparda, please.” I beg.

He bites his lips and slowly begins to inch his way into me. He doesn’t look away from my eyes once. It’s not so bad at first but then after he’s pushed in a little further it starts to get painful. I whimper and then cry out as he pushes in even more. My eyes begin to water as the stretching pain becomes almost unbearable. I squeeze my eyes shut and tense up as the pain becomes too much. 

“Relax and breathe. It will be okay soon, I swear.” He says gently, freezing so I can adjust.

“It just hurts too much.” I whimper.

“It will be okay, I swear.” He says, leaning his forehead on mine.

He moves his hand and starts to rub my nub again. I moan as the pleasure starts to outweigh the pain. Once I’m lost in the pleasure he begins to push into me again. I whimper but it doesn’t feel as bad as it did. Once he’s completely buried in me he freezes again so I can adjust. I pant through the burning sensation caused from the stretching. I pull him down for another kiss and once I’ve adjusted he begins to slowly thrust in and out of my core.  
I cry out at the sensations he’s causing and I feel that strange feeling growing in my belly again. My hands grasp at his back, nails scratching, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He growls and when I blink my eyes open again I see his eyes are glowing red and he has fangs. The sight of his demon form peeking out sends a wave of heat to go through my body and I arch into him with a cry.  
He kisses me again, harder this time, making me moan and dig my nails in deeper. He cries out as I feel my nails slice through his flesh and I gasp. I open my mouth to apologise but he captures my mouth with his own again. When I remove my nails he whines longingly. I look into his eyes as I dig my nails back into his skin and he moans as I draw blood. I don’t know if his enjoyment of such a thing is normal but his reaction is so arousing I cry out again.  
He growls and then scrapes his fangs over the skin of my neck. The thought of him biting down on my neck is enough to make me cum. I scream his name as the pleasure rushes through my body. My eyes slam shut as I arch my head back and draw my nails down his back in long bloody furrows. I feel my core clamp down on his shaft and my juices gush over him. He suddenly freezes, raising up on his hands, and roars my name as he cums too. I groan as I feel his hot seed pump into me.  
After what feels like hours we finally come back to ourselves. I stroke down his back as he collapses onto my chest. I gasp when I raise my hands up and see that they are coated in his blood.

“I’m sorry! Oh, how much did I hurt you?” I whimper, trying to push him off me so I can see.

“I knew it.” He chuckles.

“Knew w… what?” I ask perplexed.

“That you’d look beautiful when you came on my cock.” He smirks.

I blush and bite my lip, avoiding eye contact. He laughs at my embarrassment and I push at him. He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, making me gasp in shock and arousal. He tilts his head and looks at me appraisingly. 

“I wonder what other things I can do to you to make you make those pretty little noises?” He whispers seductively.

“Why don’t you find out?” I reply shyly.

“Ah, My Priestess, I’m going to find every single way tonight.” He smirks.

He did exactly what he promised.

 

 

A couple of months later and everything is set. We’ve managed to get to the room in Temen-ni-gru that we need to do the spell to close the gateway. Now as Sparda prepares everything I’m just standing out of the way nervously. I smooth my hands down my dress. I wore a purple one today, as silly as it sounds, I thought if I wore his favourite colour maybe Sparda wouldn’t forget me after I’m gone. It’s quite strange really, I thought that when this day came I’d be terrified but I’m not. I’m nervous and I don’t really want to die but I know I’m going to go through with the plan.

“Everything’s ready.” Sparda says quietly.

“Okay.” I reply, looking at the floor.

Suddenly Sparda pushes me against the wall and his mouth crashes down on mine. I gasp and push against his chest in shock. When he pulls away I just stare at him.

“I need you. Just once more, My Priestess.” He whispers sadly.

“Then take me, My Demon.” I whisper back with a smile.

He growls as his eyes turn red and his fangs grow down. He rips off my dress and squeezes my breasts harshly. I cry out, head falling against the wall. He kisses me ravenously and I gasp as his fangs cut my lip. He groans as he sucks my blood up. My hands move up to his head and I grasp his hair painfully.  
He grasps my hair, making me gasp, and drags me down to the floor. I practically rip his trousers open and pull out his already hard cock. He groans as I push my mouth down on his dick. His hair tightens on my hair and he begins to move my head for me. He pushes his cock deep into my throat and all I can do is relax my jaw and throat. He fucks my throat raw and I let him. Not just because I’ve come to find it incredibly arousing but because I realise he needs this. We’ve become close over the months to the point that I think we love each other but we haven’t said it.  
He continues to thrust into my throat for a long time until he suddenly pulls out and drops to his knees in front of me. He ravishes my mouth again, making me groan as his tongue invades my mouth. He swings me round and pushes me down so I’m on my hands and knees in front of him.  
I cry out as he thrusts into me in one hard shove, not even making sure I’m ready first. He growls as he feels my tight, hot sheath clamping around him. He begins to pound into me, making me scream and moan as he hits my cervix. His claws dig into my hips, drawing blood, but I don’t care. At least my body will have his marks on it when I die.  
He leans over me and rubs my clit, making me scream for him. He growls again and bites down on my shoulder, fangs plunging into my skin so he can taste my blood. I scream and cum, gushing over his cock and down my thighs as my eyesight flashes white. Sparda cums a few more thrusts later, growling with his fangs still buried into my shoulder. I cry out again as I feel him fill my pussy.  
We collapse into a heap as we both finish. After a few minutes we separate with a groan. He helps me stand up and holds me until my legs stop wobbling. 

“Did I hurt you?” He whispers.

“No.” I reply with a smile.

“Not yet anyway.” He says.

“I suppose we should get on with this, huh?” I say, desperately trying to hold in the tears.

“No! No, we’ll find a different way!” He says suddenly, dropping his dagger on the floor by my feet.

“W… what? You said this was the only way!” I gasp.

“I can’t do this! I love you, My Priestess, and I can’t lose you.” He says, turning so he can stomp away.

“I love you too, My Demon. Be happy for me.” I say, as I pick up the dagger.

“What? No!” He yells as he dashes towards me.

He’s too late. The instant I finish my sentence I draw the dagger across my throat, falling to the floor as I choke on my own blood. He cradles my body and rocks us back and forth as he cries and tells me he loves me over and over again. My last thought as the world fades is I’m glad I got to spend this time with a man I love.

 

 

SPARDA’S POV

It’s been almost two thousand years since the death of My Priestess and I think of her every second of every day. Her soft hair, her glowing eyes, the way she looked as I made her cum. Her smile, her laugh and the way that she looked at me like I was her whole world.  
The spell worked and most of the demons are gone. I enjoy hunting the ones that remain although most of my power was sealed in the devil realm with my sword. Right now I’m sitting in a café enjoying a coffee. The waitress keeps flirting with me but I haven’t been interested in anyone since she died.  
When the little bell goes off above the door I just happen to glance up and freeze as I see her! My Priestess! The same hair, eyes and smile! She’s wearing a purple sundress and seems almost luminescent. I stand as she sits in a booth with her friends. I walk over to her in a trance. As I reach her table she looks up with a kind smile. Her friends look at me curiously but I barely register them.

“Can I help you?” She says gently and the spell is broken.

Of course she not the same person, she just looks like her.

“Sorry, you just… look like someone I used to know.” I say quietly, turning to leave.

“Hey, wait!” She calls, following me outside the café.

“Yes?” I ask, feeling a stab in my heart at the sight of her.

“I feel like I know you. I’m Eva.” She says with a smile.

“I’m… Sparda.” I reply, not wanting to tell her the fake name I use.

“I like that name. Wanna grab a coffee with me?” She asks.

“I’d like that, My Priestess.” I reply, freezing as I realise what I said.

“Come on then, My Demon.” She gestures with her head.

I don’t budge as she tries to pull me with her.

“I’m sorry, that was a really weird thing to say wasn’t it?” She giggles.

“Not at all.” I smile back, walking back into the café with her.

 

 

It’s been six months since I met Eva, my reincarnated priestess. We’re madly in love and when I asked her to marry me she said yes. She knows all about me and our past life together and she accepts it all. It took a while for me to reassure her that I didn’t just love her because of our past life but it’s true. Yes, almost everything about her is almost identical to the woman I loved before but there’s a difference to Eva too. I love her for her.  
Now I have My Priestess back I decided I don’t need to keep this diary anymore. I don’t need to read her words of love anymore so I’m going to remove the spell from this book and give it to My Priestess’ last living descendant. My life starts anew with Eva and the babies she has in her belly.

 

 

“Dante? What are you reading?” Patty says as she walks into Devil May Cry.

“Just a journal that Lady found amongst her Mother’s belongings.” Dante says with a smile.

“Something special about it?” Patty asks.

“It used to have a spell on it so the owner didn’t have to write in it. Their thoughts just get transferred to it’s pages.” Dante replies.

“Cool. Oo ice cream!” Patty declares, running back out of the building.

“So the folks really were meant for each other.” Dante says aloud.

He places the book into a drawer of his desk and leans back on his chair with a smile.


	73. Gentle Love (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante's always so gentle with you. Why?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- OhimeSama. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt- Dante says "I'm gentle with you because you're like glass, if you're treated rough then you will shatter and once glass is broken it can't be fixed."

Gentle Love

 

I struggle up to the front doors of Devil May Cry with all the shopping and swear as I bash my elbow on the door frame. Suddenly all the bags are removed from my hands and there’s a hand on my elbow, rubbing it better. I smile sweetly at my wonderful guy.

“Thank you, Sweetie.” I smile at Dante.

“Is your elbow okay?” He asks worriedly.

“It’s fine I just bumped it. Shall I take some of those bags back?” I laugh as I realize he’s holding all the bags in one hand.

“Nah, Babe, I’m strong.” He smirks, lifting the bags up high.

“Show off.” I giggle, slapping him on the stomach.

“Argh! I am defeated!” He cries, clutching his stomach.

I just laugh and shake my head. He grins at me and carries the bags through to the kitchen to put them away. I flop down on the sofa with a tired sigh. I’ve been so busy for days that I ache all over. I tilt my head back and close my eyes, listening to Dante moving around as he puts the shopping away. I open my eyes slightly as Dante sits next to me on the sofa, pulling my feet across his lap. He removes my shoes and starts to rub my feet for me. I smile at him and then let my eyes slide closed.  
We’ve been together for a few months now and I’m temporarily living here whilst my apartment block is being fumigated. I still haven’t figured Dante out though. With everyone else he’s cold and sarcastic, even seeming like he’s uncaring, but with me he’s soft and gentle. He finishes my foot rub and then picks me up bridal style.

“What are you doing?” I giggle.

“Giving you a bath.” He smiles.

“No, Sweetie, I’m tired! I’ll end up falling asleep and drowning.” I moan with a sigh.

“I guess I’ll just have to join you and make sure you don’t drown.” He smirks.

“Ooo, that sounds fun.” I grin.

It really was.

 

 

A few days later I’m trying to weave my way through the drunks at Love Planet. I’m meeting up with Dante and Vergil and I’m running late. I can just about see them at our usual booth, strippers draped across their laps like normal. I smile at their antics. I don’t get jealous of Dante’s wandering eyes and occasionally slightly wandering hands. I know he’d never actually cheat on me. Suddenly I’m grabbed and pulled down on a drunk guy’s lap.

“How much do you charge, sexy?” He slurs at me.

“Come on, Dude, I’m wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt! Do I really look like I work here?” I laugh, pulling myself out of his grip.

“Sexy enough to.” He winks.

“Well thanks for that but I don’t work here, so let go of my wrist.” I smile.

“Oh come on!” He whines, pulling me closer.

“Hey!” I cry, slapping him as he grabs my boob.

“Get the fuck off of her!” Dante growls as he just suddenly appears next to me.

The guy releases me so quickly I begin to fall to the floor. Dante catches me gently and I smile as he puts me back on my feet. That is, until he passes me to Vergil and turns to punch the guy in the face. 

“Vergil stop him!” I cry as Dante really starts pounding on the guy.

“I’m not getting into the middle of that.” Vergil chuckles.

I just stand there gaping in shock. I’ve never really seen him like this. He’s always been so gentle with me so I never thought he could be like this. I mean, I knew he could be like this when killing demons but I never thought he was like this in any other way. 

“Dante!” I cry, horrified as I see the guy covered in blood.

Dante spins round and freezes when he sees the look on my face. He looks horrified when he reaches for me and I flinch. He turns and quickly walks out of the club, shoulders slumped. I slip free of Vergil’s grip and run after him. By the time I get outside he’s vanished. I run all the way to Devil May Cry and sigh in relief as I find Dante there, leaning against his desk. He looks worried as I rush in.

“What the hell was that?!” I cry.

“He was assaulting you!” He shouts back.

“So that means you can beat him into a bloody puddle?!” I shout.

“I didn’t mean to lose my temper that much but he was groping you and I just… I lost it.” He finishes sadly, closing his eyes.

“I never knew you could be like that. You’ve always been so gentle with me.” I reply quietly.

Dante looks at me and walks over, cupping my cheeks in his hands so I have to look up at him.

“I’m gentle with you because you’re like glass. If you’re treated rough, then you will shatter and once glass is broken it can’t be fixed.” He says sadly.

“So you think I’m fragile?” I ask, slightly insulted.

“No I think you’re too precious to be handled roughly.” He smiles.

“So sappy.” I reply with a small smile.

“I’m sorry I let you see that.” He says gently.

“I love you.” I say, covering his hands with my own.

He doesn’t say anything, just gets a strange look in his eyes. He smiles in awe and then leans down to place his lips against mine. I tighten my grip on his hands slightly, enjoying the feel of his rough and calloused hands.

“How about we head to bed? I’m tired.” I smile.

“Anything your heart desires, Babe.” He whispers sweetly.

He lifts me up bridal style and carries me to bed, sleeping the whole night with his body wrapped tightly around mine.

 

 

The next morning I’m woken by a trail of light kisses down the side of my neck and two hands rubbing against my nipples. I arch into the hands which makes my ass rub against an impressive erection. I moan as Dante’s shaft rubs between my ass cheeks. 

“Good morning, Babe.” Dante whispers in my ear.

“Ah, Dante!” I moan as he slides one hand down to rub my clit. 

“Sorry Babe but you just felt so good, all warm and naked in my arms.” He whispers, kissing along my shoulder.

“You say that every morning, you perv. I think that’s the only reason you insist on me sleeping naked.” I giggle breathily as he continues to rub my clit.

“Damn straight.” He chuckles.

My eyes close again as I sigh in arousal when his hand speeds up slightly. I turn over in his arms and he manages to keep his fingers on my clit. I moan again as I face him and he kisses me gently, tongues entwining. I run one hand up into his hair and the other lays flat against his chest. He growls as I wrap a leg over his hip and his erection slides against my slit. He removes his hand from my clit and move it over my thigh so he can push two fingers into my core. I cry out and arch into him as his fingers slowly thrust in and out of me.

“Fuck! You look so beautiful like this.” He groans.

I look at him. He’s shining with a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes are red and his hair is mussed from sleep and my hand.

“You… don’t look… too bad… yourself.” I gasp between moans.

Suddenly he removes his fingers, making me whimper, then grabs my hips. He turns over, pulling me with him so that I’m straddling his waist. He slides me down onto his shaft and I cry out as he fills my core.

“Ride me, Babe.” He whispers.

I give him a predatory grin and begin to move. I move my hips back and forth so that his cock slides almost the whole way out and then slides all the way back in. His shaft rubs against my most sensitive spot and my clit grinds against his pubic bone. Dante reaches up to rub and pinch my nipples, making me arch into his hands as I move.  
After a few more thrusts Dante sits up and wraps his arms around me, holding me close. He begins to lift and drop me so I’m being impaled on his cock over and over again as he ravishes my mouth. I moan as he pushes me higher and higher towards my peak. My hands clutch at his biceps; the only place I can reach with his arms round me so tightly.   
As my climax flushes through my body I throw my head back with a cry of his name. He growls and grabs the back of my neck so he can lift my head back up. He watches my face closely as the pleasure he gives me crashes through my body. My nails dig into his arms, creating small crescent shaped imprints.   
Dante buries his face in my shoulder and neck as he groans my name and cums too. He moves his arms so my arms are free and I wrap them around his back, holding him, as he fills my core with his seed. We cling to each other as our orgasms ebb away.   
Dante finally raises his head and lays a gentle kiss on my lips. I smile at him as I lay my cheek on his shoulder. He runs his fingertips up and down my back making me sigh happily. 

“I wanna wake up like this every morning.” Dante whispers in my ear.

“Mm it is a nice way to start the day.” I giggle.

“Move in.” He says, looking at me.

“I’m already staying here!” I laugh.

“I mean move in. Permanently.” Dante says seriously.

“R… really?” I gasp, shocked.

“Yes. If you want to?” He asks quietly.

“Yes!” I squeal delightedly, wrapping my arms around his neck happily.

We grin at each other and I can’t possibly imagine being happier than this moment ever again.


	74. Keeping it in the Family (DMC/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're already sleeping with Dante and Vergil but now Sparda wants you too.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday Sarah (JamieLynnKenway) hope you enjoy this birthday story :)

Keeping it in the Family

 

I slowly blink awake, grimacing in the bright sunlight. I hum happily as I feel the heat from being snuggled between two strong manly bodies. As I snuggle further down Vergil groans, tightening his arm around my waist. Dante blinks awake with a moan as I brush my hand over his hip bone. We’re lying in our usual positions, Dante on his back with me draped over his chest and Vergil spooning my back.   
I moan as Vergil kisses down my neck and Dante brushes his hand along my thigh, which is hooked around his waist. Vergil bites down on my shoulder and I cry out. Dante slides his hand up my inner thigh to brush his fingers over my slit, moaning when he realises how wet I already am. I whimper as Vergil’s cock slides between my ass cheeks. Vergil’s runs his hands down my side until he can squeeze my ass harshly.   
I scrape my nails down Dante’s chest whilst kissing along the contours of his muscles and he groans. Vergil reaches between my legs from behind and slides a finger into my dripping pussy whilst Dante concentrates on my clit. I cry out and they move their fingers faster. I bite down on Dante’s chest and he growls, pulling me so that I’m straddling him. I cry out as he pulls me down onto his cock, filling me wonderfully.   
I look over to Vergil and moan as I see him pumping his hand up and down on his cock. Dante’s hands lift so he can squeeze my breasts, bringing my attention back to him. I begin to ride him, slowly at first but then speeding up as my pussy adjusts for him. My nails dig into his chest as I grind my hips back and forth. He growls and grabs my head, pulling me down for a blinding kiss.   
I pull away with a scream when Vergil suddenly thrusts a finger into my ass. Vergil grabs my throat and ravishes my mouth with a demonic growl. I gasp when he tightens his hold on my throat and it becomes harder to breath. Dante grabs my hips and begins to move me, impaling me over and over again. One of my hands grasp Vergil’s hand on my throat, scratching him deeply and the other hand scratches bloody furrows into Dante’s chest.   
Vergil pushes a second finger into my ass and I cry out as he begins to thrust them in time with Dante’s movements. Just as I’m starting to think I can’t take anymore, Vergil pushes a third finger into me and I scream. I arch my body and throw my head back as I cum, screaming incoherently.   
Vergil doesn’t even wait for me to come back down before he shoves me flat against Dante’s chest and thrusts his cock into my ass. I scream raggedly, nails ripping into Dante’s body even more. Dante cries out in pleasure as his flesh rips. Fuck he loves it when I lose control because of them. Vergil loves it too. Being human I’m a little more squeamish about being made to bleed but they love it all. Then again, I love all this too. The roughness, the way that during sex they act like they’re just using me but outside the bedroom they treat me so kind and caring, the pain/pleasure of sex with them and just everything about them both.  
Vergil freezes for a few minutes to allow me to adjust and then begins to pound into me, causing me to move on Dante’s cock too. I’m screaming and whimpering at the extreme pleasure that seems to be suffocating me. I’m completely lost to sensation. All I can understand are the hands, lips, mouths, teeth and tongues moving all over me. The feeling of skin on skin. The sounds of gasping, panting and moaning in pleasure.   
Vergil grasps my hair and yanks my head back so he can kiss me hungrily, almost devouring me. I moan as he bites down on my bottom lip. At that exact moment Dante squeezes my breasts and then pinches my nipples sharply. I let out a gasping, keening noise and they both smirk.

“Cum for us.” They demand in unison.

Their words tip me over the edge and I cum screaming their names over and over. I feel the pleasure crash through me and I lose myself completely. I’m dimly aware of both brothers following me with twin roars of my name and then everything goes black.  
When I finally manage to open my eyes again I see both twins leaning over me with identical smirks. They both run their hands through my hair and then Vergil leans down and gives me a gentle kiss. When Vergil pulls away, Dante kisses me chastely. I smile goofily at both of them as they grin at me.

“Well that was one hell of a show.” We hear from the doorway.

“Fuck!” I gasp, trying to yank the quilt over myself.

“Get out!” Vergil growls, grabbing Yamato.

“Dad, fuck off!” Dante yells, pointing Ivory at Sparda’s head.

He just chuckles, gives me a wink and then walks off. I growl and climb off the bed grabbing my clothes and stomping to the shower.

“Babe! Come on!” Dante calls, realising I’m pissed.

“I’ll kill him.” Vergil growls.

I ignore them both and lock myself in the bathroom. Bloody Sparda! The fucking pervert! Don’t get me wrong, when we found out he’d been a prisoner in the underworld all this time we all decided to try to rescue him. I’m really happy that the guys can get to know their Father but I really don’t like him. He’s such a pervert. Ever since he first met me all he’s done is try to get into my pants, see me naked or grope me. Then when I yelled at him for it his only answer was ‘I just figured you were for the family use’! Son of a bitch! I suppose I should have my shower and then get to work.

 

 

A few days later and I’m stuck alone at Devil May Cry with Sparda. I have to admit Sparda is quite a nice guy, it’s just a pity he’s a huge pervert. I had the bad luck to choose a short skirt today and all he’s done since the guys left was try to look up it. I’m in the kitchen doing some washing up when the phone rings. I sigh and go to answer it, as apparently Sparda doesn’t know how.

“Hello?” I ask, leaning over the desk to answer the phone.

I explain that the person on the other end has the wrong number and hang it up with a sigh. Just as I go to stand up I find myself being pinned back down to the desk with a rough grip on the back of my neck. I yelp as my face smooshes into the desk and I feel a body covering me.

“Get off of me.” I growl out.

“Oh come on. You walk around in that short skirt, swaying your hips and bending over so I can see just a hint of your panties and you say you don’t want me?” Sparda whispers in my ear.

“Just because I wear short skirts doesn’t mean I’m trying to get your attention.” I snap.

“No, but the fact that I smell you getting aroused every time you look at me does. The fact that every time I say what I want to do to you I can tell you get wet means you want me.” He whispers, nibbling my earlobe.

“Okay so I’m attracted to you, I admit it! But that doesn’t mean I will have sex with you!” I say, struggling to escape his hold.

“Admit it, you want to say yes. You want me to ravish you, to show you how much better I can be than my sons because I’m so much older. You want me to show you the kind of pleasure/pain you could only dream off, don’t you little girl? You want me to fuck you until you can’t walk, until your throat is raw from screaming my name.” He says seductively.

“Please.” I whimper.

“Please what? Please let you go or please fuck you? I bet you’re soaked through already, aren’t you? Shall I see?” He asks.

I whine as his hand slowly slides up my inner thigh. He groans as he places his hand against my slit through my panties. I moan as he runs his fingers over me.

“See, so wet. You’ve soaked through your panties all for me. You want my cock to fill you, stretch you, ruin you and make you scream. Shall I? Shall I rip these panties off and stuff you full?” He growls, nibbling my neck.

“Please!” I whine, not even sure what it is I’m begging for.

“You have to say the words, Little Girl. Say ‘Daddy, I want you to fill me, please’.” He whispers.

“How often have you watched us have sex, Old Man?” Vergil’s voice comes from the doors.

I gasp as I’m suddenly released, grasping the table to stay upright. I try to shake away the confused fog that’s landed on my mind.

“Whatever do you mean?” Sparda says with a smirk.

“Oh now, come on, you know exactly how to touch her, speak to her to get her too aroused to think. You know what her kinks are and what words to use. You could only know those things if you made a habit of watching us to learn all those things.” Vergil says coldly.

“You son of a bitch!” I cry, punching Sparda square on the nose.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, I’m going to go and take care of my mate. If you come anywhere near the room, I will kill you.” Vergil declares, throwing me over his shoulder to carry me upstairs.

All I can do is yelp… and feel a little bit sorry for Sparda as he watches us head upstairs with a lonely look in his eyes. Vergil drops me on the bed and I gasp as he grabs my ankles, pulling me down the bed towards him roughly.

“You’ve been a very bad girl. You almost gave yourself to him.” Vergil says sternly.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper.

“Not good enough, Little Girl. Daddy’s too upset to let you off that easily.” He growls, making me whimper.

I stay absolutely still, waiting for his punishment. He glares at me as he strips off his clothes. I moan as I see him standing over me, naked and hard. He frowns at me and grabs my hair, pulling me up roughly. Once I’m upright he gives me a little shake, making me gasp and my juices to start running down my thighs.

“Did I say you could make any noises?” He hisses at me.

“No, Daddy. I’m sorry.” I whimper.

“Still not good enough. Stand there, put your hands on your head and don’t make a sound.” He orders.

I bite my lip and do as he says. He circles me for a minute and then shows me his claws. My eyes widen but I don’t say or do anything. I trust him explicitly. I know he’d stop if I say the safe word. He reaches out with his claws and shreds my clothes from my body. I bite my lip even harder to stop from saying anything. He always replaces any ruined clothes anyway, unlike Dante. He grabs my hair again and shoves me down to my knees.

“Show Daddy how sorry you are!” He demands.

I look up at him as I encompass his cock with my mouth. He groans as I suck him all the way into my throat. I notice something moving by the doorway and I go to look but stop when Vergil grabs my hair tighter.

“Yes he’s watching again. Let him. I know you enjoy being watched like a wanton little whore.” He whispers in my ear.

I have to hold my breath to stop from making a noise at his words. It’s true, I do enjoy being watched.

“If you’re going to watch, Old Man, you may as well come in.” Vergil says, standing straight again and pushing me back down his cock.

Sparda walks into the room and Vergil points at a chair in the corner. Sparda bows his head with a smirk and then takes a seat to watch the show. Vergil begins to push and pull my head so that his cock is thrust down my throat, fucking my face mercilessly. He continues until I have tears streaming down my face and my throat is raw.

“Such a good Little Girl for Daddy.” Vergil says when he stops, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks.

Vergil pulls me up and moves me so my back is to Sparda. He bends me at the waist and I feel a tingle at the idea of the view Sparda is getting of me. Vergil shoves two fingers into my pussy, standing to the side so he doesn’t obstruct the view for Sparda. I bite my lip again to stop from making a noise. 

“She tastes so good and you’ll never know how good.” Vergil mocks Sparda as he sucks his fingers clean.

I shiver as I hear a demonic growl from Sparda but he doesn’t move. Vergil pulls me to the bed, placing me on my hands and knees facing Sparda. Vergil kneels on the bed behind me and without any warning he rams his cock into my pussy, hitting my cervix. I bite my lip hard enough to taste blood so that I don’t make a noise. 

“You can make noise now, Little Girl. Show Daddy how much he pleases you.” Vergil whispers in my ear.

I moan at his words and when he thrusts into me again, I scream. He grabs my throat and pulls me up so my back is flush with his front. He squeezes down on my throat and I throw my head back on his shoulder, closing my eyes as he continues to fuck me. 

“Open your eyes, Little Girl. Let him see the pleasure Daddy gives you.” Vergil growls.

I do as I’m told and gasp at the look in Sparda’s glowing red eyes. 

“I think he’s jealous. Jealous that I get to fuck you. Jealous that my cock is sheathed in your, hot, wet cunt. Jealous that I can make you moan and scream. Jealous that I get to taste you, feel you, own you.” Vergil gasps between thrusts.

Sparda growls as I cry out at Vergil’s words. Vergil moves both hands to squeeze my breasts harshly. I scream his name as he gets rougher and rougher. Vergil fucks me so hard I know I’m not going to be able to walk. He bites down on my shoulder with his fangs and I cum in a gush, screaming Vergil’s name until my voice gives out. My whole body tenses as my pussy clamps down on Vergil’s cock. I’m dimly aware of Sparda moaning at the sight I make.  
A few thrusts later and Vergil roars my name as he cums too, filling my pussy until his seed runs down my thighs. Our highs seem to last forever and ever. Eventually we collapse onto the bed as we come back down. I’m tired and dazed and barely even aware of Vergil lifting me up so I’m lying on the pillows. I hum in satisfaction as Vergil wraps his arms around me, pulling the quilt over us. 

“Leave.” Vergil growls at Sparda.

I’m asleep before Sparda even closes the door behind him.

 

 

Son of a bitch! I feel like I’m on fire as I make my way to Devil May Cry. I went on a job and found a succubus. I managed to defeat her but only after she placed some kind of spell on me. Now I feel like I’m burning alive and I can barely move as I try to make my way home.   
Finally, it comes into sight. I push through the doors and collapse to my knees, barely even aware as Vergil and Sparda run up to me. I moan in agony as I feel my body heat up even more.

“Princess, what happened?” Vergil asks worriedly, looking me over for injuries.

“Succubus… spell…” I gasp.

“A succubus put a spell on you?” Sparda demands roughly.

“Yes…” I breathe.

“What does that mean?” Vergil asks his Father.

Sparda frowns and then he grabs me, crashing his mouth down on mine and kissing me hungrily. Vergil shouts at him and yanks him away from me.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Vergil yells at Sparda.

“You feel better, right?” Sparda asks me.

“Yes.” I answer, confused.

I am feeling better, for a few seconds at least. I cry out as the pain comes flooding back.

“What the fuck is wrong with her?” Vergil shouts, grasping Sparda by the throat.

“A succubus has placed a lust spell on her. She has to have sex with two males that are related to each other.” Sparda says.

“You’re lying!” Vergil growls, eyes narrowing.

“No. That’s why she felt okay while I kissed her.” Sparda declares.

“Fuck! Why did Dante have to be out of town now?” Vergil growls.

“Look, either I finally get to fuck her or she boils to death.” Sparda growls.

“This once and this once only!” Vergil orders.

“Fine.” Sparda snaps.

Vergil gently lifts me up and carries me upstairs. He lays me down on the bed and begins to strip off my clothes. Sparda sighs as I writhe in pain. He strides over to me and kisses me again, ravishing my mouth until I moan and wrap my hands in his hair. 

“Keep her aroused and the pain goes away.” Vergil mutters.

I cry out as Vergil presses his hand against my bared mound, grinding the heel of his palm on my clit. Sparda’s hands move to my breasts, squeezing them roughly. I arch up and they both grab one of my wrists, pinning them above my head. Vergil stands up so he can undress and then Sparda does too. I moan when I see them both naked. They look so similar; they could almost be brothers. I guess that’s one of the upsides for Sparda being a full demon, no aging.   
I’m flipped over onto my hands and knees. I cry out as Vergil slaps his hand down on my ass. Sparda moves in front of me, grabbing my hair. He pulls my mouth onto his cock and I hollow my cheeks as I suck him hard. Sparda groans as I suck him, thrusting into my mouth. I moan as he begins to thrust into my throat. Vergil spanks me over and over. They both have their way with me until I have tears streaming down my face and my throat is raw from Sparda’s cock.  
Vergil suddenly thrusts his dick into my pussy and I scream in pleasure. Sparda starts to thrust again, shallowly this time. I moan around Sparda’s dick as they both find the same rhythm. My head is spinning from pleasure and I can feel the arousal swirling in my stomach.

“Does my Little Girl enjoy being stuffed at both ends?” Vergil groans.

I moan in affirmation and he chuckles.

“Oh fuck, your mouth feels good, Little Girl.” Sparda moans.

I gasp and swirl my tongue around his cock. Vergil moves a hand too rub my clit and it pushes me over the edge. I scream around Sparda as I cum, vision flashing white as I feel myself tighten around Vergil. Sparda cums in my mouth as the vibrations from my screams push him past his limit. I swallow every drop he gives me and then lick him clean. Vergil cums last, filling my pussy in a rush whilst roaring my name. When I come back to myself my body goes limp and I sink to the mattress. 

“Is the spell broken?” Vergil asks.

“Yes.” Sparda replies.

“Then leave.” Vergil demands.

“Come on, let me finish this! Please?” Sparda asks.

“No.” Vergil says coldly.

“Let him.” I say quietly.

“What?” Vergil asks.

“Let him spend this one time with me. He helped to save my life.” I reply.

“Okay.” Vergil smiles at me.

Vergil grabs his clothes and leaves Sparda and I alone. He knows I mean it when I say this is a one off so he’s fine with it. I look at Sparda and suddenly get nervous, unsure of how to proceed. Sparda moves so that he’s hovering over me. I reach up and wrap my hands in his hair, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. He growls into my mouth and grabs my wrists, pinning them by my head. I gasp at his actions and he smirks at me. 

“Want Daddy to fuck you now?” Sparda whispers into my ear.

“Yes, Daddy, please!” I whine.

He smiles at me, eyes going red, and then thrusts into my pussy in one hard shove. I scream my pleasure and wrap my legs around his waist. Sparda leans down and kisses me hungrily, swallowing all my noises. He pounds into me with a bruising force and all I can do is take it. All of it, everything he can give. 

“That’s Daddy’s Little Whore. Make those noises for me. Let me know how well I please you.” He growls.

I moan incoherently as I feel the pleasure growing, filling my stomach. He changes his angle slightly and suddenly he’s hitting my secret spot over and over again. I arch and my body tenses as I cum, screaming his name. He growls as he watches me climax. I’m unable to break eye contact with him as my orgasm washes through me. He looks at me in awe, as if I’m the most beautiful being in the universe. I suddenly realise how lonely he must be. He lost the love of his life and missed out on seeing his children and grandchild grow up. Suddenly I’m not sure this can only be a one-off anymore. He leans down and kisses me tenderly.  
When he realises my orgasm has finished he lets himself cum too, filling my cunt with his hot, sticky seed. I moan at the sensation. He arches up and shouts my name as his cock twitches until he’s empty. He collapses on top of me and buries his nose in my neck. I sigh happily.

“You looked at me so tenderly. I love my sons but I don’t think I can stay away from you.” He whispers in my ear.

“You don’t have to.” Vergil says from the door.

“What?” Sparda and I say, looking at him in confusion.

“I phoned Dante whilst you two were busy. We agreed that if she wants, we’ll share her with you too. Although not at the same time. I feel slightly disgusted about having sex with her at the same time.” Vergil says with a grimace.

Sparda and I look at each other and laugh.

“I’m heading out for a few hours. Enjoy yourselves.” Vergil smirks knowingly.

Sparda and I watch him leave and then look back at each other. Sparda smirks and I feel a shiver of anticipation. Looks like it’s going to be a fun few hours but I honestly don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to keep three devils satisfied. As his lips touch mine again all those thoughts drift away and I just enjoy the time we have.


	75. Demonic Jealousy (Vergil's Version) (Jealous Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Vergil's jealousy end up dooming your relationship or will he change to make you happy?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Harleypool. Hope you like it.

Demonic Jealousy (Vergil’s Version)

 

“Damn!” I moan as I drop one of my shopping bags on the ground.

“Let me help!” A nice looking guy offers.

“Thanks.” I smile.

He grabs the bag and follows me into Devil May Cry. Dante is at the desk and Vergil is on the sofa. I put my bags on the ground and grab the one from the nice guy with a smile.

“Thank you so much.” I grin.

“Agree to a date and we’ll call it even.” The guy says.

I giggle and go to turn the guy down but before I can Vergil walks over and wraps his arm around my shoulders. 

“She’s taken.” He growls, eyes flashing red.

“Oh, okay. Um, listen, I actually came here to hire you for a job.” The guy stutters.

“Sorry we’re not taking jobs right now.” Vergil replies coldly.

“Yes we are!” I snap, looking at Dante.

“Yeah we are.” Dante grins at the guy.

“Not to him.” Vergil growls.

“Yes even to him, Bro. You’ll have to excuse that idiot.” Dante says to the guy.

Vergil growls and I sigh in frustration.

“You can put the shopping away.” I snap, shoving Vergil in the chest.

“No.” Vergil snaps.

“I’m going upstairs. Alone!” I snap, stomping upstairs.

I flop down on my bed and growl into my pillow. A few minutes later Vergil walks in and sits on the bed next to me.

“Go away.” I snap, not bothering to move my face from the pillow.

“Come on, Princess. Look at me.” He says, running his fingers through my hair.

“What?!” I snap, sitting up and looking at him.

“You’re not really mad at me are you?” He smirks.

“Damn straight I’m mad at you! What the fuck was that down there?” I shout.

“I just wanted to make sure that insect knew you belonged to me.” He smirks.

“I don’t belong to you!” I shout.

His eyes narrow and he places his hand round my throat gently.

“You are mine!” He growls slowly.

“Well maybe I don’t want to be yours!” I scream.

I realise my mistake the instant the words are out of my mouth. Vergil growls demonically and pushes me down on the bed by my throat. He snarls at me.

“You want to leave then fine! But before you do I’m going to make sure no other man will ever be able to pleasure you.” He hisses at me.

I don’t know why but I get so turned on by this possessive streak of his. I decide to have some fun.

“Oh and how exactly do you think you’re going to do that?” I ask with a smirk.

“I’ll show you.” He snarls.

I just laugh at him and push him off me. I stand up and walk to the door.

“I’d like to see that.” I chuckle.

I hear a growl from the bed and then gasp as I’m pushed face first into the door, not enough to hurt but enough to shock me. He grabs my wrists and pins them by my head. I moan as he rubs his erection against my ass.

“Any man could do this.” I say smugly, trying to wind him up more.

He roars demonically and then throws me down on the bed, ripping my clothes off my body. I feel my stomach knot in arousal at his actions and the feral look on his face. Fuck I love it when he’s like this! I may not like him acting possessive normally but in the bedroom… damn it does it for me.   
I reach up to grab his hair but he grabs my hands and slams them back on the bed. I moan at his roughness and he smirks at me, eyes flashing red. Once he has me naked he flips me over and ties my hands behind my back with his belt. He lifts my hips up so I’m on my knees and face.   
I whimper as I hear him undo his trousers. Without any warning he rams his cock into my pussy in one go, making me scream his name. I pant at the almost completely pain feeling of him stretching me. He pounds into me and all I can do is moan and whimper at the pleasure he causes.

“You think any other man can give you this pleasure?” He snarls at me.

“No! Fuck! Vergil!” I moan.

“You think anyone else can make you cum like I do?” He hisses.

“No! Vergil! Oh!” I gasp as I feel my arousal building.

“Who do you belong to?” He growls, pounding me harder.

“You! Vergil!” I whine.

“Who do you belong to?” He cries, cock twitching.

“Vergil!” I cry out.

“Who do you belong to?!” He roars as he cums, filling my pussy.

“Vergil!” I scream as my orgasm crashes through me.

He continues to pound into me as my orgasm reaches its peak, my pussy milking him dry. When we come back down my body goes limp and Vergil lands over me, catching himself on his elbows so he doesn’t crush me. He growls and bites down on my neck, marking me as his. I moan at the sensation. He unties my hands and pulls me into him as he lays on his side. I snuggle into his chest with a sigh and he wraps his arms round me.

“Don’t leave me.” He whispers.

“I won’t.” I reply before falling asleep.

 

 

A few days later we all head to Love Planet for a night out. We’ve had some hard missions so it’s nice to unwind. I’m sitting on Vergil’s lap as Dante flirts with every stripper in his vicinity. I’m a little put out when I realise my outfit isn’t much better than any of the stripper’s outfits but I don’t care as Vergil loves it when I wear less clothes. I completely ignore the glances I’m getting from other guys.

“You okay, Baby?” I ask Vergil when I notice he’s scowling.

“Yes.” He snaps, downing his whiskey in one go.

“You seem upset.” I say softly, moving so that I’m straddling his lap instead of sitting in it.

“How can I possibly be upset with you around Princess?” He smiles, nuzzling at my neck.

“That’s my boy.” I grin, cupping his face in my hands.

He growls at me and kisses me gently. I hear a commotion at another table but I don’t pay any attention to it. I nibble his bottom lip and he moans as he opens his mouth to me. I run my tongue into his mouth and moan at the taste of him. He cups my ass and pulls me harder against him and It’s my turn to moan. The commotion gets louder and Dante taps us on the shoulder.

“What?” I snap at Dante.

“You might want to pay attention.” He laughs, gesturing to the commotion.

Vergil and I frown and glance over.

“I told you I’ll pay double for that stripper there!” A guy shouts.

“Is he… pointing at me?!” I shriek.

“Yep.” Dante laughs.

“I told you, Sir, she’s not a stripper. She’s a client.” A stripper tries to calm him.

“Of course she’s a stripper! Look at the way she’s dressed!” He shouts.

I gasp and blush as his mate’s glance at me and nod. I hear Vergil growl and turn back to look at him.

“Just ignore him Baby. I don’t care.” I smile, leaning into him.

I do care though. I can’t help but try to pull my skirt down a little and I try to cover myself with Vergil’s coat. Of course this all means that Dante and Vergil know I’m upset by the guy. I hear them both growl.

“Oh come on! Of course she’s a stripper!” The guy shouts again.

“I’d definitely pay for that ass.” One of his mates say.

“Yeah, to have that ass grinding on my lap!” His other friend laughs.

“I’m gonna head home.” I say quietly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

The guys try to stop me but I evade their hands and walk off. Unfortunately, I have to walk right past the table that’s causing all the issues. As I do one of the guys stands up and wraps me in his arms, grinding his groin against my ass. I try to get out of his grip but I can’t.

“Come on, I’ll pay triple for you.” He whispers in my ear.

“I’m not a stripper dumbass! Let me go!” I shout.

Suddenly the guy gets ripped away from me with a cry. I turn round to see Dante knocking out the two guys at the table whilst Vergil has the guy who grabbed me, by the throat. I feel really happy that he saved me until I see the look on Vergil’s face. Dante seems to realise what’s going on at the same time I do because he steps towards Vergil cautiously. I lay my hand on Vergil’s arm.

“Baby it’s okay, let’s go home.” I say gently.

“Bro, it’s over.” Dante says just as cautiously.

“It’s not over until I kill him for touching what belongs to me!” Vergil growls.

“Excuse me?!” I screech.

“Not the time Babe.” Dante says meaningfully.

“Vergil, let him go. Please!” I cry as I notice blood on the guy’s neck.

“Bro, remove your claws!” Dante snaps.

Vergil just roars in anger and grabs the guy in both hands. I cry out as I see the guy begin to turn purple. Dante and I look at each other and then each grab one of Vergil’s arms. 

“No one touches what is mine!” Vergil roars and then swipes out with his arms.

He drops the guy and backhands both Dante and me round the face. I land hard with a cry of pain but Dante barely staggers. Vergil turns towards me with a snarl and I whimper as I crawl backwards. Suddenly Dante jumps in front of me in a protective crouch. Vergil blinks and seems to realise what he’s done as he suddenly stops with a look of horror. He pushes past Dante and comes towards me. 

“Stay the hell away from me!” I cry, standing up and walking backwards.

“Princess.” Vergil whispers.

“You hurt her Bro and almost killed that guy. Stay away from her!” Dante growls.

Vergil turns towards Dante and I take that opportunity to run. I run all the way back to Devil May Cry with tears streaming down my face. My cheek and eye hurt really bad and I can already feel my eye swelling. I run straight up to Vergil’s room and grab a bag, stuffing all my stuff into it. As I zip the bag shut Vergil comes into the room. He takes a step towards me and I step back, holding my bag to my chest.

“Princess, what are you doing?” He asks quietly.

“L… leaving.” I whisper fearfully.

“No!” He cries, jumping towards me. 

I flinch back with a cry and suddenly Dante crashes into the room. 

“Leave!” Vergil growls at him.

“Dante can you give me a lift please?” I ask, feeling fear slide down my spine.

“Sure, Babe.” He says, stepping between me and Vergil. 

He stays between us whilst I walk out of the room.

“Bro, give her some time. She’s terrified of you right now.” I hear Dante say as I head down the stairs.

“But I… I didn’t mean to hurt her.” I hear Vergil reply.

I head out to Dante’s car and a few seconds later Dante heads out and drives me to a motel.

 

 

A few weeks later and the bruising is gone. I’m almost back to normal. I haven’t returned to Devil May Cry but I have talked to Dante on the phone. He told me that Vergil was really upset about what he did and I believe him but I can’t help the fearful flutter I feel in my stomach at the idea of seeing Vergil again. I know I need to face him at some point but I’m just not ready yet. I walk back into my motel room just as the phone starts ringing.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Babe, you need to get here now!” Dante pants down the phone.

“Dante? What’s going on?” I ask.

“It’s Vergil. I think… he’s dying.” He says quietly.

I gasp and drop the receiver. I run from the room and all the way to Devil May Cry. I skid through the doors and run up to Vergil’s bedroom. Dante meets me in the hall and I gasp as I see him covered in blood.

“What the fuck?” I gasp.

“You know I told you that Vergil wasn’t doing too well?” He starts slowly.

“Yeah.” I reply.

“Well what I didn’t mention was that he’s pretty much suicidal.” Dante says sadly.

“What?!” I cry in horror.

“He hasn’t been taking Yamato to fights, hasn’t really defended himself at all. Now he’s ran straight into a truly dangerous situation and I… I don’t think… I don’t think he’s going to make it.” Dante says morosely.

“No! You’re wrong!” I cry, pushing past him and rushing into Vergil’s room.

I cry out as I see Vergil lying on his bed. He looks even paler than normal and he’s covered in deep jagged wounds all over his body that aren’t healing. Tears begin to stream down my face and I hate myself for missing so much time with him.

“Why have you just left him like that?” I ask tearfully.

“Didn’t seem much point. If they aren’t healing, they’re not going to.” Dante says quietly.

“N… no I… I don’t believe you. Get me a… a needle and thread. And water!” I say.

“Babe, there’s no point…” Dante starts.

“Get them now!” I shout angrily.

Dante nods and leaves. I go and sit by Vergil, running a hand down his cheek.

“Princess?” He whispers, eyes fluttering.

“You dumbass.” How could you do this to yourself? You were supposed to come by and do a huge romantic display to win me back, not try to leave me forever!” I sob.

“I’m… sorry.” He breathes.

“Don’t be sorry, get better so I can kick your ass myself.” I reply sternly.

He smirks and falls unconscious again. I swipe away my tears as Dante re-enters the room. I spend the next six hours stitching Vergil back together. When I’m done, I clean him up and then lay down next to him. I hold him close to me as I fall asleep.

 

 

It took weeks for Vergil to recover but eventually all his wounds were gone and he was back to his usual self. Well kind of back to his usual self. He’s being so… careful around me. He doesn’t show his anger around me, he doesn’t say I belong to him, he doesn’t seem to care if someone tries it on with me and he hasn’t touched me since he recovered either. I figure he doesn’t love me anymore.  
I’m sitting at Dante’s desk when a nice looking guy walks in. He looks all over my body and then smiles flirtatiously. I force myself to smile back at him and sit up. His eyes flash to my cleavage that’s showing from my low cut top. Vergil sees the guy’s look but doesn’t say anything.

“Can I help you?” I ask.

“Baby, you could help me any day.” He flirts.

My eyes flick to Vergil but he doesn’t seem to care.

“I need a devil hunter.” The guy says, still smiling at me.

“There’s one on the sofa.” I gesture and then head upstairs.

I fight the urge to cry as I slowly pack my stuff that’s accumulated here over the last few weeks into a bag. I can’t believe this is how it ends. I knew Vergil and I had issues to work through but I didn’t once think that he would stop loving me. The tears I’ve been fighting begin to fall and I end up sobbing as I think of all the good things my relationship with Vergil caused. 

“What’s wrong?” Vergil asks from the doorway.

“Nothing.” I reply, refusing to look at him.

“What are you doing?” He asks, stepping closer to me.

“Leaving.” I whisper.

“What? Why? What did I do?” He asks, grasping my upper arms gently.

“You didn’t do anything. You never do anything anymore.” I reply sadly.

“I don’t understand.” He says quietly, still holding my arms gently.

“I know you don’t love me anymore!” I cry, twisting out of his grasp.

“What?” He whispers.

“I’m not stupid okay?! You don’t care if anyone flirts with me anymore! You don’t touch me anymore! I know why! You don’t love me anymore and I’m not going to hang around hoping that will change!” I yell at him.

“I thought you didn’t like me acting like that?” He asks sternly.

“I don’t like you threatening guys who ask me out before I get a chance to tell them I’m not interested! I don’t like how out of control you got at the club but other than that I like it all! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to leave. I hope you’ll be happy.” I say tiredly.

As I go to walk pass him he suddenly grabs me with a growl and I find myself pinned to the wall by my wrists above my head. I gasp as Vergil snarls at me.

“I could NEVER be happy without you! I love you! I was just trying to act how I thought you’d want me to?!” He yells at me.

“W…what?” I gasp.

“You kept getting angry when I said you were mine! You got angry when I tried to kill that idiot at the club! You got hurt because I wanted to rip him apart!” Vergil cries.

“You only wanted to rip him apart because he ‘dared to touch your property’!” I snap.

“You actually believe that?!” He cries.

“It’s what you said!” I shout back.

“I wanted to rip him apart because he made you feel bad about yourself! He made you upset! Then he grabbed and groped you!” He snarls.

“R…really?” I ask.

“I was so angry I didn’t know what I was saying or doing, I just knew I wanted to make him pay for hurting you.” He says quietly.

“Vergil, do you still love me?” I ask quietly.

“You foolish woman.” He groans.

I open my mouth to reply but as I do Vergil’s mouth lands on mine. He growls as his tongue slides along mine and he ravishes me. I pull against his hands and he releases my wrists but continues devouring my mouth. I grab his shirt and rip it open and then undo his trousers with a frustrated growl. I Undo my skirt but can’t manage to pull it off. I growl again and try to pull away from Vergil.   
He moans and then I’m thrown down on the bed with a gasp. Vergil rips off the rest of his clothes and before I can move begins to rip off mine. I help as much as I can but I can barely wait anymore. Once I’m stripped Vergil lands on me. We fight for dominance, me on top one second Vergil on top the next. Our hands are all over each other’s bodies, like we can’t touch each other enough. Our mouths crash together, tongue fighting tongue and teeth crashing against teeth.  
It doesn’t take long before Vergil wins, pinning my wrists to the bed by my head as he straddles my waist. I gaze up at him and get even wetter at just the sight of him, feral and bare as he sits above me. 

“I’ll never do anything to scare you again, Princess.” He vows.

“Vergil, just fuck me already. Please!” I whine.

He chuckles at my wanton behaviour and then places my wrists into the ties attached to the headboard. I moan as the restraints tighten around my wrists and he lowers himself down. He kisses me hungrily and I moan into his mouth. I bite down on his bottom lip and he growls. I try to wriggle from under him but he won’t let me.   
His hands slide down and grasps my breasts harshly. I arch up with a cry and he kisses along my jaw. He kisses down my neck and then bites down on a sensitive spot, making me scream his name. He pinches my nipples whilst his teeth are still buried in my neck and I go wild, bucking and thrashing around. 

“You’re mine! I’m the only one who can make you this wild, feel this good!” He growls in my ear.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes!” I cry as he bites down on my nipple.

He growls again and then slides between my legs, looking up at me. I whimper at the hungry look in his eyes and then scream as he bites down on my clit. He moves so he can push his tongue into my pussy and then rubs my clit with his thumb. I pant as the pleasure builds and builds and I feel like my blood is on fire. Suddenly my climax rushes through my body and I scream his name as my vision fades and I cum in his mouth. He growls and laps at me hungrily, licking up every drop of my arousal.

“I love to see that look on your face when you cum for me. I love the sound of my name being screamed from your throat as I make you climax. Now I’m going to fuck you so I can see the shocked look you get on your face when my cock enters you, every single time. The look on your face as I pound you until your whole body explodes for me.” Vergil whispers in my ear as I begin to come back down.

I whimper and then gasp, eyes going wide, as he thrusts his cock into me. I wrap my legs round his waist as he plasters his body to mine. He begins to pound into me hard and fast, claws digging into the flesh of my sides. I pant, gasp, moan and scream as he fucks me so well. I bite down on Vergil’s neck and he cries out, hand grasping my hair to hold me closer to his neck. I bite down on his neck over and over again until his skin is red raw.

“Now everyone will know you’re mine!” I pant.

“Fuck!” Vergil cries out at my words.

He releases my wrists and lifts me up so he’s on his knees and I’m straddling his lap. He whimpers as my nails rip into the skin of his back.

“I’m sorry!” I gasp, releasing him.

“Mark me, Princess, please! Let me feel you claim me as yours!” Vergil whines.

I gasp in shock at the way he’s acting. He’s never seemed so vulnerable before. How can I possibly refuse? I bite down on his shoulder and scrape my nails down his back, drawing blood. He moans and begins to lift and drop me on his cock, harder and faster than before.   
I throw my head back and grasp his hair, pulling his head down to my throat, as I feel my orgasm crash through me. I scream his name as I cum on his cock and he growls, biting down on my collarbone. My scream of his name continues until my voice gives out and I fall backwards until he wraps his arms around me to keep me upright. My vision and hearing disappear as the pleasure crashes through me.   
I’m dimly aware of Vergil falling over the edge with me, roaring my name as my pussy milks him dry as he cums into me. My eyes flutter and I catch a glimpse of Vergil watching me intently as we cum together. When we come back to ourselves Vergil lays me down gently, running his hand through my hair.

“Why were you watching me so closely?” I ask quietly.

“Because I also love the look on your face when you cum on my cock.” He smirks at me.

I blush and glance away, making Vergil chuckle. I run my hand over the bite I gave him on his neck and he closes his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I got kinda carried away.” I whisper sheepishly.

“I thought it was your claim on me?” He asks quietly.

“I’m all yours, My Devil, and you’re all mine. I don’t need to mark you to prove that.” I state lovingly.

“I love you, Princess.” He whispers.

“I love you too, My Devil.” I smile.

“Vergil, did you threaten one of our clients earlier?” Dante calls, starting to open the door.

“Yes I did and if you open that door and see My Princess naked I will kill you too.” Vergil calls back.

I hear Dante sigh and then head back downstairs. I raise my eyebrow at Vergil.

“He looked down your top.” Vergil mutters sheepishly.

“Who? The guy that you were talking to when I came up?” I gap.

“Yes.” 

I just shake my head with a chuckle. I lean forwards and kiss him hungrily.

“You don’t mind?” He asks, shocked.

“As long as you don’t hurt them, I don’t care.” I smile.

“Mine!” He growls, pinning me back down.

I am definitely his.


	76. Betting Fun (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours and Vergil's bets are just getting weirder and weirder. Where can they possibly end?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- ZombieAlpaca's birthday. Happy birthday and i hope you like it xx

Betting Fun

 

I grin as Vergil misses the last ball. He growls as I line up my shot.

“Come on Bro, I can’t believe you haven’t beaten her! It’s pool!” Dante cries.

“Shut up! I don’t know why you’re bothered anyway! You’re not the one who has to do the stupid dare if I lose!” Vergil growls.

“No but I’d rather watch her dance in a costume from Love Planet than you! Especially as it’s a striptease!” Dante cries with a horrified look on his face.

I just laugh as Dante struggles against the chains I tied him to his desk with, after he tried to help Vergil cheat. I already know what costume I want Vergil to wear when I win this bet. We’ve done this for a while now. We make stupid bets with weird dares for the loser, they’ve just got stupider as time’s gone on. This time it’s the loser of this game of pool has to wear a costume from Love Planet, chosen by the winner, and do a striptease.   
I pot the winning ball and do a cheer! I grin at a glum looking Vergil as I hand him the sexy black cat costume I chose for him and he scowls at me. I wait to see if he’ll back out but, as per usual, he doesn’t. He grabs the costume and heads into the bathroom to change.

“Do I have to watch my brother do a sexy striptease?!” Dante whines.

“Yep.” I giggle.

“Really?! Why?! It’ll scar me for life!” Dante cries melodramatically.

“Because it’s more embarrassing for him if you watch too.” I reply, poking my tongue out at him.

I spin round to the bathroom door as Vergil walks back out. I give him a huge wolf whistle and then start my I-phone up. I made a playlist especially for this with all my favourite ‘dance like a stripper’ style songs. I pull out a wad of dollars and wave it at him as he scowls at me.

“I will get you back for this!” Vergil snarls.

“Sure you will but until then dance, Baby, dance!” I laugh.

I’m not worried, he’s never won one of these bets. I wolf whistle and stick dollar bills into the thong Vergil has to wear as he dances and even Dante starts laughing at him. It’s a fun hour but I make sure to leave as Vergil’s getting changed in case he decides to get revenge. I head back to my apartment and settle in for the day.  
I work at Devil May Cry with the guys as a devil hunter, so I’m on a basic sleep all day awake all night routine. People wonder how I can work so closely with the guys and flirt with them all the time but not actually sleep with them, but I find it easy. I don’t want to risk our friendship. It doesn’t stop me from appreciating how absolutely gorgeous they both are though. I head to bed still laughing at Vergil.

 

 

“I bet I can!” I cry cheekily.

“You cannot!” Vergil growls back.

“I can!” I cry.

Vergil just scowls at me.

“Okay fine! We’ll race. If I can beat you to that post and back here you have to…walk around Devil May Cry all day in just a woman’s thong!” I grin.

“Fine but if I win so do you!” Vergil smiles.

“Okay it’s a deal but you aren’t allowed to use your devil speed!” I grin.

“Vergil, Man, win this time please!” Dante begs.

Vergil smirks as we line up. Dante tells us to go and we start. I run round the post and back, cheering as I win. I jump up and down, shouting in joy. 

“How the fuck did you lose!?” Dante cries to Vergil.

“I don’t know.” Vergil growls.

“You rely on your devil powers too much so you don’t know how to adjust when you’re not using them!” I grin smugly.

“Damn!” Vergil growls unhappily.

“Come on then.” I cry, pulling him along to the shop.

When we reach Devil May Cry I hand Vergil one of my lacy thongs from my clean laundry bag. He frowns at it and then at me.

“What? It’s clean and it’s blue so it’s your colour.” I smirk.

He growls as he snatches it and then I gasp when he starts stripping in front of me.

“Ok, that’s it, I’m out for the day! I do not need to be scarred for life again!” Dante cries, jumping up and walking out.

I just stand there watching Vergil get naked.

“What? It’s not like there’s any point for modesty. Especially if I’m wearing this!” He says with a curled lip.

“Oh please, I wear them all the time!” I snort.

I feel my clit throb at the look Vergil gives me when I declare this. He looks at me like he’s suddenly appraising me. My mind turns into jell-o even more when I see him completely naked.

“Like what you see?” He smirks.

“N…not really.” I gasp.

“Really?” He says with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I mean…I’ve seen better.” I shrug.

He chuckles as I blush at the lie. I just frown at him and stick my tongue out. He growls and grabs me by the waist, pulling me into him so he can push his mouth onto mine. I gasp in shock and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue past my lips. I moan as his tongue swirls with mine. My body melts into him and my hands run into his hair as I moan. He growls and deepens the kiss even more. I feel his erection press into my stomach and I moan again. Vergil grabs my thighs, lifting me up and making my legs wrap round him. I throw my head back with a cry as he rubs his cock against my pussy through my panties. He growls as he realises my skirt has ridden up to my waist and then buries his face in my cleavage. My hands tighten in his hair even more as he bites down on my breasts.

“Hey guys I just remembered we’ve got a job on tonight!” Dante calls walking up the outside steps.

Before I can even blink I find myself being dropped to the floor and Vergil darts into the bathroom. Dante enters the shop and looks down at me where I’ve dropped on my ass with a confused look.

“Waiting for Vergil.” I smile.

“Okay.” Dante says slowly and then flops down on his chair.

About ten minutes later Vergil comes out with a scowl on his face and a feral look in his eyes. We look at him, squeezed into my thong, and laugh hysterically at him. His mood only got worse as the day wore on.

 

 

A few days later it’s just Vergil and I at Devil May Cry as Lady has roped Dante into going with her on a job in a different town. She still doesn’t see eye to eye with Vergil so wouldn’t allow him to join them. Lady annoys me so I decided to stay behind too. Now I’m regretting it as I’m completely bored.

“I’m so bored!” I whine, flopping down on the sofa.

“Things are quiet tonight.” Vergil shrugs from Dante’s chair.

“Bored!” I whine again.

“How about a game of pool?” Vergil asks.

“Nah, I always beat you.” I pout.

“How about we make it interesting?” Vergil asks.

“How?” I ask suspiciously.

“The loser has to do everything the winner says for the whole evening.” Vergil says.

“What if the winner orders something the loser doesn’t want to do?” I ask.

“Then the loser can say a safe word…blue! The safe word gets said, that command goes away.” Vergil says.

“You’re on! I’ll even let you go first.” I say cockily.

He smirks at me as he grabs a cue. Two minutes later I’m gaping at an empty pool table and Vergil is grinning over his win.

“H…how? When did you get good?” I stammer.

“I practiced. Now, your first command. Go up to my bedroom and strip naked.” He smirks, his devil peeking through his eyes.

I gasp as my eyes widen and I feel a deep throb from my abdomen.

“Go on!” He growls.

I gasp and slowly go and do as he says. I walk up the stairs and head into his room. I gasp in shock as I see shackles attached to the ceiling and a blindfold, gag, riding crop and flogger lined up on his bed. I bite my lip as I feel my pussy dripping into my thong. I feel a shiver of anticipation and nervousness slide down my spine. I think back to the day we got carried away downstairs. That was arousing enough to feature in a lot of fantasies whilst I made myself cum, but this is so much more than that was. I also know that the instant I’m not okay with this Vergil will stop.

“I’m coming up and I expect you to be naked!” Vergil’s voice calls up the stairs.

I gasp and panic, quickly stripping my clothes off. Just as I remove the last piece of clothing Vergil walks into the room. I stand there, chewing on my lip nervously, as he just stares at me. I get self-conscious, as he continues to stare, and bend to grab my clothes.

“Stop!” Vergil growls.

I freeze but don’t look at him. He walks up to me and lifts my chin so I have to look at him. 

“You can say the safe word at any point.” He reassures me.

“I don’t want to. It’s just unnerving to have you staring at me like that.” I say quietly.

“Sorry. You’re just so gorgeous it froze me for a minute.” He says quietly before kissing me gently.

I just blink at him when he pulls away and he runs the back of his fingers down my cheek.

“Stand there and raise your arms above your head.” He commands.

I do as he says and stand under the shackles, raising my arms. He restrains my wrists in the shackles, making me gasp as I’m stretched up but my feet are still flat on the floor. He circles me and when he walks back in front of me I see the blindfold in his hands. I whimper as he ties the blindfold over my eyes. 

“Hm, so helpless for me. Which should I start with first? The crop or flogger?” He mumbles as he circles me again.

I whimper at the image his words bring and suddenly I have the gag pressed against my mouth. I open my mouth as he pushes it in, stuffing my mouth instead of tying it so I can spit it out if I want to.

“Now, you can’t talk so instead of the safe word, stomp your right foot three times if you want me to stop. Okay?” He says sternly.

I nod my head and he hums in satisfaction. Suddenly the crop lands on one of my nipples and I jerk on the restraints, crying out through the gag. I make sure I keep my right foot firmly planted on the floor. Everything goes silent for what feels like hours and then suddenly the crop lands on my other nipple. I jerk again and feel tears sliding from my eyes but I also feel my arousal running from my pussy and down my thighs. 

“Open your legs, now!” He growls.

I do as he says and then scream through the gag as the crop lands against my clit. Everything goes silent again and I strain my ears to try to hear something. My breathing has sped up with my pulse and my pussy is on fire with need. I can’t hear Vergil at all and for an irrational few moments I wonder if he’s left me alone.   
I jerk again as the flogger lands on my ass. I hear Vergil growl in appreciation as I feel the fire from his hit. He brings the flogger down on my ass, thighs and back over and over again until my skin is on fire and I have tears streaming down my face. My whole body is quivering but I’m so aroused I don’t dare tap out. He suddenly brings the crop down in quick succession on both my nipples and clit again and then removes the gag and blindfold.  
I whine as I move my jaw around and blink from the bright light. Vergil circles me, running the tip of a finger along all the marks he’s left on me. I whimper as he runs the finger over my clit for barely a second before looking at me with a smile. He pinches my nipples, making me cry out and then kisses me gently on the lips.

“Such a good girl for me.” He whispers.

He pushes two fingers deep into my pussy and I cry out, trying to grind against his hand. He encloses my jaw and cheeks in his hand, making me look at him as he fucks me with his fingers. After a few thrusts he adds a third finger and I groan at the stretching. 

“Shall I open your ass too?” He whispers in my ear.

I gasp and honestly couldn’t tell you if I’m gasping with worry or arousal at the idea. He removes his fingers from my pussy and pushes one into my ass.

“Ow! No!” I cry at the unfamiliar painful stretch.

“Shh, easy.” He whispers.

He releases my face and brings that hand down to rub my clit. I moan as the pleasure soon takes away the pain from his finger in my ass. After a while he adds a second finger into my ass and I cry out. He growls as he watches the look on my face.   
He removes his hands from me completely and I whine. He grabs my thighs as he stands in front of me and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he thrusts his cock into my pussy. I cry out as he finally fills me, claws digging into my thighs. He fucks me by lifting and dropping me on his cock over and over again.   
I’m so gone on the overwhelming pleasure I don’t notice the pain of his claws slicing into the skin of my thighs or the restraints digging into my wrist. My noises get louder and louder as he pushes my ecstasy higher and higher. I feel the arousal swirling in my stomach.   
He growls and bites down on my breast and I scream his name as my climax crashes through my body, making me go blind and my ears to ring. I jerk on the restraints and my body arches, head falling back as I scream his name until my voice gives out. I feel my pussy gush down his cock.  
I let out a sob when he drops me back to the ground and he chuckles. He walks behind me, grabbing my hair to yank my head back harshly then pushes three fingers into my ass while I’m still coming down from my orgasm. I arch and scream his name again as he thrusts his fingers in and out, opening me for him. I know what’s coming and I want it so bad. I’m so far gone I don’t care about anything but having him filling me, fucking me!

“Beg me to fuck your ass!” He growls in my ear, making me whimper.

“Vergil please!” I whine.

“You can do better!” He growls.

“Vergil fuck me please! Please!” I whimper.

“Still not good enough! Maybe you just want me to stop?” He hisses at me.

“No! Don’t stop! Fuck me please! Vergil! Fuck my ass! Fill my ass with your demonic cock! Stretch me open and fuck me please!” I sob brokenly.

“Good girl.” He whispers.

I scream as he thrusts his cock into my ass the instant he removes his fingers. He lifts me with an arm wrapped round my waist using his other hand to rub my clit as he fucks my ass hard. My whole weight is hanging from the shackles but the pleasure/pain of him anally fucking me is so much I don’t even feel the shackles digging in. He fucks me until my head is spinning and I cum again, soundlessly screaming. He grunts and then roars my name as I feel him fall over the edge with me.   
The world seems to fall away as my climax destroys me. He bites down on my back as he cums, filling me up. I whimper at the strange sensation of his seed filling me there and then go limp as my orgasm recedes and I’m suddenly exhausted. Vergil stands there, wrapped around me, panting for a few seconds and then pulls out to undo the shackles.   
As soon as the restraints are undone I collapse limply and Vergil catches me before I can hit the ground. My eye lids flicker weakly as he carries me and lays me on his bed gently. I whine as he stands up, leaving me. He shushes me and runs his hand over my cheek and I sigh as my consciousness fades away. A little while later I blink awake slightly as I feel Vergil lift me up. I groan tiredly and he chuckles.

“What you doing?” I groan.

“I ran you a bath to help with the aches you’ll have tomorrow.” He says kindly.

“Mmhm. I’ll drown.” I mumble, eyes sliding closed again.

“No you won’t. I won’t let you, Princess.” Vergil chuckles.

I just hum. I’m barely awake as he gently bathes me and then dries me and lays me back on the bed. I’m almost asleep as he crawls next to me and wraps my body in his arms.

“I love you.” I murmur drowsily.

“I love you too.” He answers, kissing me on the cheek.

I drift back into darkness happily.


	77. Two Can Be Better (Vergil/Female Reader/Vergil Doppelganger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a spell goes awry there's suddenly two Vergils. What will happen now?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway.

Two Can Be Better

 

“Wake up!” Vergil snaps, poking me in the ribs.

“Vergil!” I gasp, sitting up in bed and wrapping my quilt round my body.

“What? You slept through your alarm.” Vergil frowns.

“We’re housemates not lovers, Vergil! You can’t just come into my room!” I snap angrily.

“What’s the big deal?” He asks.

“I sleep naked and it was warm so I’d kicked the quilt off! Which means you just saw me naked!” I yell.

“So?” He shrugs.

“Grr, get out!” I shout.

“Fine but get up, we’ve got a job to do.” He scowls.

I throw my pillow at the door after he closes it behind him. I swear he’s completely blind to normal morals! Although I guess I can’t blame him, he was raised by demons. I quickly get up, showered and dressed then head to the living room. When Vergil was rescued from the demon realm by Dante a year ago he bought an apartment straight away. When my place was destroyed in a fire caused by a neighbour six months ago, Vergil offered me his spare room and I accepted. It’s actually been pretty good living together. We have the same interests and because we’re both devil hunters we live on the same schedule. Dante jokes that we’re a married couple.  
When I walk into the living room I gasp when I see a huge meal spread over the coffee table. I look at Vergil and he smiles, waving his hand at an empty plate. I sit down and load the plate up on food. He smirks at me as I gobble up the food. He is so talented when it comes to cooking.   
When we’ve done we head out on our job. It’s a basic one tonight but it’ll still take two people. When we get to the warehouse we see the devil we want to hunt standing in a circle of power. Vergil being Vergil just jumps into the circle and decapitates the devil. There’s a huge flash of light and a wave of power knocks me on my ass.

“Vergil! For fuck sake! You had no idea what spell that thing was casting!” I cry as I slowly stand up.

As I look at him my mouth drops open with a gasp. There’s two of him! The two Vergil’s face each other with identical snarls. They begin to fight but they’re too evenly matched and I realise why.

“Stop! Vergil it’s a doppelganger!” I cry.

Both Vergils freeze and look at me. I walk up to the other Vergil and look closely. He stares at me with an almost evil look in his red eyes and I nod.

“Yep, doppelganger. Like Dante’s.” I state, looking at the real Vergil.

“Oh Honey, there’s nothing out there like me.” Vergil 2 says, wrapping an arm around my waist.

“Dante’s one doesn’t act like that!” Vergil 1 says, pointing Yamato at his double.

“Yes he does. I noticed a long time ago that Dante’s doppelganger has his own personality.” I shrug, pulling out of Vergil 2’s arms.

“Well, how do I make him go away?” Vergil 1 growls.

“I dunno. I think Dante just thinks him away.” I shrug.

Vergil looks like he’s concentrating really hard for a minute and then growls when nothing happens. 

“I guess we’re taking him home?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Vergil 1 just growls while Vergil 2 smirks.

 

 

Three months later and Vergil 2 seems to be settling in well. We tried everything to get him to disappear but nothing worked. We figured out what spell the devil was casting but not how to fix what went wrong. Vergil 1 even tried training with Dante and Dante’s doppelganger to learn how to send the doppelganger away but that didn’t work either. Although, it was funny to watch.  
Vergil 1 has gone on a job with Dante and Vergil 2 is at home with me. I’m feeling a little under the weather so Vergil 2 decided to hang out to take care of me. It’s kind of sweet really. He made me breakfast and has sat on the sofa with me, wrapping a blanket round me whilst I nap against him. I woke up with a killer migraine and now, thanks to Vergil 2, I’m feeling a lot better. 

“Give me that!” I cry, leaning over Vergil 2 as I try to grab my chocolate bar back.

“Nope, you’re feeling better so it’s mine now!” He laughs, holding the bar above his head.

I stretch to reach the chocolate and yelp as I slip, landing on Vergil 2’s lap. I laugh until I realise our faces are a hairsbreadth away from each other. We stare into each other’s eyes and I blink as I see a strange look in his. He looks almost…hungry. He cups my cheek in a hand and smiles.

“I want…” He whispers.

“What?” I breathe back.

He opens his mouth to say something but just then Vergil 1 walks through the front door. I jump away from Vergil 2 and then head to my room. I’m completely confused about what just happened. 

 

 

A few weeks later and I’m even more confused. I have no idea what’s going on with both Vergils. After that incident on the sofa they’ve both been acting weird. They keep flirting with me and now they’re arguing over me like I’m a toy or something. They both take every chance they get to touch me and let their hands linger. They find excuses to brush against me. I’d be flattered if it didn’t make me so nervous. I don’t think either of them know but I’m a virgin. I have no idea what to do about any of this. So I just kind of hide. I’m spending more and more time in my bedroom than anywhere else and I can tell the guys are getting more and more frustrated. They find as many excuses as possible to come into my room but they’re never alone. It’s always both of them at the same time, almost like they don’t trust each other alone with me. All I can do is blush.

“Come in.” I sigh as I hear a knock on my door.

“Hi.” Vergil 1 says as he comes in.

I roll my eyes as I see Vergil 2 almost plastered to Vergil 1’s ass. 

“Hi.” I blush as I see them look at me like I’m delicious.

“I have to go on a job with Dante. I’m not sure how long I’ll be. Will you be okay?” Vergil 1 asks.

“Of course.” I reply, not looking at either of them.

Vergil 1 nods at me and then they both leave my room. About five minutes later I hear the front door closed and I sigh in relief. Finally, I have some real time to myself to relax. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to sleep with either of them but I’m just too shy and unsure about how to show that to them. Oh well, at least I can grab a bath whilst I’m at home alone.   
I go and have a nice relaxing soak in the bath, complete with bubbles. When I’m done I climb out of the tub and wrap a towel around my body. I head to my room and then freeze with a gasp as I see Vergil 2 sitting on my bed. I tighten the towel and he growls. Before I can even blink he has me pinned to the wall by my throat. I gasp as he rips the towel off me. I whimper as he slides his other hand down my body.

“W…what are you doing?” I gasp.

“I can’t wait any longer. I want you! I won’t let him get you first!” Vergil 2 growls.

I’m held captive as he lowers his head and kisses me, nipping my bottom lip so that I open my mouth to his probing tongue. I moan as I get my first taste of a man. He ravishes my mouth until my head spins and I need to breathe. I pull my lips away with a gasp and he kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He bites down on my pulse and I cry out, hands grasping his hair.   
Suddenly there’s a demonic roar and Vergil 2 gets ripped away from me by Vergil 1. I cry out as Vergil 1 hits Vergil 2 viciously. I cower against the wall as they begin to snarl and rip into each other with their demon claws and fangs. I shout as they push each other around.

“She’s mine!” Vergil 1 growls.

“You had your chance before I even showed up!” Vergil 2 snarls.

“Stop it you two please!” I cry, tears running down my face.

“I won’t let you have her first!” Vergil 2 hisses, scratching at Vergil 1’s face.

“I won’t let you have her at all!” Vergil 1 snarls, punching Vergil 2.

Oh God, this is all my fault! This is all because of me! I should leave, now, before they kill each other over me. I grab a dress from my wardrobe and then run from the room, pulling it on as I do. I don’t even think about underwear or shoes; all I can think is everything is my fault.   
I cry out in shock as I reach the front door and I’m suddenly grabbed round the waist. I’m lifted off my feet and swung round until I’m sandwiched between two bodies. Very large, very male, bodies. I gasp as one of the Vergils grabs my hair and yanks my head back. One buries his face in my neck, nibbling lightly, and the other ravishes my mouth. I’m completely frozen in shock at the turn of events. 

“W…what?” I gasp as Vergil 2 pulls away from my mouth.

“Easy, Princess. When we realised we’d scared you off we figured we’d share you instead.” Vergil 1 whispers in my ear.

“W…what? Two…two of you?!” I squeak.

“Yes, Honey, two of us. Twice the fun.” Vergil 2 grins.

“But how? I mean, how does three of us work? I mean…” I mumble.

“You seem so unsure, Princess.” Vergil 1 chuckles.

“She seems almost innocent, doesn’t she?” Vergil 2 chuckles.

“Are you a virgin?!” Vergil 1 cries, freezing and spinning me round to face him.

I don’t look at him, just bite my lip and look at the floor. 

“Come on, Honey, answer Daddy’s question.” Vergil 2 says as he grabs my hair and yanks my head up.

I gasp as his words cause a rush of arousal to run through my body. It couldn’t be the ‘Daddy’ thing could it? Wouldn’t that be weird?

“Come on, be a good little girl and answer Daddy’s question.” Vergil 1 orders, making me whimper.

“D…don’t say that!” I gasp.

“What?” Vergil 2 whispers.

“Daddy? I can smell your arousal spike every time we say it so I know you like it. Are you unsure about whether you should like it?” Vergil 1 asks quietly.

“Aw you really are a virgin aren’t you?” Vergil 2 coos.

“Yes.” I whisper, closing my eyes in embarrassment.

“Relax. Daddy will show you how much fun this can be.” Vergil 1 says, making me whimper.

Vergil 2 picks me up bridal style and carries me to Vergil 1’s bedroom. I yelp as I’m dropped on the bed. They stand over me with twin smirks and strip off their clothes. They look identical in every way except the eyes. Just like Dante’s doppelganger Vergil 2 has red eyes permanently. I moan when I see them both naked for the first time. They seem so huge and so hard I honestly don’t know how I’m supposed to fit either of them into me, let alone both. 

“Don’t be scared, Honey, Daddy 1 and 2 will take care of you.” Vergil 2 smiles.

“If you want us to stop at any point just say blue.” Vergil 1 says.

“Why blue? Why not just no or stop?” I ask, confused.

“Because if you get overstimulated you’ll cry no or stop without actually meaning it.” Vergil 2 says gently.

“Oh, okay.” I say quietly.

“Are you okay with this? Do you trust us?” Vergil 1 asks.

“Y…yes.” I gasp.

“Then kneel on the end of the bed like a good little girl.” Vergil 1 demands.

I gasp and do as I’m told. I kneel on the end of the bed, facing out, and both Vergils come forwards. They grab a wrist each and raise them above my head. I gasp in shock as they place shackles on my wrists, tying me to the top of the four poster bed. I cry out as they rip my dress off my body.  
I feel my arousal begin to run down my thighs and I moan. Vergil one drops to his knees in front of me, pushing my legs open, and then sucks my clit into his mouth. I throw my head back with a cry at the strange feeling it causes to run through me. 

“Let Daddy hear how much you enjoy us.” Vergil 2 growls, grasping my hair and sucking my nipple into his mouth.

I scream for them both, pulling against the restraints as I squirm away from them. Vergil 1 pushes a finger into my pussy and I cry out, jerking backwards. Vergil 2 kisses up my body, up my neck to ravish my mouth. I begin to feel a strange sensation building in my stomach and I tense. It almost feels like I’m going to pee or something.

“Stop! There’s something wrong! Something weird!” I gasp, pulling away from Vergil 2.

Both Vergils freeze and look at me but then they carry on. Vergil 2 tortures my breasts whilst Vergil 1 continues at my pussy.

“Stop! Stop, please! This is wrong!” I cry, tears filling my eyes as the feeling in my stomach gets stronger.

“Relax, little girl. Trust us. Daddy’s looking after you.” Vergil 2 says gently, wiping away my tears.

I moan at his words but I’m still worried. This doesn’t feel normal. Suddenly Vergil 1 adds a second finger and the feeling explodes through my whole body. I scream as it crashes through my body and my vision disappears. I vaguely hear Vergil 1 growl as he begins to lick my slit hungrily. My whole body tenses and my head falls back. I can’t breathe or think. Everything disappears completely.

“Did you enjoy your first orgasm, little girl?” Vergil 2 grins when I blink my eyes open.

“I…I don’t know.” I whisper, dazed about everything.

“Do you want Daddy to make you feel it again?” Vergil 1 asks.

“Yes.” I moan.

Both Vergils chuckle and then stand up to release my wrists. They push me down onto my hands and knees on the bed and I wonder what they’ll do next. Vergil 2 kneels behind me and Vergil 1 growls.

“Why do you get to fuck her first?” Vergil 1 asks.

“Because you got to taste her first and I’m here.” Vergil 2 smirks.

“Fine.” Vergil 1 grumbles.

I gasp as Vergil 2 lines the tip of his cock up with my pussy. He leans over my body.

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you now? To stretch you on Daddy’s hard cock?” Vergil 2 whispers in my ear.

“Yes!” I cry.

He begins to push into me slowly. He takes it bit by bit, trying not to hurt me. Due to how wet I am and how aroused I still am it doesn’t hurt. There’s a slight burning sensation, like a friction burn, as he breaks my barrier but that’s all. I whimper as he finally sheathes himself inside me completely. He freezes like that and reaches round to rub my clit. I cry out and start trying to move myself up and down his cock and he growls. He grabs my hips and begins to thrust into me. I scream for him as he starts out slowly then begins to pound into me.  
Once Vergil 1 knows I’m feeling nothing but pleasure he moves in front of me, grabbing my hair and holding my head up. I feel his cock press against my mouth and I gasp. He uses the opportunity to push his dick past my partially open lips and into my mouth. I moan around him as I get to taste him for the first time. 

“That’s it, suck Daddy’s cock like the dirty little girl you are.” Vergil 1 groans.

I whimper around Vergil 1’s cock and hear Vergil 2 groan as my arousal causes my pussy to clench his shaft tighter. Vergil 1 begins to use his grip on my hair to push my head up and down his dick, groaning when I run my tongue over his tip.

“Your tight little cunt feels so good on Daddy’s cock, little girl.” Vergil 2 groans.

“Her mouth is heaven on Daddy’s dick.” Vergil 1 moans.

I whimper at their words and feel that strange sensation building again. This time I don’t fight it. 

“Agh! That’s it little girl, cum on Daddy’s cock! Cum for Daddy like the dirty little girl you are! Daddy wants to feel your hot little cunt milk him dry!” Vergil 2 grunts.

I scream around Vergil 1’s cock as I cum again. My arousal rushes through my body, making my vision flash with colours. My whole body tenses. I can feel my pussy clamp down on Vergil 2’s dick and he cums too, growling my name as he freezes with his cock buried deeply. As we’re coming back down and Vergil 2 pulls out of me, Vergil 1 cums with a groan. I pull my head away quickly, letting his cum dribble out of my mouth.

“Eurgh!” I gasp, gagging at the horrid taste.

I hear both Vergil’s chuckle and I glance up at Vergil 1.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp to him.

“Don’t worry, Princess, it takes practice to get used to the taste and even then you may never like it. I don’t mind.” Vergil 1 says, laying a gentle kiss on my lips.

I collapse on the bed in exhaustion, whimpering slightly at the pain in my pussy. Both Vergils manoeuvre me up to the pillows gently and then lay down on either side of me. I sigh in contentment as they both wrap their bodies around mine. I whimper again as I feel a small throb of pain from my broken barrier.

“Don’t worry you’ll feel better within a day.” Vergil 2 whispers lovingly, running his hand down my cheek.

“I’ll run you a nice bath in the morning which will help.” Vergil 1 says, nuzzling into my neck.

“When can we have sex again?” I blurt out, blushing when I realise what I just asked.

“Once your pain has gone.” Vergil 2 chuckles.

“When should that be?” I ask.

“In about ten minutes.” Vergil 2 grins as he slides between my legs and begins to lick along my slit.

“Oh!” I gasp, bucking my hips into his face.

“I’m not sure we’ll ever be able to stop having sex with you.” Vergil 1 whispers as he licks my neck.

As they begin to ravish my body again I can’t help thinking that that would be perfectly fine to me.


	78. Struggle All You Want (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Rapefic.
> 
> Written for- Anonyony. Hope you like it.

Struggle All You Want

 

I head back to Devil May Cry in a happy mood. I just picked up Dante’s pizza and ice cream from the diner and now I’m heading home. We’ve got a bit of a lull in devil activity so we’ve actually had a few days off. I’ve worked alongside Dante since he was a mercenary but only moved in about a month ago because my apartment was being sold by my landlord. I wasn’t sure at first if we’d be able to live together as housemates but it’s run pretty smoothly.   
I head into the shop and put Dante’s food on his desk. I don’t see or hear him anywhere. Strange, he knew I was getting him food. I pull my coat off and drape it on his desk. Just as I’m about to turn around someone grabs me from behind by the throat and waist. I cry out and struggle but the hand at my throat just squeezes tighter and the arm round my waist keeps me pinned to the person grabbing me.  
I gasp and manage to turn my head just enough to see that it’s Dante that’s grabbed me. I go limp, figuring it’s just a practice test. He does them every now and then to keep my skills up to par. I growl when he still doesn’t let me go. Suddenly I’m slammed face first into the desk and my breath whooshes out in a huge gasp. 

“Dante! What the fuck?!” I gasp when I get my breath back.

“Shut up!” He snarls.

I cry out when he rips my panties off and pushes my skirt up to my waist. I begin to struggle again but he grabs both my wrists in one hand and pins them behind my back, using his grip to keep me pressed to the table. He kicks my legs wide open and then grinds himself against my ass.

“Dante! Get off me!” I scream, still trying to struggle.

“I said shut up bitch! Struggle all you want it’s not gonna stop me.” He growls.

I gasp as he slides the fingers of his other hand along my slit. He pushes a finger into my pussy and I gasp.

“Stop! Dante, please!” I cry, tears streaming down my face.

“You’re all wet for me. I don’t think you really want me to stop.” He chuckles, adding a second finger.

I whimper as I feel arousal swirl in my stomach. I hate that he’s right, that there’s a part of me that does want him to continue. I moan as he curls his fingers, rubbing them against my sensitive spot. He growls and adds a third finger. I scream as he stretches me more and I feel my pussy gush for him. 

“That’s right bitch, scream for me. You can say no all you want but I know you want this! You’re a dirty little whore that wants me to fuck her! Aren’t you?” He whispers in my ear.

“Stop!” I sob.

He growls and removes his fingers. I sigh in relief and then shout as he throws me over his shoulder to carry me upstairs. I kick and hit and scream but he just ignores me. He carries me to his bed and drops me down on it. I try to scramble away but he grabs my ankle and drags me back, avoiding the kick I aim at him. He grabs my wrists as I try to hit at him. He drags me up so I’m kneeling on the end of the bed. I cry out as he locks first one wrist and then the other into shackles attached to both posts of his four poster bed.   
He slams his mouth down on mine and forces his tongue into my mouth. I can’t help the moan I make as he swirls his tongue around mine. He uses his demon claws to slice my clothes from my body and then he stands up to look at my bared body. I whimper and struggle against my bonds but I can’t get loose.   
Dante smirks at me and then drops down to his knees in front of me. I sob as he bites down on my clit, struggling to move away from him. He grips my hip with one hand and pushes a finger on his other hand into my ass, making me scream. I sob and beg but he ignores me as he fucks me on his tongue, lapping up my unwanted arousal, and his finger in my ass. I have tears streaming off my face but he doesn’t care.

“Please!” I beg.

“Please what? Please make you cum? I intend to, slut, don’t worry.” Dante smirks.

The truly humiliating thing is I’m not even sure what it was I begging for anymore. I can feel my climax swirling in my stomach and as he curls his tongue against my g-spot and adds a second finger to my ass I cum, screaming his name as my whole body quivers. My body tenses, back arching, as I scream his name and feel my pussy throb as he licks up my cum. I whimper and then cry out as he pushes a third finger into my ass before I even have a chance to come down from my climax.

“My whore tastes so good.” Dante moans when he finally pulls away.

I whimper when he removes his fingers and shiver when I think of what he’ll do next. He strips his clothes off and I squeeze my eyes shut.

“Look at me, bitch.” Dante hisses.

“No!” I cry.

He grabs my hair and yanks my head back sharply, forcing my eyes to open in pain and shock. A sob catches in my throat as he slams his mouth onto mine, forcing it open to him and I taste myself on his tongue. He pulls away with a smug grin and then crawls onto the bed behind me. I whimper as his hands run up the insides of my thighs. He kneels between my legs, lifting me up by my hips, then slams me down on his cock. I scream as his dick stretches my pussy even more. He growls as he begins to lift me up then drops me on his cock over and over again. 

“That’s it, scream for me whore. I want to feel you cum on my cock.” Dante growls in my ear.

“Dante stop this please!” I weep.

He snarls at me and then bites down on my shoulder with his demonic fangs, drawing blood. I scream and give in, going limp as he fucks me. He moves one hand to squeeze one of my breasts harshly and I whimper, closing my eyes. I feel a climax building again and tears stream down my face as I realise I’m about to give him exactly what he wants. I throw my head back as I scream when my orgasm crashes through me. 

“I’m going to fuck your ass and your mouth until I’m milked dry and you’re all used up. Then I’m going to do it all over again. You’re my whore now and I will do anything I want to you whenever I want to.” Dante whispers into my ear.

I scream again as I feel fear slide down my spine at his words. My climax becomes even stronger and my pussy clamps down on Dante’s cock. He thrusts up again, hitting even deeper than before, and then roars my name as he cums. I feel his cock pump into me, filling me to overflowing with his hot seed. When I begin to come back to myself I sag in the restraints and everything goes black.

 

 

I don’t know how much time has passed before I slowly blink my eyes open. I look up into Dante’s smiling face and stretch. His eyes rove my body as I arch my back up. I realise he’s moved me so I’m now laying on my back at the top of the bed and he’s wrapped his arm round my waist.

“How did you know?” I croak.

“Overheard you talking to a friend.” He shrugs bashfully.

I blink at him and he leans down to kiss me gently.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks.

“Oh yeah! Hi Dante, I’m attracted to you and want to be your lover but, you see, I have this issue. I can only get off if it seems like I’m being raped. That would’ve gone over brilliantly!” I laugh humourlessly.

“Babe, I’m a half devil. My tastes don’t exactly run to the norm.” He chuckles.

“But still.” I whisper, blushing and looking away from him.

“Babe, I love you. I will do anything it takes to make you happy, if you’ll have me. You get off on the idea of being raped and my devil half gets off on the idea of doing the raping. As long as you know I would NEVER do anything like that for real, I don’t care.” He says sincerely.

“You love me? You really mean all that?” I gasp.

“Yes you silly woman! Now answer me!” He chuckles.

“Of course I’ll have you, idiot! I love you too!” I squeal happily.

He wraps me in his arms and I wind mine round his neck. He kisses me over and over again as I squeal in joy.

“Fuck!” He cries suddenly.

“What?! What’s wrong?!” I gasp, panicking.

“My ice-cream’s probably melted now!” He cries, looking heartbroken.

I end up laughing until tears stream from my eyes.


	79. A Slave for You (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you keep your Master Dante happy or will you fail as his slave?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- AnimeluverLiz. Hope you like it.

A Slave for You

 

I quickly glance around Devil May Cry and sigh in relief. The place is spotless, the bed is made and there’s fresh pizza and ice cream on the desk. Everything is ready for Dante’s return from his latest job. I run the palms of my hands over my hips nervously. I have my hair in a ponytail as its Dante’s favourite style for me to have. I’m also wearing nothing but a plain white short chemise. As I hear his footprints on the steps outside I drop to my knees in the middle of the room, hands in my lap and eyes cast down at the ground.

“Mm, lovely.” Dante says as he steps inside.

I remain quiet and feel a shiver of arousal slide down my spine when I hear him lock the doors. He walks up to me and runs a hand over my head.

“What a good little slave. Food ready, place clean and she’s all ready for me to do anything I want to her. You will let me do ANYTHING, right?” He says quietly.

“Yes Master.” I reply demurely.

He chuckles and walks away. From the corner of my eyes I can see Dante take his coat, boots and shirt off. He places his weapons away and then I hear him sit at his desk. 

“Stand up.” He commands.

“Yes Master.” I say as I stand up straight, still looking at the ground.

“Strip.” He growls, causing me to shiver.

“Yes Master.” I reply, removing my chemise.

I stand there looking at the ground as he looks all over my naked body.

“Come here and feed me.” Dante growls.

“Yes Master.” I squeak, walking over to him.

I go to grab a piece of his pizza but he suddenly grabs me by the hips, lifting me up and making me straddle his lap. 

“Now you can feed me.” He smirks.

I fight the urge to grind myself on his erection and grab a slice of pizza, lifting it to his mouth so he can take a bite. He begins to run his hands over my body. Only just barely touching my skin, making me feel sensitive and needy. By the time he’s finished the pizza I feel like my flesh is on fire. 

“Now feed me the ice cream.” He growls.

“Yes Master.” I whimper.

I pick up the bowl of ice cream and turn back to him but before I can do anything Dante lifts me and lays me down on my back on his desk. I blink at him as he grabs the bowl of ice cream from me. I don’t understand what he’s doing but I don’t say anything. I bite my lip and watch him closely. I yelp as he suddenly pours the ice cream over my pussy and thighs, pushing my legs open wide as he does.

“Be a good slave and stay still so you can feed me nicely.” He grins.

“Yes Master.” I moan.

He leans down so he can slowly lap the ice cream up. He starts with my thighs, cleaning every single drop. I’m moaning and whimpering by the time my legs are clean but I manage to stay absolutely still. I cry out as he begins to lick up the ice cream from my mound, missing my actual pussy. When he’s satisfied that he’s got it all he grabs my knees, folding me up in half and burying his face in my pussy. I cry out and grab his hair as he laps my slit over and over again, licking up all the ice cream. I scream for him when he suddenly sticks his tongue into my ass, cleaning all the ice cream that ran down from the front. 

“You were such a good slave until you grabbed my hair.” Dante growls when he finally stands back up.

“I’m sorry Master.” I whimper.

“Not good enough.” He growls.

I cry out as he grabs my ponytail and drags me upstairs. I scramble along with him but find it hard to keep my footing. I yelp as he throws me down on the bed. He grabs my wrists and pins them behind my back, causing my front to sink into the mattress. I struggle as I hear him pull his belt from his trousers but he just chuckles.

“I thought you were a good slave?” Dante snarls.

“Yes Master. I’m sorry Master!” I whine.

“Too late.” He hisses.

I cry out as the belt slaps across my ass. Dante waits for a few seconds and then slaps it down again. He continues to do this until I know my body is covered in bruises and I have tears streaming down my face. I’m sobbing and begging him to stop but he doesn’t until he decides he’s finished. 

“Punishment is all done Slave. You were so good.” He whispers, releasing my wrists so he can wipe the tears from my eyes.

“Thank you Master.” I hiccup.

He gives me a couple of minutes to recover before grabbing my hips and putting me on my hands and knees. I moan as I feel the tip of his cock rub against my pussy, realising he’s undone his trousers. I cry out as he thrusts into my dripping cunt in one go, forcing me to stretch for him. He grips my hips and pounds into me, hitting deeply every time. I moan as my breasts slap against each other with every one of his thrusts.   
I scream as he leans over me, squeezing my breasts in his hands and biting down on my shoulder. I cry out as his teeth sink deep enough to draw blood. One of his hands runs down to rub my clit and I scream his name as I cum. As I cum he kneels back up and grips my hips again, pounding into me even harder than before. My arms give out from the pleasure and I fall down to the mattress. The only thing that keeps my hips up is Dante’s hands.   
I hear Dante cry my name and feel him cum inside me, making me moan at the hot sensation of his cum sticking to my walls. The world goes black as my climax crashes through my body and I sink down to the mattress. When I come back round Dante has moved me up the bed and wrapped his body around mine. I hum in satisfaction and he kisses the top of my head.

“That was unbelievable.” I giggle.

“So you enjoyed our first try at roleplay?” Dante asks quietly.

“I have to admit I wasn’t sure about the whole roman slave thing to begin with but it turned out to be so hot.” I reply happily.

“Good. Did I go too far?” Dante asks, fingers running over all the marks on my skin.

“Not at all, Baby.” I smile tiredly.

“That’s great.” He sighs relieved.

“I love you.” I whisper drowsily.

“I love you too.” He says back.

I close my eyes and drift to sleep as he runs his fingers down my side.


	80. Birthday Party Fun (Dante/Male Reader/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the guys going to do for your birthday?
> 
> Warning- Devil Form Sex.
> 
> Written for DarkAya4ever's birthday. Happy birthday and i hope you enjoy the story.

Birthday Party Fun

 

I carry the bag of weapons back to Devil May Cry, sweating in the heat. Bloody Dante and Vergil, why couldn’t they go and pick up their new weapons their selves? I finally reach the shop and place the bag on Dante’s desk. Dante and Vergil stand up and start going through the bag like kids at Christmas. I flop down on the sofa and help myself to Vergil’s beer. Vergil frowns at me but doesn’t say anything as he turns back to the weapons.  
I down the rest of Vergil’s beer while they go through the bag and then order a pizza. I pull my t-shirt off and use it to wipe the sweat from my abs. I may not look as good as Vergil or Dante but I’m not a bad looking guy by human standards. I hide a smile as I see both brother’s eyes look me over. 

“I’m gonna grab a shower. I’m all sweaty from the heat.” I say, standing up and heading upstairs.

“I’ll let you know when the pizza gets here!” Dante calls.

“Let me know if you want someone to wash your back!” Vergil growls.

I grin at him with a wink and then carry on upstairs. We’ve been in this little threesome for about a year now and I still find myself wondering when it’ll all blow up in my face. I figure Dante will decide he likes women more than men and Vergil will get bored at some point but so far it seems to be lasting. I have a shower and then decide to lay on the bed to air dry, hoping to cool down.  
I don’t know how long I fall asleep for but I suddenly wake up with male hands trailing over my body. I moan as I arch up into the hands. My eyes flutter open and I gasp as I see Dante kneeling over me. He smirks and leans down, pressing his mouth against mine as his hand cups my cock. I groan as he pumps it slowly, making it go hard.   
I run my hand down his body revelling in his muscles, and then pumping his huge dick in my hand. He growls and grabs my hair, pulling my head to the side so he can bite down on my neck. I cry out as he brands me and then my eyes fall on Vergil in the doorway. I groan at the thought that he’s watching. I turn back to Dante as I see his aura begin to glow. Fuck, he’s going to go into devil form.   
I hear a noise from the doorway and see Vergil stripping his clothes off. I whimper and then look back at Dante, gasping when I see he’s changed and I’m looking into his demonic eyes. He growls and pulls me up by my hair and then onto my hands and knees. I whimper as he pulls my mouth down his cock, burying it in my throat.   
I feel Vergil run his hands down my back before he slaps my ass, making me moan around Dante’s demonic shaft. Vergil slaps me over and over again as Dante uses his grip in my hair to move my mouth up and down his dick. They both continue until I have tears streaming down my face, my throat is raw from gagging and my ass is burning from Vergil’s handprints.   
Dante pulls out of my mouth and Vergil pushes a finger into my ass, making me arch with a cry. Vergil grabs my hair and pulls me up to my knees. Dante leans down and I cry out as he wraps his mouth carefully around my cock. He begins to bob his head up and down, carefully scraping his fangs along my shaft. I scream Dante’s name as he sucks my cock hard. Vergil pushes a second finger into my ass and I whimper, dropping my head back.  
Dante growls around my dick and I moan at the vibrations running through me. I involuntarily thrust into Dante’s mouth, moaning as his fang accidentally scratches my shaft enough to draw blood. Dante growls again at the taste of my blood and begins to suck even harder. My hands grasp his hair and Vergil adds a third finger to my ass, kissing along my neck and shoulder as he does.   
I whimper as Vergil begins to twist and turn his fingers whilst nibbling my neck. Dante nips the tip of my cock and I cry out. My head is spinning from arousal and all I can do is feel. I whimper as Dante pulls away from me. He grabs my head and pulls me back down so he can thrust into my mouth, hitting my throat. I choke and gag but he continues to fuck my mouth. He knows my limits, even when he’s in his devil form.   
Vergil removes his fingers and I whine around Dante’s dick. Vergil grabs my hips and pushes his cock into my ass, making me scream out around Dante’s cock. I shudder at how full I feel, stuffed from both ends by their shafts. They end up fucking me in a matching rhythm as the arousal swirls through my body.  
Dante is the first to cum, roaring my name as his seed pumps down my throat. I swallow every drop and then lick him clean until he shudders and pulls from my mouth. Dante changes back to his human form and gets on his hands and knees with his ass pressed against my erection. I groan and then grab him, pulling his ass cheeks apart and thrusting my cock into him in one go.  
Dante throws his head back with a cry as Vergil starts pounding into me again, making me pound into Dante. I used to worry about entering Dante before readying him but it wasn’t long before he made me realise that he likes it when I just fuck him and because of his devil half I don’t have to worry about damaging him.  
Vergil grabs my hair and yanks my head back, biting down on my neck. I scream as I cum, filling a writhing Dante with my seed as I cry both their names. A couple of thrusts later Vergil cums too, making me whimper as his hot seed clings to me. We all end up collapsing into a sweaty pile as we come back down. After a couple of minutes, we separate and I end up curled up between them both as they wrap an arm around me.

“Mmm, I might need to wake up like that more often.” I chuckle.


	81. Best Birthday Ever (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Dante sneaking around behind your back?
> 
>  
> 
> Written as a birthday story for Anonyony. Happy birthday and i hope you like it.

Best Birthday Ever

 

“Hey Dante...” I trail off as I walk into the shop and he hastily shoves something in his desk drawer.

“Hi Babe!” He grins.

“You realise I’ve seen you look at porn before, right?” I giggle.

“What? Oh! Uh, well, I thought you were…Vergil!” Dante stammers, looking nervous.

“Okay, that doesn’t seem suspicious at all.” I reply with a smile.

Dante looks away to hide a blush and my smile turns into a grin. He’s so adorable when he’s trying to get away with something. I decide to let it slide, after all he never does anything too bad. I know he’d never cheat so what have I got to worry about. I shake my head and put my shopping away.   
When I come back through Dante has moved to the sofa. He’s sitting on one end of it, upright but slouched down, legs wide open. I smirk at him and then walk over to drop to my knees between his legs. He smirks at me as I slide my hands up his thighs. I slide my hands over his crotch and lick my lips when I feel his cock twitch. I ever so slowly undo his trousers as he reclines back, staring at me hungrily.   
Once his trousers are undone I pull his cock out. I run my hand up his shaft once, making him groan. I slowly lick a swipe up his shaft from balls to tip and Dante growls. I look into his lust darkened eyes and then bite down on the head of his cock. He cries out and grabs my hair, twisting it around his hand. I moan as he pushes my mouth down his cock until it hits my throat.   
I gag as he stays buried there until he eventually lets me move back up. He takes over, using his grip to move my head up and down his dick. He makes me fuck him with my mouth until my throat is raw from gagging and I have tears running down my face. He growls and his cock twitches just before he cums down my throat. I choke slightly and then swallow every last drop of his cum, licking him clean afterwards.  
When he’s finished he gently lifts me on to his lap so I can curl into his chest. He wipes away my tears and then gently kisses me on the lips. I hum contentedly and then curl my head under his chin. Dante runs his hand up and down my back comfortingly.

“How did I get lucky enough to find you?” He asks softly.

“You saved me from a stalker.” I reply, kissing him on the cheek.

“Oh yeah.” He smiles.

“I love you.” I say, looking into his eyes.

“I love you too.” He replies.

He suddenly stands up with me cradled in his arms. He carries me to the stairs and I laugh.

“Isn’t Vergil due to drop in?” I giggle.

“So? Let him hear, Hell, let him watch for all I care!” Dante chuckles, carrying me to the bedroom.

 

 

A few days later and my curiosity is peaked. Now it’s not only Dante that’s acting suspiciously, it’s all of them. Trish avoids me. Lady keeps grinning at me but saying there’s no reason. Vergil and Dante are both jumpy. Nero keeps blushing and refusing to make eye contact and every time Patty turns up one of the others pulls her away again.  
I don’t want to be one of those jealous girlfriends who goes through their boyfriend’s stuff but I want to know what’s going on. I go through Dante’s desk but don’t find anything except his magazine’s. Same with his office. I’m left standing in the middle of Devil May Cry, looking around completely lost as to what I should do now. I’ve looked everywhere I can think off but there’s nothing.  
I growl in frustration and flop down on the sofa, pulling my skirt down as it rides up. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I don’t bother to react when I hear Dante enter the shop. I know it’s him because he walks louder than Vergil but quieter than Nero.   
I hum happily when he drops to his knees between my legs, pushing them open so there’s room, and lays his head on my stomach with his arms around my waist. I place one of my hands on his head and stroke my fingers through his hair. Moments like this are just perfection. I sigh in contentment when he slides my top up slightly and nips my stomach. I wriggle as he begins to kiss and lick around my navel.  
I tighten my hand in his hair slightly as I feel his hands slide my skirt up my thighs. I moan as he begins to kiss up the inside of my thighs. He bites down on my panty clad mound and I cry out, lifting my hips. He chuckles and pulls my panties to the side so he can lick along my slit, making me whimper. He pushes a finger into my core and I moan, bucking my hips up. He sucks my clit into his mouth and I cry out, eyes opening wide.  
I moan and grind my pussy against his face, making him growl. I hear a tearing noise and realise he’s ripped the gusset of my panties. Just as I feel my climax reaching its peak the doors open and Vergil walks in. I yelp and jump away from Dante’s mouth, pulling my skirt back down.

“Dammit, Bro!” Dante cried, wiping my juices from his mouth as he glared at Vergil.

“Maybe you should learn to lock the doors then.” Vergil shrugs, heading to the desk.

“I’m gonna grab a shower.” I mumble, blushing.

“Good idea!” Dante cries, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

“Dante!” I squeal.

“Look after the shop, Bro!” Dante cries, heading up the stairs.

I giggle as I hear Vergil grumble.

 

 

A few days later I’m heading back to the shop. I was invited out to the bar by Nero but he never showed up so I headed home. When I walk into the shop I freeze. I gasp, looking around. The place is trashed but that isn’t what catches my eye. It’s the things that are strewn around the room that do. There’s a banner that has one end ripped that reads Happy Birthday! There’s birthday cake splattered everywhere. There’s party food all over the floor and broken bottles of all my favourite drinks all over the place. The sofa is covered in presents and Patty, who looks like she was taking cover there. Everyone is here. Dante looks like his full of despair. Vergil, Trish, Lady and Nero look dishevelled and pissed. Patty and Kyrie are hiding by the presents.

“We’re going to head off.” Vergil says, pulling everyone out except Dante.

“What happened?” I ask Dante gently.

“Fucking devils ruined everything!” Dante cries.

“What?”

“I’ve been planning your birthday party for weeks, we all have! I wanted to make it special but devils attacked us.” He says sadly.

“Oh Dante, that’s so sweet.” I cry, wrapping my arms around his neck in happiness.

“But it’s all ruined!” He whines.

“But you still did all this for me.” I smile.

“I love you.” He shrugs.

“Come on.” I say, pulling him by the hand.

“Where?” He asks.

“Upstairs. I want to thank you.” I smile.

He grins and snags a small present on our way past. I lead him up to the bedroom and kiss him sweetly. I undress him and then undress myself. When I bend over in front of him to pull my knickers off Dante growls and I find myself being pushed onto the bed. He flips me over and pins my wrists by my head. I gasp and raise my hips up to rub against him. I wrap my legs around his waist and he doesn’t even hesitate to thrust his cock into me.  
I scream at the pain his thrust causes due to me being dry and unprepared for him. He growls and I can see his eyes are red. He has fangs and his claws are digging into my wrists. He must have been more upset about my party being ruined than I thought.   
He begins to pound into me and I cry out. I love it when he’s like this. I love feeling like he’s claiming me, using me. I look into his eyes as he fucks me, feeling him hitting the deepest part of me. I know I won’t be walking properly for a few days but I don’t care. I want him, need him.   
Dante leans down and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth and I arch, crying his name. He suddenly bites down, drawing blood, making me scream his name and begin to thrash my head from side to side as the pleasure becomes too much. I can feel the arousal building as I rush towards my climax.  
He leans back up and continues to fuck me hard and rough. I meet him thrust for thrust and he groans my name. I tighten my pussy around his cock and he cries out. He begins to move faster and I scream his name as I cum. My body explodes with pleasure as my orgasm goes through me. My eyes close as I see flashes of colours. I scream until my voice gives out. My whole body tenses up as I arch into him.   
A couple more thrusts and Dante roars my name as he cums too. I moan as I feel his hot seed coating my core. He tenses his body and freezes as his cock twitches inside me. He groans when he finishes collapsing to his elbows above me. He releases my wrists and I wind my hands into his hair.  
Once we can move again he crawls off me and walks over to his clothes. He grabs the present from earlier and then turns to me, looking suddenly nervous. He drops to one knee and I sit up, wondering what he’s doing. He hands me the present and I open it, gasping when I see it’s a ring box. I look at him with wide eyes.

“Open it.” He whispers shakily.

I do as he says and see a ring inside. It’s white gold and it has a blood red ruby in it. I glance up at him and he smiles at me worriedly.

“You are the best thing that’s EVER happened to me. You walk into a room and the whole place lights up. If I’m sad, you make me happy. If I’m worried, you can ease my stress. I don’t EVER want to lose you. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me? Even though I did screw up your birthday.” He finishes with a wince.

I open and close my mouth in shock and then launch myself into his arms. He cries out as he tries to stop us from falling. I slam my mouth onto his and kiss him hungrily. He moans into my mouth and we stay that way until I have to pull away for air.

“Is that a yes?” He gasps.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” I cry in joy.

He grins at me and gently places the ring on my finger. I can’t stop staring at the ring in awe.

“I’m sorry about your birthday, by the way.” He says.

“Don’t apologise. It’s been the best birthday ever!” I squeal.

He chuckles and lifts me up so we can curl up together on the bed. I fall asleep knowing that the rest of my life is going to be brilliant. At least now I know why he was acting so weird for weeks.


	82. Demonic Love (Vergil/Demon OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui is a simple demon guy just raising his son, it's not his fault that Mundus is the Father of the child.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- DarkAya4ever. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of Kamui belongs to DarkAya4ever.

Demonic Love

 

Kamui walks into his apartment with a smile as he looks through the bag he’s carrying. He’s got some new toys for his son and he can’t wait for the look on his son’s face when he sees them. It’s been rough, getting to this point but Kamui is happy at where they are now. He never thought he would enjoy living in the human world but he does. His son knows he can’t tell the humans that his Dad actually gave birth to him. Kamui has a wonderful job, just running a club, but it’s a good one. He has a nice apartment and his son is safe from Mundus’ minions.  
Kamui drops his shopping off and then gets ready to pick up his son. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and freezes for a second. Looking at his reflection. He’s tall, lithe with brown shaggy hair. He has an eye patch on his left eye and the other eye is red but he hides that under a brown contact lens. He hides his red and black wings under baggy tops and the humans never seem to realise, just like they never realise he’s half vampire and half succubus.  
He shakes himself from his reverie and heads out. He picks his seven-year-old son up from school and takes him home. He gives his son the toys and then makes dinner. Kamui serves it up and they sit at the dining table together.

“So, how was your day?” Kamui asks his son.

“It was so cool, Dad! I met a new kid at school called Nero. He’s so cool! He wears a cast on his arm so I thought he was injured but it turns out he’s a half devil and his arm is a demonic one!” His son says cheerfully.

“Really? Did he seem to know who you were?” Kamui asks worriedly.

“Nope but he’s nice. A bigger kid tried to push me over and Nero stopped him! I like Nero, he’s my new friend.” Kamui’s son grins.

“That’s great. I’m glad you have a non-human friend now.” Kamui smiles.

They finish their meals and then Kamui tucks his son into bed. He kisses him on the forehead and then cleans up the apartment. When he’s done, Kamui goes to bed.

 

 

KAMUI’S POV

The next morning, I take my son to school. On the way he asks if I can pick up his favourite meal for dinner as it’s my day off and I say yes. I drop him off and head to the store. As I walk I feel a tingle go down my spine and realise that someone’s following me. I glance around but I can’t see anything so I head to an alley. I enter the alley and walk to the end of it, out of sight of the street.

“Come on then, you coward, show yourself!” I yell, facing the opening of the alley.

I frown as an attractive demon with white hair, ice blue eyes and a blue coat comes into the alley. He pulls a demon sword and I allow my fangs and claws to grow, feeling my power rush through me. He comes towards me and I dodge his first attack. 

“Who are you?” I growl at him.

“Vergil, son of Sparda and Father of Nero. What is Mundus’ whore and child doing here?! Are you after my son?!” He cries, swinging his sword at me. 

“You bastard! I am no whore!” I scream at him, feeling rage engulf me.

I rush at him and he dashes out of the way. I begin to swing my claws at him in a frenzy whilst also dodging his sword swings. 

“Daddy!” I hear from the entrance to the alley.

Vergil and I both swing round to the voice and I gasp as I see my son there. Vergil dashes at him and I cry out, running as fast as I can. I land on my knees facing my son and then gasp as I feel a blade slide home in my back. 

“Run!” I gasp to my son.

My body fades and I collapse to the ground. The last thing I see is my son staring at me with tears streaming down his face. I’m sorry my son, so sorry. My hearing begins to fade when I suddenly feel something dripping onto my lips. I lick them and taste blood. On reflex my mouth follows the trail of blood until I reach the source, gulping at it greedily. When I’ve drunk my full I drop my head back to the ground and lose consciousness.

 

 

My eyes slowly blink open and I find myself in a strange bed in a strange bedroom. I sit up panicking, memories crowding my mind. Then I remember my son and I fight the wail of sorrow from coming out of my throat. I get up carefully, glad to see that I’m fully dressed. I head to the door and then to the stairs as I hear children laughing. I lean over the bannister and gasp when I see my son playing with a white haired boy that must be Nero. I race down and scoop my son into my arms in joy but then freeze when I spot Vergil, now in a red coat, sitting at a large desk. 

“Hey, glad your awake. I’m Vergil’s brother, Dante.” The guy at the desk says.

“Why are we here?” I growl.

“So you could recover.” Dante shrugs.

“Why bother? Your brother seemed pretty certain about killing us before.” I say carefully.

“How about we take this discussion away from innocent ears?” Dante says, gesturing towards the two boys that are staring at us worriedly.

I look down at the children and smile reassuringly. I nod at Dante and he leads me to an office that’s cluttered with stuff. We face each other and I prepare for an attack but Dante just sits down on his chair and looks at me.

“What happened? I thought I was dead.” I say after a minute.

“I don’t know. I turned up at the alley with Nero, who had decided to run after his new friend, and found Vergil standing over your body with the same look he had on his face when our Mother died protecting us as kids. Before I even knew what was happening Vergil was feeding you his blood. When you were done he told me to look after you and the kids and then he left.” Dante explains.

“He attacked me for no reason!” I growl.

“You have Mundus’ child!” Dante cries.

“That’s no reason to kill me! I will never let anyone take him back there!” I snarl.

“And we’ll kill anyone who tries to kill us or Nero on that bastard’s orders!” Dante snarls at me.

“Why would anyone care about you?” I growl in frustration.

“Our Father was Sparda.” Dante shrugs.

“Oh.” I say quietly, realising why they were so quick to judge me.

“So what was your plan? Take Nero to lure us into a trap?” Dante asks.

“No. Look, all I want is to raise my son happily and safely in the human world, out of Mundus’ clutches.” I sigh.

“And I’m just supposed to believe that?” Dante says, raising an eyebrow.

“Centuries ago I stood with Sparda against Mundus’ tyranny. I was captured by Mundus’ soldiers and Mundus made me…he made me…his sex slave. Just under eight years ago I realised I was pregnant so I found a way to escape. I didn’t care if I was killed trying to escape, I knew there was no way I could give Mundus an heir. By the time I got to the human realm it was too late to terminate the pregnancy so I planned on killing the child when it was born. Then he was born and the bond of love I felt for him was overwhelming. I still planned to kill him but then he cried! Not just the noise of crying but the tears too, making me realised he was different…” I trail off for breath.

“Devils never cry.” Dante mutters with a nod.

“Exactly! I decided to raise him in the human world, to protect him from Mundus and his minions. I had no idea Sparda’s descendants were here.” I state.

“It’s nice to make new friends.” Dante says, standing up and slapping me on the shoulder.

 

 

Five days later and I’m taking my son to Devil May Cry for a sleep over. I wasn’t sure at first but my son begged me to let him go and Dante assured me that Vergil wouldn’t be there. I’m glad about that, I’m still pissed at Vergil’s ‘whore’ comment. I drop my son off and give him a kiss. He seems so happy and I’m actually glad the Sparda family came into my life again.  
Once I’ve dropped my son off and made sure he’s happy, I head to the club that I own. I sigh in relief when I get to my office and I can remove the brown contact lens and let my wings stretch out. When I bought the bar I made it a ‘devil themed’ club which means I don’t have to hide my ‘abnormalities’.  
I head down to the main floor and spot an attractive guy at the bar. I could definitely have some fun with him. I roll my eyes at his cheesy plastic red devil horns but decide to have some fun with him anyway. 

“Hi.” I smile.

“Oh are you a horny devil too?” The guy asks.

Yeah because that isn’t the millionth time I’ve heard that. As I turn away to hide my reaction I spot Vergil at the other end of the bar. I glare at him. He’s come in here every damn night since giving me his blood and all he does is stare at me. I decide to ignore him and I go back to flirting with the human. It’s not long before we’re ready to head off somewhere private. Just as we stand up Vergil appears, glaring at the human until he scurries off in fear.

“What the fuck?!” I cry at Vergil.

“It’s not my fault he left.” Vergil shrugs with a smirk.

“Fuck you!” I growl, heading back to my office.

I burst into my office and as I slam my door behind me, Vergil barges in. I growl and stride away from him. I ignore him as he closes and locks the door. I swing round to glare at him.

“Why are you doing this to me?!” I cry.

“Doing what?” Vergil asks quietly.

“Following me! Stopping me from getting laid! I mean, you call me a whore, try to kill my son, try to kill me and now you’re stalking me?!” I shout.

“For someone who claims he’s not a whore, you definitely like to act as one.” Vergil states calmly.

“You son of a bitch!” I scream, dashing at him to slash my claws across his chest.

I gasp as I find myself pinned with my back to the door with Vergil’s hand round my throat. I gasp and suddenly his mouth crashes on mine. I moan as he ravishes my mouth, allowing my fangs to scratch his tongue. I whimper at the taste of his blood. He growls and both his hands go to my shirt, ripping it open. I pull away from him with a cry, pushing him away angrily.

“I am not a whore!” I scream.

“I know! That’s why I love you!” Vergil screams.

“W…what?” I gasp.

“I love you.” Vergil whispers.

I launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around him. We kiss each other hungrily, claws shredding each other’s clothes. The only items either of us are careful with is Vergil’s coat, amulet and sword. When we’re both naked I push him against the wall, hard enough to crack it. He grunts and looks at me, eyes going red as his fangs grow too.   
I drop to my knees in front of him and cup his testicles. He groans and closes his eyes, dropping his head back. I take that moment of distraction to suck his cock into my mouth. His eyes fly open as he cries out in shock. I smirk around his dick at him and he grabs my hair roughly. I moan as he begins to force my head up and down, mouth bobbing on his shaft. I moan at his taste and he moves my head faster.   
He pushes my head down until I gag on his cock and holds me there for a few seconds before he releases me again. I knew he’d be a dominant one but I didn’t expect to trust him enough to give myself over to him. I do though. I go completely submissive and allow him to do anything he wants. For some reason I just truly know he’ll stop if I asked him to. He continues to push me down so his cock buries into my throat until he cums with a groan of my name. I swallow every drop of cum he gives me and then lick him clean.

“You taste good.” I smirk, licking my lips.

“Your mouth feels good.” Vergil replies breathlessly.

Vergil pulls me up by my hair and then pushes me down on my desk. I gasp as my back hits the desk and Vergil stands between my legs. I scream as he thrusts his cock into my ass without any warm up and fuck I like it! He begins to pound into me whilst also wanking my dick. I end up writhing and moaning as my claws dig into my desk.   
His hand moves faster as he pounds into me harder and I scream his name as I cum, sticky seed pumping over my stomach. My body tenses as the pleasure rushes through me and my wings expand out over my desk. When my orgasm recedes, Vergil lifts me up with his cock still buried deep, sitting on my chair and pressing my face into his neck. 

“Drink.” He whispers in my hair as he lifts me up and down his shaft.

I can’t resist. I snap my fangs into his neck, his cry engulfed by the rush of blood. I moan at the taste of him, gulping it down hungrily. My claws slice into his chest as my wings wrap round us both. His hands dig into my hips and he continues to lift and drop me on his cock. I feel myself get hard again at the rush from his blood, moaning as my cock rubs between our enclosed bodies.  
He cums again, roaring my name and causing my own orgasm as his climax tinges his blood with a wonderful taste. I pull my fangs out of his neck as I scream his name. When we’re both spent we collapse against each other, panting for air. My wings gently flap, coating us in a cooling breeze.   
After a few minutes I stand up and lead Vergil to my private shower attached to my office. We clean up in silence and I lend him some of my clothes. They don’t quite fit him but I feel a rush at the sight of him wearing MY clothes. Mine! I find myself grabbing Vergil by the back of the neck and turning him round so I can kiss him roughly.

“Mine.” I growl.

“Mine.” Vergil growls back, grabbing my throat possessively.

“I think I love you too.” I whisper.

“I can wait for you to be sure.” Vergil whispers, kissing me gently.

The parent of Mundus’ child and a son of Sparda, who would’ve thought?


	83. Apocalyptic Safety (Dante's Version) (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante's Version of Apocalyptic Safety. Set in The Walking Dead world.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Kat. Hope you like it.

Apocalyptic Safety (Dante’s Version)

 

Keep going! I have to keep going! A walker comes close and I stab it in the head. I continue to run down the road but I can feel my energy reserves lagging. No sleep and barely any food for months are taking their toll. My vision keeps swimming and I know I’m going to black out soon but I refuse to give up.   
The world ended months ago when walkers suddenly started to pop up. I have made a good job of staying alive so far even though I was on my own but I screwed up royally today. I was walking through a forest when I saw a herd of walkers so I veered off towards a road. The only problem was, when I reached the road there was a huge herd there too. I was soon surrounded and now I’m trying to find a way out.   
Another walker gets close and I stab it in the head but this time I trip as it goes down and end up landing on my side, winded and too exhausted to get up again. My vision begins to fade and the only thing I can think is that at least I’ll be unconscious when they eat me.  
Suddenly I hear gunshots nearby. Idiots! Whoever they are they’ll draw the whole herd towards them. Just as my eyes begin to close a guy in a red coat jumps between me and the herd. He shoots twin guns and then hacks them with a sword. I try desperately to get up, to help him, but I just can’t.

“Leave me. Go!” I croak.

“Sorry, Babe. I just wouldn’t feel right leaving such a beautiful woman to get eaten.” The guy says, flashing me a cocky smile.

I gasp as I see a walker bite into his arm. He looks completely unconcerned and kills the walker. That’s the last thing I see before the world goes black.

 

 

I groan as I wake up in a warm bed. I look around blearily, trying to figure out what the hell happened. I sit up slowly as the world tilts. The door to the bedroom opens and the guy in red that saved me walks in. I gasp and try to move away from him and he raises an eyebrow at me.

“You shouldn’t move around too much until you’ve eaten.” He says with a smirk, lifting up a tray of food.

“Y…you were bitten!” I gasp.

“I’m fine.” He smiles, placing the tray on the bed next to me.

“No! You’re going to turn!” I cry, trying to scamper out of the bed whilst my head swims.

“No I’m not.” He shrugs.

“Everyone turns!” I scream, standing woozily.

“Look, sit down or you’ll fall down. You need to eat or you’ll die.” He says, face going serious.

“I’m not…going to…stay with…someone who’s…gonna turn.” I gasp out.

“I’m not going to turn!” He snaps, grabbing my arms.

“Everyone does.” I say breathlessly as the world spins even more.

He gently lowers me down on the bed and pulls the tray closer to me.

“Eat and when you’re okay I’ll explain everything. I swear!” He says.

“But...”

“No buts! I haven’t turned so you have nothing to worry about. Eat your food.” He says calmly.

“Is this pizza, ice cream and soda?” I squeak, looking at the tray.

“Yep. We’re in a pizza store.” He grins.

“What?” I gasp in disbelieve.

“Took me a while to learn how to make the pizza and ice cream because I’d always just ordered them before but I think I’m okay at them now.” He grins.

I gingerly pick up the pizza and take a small bite. I moan in bliss as the flavour hits my tongue.

“Holy shit this is so good!” I cry delightedly, scoffing all the food down.

He grins happily and I don’t even feel ashamed at how much of a pig I’m being. Once all the food and drink is gone I feel a lot better. My stomach aches slightly at the fullness of it for the first time in ages but my head is clear again. I look at the guy and smile.

“What’s your name?” I ask.

“Dante.” He smirks.

“So, are you going to explain how you’re not turning?” I ask after telling him my name.

“It’s going to be hard to believe.” He says slowly.

“Zombies started walking the Earth and the world ended. I’m not sure there’s anything unbelievable left.” I chuckle.

“Remember you said that.” He smirks.

Suddenly his appearance changes. I scream as I see a demon suddenly standing there. I scramble over to the opposite side of the bed from him. I squeal as I fall off the bed and land on the floor hard. He walks round the bed towards me and kneels down in front of me, turning back into a human.

“W…what are you?” I gasp.

“Half devil, half human.” He says quietly.

“So you’re immune to the walkers and the virus?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“Why did you save me?”

“Because you were about to die. You needed help, so I helped.” He shrugs.

“So, you’re not evil? You’re not going to eat me or worse?” I ask.

“No I’m not evil. I’m not going to kill you and, Babe, the only way I’d eat you is in a very enjoyable way and only if you said yes.” He smirks.

I giggle at the way he acts. 

“Do you want me to leave?” I ask.

“No…but I’ll let you leave if you want.” He says quietly.

“I want to stay…for now at least.” I smile.

“Good. Then how about you get up off your ass?” He grins.

I laugh as he pulls me up to standing. Looks like I might survive this apocalypse after all.

 

 

A few months later and we’ve settled into a rhythm. We go hunting and looting together, with Dante trusting me to protect myself but always ready to help me if I need it. I actually feel safer now than I did before the apocalypse. I’ve also fallen for Dante. I love him with all my heart but, even though he’s always flirting, I haven’t made a move on him. If we ever sleep together I want it to be because he loves me too not just because I’m possibly the last female alive.   
Today Dante is heading out on his own. There’s a department store that we found. It looks like it’s still full of supplies but that’s because it’s also full of walkers. On his own Dante can survive it but I can’t, there’s too many of them. This means that I’m staying home on my own whilst Dante goes for the supplies.

“I’ll be back soon.” Dante reassures me.

“Just be careful, okay?” I say, worriedly.

“I will be. You, stay here, lock the doors and don’t let anyone in until I get back. Okay?” Dante demands.

“Okay.” I nod.

He looks at me, almost longingly, and then leaves. I lock the doors behind him and then start pacing. After about half an hour I get tired out and sit in Dante’s chair. After a little while I hear a noise outside. I look out one of the windows and gasp when I see a kid walking around out there. I watch for a couple of minutes but then decide to go out there when I’m sure she’s still human.

“Hi.” I say gently as I walk up to her.

She startles and I kneel down, holding my hands out.

“It’s okay. I’m normal.” I smile reassuringly.

She just blinks at me. She must only be about six or seven years old. Just as I go to move closer to her something hits me in the back of the head and the world goes black.

 

 

I groan as my eyes open slowly. I blink as the world rights itself. I try to stretch my sore muscles but I realise I’m tied down. I begin to struggle against the bonds and hear men chuckle. I look around in panic and see that I’m tied to a smallish tree and surrounded by five men. They all have huge grins and are looking at me like I’m a juicy steak. I look from one to the other and feel terror grip my heart.

“Oh look boys, our new toy is awake.” One says.

“Let me go!” I gasp.

“No.” Another one says. 

“We’re gonna use you up and then make you into a nice meal.” Another one grins.

“Me first.” The biggest of them says, undoing his trousers and stepping closer to me.

The first one begins to untie my ropes and I start trying to fight. The one that’s just untied me from the tree ties my wrists behind my back as I scream and kick. 

“Shut up you stupid bitch! You’ll draw the walkers!” The big guy snaps, backhanding me across the face.

“Fuck you!” I shout back.

His face twists in rage and I gasp as he wraps his hands around my throat. He pushes me on my back and straddles my waist, hand squeezing my throat harder. I gasp for air as I try to writhe away from him. I can’t move and my vision starts getting black spots. Just as I feel my consciousness slipping away the guy is ripped from me with a demonic roar. I gasp in a breath and wince at the pain in my throat.  
I blink my eyes and look around just in time to see Dante ripping the guys apart. I cough and choke, gasping in pain each time. Once the last guy is dead, Dante turns back into his human form and walks over to me angrily. He grabs me by the top of my arms and looks me over, eyes squinting at the bruises I can feel forming on my neck. 

“Why did you leave the fucking building?!” Dante shouts, shaking me slightly.

“Kid.” I croak.

He freezes and a sad look crosses his face. He sighs and turns his face away from me.

“What?” I ask, dread clutching my heart.

“She was turned when I got here.” He sighs sadly.

“But she was fine…” I trail off, wincing at the pain of my throat.

“I’m sorry.” He sighs.

I just nod at him and he rips the rope from my wrists. I rub my sore wrists and he scowls. I drop my head, looking at my feet, when a wave of dizziness hits me. I fall to the ground but Dante catches me before I hit the ground. 

“Sh, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe now and I swear I’ll never let anything happen to you again.” Dante says, wrapping his arms around me and rocking me back and forth.

I realise I have tears streaming down my face and I begin to sob, coughing slightly as my throat scratches. Dante picks me up bridal style and carries me all the way home. He lays me on my bed gently and then goes to leave.

“Don’t go!” I cry, grabbing his arm.

“Okay, okay.” He says gently.

He lays next to me and I curl into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

“So you’re not scared of me?” He whispers.

“No, why would I be?” I ask, keeping my face in his chest.

“Because of what I did to those…men.” He growls at the end.

“They deserved it.” I shrug, closing my eyes sleepily.

“But I…” He starts.

“I love you, dumbass, I could never be scared of you.” I mumble as sleep claims me.

 

 

The next morning, I wake up with a sigh. I’m lovely and warm and it takes me a few seconds to realise why. I’m still wrapped in Dante’s arms. He’s on his back and I’m lying with my head on his chest and one of my legs between his. I close my eyes contentedly until my last sentence to him comes back to me. My eyes fly wide open as my heart pounds in panic. I can’t believe I told him! I never meant to tell him! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I can’t believe this! I’ve ruined everything! I feel tears prick my eyes and then Dante shifts slightly.

“I love you, too, so stop panicking. I’m trying to sleep.” He chuckles, running a hand over my hair.

“You do?” I gasp, looking up at him.

“Don’t do that.” He groans.

“What?” I ask.

“Look at me with that vulnerable and cute look on your face!” He moans.

“Huh?” 

He makes a sound of pain and then grabs my head, pulling me up so he can kiss me. I moan when he pushes his tongue past my lips. We lose ourselves in the kiss, tongues tangling as we moan. Dante moves us so we’re both laying on our sides, facing each other. He grabs my hair in one hand and uses the other hand to grab my ass and then slide down my thigh, pulling my leg over his hip as he does. Our kiss doesn’t break at all until we need air. We pull away from each other gasping and all I can do is stare at him in wonder. 

“Dammit, that look again.” He growls.

I open my mouth to ask what he means but his mouth lands back on mine. I moan as he ravishes me, giving me no chance to reciprocate. I grab his shirt in both of my hands, that were pressed against his chest, and rip his shirt open. I moan as I feel along his muscles. He growls and I feel his hands grab the bottom of my top, making me sit up so he can pull my top over my head. He groans as he sees my top half bared to him.  
He kneels up in front of me and I push his shirt off his shoulders. I begin to undo his trousers but he groans and pushes me down on my back. I gasp as he grabs the waistband of my trousers and yanks them off me. His eyes rake over every inch of my skin, making me blush, and then he growls. I gasp as his eyes go red and I can see he has fangs and claws. I bite my lip as I look at him too. He is well muscled and lean and he seems so big as he kneels above me, letting his devil half show. I feel my pussy dripping and arousal curl in my stomach.   
I moan as he gently scrapes his claws down from my collarbone, over my breasts, to my hips. He licks his fangs and I whimper, hips rising off the mattress. He growls again and inhales deeply. I whine as I realise he can smell my arousal. I can’t take the need anymore. I run my hands over my stomach, bringing one up to tease one of my nipples and the other hand down to slowly stroke my clit.   
I close my eyes and arch with a moan as I move my hand over my clit just a little faster. Dante makes a noise almost like a cross between a purr and a growl. I open my eyes to make eye contact with him and gasp at the hungry look in his eyes. He looks at my eyes, then at my hand on my breast and then at the hand on my clit, making the noise over and over again. I figure I’ve teased him enough and pull my hands away from my body.

“Don’t stop!” Dante commands.

“Dante!” I moan at his tone, a shiver running through my body.

“Master! I’m your Master and you will do anything I tell you to.” He says sternly.

“Yes Master!” I gasp.

I place my hands back where they were and continue, crying out at the sensations. 

“Push two fingers into your pussy. You can do it, trust me, your cunt is wet enough.” He demands.

I whimper but do as he says, moaning as my fingers easily slide deep. My breathing speeds up as my arousal builds. I moan and writhe until my orgasm crashes down on me, making me scream Dante’s name as my eyes squeeze closed. I don’t even have a chance to come back down before my wrists are pinned by the side of my head and Dante is over me on his hands and knees. I moan as he leans down and sucks my arousal off my fingers.   
I wrap my legs around his hips and try to pull him down but he won’t let me. I whine and he smirks, leaning down to kiss along my jaw. He kisses down to my neck and then pulls back with a look of rage on his face. He releases one of my wrists so he can run a finger along my neck.

“I should have killed them slower.” He growls.

“You saved me.” I say.

I reach up and grab his hair, pulling him down to kiss him sweetly. It isn’t long before the kiss turns passionate and ravenous. He pins my other hand down again and then thrusts into me suddenly, making me throw my head back and scream. He growls into my ear and then begins to fuck me. It’s hard and rough and I love it. I turn my head so I can bite down on Dante’s neck and he groans.

“Now you’re mine.” I groan as he hits me deeper than before.

“Fuck!” He cries.

He flashes his fangs at me and I whimper.

“I want to make you mine.” He growls.

“Do it!” I cry, turning my head.

He cries out and begins to thrust even faster. I scream as I cum for him, feeling my pussy clamp around his cock. My eyes close as my vision goes black. My whole body tenses up and I can feel my cum running down my ass crack onto the mattress. Just as I hit the very peak of my climax Dante bites down on my shoulder, driving his fangs deep into the skin, drawing blood but not causing damage.  
I scream again and he growls, causing vibrations to run through my body. A couple more thrusts and Dante cums too, his body going stiff as his dick pumps its seed into me. He fills my cunt, overflowing it so his juices blend with mine. He pulls away from my shoulder and I kiss him, moaning at the taste of my blood coating his mouth.   
Dante grunts and collapses onto me. We stay that way for what feels like hours, just panting for breath as the sweat dries on our bodies. Eventually, Dante moves off me with a groan. He collapses next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. I sigh happily as I snuggle into him.

“I love you, Babe, but if you EVER put yourself in danger again I will strip you naked and keep you tied to my bed from now on.” Dante says into my ear.

“This is my bed.” I laugh.

“Hm, I just have to fix that.” Dante murmurs.

I squeal as he stands up and throws me over his shoulders. Before I can even think I’m spread eagled on Dante’s bed, limbs tied to each bed post. 

“Dante!” I giggle.

“Mm, just like that forever.” He smirks crawling up my body.

“You’re insatiable.” I laugh.

“Only for you Babe. The woman I love.” He smiles, kissing his way up my stomach.

“I love you too.” I smile.

Dante spends the next two days showing me just how much he loves and wants me with only short breaks for food.


	84. Kitty Pleasure (Dante/Female Neko Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a stray neko and Dante takes you in. Will he end up having fun with the naughty kitty?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Seiko. Hope you like it.

Kitty Pleasure

 

I jump from roof to roof as I follow my prey through the streets. I lick my lips, carefully avoiding my fangs, as I think about how yummy it will be to eat. The girl flicks her blonde pigtail over her shoulder as she strides confidently down the street. My tail swishes as my ears flick in excitement. She walks to an all but abandoned area of the city and heads to a building called Devil May Cry. As she closes in on the building I decide it’s the perfect time to pounce. I drop off the edge of the roof and land in front of her. She cries out as I hiss. I lash out but before my hand can close around my prey a man with a sword leaps between us and tries to cut off my head. I dodge and hiss, claws extending from my fingers. 

“Patty, get inside. This is adults only.” The man says.

The girl grins and steps around him. I pounce at my prey again but the man stops me.

“Meow, come on! I’m a hungry kitty.” I complain as my food disappears into the building.

“And I’m just supposed to let you eat Patty am I?” The man chuckles.

“The girl? Ew! I’m a kitty! I wanted the cream in her bag!” I mewl, tail wagging my tail unhappily.

“The cream?” He asks disbelievingly.

“I’m hungry.” I pout.

I step forwards and rub myself against his front, hands holding the lapels of his red coat.

“Give me a little food and I’ll make you really happy.” I purr, running my tail over his groin.

“You’re a Neko. Are you cat or human?” He asks curiously.

“Bit of both. I have kitty ears, tail, claws, fangs and ears but a human body. I tend to be more ‘touchy feely’ than normal humans and because of my feline nature I’m a lot more sexually orientated than a human. You don’t smell completely human either?” I ask, still rubbing against him.

“Half devil.” He grins.

“Ooo, I bet you can go for hours.” I grin, purring louder.

“Babe, you have no idea.” He smirks.

“Maybe you could show me?” I ask, smiling when I feel him get hard under my tail.

“Maybe.” He whispers, lowering his head.

“Dante! If you’re not fighting, then hurry up! Your ice cream is melting!” The girl screams from inside.

“Maybe I should eat her.” I growl in frustration.

“Ah come on, Kitty, don’t make me have to kill you.” The guy chuckles.

“Ooo, you like to be in charge. Maybe I’ll let you be my master.” I coo.

“If I’ll be your master, I should get you a collar so everybody knows you’re my naughty little kitty.” He growls.

I purr even more and dig my claws into his chest, through his shirt, just a little bit. He moans and I see his eyes flash red. I lean up and run my tongue along his jaw. He gasps.

“You forgot to mention the kitty tongue.” He groans as I lick his neck.

“Just imagine how it would feel on your cock.” I whisper in his ear, before biting it with my fangs.

He moans and grabs my ass, grinding me against his impressive erection. I meow at the feel and he growls hungrily.

“Dante!” Patty screams.

“You sure I can’t eat her master?” I ask cheekily.

“If you don’t eat her I’ll give you lots of cream.” He chuckles, pulling me into the shop.

“Yay!” I cry.

 

 

A few days later I’m curled up on the sofa sleeping as Patty cleans the shop. Dante walks in but, other than a flick of an ear, I don’t show that I’ve noticed. He asks Patty to go and make ice cream and then walks over to me. He sits down next to me and strokes one of my ears. I tilt my head into his hand with a purr and he chuckles.

“I have something for you kitty.” He says.

“What master?” I ask, lifting my head and looking at him with my cat eyes.

He smiles and hands me a present. I squeal in joy and then rip the wrapping open. I gasp when I see a gorgeous leather collar in my favourite colour with my name etched onto a silver plate. I grin at Dante happily, bouncing in excitement. He takes the collar and places it around my neck, making sure it’s not too tight.

“Thank you Master!” I squeal, throwing my arms around his neck.

He grins and grabs my ass, pulling me so I’m straddling his lap. I purr as I lay my head on his chest, fingers running over my collar. I purr as his hands run up and down my back. My tail wraps round us both and my ears flicker slightly. It turns out that Dante had known a lot of Neko’s in his life and he has the ability to see both the cat and the human in me. I love him but due to my cat side I know I could never be monogamous. I’m sad about that, though, as I know that’s not something he’d want.

“What’s wrong, Kitty?” Dante asks.

“Nothing.” I say cheerily.

“Your ears are drooping.” He says, tilting his head to look at me.

“Ice cream!” Patty cries as she walks back in the room.

“Yay! Cream!” I squeal, jumping off Dante’s lap and pouncing at the bowl of cream Patty has made me. 

I spend the rest of the day avoiding Dante’s questioning gaze and playing with string that Patty dangles for me.

 

 

The next day Dante finally manages to corner me. I’m lying on his bed when he comes up and shuts his bedroom door, standing in front of it with his arms crossed.

“Master?” I ask, sleepily.

“Are you going to be a good kitty and tell me what was wrong yesterday?” He asks.

“Nothing was wrong.” I reply, lying my head back down and closing my eyes.

I hear Dante lock the door and walk over to me. I mewl as he grabs my collar and pulls me up to my knees. I hiss at him, swishing my tail in annoyance but he just looks into my eyes intently.

“Tell me.” He says.

“There’s nothing to tell.” I pout, running my tail up and down the inside of his thigh.

“Tell me now.” Dante growls, allowing his fangs to grow.

“I was…thinking about you.” I whisper, trying to look away from him but unable to due to his grip on my collar.

“Why did thinking of me make you sad?” Dante asks, sounding worried.

“I was thinking about how I would never be able to make you happy.” 

“Make me happy? As long as you’re YOU I’ll be happy.” He smiles.

“I love you but I’m a kitty so I’ll never be able to settle for just one guy. Even if you felt the same way about me, which I doubt, I couldn’t make you happy.” I reply with a sad mewl as my eyes fill with tears.

“I do love you, silly kitty, but I can’t be monogamous either. My devil half won’t let me.” He chuckles.

“You do?” I smile, purring.

“My silly kitty.” Dante smiles.

He lowers his head and kisses me. It starts of chaste and sweet but our hungers soon get the better of us and it becomes passionate and frenzied, fangs clashing on fangs. I wrap my tail around us both, pulling Dante close and his grip on my collar tightens. My claws spring out and I scratch them down his chest, making him growl as I draw blood.

“Meow, sorry!” I gasp.

“Do it again!” He snarls, aura showing red.

“Yes master.” I purr.

I scratch down his stomach and he yells, pushing me backwards onto the bed. I allow my body to fall back and arch my hips up at him. He stands above me undressing and I decide to tease him. As I was napping I am only wearing a bra and panties. I open my legs and use my tail to rub against my clit through the fabric. I bring my hands up to squeeze my breasts and I moan. I hear Dante growl and I grin at him, showing just a little fang.  
Suddenly Dante is on me. He grabs my tail in one hand, tugging sharply and making me hiss. His other hand rips my panties off my body. I mewl as his finger runs up my slit. He releases my tail and grabs my hips, lifting them so he can thrust his cock deep into my cunt, making me scream as I dig my claws into his back. He shouts out and begins to truly pound into me. I mewl and whine as he fucks me.   
My claws rip furrows into his skin and it just eggs him on. I throw my head back with a yowl as the arousal builds in my stomach. Dante leans down and bites into my neck with his fangs, marking me right above my collar. I scream his name as my orgasm explodes through me. I wrap my legs around his waist and my tail wraps around our legs. My claws slice into him even more and he moans into my neck.   
A couple more thrusts and Dante cries out my name as he cums too, filling my cunt with his warm seed. I mewl as he pumps and pumps into me. Our climax’s seem to last forever as the pleasure carries us away. Partway through Dante’s mouth crashes onto mine and I moan at the taste of my blood on his tongue. When we finish Dante pulls me up the bed to the pillows.  
He rolls me on my side so my back is to him and spoons me close. He wraps one arm around my waist while his other hand strokes my ears. I’m soon purring happily and he continues to play with my ears after I’m asleep.


	85. Opinions Wanted

Opinions.

 

Hey Guys and Girls,  
Just want to say thank you for reading my works and leaving kudos, comments and requests and also for subscribing and bookmarking my works. It makes me so happy that so many people like what I write.   
So, here’s the thing, at the moment I do my requests in the order I receive them but I’m wondering if I should change that. I’m noticing that I’m getting requests for each fandom in blocks, which means I’ll write up to five chapters on one fandom whilst everyone thinks I’ve given up on my other fandom works. I was wondering if I should spread the requests out so I do a story for each fandom and then repeat which might mean some people get their requests quicker whilst others might be waiting longer.  
What do you think I should do? All opinions and comments are appreciated. Thank you.


	86. Don't Stop (Dom Male Reader/Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you meet Nero you don't believe he could ever be interested in you. Imagine your surprise when, not only is he interested in you, but he's a sub to your dom.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- RashaTheWriter (Eliza Felidae).

Don’t Stop

 

Damn, a man should not be allowed to be so good looking! He tall with silvery white hair and he’s almost as wide and I can tell it’s all muscle. He has an arm in a cast which makes me wonder why. My friends invited me out and I eventually agreed. Now I’m sitting here on my own as my friends have fun, looking at the eye candy at the bar. He looks at me and I suddenly turn my head, hoping he didn’t notice I was staring. I’d love to walk over and ask him out but I doubt he’s gay. Plus, as he looks like that he can’t possibly be interested.

“Hi.” I hear from above me.

“H…hi.” I stammer, looking up into the crispest blue eyes I’ve ever seen.

“I noticed you staring so I thought I’d come over and introduce myself. I’m Nero.” He smiles.

I tell him my name and he sits at the table with me. We end up talking and flirting until the club starts closing down. We head outside laughing at some stupid joke. We stumble into an alley and before I can think better of it, I push him against the wall and kiss him. He kisses me back and my dominant side comes out with a vengeance. I reach up and grasp his hair, pulling his head to the side so I can bite down on his neck. He freezes and tenses up and I pull away, thinking I’ve just screwed up.

“I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” I murmur, pulling away.

“Don’t stop.” Nero breathes.

I look at him and see a familiar glaze to his eyes. It’s a look I know well, being a good dom, and I feel a shiver of pleasure at the fact that he’s a true sub.

“Such a Good Boy for me but I’m not going any further tonight. Soon, if you really want to, but not now.” I say soothingly, running my fingers over his cheek.

He whimpers and I smile. I hold his hand as he blinks his eyes, clearing them with a sheepish look on his face. We walk back to mine, where he leaves me at the door with a light goodnight kiss.

 

 

Nero and I have been together for a year now. I know about him being part demon and I’ve met his friends and family. We got a place together a couple of months back. I’m heading home from work, feeling stressed, and looking forward to curling up on the sofa with Nero until he goes to work. When I enter the apartment no one seems to be in. Strange, I could’ve sworn Nero had a few more hours off.

“Nero?” I call, uncertainly.

“Bedroom.” He calls back.

I head into the bedroom, wondering what he’s doing. When I walk in I freeze, mouth dropping open. Nero is kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his head. He’s naked and his cock is standing out proudly. 

“Explain.” I demand, cock twitching in arousal.

“I know you’ve been having a stressful time at work recently so I took the night off work to help you relax.” He says with a loving smile.

“Good boy.” I smile, stripping off my clothes.

He smiles happily at me but doesn’t move, knowing it’s against the rules for him to move without permission. When I’m naked I walk over to him. I stroke my hand through his hair and then pull his head down so he opens his mouth for my cock. I thrust into his mouth shallowly at first, just the tip to begin. He whines at the lack of depth so I make my thrusts a little bigger. Soon I thrust all the way in to the back of his throat. I move slowly so I won’t make him gag too hard but I have to admit I love the way his throat tightens around me. I hold myself in his throat for a second and then pull out, groaning at the sight of my cock covered in his spit.

“On the bed.” I groan, stepping away from him.

He whimpers but does as I say, crawling onto the bed and kneeling in the middle of it. I crawl on the bed behind him and grab him by the back of the neck, pushing him down so his ass is in the air. He whimpers at my treatment but I know his body and reactions well enough now to know if he doesn’t want me to do something. I run a finger along his ass crack and then circle his puckered hole. He whimpers as I slowly push a finger in, taking it bit by bit. 

“Do not cum until I tell you, Little Boy.” I growl as I wrap my hand around his cock to ease the pain.

“Yes, Sir.” He whimpers into the mattress.

I slowly pump his cock as I add a second finger, twisting them to open him. He whines and moans and I can hear his teeth grinding together as he fights off his climax. His demon arm is ripping into the mattress and I grin as I realise we’ll have to replace the mattress. AGAIN! I hear his teeth crunching as he fights his climax as I add a third finger to his ass, curling and twisting them to make him stretch enough for my cock.

“Make those pretty noises for me, Little Boy. I want to hear how much you enjoy all this.” I whisper in his ear.

He cries out, tossing his head from side to side and I smile in relieve that he’s stopped damaging his teeth. Once I’m happy with how open he is I remove my hands, making him whine. I stroke a hand down his back to calm him down. Once he’s settled and still again, breathing normally, I move behind him. I hold my cock so I can tease his rear opening with the tip. He moans as I slowly, inch by inch, push myself in.   
He tries to move backwards so I enter him quicker but I push against the middle of his back to pin him in place. He’s always moaning at me that he’s part demon so I don’t have to worry about hurting him but I refuse to risk it. This is supposed to be pleasurable for both of us and I will not risk that changing.   
When I’m finally in as deep as I can go, balls hitting his, I freeze with a groan. I love the feel of his tight hole encompassing my cock, trying to push it back out. So tight, so strong. I groan as I pull out and then push back in, making him cry out. I begin to fuck him, hard and fast, thrusting in until I can’t go any further and then pulling almost all the way out just to thrust in again. I grip his hips as I pound into his ass, loving the way he writhes and whimpers.   
My cock twitches as my balls tighten and I cry out Nero’s name as I cum. I moan as I feel my seed pump out and fill him, coating my cock and making it sticky. When my cock finally stops twitching and starts to soften I pull out of him. I run my hand soothingly down his spine and then I push him over onto his back. I run my hand over his hard, dripping cock and smile at him.

“You didn’t cum? Good Boy. I’ll give you your reward now.” I say with a smile.

He cries out in shock as I engulf his dick in my mouth, sucking hard. He arches up, hands scrabbling at the sheets. I swallow him down until he’s buried in my throat. I keep him there until I have to breathe and then pull my head back up. 

“Cum for me, Little Boy, let me taste you.” I gasp.

“Yes! Yes!” Nero screams.

I swallow him back down and moan as his cock twitches in my throat. He screams my name as he cums, hot spurts shooting down my throat. I swallow every drop he gives and then lick him clean until he’s whimpering on the bed. I crawl up the bed so I can lay next to him, wrapping my arms around him as I stroke his back soothingly. I kiss the top of his head gently as his breathing eases out.

“Thank you, Nero. It was exactly what I needed.” I smile at him.

“My pleasure.” He grins.

“I love you.” I whisper, pulling the quilt over us.

“I love you too.” He replies, staring at me lovingly.

We fall asleep wrapped around each other as I feel so grateful that My Devil came into my life.


	87. Kitty Warrior (Vergil/Female Cat Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to say Happy Birthday to Viola Kingsley. Hope you had a great day x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, i'm happy to do birthday stories for any of my regular requesters but please try to let me know a week before.

Kitty Warrior

 

“Vergil, stop!” I mewl as he presses me against the wall, kissing down my neck.

“You don’t really want me to.” Vergil ghosts against my ear before nipping the tip of it.

“Meow! I’m a samurai! I’m supposed to have discipline!” I whine.

“But you’re also a cat girl. My little Neko.” Vergil whispers, giving my tail a sharp tug.

I hiss and my claws come out, digging into his back where my hands are clutching him.

He growls and bites down on my neck. I cry out and scratch my claws down his skin. He doesn’t seem bothered about me ruining the shirt he’s wearing and the pain just eggs him on. His hands slide up my stomach, under my top, until he can squeeze my breasts. My head drops back against the wall as I purr from his touch, ears twitching in pleasure. He drags his demonic claws over my breasts and I hiss at him from the sensation, flashing my cat fangs.

“I’m going to fuck you, Neko, and make you go wild. We’ll tear each other apart from the pleasure I torture you with.” He growls.

I whine at his words and run my tail up the inside of his legs.

“Yo, Bro, wanna grab some pizza later?” Dante cries from just outside the entrance to Devil May Cry.

I jump away from Vergil as he growls in frustration. Dante walks in with a grin and Vergil just shoves past him with a growl.

“What’s up with him?” Dante asks, shocked.

I just glare at him and then flop down on the sofa with a hiss.

“What did I do?” Dante cries.

I ignore him and decide to grab a catnap.

 

 

“Vergil!” I cry, clinging onto his arms with my claws.

He continues to rub my clit, hand inside my panties and trousers, until I’m leaving bloody furrows in his skin. I gasp as his finger moves faster, back and forth. 

“Cum for me Kitten, let me hear you purr.” Vergil groans into my ear.

I moan as he presses just a little harder and drop my head back onto the back of the sofa. When he pulled me down to sit next to him, I did not expect this to be the outcome. He grabs my hair in his other hand and pulls my head to the side so he can bite down on my neck with his demonic fangs.

“Almost there!” I mewl as he presses even harder and growls into my neck.

The pressure builds and builds and I’m right on the cusp of my orgasm.

“Fuck! I can’t believe my bike was totalled!” Dante shouts outside.

“No!” I whine as Vergil pulls his hands away.

“Sorry Kitten.” He growls, storming past Dante and pushing him into the wall.

“What the fuck is his problem now?” Dante snaps.

“I could claw your fucking face off right now.” I growl, walking past him.

“What did I do?” Dante cries as the doors close behind me. 

 

 

“That’s it Kitten. Uh! So good.” Vergil moans, grasping my hair tightly.

He pushes my head down so his cock is buried in my throat. I’m purring and Vergil cries out at the vibrations running up his shaft. My fangs keep accidentally scratching him but he loves the little stabs of pain. He grunts and I feel his balls tighten, letting me know he’s about to cum. 

“Yo, Bro! Your car lights are on!” We hear Dante call from outside.

I leap away from Vergil, wiping my mouth hastily. Vergil quickly does up his pants, looking livid. As Dante saunters in Vergil leaps at him with Yamato drawn. Dante manages to parry his move and draw Rebellion. They begin to attack, back and forth, quicker than the eye can follow. It looks like Vergil has the upper hand but then Dante manages to knock him on his back, holding Rebellion against his throat. 

“What did I do?!” Dante cries, looking completely shocked.

Vergil just glares at him and Dante rolls his eyes.

“Babe, you need to sort your man out.” Dante snaps at me.

“I keep trying to but YOU keep interrupting!” I hiss angrily, tail wagging furiously.

He Dante frowns at me in confusion and then his eyes widen and his mouth forms a perfect o. He blinks at me and then stands up straight. 

“Uh. Okay. I…have a job…to do. Um, it’ll take till tomorrow.” Dante stammers and then runs out of the store.

I mewl angrily and then go to leave too. Before I can, Vergil grabs my tail and tugs it harshly. I squeal and then growl at him but he just smirks. He grabs my top and pulls me into him. I gasp as he grabs my hair and crashes his mouth on mine. I open my mouth and tangle my tongue with his, making him moan as my rough tongue scratches his. He grabs my ass and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.  
He slams me down on Dante’s desk and rips my panties off. I use my claws to shred the front of his trousers and moan as he pushes two fingers into my dripping cunt. I accidentally scratch his cock as he begins to thrust his fingers and he cries out. His eyes go red and his claws and fangs grow. He grabs my thighs and pushes my legs wide open, claws digging into my skin. I scream as he thrusts his cock into my cunt in one hard shove.   
My hands grasp at his shoulders and my claws slice deep, ripping his skin and making him growl as he slams in and out harder. My tail slaps on his ass as his claws dig even deeper into my skin. He leans down and bites down on my neck, growling as he tastes my blood. I thrash at all the sensations as he continues to pound into me. 

“Cum for me Kitten. Don’t keep me waiting, My Little Neko, I think we’ve both waited long enough.” He groans, cock twitching.

I scream his name as my climax crashes through me. My claws scratch harder and it causes him to roar my name as he cums deep inside me. My vision goes black as the air in my lungs disappears. I arch up against his body and my claws scratch over the desk so I don’t cause too much damage to Vergil’s body.   
When we come back down, Vergil collapses over me on his elbows and we pant for air. I can’t help purring in contentment and he smiles lovingly at me. 

“I love you, My Little Neko Samurai.” He whispers gently.

“I love you too, My Warrior Demon.” I reply, stroking his cheek.


	88. Demonic Monster 2 (Dante/Rape Recovery Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil raped you and you ran to the only person you could trust. Dante. What will happen now?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Maddelin The Hunter and Gaming Beauty.

Demonic Monster 2

 

I sprint as fast as I can, knowing that Vergil is right behind me. I ignore the pain from my bruised and battered body desperately trying to get to Dante. To safety. I hear Vergil’s boots and I run even faster, gasping for breath as I do. I burst through the doors of Devil May Cry and Dante leaps out from behind his desk, catching me as I collapse in tears on the floor. 

“Who did this?! I’ll kill them! I’ll rip them apart so they can never hurt you again!” Dante roars.

He holds me tightly as I cling to him and sob into his shirt. He runs his hands over my body, trying to search for injuries but they’re hidden by my clothes. I burrow closer as I hear Vergil burst through the doors. I whimper as Vergil lets out a demonic roar but when I glance at him I see that he’s trapped in some kind of circle of power.

“Vergil? No, no, tell me it wasn’t him!” Dante cries heartbrokenly.

“She’s mine! I’ve already claimed her! Give her back to me!” Vergil snarls.

“You bastard! I’ll rip you apart for this!” Dante snarls.

“N…no! Dante don’t! It’s the spell!” I gasp.

“I don’t care!” He snaps, trying to remove me.

“Dante! Please!” I sigh brokenly.

He freezes and looks at me. I can see the anger, the pity and the guilt swirling in his eyes. I reach up to cup his face with my hands and smile.

“It isn’t your fault but it’s also not his fault either.” I say intently.

“But he HURT you! And he hurt you because I was too slow to find a way to reverse the spell.” Dante says, voice breaking with his sorrow.

“It’s not the fault of either of you! Now, reverse the spell so you can both hunt down the thing that put the spell on V…Vergil in the first place and make it pay.” I say sternly, only hiccupping slightly over Vergil’s name.

“Get off my woman!” Vergil growls, claws growing.

Dante stands up, lifting me with him gently, and places me on the sofa. He growls slightly as I wince when I sit down. He walks over to where Vergil is trapped and starts the spell reversal. Back when he sat me down and explained that Vergil was put under a spell which would wear him down and make him do terrible things, I never realised this would be what would happen. Mentally, I know it’s not Vergil’s fault and that he’s just as much a victim as I am but physically? Physically, my skin is crawling and I feel filthy.  
There’s a flash and Vergil collapses to his knees with a cry. Dante just stands frozen in the middle of the room and I can tell he’s still fighting the urge to rip Vergil apart. Vergil gasps and turns his head slowly towards me. I can’t help but flinch when he makes eye contact with me. I see his eyes fill with sickening despair and his face cracks with grief as he realises what he did. I can’t help but feel a pang of pity for him in my heart.

“No! No, no, no! Please tell me I didn’t!” Vergil begins to plead.

Dante roars and rushes forwards, grabbing Vergil and slamming him into the wall. 

“Dante stop!” I cry, standing up shakily.

Dante ignores me and slams Vergil to the floor, demonic claws and fangs growing as he lets his rage come out. Dante straddles Vergil and turns into his demon form, punching Vergil in the face over and over again. Vergil isn’t even fighting back; he’s just lying there.

“Stop.” I say weakly, exhaustion beginning to settle in now.

Dante continues to hit Vergil and now I’m scared that Vergil is going to die. The world begins to spin and my vision starts to turn black. I fall to the floor, barely able to put my hands out to protect my face and Dante runs over to me. He gently lifts me up, growling at Vergil as he stumbles over to us. Dante carries me upstairs to our room and we just leave Vergil downstairs on his own.

 

 

Pain. Fear. Humiliation. Growling. Crying. Tearing. All mixing together to make a nightmare monster with Vergil’s face. I bolt up in bed with a scream, tears streaming down my face. 

“Babe, Babe, you’re okay! You’re safe!” Dante says, gently scooping me into his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” I sob into his chest.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” He whispers lovingly.

“It’s been six months and I’m still waking you up because of nightmares and I still can’t have sex with you.” I whimper, frustrated.

“Hey, now you listen to me. I don’t care about sex, I love you! I couldn’t care less if we never have sex again. And I don’t give a fuck if you’re nightmares wake me up! I’m a half devil, I don’t need much sleep!” He says, intently.

“But…” I start.

“No! No buts! I love you and none of this is your fault!” He growls.

I cry myself to sleep in his arms. A while later I wake up alone. I look around but can’t see Dante anywhere. I get out of bed and sneak out to the hallway. I listen and I can hear Vergil and Dante whispering loudly at each other. Vergil still lives here but only because I said he should stay. We’re never in the same room though, he makes sure to leave if he hears me coming. I still flinch if we do cross paths and I hate myself for that. He was as much a victim as I was but I just can’t help the way I reflexively react. I listen closely.

“I think I should leave. She’s never going to heal if I stay here.” I hear Vergil says sadly.

“Personally, I’d love nothing more than for you to leave but it’d destroy her.” Dante growls.

I wince as I hear his tone. He still hasn’t been able to forgive Vergil even though he wants to. 

“How?! Surely she’ll be better if I wasn’t here to remind her of what I did to her?” Vergil pleads.

“She’d feel like she drove you away, ruined our chance of being brothers, if you left. She’d never forgive herself and I’d lose the last little bit of her I still have.” Dante sighs.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what I know I have to do. It’s going to be hard but I HAVE to do it or everything will fall apart because of me. I skip down the stairs with a smile plastered to my face and look at both brothers ‘happily’.

“Morning guys.” I force myself to say cheerily.

“Morning.” They both say slowly.

Vergil lowers his head and walks in a wide circle around me so that he can leave without getting close. I reach out and grab his wrist, forcing myself not to wince when he looks at me with shock and hope in his eyes.

“Stop avoiding me. Please?” I say softly, shocked to realise I actually mean it.

“I…if that’s what you wish, Princess.” He says quietly.

“It is.” I reply with a genuine smile.

We end up hanging out together, just the three of us, for the whole day and as time goes on it gets easier to be around Vergil. For the first time in months I don’t have any nightmares at night. I still end up waking up though, I don’t even know why. I decide to go and get a glass of water, glad for once that I haven’t woken up Dante. As I’m walking past Vergil’s room I hear a noise. I stop and listen.

“No! Don’t hurt her!” I hear him cry from inside.

I quietly open the door and peek inside. Vergil is in bed asleep but he’s thrashing around desperately. I walk over to him and gently shake his shoulder. 

“Vergil?” I say gently, not wanting to spook him.

“I won’t hurt her! Don’t want to! I love her! Please don’t make me!” He whimpers.

I gasp as I realise what his nightmare is. It’s about him attacking me. I feel tears spring to my eyes as it finally truly sinks in that he is just as much a victim as I was. I shake him a little harder.

“NO!” He screams, bolting up in bed with claws and fangs outstretched.

I don’t even flinch. I know now that he would never hurt me. 

“Get away from me!” He shouts, scooting across the bed away from me.

“No.” I say, crawling closer to him.

“I don’t want to hurt you again.” He whimpers, tears running down his face.

“You won’t.” I say gently, crawling right up to him.

“I will.” He breathes.

“Sh.” I say, pulling him into me so I can wrap my arms around him.

“Please, please, don’t hate me anymore.” He sobs.

I’m completely shocked by these turn of events. Vergil’s always seemed so cold and so collected, never letting emotions get the better of him but here he is sobbing like a baby. And it’s all for me. 

“I could never hate you, Vergil.” I say earnestly.

I hold him as he sobs until he’s too exhausted to do anything else. I lay him back down, stroking his cheek gently.

“I can’t love you Vergil but I do care and I know none of what happened was your fault.” I say quietly.

“Thank you.” He whispers drowsily before falling asleep.

I smile, finally free of everything that’s been dragging me down since I was attacked. I get up and turn to the doorway to find Dante leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face. I smile back at him and walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He leads me back to our bedroom and pulls me onto the bed, wrapping me in his arms. He snuggles down to sleep but I feel free. Free to get on with my life.  
I reach up to cup Dante’s face with my hands and pull him down for a kiss. He hesitates for a second but then kisses me back, slowly and gently. I moan as he slips his tongue into my mouth. He growls and presses against me, pushing me onto my back. I get a flash of that night and feel trapped for a second. I struggle against Dante and he practically leaps off me, looking terrified.

“Fuck! I’m sorry!” Dante gasps.

“No, no, I’m sorry. I felt so…free after seeing Vergil like that…I thought I would be okay.” I gasp sadly.

“D…did I hurt you?” Dante asks quietly.

“No! No. You didn’t I just…felt trapped for a second.” I sigh.

“Because I was on top of you?” He asks slowly.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” I reply, chewing on my lip.

“I see.” Dante says.

“Dante, I’m sorry. I’ll leave. You deserve someone that can actually be with you.” I say calmly, even though I feel like I’m breaking inside.

Dante doesn’t answer me. He just starts to strip his clothes off.

“W…what are you doing?” I gasp.

“Do you trust me?” He asks as he stands next to the bed naked.

“Yes.” I say sincerely.

“Then strip for me. I want to try something.” He smiles gently.

“What if it doesn’t work?” I whisper.

“Then we’ll try something else a different day because there’s no way in hell I’m giving you up.” He growls.

I stand up and shakily get undressed. He smiles ta me and then lays down on the bed on his back. 

“Straddle me. See if you can fuck me.” He groans, cock already leaking pre cum.

I crawl up the bed to him but hesitate when my face is level with his dripping dick. I lean down and lick over his tip, making me groan. I push my mouth down his cock as far as I can and I can feel him vibrating with the urge to grab me and fuck me but all he does is grip his sheets tightly. I bob my head up and down his shaft, moaning at his taste. He groans as I suck harder and bucks his hips up. I gag on his cock which makes him freeze but I’m okay and I carry on.

“Babe, please! I need you, need to be inside your pussy.” Dante whines, making me feel powerful.

I pull off his dick with a pop, licking my lips. He groans at the sight and I see his cock twitch. I crawl up his body and straddle his hips. We both groan as I slowly slide myself down on his cock, loving the feel of him stretching me. I begin to move my hips, grinding up and down his shaft. He holds my hips gently, just enough to keep me upright not enough to take control. I lean my hands on his chest as I ride him, eyes tearing up at the joy I feel being connected with him again. Dante smiles and reaches up to wipe away my tears.

“I love you Babe. You are my whole world. I don’t care what it takes, I’ll be by your side to help you all the way.” He says intently.

“I love you too.” I gasp, speeding up my grinding.

He reaches for my clit and rubs it fast, making me cry out and ride him harder. I can feel my arousal coiling tighter and from the way his cock twitches inside me I know he’s close too. 

“Cum for me Babe. Let me see you climax again.” He whispers.

I scream his name as I cum, keeping my eyes glued to his as the pleasure races through me. He roars my name, nails digging into my hips as he cums too. I’m completely lost in my orgasm as he sits up, grasps my hair and ravishes my mouth as my pussy milks him dry. I moan into his mouth as I start to come back down.  
I pull away for air and we stare into each other’s eyes. We smile at each other. He leans his head down so that our foreheads are touching and wraps his arms around me tightly. I cup his face with my hands and stroke my thumbs over his cheeks.

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispers.

“Never.” I promise.

He holds me tightly all night long.


	89. Family Service (DMC/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Julia Winter's birthday. Happy birthday!

Family Service

 

This demon is pissing me off now. It’s sliced my favourite top down the front so my bra is on show and it’s cut my leg and the damn thing still won’t die! 

“I thought I’d get more competition from the famous devil hunter that lives with the Sparda family.” It sneers at me.

“Stop running away like a wimp and I’ll show you how good I am.” I growl, swing my sword threateningly.

“Well the Sparda whore must be good.” It laughs.

“Ooo, I’m having sex with three of the family so I’m a whore? Like I care!” I snarl.

“But aren’t all you humans so concerned about your reputations?” It asks childishly.

“They’re hot guys, damn good at sex and we have a LOT of fun. I couldn’t care less about my rep.” I chuckle.

It dashes in at me suddenly and I finally get the opening I need to slice its head off, smiling in glee as it turns to dust. I head back to Devil May Cry and see Sparda sitting at Dante’s desk. The twins are nowhere to be seen. I limp up to him and sit up on the edge of the desk, facing Sparda. He smiles at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Having fun with someone else?” He chuckles, sliding his hands up my thighs.

“Oh ha-ha very funny.” I snap sarcastically.

I grab his beer and take a huge gulp, hissing when his exploring fingers find the cut on my leg. He frowns and rips the hole in my trousers open so he can inspect the cut, growling when he sees the wound. He stands up and lifts me bridal style, carrying me to his bedroom, and lays me on his bed. I strip off what remains of my clothes and relax against the pillows with my eyes closed.  
Sparda heads out and then comes back with some bandages and antiseptic, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. I glance at him and see his eyes change to demonic red as he sees the blood seeping from the cut. I sit up and push his chin up so I can look into his eyes.

“You can do it. I don’t mind.” I whisper gently.

“It’s uncivilised.” He says softly, fighting his urges.

“You’re a demon, Sparda, whether you like it or not and I don’t care about you acting civilised.” I say intently, cupping his face in my hands.

He still doesn’t move, fighting what he wants with all his strength. I pull back with an exasperated sigh. I lay flat and see the relieved look in his eyes as he manages to ease his demonic needs. I don’t want that though, I like all of them letting their demonic selves out. I’m sick of Sparda feeling like he has to hide himself from me as well as the rest of the world.   
I get an idea and smirk as I decide to go for it. While he’s preparing everything to tend to my wound I run my finger along the cut, hissing slightly at the pain. Sparda looks at me curiously as he sees what I’m doing but doesn’t stop me. I raise my fingers up and see them coated in my blood. He looks at my fingers hungrily but clenches his teeth to control himself. I open my mouth and suck the blood from my fingers. I moan, eyes sliding closed. To be honest I may not mind the taste of blood but I don’t find it delicious or anything. I just want him to lose control.  
I get my wish as he growls, grabs my ankle and pulls my leg up so he can lick up the blood from my cut. I whimper as his tongue probes my wound, growling at the taste of my blood. Once he’s cleaned all the blood he looks at me with his demonic eyes and fangs, blood around his mouth. I moan and feel myself get even wetter at the feral look he gives me. He smiles at me, licking his lips and tends to my cut.

“Ow!” I snap as he uses the disinfectant.

“Hush! It’s the least of your punishments for teasing me.” He growls.

I whimper at his words and get even wetter. Once he’s done with my wound he kneels between my legs. He smirks at me, flashing his fangs, and leans down to suck my clit into his mouth. I grasp his hair and buck my hips up with a moan. He licks, sucks and licks my clit until my head is spinning.

“I’m gonna…” I gasp, body arching.

He pulls away and I whine at the loss of my pleasure.

“Sparda!” I whine.

“No! You’re being punished remember? You don’t get to cum until I allow you to!” He growls.

“Please!” I whine.

“Maybe tomorrow.” He chuckles, laying down beside me.

“No!” I cry.

He just chuckles at me and wraps me in his arms, cupping my dripping mound with one hand. He’s asleep in minutes. I end up having a very unrestful night.

 

 

I trudge downstairs two days later in just a bra and shorts. I’m in a foul mood and now I’m playing dirty. Not only has Sparda refused to let me cum, he’s got the brothers involved too. Now I’m going to do my best to seduce which ever one I can. I NEED to cum. They won’t even let me make myself cum, I have one of them with me at all times!  
Vergil is sitting on the sofa, smirking as he sees what I’m wearing. Dante is at his desk and I see him take a deep breath, scenting my arousal. Sparda is playing pool and he completely blanks me, fully aware of what it is I’m up to. I walk over to Dante, swinging my hips suggestively and see him swallow hard as his eyes rake my body.   
I smile, licking my lips and I can see his trousers tenting already. Suddenly I’m grabbed from behind by my hair and waist. I find myself pushed face first onto the sofa by Vergil and I whine as he runs his fingers along the bottom of my shorts. He uses his grip on my hair to pin me down and then slaps his hand on my ass, making me cry out and jerk away.

“Such a naughty girl.” Vergil murmurs, slapping my ass again.

“Daddy’s little slut wants to be fucked, doesn’t she?” Sparda growls, standing by the sofa.

“The little whore wants to be pounded. Used all up.” Dante moans.

I whimper as my head spins from the arousal their words cause. Vergil slaps me five more times in quick succession and then pulls me so I’m kneeling on the floor. I moan as I see them change into their devil triggers. They all close in on me, stroking their demonic sized cocks, making my mouth water in anticipation. My mouth falls open as the step closer to me but they just chuckle.

“You’re still being punished.” Sparda growls.

I whine at the implication but I’m also incredibly aroused by the anticipation of what they’ll do next. There claws have sped up on their dicks and I whimper at the ideas forming in my mind of what they’ll do. Will they take turns to fuck my mouth and cum in my throat? Will one claim my mouth whilst the other two make me wank them off? Will they take it in turns to fuck my pussy or ass? Will they claim all three holes at once?  
Dante steps forward with a grunt and I gasp as his hot cum spurts all over my face and chest. Vergil steps forwards and does the same and then Sparda does too. I’m left kneeling on the floor, panting for breath, covered in their sticky seed with my own arousal running down my thighs. 

“You should go and shower before a client sees you.” Dante smirks, back in his human form.

“I actually kind of like the idea of keeping her like that.” Vergil says calmly, also back in his human form.

“No!” I whine as I realise they’re going to leave me wanting again.

“Do as we tell you or Daddy will never let you cum again.” Sparda growls in my ear, yanking on my hair.

“Yes, Daddy!” I whimper.

I stand up on wobbly legs and go to the shower, feeling the guy’s predatory eyes on my body the whole time. 

 

 

The next day I’m heading back to Devil May Cry in a foul mood. I’m so aroused I’m dripping down my own legs and I’m having to wear my leather trousers in order to hide it. I stomp into the shop feeling so needy my skin is almost burning. I gasp as I enter the building and I’m suddenly grabbed from behind by a hand over my eyes. I struggle but I find an arm snaking around my waist and then hands grabbing each of my wrists. I struggle some more and the hands on my wrists change so that there’s one hand gripping each wrist and one hand grabbing each of my upper arms. I try to struggle but I can’t get free.  
I gasp as I feel a huge erection press against my ass and I realise who it is that has me. It’s all three of the guys but I have no idea which set of hands is which guy. The hand over my eyes is replaced by a blindfold so quickly I don’t even get to catch a glance of the guys. My hands are yanked behind my back and shackled at the wrists. I yelp as my clothes are ripped from me and I’m pushed down to my knees.  
A hand roughly grabs my hair and my head is yanked backwards, mouth falling open as I groan at the tug. I’m straining my ears to hear anything, any hint of who is who and where they are. I feel a cock brush against my lips and I open my mouth wider with a moan. Whoever it is thrusts their dick into my mouth, hitting my throat hard enough for me to gag. They hold their selves there for a few seconds before pulling out. They thrust back in shallowly a few times and then pushes in to my throat again. They do this over and over again.  
A pair of hands slide from behind me to cup and squeeze my breasts, making me moan around the cock in my mouth. Another pair of hands go between my legs, one hand brushing my clit and the other probing against my ass hole. I cry out around the shaft in my mouth as the finger slips inside, stretching me open.   
The cock in my mouth twitches and then its buried deep in my throat as whoever it is cums with a growl. I choke slightly but swallow every drop, licking them clean afterwards. They pull away and I feel the three of them all shift. The hands between my legs are removed and another cock is held to my mouth. The hands on my breasts slide down between my legs, playing with my clit and adding two fingers to my ass. I cry out and the dick by my mouth is thrust in all the way. They grip my hair and pull and push my head instead of thrusting.  
The finger on my clit moves fast but too gentle to make me cum while the hands on my breasts have grown claws that are digging into the flesh. If I could get air around the cock burying itself in my throat, I’d be constantly moaning at all the sensations. The grip on my hair makes my head moves faster until whoever it is pulls out and cums all over my face with a roar. I lick around my mouth as far as my tongue will go, moaning at the taste of his cum.  
They shift again. The hands between my legs are removed and another cock is placed to my mouth. The hands from my breasts move between my legs, claws disappearing so they can pinch my clit harshly and thrust three fingers into my ass, making me scream. The third guy grabs my breasts, pinching and twisting my nipples. Whichever one of them is at my mouth doesn’t fuck me, they let me suck their cock however I like. I bob my head up and down, sucking hard on their tip every time I reach it.   
The hands on my body get rougher and rougher until I finally get to cum. I scream around the cock in my mouth as my orgasm crashes through me, making me see stars behind the blindfold. As I cum I suck the cock all the way into my throat, making whoever it is cry out wordlessly as he cums from the suction. I swallow every drop and then sag, panting, the hands on my body the only thing keeping me upright.  
I’m pulled upright and dragged over to Dante’s desk. My head is pushed down on it so I’m bent at the waist. I cry out as one of them thrusts his cock into my pussy, hitting the deepest part of me. I have no idea what the other two are doing as he pounds into me but I’m too lost in the pleasure to care. His claws dig into my hips as he fucks me raw, stretching me deliciously.   
I can hear skin sliding on skin and light groans, letting me know the other two are wanking as they watch me being used. I get a heady rush of arousal at the idea of being watched like a filthy whore and I can’t help the whimper I let out. I hear a chuckle and I desperately try to figure out which man it is but it’s too muffled for me to tell. My moans and whimpers get louder as I’m fucked roughly until I scream wordlessly as I fall over the edge into my climax. Whoever is pounding into me roars my name as he cums too but my ears are ringing too hard from my own orgasm to hear who it is. I whimper as their hot sticky cum coats my inner walls.  
I’m not even given time to come down properly before this one pulls out of me and another slams into me. My head is reeling and my body feels exhausted but I’m too far gone to care. I just want to be fucked, used up until I pass out. I want to feel this day for weeks to come. I want to be covered in he claiming marks of my men.  
This one pounds into me too but he also rubs my clit, driving me insane as he pushes me higher and higher. I’m constantly whimpering and gasping at his hungry thrusts and I can feel and hear the desk shifting at the furious pace he’s set. His free hand slaps down on my ass and I scream, jerking away every time his hand lands. He pinches my clit harshly and I cum again, gushing over his cock as the air catches in my throat, leaving me to croak my orgasm. He thrusts in as deep as he possibly can, deep enough to bruise, and roars as he cums too. I can feel our juices mix with the other guys cum, leaking down the inside of my thighs in a sticky mess.  
Again, I’m given no chance to come back down before the third one claims me. Causing me to whine at the pain his cock causes as it stretches out the bruises from the first two. He hesitates for a moment but when I don’t say my safe word he begins to thrust in slowly but deeply, hitting my g-spot every time. I scream as he pushes two fingers into my ass, thrusting them in time to his cock. He uses his other hand to rub my clit and I whimper at the oversensitivity.   
He keeps his rhythm and I honestly don’t think it’s possible for me to cum again. If I did I might die. He licks up my spine and I shiver. He bites down on my neck with demonic fangs and I scream as he licks up the blood he’s drawn. I scream as I cum again, head spinning as my legs go weak. The only thing keeping me up is his body on mine. I feel my pussy clamp down on his shaft and he growls my name into my ear as he cums too, causing even more fluids to run down my thighs. I whimper as he slowly pulls out of me.  
I slide down the desk, uncaring of how I’ll land on the floor. I’m caught and wrapped in big strong arms, held gently to a chest. The shackles are removed and I sigh at the bruised ache my wrists have. The blindfold is removed and I blink up into the face of Sparda. The other two are next to me and we all smile goofily at each other. I let my head drop onto Sparda’s chest as he carries me upstairs. We all curl up on a bed in a big puppy pile and I let my eyes close in exhaustion.

“We should clean up.” I whisper drowsily.

“Get some sleep first, then we’ll clean up.” Sparda whispers into my ear.

“Does that make up for the days of frustration?” Dante chuckles, running his fingers down my spine.

“Best family service ever.” I mumble.

They all chuckle at me and then we just lay in silence.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be the last time we use you up.” Vergil growls, hand cupping my ass and thumb rubbing on the handprints left there.

I whimper as darkness takes me away and I finally get some sleep for the first time since my punishment started.


	90. Calling The Nurse (Dante/Female Reader/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the nurse in charge of the twins for the night but they don't want to behave like good patients.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Tweese

Calling The Nurse

 

Seven years I’ve been an agency nurse and I still find it annoying when I get called for unexpected night shifts. On the upside at least it’s a close by hospital. I sigh to get rid of my frustration and remember why I chose to be a nurse, all the people I can help, and how it can be more beneficial to be an agency nurse. This time I only have to take care of two patients. Normally there’s thirty patients to each ward with a few private rooms. This time the patients I have to look after are in the same private room so it should be a little easier than normal and it is just for one night as they’re being discharged in the morning.  
I check my work outfit one last time, a blouse with a black a line skirt and black tights and black tennis shoes. I’ve pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on the barest amount of make-up. Once I’m satisfied I head to the hospital.

 

 

Once I reach the hospital I head to the ward I’m going to be working on and meet the head nurse. She greets me and then orients me with the ward.

“Now there are three other nurses on the ward tonight but you will only be dealing with two. They are twin brothers who got into one hell of a fight with each other. They did enough damage that the Doctor bandaged them up and demanded they stay for tonight despite their assurances that they’d be fine and wanted to go home. Your job is to spend the next ten hours in the room with them and make sure they don’t cause trouble, aren’t in pain and don’t try to abscond.” She says as she leads me to the room.

“Okay I understand.” I nod as I peruse their charts.

“There is a pantry where you can make tea and coffee, have something to eat or make the patients tea and coffee. If you ever need anything just press the emergency button in the room.” She says.

“Okay, I’ve got it all. Thank you.” I smile as I enter the room and she leaves me to it.

When I walk into the room I let out a puff of air that makes my bangs flutter above my eyes. They are gorgeous! No one said they were gorgeous! 

“Hi, I’m your nurse for the night.” I smile, walking over to do their assessments.

“Oh? And how long is all night?” One asks, Dante according to his name tag.

“I’m here until seven thirty in the morning which is when you’ll be discharged. Providing you behave and recover enough.” I smile at him.

I begin to check their vitals and read through their charts.

“You look like a teenager.” The other says, Vergil.

I sigh, pulling my blouse down at the hem and wishing I wasn’t flat chested so I could fill the top properly. 

“I’m almost thirty an I’m an experienced nurse.” I say sternly.

I stand next to Dante to check his vitals and gasp as his hand slides up the inside of my thigh. The thing that really worries me though is that I’m enjoying his touch. I manage to make myself grab his wrist and push his hand away.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.” Dante grins.

“The only thing I’m going to do is finish your assessments and then go and get a coffee. If you behave I’ll get you both a drink too.” I say sternly, trying to hide my reaction. 

“Oh! Well, I’ll have a whisky and Vergil will have wine.” Dante grins.

“You can have tea or coffee or water. Or nothing.” I add pointedly when Dante goes to whine.

“Fine.” He says grumpily.

They both let me do the rest of my checks and then I head off to get us all coffee. Also to hopefully get my pounding pulse under control. I just have to keep repeating that neither of them would be interested in me. I’m too skinny. I’m flat chested and I look like a teenager even though I’m in my late twenties. 

 

 

When I come back with the drinks they are both still in bed. I put their drinks on their tables and then head back to the door to close the shade. When I turn back round I gasp and smack my back off the door as both brothers are just suddenly THERE.

“What are you doing? You’re injured!” I gasp, shocked that they got over here so quickly and quietly.

“Nah we’re not, Babe. We healed a few hours ago.” Dante smirks.

“We were going to escape but then you came in and our plans became more…fun.” Vergil smiles coldly.

“What? You can’t be healed already. It’s impossible.” I state, trying to stop my imagination at the idea of their fun plans.

“We’re not completely human so we heal.” Dante says, getting even closer to me and beginning to unwind his bandages.

“We’re half devils that hunt demons.” Vergil says, removing his own bandages.

“Don’t do that!” I gasp, freezing as I see they’ve told me the truth.

They’re healed! Completely healed! There isn’t even a scar! I just stare at them in shock until it finally registers that they’re stripping off their hospital gowns too!

“What are you doing?!” I squeak, closing my eyes so I can’t see.

I jump and gasp as a pair of lips suddenly land on mine and my hands are pinned to the door above my head. My eyes fly open but all I can see are deep ice blue eyes. A pair of hands begins to undo my blouse and I turn my head away from the brother kissing me.

“Don’t!” I gasp, tears forming in my eyes.

“What’s wrong? We can smell your arousal so we know you want this.” Dante says, pulling away so I know he’s the one that was kissing me.

“I do want this, even though I shouldn’t because I’m your nurse, but I don’t want you to take my blouse off.” I whisper.

“Why not, Princess?” Vergil asks quietly.

“I just don’t. Please.” I beg.

“Okay, we won’t do anything you don’t want us to.” Dante says, releasing my wrists and stepping back.

I cross my arms across my chest and curl up on myself slightly. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dante asks worriedly.

“She’s self-conscious idiot. Aren’t you?” Vergil asks softly.

“I’m not…very womanly…or experienced.” I whisper, blushing.

“You’re a virgin?” Dante smirks with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Yes.” I whisper.

I hear them both growl and when I look up I see that they both have red eyes. I should be scared but I’m not, I’m actually aroused.

“You don’t need to worry about us not liking the way you look. We think you’re perfect, Princess.” Vergil whispers.

“Y…you do?” I ask quietly.

“Yes.” They both say at once.

I drop my arms and they both smile at me. They each grab one of my wrists gently and pull me over to a bed. I gasp when I finally realise that they’re completely naked. They stop and I find myself sandwiched between them. Vergil unzips my skirt and slides it down my legs. Dante grabs my tights as soon as the skirt is out of the way and rips them off me in shreds. I gasp but then moan as Vergil nips my ass. He slides his hands up my legs and then rips my panties from me, making me gasp. He licks a swipe up my ass crack, making me yelp in shock and Vergil chuckles.  
Dante grabs my hair and pushes me down onto my knees. He pumps his cock a few times and then holds it to my lips. THIS I’ve done before. I open my mouth and moan as I taste him and he slides all the way to my throat. He groans as I push my mouth further and he becomes buried at the back of my throat. I keep him there until I gag for air and then he pulls my head back.

“Not so innocent when it comes to sucking cock are you Babe?” Dante smirks, eyes red and fangs descended.

I open my mouth to answer him but all that comes out is a moan as Vergil suddenly pushes a finger into my pussy, making me feel a twinge of pain as he pushes past my barrier. Dante rubs his thumb over my cheek and I swallow his shaft again, repeating what I did before.   
Vergil adds a second finger and I whimper around Dante, making him moan. Vergil’s free hand moves around to rub my clit as he adds a third finger and I cry around Dante’s cock. Dante grabs my hair and takes over the movements of my mouth, thrusting in deep until I gag. Dante continues as Vergil begins to thrust his fingers in and out of my core and quickens the finger on my clit.  
After a while I whimper as Vergil removes his fingers. Dante pulls out of my mouth, groaning at the loss of wet suction. I feel Vergil stroke my ass and then line himself up with my entrance, hesitating before he enters me. Dante drops to his knees to ravish my mouth with his then pulls away.

“Do you want this Princess?” Vergil asks, rubbing my entrance with the tip of his cock.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” I whine raggedly.

Dante grabs my hair again and they both thrust into me at the same time. I scream around Dante as Vergil is buried deep inside me, ripping through my virgin barrier. I expect it to hurt more and for longer but as it turns out I’m so aroused it only hurts on the initial break of my hymen. My scream causes Dante to cum down my throat with a muted shout of my name and I swallow every single drop, making his eyes roll back with pleasure.  
Vergil waits until Dante pulls away before he moves, pounding into me hard and fast. My top half falls to the floor so I’m now on my face on the floor with my ass in the air, making Vergil thrust deeper. I’m moaning constantly even though my throat is raw. I’m being swept away by the pleasure so much I don’t even feel uncomfortable with my knees on the cold hard floor.   
Vergil pulls me up so I’m straight and the change of angle pulls me over the edge. He clamps his hand over my mouth as I scream his name, coming down his shaft. He growls in my ear and cums too, filling me up until our combined cum runs down my thighs.  
When we come back down Vergil lifts me and puts me on one of the beds. I stretch with a contented sigh. I’m not aware of Vergil undoing my shirt until the cool air brushes across my flat chest and I gasp, eyes going wide as I wait to see the disgust in the brother’s eyes.

“Beautiful.” Dante whispers as he sees my body.

“Perfect.” Vergil smirks.

“You really think so?” I ask quietly.

“Yes.” They both say, licking their lips.

I smile with a blush and turn my head with embarrassment at their compliments. No one has ever said that before.

“Your head nurse is going to be here in about ten minutes to check up on you so we should get dressed.” Dante says, tilting his head.

I gasp and jump up pulling my skirt on and stuffing my tights and panties, that are ruined now, into my bag. As I slip my shoes back on, unsure exactly when they came off, and stand back up Vergil kisses me deeply.

“When she leaves again we’re going to show you just how perfect your body is.” He whispers with a smile.

My mouth falls open and then I start putting my hair back into its neat ponytail.

“Plus after this you get an open invitation to Devil May Cry whenever you want.” Dante smirks as they both get back into their beds, dressed and re bandaged.

“I think I’d like that.” I smile, blushing.

They laugh but Dante assures me that he means it. Once the Head Nurse has left Vergil keeps his promise and by the time my shift is over in the morning it’s me that needs bed rest for a few days but I wouldn’t change a thing.


	91. Helping A Prude (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a very conservative virgin reader until you meet Vergil.
> 
> Written for- Britt.

Helping A Prude

 

“I really don’t think this is my thing.” I say nervously to my friends as they pull me into a club called Love Planet.

“Nonsense! You just need to lighten up and have some fun.” One of my friends laugh.

We walk inside and I look around at the place, eyes wide in shock at what I see. I’m so busy trying not to look at any of the strippers that I don’t look where I’m going and I bump into someone, knocking their drink all over myself.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I…I’ll buy you a new drink!” I gasp, looking at the floor.

“It’s fine. I don’t even like this type of place. I only came here because my brother dragged me.” The guy I bumped into says.

“Yeah this isn’t really my scene either but my friends dragged me.” I smile up at him shyly.

He looks down at me and I just stare back. He is like the perfect looking guy with silvery white hair and ice blue eyes! I yelp as a drunk guy grabs me by my waist but the guy I bumped into grabs him and moves him away from me.

“Thanks.” I smile nervously.

“How about I walk you home? This really doesn’t seem like a place good enough for you.” He smiles.

“Oh! Ah, no it’s, um, it’s okay. I’m with friends so…” I trail off uncertainly.

“Relax I won’t bite.” He smiles.

“Okay.” I whisper.

We walk out of the club and start heading to my place. He tells me his name and I explain why I was in the club.

“You didn’t strike me as someone who would normally be there.” He chuckles.

“Why?” I ask timidly.

“Well, you’re more dressed than most women there and you don’t seem very knowledgeable about the sex side of things either.” He smirks.

I look down at my outfit and realise he’s right. I’m dressed in slacks, a blouse with a cardigan over the top of it.

“Something tells me that you’d be fun to have sex with though.” He smiles.

“Shh. You shouldn’t talk about, you know, in public!” I scold him.

He just chuckles and we reach my apartment. I get really nervous, wondering what he thinks will happen but all he does is kiss me on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Little Mouse. Maybe I’ll see you again.” He says quietly.

As he walks away I can’t help but hope so.

 

 

It’s a few more weeks before I see Vergil again. My friends have tried to drag me into an adult store and I’m now standing awkwardly outside waiting for them. I don’t see him at first as I’m staring at my feet with embarrassment but he obviously spots me as his feet suddenly appear in my field of vision.

“Hello again, Little Mouse. Looking for something more adventurous.” He smirks at me.

“Vergil! What? No! No, I wouldn’t go into a place like that!” I squeak, feeling mortified.

“Relax, Little Mouse, we’re both adults.” He chuckles.

“But I would never go somewhere that sells those things!” I gasp.

He just smirks at me and steps close enough to whisper in my ear.

“I think you just need the right person to show you how much fun being an adult is.” He whispers.

“Oh and I suppose that person would be you, right?” I ask with a glare.

“I could be.” He smirks, reaching out to run my fingers down my cheek.

The breath catches in my throat and I feel arousal swirl in my stomach. He steps even closer and I just stare at him with my eyes wide. He leans his head down and I’m frozen as his lips meet mine. I melt into him at first but then I realise where we are and pull away with a gasp, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

“You can’t do things like that in public!” I choke out in shock.

“Well we could always go back to my place and do it in private.” He smiles.

“I barely even know you!” I squeak.

“Well lets remedy that then. Go on a date with me. No strings! I don’t expect it to lead to anything.” He says earnestly.

“YOU want to go on a DATE with Me?” I squeak in disbelieve.

“Why not?” He asks with a frown.

“Well, you look like that and I…look like…this.” I mutter quietly, looking at the ground.

“YOU are perfect and yes I want to date you.” He says earnestly.

“Okay.” I smile shyly.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eight.” He says with a small smile.

“I’ll see you then.” I smile.

He nods and walks away, looking over his shoulder at me.

 

 

Vergil and I have been dating for six months now and I’ve decided that maybe I’m ready to take that next step. I nervously wipe the palms of my hands on my skirt and then walk into Devil May Cry. I stop with a gasp as I see that the place is spotless and the pool table has been changed into a dining table with candles and fancy looking food.

“Oh Vergil, this is so…put some clothes on!” I gasp, closing my eyes as I see he’s shirtless.

I hear him chuckle and gasp a few seconds later when he grabs my hands and presses them against his sweat covered chest. My eyes fly open and my mouth goes dry at the sensation of his body against my hands.

“Vergil!” I gasp in shock.

“You realise we’re alone, right? And we’re in a building.” He smirks.

“You should still be dressed!” I squeak.

“Oh Little Mouse, you look so sweet when you’re being shy.” He smiles.

He leans his head down and catches my lips with his own. I moan and melt into him, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. We’ve kissed like this a lot now but this time feels different. I don’t know if it’s because of my own thoughts of being ready or because my hands are pressed against his bare flesh, but it does. He seems to sense the way I give into him because he suddenly grabs my ass and grinds me against him. I whimper and my hands slide up into his hair as I open my mouth for his tongue. He growls and lifts me up off the floor.

“Vergil!” I whine as he kisses down my neck, nipping at my pulse point.

He groans against my skin and kisses down to the neckline of my top, along the top of my breasts, lifting me up further to reach. He shifts his grip so that he’s holding me up with one hand and slides the other hand up my top. My head drops back as a moan rips from my throat. I never knew anything could feel this good.

“Vergil! Bed!” I gasp as he begins to growl against the clothing stopping him from getting access.

“Are you sure?” He asks, head shooting up.

“Yes.” I mumble.

“We’ll stop ANYTIME you want.” He says intently.

“Okay.” I smile.

He shifts me so he’s carrying me bridal style and then carries me up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently lays me on the bed and I swallow nervously.

“Are you okay?” He whispers as he leans over me.

“Nervous.” I whisper softly.

“Don’t be, Little Mouse. I’ll look after you and we’ll stop as soon as you say.” He says softly, looking deep into my eyes.

I nod at him and he leans down to kiss me softly. He leans on one hand and uses the other to slowly unbutton my cardigan and then my shirt. I moan as his hand slides along my now bare skin and over my bra. I open my mouth to him and he pushes his tongue inside, tasting every part of my mouth. I reach up and run my palms over his chiselled chest and stomach, moaning at his muscles.  
He pulls me up to a sitting position so he can pull my tops from me and then he reaches behind my body to unclasp my bra, slowly easing it off as he looks into my eyes to see if I want to stop. Once my bra is off he growls as he sees me bared to him and then gently pushes me back down. He waits to see if I’m still okay and then he unzips my skirt to pull it off. When he reaches for my panties I grip his hands to stop him.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks softly.

“No. It’s just… I dunno…I’m nervous I guess.” I say shyly.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to go any further than you want to.” He says seriously.

I nod at him and remove my hands, allowing him to slide my knickers off. I close my eyes as he looks at me and he runs his fingers down my cheek until I reopen them.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispers with such a look of awe I have to believe him.

I reach up and pull him down for another hungry, sloppy kiss and he groans as I push my tongue into his mouth this time. My hands run down to his trousers and I undo them, trying to push them off but I’m clumsy and I can’t quite figure it out. I pull away with a blush but Vergil just chuckles, kissing me gently on the cheek before he stands up and pulls his trousers off. I gasp as I see him naked for the first time.

“How are you going to fit?” I blurt out when I see his size.

He just chuckles and crawls back over me. He leans down to kiss me again and I feel myself relax against him. He kisses down my neck and I moan as he nips my skin. One of my hands wind in his hair and the other tentatively wraps around his shaft. He growls and reaches for my hand, tightening it around him and moving it up and down. I move my head so I can look at him and see how he reacts. I get a little thrill at the fact that I can have such an effect on a strong man and I feel myself soaking into the bed.

“Shit, Little Mouse, that feels so good.” He groans.

I whine at his tone and he moves to suck one of my breasts into his mouth. I arch up with a cry, accidentally tightening both my hands. He hisses at the sensation and thrusts against my grip. I go to apologise and try to pull my hand away but he growls, holding my hand where it was. I moan and he lets go of my hand, slowly easing his up my thigh. I cry out in shock as his finger presses against my clit and I feel pleasure shoot through my body like an electric current. He watches me closely as he begins to rub my clit in fast little circles. 

“Vergil!” I cry as I feel myself getting lost in the pleasure.

“That’s it Little Mouse, just relax and let me hear how much you like it.” He whispers into my ear.

“Vergil please!” I gasp.

“Are you absolutely sure? It will hurt although I’ll do my best not to hurt you too much.” He asks, removing his hand so I can think clearly.

“Vergil! Please! I’m sure, I swear! Please!” I plead, head spinning from the sensations and all my nervousness is gone.

He smirks at me and then goes back to rubbing my clit. I gasp as he pushes a finger into my core and I feel a strange sensation building in my stomach. The world suddenly disappears in this wave of extreme pleasure and I scream his name as I cum. My eyes slam shut and I’m only vaguely aware of Vergil moving between my legs and lining his tip up with my entrance. As I hit my peak his thrusts into me and I hiss as my barrier breaks.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers worriedly.

“It’s okay it doesn’t hurt.” I say, cupping his face in my hands.

I’m telling the truth; it was a sharp sting as my barrier broke but that was all. He slowly inches out of me and I wince slightly as there’s a strange burning sensation but the more he moves the less I feel it. I cling to him as he thrusts faster and harder once he knows I’m no longer uncomfortable. We’re looking deep into each other’s eyes as the pleasure and intimacy builds between us. I’m moaning and crying out and Vergil seems to like it. Every time he thrusts he does it in a way that makes another noise burst from my throat. If I get quiet, he changes his angle until I can’t help but cry out for him.   
My hands are clinging to his back and I know that my nails are slicing into his skin but he seems to like it. I’m surprised to realise that I’m going to cum again. He keeps hitting a spot inside that makes me see stars and it pushes me closer and closer. His thrusts become more erratic. I arch into him with a scream of pleasure as I cum again. My head spins and the world goes black. I lose all track of what’s happening and how much time passes.  
I open my eyes just in time to see Vergil come apart. He roars out my name and I see his eyes flash red as he cums, flooding my core with warm fluids. I whine at the strange sensation and pull him down for another hungry kiss, swallowing his growls. He collapses to the side of me and we just lay there panting for air.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Vergil asks once he can catch his breath.

“That was…wow! I mean…wow! How long till we can do that again?” I ask in awe.

“As soon as you’re ready.” He chuckles.

“Good.” I sigh.

Before he can say anything I’ve rolled over so I can straddle him. He looks up at me in shock and then smirks.

“Has my Little Mouse found something she likes?” He asks smugly.

“Only with you.” I mumble shyly.

“Good.” He growls, pulling me down to kiss me.

By the time I fall into an exhausted sleep all I can think is why did I wait so long to try this? But then I look at Vergil and I’m glad I did.


	92. Demonic Lust (Vergil/Aya Brea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- DarkAya4Eva.

Demonic Lust

 

It was a slow night for Devil May Cry. Vergil is reclining on the sofa, reading. Nero is playing pool and Dante is laying back on his chair at his desk. All three turn and look at the door as Morrison walks.

“Long time no see old man. What do you want?” Dante says in an unconcerned tone.

“I’ve got a job for you. High paying. They want the best.” Morrison says, sitting on the sofa.

“We’re listening.” Vergil says coldly, putting his book down.

“I received a call from a friend, Rupert Broderick. He says demons are appearing here and he suspects it might be a new Hell Gate. He wants you to go and check it out and help his friend stop them.” Morrison explains.

“I’m in!” Nero says excitedly, dropping the pool cue.

Vergil and Dante look at him with twin scowls and he freezes.

“What? I’m bored!” He snaps.

“You just stopped us from upping the price, idiot.” Vergil snaps with a glare.

“You have a lot to learn Kid.” Dante groans, dropping his head onto his desk.

“Here’s the info you need. My cut is twenty per cent.” Morrison says with a smirk, leaving the info on the desk and heading out.

“Guess we better pack…and figure out how to hide the Kid’s arm from customs.” Dante says grimly.

“Yes, but Morrison’s cut comes out of Nero’s cut.” Vergil growls, heading off to pack.

“Agreed!” Dante says cheerily, starting to pack his weapons.

“Hey! Wait a minute! My cut is only twenty per cent!” Nero cries.

“Exactly!” Vergil calls.

“Maybe next time you’ll know to let the grown-ups do the negotiating.” Dante smirks.

“Well this is going to suck.” Nero grumbles heading off to pack his own stuff.

 

 

“Hello guys. I’m Rupert Broderick. I know we were supposed to head to the hotel but there’s been another killing so I thought we should head straight there.” He says, walking up to the guys as they step out of the airport.

“Sounds good.” Vergil says coldly.

“Lead the way. Our mule will take the luggage to the hotel.” Dante grins, glancing at Nero as he struggles with the luggage.

“Seriously?!” Nero whines.

“Yes!” Vergil and Dante growl together.

“Fine!” Nero growls, stomping off.

Rupert chuckles and leads them out to his car. As they head to the crime scene he hands them a file on someone called Aya Brea.

“Crime scene is Central Park and she’s the Agent in charge.” Rupert says.

“Okay, fine by me.” Dante smirks looking at her picture. 

“We don’t need some silly human getting in the way.” Vergil growls.

“Relax, she’s good and she might surprise you.” Rupert chuckles.

He pulls over at the crime scene and as soon as Vergil steps out of the car and sees Aya, he realises that Rupert was right. There is definitely something more to her, something not human.

 

 

Aya Brea stands at the side of the murder scene watching the detectives and CSU people moving around. She doesn’t need to pay much attention; she knows what did it. She doesn’t understand why Rupert thinks these guys he knows about can help but she trusts him. Her mind wanders to events that happened earlier that day and her heart clenches as she remembers her argument with Kyle. They were supposed to be getting married in a week but she’d come home early to find the son of a bitch having sex with another woman! Then the bastard had the audacity to blame her for his indiscretions. He said it was her fault because she was always so wrapped up in her work.  
She looks over as she sees Rupert’s car. She frowns in curiosity as only two men get out with him, she was sure it was supposed to be three. As she looks at the man in blue her Mitochondria suddenly starts to act up. She doesn’t understand why but she hasn’t got time to worry about it right now. There’s a Hell Gate somewhere, spewing out demons that are ripping people to shreds. 

“I’m Special Agent Aya Brea. Rupert says you can help. I certainly hope so.” She says, introducing herself.

“Don’t worry Babe, we got ya covered.” Dante grins.

“Just don’t get in our way.” Vergil growls.

“I thought there were three of you?” Aya snaps, choosing to ignore Vergil.

“The Kid is just dropping off our luggage. He’ll be along soon.” Dante smirks.

They stand around getting the details of the case so they can try to narrow down where the Hell Gate would be until Nero shows up, grumbling about the unfairness of his life. He gets introduced to Aya and then they set off to find the gate. It doesn’t take long. They’re all shocked at how many demons are coming in through it. They all fight with everything they have and the guys have to admit that Aya is holding up brilliantly, better than Trish or Lady. They don’t get much of a chance to marvel at her abilities though as there’s just too many demons and more are pouring in through the gate every second.   
Aya cries out and lands on her knees as a demon manages to slice her stomach with its claws. She stares up at it and sees it going for a killing blow. She growls and unleashes her Liberation Form. The guys shield their eyes from a sudden blinding light and when they can see again, Aya is standing in the middle of demon bodies in her Liberation Form. All the demons are dead and the gate is destroyed. At least it looks like all the demons are dead until one gets up and goes for Aya’s back. Without even thinking Vergil changes into his devil trigger and rushes over, cleaving the last demon in two. Vergil and Aya face each other in their demon forms and they both feel drawn to the other.  
Aya can feel her Mitochondria wanting to mate with him, to fuck until she’s completely satisfied but she holds back her lust. She can’t tell if it’s just her demon part that wants him or if it’s HER that wants him and until she knows for certain she won’t act on her desires.

 

 

Six days later Aya is sitting on her bed feeling depressed. She should be with Kyle, celebrating their wedding night right now. A few hours ago she should have been walking down the aisle and saying her vows. She walks over to her closet and looks at her wedding dress. She doesn’t know why she does it, isn’t even aware of doing it, but she puts the dress on. She stands in front of her mirror and wishes she’d had her day.  
She hears her front door open and goes to investigate. She raises her eyebrows as she sees Dante come in with arms full of pizzas and Vergil, Nero and her sister Eve following him.

“Eve invited us for dinner before we leave tomorrow. Woah, are you hitched?!” Dante smirks.

“Uh, no, it was my Mother’s. I was trying it on.” She stammers sheepishly, giving a pointed look at Eve.

Eve just shrugs and drags Nero into the living room. She seems to have really taken to him since he’s been here. If she was a little older Aya would say Eve had a crush. 

“Come on, Babe. Pizza!” Dante grins, striding into her living room.

She sighs but follows them, not making eye contact with Vergil as she still feels a pull towards him. They all sit down and Aya has to admit, it’s fun. They all laugh and chat whilst they eat pizza.

“I’m bored!” Eve suddenly declares a couple of hours later.

“You can always go to bed.” Aya smiles.

“No! Oh, what about the movies?!” Eve says.

“I could go for that.” Nero grins.

“Dante! You have to come too!” Eve declares.

“Why do brats always like me?” Dante whines with a sigh.

“Please?” Eve whines.

“Fine!” Dante sighs, rolling his eyes.

The three of them stand up and look at Aya and Vergil.

“Oh I’m not going out dressed like this and you’ll miss the movie if you wait for me to change. Go, have fun. Look after her!” Aya states to Dante.

He nods at her and then looks at Vergil.

“No.” Vergil says without even looking.

“Okay then.” Dante says.

Aya walks them to the door and shuts it behind them. She leans her head against the door with a sigh and then gasps as Vergil walks up to her and grabs her arm, spinning her round. She doesn’t even get a chance to blink as Vergil slams his mouth down on hers. She moans and opens up for his probing tongue and he growls at her submission. She yelps as he suddenly picks her up and carries her to her bedroom.   
She lets out a squeak as he drops her on the bed and starts ripping his clothes off. She hesitates for a second but then removes her dress. Vergil growls at her bared skin. She nervously bites her lips. Vergil crawls back over her with a predator like grin, making her gasp as her Mitochondria reacts to him. 

“My demon half wants you, has ever since I saw you. I want you. Say you want this too.” He says quietly but intently.

“I do but…I’ve never done this before.” She whispers nervously.

“Never done what?” He asks, freezing over the top of her.

“Had sex.” She breathes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after you. It will hurt at first but just stay relaxed and it will get better.” He says gently.

“I know.” She says, looking up at him.

He lowers his head and kisses her again. The kiss becomes sloppy and passionate, their hands running all over each other’s bodies. Aya cries out as Vergil’s fingers rub her clit and she feels the pleasure shoot through her. She clings to his shoulders as he makes her ride the wave of sensation he’s causing. It’s not long before she comes apart for him, gasping his name as she cums over his hand.

“Beautiful.” Vergil whispers as he moves between her legs. 

He looks at her and when she nods he thrusts into her, freezing as he screams at her barrier breaking. He stays still as he waits for her to adjust to his size. Aya feels her demon self raging at the surface due to the pain and before she can stop it her body changes into her Liberation Form. Vergil’s snarls as her nails slash into his skin from her change and then he lets his devil trigger out.  
They stare at each other for a minute and then Vergil begins to slam into Aya with a snarl. They both relax and let their demons take over. Aya no longer feels any pain from losing her virginity and they both bite and scratch at each other, marks healing almost instantly. They fight for dominance as Vergil pounds into her, rolling over and over without breaking rhythm.  
In the end Vergil pulls out and flips Aya over, thrusting into her from behind. She oars his name as she cums, pussy clamping around his demonic cock. He freezes, growling against her neck as he cums too. She whines as she slips back into her human form and feels Vergil fill her up with his hot sticky cum. He groans as he changes back and collapses beside her, hating himself a little as she hisses in pain when he pulls out.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yes.” She sighs with a smile.

He pulls her over and wraps his arms around her.

“Thank you.” She grins.

“Whoever he was he doesn’t deserve you.” Vergil says softly.

She stares at him for a second and then laughs as she realises she shouldn’t be surprised he knows. They drift off together and he stays until the guys head home the next day.


	93. Seasons Suffering (Dante's Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Tsuchikage.
> 
> WARNINGS- Contains biting, clawing, bleeding and injuries.

Season’s Sufferings (Dante’s Version)

 

I’m rushing around, packing my things in a hurry. I HAVE to get out of here before Dante gets back. I growl as my suitcase pops open and my stuff falls out. I let out a muffled cry as a stab of pain bursts through my stomach. Stupid demon half! Stupid fucking seasons! It’s decided to be early and now I’ve got to rush off before Dante gets home and scents it. I whimper in pain as I reach down for my suitcase and then I pick it up and rush out.

“Babe, where are you going?” Dante yells from his car as I rush out of the building.

“No! Don’t come near me!” I yell, putting my hands up in a stop motion.

“Babe? W…what’s wrong? Look, whatever I’ve done I’ll fix it!” He says. Looking at my suitcase with a horrified glance.

“No! Dante, Baby, you haven’t done anything. I swear! No! Don’t come closer!” I screech.

He rushes up and then stops like he’s hit a brick wall. His eyes widen as he takes a deep breath through his nose. I see his eyes turn red and I hear him growl. I’m doing my best not to breathe, knowing that if I smell his scent my season is going to rip through me. He snarls at me and takes another step towards me.

“Dante please!” I whimper, hissing in pain.

He blinks and I see his eyes bleed back to blue. He steps back and I can see him clench his hands, fighting against the mating urge. That’s the problem with these stupid heats. As a half demon I can’t sleep with a human to ease it as I could break them. I can’t sleep with a demon because I’d get pregnant and I can’t sleep with Dante during my seasons as we don’t know how our half demon sides would react together.

“Trish! Drive her anywhere she needs to go! I’ll miss you Babe. Hurry back.” He says.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He turns away and throws his car keys to Trish, who I’ve just noticed is standing next to the car, and heads inside Devil May Cry. I groan in pain and then head for the car. I get inside, whining at the scent of Dante that permeates every inch of it, and direct Trish to a nearby hotel. 

 

 

The next morning, I lurch off the bed with a groan. I’ve barely slept and I’m in so much pain. My stomach clenches painfully and I fall over the toilet, throwing up until my throat burns from stomach acid. This feels so much worse than normal. I crawl back to my bed and curl up on it, sobbing into the pillows. I hear my phone beep and pick it up to look at it.

‘Hope you’re not suffering too bad. D xxx’ Is sent as a text.

‘I’ll be okay xxx’ I text back, wincing in agony but not wanting him to worry.

‘It’s just that I know your season will be worse this time as you’ve been having sex with me so your body will think you’re ready to mate xxx’ He texts back.

“Son of a bitch!” I whine, realising why it’s so much worse.

I curl up with a sob as another wave of agony hits me. 

‘Why are you texting me instead of calling? You never text.’ I send to Dante.

‘Hearing your voice right now will break my fragile control.’ 

‘What?’

‘Your scent made me come into season too.’

‘I’m so sorry!’

‘Don’t be. I just wish I could help you.’

I smile as I put my phone down. He’s so kind and caring in private, no matter how cold and aloof he acts in public. I curl up in a ball as wave after wave of agony washes through me. Eventually I cry myself into an exhausted sleep.

 

 

A few hours later I wake up in the pitch black, crying out in agony. I can’t do this anymore! I decide to go to Dante. I can’t make it through this time. I get up and throw on some clothes, rushing back to Devil May Cry. Just as I reach the building I sense something and turn to look into the shadows. A demon steps out and a shudder goes through me. I’m stuck, frozen, as my demonic hormones scream at me that he’s a perfect mate. A whimper tears from my throat as the demon catches my scent, coming towards me with a leer.  
I can’t move as it strokes a claw down my arm. My body is screaming at me to let the demon have me, ease my need. I feel my eyes change and my claws and fangs grow as my heat crashes through me again. I fight the urge with everything I have but I know I’m going to lose.

“Get the fuck away from MY woman!” Dante snarls from the doorway.

I gasp as I’m able to move again, the feel of another male giving me some breathing room. My demon half calms down, waiting to see which male is stronger and therefore a better mate. The demon hisses at Dante and Dante snarls again, his eyes changing to red and his fangs and claws descending. I take a few steps back to give them room to fight. Mentally I want to help Dante but physically my body just wants the strongest male.   
Dante launches himself at the demon and the rip at each other. My mouth falls open as I see Dante fight in human form but with completely demonic instincts. I’ve never seen him fight like this, all animalistic fury. He doesn’t even use weapons, just his claws and fists. It’s not long before the demon is just a pile of parts on the ground and Dante is standing triumphant. He turns to me with a vicious snarl and I yelp.

“What are you doing here?” He growls.

I don’t answer, I just launch myself at him. He catches me by my hips and I wrap my legs and arms around him, mouth crashing onto his. I accidentally cut his lip and he snarls at me, I growl back and lick the blood from his lip. He runs into the building and straight to his bedroom, throwing me onto the bed. I hiss at him and then reach up to rip his clothes from him. He loses control and shreds mine too, falling on me as soon as I’m naked. We kiss and struggle biting and clawing at each other. 

“You sure about this?” Dante gasps, pulling away slightly.

“Yes!” I whine, impressed that he can think enough to check.

He growls and grabs my thighs, yanking my legs open. I scream as he slams his cock into my pussy, my heat making it so wet I don’t need to be opened for him. My claws rake his back as he begins to pound into me. He cries out as I slice into his skin but it turns him on more. His thrusts get faster and deeper and he bites down on my shoulder, fangs sinking deep. I scream and he growls. I grab his hair and pull his head back, barely feeling my flesh tearing, and tug him down so I can kiss him hungrily. I moan at the taste of my blood in his mouth and he growls into mine.  
He rams into me one last time and throws his head away from me, roaring my name as he cums. His hot sticky seed filling me up throws me fall over the edge into my own orgasm. I scream his name and my claws rip down his sides.   
When we come back down we look each other in the eyes, panting for air. Dante strokes over my shoulder, where he bit me, and I run my hands over his back and sides to check for any residual injuries. Our eyes, fangs and claws go back to normal and we kiss gently.

“Right I’m going to run you a bath, then whilst you bathe, I’m going to make you some food. I’m going to take good care of you for the rest of our seasons.” Dante whispers kindly. 

“I love you, you soppy little demon.” I laugh.

“Little? Do I feel little to you?” He smirks, thrusting his rehardened cock inti me again.

I smile up at him before pulling him down for another kiss which means it takes a while before I get my bath or food, but I’m certainly not complaining.


	94. Love A Man in Uniform (Policeman Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Where Vergil is a regular policeman.
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway.

Love A Man in Uniform

 

“Of course I’ll drive you there.” I say to my best friend with a smile.

“Thank you. I just hate police stations.” She laughs.

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous about it. You’re only collecting your lost phone.” I laugh at her as we walk towards the station.

“I know; I just always feel like I’m guilty of something even when I’m not.” She laughs with a shrug.

We walk into the station, still laughing, and I almost trip over my own feet as I clap eyes on the police officer at the reception desk. I pull myself together and walk over with my friend but I know I’m staring at him. He is gorgeous! He has white hair gelled up out of his face, but it’s not white due to age. He looks about my age and he has icy blue eyes and alabaster skin. 

“Can I help you?” He asks coldly.

I freeze. I can’t even figure out what to say.

“Hi I’m here to collect my phone. I lost it and it was handed in.” My friend says, seemingly unaffected by his attractiveness.

“Go see that Officer there. He deals with the lost and found.” The Officer says tonelessly.

“Thank you.” My friend smiles.

“I’ll wait here.” I tell her, not feeling ready to give up the sight of him yet.

“Okay.” She grins, winking at me.

I roll my eyes at her and stand around uselessly as she leaves. I keep glancing at the officer and look away swiftly whenever he spots me. My friend comes back and we head outside, giving the officer one last glance.

“Oh! I forgot to leave my details with them! Give me a sec.” My friend gasps, heading inside.

I roll my eyes and wait for her. She comes out with a grin and we head off. A few hours later I’m finally walking into my house on my own when my phone rings. I frown as I see it’s not a number I recognise.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Hello, it’s Officer Sparda from the reception at the station.” I hear from the other end, pussy clenching in arousal.

“Who? Oh! How did you get my number?” I blurt out all at once.

“Your friend gave it to me. She said you liked me.” He replies and I can hear the laughter in his voice.

“Y…yes I did. Do!” I shout, wincing at how much of an idiot I’m acting.

“Well, would you allow me to take you out sometime?” He chuckles.

I agree and by the time we arrange a date and hang up I’m grinning from ear to ear.

 

 

“Sorry I’m late.” I gasp as I run over to where Vergil is sitting on the field.

“It’s a picnic, it’s not like it can get cold.” He chuckles.

“I guess.” I laugh.

I sit down with him on the blanket and he pulls the food and drink out. We have a lovely date, looking out across the beach and then the sea to watch the sunset. I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around me. I must doze for a while as the next thing I remember is waking up on his lap.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp, quickly wiping my mouth to check I didn’t drool.

“It’s fine.” He smiles at me.

I smile shyly back at him and then we start to pack everything up. We put the picnic in the boot of his car and then get in so he can drive me home. The only reason he didn’t pick me up like usual was that I had to work. So I got a taxi. As we’re driving back we see a man shouting at a woman and then he hits her. I gasp and Vergil pulls over.

“I’ll be back in a second.” He says to me.

“Okay.” I say, watching the man hit the woman again.

Vergil gets out of the car, calling someone as he does, and walks over to the man and woman. Within seconds the man is pinned face down on the ground by Vergil. A little while later police cars and an ambulance arrive to deal with everything. Vergil hands the guy over and speaks to a police officer then comes to the car and gets in. We drive away and I smile at him.

“My hero.” I say with a grin.

“I’m no hero.” He says with a smirk.

I laugh and then we pull up outside my house. I kiss him goodbye and head inside, smiling. He seems so cold to other people but with me he’s always so caring and kind. He hasn’t tried to rush me into having sex with him, is perfectly happy to wait until I’m ready, and he’s always quick to help people in need. I head to bed, feeling happy and loved. 

 

 

“Vergil! Hi! Come in.” I grin happily, answering my front door.

“Thanks.” He smiles.

I freeze as it suddenly occurs that he’s wearing his uniform. I feel heat pooling in my stomach at the sight he makes in it.

“Sorry, I know it’s the first time you’re cooking us a meal at your house but I had to work overtime so I came straight here from work.” He smiles, looking sheepish.

“T-that’s okay.” I say, wide-eyed and trying not to let him see how I’m affected.

“Or maybe you like the uniform?” He smirks, stepping closer so I’m backed against the wall.

“I-I um, I…” I trail off, licking my lips in arousal.

“Have you been a bad little girl? Do you need to be arrested? Handcuffed?” He says huskily, no longer smiling.

I feel my breathing speed up and my mouth goes dry. My pussy clenches and I feel my panties becoming wet. He leans in even further and I can see that his eyes have darkened with lust.

“If you don’t want this just say.” He says, lifting his handcuffs meaningfully.

“I do want this.” I whisper, looking at him so he knows I’m serious.

“Is there anything in the oven or on the stove?” He asks.

“No, everything’s off and served.” I say.

“Good.” He all but growls.

I gasp as he suddenly spins me round and puts me in the search position.

“You’ve been a very bad girl so you’re under arrest. Stay still while I search you.” He says authoritatively.

I don’t answer, just whimper as he steps even closer to me and his hands start running over my body. He grabs my wrists and place my hands by my head on the wall and runs his hands down my arms then round to squeeze my breasts roughly. I cry out and he does it again.

“Have to make sure you’re not concealing anything.” He says.

I gasp as his hands run down my stomach and then round to grab my ass, squeezing it roughly. I moan as, after a couple more squeezes, he moves around to press against my mound through my skirt. I feel him drop to his knees and his hands run down my legs. He slides his hands back up my legs and I cry out as they pass over my pussy.

“So wet. Such a naughty little girl.” He groans.

He raises back up and lifts me into his arms bridal style. 

“Bedroom.” He rasps.

I point, still unable to say anything. I’m too turned on and aroused. He carries me into the bedroom and then puts me down on my feet in the middle of the room.

“I believe you’re concealing illegal substances on your person so I’m afraid I’m going to have to strip search you.” He says.

I just blink at him, feeling my panties getting even more soaked.

“Strip little girl. Now!” He snaps.

I gasp but do as he says, slowly slipping my clothes off until I’m standing naked in front of him. 

“Lay on the bed, gripping the headboard.” He growls.

I do as he says, licking my dry lips. He walks over to me with his handcuffs out and reaches down. He clips one of the cuffs on one wrist then threads it through the bar of the headboard and attaches the other cuff to my other wrist. I whimper as I realise that I’m completely at his mercy. His eyes run all over my body and I can feel myself blushing at such close scrutiny. I bite my lip as his eyes meet mine and I can see his eyes are almost black from lust.

“You’ve been such a model prisoner. Shall Daddy make you feel good?” He says seductively.

“Yes!” I gasp, feeling myself soaking into the bed.

“Yes what?” He snaps.

“Yes Daddy, please make me feel so good.” I plead.

“Good girl.” He whispers.

He strips his clothes off and by the time he’s naked I’m so aroused I’ve soaked a patch into my bed. He crawls onto the bed between my legs and grabs my thighs to push them open wider. I whimper as he stares at my pussy with pure hunger. He leans over me and lines himself up with my entrance. 

“I’m sorry this time will be so fast but I need you. I need to feel your pussy clamping around me, milking me dry. Next time I will drive you insane with pleasure, I swear.” He gasps.

“You’ve already driven me insane! Please just fuck me Daddy!” I cry, pulling against the handcuffs.

“Say that again!” He growls.

“Fuck me Daddy! Please! Let me milk you dry as you claim my pussy, please Daddy!” I cry, desperate to feel him filling.

He snarls and slams into me, hitting deep enough to bruise me but I don’t care. He doesn’t wait for me to adjust, just pounds into me over and over again until I’m a whimpering mess beneath him. It’s not long before I can feel the burning sensation of my orgasm building in my abdomen.

“I-I going to cum Daddy!” I cry, arching into him.

“Yes little girl, cum on my cock, milk me dry.” He gasps.

I scream his name as I cum, writhing and twitching and legs wrapping around his waist. I yank on the handcuffs, uncaring about how they dig into my skin. He freezes above me with a groan as he cums too, twitching inside me as he fills me with his cum. He sighs as he finishes and rests his head on mine. I pant for air as I blink, trying to get my vision to work again. Vergil pulls out of me and undoes my wrists. 

“I hurt you.” He whispers, kissing my wrists.

“Only in all the ways I like.” I reply, rolling over to face him.

He smiles and wraps his arm around me. 

“I love you.” He says, kissing the top of my head.

“I love you too.” I smile at him.

We end up dozing off together and by the time we wake we have to order take out because all the food is cold but I don’t mind in the slightest.


	95. Fed Up (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sick and tired of Dante being so messy and lazy.
> 
> Written for- LadyDerpington.

Fed Up

 

READER’S POV

“For fuck’s sake Dante! Can’t you get up off your lazy ass and clean, just once?!” I shout, bursting back out of the kitchen.

“What? The place looks fine Babe.” He smirks.

“The place looks fine?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” I shout, hands on my hips.

“What’s so wrong about it?” He shrugs, looking up at me from where he’s sprawled across the sofa.

“So far, I’ve tripped over your boots that you just threw in the middle of the bedroom floor, tried having a shower but there were no clean towels, stood on one of your discarded bottles down here and feel on my ass and now I’ve put the groceries in the kitchen and found I’ve got no side space due to all the dirty dishes!” I scream.

“Oh just shut up! I fight devils all night, every night so I like to relax at home!” He shouts back, standing up.

“Firstly, you enjoy fighting devils so it’s not exactly a hardship for you. Secondly, I’m sick of cutting you slack for that and this isn’t relaxing its sheer laziness!” I scream.

“I’m sick of your nagging!” He shouts back at me, grabbing his coat and storming out.

I sag as the doors close behind him. I can’t do this anymore. I’ve tried doing it all myself but eventually it became exhausting. I tried asking him nicely but he’d just say he’d do it and then never bother. I tried talking to him about how I was feeling about it but he just laughed me off. Now everyday it’s this, this screaming at each other until one of us storms off.   
Tears slide down my cheeks as I head upstairs, grabbing a bag to throw some stuff into. Once I’ve got a few of my things packed I take my front door key of my keychain and place it on my pillow where Dante is sure to notice it as I’ve already tidied the bedroom today. I break into chest wrenching sobs as I leave the building, knowing I’ll never be back.

 

DANTE’S POV

“Look Bro, can you just help me? Please?” I plead as we enter my shop.

“Why do you suddenly care?” Vergil says grumpily.

“Look, she seemed even more pissed at me earlier than normal plus, once I cooled down enough to register what she said, I realised how many times she said she’d fallen over something I’d left lying around. What if the next time she trips on something she gets hurt? Bangs her head on something, breaks a bone or falls down the stairs?” I say, feeling guilty for not caring before.

“Okay but I still don’t understand why I’m supposed to care.” Vergil grumbles.

I grin at him and we get to work, cleaning the shop. It takes us a few hours and by the time we’re done I realise why she always complained at me.

“Hey, Bro, go put these on the bed for me? She’ll love them.” I smirk, handing Vergil the gifts I bought her.

I walk around straightening the last few bits up.

“Um, Dante.” Vergil says quietly as he comes back down the stairs.

“Yeah, Bro?”

“I found…something…on the bed.” Vergil says slowly.

“Did she leave some lingerie out or something?” I laugh.

Vergil shakes his head and hands me something. I freeze when I see it. It’s her key. I know it’s her key because it’s one I got specially cut just for her. It’s her favourite colour and it has her favourite anime character on it. There’s no way she’d lose it. I feel my heart drop into my stomach as I realise what it means.

“She’s left.” I mutter.

“Yes, some of her stuff is gone.” Vergil replies quietly.

“Leave.” I growl.

“Dante…” Vergil starts gently.

“Get out!” I roar at him.

He shakes his head sadly and leaves. I drop to my knees as the realisation sinks in even further. She left. She left me. After all these years she didn’t even say goodbye. She didn’t even let me know! How could she just leave?! I scream my anger to the world and my devil half bursts forth. I go blind with rage. The furniture snaps like kindling, the walls crack from my fists and the whole place is destroyed within seconds.  
The anger is gone almost as quickly as it came. I slip back into my human form and stumble upstairs. As soon as I enter the room her scent hits me, making me gasp from the pain. I look around. She’s only taken the essentials, which should give me hope that she’ll come back but it doesn’t, she’s left all the pieces of jewellery I’ve given her over the years we’ve been together. She’s left every other souvenir, gift or sentimental item from our time together.   
I feel a sting in my palm and look down to realise I’m still gripping her key, so hard that its broken the skin. This is all my fault. I took her for granted, treated her more like a housekeeper than someone important to me. I didn’t show her that I care about her except to give her some piece of crap and expecting her to be happy over it, which she always was. I’ve lost the only truly good, truly pure, thing in my life and it’s all my own goddamn fault!  
I flop down on the bed and curl up on my side, hugging her pillow close, and sob. I sob for the first time in years and feel my heart shatter into pieces. There’s no point anymore. There’s nothing to care about and it’s all my fault. It’s all because I’m worthless and stupid and now she’ll find someone else. Someone better that will make her happy and show her they love her. I sob until exhaustion sets in and I become almost comatose.

 

 

VERGIL’S POV

I enter Devil May Cry and sigh as I see my idiot brother, still laying on the sofa clutching her pillow and key. I growl and try to wrench the bloody pillow from him but he snarls at me and I snarl back at him as his claws suddenly rip into my cheek.

“Don’t touch it!” Dante growls, demon showing in his eyes.

“It’s been three weeks Dante! You should be over the stupid human by now!” I growl.

Suddenly, Dante is roaring with anger and lunging for my throat. I dodge his ridiculous attack and slam him into the ground.

“You’re too weak to take me on, you fool! It’s been three weeks and you haven’t eaten, drunk, slept or bathed. You only moved from your bed because I grabbed you by the collar and dragged you down here!” I snap at him.

“I miss her! I love her and I need her and I was too stupid to realise that before I drove her away!” Dante cries, bursting into tears.

I release him with a sigh and he crawls back onto the sofa with that stupid pillow. I may have locked my emotions away a long time ago but seeing Dante like this makes me remember when we were children and our family dog died. He cried like this back then too. I remember trying to cheer him up. I can’t leave him like this. I have to track her down, convince her to come back. If I can.

 

READER’S POV

“Coming!” I call as someone knocks on my door for the third time.

I open and gasp as I see a furious looking Vergil standing there. I try to slam the door on him but he shoves it open, making me stumble. He slams the door closed and grabs me by the throat, pinning me to the wall. I try to pry his hand away but I can’t get him to let me go. I kick at him but he just tightens his grip. My vision starts going black at the edges.

“Do you have ANY idea what you’ve done?!” He snarls.

He suddenly releases me and I drop to the ground on my knees, choking and gasping for breath. He looms over me and I try to crawl away but he grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. I cry out at the pain and he forces me to look at him.

“Do you realise how much he’s suffered because of you!” He hisses at me, releasing me with a push.

“I’m sorry if he was upset but I couldn’t carry on like that anymore.” I sigh, sitting down and wrapping my arms around my legs.

“I should just kill you for the way you hurt him!” Vergil snarls, eyes flashing red.

“Go ahead.” I sigh tiredly.

“What is it with you both?! You love each other, you can’t live without each other but you can’t be together!” He snaps with a sneer.

He sinks to the floor in front of me, sitting cross-legged, and frowns at me. 

“I can’t do it anymore, Vergil. I spend all my time running around after him, cleaning, cooking. I began to feel more like a housemaid than anything else.” I explain sadly.

“He cleaned up.” Vergil says.

“What?” I frown, confused.

“The day you left, he’d dragged me home to clean the place up. He’d realised that if he didn’t clean up you could get hurt. He was so happy, imagining how happy you’d be. He even bought you gifts. I found your key. I had to tell him you’d left.” He starts dreamily and finishes with a growl.

“He did?” I ask, smiling at the idea.

“Yes. Of course, two minutes after he realised you’d dumped him, he kicked me out, trashed the place and has spent the last five weeks not eating, not sleeping and not moving. I had to drag him downstairs but all he did was curl up on the sofa, hugging you fucking pillow.” He hisses furiously.

“So that’s why you want to kill me. Well, silver lining, at least you know you do care about Dante now.” I smile self-deprecatingly.

“Unfortunately, it also appears I care about you.” He growls.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” I snort.

“It looks like you have been taking a little more care of yourself than he has.” Vergil says grumpily.

“Yeah, well, I’m mortal so I had to.” I mutter.

“Thought you didn’t care if you lived or not?” He smirks.

“I knew you wouldn’t kill me.” I shrug, unable to stop a tear from rolling down my cheek.

“Don’t cry. I’ve had enough of that from Dante.” Vergil sighs, reaching out to wipe away the tear.

“What?! Dante was crying?” I gasp.

“Sobbing.” Vergil replies, looking upset for a second.

“What do you want from me, Vergil? I can’t go back to that.” I whisper.

“I want you to come back. I want my new family back.” He says in an odd moment of humanity.

“I don’t know if I can.” I hiccup.

“Just promise me you’ll think about it.” Vergil says quietly, hand resting on my shoulder.

“I will.” I smile.

He smiles at me and nods, standing up and walking to the door. I wave at him sadly as he leaves, closing the door behind him. I have no idea what I’m going to do.

 

 

Three hours later, I’m standing outside Devil May Cry trying to get the courage to enter. It only took me an hour to decide to come back, the idea of Dante suffering was just too much. I take a deep breath and walk inside. My first instinct is to get angry at the usual mess, until I realise it’s worse than usual. Everything is trashed, completely destroyed. I spot Dante curled up on the sofa, hugging a pillow, and even from here I can see how much weight he’s lost.

“We’re no longer in business. Go away!” He snaps, sounding terrible.

“Dante?” I whisper, heart shredding at the state he’s in.

“Just leave me alone!” He whines.

“W-what?” I gasp, breath locking in my lungs at the idea that he doesn’t want me anymore.

“Your scent haunts me. My memories of you haunt me. The way I failed you haunts me! I don’t need a hallucination haunting me too!” He sobs, throwing an arm over his eyes as he turns onto his back.

I feel tears fill my eyes as I hear his words. I walk over to him.

“I’m really here.” I say sadly.

“No you’re not! You’ll never be here again.” He says and I realise he’s crying.

I try to figure what I can do to convince him, to make him feel better, and in the end there’s only one thing I can think of. I slip of my shoes and open my summer dress, letting it drop to the ground. I straddle his waist and he whimpers. I slowly undo his shirt and lean down to kiss and lick at his chest and stomach. I slide down his legs so I can undo his trousers, nipping at his hips as I do. 

“Stop punishing me.” He groans as I pull his cock from his trousers.

“I’m not punishing you, Baby, I’m trying to make you feel better.” I sigh.

I slide my mouth down his dick, moaning at his taste. He moans and grabs my hair. I look up at him and see that he has tears streaming down his face as he watches me with a heartbroken look on his face. I try to pull up but his hand tightens in my hair, keeping me down. I stare at him as I let him move my head up and down. I relax my jaw and throat as he fucks my mouth harder than he ever has before. He makes me move down so he’s buried in my throat over and over again, making me choke and gag. He tenses up and cries my name as he cums down my throat, eyes slamming shut as he does. I continue to watch him as I swallow every drop of his arousal.  
As he comes back down he snarls at me, looking feral, and pulls me up by my hair. I cry out at the pain and then gasp as he suddenly flips us over. I scream breathlessly as my back slams onto the floor and he lands between my legs. I cry out as he bites down on my clit with a growl. I twist and writhe as he shoves two fingers into my pussy, so hard I know he’s bruising me. I arch with a scream of his name as an orgasm rips its way through me, my nails scrabble on the ground as my body twitches. Dante whimpers as he laps my juices up greedily.

“It’s really you?” He gasps in wonder as he lifts himself up to his hands and knees.

“Yes, Baby, it is.” I smile, cupping his face in my hands.

“You left me.” He gasps miserably, tears streaming down his face.

“Yes.” I whisper.

“You left me all alone!” He shouts angrily.

He grabs my wrists and pins them by my head. 

“I’m so so sorry, Dante. I’m so sorry.” I sob.

“It was my fault.” He whispers, shaking his head sadly.

“Please forgive me!” We both plead at the same time.

We laugh and then he releases me and I pull him down for a sweet and gentle kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and sigh happily as he gently slides his cock inside my core, moaning as he feels how wet and warm I am. He makes love to me right there and everything feels complete again. I close my eyes with a moan as he speeds up, all desperation gone from his movements as he drives me closer to the edge. I cry out his name as I cum again, pussy clamping onto his cock. He whispers my name in my ear over and over again as he cums inside me, clinging to me like he still expects me to disappear. I kiss him until we come back down.

“I love you so much, Babe.” He whispers intently.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He sits up and grins then looks horrified as he looks around the room.

“I swear I’m going to tidy up, right now!” He gasps, looking terrified.

“No you’re not. You’re going to shower whilst I order food and then you’re going to eat.” I say sternly, looking at his skinny body.

“Okay.” He sighs in relief.

He heads off to the shower and I order the pizzas. I also call Vergil to let him know I’m back and then I head upstairs to get dressed, hoping I still have some clothes here. I walk into the bedroom and realise everything is exactly how I left it except the bed is a mess, probably from where Vergil dragged Dante from it. I put on some of my clothes and then notice a couple of gifts on the dresser. I recall Vergil saying something about presents so I go and open them. One is a gorgeous charm bracelet with charms of my favourite things on. The other is a ring. A ring that has an important message written inside the lid of the box.

“Dante!” I squeal, running down the stairs.

“I swear, whatever I’ve done, I’ll make it up!” He says, panicked.

“Did you really mean this? Do you still want to?” I ask in a rush, waving the box at him.

“Yes I did and do. If you want to?” He says shakily.

“Yes! Yes!” I scream happily, throwing my arms around his shoulders.

“What did I miss?” Vergil asks, walking in.

“We’re getting married!” Dante says with a cheesy grin.

“Well, it’s about time.” Vergil grumbles, flopping down on the sofa.

I smile, so happy to be back with my family and I see Vergil secretly smile too.


	96. Mates Forever (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS- Rape. Demon form sex. AU as they live in a world where everyone has a Mate. 
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway after she won a competition on my Tumblr page.

Mates Forever

 

“Hey, Dante!” I say happily as I walk into Devil May Cry.

“Hey, Babe. Been a while. Found your Mate yet?” He grins.

“Nope, not yet, but I will.” I shrug.

He just laughs at me and shakes his head. I sigh and put my hands on my hips. We live in a world where everyone has a Mate, someone they’ll be paired with for the rest of their lives, and I plan on looking until I find mine. Dante however, doesn’t believe he has one because he’s half-devil and devils don’t have Mates. I keep telling him that he’s half human as well but he won’t listen to me.

“So, how have you been?” I ask, sitting on the edge of his desk.

“Surrounded by loved up couples!” He sneers with disgust.

“Huh?” I as.

“Nero and Patty are Mates. Lady and Trish are Mates.” He sighs.

“Well, there you go, there is hope for you! Nero’s part devil and Trish is full devil; they both have Mates.” I grin.

“You trying to tell me you’re interested?” He leers.

“No.” I snap.

“Dante! That jobs done!” I hear from the doorway.

I look over just as someone walks in and I freeze. It’s not that he looks exactly like Dante, it’s not that his eyes are holding mine like they’re looking into my very soul. It’s the fact that I feel like a string is tying us together, pulling taut between us. I blush and turn away from him, feeling shy about this strange pull between us.

“Hey, Bro! Any trouble with it?” Dante asks, oblivious to the connection between us.

“No, none at all.” Vergil drawls.

He keeps glancing at me like he’s a predator and I’m the prey.

“I’m going to head off.” I smile to Dante.

“Already?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.

“I only popped in to say hi because I was passing but I’ll come around again tomorrow.” I smile.

“Okay then Babe, see you tomorrow.” Dante grins.

Vergil doesn’t say anything but I can feel his eyes on me the whole way out of the building as I head home.

 

 

I walk into Devil May Cry and immediately hear Dante give me a loud wolf whistle. I smile at him and shake my head, choosing to ignore Vergil. It’s been a month since I first met Vergil and I still feel that strange connection to him but I’m too shy to ask him if he feels it too. I’ve developed a huge crush on him but I don’t think he’s interested. He hasn’t said anything to me, doesn’t talk to me at all. 

“Looking good, Babe.” Dante grins.

“Thank you.” I smile at him.

“Date?” Dante asks, glancing at Vergil.

“Yep.” I smile, not noticing his look.

“Lucky guy.” Dante sighs, sitting back in his chair.

“Thank you, now I’ve gotta shoot off but I brought you a voucher for a free strawberry sundae from your favourite place.” I grin.

“Aw yes! Thank you, thank you!” Dante screams, leaping over the desk and grabbing the voucher.

I laugh and shake my head at him then leave with a wave, feeling Vergil’s eyes on me the whole time.

 

VERGIL’S POV

I watch her leave as my idiot brother does some kind of happy wriggle, holding the stupid voucher like it’s a beloved child. I feel my devil half scratching at the surface furiously. She’s MY Mate! She shouldn’t be letting other men touch her! I shake my head at the stupidness of those thoughts. She’s not my Mate, she’s just attractive. I would never tie myself to a human like that.

“If you don’t come clean to her some human male is going to claim what’s yours.” Dante says smugly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I snap.

“Sure you don’t. I’m gonna get ice cream. Don’t sit there thinking about how much sex she’ll be having with whichever guy she’s with.” He says slyly, walking out.

I sit there frozen for what feels like hours. I have to tell her how I feel or I’ll lose her. I text her to say there’s an emergency and to come back but she replies with a text saying she’s finally found a guy she can have fun with and there’s nothing she can do anyway! How dare she not come back when I tell her to?! I’m her mate, she must feel that! I feel my devil half fighting to be freed even more and I groan in pain.   
I let my rage out and smash everything I can reach. The desk, pool table and jukebox all get smashed into a billion pieces. All I can think of is images of her with some man. I imagine her arching with pleasure as she rides him, naked and her breasts bouncing. His hands all over her, making her cum and scream his name. Some human male filling her pussy, stretching her and making her moan. Her mouth sucking his cock deep into her throat. The way she blushes and how she’d flush for him as he rubbed her clit or fingered her. The way he’d get to taste her sweet cunt before me! I’m her Mate! She’s mine! I’ll rip him apart for touching her and she’ll be punished for letting someone other than me touch her nubile body, so much smaller and younger than mine! I let out an ear splitting roar as my devil half takes over and my awareness disappears.

 

 

READER’S POV

I walk into Devil May Cry, equal parts annoyed and happy. I’m annoyed that I’ve had to cut my date short but happy that the guy I was on a date with was wonderful. As I walk through the doors I stop dead and gasp at the state of the place. It’s all entirely destroyed.

“How was the date?” I hear behind me.

“Vergil! Shit you scared me! Date was brilliant but what the hell happened here?” I gasp, swinging around to look at him as he stares at the floor, hidden by shadows.

“You liked him then?” He asks quietly.

“My date? Yeah I like him, made plans for tomorrow.” I reply with a grin.

I turn back round to look at the devastation. I cry out as Vergil suddenly grabs my hair and begins to drag me upstairs. 

“Vergil, what the fuck?! Get off me!” I scream, struggling against his hold.

“Shut up!” He snarls, tossing me onto the floor of his bedroom.

I look up at him, trying to hide how scared I am, and see him lock his door. My heart is pounding and I whimper when he changes into his devil form. He looms over me and grabs me by the throat, pushing me over to his bed. I try to scurry away when he throws me onto the mattress but he grabs me by the waist and pins me down. He slashes with his claws and my dress is ripped from my body. 

“Vergil stop please!” I gasp, sobbing as tears stream down my face.

“Mine! My Mate!” He growls at me.

I can’t even register what he’s said as I’m too terrified. I don’t understand why he’s doing this! He never mentioned liking me, never mentioned our connection! His armour pulls open at his groin and I see his demonic cock. I sob even harder as I realise what he’s going to do. That cannot fit in me! It’s not possible! It’s too big and I’m still a virgin!

“Don’t do this! Please, Vergil, please!” I sob, gasping for breath.

“Not his, mine!” He snarls.

He grabs my thighs, forcing my legs open and ignores my blows as I hit at him. He thrusts into me in one go, ripping my barrier and tearing me as he does. I scream in fear and agony as he pounds into me, not caring that he’s ripping me or that he’s bruising me or that it’s my first time. I scratch at him, I hit at him, but it doesn’t faze him. I end up just going limp, staring up at him quietly and just letting him get on with it. I can feel liquid on my inner thighs and I know it’s blood. He thrusts in deep and cums inside me with a snarl.  
As he comes back down he changes back into his human form. I’m looking into his eyes so I see when he blinks at me in confusion and then see his eyes fill with horror. He pulls back off me quickly and I cry out in pain as his cock slips from me. He looks down between my legs and he looks horrified, terrified and disgusted all at the same time. I curl up on my side and cry silently as I feel that connection between us tighten and then solidify. He really is my Mate.

 

VERGIL’S POV

What the fuck have I done?! What have I done?! No! I’ve hurt her! I’ve hurt my Mate! I’ve scared her, terrified my Mate! How could I do this to her?! I can smell from the blood on her thighs that she was a virgin as well. Oh shit, I’ve ripped her virginity away from her?! What kind of a monster am I?!

“I’m sorry! Fuck, I’m so sorry! Please don’t hate me! I swear I’ll stay away from you forever!” I gasp, tears forming in my eyes for the first time since I crawled from my own grave as a boy.

“Why?” She croaks, making me wince as I realise how much she must have been screaming.

“You’re my Mate. MINE! For humans it’s just a light connection but for me it was so much stronger. Every time I saw you my devil half wanted to take you, claim you. I fought it, I don’t deserve a Mate. Especially one as kind and gentle as you. Then you started going on these dates even though I could smell your attraction to me but I refused to stop you. Then tonight, Dante pointed out that I’d lose you and that you were probably having ‘fun’ with the guy. All I could think of was his hands all over you, you fucking him and him claiming what is MINE!” I tell her honestly, waiting for her to leave.

“You could have just told me.” She whispers, rolling over to look at me, wincing as she moves.

I don’t understand why she’s still here. Did I injure her too much for her to move? Is she so terrified of me now that she thinks I’d keep her prisoner?

“You can leave; I won’t stop you.” I tell her quietly, tears falling down my cheeks.

“I don’t want to leave.” She says quietly, reaching her hand out to hold mine.

“What?” I gasp in disbelief.

“You weren’t aware of what you were doing, were you?” She asks.

“No but it was still me.”

“I forgive you but, just so you know, if you ever hurt me physically again I’ll castrate you and then tell Dante. I may be willing to forgive this time but I will not be treated this way.” She says intently.

How can she forgive me? How can she be so strong? How did I ever deserve to have her as my Mate? 

“I love you.” I whisper in awe.

“I love you too, my Mate.” She smiles.

I smile at her and then get up and head to the bathroom. I wet a flannel and grabs some water and painkillers. I head back to her and help her sit up so she can take the pills and drink the water and then I clean her. I clean the blood from her thighs and pussy, hating myself as I see the way I’ve torn and bruised her. Once she’s cleaned, I unlock the door so she can sneak away if she wants to change her mind and then lay next to her, holding her gently as we fall asleep together. I swear I will never hurt her again.

 

 

READER’S POV

It’s been six months since Vergil and I mated. I forgave him and he’s done nothing since but show me how much he loves me. Some people say we shouldn’t be together due to the age difference but I always tell them to fuck off. He looked after me for two weeks afterwards so I could recover and the first time we had sex after that he was slow and gentle, letting me set the pace. We’ve gotten rougher since but whenever his possessive side comes out he makes up for it by being so gentle with me.  
Earlier we’d been shopping and every time a guy came anywhere near me he grabbed my waist and yanked me close to him, growling until the guy ran away. If I was about to be served by a male cashier, Vergil would step in front of me with a snarl.   
Now, to make up for it, I’m lying on the bed naked and spread open as Vergil gently kisses every inch of my body. I arch with a cry as he slowly licks a swipe up my folds, pressing onto my clit with his tongue as he does. I whimper and whine as he eats me out, so slow and gentle it almost feels like torture. 

“Vergil, please!” I whine, tugging on his hair as he slowly pushes his tongue into my core.

He looks up at me and I swear I can see his smirk in his eyes. I growl in frustration and he chuckles, crawling up my body and kissing up me as he does. Once he’s level with my face I reach up and grab his hair, pulling him down so I can kiss him hungrily. He groans into my mouth and I roll us over, straddling his waist.   
He growls as I sink myself down on his cock and I pin his wrists by his head as I ride him. He bucks his hips up to meet mine but he doesn’t try to take control again. This is how he shows me he cares, by letting me see his softer side. His hands slide up to gently caress my breasts. I lean down so my mouth is right near his ear.

“You know people think you must be rough with me because of the way you act.” I whisper, worried that people hate him.

“As long as you know I love you, I don’t care what they think.” He gasps as I speed up.

“I love you too.” I pant.

“Ride me harder, Princess, please make me cum.” He groans.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” I gasp, changing my angle but not moving faster.

“Please!” He whimpers, arching beneath me but not moving me.

Fuck! There’s something about seeing my strong, scary Mate so needy and fragile looking. I speed up, slamming myself up and down his cock, moaning as he moves slightly so he’s brushing over my g-spot. I feel my climax getting closer and closer and I’m constantly moaning and whining at how good he feels inside me. 

“Please.” He gasps.

I nod and move even faster, releasing his hands so he can grip my hips to keep me upright. I cry his name as I arch backwards, slamming down on him one last time as my pussy clamps down around him. He growls my name as he cums too, filling me to overflowing. My nails scrape down his chest as I remember how to breathe and he pulls me down to curl up on his chest. My eyes slide shut as I fall asleep glad he is my Mate.


	97. Daddy's Little Girl (Nero/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS- Daddy Kink. Use of collar and leash. Belt spanking.
> 
> Written for- Ali.

Daddy’s Little Girl

 

He slides my top off my body and I gasp as he kisses along the line of my cleavage. He grips my panties and pulls them down, making me moan. I arch as he pushes a finger into my pussy. I whine and my hands go to the button on his trousers. He grabs my wrists with his devil bringer and pins them above my head. I cry out as he thrusts his fingers in and out roughly, bringing me closer and closer to a mind blowing orgasm. I arch and scream his name as I cum over his hand, twitching and writhing as he thrusts his fingers in and out through my climax.

“Nero, please, I want you inside me.” I whine, hips bucking enticingly.

“No, Darling, I want to watch you cum again and again.” He groans in my ear.

“Nero!” I whimper.

“I said no!” He snaps, pulling away from me.

“Nero!” I snap, sitting up in frustration.

I watch him stand up and begin to pace back and forth. I’m not trying to rush him into anything but we’ve been together for almost a year now and not once have we had sex. He’ll use his mouth or fingers to make me cum or I’ll suck his cock to make him cum. Sometimes I’ll dry hump him through our trousers until he cums. He’s not a virgin so I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal to him. I have one theory but I’m desperately trying to ignore it.

“I’m going to head home.” I say quietly, pulling my top back on and looking for my panties.

“Now I’ve upset you.” He sighs.

“No, you haven’t. I’ve just got things to do.” I say with a false smile.

“Don’t lie to me.” He growls.

“Why? You have no issue with lying to me!” I snap back, unable to keep a check on my temper anymore.

“How am I lying to you?!” He cries, stepping in front of me.

“Get out of my way!” I shout back.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” He snarls.

“Oh that’s rich coming from you! A year we’ve been together and you still won’t have sex with me and you won’t even tell me why! Well, guess what, I already figured it out! I’m sorry that I’m not as beautiful as Kyrie so you don’t feel attracted to me, but I’m not her! I can’t be her! If that’s what you want, find someone else because I’m done!” I shout, shoving him out of the way as I run from the building.

“Darling, wait!” He calls after me.

I ignore him and jump into a passing cab. I manage to hold back the tears until I get inside my house. I drop onto my bed, sobbing as I realise my relationship with Nero is over. I love him but I can’t compete with a woman like Kyrie. She’s too perfect.

 

 

A few days later, I’m at a club with some friends and enjoying myself. It’s one of my friend’s birthday and they decided to do a school girl theme so right now I’m dancing, wearing a school girl uniform and with my hair in pig tails. I’m dancing with a guy but I’m perfectly aware that Nero is sitting in a corner of the club, where he’s been watching me for at least an hour. I gyrate against my dance partner’s body with a grin. I want to prove to Nero that even if HE’S not attracted to me others are.

“Mind if I cut in?” I hear from my side, looking up into Nero’s blue eyes.

“Yes actually, I do mind.” I snap, continuing to dance with the guy.

“Sorry, Dude, you seem to have missed the part where I wasn’t actually asking.” Nero growls.

His eyes glow and he flashes Devil Bringer and suddenly my dance partner runs away. Nero smirks at me and without even intending it my hand slaps across his cheek. I storm from the club, ignoring the fact that Nero is following me, and rush back home. I slam my front door in his face and flop down on my bed. I bury my face in my pillow and scream in rage at his bullshit.  
I hear my front door burst open and I sit up with a gasp, watching Nero stalk over to me angrily. I glare at him but then moan as he grabs one of my ponytails and pulls my head back. His mouth lands on mine, tongue pushing into my mouth, and ravishes mine hungrily. I moan but then realise what’s happening and push him away.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I hiss angrily, trying to ignore my arousal.

“Making sure my Little Girl doesn’t let another guy touch her ever again.” Nero growls, Devil Bringer holding my throat.

“What did you just call me?” I pant in shock.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to call you that! I never wanted you to find out and leave me like Kyrie did.” He replies looking horrified.

“Nero, you lost me anyway and all because you won’t be honest with me.” I say intently.

“I don’t like normal sex! Okay?! I like to have my woman in frilly dresses and pig tails! I want to put a leash and collar on you! I want to spank you and call you Little Girl and have you call me Daddy! That’s why I never took anything further! Because I knew you’d be disgusted!” He rants.

“I thought you weren’t attracted to me.” I whisper.

“Of course I am! You are fucking amazing! You’re hot! I love you but I know you hate me now.” He finishes sadly, walking away.

“Nero!” I call but by the time I make it to my ruined front door he’s gone.

 

 

I hear the doors of Devil May Cry open and close and I feel a shiver of anticipation go down my spine. I listen to footsteps up the stairs and then the door is flung open and he gasps.

“Hi, Daddy.” I say sweetly.

Nero trips into the room and shuts the door behind him, taking great care to lock it too. I’m kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed wearing a child’s dress and a collar with Nero’s name on it. I have a leather leash clipped to the collar too. I flutter my eyelashes at him and he growls. He pulls his coat and weapons off, dropping them on the floor in an uncharacteristically uncaring way, then uses Devil Bringer to grab the end of my leash and pull it into his other hand. He gives it a sharp yank and I fall forwards onto my hands.

“You sure about this, Little Girl?” He asks in a husky voice.

“I tried to tell you but you left.” I pout.

“Tried to tell me what?” He asks, tilting his head.

“I like all this too, Daddy.” I reply, fluttering my eyelashes.

He lets out the most demonic growl I’ve ever heard him make and he drops to his knees beside me. I stay on my hands and knees but turn my head to keep watching him. He transfers my leash into his Devil Bringer hand and undoes his belt with the other. He pulls his belt off his trousers and I lick my lips as I wonder what he’ll do next. 

“You’re such a bad girl for not telling me about this sooner.” He whispers seductively.

“Hey! You can’t talk!” I snap.

“Did you just back chat me, Little Girl?” He hisses.

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” I gasp as he yanks my leash down so my face is pressed against the floor.

“Not good enough.” Nero growls.

He pushes my dress up and rips my lace panties off, making me gasp. I cry out and only his grip on my leash stops me from moving away from him as he slaps the belt onto my ass.

“I think fifteen of these should do. Count with Daddy. That’s one.” He groans.

“Two! Ah, Daddy! Three! Uh! Four! Ah! Five! Six! Seven! Ow! Eight! Nine! Ten!” I count for him, sobbing as arousal runs down my thighs.

“Good girl. Counting so nicely as I make her ass all red and raw. You’re already gushing for me.” Nero gasps.

I cry out as he runs his hand gently down the welts his belt has left.

“Eleven! Please, Daddy! Twelve! Fuck me! Thirteen! Uh! Fourteen! Fifteen! Please fuck me Daddy! Please!” I beg, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Is that what Daddy’s Little Girl wants?” He pants.

“Yes! Daddy please!” I whimper.

I scream as he moves behind me and slams into me in one go. I don’t even know when he undid his trousers but as his cock drags along my walls, I don’t care! I scratch and scrape my nails along the floor as he fucks me, hard and rough and so much better than I’ve ever felt before.   
My vision has exploded into bright colours and all I can do is whimper and whine as his hips slam into my burning ass. His claws are digging into one of my hips as his fingers dig into the other, cutting and bruising me. All the pain and pleasure leak into one thing, getting ready to tear me apart as I reach my edge.

“Cum on Daddy’s cock, Little Girl. Let Daddy hear you scream.” Nero snarls as he pounds into me.

His words throw me over the edge into an abyss of pleasure so intense it’s almost agony, such sweet agony I feel like I could get lost in it forever. I scream his name as my pussy clamps around him even tighter, making him cum too. He shouts my name as his seed fills me up and my legs give way. We end up sprawled on the floor with him on his elbows so he doesn’t crush me.  
After a few seconds I whimper as he gets up, slipping out of me in the process, and lifts me into his arms. He lays me on the bed and gently removes my dress and collar. He gets undressed and lays behind me on his side, pulling me against him so he can spoon me tightly.

“I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” He whispers in my ear.

I just smile as exhaustion drags me into unconsciousness, a pleasant ache between my legs.


	98. Possessiveness Can Be a Virtue (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble written for Moonlover19's birthday. Happy birthday!

Possessiveness Can Be a Virtue

 

I’m sitting at a bar surrounded by hot guys all buying me drinks. I’m flirting and having fun and can totally see Vergil at one of the tables glaring at us. I’m finding it very funny. Months I’ve been chasing him, flirting and asking him out, and every single time he turned me down. Now, here I am, having fun and Vergil is acting like I’m cheating on him or something! I lean forwards on my stool slightly, making sure Vergil gets a great look at my cleavage as well as all the guys around me. I swear Vergil’s eyes go red but I can’t look to see if I’m right because I don’t want him to know I noticed him. One of the guys whispers something in my ear and I laugh, batting my eyelashes at him.

“Home. Now!” Vergil growls, suddenly standing in front of me.

I look up at him, fully planning on telling him to go to hell but I freeze as I see he has red eyes, fangs and claws.

“But I’m having fun.” I pout, perfectly willing to play with him more.

After all, I know he’d never hurt me.

“I said now.” He snaps calmly, too calmly.

“And I said I’m having fun.” I reply just as calmly.

“Want me to take care of this dude?” One of the guys says.

“No, Baby, it’s fine. He’s nobody.” I smile flirtatiously.

I turn on my seat so my back is to Vergil and down my next drink. I hear a growl and the next thing I know, the guys I’ve been flirting with are unconscious on the floor.

“Was that really necessary?” I ask.

“Depends. Were you actually going to take one home?” Vergil snarls.

“That’s what generally happens after a woman flirts with a guy for a while.” I snap.

“Home.” He growls.

“Fuck you, Vergil! You and all your issues and your complete bipolar bullshit! I flirt with you and you ignore me and now when I’m moving on you fucking decide you’re interested?!” I shout furiously.

I get up and storm passed him. I get outside and try to flag down a cab. Vergil practically flies out of the bar and grabs my wrist with a snarl.

“Stupid woman, do you really think you can escape me?” He snaps, flashing fangs.

“I’m not trying to escape you, idiot! I’m just sick of trying to get you!” I hiss at him, slapping him across his face.

He shouts and grabs me by the throat, making me gasp. He pushes me into the side alley and slams me against a wall. I gasp again and then his mouth slams down on mine. I growl into his mouth and bite down on his lip, drawing blood. He snarls at me and then he grips my hips, claws digging in slightly, and lifts me up. One of my hands grips his hair, yanking harshly, the other grips the back of his neck with my nails digging deep into his flesh.

“You’re mine!” He hisses as he undoes his trousers with one hand, using the other to keep me up on the wall.

“As if!” I snort.

He growls and I gasp as he pushes my dress up and rips my panties off. I scream as he fills me, his cock stretching me deliciously.

“If you’re not mine, why are you so wet?” He groans.

“Because those guys got me warmed up.” I smirk.

He snarls at me again and begins to pound into me, uncaring that the wall is scraping my skin. My head drops back as I feel an orgasm cresting towards me. Both my hands are in his hair, tugging roughly. He bends down and bites into my collarbone, piercing deep enough to draw blood and scar. I scream and arch, coming on his cock as my pussy spasms around him. 

“Mine!” He snarls into my ear as he cums too.

When we’re finished he lets my feet go back to the ground but keeps his arms wrapped around me. 

“I l-love you, stupid woman, I just c-couldn’t admit it.” He growls, sounding like the words are being dragged out of him.

“Oh but I’m the stupid one?!” I snort with laughter.

“Shut up!” He growls.

“I love you too, dumbass!” I laugh.

“I’m going to teach you some respect, woman!” He snaps, eyes narrowing.

“You can try.” I smirk.

He growls, picks me up, carries me home and tries all night long.


	99. Struggle All You Want (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil's version of Struggle All You Want.
> 
> WARNING- RAPE/NON-CON.
> 
> WRITTEND FOR JamieLynnKenway.

Struggle All You Want (Vergil’s Version)

 

I pull my bike over outside Vergil’s house and look up at it. The place is huge and it seems empty. I’ve come to look for him because he’s been avoiding me for weeks and now he hasn’t even bothered to show up for work. I’m concerned that I’ve done something to upset him or piss him off. I head to his front door and frown when I notice it’s open slightly. I push it open silently and slip inside. I look around but can’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“Vergil?!” I call out cautiously.

I don’t hear anything so I continue to check out the house. I walk down the hall to the living room and then the kitchen. Everything looks perfectly placed and clean, exactly as I’d expect it to be with him. I sneak upstairs quietly. I check all the bedrooms but there’s still no sign. I end up standing at the end of his bed, facing it, and trying to think of what’s going on.

“Vergil?!” I call one last time, pulling my phone out so I can call Dante.

Suddenly I’m grabbed by my hair and my phone is ripped from my hand, smashing against the wall. I try to jab my elbow backwards to get out of the grip I’m in but the person that’s got me just grabs my elbow and then I’m shoved onto the bed. I roll onto my back, foot connecting with my attackers face as I do.

“Vergil?!” I squeak in shock, as I see him standing above me.

He snarls at me and then lands over me on his hands and knees. I try to push him off but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. 

“Vergil, what the fuck are you doing?” I snap, trying to buck him off me.

“Struggle all you want, Princess, I’m going to fuck you however I want.” He growls.

I gasp at his meaning and struggle even more but it’s no use, I’m just a human and he’s part devil. He’s too strong and all I end up doing is exhausting myself. He waits for my struggles to grow sluggish and then uses his demonic claw to shred my clothes from my body. I don’t know when he let his hand change to his demonic form but I stay absolutely still as he shreds my clothes, not wanting to get cut. 

“Vergil please don’t!” I whimper once I’m naked.

“Shut up!” He snaps, viciously flipping me onto my stomach.

I struggle anew as he pulls my wrists behind my back and uses his silk cravat to tie my hands together. Once he’s got me tied up he pulls me up to my knees by my hair. He pulls me to the edge of the bed and then faces me outwards, standing on the floor in front of me. I try to pull away from him as he undoes his trousers with his free hand but he just pulls me closer, yanking on my hair until my mouth opens for him. 

“Suck me like the whore you are! Go against my wishes and your punishment will be severe.” He snaps.

I open my mouth wider, letting out a sob as tears begin to run down my cheeks. He thrusts into my mouth and immediately begins to fuck it, not caring when he hits my throat and makes me gag. It feels like he does this for hours, until my throat is raw from gagging and my jaw feels like it will never work again, but it’s probably just a few minutes before he’s growling as he cums on my tongue.

“Swallow.” He snarls, pulling out and forcing my mouth shut until I do.

He lets go of me and I flop onto my side, sobbing into the mattress as I try not to throw up. My throat feels like it’s been sandpapered and my jaw is thumping to the beat of my heart. I barely notice him disappearing from my view or when he crawls back onto the bed a couple of minutes later.   
I yelp as he rolls me onto my front and lifts my hips so I’m on my face and knees, shoulders aching from the position my arms are tied in. I can’t help the moan that slips from my throat when he rubs the tip of his cock against my folds.

“Such a fucking whore, aren’t you? So wet, so needy, for me already.” He growls.

I feel utterly humiliated by the truth behind his words. I am aroused. So aroused, in fact, that I can feel my juices running down my thighs. He pushes a little deeper into my folds and I whine.

“Vergil, please!” I whimper.

“Please what, whore? Please stop? Or please fuck you bloody, pound your sweet little cunt, and completely wreck you for any other guy that might sniff around you?” He whispers roughly.

I choke on a sob as I realise I don’t even know what it was I was begging for. His words bring more moisture to gush down my thighs and I let out a ragged scream as he suddenly slams into me, tearing and bruising me as he does. I make a hiccupping noise as he pounds into me and I’m horrified by the fact that I can feel an orgasm building in my abdomen. 

“That’s it, cum on my cock whore. I want to feel you milk me dry.” He snarls, claws digging into my hips.

I scream incoherently into his mattress as my climax rips through me. I hear him growl my name as he cums too, filling my stinging pussy up with his seed. My thighs are soaked and I honestly don’t know if it’s me cum, his cum, blood or some mix of all three. I collapse down with him blanketing my body once I come back down. He unties me, pulls out and turns me over with a gentle kiss.

“What the fuck, Vergil?” I whisper.

“I was avoiding you because I wanted you and I know what my demonic appetite is like. I was worried I’d hurt you or terrify you so I just decided to avoid you. Then Dante told me about a conversation you had with a friend that he’d overheard. A conversation about you having a rape kink. So, when you turned up I decided to give in and see if you actually enjoyed it. I swear though, I would’ve known straight away if you were being honest about me stopping. I would have heard your heartbeat stutter.” He explains in a rush.

“Dumbass, you should’ve just told me all this sooner.” I sigh, curling up against him with a tired sigh.

“I’m sorry.” He sighs with relief as he curls up around me.

“Don’t be because, trust me, I’ll be your whore any time.” I chuckle, kissing him sweetly.

He hums with contentment and he tightens his arms. The last thing I know before unconsciousness calls, is Vergil lightly kissing my forehead.


	100. Innocent Together (Nero/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS- Loss of virginity.
> 
> Written for- Mikayla.

Innocent Together

 

“Can I get a hand please?!” I call, struggling through the doors of Devil May Cry with bags of shopping.

“Sure.” I hear Nero say from the other side of all the bags.

Suddenly all the bags are taken from me and I smile fondly at all the Sparda boys being so helpful. That is until I realise that Nero is the only one actually being helpful. The rest are just trying to find the products they wanted from the bags.

“Hey! Get your hands outta those bags and put them in the kitchen!” I shout, hands on my hips.

Dante, Vergil and Sparda all look at me like kids that were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. They slowly pull their hands out and carry the bags to the kitchen. I chuckle and follow after them. I shoo them from the kitchen and put the shopping away, keeping out the products they wanted. 

“Here you go guys.” I say happily, walking back into the main room with their stuff.

“Thanks Babe.” Dante grins as I hand him his beers.

“Thank you, Princess.” Vergil nods as I hand him his books.

“Thank you, Little One.” Sparda smiles as I hand him his wine.

“Thanks, Baby.” Nero grins as I hand him his new headphones.

I squeak as Nero pulls me down into his lap. I laugh and curl up against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and just holds me tightly.

“Jeez, get a room.” Dante grumbles.

“Shut up, Dante.” I mumble.

“You’re just jealous.” Vergil chuckles.

“Of what? Their lovey dovey sex life? Please, I’d rather have the women I have sex with.” Dante snorts.

I tense slightly as he mentions sex. Truth be told, I’m still a virgin. I can’t bring myself to tell Nero in case he laughs at me but he’s been so sweet, allowing me to set the pace. I always wonder when he’ll get bored of waiting and find someone new though.

“Sex isn’t important.” Nero snaps, noticing the way I’ve tensed up.

“Only a virgin would think that! Wait, ARE you still a virgin?” Dante chuckles.

I look at Nero curiously and see him blushing.

“You are, aren’t you, Kid?” Dante guffaws.

“Dante!” Sparda and Vergil growl.

“So am I.” I say, looking at Nero.

Nero looks at me and his eyes widen. He grins happily at me and I find myself grinning back. We’re both virgins and we were both just too embarrassed to admit it.

“Uh, all this is making me sick. I’m going out.” Dante grumbles, walking out of the building.

The rest of us spend the rest of the evening in peace. Nero just listens to music as I curl up in his lap and doze. Sparda and Vergil read books and drink wine. Eventually Nero lifts me up and carries me to bed, where we both curl up together and fall asleep.

 

 

I roll over with a groan, feeling like my head is splitting apart.

“Baby, you okay?” Nero mutters sleepily from beside me.

“Yeah, fine.” I reply quietly, with a wince.

I get out of our bed and immediately get hit by a wave of dizziness. I have enough time to gasp and then I start falling to the floor. Before I hit the deck Nero’s Devil Bringer catches me gently and lifts me up onto the bed next to him. He leans up, looking worried, and feels my forehead.

“Shit, you’re burning up!” He gasps.

“I d-don’t feel well.” I mumble.

“It’s okay, I’ll look after you. I’ll get a Doctor to come and check on you.” He replies.

“Thank you.” I wince.

He grabs his phone and goes into the hall. A few minutes later he comes back into the room, chuckling. 

“Here I got you some water and painkillers. The Doctor won’t come out but he said that I have to get your fever down and its probably just flu.” He says with a gentle smile.

He helps me sit up and take the pills and a few sips of water.

“Thank you. What were you laughing about?” I ask curiously.

“I told the others that you were ill and now they’re running around like headless chickens! Dante is going to the local Chinese takeaway for chicken noodle soup, Dad is going to the pharmacy to buy any drug he can think will work and Grandad is reading through every spell book he can to find healing spells.” He chuckles.

I laugh at the description but then wince as my head hurts. He feels my head again and then gets me to drink more water. I doze off for a while. 

“I can’t do that!” I hear Nero cry as I slowly blink awake.

I moan as I feel my entire body ache. 

“You need to get her fever down! The best way to do that is to strip her off and put her under the shower with cold water running!” Vergil yells.

“I can’t do that! I’ve never seen her naked before and I can’t let the first time be without her consent!” Nero shouts back.

I try to say something but I can’t. I feel like my entire body is burning and breaking. 

“If you don’t, I will!” Vergil growls.

I squeak as Nero uses Devil Bringer to slam Vergil into the wall. They both turn their heads to me and see that I’m awake.

“Baby, you okay?” Nero asks, rushing over to my side.

I try to answer him but I’m just in too much pain. I fall unconscious hearing his worried cries. In the end he did what Vergil said and then he took care of me for the next few days until I was better. I hate the fact that he saw me naked first like that. We’ve been living together and sharing a bed for months but neither of us tried to make that last move. He feels guilty about it but what else was he going to do?

 

 

I walk into the shop and figure everyone must be out as it’s so silent. I decide to grab a shower whilst I’m here on my own. I head upstairs and strip off in the bedroom and then walk into the bathroom. What I see freezes me to the spot. Nero is standing under the water in the shower, naked and pumping his hand up and down his very impressive erection. I stand there, transfixed, watching him as I feel myself become wet. I bite my lip as I hear him moan my name, wanking himself harder.  
I don’t know what comes over me but I find myself walking over to the shower and silently stepping into it. I reach out and stroke my hands down his back. He jumps with a gasp, turning his head to look at me. He blinks in shock as he sees that I’m naked too. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” He starts, turning around to face me.

“Sh.” I whisper, touching my finger to his lips.

“What are you-oh!” He gasps as I drop to my knees and take his cock into my mouth.

I look up at him as I bob my head up and down his shaft. I’m trying to figure out if he’s enjoying it as I’ve never done this before. I only know about it due to reading one of Dante’s dirty magazines once. I don’t even know why I decided to do this, I just know that when I saw his dick in all its glory, I just had to taste it. He gasps and then hisses and I pull off him quickly.

“I’m sorry did I hurt you?” I gasp.

“Fuck! Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!” Nero whimpers, grabbing my hair tightly.

I moan as his grip tugs on my scalp and I swallow his cock again, seeing how far I can swallow him down. I manage to get him buried in my throat, my gag reflex has never been very strong, and he cries out with wide eyes. 

“Fuck, Baby! You need to stop or I’m gonna cum in your mouth!” He gasps desperately.

I pull off him with a pop, unsure if I’m ready for him to cum in my mouth. He pulls me up and his mouth slams onto mine. I moan into his mouth as his tongue explores mine. We’ve made out before but this is different. This is hungry and animalistic. We’re practically trying to devour each other. Nero grabs my ass and lifts me up slightly. I wrap my legs around his waist and he growls as my dripping core rests right on the tip of his erection.   
He shuts the shower off and stumbles into the bedroom, dropping us onto the bed. His Devil Bringer digs into my hip and I gasp as his claws break my skin. He pulls away to apologise but I grab him by the hair and pull him down for another hungry kiss. I never understood how people could say pain was pleasurable but I do now. The pain of his claws stabbing into me is feeding into the pleasure I’m feeling from our kissing, grinding and roving hands. 

“Nero, please!” I moan, rubbing my core against his shaft.

“Are you sure? I don’t really know what I’m doing but I know it’ll hurt you and I might hurt you more than necessary.” He groans, frowning with worry.

“I’m sure!” I gasp.

“Show me how you pleasure yourself, Baby. Teach me.” He whispers, kneeling up and placing one of my hands between my legs and the other hand on my breast.

I begin to rub my clit and roll my nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I whine with pleasure and Nero suddenly thrusts into me in one go. I arch with a scream of pain, hands automatically going to push him away. He moves his hand to rub my clit just like I was.

“Sh, it’s okay Baby. Dad told me the pain is only for a couple of minutes. Relax.” He whispers to me.

I do my best to relax like he said and I find the pleasure from my clit soon removes the pain from his impalement. Once I begin to moan instead of whimpering he slowly pulls out and then just as slowly pushes back in, watching my face the entire time to make sure I’m enjoying it.

“Faster!” I gasp, clutching his back and digging my nails into his skin.

He does as I say and speeds up his thrusts, still being gentle though.

“Harder!” I groan, meeting his thrusts with atilt of my hips. 

“Fuck! Baby, you feel so good. Your tight, hot, wet little pussy strangling my cock like a vice!” He growls as he begins to pound into me.

“Yes, shit, just like that! I wanna feel you cum inside me, fill my pussy, make it yours!” I cry out, biting down on his shoulder as he hits a spot inside that makes me see starbursts.

“Mine! Mine! All mine! Only mine!” He roars out demonically.

I whimper as he thrusts even harder, thumb still rubbing my clit, and I come apart. I scream his name as I cum, nails ripping into his back and making him grunt. My eyes go wide and then slam shut as the pleasure becomes overwhelming. I see spots of colour floating behind my eyelids and my scream turns into a strangled gasp as all the oxygen disappears from my lungs. I bite down on his shoulder again and he roars my name as he cums too, pumping his seed into me and filling me just how I wanted.  
We cling to each other as we come back down, panting for air as the sweat cools on our skin. I look at Nero as he gives me a completely open, loving look on his face. I cup his face and pull him down for a gentle kiss. We pull apart as we suddenly hear loud applause coming from the bottom of the stairs.

“Well done, Kid! Judging by the sounds you take after me!” We hear Dante call upstairs.

“Dante!” We hear Sparda and Vergil shout.

We just shake our heads and then Nero rolls over, pulling me with him so I’m lying on him. We snuggle together like that until we fall asleep.


	101. I Thought You Loved Me! (Vergil/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for JamieLynnKenway. Based off a prompt on Tumblr. Prompt 24-I thought you loved me!

I Thought You Loved Me!

 

I grin to myself as I walk up the street to Devil May Cry with shopping bags in my hands. I have a brilliant surprise for Vergil’s birthday. I bought myself some sexy lingerie and I picked up all the ingredients for his favourite meal, plus a bottle of his favourite wine. I giggle to myself over my plan and burst into the shop happily, so glad that Dante agreed to make himself scarce. I freeze and feel my heart shatter as I see Vergil fucking someone else. He’s got some bimbo bent over the desk, pounding her from behind.

“You’re back early.” Vergil snaps, pulling away from her and doing his trousers up.

All I can do is stare, eyes filling with tears, as his whore stands up and grins at me meanly. He walks up to me with his hands out placatingly. All the bags slip from my numb hands and I’m so upset I barely register the wine bottle smashing. Vergil looks at the items that have spilled out, wincing as he puts it all together and realises what I was planning. He reaches out to me and I slap him full round the face.

“You son of a bitch! How could you cheat on me?! I thought you loved me!” I screech, tears streaming down my face.

“Aw, you think I’m the first one he’s slept with?” The skank laughs.

“Get out!” Vergil roars at her.

She smirks at me as she straightens her clothes and sashays out of the building. Vergil looks at me almost desperately but I can’t let myself weaken. I storm passed him and head up to our bedroom. I look around for a second, remembering all the happy times we’ve shared, then grab a duffel bag from under the bed. I start to shove my stuff into the bag as Vergil walks into the room.

“What are you doing?” He asks, panicked.

“Leaving.” I snap, angrily swiping my tears away.

“No.” He demands, blocking the doorway.

“Move!” I shout, trying to push him out of the way.

“No! You can’t go!” He cries, grabbing my arms to stop me.

“I’m leaving, Vergil! I thought you loved me!” I scream, yanking my arms from his reach.

“I do love you!” He cries, tears falling down his cheeks.

“No you don’t! Not if you can do that to me! I came home wanting to give you a perfect birthday and you were…you were…” I sob, trailing off as my heart squeezes in agony.

“I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again, I swear! I love you! I’ll do anything for you!” Vergil begs, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Then you shouldn’t have cheated on me.” I state coldly, pulling away from him.

I push passed him and head downstairs, leaving the building. It’s not until I reach a hotel and book into a room that I allow myself to fall apart.


	102. Please Stay (Vergil/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on three prompts from Tumblr- 14, Please...stay... 21, You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle? 20, I'll protect you no matter what...even if it kills me.
> 
> Written for- JamieLynnKenway.

Please Stay

 

I’m not sure I can carry on anymore. Too much has happened in too short a time. My parents died, my fiancé dumped me and threw me out, I was attacked by demons! I’m just lucky that Vergil and Dante saved my life and took me in. The only issue is I’ve fallen for Vergil but he doesn’t like me like that. I’ve just rushed back to the shop so I don’t have to watch women that are so much better than me fawning all over him. I barely get inside before I fall against the wall and start to cry. I catch the tears that are falling in my hands as my chest heaves from the sobs.

“You in here?” I hear Vergil call from outside.

I freeze but then sprint upstairs as fast as I can go. I get into my room and lock the door. I sigh in relief that I made it before Vergil saw me crying. I change into my pyjamas and crawl into bed, crying myself to sleep silently.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Vergil? What are you doing?” I ask blearily as I open my bedroom door.

He looks me over and the next thing I know, he’s lifted me up and he’s carrying me to my bed. I yelp in shock but then he lays me down and curls around me, wrapping his arms around my waist to hold me close.

“Vergil?” I ask, trying to figure out what he’s doing.

“I just want to hold you.” He whispers in my ear.

“You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?” I ask, looking at my clock.

“I’ll leave.” He sighs.

“Please…stay...” I whisper, loving the feel of his warmth.

“You were crying when I came home.” He whispers into my ear.

“No I wasn’t!” I gulp, panicked.

“Yes. You were. Why?” He demands softly.

“I can’t stand watching women throw themselves at you anymore! I know I’m not good enough for you but I can’t help feeling that way!” I choke out, sobbing again.

“What do you mean, you’re not good enough for me?! You are the ONLY good thing about me!” He growls, turning my head slightly so he can look into my eyes.

“You mean that?” I ask softly.

“Yes, I love you. Now, tell me what else is wrong.” He says earnestly.

“I’m scared all the time.” I whisper, not meeting his eyes.

“Scared of what?” He growls protectively.

“Of demons attacking me again.” I breathe.

“I’ll protect you no matter what… even if it kills me” He growls.

I smile at him and snuggle closer to his body, knowing that I’m safe and loved.


	103. Romance Would Be Nice (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- XxBlackButterflyxx

Romance Would Be Nice

 

I’m happily humming to myself as I put the finishing touches to the food I’m making. I smile to myself and carry the dish out to Dante’s desk, which I’ve made up into a lovely dinner table. It’s all kitted out for a nice romantic night in with Dante. He should be home at any time now and I smooth my hands down the black dress I chose to wear. I hear Dante coming and I light the candles, turning to the doors with a smile. A smile that drops quickly as I see a very drunk Dante being helped in by Vergil.

“Seriously?!” I squeak as Vergil drops an unconscious Dante onto the sofa.

“Sorry your night’s ruined.” Vergil says calmly.

“Not your fault. Want some?” I sigh sadly, blowing out the candles.

“Stops it going to waste.” Vergil nods.

I flop down on my chair and start eating my meal, tasting cardboard now the whole things been ruined. 

“He doesn’t deserve you.” Vergil says after a couple of minutes.

“You always say that.” I mutter with a tight smile.

“It’s true.” He shrugs.

“So who is good enough for me then huh?” I grin, putting my fork down.

“Someone who understands romance.” He says quietly, not meeting my eyes.

“I’m starting to think a guy like that doesn’t exist.” I snap, looking at Dante.

“He does exist, you just chose the wrong one.” Vergil says stonily.

“I’m going to bed.” I sigh, sick of Vergil’s come ons.

“Want some help getting him upstairs?” Vergil asks, pointing at Dante.

“No. He can stay there.” I reply sourly, heading upstairs.

I get changed into pyjamas and lay down in bed. I’m so sick of this crap! All I want is a little bit of romance! Just some sign that he cares about me, that it’s not just sex! Maybe it is time to call it quits. I curl up around my pillow and cry myself to sleep.

 

 

I shiver in excitement as I look in the mirror at my reflection. Dante is actually taking me out! He won’t tell me where, just that I should dress casually. I decided to go smart casual. I’m wearing skin tight jeans that hug all my curves and a nice, tight shirt. I smile at myself and then skip down the stairs. Dante is waiting for me and he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

“Where are we going then?” I ask as I realise that we’re walking to our destination.

“We’ll be there soon.” He smiles.

My heart drops as he leads me to Love Planet.

“Wait! This is it!?” I squeak.

“Yeah. Where else would we go?” He grins, pulling me inside.

“A nice restaurant, a cinema something like that?” I reply over the music.

“Why would we go to those places?” He laughs, batting his eyelashes at a waitress as she passes him a drink.

I feel equal parts fury and disappointment settle in my chest. I’ve had it with him! He doesn’t get the idea of romance at all! I head back out, knowing he won’t even notice I’ve left, and begin to walk home. As I walk passed an alley I’m grabbed and pulled into it. I gasp but then relax as I see it’s just Vergil.

“What’s wrong?” He asks me with a frown.

“Who says anything is wrong?” I ask him sternly.

He reaches out and swipes a finger over my cheek and then lifts it up so I can see it’s wet. I wipe my face with my hand and realise that I’m crying. 

“Oh.” I breath.

Vergil pulls me in and hugs me and I just cling to him as I cry. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks quietly, lifting my chin so he can look at me.

“Doesn’t matter.” I shrug, pulling away from him.

“So, Dante.” He snaps.

“He told me he wanted to take me out so I thought he meant somewhere nice, somewhere romantic, but instead he just took me to Love Planet!” I cry angrily.

“You deserve better. You deserve someone who shows he loves you. Choose me.” He whispers, pulling me back for a deep kiss.

I melt into his love filled kiss, moaning as he slides his tongue into my mouth. I lean against him but then an image of Dante flashes in my mind. I push him away.

“I’m sorry Vergil but I can’t do this.” I say sadly, stepping away from him.

“He doesn’t know what romance is! I bet he hasn’t even told you he loves you!” He snaps.

“It doesn’t matter if he hasn’t said it.” I reply shakily.

“You’ve been together for two years.” He says sassily.

“Vergil, I love him, even if he doesn’t love me. I don’t love you, I’m sorry.” I sigh.

“But…” He starts.

“No! I maybe through with Dante and this only a booty call type of relationship but I don’t love you.” I say softly, turning to walk away.

“What are you going to do?” He calls.

“Pack my stuff and leave tomorrow night after work.” I reply, tears falling again as I look over my shoulder at Vergil.

I walk away, Vergil leaving in a different direction, neither of us realising that Dante is hidden in the shadows watching everything.

 

 

I take a deep breath before I head into Devil May Cry after work. I’m going to tell Dante I’m leaving and pack my stuff if he’s in. If he’s not in, I’ll leave a note before I leave. I finally pluck up the courage to walk inside and then freeze with a gasp at what I see. Dante is standing next to his desk which is set out with candles and a lovely looking meal. I stare in wonder at the sight before me. A part of me wants to pretend I was never planning on leaving and just enjoy this meal. Another part knows that would be the wrong choice, that this could just be a one off.

“Dante, we need to talk.” I say quietly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

“No we don’t.” I say quickly, a panicked look on his face.

“Yes we do. I’m le…” I start.

Dante grabs me and his mouth lands on mine, cutting off my words. I moan and lean into him, tears streaming down my cheeks. I pull away with a gasp.

“Dante.” I start.

“I know! I know what you’re gonna say but please, listen to me first. If you still want to leave me afterwards, I’ll let you go.” He says almost desperately.

“Dante, here’s nothing to talk about.” I say, trying to pull away from him.

“Please!” He cries, dropping to his knees with a pleading look on his face.

I shake my head and try to move around him but he wraps his arms around my waist.

“I heard you and Vergil last night, saw you.” He says, looking up at me.

“I’m sorry! I…” I start trying to explain.

“Don’t be, it’s me that should be sorry, who is sorry. I’ve never told you I love you, never realised I needed to. I always thought I showed you how I felt so I didn’t need to say it. I love you! I’ve always loved you! When I woke up and saw the desk set up for a meal I thought what was important to you was us spending time together. It never occurred to me that it was the romance that was important so I honestly thought that taking you to Love Planet was enough. When I saw you leaving, I realised I’d messed up so I followed you to apologise.” He says, standing up and looking into my eyes.

“Dante, what happened, it didn’t mean anything.” I cry.

“I know that, you don’t need to apologise! Vergil’s always told me that he will jump at any chance he has to be with you. I saw you push him away. I love you, I trust you. Please, please, just give me another chance!” He says desperately.

“You really love me?” I ask quietly, holding my breath in anticipation.

“Yes! Yes, with all my heart!” He says intently.

“Then I’ll stay.” I smile.

He laughs and wraps his arms around me, spinning me round with happiness. I laugh as well and then he carries me over to the table and places me on a seat. I gasp with joy when I see he’s made all my favourite food. It’s a little bit burnt or underdone but I don’t care because he put this effort in just for me. We eat the meal and then curl up on the sofa to watch a movie.

“Mm, Dante?” I whisper, eyes blinking open.

“It’s okay Babe. You fell asleep on the sofa so I’m putting you to bed.” He smiles down at me.

I smile and snuggle closer to his chest as he tightens his arms around me. He gently lays me on the bed and then gets undressed. I sit up, waking up fully at the sight of him naked, and start to pull off my own clothes. He keeps glancing at me from the corner of his eyes but he doesn’t try anything. I walk over to him once I’m down to just my underwear and wrap my arms around his waist, pressing my body against his back.

“Do you want one of my shirts?” He asks breathlessly.

“Not cold.” I breathe, kissing lightly over his back.

“We should get some sleep.” He groans, shifting slightly.

“Not tired anymore.” I reply, hands trailing over his chest.

“Babe, I heard you say we had a booty call relationship. Tonight wasn’t supposed to be about sex.” He gasps as my hands play with the waistband of his boxers.

“It isn’t. It was the perfect romantic night and now I want you to make love to me.” I whisper.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to think…” He starts, turning around to look at me.

“I won’t think anything bad, I swear. I want you.” I sigh with a smile, dropping to my knees in front of him.

I pull his boxers down and then lick my lips.

“No!” He gasps, pulling me up.

“What?” I ask, confused.

“I want to make love to you.” He whispers lovingly.

I smile at him and he slowly lowers his head down to kiss me gently. He lifts me up bridal style and lays me back down on the bed. He kneels between my legs and slowly removes my underwear. He growls when he sees how wet I am for him already. I reach for him but he shakes his head so I place my hands back at my sides. He stares into my eyes as he begins to stroke his fingers along my slit, making me whimper and buck my hips.   
He slowly presses his fingers in against my clit, making me gasp and tense. He rubs small slow circles around my clit and I feel like my veins are slowly burning away. I can’t keep quiet, can’t keep still. I can’t keep eye contact with him even though I know he’s watching me closely. I twist and writhe, hands gripping the sheets beneath me. He pushes a little harder and I come apart, moaning his name as pleasure pulls me higher and higher. My body arches and I hear him groan at the sight I make.

“Dante.” I pant as I come back down, eyes fluttering open in time to see him suck his fingers clean.

“I’m here Babe. This time though I want you to look right at me, don’t turn away.” He whispers crawling up my body.

I nod my head, incapable of saying anything. I look into his eyes and I’m surprised they’re still blue, normally by now they’ve changed to red. I cup his face and pull him down for a passionate kiss, this time with tongues, and he groans as he slowly pushes into my dripping core. I whine as he settles deep inside me, filling me just the way I like. He pulls up and I look into his eyes like he asked me. He starts off slow and gentle, soon becoming harder and faster, but nowhere near as rough as normal. My hands cling to his back and I move my hips to the same rhythm as his.   
I don’t know if it’s the way he’s making love to me or the intimacy that comes from staring into his eyes, so full of love for me it almost hurts, but I feel myself rushing towards my edge quicker than normal. I’m soon whimpering his name, my nails digging into the flesh of his back, losing myself to the pleasure and drowning in his so blue eyes. I gasp his name as my climax washes through me, nails digging deeper as my core tightens around his shaft. He growls my name as he freezes, coming deep inside me, still staring into my eyes. He collapses down onto his elbows as we come back to ourselves. He leans down and pecks little kisses all over my face.

“I love you, Babe, never doubt that again. I’ll make sure you never have a reason to again.” He whispers.

“I love you too, Dante.” I whisper back, smiling at him.

He moves off me and lays beside me, turning me over and pulling me close so he can spoon me. We sleep like that all night and in the morning, he makes love to me in the same position too.


	104. Kitty Pleasures (Vergil Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Legacy Flight.

Kitty Pleasures (Vergil Version)

 

“Stop! Thief!” The shopkeeper yells, chasing after me.

I giggle at his foolish actions as I sprint ahead of him, my kitty ears pointing back at him so I can hear his laboured breathing. My tail swishes as I turn the corner, feeling elated by the game I’m playing. Suddenly though I’m caught by a man with pure white hair, ice blue eyes and a blue coat. I hiss at him and strike out with my claws but he catches my wrists easily. 

“Let me go!” I hiss, tail swinging angrily.

“So you can steal some more?” He asks coldly.

“You’re not entirely human so why do you care?” I ask, catching his scent.

“Thank you so much, I thought she was going to get away with it.” The shopkeeper huffs as he catches up.

“Return what you stole.” The ice man says.

I growl angrily but do as he says, handing the shopkeeper the meat and cream that I stole. My ears droop and my tail folds close to my legs. That was going to be my dinner, the first I’ve had in three days.

“I’ll pull your fucking tail off for this.” The shopkeeper rages, stepping closer to me.

My eyes go wide as I mewl in fear, trying to step back. I’m caught, trapped and I can’t even fight back. Suddenly, ice man steps in front of me, holding the point of a sword at the shopkeeper.

“You got your goods back. She’s obviously starving. Leave her be or deal with me.” He growls at the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper back pedals and then runs away.

“Come on.” Ice man says.

He pulls me along and I hiss at him, trying to pull away.

“Stop it, Little Kitty. I’m taking you somewhere safe with food.” He says, ignoring my struggles.

“Who says I want to be a pet?” I yowl.

“I’m not making you a pet, I’m just making sure you don’t starve.” He smirks.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to go with you.” I say slyly.

“I have thick cream and tuna.” He replies.

“Meow! Oh, thank you!” I cheer, wrapping my arms around his neck in glee.

He looks annoyed but there’s a slight twinkle to his eyes. He’s a cat lover. I grin at him, my fangs digging into my bottom lip. My tails winds around his leg, brushing against his cock.

“Stop that. You need to eat.” He says, stroking my ear.

I begin to purr and then follow him happily. Maybe I can play domesticated for a little while.

 

 

A few weeks later, I’m curled up on Vergil’s bed asleep. My ear twitch as I hear the door open but I’m too comfortable and warm to move.

“Kitty, got you some more cream and a present.” Vergil calls.

I jump up and walk out to him, hips swaying as I stretch my hands above my head. 

“Where are your clothes?” He asks, raising his eyebrow at me.

“They were uncomfortable.” I mewl, pouting at him as I rub myself against him.

“Bad kitty.” He mutters, looking at me coldly.

I pout even more, ears drooping, and he smiles at me. He reaches out and scratches my ear, making me purr. He holds out a pretty wrapped box and I open it with glee. I cry out with joy as I see a gorgeous collar with my name on it. He puts it on me and I rub against him again.

“Now you’re MY kitty.” He says softly, running his fingers over my collar.

“Oo, I like being your kitty.” I purr, tail running up his thigh to rub against his crotch.

“Don’t be a naughty kitty or you won’t get any cream.” He smirks, walking passed me.

“Aw, you’re a mean Master.” I reply with a grin.

He just continues to walk but I don’t mind. He cares about me and I know it. I curl up on the sofa and wait for him to serve my cream. It’s nice here. Vergil seems to have a soft spot for cats so he always takes care of me. I just wish he’d accept my offer of sex though. He always brushes it off. I’m part cat so I like sex, think about it a lot. I’m needy and flirty and I just want him to fuck me.

“Robe or no cream.” Vergil says coming back in the room.

“Oh! You know, most men would like to see me walk around naked.” I pout.

“I’m not most men.” Vergil snaps, making me wither from his glare.

I mewl sadly as I head to the bedroom and put on some clothes. I don’t understand it. Why doesn’t he like seeing me naked? Why isn’t he interested? I want him but I’m getting twitchy staying here. I’ll have to move on soon if he’s not going to be interested. I sigh sadly and head back out to get my cream.

 

 

A week later, I’m on the prowl. I’ve given up on Vergil ever taking me up on my offer, he sees me as nothing more than a pet, so I’m looking for a man that will take me. I make my way to a club and walk inside, tail swaying in time to the music and up to the first good looking man I see. I sashay up to him and pull his drink from his hand, downing it in one and playing my claws down his chest. I lean into him with a purr and smile when he swallows, staring at me like a starving man stares at steak. 

“Would you like to take this kitty home?” I purr in his ear, pressing my whole body against him.

“O-oh, hell yes.” He stammers with a grin.

I bite my lip, flashing my fangs, and then grab his hand to pull him from the club. Just as we step outside the building a blade flashes in front of me and presses against the throat of the guy I was leading.

“Leave!” Vergil growls dangerously.

The guy squeaks and then passes out, falling to the ground with a thump.

“Well that’s just great.” I mewl angrily.

Vergil glares at me and then grabs my wrist and pulls me all the way home. When we get inside he throws me on the sofa and I hiss at him. 

“What is wrong with you?” I hiss, flashing my fangs and claws at him as my tail swishes angrily.

“You left your collar behind, kitty.” Vergil growls, holding it up with one finger.

“I didn’t want to wear it.” I meow, tilting my head.

“But this shows that you belong to me.” He glares.

“I may be part cat but I’m also part human, I will not be a good little pet. I have needs and wants and if you will not satisfy them I’ll find someone who will.” I growl, standing up and sashaying passed him.

I hiss in pain and anger as he grabs my tail and pulls me back towards him.

“You WILL be MY good little pet. You are mine and no one will lay their hands on you.” He growls at me, eyes going red as I see his fangs.

I swing out with my claws and rake his cheek open. He growls at me, pulling my tail harder, and I grin at him. I lean up and flick my tongue over the scratches, mewling as I taste his blood. 

“If you want me see if you can take me.” I say challengingly.

A shiver goes through him as the demonic predator that he hides peeks through his eyes. He grabs my throat with a growl and slams my back into the wall. I gasp and my tail slides up his inner thigh, pressing against the bulge in his trousers. He snarls at me and his mouth lands on mine, tongue swiping into my mouth. We both moan as his tongue is cut on my teeth and we taste his blood.   
I grab the front of his shirt and slide my claws down, shredding it open. He growls and reaches up my skirt to rip my panties off. I mewl as he slides a finger through my dripping folds and my tail tightens around his thigh. He lifts me up and then bends me over the back of the sofa. I hiss at him but then he leans over me and clamps his teeth into the back of my neck. I mewl and go limp, whining as he slides a finger into my core.  
I whimper as he removes his finger and then I hear his zipper getting pulled down. I push back against him as I feel his cock slide through my folds. He growls and I can feel it vibrate down my spine. I wrap my tail around his waist and try to pull him into me. He grabs my hips, claws digging in as his fangs get even tighter. 

“Vergil please!” I mewl, trying to make him enter me.

I growl in frustration as his cock slides everywhere except where I want it to go.

“Master please! Fuck your pet, please! I’ll be a good kitty from now on! Please!” I beg, desperate for him.

He growls again and then thrusts deep inside, making me cry out as he fills me. He releases my neck and straightens up so he can pound into me. My claws extend and I scratch through the covering of the sofa. The sound of tearing cloth is covered by our moans and cries. He fucks me hard and fast, making the sofa squeak from the power. His claws dig into my flesh even deeper and it forces the coil of arousal in my abdomen to wind even tighter.

“Cum for me, My Pet. Let the whole world hear who your Master is.” He snarls into me ear, leaning back over me.

My orgasm explodes through me and I scream his name, claws ripping the sofa to shreds even more. My legs go weak and the back of the sofa is the only thing keeping me up. My vision flashes with colours as I cum, pussy tightening around his cock. Vergil lets out a demonic roar of my name as he cums too, seed filling my core and running down my legs. I collapse with a whimper and he releases me.

“That’s a good kitty.” He whispers, lifting me up and carrying me to his bed bridal style.

I hum contentedly as he lays me down and curls around my body. My tail wraps around his waist, pulling him closer and he tightens his arms. Just as I fall asleep, sated at last, I feel him put my collar back on.


	105. Demonic Play (Sparda's Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Shinobi Dragon for their birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's currently 00:19 Saturday morning so this is technically a day late. I'm so sorry.

Demonic Play (Sparda’s Version)

 

I dial Sparda’s number and put it on loud speaker so I can do my make up as I make the call.

“What?!” He growls as he answers.

“Oh, well, hello to you too!” I laugh.

“What do you want?” He growls, unamused.

“I just wanted to know where we’re going for lunch?” I ask uncertainly.

I wonder why he’s so pissy, he’s not normally.

“Lunch?” He snaps.

“Yeah, you know, the meal that people eat in the middle of the day? You offered to take me to lunch today, remember?” I say, picking the phone up and turning the loud speaker off.

“I can’t make it.” He sighs.

“Okay. Are you alright? You seem kind of, well, off?” I ask, concerned for him.

“I’m busy.” He snaps and then hangs up on me.

I stand there blinking at my phone and then I grab my keys, rushing to Devil May Cry. Sparda hasn’t been in our world for very long since the twins rescued him from Mundus’ prison so I worry about him. We became fast friends when I took care of him as he was very badly injured when they first got him back. I’ve noticed that every now and then he gets depressed over what happened to Eva sometimes so now I’m worried that he’s upset. I rush towards the main doors but then skid to a stop as Dante steps outside, blocking my way.

“Hey Dante, Sparda in?” I ask with a smile.

“Uh yeah but you can’t come in right now.” Dante says, trying to lead me away from the shop.

“What? Why?” I ask, pulling away from him.

“Well, uh, Dad’s ill.” Dante says quickly.

“Oh no! Is he okay?! I should check him!” I gasp, turning back to the shop with worry.

“No! We…don’t know if it’s contagious to humans! It’s a nasty demon virus which you really don’t want to catch!” Dante says, grabbing my arm to stop me.

“Oh, well is he okay? Will he be okay? Are you two taking care of him?” I ask with a worried frown.

“Yes, yes and yes.” Dante says with a sigh.

He pushes me down the street as I try to look back at the shop. I want to check up on Sparda. I want to make sure he’s okay. 

“Okay, well, I’ll head home then. Let me know if he needs anything though, okay?” I say to Dante.

“Of course.” Dante smirks.

I wave goodbye to him and send Sparda a quick text.

‘Dante said you were ill. I hope you’re okay. Let me know if you need anything xxx’

A couple of minutes later I get a text back.

‘I’ll be fine in a few days. Sorry about lunch. I’ll treat you to dinner when I’m better. S xxx’

I smile at my phone, reassured that he seems to be okay.

 

 

A couple of days later, I’m even more worried. Sparda hasn’t been answering my calls and the twins always seem kind of jittery when I ask them how he is. I’m on my way back to Devil May Cry to find out what’s going on. I don’t care if what he has is contagious, I have to make sure he’s okay. I get close enough to put my hand on the door handle before Vergil barges out, grabs my arm and starts to frog march me down the street.

“Vergil! What the fuck?!” I snap, trying to stop him from pulling me along.

“Weren’t you told to stay away?” He hisses at me furiously.

“I was worried about Sparda!” I gasp as he grips my arms tightly and gives me a shake.

“Do you not think that maybe there’s a reason he no longer wants to see you!” He snaps.

“Wha…? Dante said he was ill.” I mutter, chest aching at what Vergil’s words might mean.

“Yes well, Dante has a soft spot for you. I don’t. Our Father no longer wishes to be around you, so go!” Vergil snarls.

“W…why didn’t he just say so?” I gasp, tears filling my eyes.

“Because he promised Dante that he would never hurt you.” Vergil sneers.

I pull out of his grip, tears sliding down my face. I don’t even know why it hurts so much, it’s not like I love him. Do I? A flicker goes through Vergil’s eyes as he sees how upset I am but then he hardens towards me again. I turn and walk away in a daze. I can’t believe Sparda would just toss me away like rubbish. Vergil grabs my arm again, gently this time, and walks me home.

“I’m sorry but it’s for the best, trust me.” Vergil says softly.

“Go to hell. All of you.” I snap, slamming my door in his face.

I collapse to the floor, sobbing for what feels like hours. When my phone beeps a little while later and I see Sparda’s name, I throw it out of my window, more than happy to cut all ties.

 

 

A couple of days later, I find myself heading back to Devil May Cry. If Sparda wants nothing more to with me, that’s up to him, but he can damn well tell me to my face. Plus, he can also tell me what I did wrong. I charge into the shop, fully prepared to argue my way through Vergil and Dante, but what I see instead is Sparda looking at me in shock and then he sprints away upstairs. I stand there in shock as I hear his bedroom door slam shut. Are you fucking kidding me? I storm up the stairs after him and bang on his bedroom door.

“Sparda, you son of a bitch! I can’t believe you’re hiding from me!” I scream, pounding my fists on the door.

There’s no reply from the other side of the door and I force myself not to cry again. 

“Look, I’ll go as you so obviously wish! I just wanted to know what I did to deserve you throwing me away like trash. I just stopped in before my date to ask. I wanted to make sure I didn’t drive him away too.” I sob, unable to stop the pain.

There’s still no answer so I slam my hand down on the door one more time and then turn away.

“Goodbye, Sparda. Hopefully I won’t make the same mistake with the man I meet today.” I whisper sadly.

I take two more steps and then let out a scared scream as Sparda’s door is flung open with a demonic roar. Suddenly he’s grabbed me by the throat and is dragging me back into his room. He slams the door behind us and locks it. I gasp as I stare into his eyes which are normally ice blue but now are demonic red. 

“You are mine!” He snarls, flashing his fangs.

“You bastard!” I hiss, hand aiming for his face.

He growls as he catches my wrist and uses his grip on my throat to pin me to the wall.

“Get off me! You don’t get to throw me away and then get possessive!” I snap, unafraid of his temper.

“I didn’t! Vergil made it all up! I could never do that to you! Vergil made it up to protect you!” He shouts, other hand punching into the wall by my head.

“Protect me from what?” I gasp as his hand tightens on my throat.

“Me!” He screams, pushing himself away from me.

“What? Why?” I ask, confused.

I reach out and place my hand on his arm. A shudder goes through him and I gasp as he suddenly grabs my waist and pushes me to the wall, mouth crashing down on mine. I tense in shock for a minute but then open my mouth to him with a moan. My hands move to his hair, grasping tightly as I wrap one of my legs around his. My phone suddenly goes off and he pulls away with a groan as I pull it out and answer it.

“Hello?” I ask breathlessly, staring into Sparda’s eyes.

“Uh, hi, you’re late for our date?” I hear a man say tentatively.

My eyes go wide as I realise I completely forgot about it! I shout out as Sparda suddenly grabs my phone.

“She’s mine! You will never go anywhere near her!” He growls down the phone before throwing it at the wall.

“What the fuck!” I shout, watching it break into pieces.

“You’re mine!” He roars furiously, caging me in against the wall by his arms.

“You won’t even talk to me!” I scream, pushing him away.

“I need you!” He growls, grabbing my arm to swing me back round.

“I won’t be used.” I sigh sadly.

“That’s not what I want.” He groans.

He pulls me back in for a hungry kiss. I can’t help but to respond. I want him, need him, love him so I can’t refuse him. He grabs the bottom of my top and pulls it off me. He groans as he sees my breasts cupped in my bra. I gasp as he drops to his knees, pulling my bra off so he can kiss over my breasts. He sucks one of my nipples into his mouth and I arch with a cry, grasping his hair to keep myself upright.   
He undoes his shirt and pulls it off, not moving from my breast for even a second. He grabs the waistband of my trousers and yanks them off roughly, taking my shoes with them. I cry out as he pushes two fingers into my dripping pussy and he growls. He pushes his thumb against my clit as he thrusts his fingers and my legs go weak. He stands up, keeping his hand exactly where it is, and moves me to his bed.

“I love you.” He groans into my ear as he watches me gasp.

“You don’t need to lie!” I gasp, eyes closing in pleasure as he pushes me down on the bed.

He lets out a feral snarl and removes his fingers, making me whine in loss. He grabs me by the throat again as he devil triggers. I moan as I look up at his demonic form, feeling arousal shoot through my stomach. 

“I do love you! I just didn’t know how to tell you or how to explain that I’m in heat! That I’ll be stuck like this now until it finishes or I have sex!” He says in his gravelly voice.

I reach up and pull him down, kissing him roughly and wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls away slightly but I grab his horns to keep him close.

“Fuck me!” I moan, licking along his jaw.

“I will not hurt you.” He growls, a shudder passing through him.

I release him with a shrug, letting my legs fall to the mattress. I run a hand down my stomach and begin to rub my clit, pussy close enough to his cock that he can feel me getting wetter. I close my eyes and moan, arching up towards him as much as I can with his hand still wrapped around my throat. He roars and I scream as he suddenly thrusts into me. I can feel my pussy stretch and tear as he fills me but it just arouses me more. 

“You want me to fuck you so badly then fine, I’ll show you just how it feels to be used by a demon.” He growls into my ear.

I moan and wrap my legs over his and he begins to pound into me. He squeezes my throat even harder as his other hand grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. I moan and whimper as much as I can as the arousal coils tighter and tighter. I gasp in a breath as he releases my throat and then scream as he bites down on my breast, sinking his fangs in and groaning as he tastes blood.   
He reaches a hand down to rub my clit, uncaring that his claw is scratching my pussy lips. I scream his name as my orgasm claims me, shaking me to my core as my pussy clamps down on him. He roars my name as he cums too, his seed filling me and then flowing out as it’s too much for my core to hold. I whine as I feel the hot splashes against my torn walls but I love the feeling.   
When we come back to, he changes back to his human form and collapses over me. He lays gentle kisses over every inch of skin he can reach. I tighten my legs, holding him closer as I pant for air.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for not confiding in you, sorry for not telling you how I feel about you and I’m sorry I allowed Vergil to drive you away.” He whispers as he kisses along my ear.

I don’t answer him, just gently pull him down for a gently kiss.

“I truly do love you.” He declares as he pulls away for air.

“I love you too.” I whisper lovingly.

“But your date?” He whispers, eyes flashing red.

“No need to be jealous. It was a blind date; I don’t even know who he was.” I giggle.

“Of course I’m jealous, you’re mine!” He growls.

“All yours, you silly demon.” I laugh.

He gently pulls out of me, kissing me gently when I hiss from the sting, and then pulls me against him so he can wrap his arms around me. I drift off to sleep, sighing as I realise I need yet another new phone.


	106. Not the End of the World (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- VergilIsBabe, intosadness, MonsterTeeth and JamieLynnKenway.

Not the End of The World

I take a deep breath and then head out. I smile seductively as I sashay out to the pole, moving in time to my favourite song. I dance around the pole, grinding and riding it sensually in between slowly stripping my clothes off. I catch sight of Vergil, leaning forward and staring at me hungrily. I give him a wink and he smirks.   
We’ve been flirting on and off for a while but nothing more has happened. He keeps saying I’m too young for him because I’m 22 and he’s 32 but I don’t care about the age gap. The song finishes and I head out back to dress in my next costume. Once I’m redressed I head out to the front, offering myself for private dances. I head straight to Vergil, fully intending to push him over the edge. 

“Hey.” I say, straddling his lap.

“Hi.” He replies, gritting his teeth as I begin to grind on his lap.

“Want a dance?” I grin, leaning into him as I continue to move my hips to the music.

“Yes.” He growls, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him.

“Really?” I gasp, shocked.

“Yes. Otherwise you’ll have to dance with him.” Vergil snarls, gesturing to a guy behind us.

“Let’s go then.” I smile, figuring the reason doesn’t matter, just the outcome.

Just as I pull him up his phone goes off.

“What?” He snarls into it.

I stand there for a few seconds as he listens to whoever is on the other end.

“I have to go. Dante needs help.” He sighs, hanging up.

“Go on then.” I smile.

He looks at me once more and then leaves, muttering something about killing Dante and being horny. I giggle and then work out the rest of my shift. I head out after work, shivering in the cold night air as I realise I didn’t bring my car. I was expecting Vergil to give me a lift back to the shop. I wrap my arms around myself and walk faster, wishing it wasn’t so late. I keep looking around, feeling like someone is following me.  
I look over my shoulder with worry but then turn back to face the way I’m walking. I squeak as I bump into someone and then scream as I see what it is that I’ve bumped into. It’s a demon, that much I can say, but all I can think is it’s a nightmare creature. I have a second to wish that I’d taken the brothers up on one of their offers to teach me self-defence but then my brain kicks in and I sprint around it. I try to run but it’s on me too fast. We crash to the ground and I’m pinned beneath it as a disgusting tentacle slides up my thigh. 

“Sssoo deliciousss.” It hisses as its tongue licks up the side of my face.

I cry out and try to hit at it as it turns me over onto my back. A second tentacle wraps around my other thigh and I scream again as its tongue licks over my neck. I gasp as something stabs into my shoulder and I realise it’s bitten down on me whilst I had my eyes closed, which I didn’t even realise I’d done. I scream and scream as it gnaws on my collarbone, like a dog, and its tentacles creep higher up my legs.   
I hear a demonic roar and pry my heavy eyelids open in time to see Vergil go into his Devil Trigger, ripping the demon away from me. My eyes keep closing and opening so all I can see is bits and pieces as Vergil rips the demon apart with absolute fury. 

“No! Stay with me! Stay awake!” Vergil says in a panic, changing back and grabbing me.

He lifts me into his arms and my head lolls to the side. I frown as I realise there’s something wrong with the wound. 

“Why is my blood black?” I croak out slowly.

“It injected you with its venom. Stay with me.” He growls, trying to keep my attention on him.

“I’m…going to…die.” I mumble, vision beginning to darken.

“No! You will not!” Is the last thing I hear before the world goes black.

 

 

“Stop looking at me like that!” I scream at Dante, throwing the nearest object I can reach.

I gasp as I realise what I threw was a bedside cabinet and that I threw it with one hand. Dante just stares at me with that fucking look! 

“Like what?” He asks, acting like he’s trying to calm down a rabid dog.

“Like you pity me! Don’t look at me like that! This is all your fault! If you hadn’t called Vergil, he would’ve walked me home and I wouldn’t have ended up like this!” I scream at him, making him wince.

“Enough!” An icy cold voice declares from the bedroom door.

I swing to glare at Vergil and Dante walks out, shoulders slumped in defeat. It’s been two days since I was attacked by the demon. Everyone thought I was going to die but it turns out the demon’s venom had some side effects. It made me part demon. Not only did I heal, I became part demon. Now Lady avoids me, wondering if it wouldn’t be better to kill me before I become too dangerous. Nero, Dante and Trish are sympathetic but have no idea how to handle me. Vergil, well he keeps trying to get me to see the upside.

“You can go to hell too! You should’ve just let me die!” I rage at him.

He’s suddenly in front of me and I gasp as he punches me in the jaw. The surprising thing isn’t that he hit me, although he’s never done that before, it’s that it barely bothers me. I scream and hit out at him. My eyes changing to a demonic red, fangs bursting from my gums and claws bursting from my fingers. I slash out with my claws but he grabs my wrist easily and then sweeps my legs out from under me.

“What is the point in you finally having the power to protect yourself if you don’t know how to use it?” He sneers at me.

“I don’t want this power!” I cry, curling up on myself as I begin to sob.

He sighs and lifts me up, laying down on the bed with me.

“You’re not as demon as you think if you can cry.” He whispers, wrapping his arms around me as I burrow into his chest.

“You’re happy about this, aren’t you?” I grumble into his shirt.

“If I train you to use your new power, you won’t get hurt or killed. So, yes I’m happy about it.” He replies calmly.

“You son of a bitch!” I scream, slashing out at him with my claws.

I push him on his back and slash at him, tearing him to ribbons. He doesn’t do anything to stop me though, just lets me do it until I’m too exhausted to move. As the rage fades to exhaustion I gasp as I see what I’ve done to him. I cover my mouth in horror and sob.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Oh, fuck, Lady was right! I am dangerous! I should just let one of them kill me!” I sob.

“No! Watch!” Vergil snaps, sitting up to grab my arms.

I look at him and my jaw drops in shock as I watch him heal bit by bit by the second. Within five minutes he’s completely healed. I just stare in wonder and relief.

“You’re okay?” I gasp, tears of relief falling down my face.

“So will you if you’re ever attacked again.” He says calmly, cupping my face.

“B-but, I’m a monster.” I whisper.

“Join the club.” He smirks.

I burst out laughing but then realise what just happened because I lost control.

“I’ll teach you. Everything.” Vergil declares.

He pulls me back down so he can hold me close and for the first time since I was changed, I realise I’ll be okay.

 

 

A few days later, I’m slowly adjusting to my new life. I’ve actually gone outside to do some shopping today and managed not to accidentally change. I head back to the shop feeling happy at my success and smile at Vergil as I close the door behind me.

“You had a call while you were out.” He replies coolly.

“From who?” I ask, choosing to ignore his grumpy demeanour.

“A man checking that your date was still on for next week.” He snaps.

“Oh! I’ll give him a call and let him know it is.” I grin.

“He’s not right for you.” Vergil growls, walking up to me like a stalking predator.

“And how would you know?” I growl, getting pissed at his mood.

“Because he’ll never be able to satisfy you anymore.” He whispers into my ear, leaning down to reach.

“And what makes you think that?” I reply breathlessly, arousal spiking at his closeness.

“You’ll have stronger hungers now. More feral hungers.” He growls into my ear, walking me backwards until I’m pressed against the wall.

“Like what?” I groan, fangs elongating with my arousal.

“Let me show you?” He asks, sniffing my neck.

“Yes.” I breathe, eyes sliding closed as he licks up my neck.

He growls and grabs me by the waist, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me upstairs, mouth nibbling on my neck and shoulder as he does. I gasp as he slams me into his bedroom wall, attaching cuffs on my wrists and attaching me to the chains on the wall. I moan as a shudder runs through me. He shows me his demonic claws and then shreds the front of my clothes so they fall from my body. I whine and I feel my fangs, claws and eyes change which is as close to a demonic form as I have.

“So beautiful and now you’re part demon I can finally do anything I want to you.” Vergil growls.

“Like what?” I gasp, feeling my arousal run down my legs.

He just smirks at me, his eyes glowing red. He reaches out and slices a nail through my skin, creating a line over my nipple. I arch with a scream but it just feeds my arousal. He watches the cut close and then creates another one on my other nipple. He does it over and over again, watching how I writhe and scream. I feel like my veins are on fire with need and my legs are slick with my juices. By the time he’s finished I’m covered in a thin sheen of sweat and blood. 

“Do you like that Princess?” Vergil groans.

“Fuck, yes!” I gasp, pulling against my restraints.

He leans down and licks a long line up the middle of my body, moaning at the taste of my blood. I scream as he bites down on my breast, fangs burying deep. He pulls away and hums in pleasure as he sees blood run from his teeth marks. He drops to his knees and pushes my legs open. I whimper, hoping that he’ll do something to ease the need I feel. Instead he digs his claws in at the top of my thigh and drags them down the insides, leaving bloody furrows. I scream but I’m also even more turned on. 

“Vergil please!” I whine, bucking my hips as he licks up the blood from the already healed scratches.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He snarls, looking up at me with blood around his mouth.

He stands up and his mouth lands on mine. I open my mouth and moan as I taste my blood on his tongue, the demon part of me rejoicing in the taste. I yelp as he suddenly spins me around so my face is pressed to the wall. He kneels to shackle my ankles so now I can’t move at all. I hear him walk away but I can’t turn my head enough to see him. I hear him come back and then he yanks my head back by my hair until I open my mouth with a cry. He pushes something into my mouth and it takes a second for me to realise it’s a rubber ball gag. 

“There’s one thing I need you to do before I carry on. I need you to nod if you’re okay with me doing ANYTHING to you now.” He groans in my ear.

I nod so feverishly I almost headbutt the wall and he chuckles. He walks away again and then I hear a strange whistling noise right before something cracks across my back. I scream into the gag as he lifts the whip he just used in front of my face so I can see the blood running down it. I feel a shudder go down my spine and I’m shocked to realise it’s pleasure, arousal, from the pain and blood. 

“Shall I continue?” He smirks, running his tongue along the whip to collect the blood.

I nod again and he smirks, eyes burning even redder with his hunger. He steps back out of my sight and I scream as he brings the whip down repeatedly, over my back, my ass and my legs. By the time he’s done I’ve sagged in my restraints and I have tears streaming down my face but I also have arousal running down my legs. My body may burn from the whip but I know I’ve already healed.

“Such a good girl. Shall I give you your reward now?” He whispers in my ear.

I nod with a whimper and then moan as he removes the gag.

“Shall I finally fuck you? Wreck your pussy and make you mine?” He growls.

“Yes Vergil! Please!” I beg, desperate for him.

He growls and undoes my chains. He grabs my hair and drags me over to the bed, throwing me down on my hands and knees. I whimper as he presses his naked body up against my ass and I realise I don’t even know when he got undressed. He grabs the back of my neck and pushes me down so my face is buried in the mattress and my ass is in the air. He thrusts his cock deep inside me and I moan as I finally get what I want. He pounds into me with total abandonment, not having to worry about hurting me anymore. His claws shred my back, drawing even more blood and I whine. My own claws rip into the mattress beneath me as I get lost in pleasure. 

“Mine!” He snarls before leaning over me and biting deep into my shoulder, making me scream.

He suddenly goes fully into devil trigger and I scream his name as I cum, the pain of his now demonically sized cock ripping at my walls throwing me over the edge. I heal almost instantly, ripping, healing then ripping again as he continues to pound into me until he reaches his own release. I whine as I feel his cum spurt all over my inner walls. He lets out a demonic roar of my name as he empties himself and then he collapses over me, catching his weight on his hands. He changes back to his human form and moves so he can lay beside me. I look at him and he smiles into my demonic eyes. I lean forwards and lick up his collarbone before biting into it harshly. He arches with a moan at the pain.

“Mine!” I growl as I pull away, rejoicing in the taste of his powerful blood.

He growls and pulls me up for a ravenous kiss. I feel him harden beneath me and lower myself down, impaling myself with his shaft. I begin to ride him, sitting up and resting my weight on my hands on his chest. He grips my hips and moves me how he wants me. My claws dig into his flesh and I drag them down, watching his blood run and my inner demon cries with joy. I arch backwards with a cry of his name as I cum, bringing him with me until we’re both sated and exhausted. Vergil has just enough strength to move us onto the pillows, spooning my now fully human body with his. 

“I love you.” I whisper, expecting him to pull away.

“I love you too.” He whispers into my ear, making me gasp in joy.

“All mine.” I growl, running my fingers over his arm.

“Yes and you’re mine.” He growls back, tightening his arms.

“Yes I am.” I smile.

We lay that way for a while, just running our fingers over each other’s skin, until we fall asleep together.


	107. Age Isn't Everything (Sparda/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Little_Miss_Blood_Moon_Wolf, Scarlett Red and Julia Scarlet.

Age Isn’t Everything

 

“What?” I squeak, wide eyes blinking at Dante in shock.

“Which one of us would you date?” He says again slowly.

“Out of you and Vergil?” I ask, gesturing to both of them.

Dante sighs and leans forwards on his desk as Vergil shifts slightly on the sofa.

“Yes.” Dante growls.

“Er, neither.” I shrug.

“What do you mean, ‘neither’?” Dante snaps, sitting upright in his chair.

“I can understand why you wouldn’t wish to date him but what’s wrong with me?” Vergil growls, sitting up with a glare.

“What does that mean?! I’m a catch! YOU’RE the evil cold hearted demon!” Dante shouts, standing up so he can slam his palms onto the table.

“Guys!” I cry, rolling my eyes at them.

“Oh, and you’re so perfect?!” Vergil shouts at Dante.

“Guys!” I shout, making them both stop and stare at me.

“Sorry.” They both mumble.

“I wouldn’t date either of you because…you’re too old for me!” I cry as I suddenly think of the perfect lie.

“What?” They both say in unison.

“You’re both too old for me.” I grin, turning around and walking out of the shop.

I feel really proud with myself for thinking up the perfect excuse. That is until I bump into the real reason I won’t date either of them.

“Sorry Sparda!” I gasp as I walk straight into him, not paying attention to where I’m going.

“No problem.” His deep voice rumbles.

“You okay?” I ask as I see a weird look flash through his eyes.

“Of course.” He smiles at me, making my heart skip a beat.

THIS is why I won’t date either brother, because it’s the Father that I’m in love with. He’s calm and caring, quiet and intelligent but also protective and dangerous. Just thinking about him protecting me makes me wet. I smile at him as he walks into the shop and sigh, wishing I was good enough to get his attention.

 

 

“Sh! My roommates might be here!” I hiss to the drunken guy I’ve brought home.

“I tripped on the step!” He cackles, making me break into giggles.

I’ve spent the last few hours having fun and drinking in a local club. This guy is attractive and I want to get laid so I brought him home. I’d rather it was Sparda I was sleeping with but as I know there’s no way he’d be interested in me, why not have some fun?

“My room’s this way!” I whisper loudly, pulling him by the arm.

“Woah! Shit, that guy’s scary!” The guy cries, looking at something behind me.

I spin round, almost falling as the world lurches, and see Sparda standing at the bottom of the stairs with a look of fury on his face.

“Excuse us!” I giggle tipsily, trying to walk around him.

“Leave!” He snarls at the drunk guy, eyes flashing demonic red.

The drunk guy screams like a girl and then runs away. I watch him go with a pout and then turn back to Sparda.

“Hey! I wanted some fun with him!” I snap drunkenly.

“You are in no fit condition to decide who to have fun with, you stupid girl!” He growls, grasping my arm gently as the world lurches again.

“I’m only a little drunk! I’ve slept with lots of guys whilst being drunk!” I slur, hands on my hips.

“Lots?!” He roars, grip tightening on my arm enough to hurt.

“Yep!” I giggle, not even noticing his grip.

“What do you mean, ‘lots’?” He snarls.

“Uh! Are you jealous? You sound jealous!” I gasp over exaggeratedly.

He just glares at me.

“Do you want me? Do you want my body?” I whisper, leaning up on tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

He growls and I giggle, pulling out of his grip.

“Do you want me naked and spread open underneath you? Ready for you to claim me?” I ask huskily, slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt.

His eyes darken and I feel a shiver go down my spine. A small part of me knows that this isn’t really me, I’d never do anything this blatant about my attraction. Thanks to the alcohol though, I feel braver.

“You don’t really mean that.” He whispers, looking like he’s trying to fight against something.

“Yes, I do. I love you, have for a while now. I want you to fuck me.” I groan, dropping my shirt on the floor.

“What?” He gasps, looking at me intently.

“I…I…I’m gonna be sick!” I gasp, lurching towards the toilet.

I manage to only just make it to the toilet, leaning against the seat, before I’m violently sick. I barely notice Sparda coming into the bathroom and gently lifting my hair out of the way.

“That’s it, let it all out.” He whispers soothingly.

Eventually, I stop throwing up and pass out into a deep drunken sleep.

 

 

“Urgh, my head.” I moan as I wake up.

I squeeze my eyes tighter as the sun burns through my eyelids. 

“Here.” A voice says as a cool washcloth is placed over my eyes.

“Thanks.” I croak.

A pair of hands help to sit me up and a glass is pressed against my lips. I take a few sips and then some aspirin are pressed into my hand. I swallow them and it doesn’t take long for my headache to recede. I slowly lower the flannel and squint into Sparda’s face. I gasp and feel my cheeks burn as what I said comes back to me.

“Oh no, no, no!” I gasp in embarrassment.

“Starting to remember your actions? You must have truly been drunk to be with that buffoon.” He sneers.

“I’ve had lots of drunken one nighters.” I snap, frustrated and slightly upset that he’s chosen to ignore my feelings toward him.

“Stop saying that!” He snarls angrily.

“Careful, you really do sound jealous.” I sneer, getting up and heading into the bathroom.

I shower and brush my teeth, heading back to my room covered just in a towel. I gasp as I see Sparda is still in my room, waiting for me. I honestly thought he would have left by now. I tighten my grip on my towel as he stands up and stalks towards me. I can’t help but moan when he grabs me by the throat and pins me to the wall.

“Did you mean what you said to me last night?” He growls, the sound rumbling through his chest.

“Yes.” I whisper, unable to lie as his eyes bore into my soul.

He growls and then his mouth crashes down on mine. I cry out as his teeth bite down on my bottom lip and he groans as he draws blood. He grabs my towel and rips it from my body, making me gasp at his show of force. My hands cling to his shoulders as his tongue ravishes my mouth. He grabs my ass and lifts me up, swinging me round to throw me onto the bed. I yelp as I land but then just stare in shock as he stalks towards me, pulling his belt off as he does. 

“Turn to your stomach and place your hands behind your back.” He growls, eyes flashing red for a second.

“W-what?” I whisper, trying to get my brain to work.

I cry out as his belt suddenly cracks down on my thighs, making me twitch as my arousal leaks down to my thighs. He slowly raises his belt again, looking into my eyes with a smirk, and I yelp. I quickly turn over and do as he says. He growls in approval and then crawls up to straddle my legs. I whimper as I feel him wrap his belt around my wrists, tying them together tightly.

“You sure you want this? I can’t be gentle.” He whispers in my ear.

“Yes!” I gasp as his hands squeeze my ass roughly.

“One thing I don’t understand though. You told my sons that they’re too old for them but you don’t seem to care that I’m thousands of years older than you.” He says, as his hands continue to squeeze then release my ass cheeks.

“I lied to them. Couldn’t really say I don’t fancy them coz I like their Dad.” I mumble, finding it hard to think.

He chuckles and then I scream as he bites down on my shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. 

“Mine.” He growls ferally.

“Yes, yours!” I sigh, trying to move against him.

“Say it again!” He shouts, gripping the back of my neck.

“Yours! I’m yours!” I gasp.

He growls and sits back up, his weight pinning my legs in place. I cry out as his hand slaps down on my ass. 

“If you want me to stop say purple.” He snaps.

“Okay.” I whimper.

With that his hand comes down again and again, over and over until my throat is raw and I have tears streaming down my face. My skin is flaming but it’s just feeding my arousal which is now spreading through the quilt beneath me. I whimper as he leans down and begins to lick along the welts he’s made in my skin. Every now and then he nips my skin and I cry out. He moves off me and I turn my head to watch him get undressed. I moan when I see him naked for the first time. He smirks at me as he strokes a hand down his cock.

“Sparda please. I need you!” I whimper.

“But I’m not done with you yet.” He growls.

“Please!” I whine, trying to raise myself up.

“I said no!” He snaps, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back roughly.

I whimper and he lets me see his eyes change to red. He moves to my bedside cabinet and I squeak as he pulls the bottom drawer open. My face burns as he rifles through my ‘toys’. I gasp when he pulls out a ball gag and ankle cuffs. I try to caterpillar away as he smirks at me but I don’t get far.

“Do you let the ‘men’ use these on you?” He snarls.

“N-no!” I gasp.

“Do you clean them?” He asks, looking slightly pacified.

“Thoroughly.” I whisper knowing what he plans.

“You sure about this?” He asks.

“Yes.” I sigh.

He pushes the gag into my mouth and then chains my ankles together. 

“Let go of this if it becomes too much.” He says, placing one of my vibrators in it.

I nod my head as much as possible and tighten my hand around the toy. He kneels behind me, lifts my hips up and thrusts his cock into my pussy, making me cry out into the gag as he hits my spot. He begins to pound into me, giving me no chance to adjust for his size. His hands grip my hips hard enough to bruise and it turns me on even more to know that I’m marked as his. He growls demonically and I feel claws pressing into my flesh, making me moan even more. He slams into me even harder, repeatedly hitting my g-spot.   
I’m taken by surprise as my climax suddenly rips through me. I scream into the gag as my pussy squirts all over his cock. My eyes squeeze shut and it takes all I have to keep gripping the toy. He roars my name as he cums, filling my pussy up and being milked dry by my pulsating walls.   
He collapses over me and we stay like that for a couple of minutes, trying to get our breath back. Sparda moves, making me whine as he pulls out, and undoes all my restraints. He massages my shoulders and wrists and I curl up into his chest. He pulls a blanket over us as we hold each other tightly.

“Hey, Babe, we wanna talk about this age thing again!” Dante cries as he walks into my bedroom.

“Yes we…” Vergil trails off as they catch sight of us.

I bury my face into Sparda’s chest in embarrassment.

“Well he’s older than us!” Dante whines.

“Maybe she forgot about that when she saw the better male specimen.” Sparda chuckles smugly, holding me against him.

“Screw you old man, I’m fitter than you!” Dante cries in indignation.

“You are immature though. I, however, am both fitter than him and more grown up than you.” Vergil says coldly to Dante.

“Like hell you’re better than me!” Dante yells.

“Boys! You lost to a superior male, just deal with it.” Sparda smirks.

Dante starts to strip angrily and I yelp.

“Let me proof it to you!” Dante snaps.

“No! I am not sleeping with you!” I cry in disgust.

All three of us freeze and look at Sparda as we hear a low rumble come from him. I look up at him and see that his eyes have gone red again and he’s flashing fangs. His aura is also glowing purple.

“Mine!” He growls, tightening his hold on me.

Vergil raises an eyebrow and looks at me. I nod at him and he shrugs, walking out. 

“Okay. I’m gonna…go.” Dante says skittishly, rushing from the room.

Sparda goes back to normal and spoons around me.

“Mine.” He whispers as his arms tighten around me.

“I love you, dumbass.” I giggle.

“I love you too but if you talk to me like that again, I will punish you.” He growls into my ear.

“Anytime you want to, Little Boy, but right now I need sleep.” I giggle.

“You know I’m not little.” He moans, nipping my ear.

“I can’t remember actually. I might need to be reminded.” I grin.

“Sleep, Minx. Ten I’ll remind you so much you won’t be walking for a week.” He growls.

I laugh and close my eyes, falling asleep wrapped in his arms.


	108. Obsessive Love (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Setokaiba2010.

Obsessive Love

 

I sigh as I enter the shop, body aching from the fight I just had with devils. I may love the rush I get from fighting but I could do with a break. I drop Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory on my desk and shrug off my coat. I take a deep breath in through my nose and I’m immediately hit with HER scent. I groan as I instantly go hard. I look up in the direction of her room, fighting against the urge to go up and claim her.  
I let her stay because she is a devil hunter like me and she had nowhere else to go. The only problem I have is that from the instant I first saw her fight, I’ve been obsessed with her. Obsessed with her scent, her voice, her laugh, the way her body moves, everything. She moves with so much grace when she fights but she can be so clumsy in normal circumstances. Before I know it, I’ve walked to her bedroom door and I’m listening in on her heartbeat and breathing.  
I don’t know how long I stand there with my eyes closed, breathing in her scent and listening to her, when I hear her wake up and head to her bedroom door. I use my demonic speed to rush to my room before she can see me. I hear her head to the bathroom and then the shower turns on. I find myself sneaking down the hall and opening the bathroom door just a crack.   
I peek through the gap just in time to see her strip off her last piece of clothing. I bite my lip to stop from groaning at the sight of her naked body getting under the running water. My cock twitches, painfully rubbing against my zip, getting even harder than it already was. I can’t help watching her as she soaps up her body or when she arches her body towards me as she washes her hair, covering it in the scent I know so well.  
When she turns the shower off, I hide around the corner of the hall until she goes back to her room. I know what she’ll do now and I can’t help but to walk to the bedroom door again. She never closes it fully when she’s awake so I can see her spread out on her bed to air dry in her mirror. I watch her reflection closely as she closes her eyes, one hand running down her body to delve between her legs as her other hand moves to squeeze her breast. She lets out a low moan and I undo my trousers, wrapping my hand around my painfully throbbing dick, pumping it as she moves her second hand from her breast to push her fingers deep into her pussy. I bite my tongue before I growl at the sight. She digs her heels into the mattress, pushing her hips up to meet each thrust of her fingers.   
She does this every time she has a shower and now I always end up watching her. It started off so accidentally. I came home early one day and heard her. I ignored it that time but the next I ended up wanking in my bedroom as I listened and then I slowly started to watch her. I bite my lip as her moans get louder and her fingers work faster, one hand rubbing her clit furiously as the other hand fucks her cunt. She pulls her fingers out and sucks on them to hide her scream as she cums. Due to her mirror being at the foot of her bed, I can see everything. I can see her pussy clenching and her juices running out. I can see her squirt all over her fingers, making me wish I could taste it or feel it gush all over my cock. I shred my shirt off as she’s lost in her orgasm and use it to catch my cum as I milk my cock dry, wishing it was filling her pussy and making her mine.  
I go back to my room to get cleaned up and when she heads out a little while later, I follow her, running across the rooftops so she doesn’t see me.

 

 

“Not interested.” I growl to the stripper who tries to give me a lap dance.

“Oh, but Dante you’ve said that to me every time I’ve tried for months.” The stripper pouts.

I flash my fangs at her and let my eyes flash red, making her scurry away. My eyes go back to the bar. I can’t believe SHE is sitting at the bar letting some guy paw all over her. I feel my claws dig into my palm as I clench my hands, blood dripping onto the floor. She’s laughing at something he said and I hear myself growling, a continual growl that promises death. I can feel my devil self crashing against the wall keeping it inside. She whispers something to the guy and then gets up, walking away with an enticing hip sway directed towards him. She doesn’t even know I’m here. I get up once she disappears and head over to the guy.

“Leave. Now. Never go near my woman again.” I growl at him.

“Sure thing, Dude!” He whimpers before running off.

I grin, relaxing now he’s gone. I head back to my table before she comes back out and sees me. A few minutes later she walks back to the bar, looking slightly shocked as she looks around for the guy. I slide further into the shadows so she doesn’t see me and she shrugs, sitting back at the bar. A few more guys try it on with her but I scare them all away. When she eventually leaves, I follow her. After a couple of blocks, I ‘accidentally’ bump into her.

“Hey Babe, on your way home?” I ask with a smile.

“Yeah, bar was crap. It was the strangest thing. I kept chatting up guys but then I’d go to the bathroom and they’d disappear before I got back.” She frowns at me.

“Strange. You know, I’d never run off on you.” I whisper, placing my arm around her waist.

“No, you’d just sleep around.” She grins.

I feel a stab go through my heart at the fact that she’d think that little of me but then I feel shame at the fact that if she was any other woman she’d be right. 

“I’d be different for you.” I say quietly.

“Sure you would.” She laughs.

We walk into the shop and she heads up to bed. I head to my own room, sniffing her scent as I walk passed her door. I drop on my bed with a groan, hating the possessive obsessed person I’ve become but unable to change anything.

 

 

I grind my teeth as I watch her flirting with a male customer. I’ve clenched my hands so tightly to stop myself from ripping him apart that I feel my bones crunching. She throws me a worried glance and I realise she can hear my bones snapping. I straighten my hands out, wincing when the bones realign. She finishes talking to the customer and then shows him out. She walks over to me and leans on the desk in front of me. I get hit by her scent again and I have to resist the temptation to jump her.

“What the hell is going on with you?” She snaps, looking furious.

“No idea what you mean.” I shrug, leaning back and closing my eyes.

“The hell you don’t Dante! You’ve been following me! You’ve been chasing away any guy who dares to speak to me and you’ve been watching me masturbate almost every day!” She shouts, face flushing deliciously with anger.

My eyes open wide and I just stare at her. She knows? She’s known this whole time?

“Yeah I knew. I kept waiting for you to make a move but you never did. I decided to ignore it rather than make you uncomfortable but now you’re scaring customers and hurting yourself!” She cries.

“How did you know? How did you know what I was thinking, what I was doing?” I ask, shocked.

“Because I know you and I’m a good hunter, I could sense you every time you were near. You’re obsessed with me, possessive of me. Which I’m pretty sure is your devil half’s way of being in love.” She says quietly, a trace of fear in her eyes.

Is she scared of me? Does she think I’m dangerous to her? Of course, she thinks I’m dangerous, I’ve been stalking her this whole time.

“You’re scared of me.” I whisper.

 

READER’S POV

“You’re scared of me.” Dante whispers sadly.

“No. I’m not. I understand all your behaviour is because of your devil half but I always knew you’d never hurt me. I swear I’m not scared of you. I’m scared that you don’t want me.” I whisper, embarrassed by my confession.

We just look at each other for what feels like years but is only seconds. I know it seems insane to like his behaviour, to not feel scared of what he’ll do. I can’t help how I feel though. I feel protected by his behaviour, loved. The only reason I never pulled him up on what he was doing is because I was terrified of his reaction. What if he doesn’t love me? What if it’s all in my head?   
Dante gets up and walks round the desk towards me. I look at his hands and sigh in relief when I see they’ve healed. I couldn’t bear to listen to him hurt himself anymore. It’s the only reason I came clean. I look up at him as he stands in front of me and it’s strange, it’s like I’m only just realising how tall he is. He cups my cheek gently and smiles.

“How the fuck did I get so lucky to find someone who can understand every part of me?” He whispers.

I laugh and he pulls away, sitting on the edge of his desk. Oh fuck, did I get it wrong? Is this where he turns around and says he’s not interested in me? I could’ve sworn he was. I mean, if he isn’t, why would he watch me masturbate? I jump as my phone rings. I walk over to the coffee table and answer it.

“Hello?” I say into the phone.

“Hi, Baby. I’m in town and I was hoping we could hook up for a couple of days.” I hear my ‘friends with benefits’ say.

“Well, hello to you too.” I laugh, turning my back on a frowning Dante.

“Hello. Wanna hook up?” He laughs back at me.

I shake my head with a laugh at the way he acts. 

“Look, I’m kinda busy right now but I’ll call you later.” I say, knowing I need to sort this thing out with Dante.

“To hook up?” He asks gleefully.

“Maybe.” I chuckle, hanging up.

“Maybe?” I hear growled in my ear as I drop the phone.

I jump and spin round, swallowing a lump in my throat. Dante’s eyes have gone red and his fangs and claws have grown. I decide I want to play, to see how far I can push him. I want to see if I can make him tell me how he feels. 

“Yeah, maybe. I have fun with him.” I smirk with a shrug.

I walk away to the stairs. I climb them, grabbing the bottom of my top and pull it over my head. I hear Dante growl as he follows me. I unzip my skirt and allow it to fall. I don’t stop walking at all, slowly slipping my bra off and dropping it to the ground. 

“Why did you say maybe?” Dante demands.

I walk into my bedroom and slide my panties off, bending at the waist just as Dante walks into the doorway. I crawl onto the bed and lay down on my back, letting my legs go wide. I slide my hands down my stomach, moaning as my fingers slide over my slit.

“Well, if you’re not gonna meet my needs, I may as well go to someone who will.” I say breathlessly, hips bucking up into my hands.

He snarls at me and storms into the room, slamming the door closed behind him. He tears his clothes off in record time and crawls onto the bed. I plant my foot on his shoulder and shake my head, gasping as my fingers rub over my clit. He watches my hands closely as I push two fingers into my core. I moan as I fuck myself, making him watch, hearing him non-stop growling. 

“Why him?” Dante snaps, eyes glued to my movements.

“He knows how to take charge. How to take me. Claim me. Make me his.” I hiss, eyes fluttering closed as I feel myself reaching the edge.

I cry out as there’s suddenly a demonic roar and Dante grabs my wrists, slamming them into the bed by my head as he leans over me. 

“You think I can’t do any of that better than him? I can.” He snarls.

“Prove it.” I smirk.

“Keep your hands there. Move them and I will tie them down.” He growls.

I bite my lip as arousal flushes through me. I nod and he releases them. 

“Dante!” I cry as he squeezes my breasts harshly.

His mouth encloses around a nipple and I close my eyes, hands winding in his hair. He growls and pulls away from me.

“What did I tell you?” He snaps angrily.

“Sorry.” I gasp as he pins my hands back down.

“Not good enough.” He growls.

He releases my arms and kneels up, sliding his belt off and using it to bind my hands together and then to the headboard. I lick my lips as he raises up again and takes his shirt off, kicking his boots off as he does. I whimper as he slides his hands from my shoulders, down over my breasts and then down my stomach, stopping just short of where I want to feel him. I buck my hips up, trying to make his hands slide that extra inch but he takes his hands away completely.

“Oh, I’m not gonna make it that easy.” He smirks at me.

“Dante!” I whine.

He just grins at me and then leans down, licking and nipping down my stomach before he buries his face between my legs. He grabs my thighs, pinning my legs wide open, as he licks at my slit. I whine and moan as his tongue ravishes my pussy. He sucks on my clit and then thrusts his tongue deep inside, swirling it around as he laps up my juices. 

“Dante please!” I gasp, as he pulls away before I cum.

He chuckles at me and then slowly undoes his trousers and pull them off. I whimper as I see him, naked and hard above me. He moves so just the tip of his cock slides through my soaked folds.

“Dante, I swear if you don’t fuck me I will go and meet up with my fuck buddy so he can get the job done instead.” I snap, frustrated.

He snarls at me and I scream in pleasure as he thrusts into me. I gasp as his hand wraps round my throat, just enough to make breathing difficult.

“You. Are. Mine.” He growls, his voice deep and demonic.

“I’m not yours unless you can make me scream your name.” I gasp breathlessly.

“Guess I’ll just have to make you.” He groans.

“If you can.” I shrug.

His mouth crashes down on mine and I moan when he nips my bottom lip, tongue sliding against mine. I wrap my legs around his waist, trying to get him to move but he pulls away. He grabs my legs and pulls them to the side so he can kneel up. He pulls out almost the whole way and then slams back inside me, hitting the deepest part of me and causing just enough pain to heighten the pleasure.   
I cry out and moan, making barely human noises, as he fucks me. He slams into me over and over again. I can feel my arousal building as my pussy soaks his cock. His claws dig into my thighs enough to draw blood and he flashes his fangs at me. I whimper and he begins to rub my clit as well.

“Cum for me. Scream my name. Let me claim you and I’ll make you feel good all the time.” He groans, eyes getting even redder than before.

He pinches my clit at the same time his cock slams into my g-spot and I scream his name as I’m pushed over the edge. My eyes squeeze shut and I yank on his belt as I feel my pussy clamp around him as I gush all over his cock. He roars my name with a truly scary demonic tone as he cums too, filling me up with his seed. My orgasm goes on for so long I black out.  
When I come to, Dante’s untied me and is spooning me gently, fingers running through my hair. He lays a gentle kiss on my temple and I moan in satisfaction, snuggling closer.

“Mine.” He growls against my hair.

“Dante…” I whisper, ready to turn him down.

I can’t be a possession. I want to be with someone who loves me not someone who wants to own me.

“I love you.” He whispers, sensing what I was about to say.

“Really?” I gasp, turning my head to look at him.

“Really.” He smiles.

I fall asleep with a grin, feeling ecstatically happy for the first time ever.


	109. Feral Caring (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- SetoKaiba2010
> 
> WARNING- Domestic Violence.

Feral Caring (Dante’s Version)

 

This damn demon is taking forever to be put down. I’ve tracked it all over town, through the shadows. Stupid cat demon. I’ve finally found it in a warehouse. She’s bent over a pentagram, doing some kind of spell. I drop from the roof rafters and land silently behind her.

“Here kitty kitty. Time for you to be put down.” I quip, walking up to her. 

She hisses at me but continues her spell. I draw Rebellion and slice her head off just as she finishes her spell. I don’t even bother to look at the spell circle, like I care what she was trying to do. I turn and walk away, heading out of the warehouse. Not a bad night’s work, if I do say so myself. I decide I’ll head to Love Planet for a drink. I can do with relaxing a little bit right now.  
As I get to the corner I feel a strange tingling through my body. Suddenly the world seems to enlarge around me and I fall to my hands and knees with a cry as I feel an intense pain. It takes me a second to realise that the world is getting bigger. No! I’m getting smaller! I see fur sprout through my hands and whiskers appear under my eyes.  
When everything stops moving I walk over to a nearby puddle and look at my reflection. I’m a cat! A fucking cat! That must have been what that cat demon bitch was doing! I try to roar in anger but all that comes out is a strange mewling noise. I go to clamp my hands over my mouth at the noise but in doing that I lose my balance and fall face first into the puddle. I jump up, hissing and shaking. I look all around and spot Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory. They’re still full size. The power in them must have saved them. I go and grab the hilt of the sword and the strap of my holster in my mouth and begin to pull it along the path. It’s going to take days to get to the shop from here like this! What choice do I have though? I can’t leave my weapons here.

 

Two days later, I’m exhausted. I’ve dragged my weapon along the paths this whole time, sticking to the shadows so no one sees me. I drop them for a second to catch my breath. I look down into another puddle. I’m covered in fur the colour of my hair. My eyes are the same shade of blue. I’m still wearing my clothes but they’ve shrunk down to cat size and shape. I shake my head and grab back onto my weapons, continuing to drag them along.  
My legs get weak and I crash to the ground, vision swimming. I blink slowly as a woman rushes up to me, picking me up gently. I clamp my mouth on the weapons and refuse to let go of them. She smiles at me and whispers softly as she carries me away with them. The world goes black as I lose consciousness.

 

 

I wake up, curled up in the middle of a bed. When my eyes flutter open I see the woman that picked me up cleaning my weapons. I open my mouth to call out to her but all that comes out is a weak mewl. Dammit! The woman looks at me with a little smile.

“Hey, Kitty. I cleaned these for you and I’m going to hide them in here, okay?” She says sweetly, putting my weapons in her closet under a blanket.

She walks up to me and picks me up, holding me to her rather remarkable breasts. I realise I’m purring as I rub my cheek against her cleavage. She places me on her kitchen side and then pulls out some ham and milk from her fridge. I eat and drink it all, wishing it was pizza and beer instead. The woman goes about her normal daily stuff for a few hours and I have to admire the ways he seems so confident and happy. She gets a phone call and I tilt my head as I see that her whole demeanour has changed.

“Hi, Baby. N-no I haven’t yet. I’m going to! I swear I meant to but…. I-I’m sorry.” She cries into the phone, tears running down her cheeks.

She hangs up and leans against the counter on her hands, sobbing quietly. I walk over to her, patting her hand with my paw and meowing at her. 

“I’m so stupid and useless. My boyfriend only asked me to do one thing and I screwed it up! He’s right, I’m worthless.” She sobs to me, shoulders shaking with her sobs.

I feel pure rage burning in my stomach at the idea of someone making her feel like this. She went from being happy and confident to a sobbing mess that thinks she’s worthless. Even in this form if I ever see him, I’ll rip him apart. She carries me to her bed and I curl up with her as she sleeps through the night.

 

 

A few weeks later, I’m curled up on her bed and she’s out with her ‘boyfriend’. She hides me from him because he ‘doesn’t like cats’. I don’t like him. I’ve never even seen him but I’ve seen her come home upset with bruises. I’ve heard the way he speaks to her down the phone. I wish I could tell her about how evil he is, wish I could do something about it but I can’t. I hear her key slide into the front door lock and I dash into the cupboard when I hear a man’s voice with her. 

“Today was so much fun! Thank you Baby.” She gushes happily.

“Well, anything for my Princess.” Her boyfriend says sweetly.

“It was so funny when you tried on that blue shirt and the seams split, though. Did you see the changing room assistant’s face?” She giggles.

“Oh you thought that was funny?! You thought me being humiliated was funny, did you?” Her boyfriend snarls.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” She squeaks fearfully.

“Stupid bitch! I swear I don’t know why I put up with you! No one else would!” He shouts at her.

“I-I’m sorry!” She sobs, sounding terrified.

I feel rage boiling in my belly as I hear everything. When I hear a slap and she cries out in pain, landing on the ground with a thud, I burst from the cupboard. I don’t even register that I’ve changed back until I already have him pinned to the wall by the throat. 

“Don’t you fucking touch her! Ever! You ever come near her again I will rip you apart!” I growl at him.

I release him and he runs from the apartment, crying with fear. I turn to her and she just looks at me in shock. I kneel down trying not to scare her any more than I already have. 

“You’re safe now.” I whisper.

“What are you?” She gasps.

“Half devil, half human. I swear though, I won’t hurt you.” I reply softly.

“So do all devils change into cats?” She asks, becoming calmer every second I don’t attack her.

“No, I was hunting an evil witch and she put a spell on me to turn me into a cat. Thank you for taking so much care of me.” I smile at her.

“That’s okay at least this explains why you always stared at me when I was naked. Pervert.” She giggles, standing up.

“What? I’m male and you’re gorgeous.” I shrug.

“So, devils don’t turn into cats but they have cat ears and tails?” She asks curiously.

I open my mouth to answer her but then I reach up.

“Fuck! No!” I whine, rushing over to her mirror to look at my reflection.

I have cat ears and a tail! Fucking witch! I turn as I hear her laugh at me.

“It’s not funny! Do you know how much my brother is going to take the piss out of me?!” I cry childishly.

She just grins at me and I sigh in frustration.

“You think I’m cute.” I say completely dead pan.

“Yep.” She laughs.

“Come on, pack some stuff. I’m taking you back to my place until that guy gets the picture. I’ll protect you.” I say kindly.

She smiles sadly and nods. She packs stuff up in a suitcase and we head off to my shop.

“Can I stroke your tail?” She smirks.

“No.” I snap.

“Can I scratch your ears? You like it.” She grins.

“No.”

I walk into Devil May Cry and freeze as Vergil stares at me.

“Say one word and I swear I’ll kill you.” I growl.

“Whatever you say….Kitten.” He smirks, walking passed me to leave the building.

I sigh as she bursts into laughter. I glare at her but she doesn’t stop. I hope these things wear off soon.

 

 

I wake up but don’t open my eyes, rolling over and throwing my arm around the warm body next to me. I snuggle closer as she wakes up with a moan. We both freeze as we realise we’re in bed together. I blink my eyes open and look at her as she looks at me, turning onto her back. I look down at my body and realise I’m only wearing my boxers.

“I must’ve…” I trail off with a grimace.

“Changed into a cat and snuck into my bed. Again.” She grins.

I grimace again but then freeze with shock as she cups my cheeks and pulls me down for a hungry kiss. I moan and lick along the seam of her lips, tongue delving inside as she opens up for me. Her hands slide down my chest, grabbing the waistband of my boxers and pushing them down as far as they’ll go. I moan as her hand wraps around my cock, slowly and lightly pumping it. I realise I’m purring as she stokes the fire in my blood.

“Are you, uh, sure?” I gasp, burying my face in her neck.

“Yes.” She whispers.

Her hand tightens around my cock and I bite down on her neck as arousal floods my system. I draw blood and pull away with a gasp as she cries out.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I forgot I have kitty fangs!” I gasp, raising to look at her.

“Do it again!” She moans, pulling my head back down.

“Wanna be inside you first.” I groan, wanting to hear how she’ll sound as I bite her and make her cum.

“Yes, Dante, yes.” She moans, moving her hands so she can grab my ass and pull me down.

I slide between her legs, hissing as my cock rubs against her folds and I realise she’s not wearing knickers underneath her chemise. I position myself at her entrance and look into her eyes. She nods and I thrust inside, slamming myself home. We both groan as I fill her, freezing to give her a chance to adjust. She whimpers and I feel her legs wrap around my hips. She seems so small compared to me and her hot wet pussy clamps around me as she tilts her hips, trying to get me to move. I groan and pull almost the whole way out, loving the feel of her wet walls gripping me tightly, then thrust back in. I thrust harder and faster, pounding her smaller frame into the mattress as she screams in pleasure, nails slicing open my back in a deliciously painful way.  
I lean down on one elbow, using my free hand to squeeze her breast and kissing along her neck. My hips piston against her, ramming my cock deep. I know when I hit her spot as she clenches around me even tighter and her noises change. I shift my hips so I can hit that spot over and over again. My balls tighten as I fight off my own climax, wanting her to cum first. I feel her pussy tighten even more and I know she’s close from the breathless gasps she’s making.  
I slam in deep and bite down on her neck, drawing blood and making her scream my name as she cums. I groan as I feel her pussy clamp even tighter and her juices gushing down my shaft. The sensations of her coming push me over the edge and I groan her name into her neck as I cum in huge spurts, licking up her blood as I do. She whimpers from oversensitivity and I pull out, laying down beside her.

“Hey, your ears and tail are gone!” She gasps.

“Hah, yeah they have!” I cry happily. 

She smiles at me and I lean down to kiss her gently.

“I love you.” She whispers, biting her lip nervously.

“I love you too and I swear I will always protect you.” I whisper lovingly.

She smiles beautifully and curls against me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. Who would’ve thought a witch could do something to help me and find someone so special.


	110. The Merc And the Devil (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Briana

The Merc And the Devil

 

“Yo, slimy demon dude! You called?” I call as I burst through the mansion doors.

“I am a Demon Lord, show respect.” He growls, slithering towards me.

“Yeah, don’t really do respect dude.” I say, rolling my eyes at him.

“I will gut you like a fish!” He growls.

“Oh! So, you don’t need me to do a job?! Fine, I’ll get back to my date.” I shrug, turning around and heading back to the doors.

“Wait! There is something I need you to do!” He sighs, slithering closer.

“Yo, dude! Stay right there! I don’t need to smell that goo any stronger than I already do!” I cry, throwing my hands up in a defensive stance.

“Why you little worm! If I didn’t have need of the best and you weren’t the best, I’d gobble you whole!” He roars in fury.

“Whatever dude! Just tell me what you need me to do so I can get out of here before you get gunk all over my sneakers.” I snap, curling my lip in disgust.

“Do you know about the Sparda twins?” He snarls, glaring at me.

“Yeah of course.” I shrug.

“I need Vergil’s sword.” He growls.

“Seriously?! That dude loves that sword! I heard he never lets it out of his sight! That’ll be a tough one even for me.” I reel off in disbelieve.

“Can you do it or not?”

“Yep but it’ll cost you double.” I sing song.

“What?! No!” He shouts.

“Okie dokie, I’ll go find another gig!” I grin, skipping to the doors.

“Wait! Fine I’ll pay double.” He snarls.

“Cool, see you soon!” I grin, rushing from the building.

Oo a Sparda twin. That could be a challenge! How much fun will this be?! Never mind the fact that getting all hot and sweaty with the blue twin could be yummy!

 

 

I waltz into the club and quickly scan the crowd. I spot both twins straight away. The one in red seems to be having fun and losing himself in the strippers. The one in blue, my target, seems to be bored. I grab a drink from the bar and make my way over to Vergil, realising that Dante is disappearing from the club with a couple of women. I reach Vergil and trip, spilling my drink all over him.

“Oh, my God! I’m so sorry!” I gasp, eyes going wide as he stands up and growls at me.

I lean close to him as I wipe him with a napkin, making sure he can get a full view of my cleavage but he doesn’t seem interested. Maybe he doesn’t swing this way? Hm, that could make this more challenging. 

“You can stop that now.” He growls, putting his sword down to brush my hands away.

“Oh, I think your brother just passed out.” I say, pointing behind him.

He sighs and rolls his eyes, turning around to look at where I pointed.

“Wait, how did you know I have a brother?” He asks, spinning back round just as I take off with his sword that I snatched whilst he wasn’t looking.

He gives chase but I’m fast and I’ve got a head start. I’m confident that I can get away, whether he’s a half-devil or not. I sprint down alleys and run up onto roofs, jumping from building to building. I jump down from a balcony, landing in an alley, and start to walk instead as I’m sure I’ve lost him.

“Give me my sword back.” I hear from the end of the alley.

“Damn, Dude, you just don’t quit!” I gasp, rolling my eyes.

“Give me back Yamato.” He snarls, eyes going red and fangs flashing at me.

“Sorry but a girl’s gotta live and I need money to do that.” I shrug.

“Someone’s paying you to take Yamato?” He scowls.

“Yep. A very hefty amount so unless you’re gonna pay me more, get outta my way.” I grin, tilting my head to one side.

“How about, give me back Yamato and I won’t tear you apart.” He smirks, walking towards me calmly.

I grin at him and widen my stance, getting ready to take him down. I gasp as I’m suddenly pinned to the wall with his hand round my throat.

“Shit, Dude! I’ve never seen any demon that fast!” I gasp as he snatches the sword from my hand.

“Tell me who hired you.” He growls.

“Nope. No. Nah-ah. Can’t do that.” I reply blithely.

I croak as his hand tightens on my throat and then gasp when he releases me slightly.

“Tell me.” He snaps.

“Look, a botched job I can recover from but giving a client’s name? I’ll never work again!” I whine.

He growls and then tightens his hand again. I gasp for air and try to fight him off but he’s too strong. Shit! I thought I’d die old whilst having an orgy with hot men and women half my age! The world slowly fades to black as my consciousness is sucked from me.

 

 

I groan as my eyes blink open. I try to move but my wrists are chained to a ceiling and I’m dangling from the restraints. I look in front of me and see Vergil standing there.

“Oo, you know if you wanted to try some kinky stuff all you had to do was ask.” I grin.

“Tell me who hired you.” He snaps, looking at me coolly.

“Make me.” I whisper seductively.

His hand clamps around my throat as he growls, eyes flashing red.

“Oh yeah, Baby, harder.” I grin.

He growls and I lick my lips. I smirk at him as I wrap my legs around his waist and rub myself against him with a moan.

“Fine.” He snarls.

I gasp as he uses his claws to shred my clothes until I’m hanging naked in front of him. He grabs my ass and presses my groin against his, making me moan as my folds rub against his clothing. He drags his fingers down my back and I gasp as his fangs scratch down the skin, letting me know that they’ve drawn blood. I’m soaking already and I whimper as I wrap my legs back around his waist. He grabs my thighs and pushes my legs away from him, making me cry out as my weight is put back onto the shackles.  
He kneels down and pulls my legs over his shoulders. He looks up at me with a dark intense stare and then I scream as he suddenly buries his face in my pussy, tongue alternating between thrusting inside my core and flicking against my clit. I whimper and writhe as my arousal coils in my abdomen. He growls and then bites down on my clit, making me scream as I cum. He groans and laps up my juices as I gush all over his face.  
He slowly stands up, sucking and nipping all the way up my body. His fingers tease my entrance, making me gasp at the sensations. He squeezes my breast with his free hand and sucks a mark into the flesh of my neck. I writhe and squeal, twisting the shackles.

“Tell me.” He growls.

“No!” I gasp.

He grabs my thighs and makes me wrap my legs back around his waist. He undoes his zip and pulls his cock out, letting it press against my entrance. I whimper and try to rub myself against him. He grips my hips, claws slicing deeply into my skin, keeping me still.

“Tell me.” He snarls, pressing just the tip into my core.

“No!” I whine, pussy clenching as I want him to fill me.

“Tell me and I’ll fuck you so well you won’t be able to walk for days.” He growls in a demonic tone of voice.

“Fuck! Please!” I whine, unsure of how he managed to make me so needy.

“Tell me.” He groans before biting down on my neck.

“A slimy demon! I swear I’ll tell you everything! I’ll even fucking take you there if you’ll just fuck me!” I scream as he draws blood.

He slams into me, pushing me against the wall that I only just realised was there, not even hesitating before he pulls back out and pounds into me repeatedly. He fucks me so hard I can feel myself stretching, tearing and bruises but I honestly don’t care. He hits my cervix with every thrust and when he bites down on my breast I arch with a scream of his name, pussy clenching around him as I cum. He hisses as he cums too, seed spurting all over my inner walls as my cunt milks him dry. My head spins and my eyes slam shut and the breath stops in my throat until his mouth crashes down on mine, making me gasp at his ravishment.   
I go slack in the restraints as I come back down, causing him to slide out of me with a whimper. He hangs onto me, face buried in my neck, as we both try to catch our breath. 

“S’pose I should tell you now then.” I sigh.

“Later.” He says calmly.

“Huh?” I mutter, trying to get my brain to work properly again.

He reaches up and undoes the shackles.

“I have a better idea for now.” He smirks.

He cradles me close and moves me to his bed, making me realise that we’ve been in his bedroom the whole time. 

“What idea?” I smirk.

“I’ll show you.” He growls, making my pussy quiver again.

Hah! Best job ever!


	111. Virgin Confidence (Dante/Virgin Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Emma.

Virgin Confidence

 

“S-sorry!” I stammer as I almost collide with Dante’s latest conquest.

“Watch where you’re going!” She snarls as she shoves past me.

I rub my elbow after bashing it against the door frame as she pushed me and head inside. I choke on air and blush as I see Dante wander out of the downstairs shower, naked and wet. 

“Dante! Clothes!” I squeak, looking at the floor.

“Relax Babe, it’s just a male body.” He chuckles.

“Just put some clothes on.” I gasp.

I squeak and spin round as he walks up to me and comes into my field of vision. He chuckles and puts his hands on my hips, stepping so close to me I can feel the heat radiating from his body.

“Dante!” I gasp, trying to step away from him.

“Oh, come on, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, is it?” He says cheerfully, pulling me against him.

My blush gets even stronger at his words. Truth be told, I’ve never seen any man naked before this. I’m still a virgin, probably because I’m not attractive enough for a guy to want me. Take the woman who just left, for instance. She was tall, slim and big breasted. I’m nothing like that. I’m short, chunky and one of my boobs is slightly bigger than the other. 

“Babe? Oh my…Are you a virgin?” He gasps in my ear.

“Get off me!” I gasp, pulling away.

“Hey, wait!” He cries, grabbing my arm as I try to leave.

I just look at the floor, twisting slightly so that I can’t see what’s below his waist. He grabs my chin and pulls my face up so I have to look at him.

“You’re so damn hot, how can you be a virgin?” He grins.

“Stop it.” I snap, rolling my eyes.

“Stop what?” He frowns.

“Teasing me.” I sigh.

“How am I teasing you? I just can’t understand how someone as hot as you can still be a virgin.” He states with a confused frown.

“I said stop it!” I shout, tears filling my eyes.

I yank myself from his hands and storm from the building, unable to believe how he could tease me so much. Hot? I wish! 

“Babe, wait! I don’t get what I’ve done wrong!” I hear Dante call as the doors close.

I manage to make it to my home before I burst into tears.

 

 

“I do not know, nor do I care, what transpired between you and my Brother but if you are absent from work again I will fire you.” 

I sigh as I press the delete button on my answering machine. I’ve called in ‘sick’ for the last week, trying to avoid Dante but I guess it’s time for me to go back. I get showered and dressed and then head to Devil May Cry. I walk the whole way there with my head down, staring at my feet so I don’t accidentally make eye contact with someone. I’m too shy and uncertain to feel comfortable in that situation. Unfortunately, walking along like this means I don’t see someone step into my way until I’ve almost walked into her.

“S-sorry!” I gasp nervously, recognising the woman from that day at the shop.

“What does he see in you?” She snaps, curling her lip in disgust.

“W-what?” I blink in confusion.

“You’re too short. Too wide. Too mousey. Too plain.” She sneers.

I just stare back at my feet. I don’t understand why she’s saying these things to me but she’s right, about all of it. 

“Oh well, I’m sure he’ll realise his mistake quickly and come crawling back to me.” She grins, pushing past me and striding away.

I watch her, completely confused by the events, and then continue to the shop. When I walk inside and don’t see Dante behind his desk I let out a relieved sigh. That is until I hear the doors lock behind me. I spin round with a gasp and realise Dante must have been hiding behind the door when I walked in. 

“W-what are you doing?” I stammer nervously.

“Making sure we have some privacy.” He smirks at me.

“Why?” I whisper, taking a step back as he steps forwards.

He holds a book up and smirks at me, making me gasp in shock.

“You read my diary?!” I squeak.

“Well, I couldn’t figure out what I did to upset you and then when you started to miss work, I knew I’d really fucked up. You weren’t here to tell me what I did so I had to find another way.” He shrugs with a grin.

“That’s my private property!” I snap, yanking the book from his hands.

“Yeah, well, I must admit, it’s not the best read I’ve ever had. Do you really think all that?” He snaps, gesturing to my diary.

I just swallow and look at the ground. My mind is in turmoil. He read it all. All my secret thoughts, all my fantasies about him! No wonder he’s so angry, he must be disgusted by the mere thought of being with me. 

“Answer me!” He shouts, making me flinch.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay! I know you must hate me for the thoughts I had about you and I swear I’ll leave! I’ll leave right now and never come back!” I cry, tears streaming down my face as I start sobbing.

“Dammit, Babe.” He growls, stepping close to me.

He grips my chin and makes me look up at him.

“The parts about me were the only bits I liked, Babe. What I don’t like is how you see yourself. How you think you’re ugly and fat. I don’t understand how you don’t see what I see.” He states, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

“But it’s all true. I’m not as attractive as the women you bring back here all the time.” I shrug.

He growls and I yelp as he picks me up and carries me to his bedroom, throwing me over his shoulder until we’re in front of his full-size mirror. He puts me back on my feet and turns me to face the mirror, so I look at the floor. He turns my head so I have to look at the mirror.

“Trust me. Please.” He whispers, looking at my reflection.

I lick my lips nervously and then nod, staring into his reflection’s eyes. His hands move to my waist, gripping the bottom of my t-shirt and slowly pulls it off. I wrap my arms around my waist but Dante gently grips my arms and slowly pulls them down. I take a deep breath but look away from the reflection, not wanting to see Dante’s reaction to my bumpy stomach. He gently turns my head until I have to meet his reflection’s eyes.  
He smiles gently at me and then drops to his knees behind me. He keeps eye contact with me, through the mirror, and slowly pulls my trousers down. I take in a deep breath but stay exactly as he placed me, knowing that the sooner he realises how disgusting I look the quicker he’ll let me leave. I stamp down the hope that he’ll actually like the way I look. He reaches up and unclasps my bra, not needing to stand up as he’s so tall and I’m so short. He pulls my bra down my arms and I wince, waiting for him to notice the size difference. He gasps and I flinch. He grips the top of my panties and slides them down my legs, taking my shoes, trousers and panties off my feet.   
I hear a growl and I gasp in shock as I see Dante’s eyes flash red as he looks at my reflection. He clenches his jaw and breathes in deeply, looking like he’s fighting against some inner instinct. He blinks and his eyes change to blue. His hands run up my legs to cup my ass, squeezing tightly. I gasp at the unfamiliar contact and he licks his lips.

“So beautiful. So perfect.” He whispers, looking at my reflection with a look of pure hunger.

I open my mouth, shaking my head, but he shushes me. I gasp as he licks a wet swipe up my spine, as far as he can reach. He stands up and slides his hands up my stomach to cup my breasts, squeezing them slightly. I try to pull away but he tightens his grip a bit more. 

“I’ll let you in on a secret that most women don’t realise. Every woman has one boob bigger than the other but only they ever realise it.” He whispers in my ear, still keeping eye contact with my reflection.

His eyes darken with lust and I allow my head to drop back on his chest, still looking at the mirror.

“As for you being too short, you’re the perfect height. Just tall enough for me to rest my chin on your head, to play with your breasts and to do this.” He whispers, sliding his hand down my stomach to press between my legs.

I cry out as a stab of pleasure flashes through me and Dante groans.

“So wet for me, Babe. Feels so good. So perfect.” He gasps, feeling my slick coat his fingers as he rubs my clit.

I watch our reflections and I know he means it. I finally feel like I’m good enough but there’s still doubt.

“I’m not as pretty as your usual women.” I whisper, internally screaming at myself for ruining the mood.

“They don’t mean anything to me so I don’t care what they look like. I love you and you are everything I want.” He states plainly.

I gasp at his words and then cry out as he presses against my clit even harder, circling my clit with quick fingers. My hands cling to the only things I can reach, Dante’s thighs. I must admit I like the feel of my nails scraping against his leather trousers. 

“I want you to watch what I do, how I make you come apart. I want you to see how beautiful you are as you cum for me.” He growls.

My fingers scrunch into fists, clenching his trousers even tighter. I can see my body flush with arousal. I can see my juices running down my thighs. I can also see the hunger in Dante’s demonic red eyes. His claws dig into the flesh of my breast a little and I moan as I see blood run down from the pricks of his nails. 

“You smell so good. You sound so good. I want to eat you up, fuck you till you scream.” Dante growls, showing me his fangs.

He pinches my clit and I cry out his name, coming over his hand. My legs go weak but Dante holds me up effortlessly, still moving his fingers over my clit. I want to close my eyes as I’m lost in the pleasure but I feel like I need to keep watching. I know it’s what he wants. I see my body arch, I can see my eyes go wide. I can see how my mouth falls open as I scream. I can also see how Dante reacts to the sight. First licking his lips and then clenching his teeth as he looks like he’s in pain. I can feel his erection digging into me as I grind against him. I sag as my orgasm fades and he catches me, holding me up. 

“So good, Babe. Do you see how beautiful you are now? How beautiful I find you?” He whispers in my ear, still keeping eye contact through the mirror.

For the first time, I feel like he’s right. I am beautiful and he really does want me. I nod my head, still trying to catch my breath. He smiles and then lifts me up.

“Dante!” I gasp, wondering what he’s doing.

“Sh, I got you.” He whispers, laying me on his bed.

I watch him as he strips his clothes off, gasping when I see him naked. He’s huge! How the hell is that supposed to fit inside me?! I begin to panic slightly, unable to breath as I think of how much it will hurt.

“Hey! Hey, listen to me! It’s okay! I won’t do ANYTHING you don’t want me to, okay? If you don’t want this, I’ll stop. I will say this though, it will hurt at first but not for long and afterwards it will feel so good. I will not hurt you more than necessary.” He states, stroking my cheek as he sits on the bed next to me and looks guilty.

“I do…I do want this.” I gasp, calming down.

He smiles at me and leans down, kissing me hungrily. He slowly leans so that I have to lay back down under his weight. Dante moves between my legs and I automatically wrap my legs around his waist. I moan into his mouth as I feel his cock rubbing against my soaked folds. He pulls away, looking deep into my eyes, his eyes back to their usual blue. He watches me closely as he slowly pushes inside me. I whimper, biting my lip as tears slip from my eyes at the painful stretching. He freezes, leaning down to kiss away my tears.

“Are you okay?” He asks worriedly, showing the strain of taking it slow for me.

“Yes.” I gasp, nodding.

“Relax.” He breathes, moving one of his hands to rub at my clit.

I moan as the pleasure begins to outweigh the pain, new wetness gushing out around his cock. He pushes in a little more, freezing to allow me to adjust, rubbing a bit more and then repeating the process all over again. I scream out as he breaks my barrier but after he gives me a second to adjust, pinching my clit slightly, it all becomes pleasure as he finally thrusts completely inside me.   
Once he’s balls deep he freezes again. I can tell how hard it is for him to keep control as he’s panting and sweat is running down his face, occasionally dripping onto me. I thread my fingers through his hair and pull him down for a hungry kiss. I try to buck my hips, make him move, but he grabs my hip and holds me in place. 

“Dante, please! It doesn’t hurt anymore! Please!” I whine, need burning through my body.

“You sure?” He gasps.

“Yes.” I hiss, writhing.

He pulls out slowly and, just as slowly, thrusts back inside. After a few times his pace picks up and he starts to pound into me, pinning my hips down. My hands move to his shoulders, nails slicing into his flesh as my head spins. He snarls at me as my nails draw blood and then fucks me even harder. I cry out as he fucks me into the mattress, unable to do anything but cling to him and go along for the ride. 

“You’re so perfect! I want you to cum for me again. I want you to gush over my cock. I wanna hear those screams you make.” He snarls into my ear, eyes going back to red.

“Fuck! Dante!” I wail, as he hits some spot inside me that makes stars burst behind my eyelids.

He chuckles and makes sure he hits that spot with every thrust. It’s not long before I’m screaming his name, gushing all over him just how he wanted. My body arches and I writhe beneath him, nails slicing even deeper which just seems to egg him on as he speeds up his thrusts. Just as I come back down, Dante freezes above me and lets out a demonic roar of my name as his hot seed spurts all over my inner walls.

“I love you.” He whispers as he pulls out and wraps me in his arms.

“I love you too.” I sigh happily, falling into a deep sleep in his arms.

 

 

A year later, Dante and I are still going strong. I finally have some self-confidence. I know I’m attractive and that Dante loves me. He made me get counselling, which really helped, and got Lady and Trish to give me a bit of a makeover. He even made sure they didn’t try to push me into changing anything that I didn’t want to. Now when women try to intimidate me by saying I’m too short, too fat or too ugly I don’t even let them get to me. I have a boyfriend who loves me just the way I am and friends that don’t care about my looks.


	112. Demonic Lust (Sparda/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Julia Winter
> 
> Warning- Incest

Demonic Lust

 

“That was a complete waste of time.” Vergil growls, walking into Devil May Cry.

“Indeed. Hopefully Dante is having more luck.” Sparda declares, following Vergil inside.

“It’s your fault! Your damn intel was wrong!” Vergil shouts, placing Yamato on Dante’s desk.

“My intel was not wrong! We were given two different locations. Obviously, you chose the wrong one.” Sparda growls, placing his sword with Yamato.

“Dante chose the locations, fool.” Vergil snaps, throwing his coat down on the sofa.

“What did you just call me?” Sparda demands, angrily tossing his coat down and spinning on Vergil.

“A. Fool. What’s the matter, Old Man, going deaf in your old age?” Vergil taunts.

Both men stare at each other for a long moment, aura’s glowing as their demons try to claw to the surface. Both demons are frustrated from the inactivity of the night’s hunt and want to release the tension with either sex or violence. Both males stare at each other, wondering how the other is going to choose to calm their demon, and both okay with either option.   
Sparda is the first to move, pinning Vergil by the throat against the wall. Sparda’s mouth slams down on Vergil’s and both males moan as Sparda’s tongue tangles with Vergil’s. Vergil’s hands reach up to tug on Sparda’s hair, making Sparda retaliate by biting down on Vergil’s bottom lip. Vergil whimpers and grinds his erection against Sparda’s, both men moaning from the friction.   
The next few minutes pass in a blur of demon claws and shredded clothes, accidental scratches and drawn blood. They stumble over to the pool table, sending the balls flying as Sparda shoves Vergil down on his back. Vergil whines as Sparda wraps his hand around Vergil’s straining cock, making him arch up into his grip. Vergil gives a short shout of shock as Sparda suddenly swallows his cock all the way down. Vergil’s hands grab Sparda’s hair, tugging harshly as Sparda begins to bob his head up and down, looking up at Vergil as he does.   
Vergil gasps at the sight his Father makes, silver hair plastered to his forehead as he swallows Vergil’s cock down into his throat. Vergil feels Sparda’s teeth scrape along his shaft and he suddenly cums, without any warning, down Sparda’s throat. Vergil whimpers as Sparda swallows every drop of his cum and then licks him clean.

“You taste so good.” Sparda growls.

“Please!” Vergil whimpers.

“I know what you want. You want to suck my cock, don’t you? Swallow my cum like a good little boy.” Sparda whispers with a smirk.

“Yes!” Vergil hisses, wanting to taste Sparda so desperately.

“Then down on your knees.” Sparda growls.

Vergil moans and does as he’s told, dropping to his knees without any care of the pain from hitting the floor. Sparda grips his hair and pushes his mouth down onto Sparda’s cock. Sparda growls as he feels his cock being covered by Vergil’s hot mouth. Sparda sets up a hard, fast pace, fucking Vergil’s mouth and loving the feel of his son’s throat constricting around his shaft. Vergil’s hands grip Sparda’s thighs, loving the feel of the muscles twitching as Sparda uses him.  
Suddenly Sparda pulls Vergil up by his hair, mouth crashing down on his, tongue replacing the cock to slide into his throat. Vergil’s hand moves to grip Sparda’s dick, pumping it slowly. Sparda moans and then turns them both so he can lay on the table on his back instead. Vergil crawls up to straddle Sparda’s hips and Sparda lines his cock up with Vergil’s ass. Vergil lowers himself down, slowly at first but then he just slams himself down, crying out as he feels his ass stretch around his Father’s dick. 

“Fuck, you feel so good!” Sparda groans, gripping Vergil’s hips hard enough for his nails to dig into the flesh.

“So do you!” Vergil gasps.

Vergil begins to ride him, moving his hips back and forth, and Sparda grips Vergil’s dick tightly. Vergil speeds up, his movements making Sparda’s hand move up and down too. Both men get lost in the pleasure, the building filled with their moans and gasps. Sparda’s cock starts to twitch as he moves his hips up and down, unable to keep still any longer. Vergil’s dick drips pre-cum all over his hand and Sparda’s stomach. Vergil’s nails dig into Sparda’s chest, creating red welts as he gets close to his edge. 

“Cum for me, Little Boy.” Sparda groans.

Vergil lets out a long moan as he cums, shooting hot jets all over his hand and Sparda’s stomach. He gasps as he watches it cover Sparda’s skin. Sparda growls as he cums, filling Vergil’s ass and feeling it drip back down his shaft. He gasps as Vergil pulls off him and then moans as Vergil licks up his own cum from Sparda’s stomach. Afterwards, Vergil collapses down, demon finally quiet. They both lay there panting until they can feel their limbs again. 

“Better get cleaned up and dressed before Dante returns.” Vergil sighs, getting up.

Sparda murmurs his agreement, slapping Vergil’s ass as he stands up behind him. 

“Not so old now, am I?” Sparda smirks, watching Vergil walk on shaky legs.

“No, I guess not.” Vergil chuckles, grabbing his stuff and heading to his room.


	113. Demonic Twincest (Vergil/Dante)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Julia Winter.

Demonic Twincest

 

Vergil is spread out on the sofa like normal, nose buried in a book, when Dante steps out of the bathroom from his shower. Vergil glances over and licks his lips as he watches a water droplet run down Dante’s chest. Dante bends down to grab something from the bottom drawer of his desk and Vergil quickly gets up and silently stalks over to his twin. Vergil grabs the back of Dante’s neck and Dante moans, knowing what comes next.

“I swear you walk out of the shower like this on purpose just to tease me.” Vergil growls.

“I always get out of the shower like this.” Dante moans as Vergil presses his erection against his ass.

“Are you back chatting me?” Vergil growls, pulling Dante up in front of him.

“So what if I am?” Dante grins cheekily.

Vergil growls and pushes Dante down to his knees. 

“How about you put that damn mouth to good use.” Vergil demands. 

Dante smirks up at him but then reaches out to undo Vergil’s trousers. Vergil growls as Dante reaches inside and pulls his cock out, giving it a couple of strokes before engulfing it with his mouth. Vergil lets out a low groan as he feels Dante swallow him down, all the way into his throat. Vergil wants to thrust into Dante’s mouth but he doesn’t want to let Dante know how much he wants this. Instead, Vergil grips Dante’s hair and moves Dante’s head, making him swallow Vergil’s dick. 

“Such a good boy for me.” Vergil growls, gritting his teeth.

Dante moans at the praise and Vergil gasps at the vibrations. Vergil pulls Dante up by his hair and bends him over the desk, pressing his face onto the surface by his hair. Vergil reaches round and pushes Dante’s undone trousers down. Vergil rubs the tip of his cock over Dante’s puckered hole, making Dante whine into the desk. Vergil snarls as he slowly thrusts into Dante, loving the fact that Dante is a half devil which means there’s no need for preparing him. Vergil still presses in slowly, knowing the pain feeds Dante’s demon, but not wanting to hurt his brother too much. 

“You feel so good, clamping around my cock like this. Do you like it? Stretching around my dick?” Vergil growls.

“Yes! Yes!” Dante whimpers, nails scratching over his desk.

Vergil freezes when he’s buried deep inside Dante’s hole, letting him adjust. Dante whines and moves his hips, trying to get Vergil to move. Vergil grabs Dante’s wrists and pins them behind his back, pinning Dante down so he can’t move. Vergil reaches around and gives Dante’s cock a few light strokes, waiting for Dante to relax around him. When Dante does, Vergil releases his cock so that he can grab Dante’s hips as leverage. Vergil begins to slam into Dante, making Dante cry out. Vergil lets out a low growl as he smells Dante’s precum dripping onto the floor. Vergil knows that Dante wants contact on his cock, wants to make himself cum, but Dante knows he’s not allowed unless Vergil says so.   
Vergil pounds into Dante hard and fast, demonic claws digging into Dante’s hips enough to draw blood. Vergil and Dante get lost in the rhythm of Vergil’s movements, unaware of anything except the pleasure and the grunts and groans they are both making. Vergil feels his balls tighten and knows he’s close.

“Fuck your hand, Little Boy, make yourself cum.” Vergil groans.

Dante whimpers and does as he’s told, his hand moving furiously. Dante let’s out a roar, Devil Triggering, as he cums all over his desk and floor. Vergil groans, coming inside Dante and filling him up. Vergil’s claws slice down Dante’s back as he cums and it pushes Dante’s orgasm on. When they finally do come back down, Vergil collapses over Dante’s back, both panting for air as their sweat dries on their bodies. 

“Damn Bro, I’m gonna need another shower.” Dante groans.

“Then don’t come out of the shower dressed like that.” Vergil growls, kissing Dante’s neck.

“If that’s how it ends, I just might walk around like this forever.” Dante chuckles, turning his head so that he can kiss Vergil hungrily.

“Guess I’ll have to shower with you to make sure you do as you’re told then.” Vergil smirks.

“Guess so.” Dante grins.

They laugh at each other and then head to the bathroom together, ready to get all wet and wild together.


	114. Virgin Bond (Virgin Vergil/Virgin Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Aeronish

Virgin Bond

 

“You’re a virgin?!” I gasp, hearing Dante laugh.

“So?” Vergil growls at me, stepping closer.

“So? She’s a virgin too. Maybe you could help each other out. You’ve both been pining over each other for long enough. “Dante smirks, leaning back in his chair.

Vergil steps closer to Dante with a growl but Dante just grins.

“Dante! That’s not something I want everyone knowing! Wait, how the fuck do YOU know?!” I snap furiously.

“I read it somewhere.” Dante shrugs, looking sheepish.

“You read my diary?!” I scream as realisation sinks in.

“Hey, I am permanently scarred by reading that thing! All the ways you want my brother to fuck you.” Dante shudders with a look of disgust on his face.

I blush and look at the floor when Vergil’s eyes move to me, staring at me intently.

“You imagine those things?” Vergil asks.

“Oh, like you can talk! I can hear through the walls, Bro. I can hear the slap of your hand pumping your dick and the way you moan her name as you do it.” Dante snaps.

“You do?” I gasp, looking up at Vergil with wide eyes.

Vergil blushes. Vergil actually blushes!

“Now that all that’s out in the open, maybe you can both hook up so I can stop dealing with the disgustingness of being stuck in the middle of you both.” Dante says smugly, getting up and walking out of the building.

There’s an awkward silence as neither Vergil or I know what to do or say.

“Do you really think of me like that?” Vergil asks, stepping up to me and using his finger to lift my chin.

“Yes. Do you?” I whisper.

“Yes.” He says, staring into my eyes.

There’s a breathless moment where I wish he’d kiss me but then he actually does it. I freeze in shock but then I melt into him with a moan. He licks along the seam of my lips and I open my mouth to him. His tongue slides along mine and I whimper. I’ve kissed guys before but it’s never felt like this. It’s like electricity is shooting through my body. Vergil grabs my ass and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me up the stairs to his room. He places me back onto my feet and we each begin to pull at each other’s clothes. I giggle when he turns me around so he can look at my bra clasp after he fails to open it without looking then gasp as he just rips it in frustration. He chuckles at me when I struggle to undo his belt but then does it for me. When we’re finally both naked, we just stare at each other for a long moment. I shiver in fear as I realise how big he is.

“Hey, we can stop at ANY point.” He says gently, noticing my hesitation.

“No, it’s okay! I-I want this…it’s just that…you’re so, well, BIG.” I state, gesturing to his cock.

“It’ll be okay. Hopefully, better than okay.” He reassures me.

I bite my lip nervously but nod. He smiles and then leans down to kiss me again. We both get lost in each other’s mouths as our hands move all over each other’s bodies, learning which parts make the other moan or gasp. I gingerly cup Vergil’s cock and he covers my hand with his, showing me how much pressure and how fast he likes to be stroked. We eventually part for air and Vergil groans as I continue to work his dick, growing bold enough to swipe my thumb over the tip on each upward stroke.

“On the bed, Princess.” He gasps, pulling my hand away as he looks like he’s weak in the knees.

I lay on the bed on my back but Vergil just stands at the end of the bed, staring at me. 

“Show me how you pleasure yourself. Show me how to pleasure you.” He groans, hands slowly stroking himself.

I’m nervous but I can’t deny him when he stares at me with such hunger-filled eyes that my blood boils for him. I run a hand down my body to between my legs and press a finger against my clit. I jerk with a moan at the contract, unintendedly closing my legs for more friction.

“I want to see.” Vergil growls, grabbing my ankles and pulling my legs apart.

I gasp but feel myself get wetter at his show of dominance. I begin to rub my fingers around my clit, pressing down on my nub as pleasure shoots through me. My free hand grips Vergil’s headboard and dig my heels into the bed, Vergil’s groans as he watches me causes me to reach my edge faster than ever before. My body arches up and my mouth falls open with a silent scream as my orgasm hits me, pussy contracting around air as my clit becomes too sensitive. My body goes limp on the bed, hands at my sides as I pant for air and try to open my uncooperative eyes.

“That was amazing.” Vergil whispers from right above me.

My eyes fly open to see him hovering over me on his hands and knees, already between my legs. Vergil grabs the hand that I used to make myself cum and I gasp as he sucks my fingers into his mouth with a groan. I’m so lost in the sight of him sucking my fingers that I don’t even notice he’s released my wrist until I feel his fingers probing at my entrance. My hips buck up with a whimper as he pushes a single digit into my core. My hands grasp at his back as he slowly works me with that finger, watching my face for every sign of pleasure. When he eventually pushes a second finger inside, I gasp as my body arches into him, fingers digging into the muscles of his back as he drops his head to suck a mark onto my neck.

“Shit! Vergil, I’m gonna…” I whimper, eyes widening as I feel the pressure build in my abdomen.

“Let go, Princess, cum for me.” Vergil whispers into my ear.

I end up doing what he wants, coming so hard I actually black out for a few seconds at the intensity of the sensations.

“You back with me?” Vergil smirks as my eyes flutter open.

“Yes.” I breathe, too shaken to manage anything else.

“Do you want to stop?” Vergil asks, emotions and needs battling in his eyes.

“Hell, no! More. Vergil, I want more! Please!” I plead desperately.

He grins at me and then adds a third finger. This time it actually hurts a little and I tense up with a hiss. Vergil kisses me gently and keeps his fingers absolutely still inside me. After a minute, I adjust and Vergil begins to move them, slowly at first but speeding up as I begin to moan in pleasure. My nails scratch down his back but he seems to enjoy it. He begins to twist and scissor his fingers, making me gasp and moan beneath him as my hips move to meet each thrust. He drops his head to suck one of my nipples into his mouth, making me choke on a gasp at the jolt that goes from my breast to my clit. I let out a keening wail as he pushes his thumb against my clit, his eyes watching me closely through his lashes.

“Vergil!” I whine, feeling that familiar coil tightening again.

Surely this many orgasms isn’t normal? I feel like the next one will make me explode into a million pieces but I can’t hold it off for long. I hit my edge with a loud cry, body arching as the pleasure breaks across my body. Just as I hit the very peak of my pleasure, Vergil removes his fingers but keeps his thumb against my clit and suddenly thrusts his cock completely inside me. I scream, expecting the sting from him breaking my barrier to destroy the pleasure but instead it feeds it. The pain becomes almost completely swallowed by the ecstasy of finally being filled. Vergil finally manages to go balls deep and he freezes as he waits for me to come back down and adjust to him.  
I can see the strain he’s under, trying to rein in his desires so he can make this as pleasurable for me as possible. His skin is flushed, his hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes keep changing from lust blown black to demonic red and his teeth are clenched so hard they look like they might break. I cup his face and pull him down for a gentle kiss, pouring all my emotions into it. He kisses me back almost desperately and then pulls away with a shocked groan as I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down, bucking my hips up at the same time.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Princess?” Vergil gasps out, looking into my eyes.

“Yes. Please fuck me, make love to me.” I sigh, too needy to get enough air to speak louder.

He growls and begins to move, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in. He starts off slowly but as my pleasure filled sounds get louder, he gets faster and harder. He drops down to his elbows, burying his face into my neck, arousing me even more as all I can hear is his demonic growling and snarling as he takes me. My hands are back at his back, scraping furrows into his skin as I get completely lost in the pleasure. I can already feel the wave building, ready to sweep me away and I can tell he’s close too from the desperate pitch his noises have taken and his rhythm becoming erratic.

“Vergil! Fuck!” I cry, head bowing backwards.

“Cum!” He snarls, before I feel his teeth sink into the flesh of my neck.

I scream his name, nails ripping deeply into his flesh. I can feel my pussy clamping around him as I cum, juices gushing over him. He whines as he gets dragged over the edge too, his seed mixing with my juices and staining the inside of my thighs. Vergil rests his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes as we share the same harsh breaths.

“That was…wow!” I pant out.

“Yes, it was.” He whispers.

Vergil pulls out of me and I hiss at the pain.

“Are you okay?” Vergil asks with a worried tone.

“Yes. Just a bit sore.” I smile.

“I swear next time there will be no pain.” Vergil says solemnly.

“Next time?” I smile.

“Well, yes. What did you think?” Vergil asks with a frown.

“I-I didn’t really think.” I blush.

“Do you want there to be a next time?” He asks softly, failing to hide the insecurity in his voice.

“I want there to be lots of times…with the man I love.” I whisper uncertainly.

“You love someone? Oh, I see.” Vergil says, turning away from me with a sad look.

“Yes, I love someone. You.” I say softly, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Princess.” He smiles.

He turns onto his side so I can snuggle into his chest, slowly falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	115. Nerdy Desires (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- LuciferTookHim.

Nerdy Desires

 

“Get out of my way, Nerd.” The head cheerleader snarls as I dodge around her.

I keep looking at my feet, fighting back tears. I hate being the nerdy kid in school, all because I like superheroes and glasses. All I’m trying to do is get to my next class! I doge another group of popular kids and smack into someone else.

“Sorry!” I gasp, looking at the person I bumped.

“No problem, Babe.” The guy smiles, helping me pick up the books that I dropped. 

I swallow as I realise that it’s Tony, one of the most popular guys in school due to his devastatingly good looks. 

“Th-thanks.” I stammer as he hands the books to me.

He just grins and then nods at a couple of other popular guys walking by.

“Careful, Tony! You might get nerd cooties.” They laugh.

I bush and look back at the floor. They’re teenagers for crying out loud, can’t they just be nice.

“Hey! Asshole! Apologise to her now!” Tony yells at the guy.

I look at him in shock and the other guy just laughs, that is until Tony grabs his throat and pins him to the lockers.

“Apologise. Now!” Tony growls.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The guy gasps, looking at me.

Tony lets him go and then turns back to me.

“How about I walk you to your class?” He grins, acting like nothing happened.

“Th-thanks.” I blush.

“Not a problem, Babe.” He smirks.

For the next couple of months no one was ever mean to me again and Tony always walked me to my classes but then he vanished and the bullying restarted. 

 

 

I leave the game store with a grin. I managed to pick up my new game at the midnight opening after months of it being pre-ordered and I can’t wait to play it. I decide to head to the local all-night diner so I can grab some coffee to help me stay awake. As I walk into the building I collide with someone who was just about to walk out.

“Shit, sorry.” I gasp.

I look up and freeze as I see its Tony that I bumped into. I’m about to greet him like an old friend but then realise there’s no way he remembers me.

“Well, hello Babe. Long-time no see.” He smirks down at me.

“Y-you remember me?” I ask in shock.

“Of course, you were the most interesting person in that school.” He grins.

“No I wasn’t.” I blush.

“You really were. Buy you a coffee? We could catch up?” He says softly.

“Weren’t you just leaving?” I chuckle.

“Found something worth staying for.” He says plainly, gesturing to a booth at the back.

We end up talking all night, getting to know each other. It’s another two months before he comes clean with me about his name being Dante and him being a half-devil though. It hurts that he kept it all from me for so long but I understand. We become best friends and he sometimes turns up at mine after a hard mission, crashing on my sofa after we waste hours watching stupid programmes or watching me play games.

 

 

I happily let myself in to Devil May Cry, carrying the pizza and games for mine and Dante’s game night. As I walk in, however, I see Dante on his back on the sofa with an attractive woman straddling his hips. They both look at me with shock and I quickly place the pizza down and turn around.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt!” I cry, rushing out the doors.

I hear Dante call for me but I don’t wait. I run down the street, not even bothering to think of where I’m going. I have tears streaming down my face and I can feel my heart breaking. Over these months, I’ve fallen in love with him and I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think he felt the same way about me. I turn a corner and suddenly bump into someone.

“Sorry!” I gasp, looking up.

“Babe, what’s wrong?! Why are you crying?!” Dante gasps, seeing the tears.

“N-nothing. I’m fine.” I mutter, trying to step around him.

“Babe, talk to me.” He sighs, stepping in my way.

“How did you get in front of me? Oh, right, demon. You should get back to your…date.” I snap, trying to step around him again.

He growls and his eyes flash red and he grabs me, throwing me over his shoulder.

“Dante!” I snap.

“I’m taking you back to mine and you’re going to tell me what is wrong.” Dante snarls, demon showing in his voice.

“Put me down.” I snap, trying not to notice how good Dante’s ass looks in leather.

“No.” He growls, striding quickly through the streets.

“Just put me down and go back to your skank.” I shout.

He strides through the doors of Devil May Cry, locking them behind us, and carries me over to the desk. He drops me down on my ass and leans down to cage me in with each hand by my sides. 

“Move.” I demand, trying not to get lost in his blue eyes.

“No. Not until you tell me why you were crying.” He snaps, looking angrier than I’ve ever seen him.

“Just go back to your date.” I snarl.

“She wasn’t a date and I wasn’t even remotely interested in her! She came on to me but I turned her down! That’s what you walked in on!” He shouts at me.

“Bullshit!” I scream back, choking on a sob.

He stares at my eyes, looking for something, and then grabs my head and kisses me. I tense up but as he licks along the seam of my lips I can’t help melting into him, opening my mouth to him with a moan. His hands move to grab my hips, pulling me closer to the edge of the desk as he steps between my legs. I whine into his mouth as he presses against my core.

“Wait!” I gasp, pushing at him.

He looks…crestfallen as he pulls away but then he covers it with his usual grin.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, right?” He says cockily.

“Th-that’s all this was?” I ask quietly, heart breaking all over again.

I can’t stop it this time, I just burst into tears all over again. I cover my face with my hands and sob so hard my chest begins to hurt. Dante places his hands on my shoulders but I twist out of his hold. 

“Babe?” Dante says quietly.

“Just leave me alone!” I sob, still covering my face.

“Talk to me!” Dante shouts, sounding frustrated.

“Why?! So you can laugh at how stupid I am?! So you can point out that you can get any woman you want?! Why the hell would you want me when you can get women like her?! Then, when I finally start believing that you feel something for me, you say you were just trying it on! I love you and you don’t care! I’m too plain, too nerdy, so you don’t care!” I cry, too upset to think about what I’m saying.

Dante looks stunned and then he grabs my hips and pushes against me again. I place my hands on his chest to push him away but he grabs my wrists and pulls my arms behind my back, enough to make me gasp but not to hurt me. 

“I love you too. I have ever since high school.” He whispers and then his mouth lands on mine.

“I can’t just be a one off.” I breathe as we separate for air.

“You could never be that.” Dante swears, staring into my eyes so I can see he’s serious.

He kisses me again and I moan as it becomes hungry, passionate, almost ravenous. He keeps a hold of my wrists with one hand, using his grip to pull me against him harder. I wrap my legs around his hips, moaning as he presses against my core even more. He growls and pulls away an inch before he grabs my top and pulls it over my head, releasing my wrists in the process. My hands find their way into his hair as he leans down to nip and lick along my bra clad breasts. He growls and the next thing I know, he’s tearing through my bra with his demonic fangs. Once my breasts are free, he pushes me down on my back on the desk with a hand on my stomach. I shiver with awareness as his demonic claws run down my stomach, pressing just deep enough to leave white scratches. He catches them on the waistband of my jeans and then slices them right down the middle, tearing through my knickers too. I whimper as the cool air brushes my soaked folds and I hear Dante growl again, eyes glued to my exposed pussy.

“Dante, you’re wearing too many clothes.” I pout, trying to reach for his shirt.

He just gives me a feral grin and then rips his shirt open and pulls it off his arms. He undoes his trousers and I remove my legs to let them fall down his legs. I reach up and run my hands down his chest, revelling in the ability to trace his muscles. He lets out a strange purring noise as I move my fingers over him but then groans as I cup his cock. I gasp as he pushes me roughly back down on the desk. I feel his cock pressing against my core and I whine, bucking my hips slightly.

“You sure?” Dante groans, jaw clenched as he fights his instincts.

“Yes.” I whimper.

He slowly eases himself inside my core, aware of the fact that there’s been no foreplay. I cling to the edge of the table, whimpering and moaning as he fills me. He snarls with pure need when he feels my wet heat clamping around him. He freezes once he’s fully inside me, almost whimpering from need. 

“Dante, move.” I whine, trying to buck my hips into him.

He growls, claws scratching along the table top, and then begins to thrust in and out of me. He starts off slow and gentle but as I open up for him and my noises get more desperate he begins to pound into me. His hands move to my hips, holding me in place as he fucks me, claws pressing into my skin just a little bit. My hands cling to his arms, nails digging in. I can feel that coil tightening, Dante hitting every sensitive spot I have. Dante’s eyes have changed to red and I can see his fangs every time he snarls when he’s buried deep. 

“Cum for me, Babe. Cum. For. Me!” He snarls, thrusts getting harder.

I arch with a scream of his name, nails ripping into his flesh as I cum. The world spins and I scream until my throat gives out, writhing and twisting on top of the desk. Dante’s hands slide up my back and he lifts me, one hand holding my ass as the other supports my back, thrusting into me erratically. I sling to his shoulders as I pant, whimpering from oversensitivity due to my just finished orgasm, as he chases his own pleasure. He bites down on my shoulder, just enough to leave a bloody imprint of his teeth but not enough to do any damage. I cry out, throwing my head back and he pulls away from my shoulder. He lets out a building shaking demonic roar and I whimper as his hot seed pumps into my core, growling as my walls clamp around him, milking him dry.   
Once he’s finished he carries me up to his room, surprising me with his strength and stamina. He gently lays me down on his bed and then crawls in beside me, wrapping his arm around me and buries his nose into my hair with a whine. I hum in contentment as my eyes flutter closed, exhaustion kicking in. 

“I love you.” He whispers, pulling me even tighter.

“I love you too.” I whisper back, slowly falling asleep.


	116. Needed (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- JamieLynnKenway.
> 
> Based off the Tumblr prompt- "Where were you when i needed you?"

Needed

 

I stomp up the street, heading to Devil May Cry. I’m dirty, tired and bruised and it’s all Vergil’s fault! He said he’d help me clear out devils from an area downtown but he never showed! I’m lucky I survived! I slam through the doors and growl as I see Vergil, sitting on the couch. He’s just chilled out and reading!

“Where were you when I needed you?!” I shout, glaring at him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He says calmly, barely even glancing over his book at me.

“Er, hello? The demons? Downtown?” I screech, dropping my weapons and placing my hands on my hips.

“I left you a message on your phone stating that I was busy. Did you not receive it?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You made that call just as I finished killing the last devil! You should have let me know two hours before that, when you were supposed to meet me.” I snap, throwing my jacket onto the couch next to him.

“Oh.” He replies nonchalantly.

“Oh? Oh! That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” I scream.

He doesn’t answer, just stares at me coldly.

“Should’ve just asked Dante! I swear you are completely useless!” I growl, stomping over to Dante’s desk to leave a note telling Dante that the job has been done.

I yelp as I’m suddenly grabbed by the back of my neck and pushed face first into the desk.

“You really think that my brother can do anything better than me?” Vergil growls in my ear, body leaning over my back.

“I asked for your help!” I snap, trying to ignore his erection pressing into my ass.

“Well, I know my wife can take care of a few devils on her own. Plus, I checked the place out before you got there.” He whispers in my ear.

“You did?” I gasp, a shiver going through me as he grinds against me.

“Of course. You’re the most important person in the world to me.” He breathes in my ear.

I cry out as he suddenly bites down on my neck, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth.

“Stay still.” He growls.

I whimper as he releases me so he can pull my jeans down, taking my panties with them.

“Already so wet for me.” He breathes, running a finger through my folds.

I whimper and then gasp as he presses two fingers into my core. 

“I love seeing you like this. My beautiful wife, bared to me and soaking wet. I bet you want my cock already, don’t you?” He growls, voice going demonically deep.

“Yes.” I hiss as he replaces his fingers with his cock, making me wonder when he undid his trousers.

He slowly inches his whole length into me, freezing when he’s fully sheathed in me. He squeezes my ass cheeks harshly, spreading them so he can watch himself disappear into my wet pussy.

“Vergil, please.” I whine, nails scraping into the desk.

He growls and begins to pound into me. The desk inches forwards with each of his thrusts but neither of us care. Vergil is snarling above me as my pussy clamps around him. I’m moaning against the desk as he manages to scrape against every sensitive spot I have. 

“Going to cum for me? Your pussy gets so tight around me when you do.” He groans.

I cry out as I cum for him, gushing over him as I do. He lets out a demonic roar as he cums too, filling me with his seed until it begins to run down my thighs.

“Oh, fucks sake! You guys have a room, use it! And, seriously, my desk?!” Dante cries, walking back out of the building.

Vergil and I laugh and then decide to take Dante’s advice and use our room.


	117. Scared (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- JamieLynnKenway
> 
> Based on the Tumblr prompt- "You're alive?!"

‘Holy shit, this is a rush!’ I think, cutting off another devil’s head.

I’m taking down the weak ones so that Dante and Vergil can take down the powerful one. My blood is singing with adrenaline as I take down one after another. Suddenly, I hear Dante cry out and I turn towards the noise. Everything seems to go into slow motion as I see Vergil fall to the ground in a puddle of blood. He doesn’t move and I want to run over to him but just then, more devils come after me. I must get my head back into the fight and I can see Dante having to do the same.   
After what feels like forever, all the devils are dead and I can look at Vergil. He’s still down and Dante is kneeling beside him. I freeze as I watch, looking for any sign of Vergil moving. I run over and let out a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding as Vergil opens his eyes.

“You’re alive?!” I gasp in relief.

Vergil just gives me a weak smirk and then passes out again. I grab Yamato as Dante picks up Vergil and we go back to the shop. We make it back to Devil May Cry and Dante lays Vergil on our bed.

“Can you take it from here?” Dante asks me, looking exhausted.

“Yeah, go take care of yourself.” I smile.

He nods at me and then leaves, glancing at Vergil one last time. I occupy my mind completely by stripping Vergil’s ruined clothes off him, clean him and bandage up his injuries. After I’ve finished I get cleaned up and changed myself. It’s not until I crawl into the bed next to Vergil that I finally allow my emotions to wash over me. I curl up on my side with my back to Vergil, sobbing loudly.

“Sh, Princess, I’m okay. I’m all healed.” Vergil whispers, wrapping his body around me.

“I-I th-thought y-you’d died!” I wail, turning over and burying my face in his chest.

“I know, Princess. I’m so sorry I scared you but I’m okay. See?” He soothes, pulling his bandages off so I can see his injuries have healed.

All I can do is sob as Vergil holds me tight and lets me cry, whispering reassurances to me the whole time.

“I’m sorry.” I croak when my tears are finished.

“For being scared of losing me? That’s not something you have to feel sorry for.” He smiles down at me.

He leans down and kisses me gently. I run my hands over his chest and stomach, reassuring myself that he’s okay.

“Don’t ever do that to me again!” I pout at him.

“Only if you promise not to die on me either.” He smiles.

“Deal.” I sniff.

I snuggle closer to him and he holds me tighter. I fall asleep wrapped in his warmth, hoping that I’ll never lose him.


	118. The Evil Twin (Gilver/Female Reader)

The Evil Twin

 

“I don’t think you should’ve done that Tony.” I mutter, watching everyone rob the new guy blind.

“What? It’s the new guy initiation.” Tony smirks at me.

“It’s mean. You know none of these guys have a hope in hell of keeping up with you.” I say pointedly.

“I have no idea what you mean, Babe.” He smirks.

I roll my eyes at him. I’ve known Tony, a.k.a Dante, his whole life. I know what he is but sometimes I swear his living in such denial that he’s actually forgotten who and what he is. I chug back my shot as he gets up to leave.

“I’ll clean up your mess then shall I?” I sigh, gesturing to the new guy.

“You could just leave him there.” Tong smirks, pulling me in for a hungry kiss.

“Nah, no telling what they’ll do to him.” I sigh when Tony pulls away.

“Your loss, Babe.” Tony grins, walking away.

“Right that’s enough! The next person who goes near the new guy gets castrated!” I yell, walking over to the passed-out fool.

I signal the bar tender and he brings me a glass of water and a pot of coffee. I pour the water over Gilver’s face, hoping I’m not going to infect something under the bandages, and he splutters awake. I sit on the chair next to him and point at the coffee.

“Drink that, it’ll help you sober up. Of all the people here that you could get into a drinking match with, it had to be Tony. The guys all cleaned you out by the way, it’s the price of losing.” I state, still drinking my vodka.

“Why are you helping me?” He asks in a deep, dark voice that almost sounds familiar.

“It’s what I do, Tough Guy. Come on, drink your coffee and then I’ll help you home.” I sigh, putting my bottle down.

“I don’t need help to get home.” He growls at me.

“Suit yourself, not like I care.” I shrug.

“Where is Tony? I still owe him a battle.” He demands.

“Dude, trust me, you really don’t wanna get into a fight with him. I’ve known him his whole life and there was only ever one person who managed to beat him and you ain’t that person.” I reply, sadness creeping in as I think about that person.

He stares at me intently, head tilted like he’s trying to figure something out. I don’t like that look, it’s almost like he’s studying me.

“Whatever. I’ll leave you to it then, Tough Guy.” I snap, standing up and walking out.

I head outside and pull my coat collar up against the cold wind. I decide to head to Tony’s but as I walk along I feel like I’m being followed. By the time I reach Tony’s I feel antsy, all adrenaline and nervousness. I swear I even hear the night call my name a few times, which is insane enough but the fact that my name sounds almost longing is even weirder. Thankfully Tony manages to make me forget all about that as he pulls me in the door with a smirk.

 

 

I head to the bar, wanting nothing more than to have a shit load of drinks. I’ve been freaking out for weeks now, feeling like I’m constantly being watched and I swear I keep hearing the night calling my name. To make it all worse, Tony has been acting weird too. He normally tells me everything but not this time. It’s bugging me. I slam through the door and freeze in shock. Everyone is dead! Not just dead but ripped apart, splattered all over the floor and walls. In the middle of it all, stands Gilver. My eyes meet his and I feel terror freeze me to the spot. 

“It’s you. Good.” He purrs, stalking towards me.

I want to turn away. I want to run but I can’t. He strokes his fingers along my cheek and I shiver all over. Demons begin to pour from the shadows and I can’t help the whimper that rips from my throat. He growls at the demons and they scurry away. 

“Are you going to kill me?” I whisper, voice shaking.

This isn’t like me. I’m normally brave and confident, ready to kick ass and slice up the demons. I don’t understand what’s going on.

“No. I’m going to claim you.” He whispers, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

I gasp and I finally manage to move. I turn and run through the doors, heading straight to Tony’s. I don’t get very far before Gilver catches up to me, grabbing me around the waist and dragging me along with him.

“Get off me!” I scream, trying to fight him off.

He growls and slams me into a wall, making me dazed as my head connects with it. I slump in his arms and he carries me along. I have no idea where he’s taking me and now I can’t get my body to cooperate and fight back. 

“Tony will kill you for this.” I whisper, barely able to say the words.

“I’m going to kill him first. After I burn every part of his life down.” He growls.

“Why?” I gasp, trying to stay conscious.

“Because he let it happen to me.” He snaps.

I try to reply but the world goes black. 

 

 

My eyes slowly blink open and I groan as wake up fully. I gasp as I realise I’m tied to a chair and gagged. I struggle against my bonds and earn a dark chuckle. I look at the noise and see Gilver standing, leaning against the wall. I struggle even more but I can’t get free. 

“There’s no point in trying to escape. By now Dante’s world is falling apart and YOU are the final piece.” He says smugly.

I freeze and my eyes go wide as he mentions Dante’s real name. He pulls the gag from my mouth and I glare at him.

“I don’t even know a Dante.” I snap.

“Don’t lie to me, you were never very good at it.” He hisses.

“What the hell does that mean? I’ve never met you before.” I ask, confused.

Maybe he’s some random psycho, like one of those stalkers or something. Imagining a whole life from just one smile or one look. 

“Tell me, have you ever been in love?” He asks suddenly.

“If an eight-year-old can love, then yes.” I answer, figuring my best shot will be to stall for time until Dante finds me.

He will find me. He always does.

“Eight? So, you’re not going to tell me you’re in love with Dante?” He questions.

“I told you, I don’t know any Dante.” I snap.

“So, who is he? Who is it that you loved?” He hisses, leaning so his right in my face.

“Like I’m actually going to tell you.” I growl.

He narrows his eyes inside the bandages and grips my wrist, squeezing painfully. I cry out and grit my teeth, fighting the pain as he slowly crunches my bones. 

“His name.” He growls.

“Vergil!” I scream, pain getting too much.

It’s not like it matters anyway, he’s been dead for so long now. He jerks away from me like he’s been electrocuted. I pant for air, tears running down my cheeks. He pulls out a green orb and pours a couple of drops of the liquid from it on my wrist, healing it.

“Why did you do that?” I gasp, confused.

“I always thought you were different but when I saw you with HIM, with Dante, I thought you had betrayed me.” He mutters.

“What?” I question.

“But it won’t matter. He’s betrayed me again so I’m going to kill him and then I can keep you forever.” He laughs hysterically, turning back towards me.

I tense as he leans down again and then his mouth lands on mine. I hesitate for a second but then I melt into his kiss figuring that if I get him to lower his guard I can escape. The thing is though, as our tongues tangle, there’s a part of me deep down that feels like this is right. I should be kissing him back, I should be getting aroused by him. I try to push that part of me down but it won’t disappear and I find myself getting lost in his kiss. 

“Fuck me.” I whisper as he pulls away, not even sure where that came from.

He growls and then he rips the ropes from me, pulling me up and then slamming my back against a wall. I gasp but then his mouth is on me again and our tongues battle. I wrap one leg around his and he lifts me up the wall until I can wrap both legs around his waist, growling against my mouth as he grinds his erection against my core. My head drops back against the wall as I moan, panties soaked through with my need already. He uses one hand to shred my top and then to shred the crotch of my trousers and panties, making me whimper as I see he has claws. 

“Going to fuck you so well. Going to make you scream for me.” He rasps, undoing his own trousers just enough to pull his cock free. 

“Yes!” I whine.

He slams into my core and I scream out with pleasure, glad that my body is so used to Dante that it doesn’t hurt to be fucked like this by Gilver. I cling to his shoulders, fingers scrunching his clothing as I hold on for dear life. His hands are on my waist as he pounds into me, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise. I don’t even notice the scrapes and bruises form the wall as he manages to hit my g-spot with every thrust. I begin to whimper as he drives me closer to my climax with every movement. He bites down on my neck and I fall over the edge, screaming incoherently as my climax ravages me. He snarls into my neck as his teeth sink into my flesh, drawing blood which he seems to revel in tasting. A couple more thrusts and he cums deep inside me with a groan. I gasp as I feel him fill me to the brim before he slowly pulls out of me and puts my feet back onto the floor. He holds me up until I can bear my own weight. And then steps back.

“I’ll take you home. You can wait there until I come and collect you after I kill Dante.” He grins.

“Yes, I’d like that.” I reply.

As fun and right as that just felt, there’s no way in Hell I’m being his captive forever plus I must warn Dante that this lunatic is after him. He nods and readjusts his clothes, placing his coat around my shoulders so that my body is covered. He walks me home and leaves me on my own, muttering something about coming back when things are finished. I grab a quick shower and get dressed then head straight to Tony’s. When I get there, Tony looks exhausted and he’s already drinking.

“Tony!” I gasp, glad to see that he’s okay.

“Dante.” He states.

“What?” I blink in shock.

“My name’s Dante and we need to move on to a new town.” He growls.

I blink at him but nod.

“First though, there’s a psycho after you. That Gilver guy…” I start hurriedly.

“Is Vergil and he’s gone. Everyone’s gone.” He says sadly.

“I’m not.” I state.

Dante looks at me as I stare at him, both knowing that we’re emotionally wrecked but we’ll always be together.


	119. Learning A Lesson (Dante/Female Reader)

Learning A Lesson

 

I wake up, gasping as I realise I’m tied up. I’m on my stomach, naked, and tied spread-eagled on the bed. I pull on the ropes but I can’t move. 

“Good morning Babe.” A familiar voice purrs from above me.

“Dante! You’re back!” I gasp.

He’s been away for two months on some job with Lady and I’ve missed him so much. This is new though. I’m used to waking up in strange and arousing ways, his fingers buried in my cunt, his head between my legs or him fucking me into the mattress but I’ve never woken up tied down before.

“I’ve missed you.” I moan, trying to raise my hips.

“Have you Babe? Didn’t look like it to me last night. In the club, grinding against that guy. Looked like you were having a lot of fun.” He growls, dropping his weight down on top of me.

I gasp as I feel his naked body pressed against mine, his cock sliding between my ass cheeks.

“It didn’t mean anything. It was just flirting.” I moan.

“Oh, I know that, but I still think you need to be reminded of who you belong to.” He purrs.

I whimper at his words, arousal flooding my body and dripping from my core. Dante hesitates for a long moment, waiting to see if I’ll say my safe word. I may have given him permission to do anything sexual that he wants whilst I’m asleep but he always wants to make sure I’m okay with what he’s doing once I’m awake and aware.  
When he’s certain I’m not going to say it, he gets back up, making me whine. He rummages through a drawer and I feel anticipation slide down my spine at the fact that I know it’s the drawer full of our toys. I jerk in the restraints as I feel him rub something along my entrance, moaning as it begins to vibrate and I realise it’s a love egg. He rubs it through my folds until it’s covered in my slick and then slowly eases it inside me.

“Dante!” I gasp as he uses his remote to speed the vibrations up.

I let out a loud wail as I’m just about to reach my edge but just then, Dante turns the vibrations off. I sob against the mattress as my climax ebbs.

“You didn’t really think I was going to be that nice, did you?” He growls in my ear.

I whimper but shake my head. I groan as he shoves two of his fingers into my mouth. 

“Suck. I want you to get them all wet.” He snarls.

I do as he says and them moan as he pulls them out of my mouth and begins to play one over my asshole. He starts the vibrations on the egg again, a lower intensity this time. As I get swept up with the pleasure of the toy he begins to push a finger into my back hole. I moan, my fingers scrabbling at the sheets, as he slowly adds a second finger. He grunts and groans as he works me open, scissoring and twisting his fingers. I begin to reach my edge again but just as I get there, he turns the egg off and halts his fingers.

“Dante!” I wail, tears falling down my face.

“That’s it Babe, show me how sorry you are.” He groans.

“Please! Dante! Please!” I plead.

He hums and then he puts the egg up fully again, adding a third finger to my ass. I scream as I finally cum, the vibrations making it continue for what feels like hours. As I hit the very peak of my climax, Dante pulls the egg and his fingers out and then pushes his cock into my ass. I scream in pleasure/pain as he fills that hole with a snarl. He begins to slam into me, a hand moving round my hip to rub my clit. The pleasure from my clit eases the slight pain from his thrusts and I cry out. Just as I’m about to cum, Dante pulls out and gets off the bed.  
I hear him walk into the bathroom and run a tap. I feel a shiver of anticipation, knowing that he’s cleaning himself so he can fuck my pussy. He walks back in and I look over my shoulder at him, gasping as I see him pick up his belt with a dark smirk on his face. I struggle against the rope as I realise what’s coming but I don’t say my safe word so Dante ignores me. I cry out as the first blow lands, both from pleasure and pain. Dante only ever does it hard enough to leave welts but never enough to break the skin or cause permanent damage.  
I lose count of how often his blows land but by the time he’s finished, my skin is on fire and I’m so aroused I think I might combust. I’m sobbing into the mattress and desperate to be filled.

“It’s okay, Babe, I got you.” Dante coos, releasing my ankles as he crawls back on the bed.

He lifts my hips, so that I’m on my face and knees, and slams inside my soaked and needy cunt. I scream in pleasure, almost coming there and then. He begins to pound into me instantly and all I can do is mewl and moan as he takes me.

“Dante!” I whimper, almost at my edge.

“Cum.” He grunts, not slowing his pace at all.

I scream into the mattress as I cum, feeling my walls clinging to him. I go light-headed as my orgasm seems to go on and on. I hear Dante let out a demonic roar as he fills me with his cum. I collapse as my exhausted body goes limp, Dante catching himself on his hands so he doesn’t land on me. After a couple of minutes, Dante goes into the bathroom and comes back in with a cold flannel. He presses it to all the belt marks and then releases my arms.

“Such a good girl for me. Sleep now, Babe.” He coos as he pulls me up the bed.

“Hey, Dante, about the flirting…” I start sleepily.

“It’s fine, Babe, we’re both flirts. I wasn’t really pissed. A little put out that you weren’t here but I wasn’t pissed. And yes, I know that whole ‘you belong to me’ thing only works in the bedroom.” He chuckles, holding me close.

“Good coz I love you and I’d hate to have to leave you for being a jerk.” I mumble.

“You love me?” He asks, surprised.

“D’uh!” I yawn.

“I love you too.” He whispers as I fall asleep.


	120. Nerdy Desires (Vergil Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- LuciferTookHim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is kind of crap and it isn't as good as the Dante one but i just couldn't get inspired for some reason.

Nerdy Desires (Vergil’s Version)

 

I walk into the school library and grab one of the seats at a table near the back. A few minutes later a boy walks over and points at a spare chair. I nod at him and then carry on reading. My mum thinks I’m weird, seven years old and I’d rather hang out in a library than with friends but I’m happy this way. I slide down in my seat a little as the popular kids come in, knowing that if they spot me they will pick on me. I groan as the boy who seems to be their leader spots me and wanders over.

“Oh, look it’s the nerd. Always reading, aren’t you little nerd.” He sneers.

I look down at my lap, desperately trying not to cry, feeling humiliated in front of the boy at the table with me. I bite my trembling lip and flinch when the bully leans closer to me.

“Hey! Little nerd, I’m talking to you.” He sneers.

I see the boy with white hair stand up and push in front of the cool kid, glaring at him.

“Leave her alone.” He growls, not looking scared in the slightest.

“Whatcha gonna do?” The cool kid sneers.

“Just leave her alone.” The boy snarls, hands curling into fists.

I gasp as I realise he’s planning on getting into a fight. The cool kid is bigger than him! The cool kid throws out a punch but the white-haired boy doges it almost faster than I can see, slamming his own fist into the cool kids face. The cool kid goes down and I hold my breath, wondering if he’s dead. I sigh in relief as he groans and then look at the white-haired boy.

“I’m Vergil. Would you…be my…friend?” He asks shyly, a light blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Yes.” I smile, walking out of the library with him.

We ended up having a wonderful friendship, until he died a year later.

 

 

Years later, I walk into the library where I work, humming happily. I take my place behind the help desk and start going through my duties for the day.

“I need some information. I’m looking for a book.” A male voice says from above me.

“Ok, sir, do you know what book you’re looking for?” I ask, looking up from the paperwork on my desk.

I gasp and blink at him, eyes going wide. He looks just as shocked as me.

“Vergil?” I gasp in shock.

“Hello. I never thought I’d see you again.” He says quietly.

“It’s not possible…you’re dead…you died!” I stammer, standing up and stepping backwards away from him.

“I can explain.” He says quickly, stepping up to me around the desk.

“No! Nonononono! I’m seeing things! I’m losing my mind! Just like the night…the night I saw you shredded by a…no!” I panic, freaking out.

“You saw what happened?” He whispers.

“Oh god! I can’t go back to that hospital again!” I gasp, curling up in a ball as tears start to slide down my cheeks.

“I’m real. I’m real! I can explain everything, I swear!” He says, lifting me in his arms like I weigh nothing.

I curl up against him and sob as he carries me away. 

 

 

Four hours later, I’m finally calm enough to listen to him. He explains everything. That his Father was a demon, that he and Tony are half devils, Tony’s real name is Dante and that he didn’t really die. It’s hard to take in, especially after spending most of my childhood in a psychiatric hospital for seeing ‘demons’. 

“I can’t believe this!” I cry, rocking back and forth on the sofa.

“I’m sorry, I never meant for any of this.” He says softly, kneeling in front of me.

“It’s not your fault.” I whisper, looking into his eyes.

“It is. It’s my cursed blood’s fault!” He growls.

“No, it isn’t.” I say sternly, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

He tenses in shock for a long moment but as I start to pull away he leans forwards, kissing me passionately. 

“I love you, Vergil. I loved you back then and I never stopped.” I whisper as we break apart for air.

“I love you too. Stay. Let me protect you from now on.” He pleads.

“Yes.” I whisper, smiling as I see a peace settle over him.

I’m finally glad I’ve always been a nerd.


	121. Always You (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- JamieLynnKenway
> 
> Based off the prompt- "It's always been you. You and only you."

Always You

 

I walk into Devil May Cry with a smile to both brothers.

“Hi Vergil.” I smile as he walks past me.

I blink as he walks out without even looking at me.

“Have I done something to him?” I ask Dante.

“No, that’s just how he is with everyone.” Dante shrugs.

The thing is, he’s never been like that with me. He’s always answered me with a small smile and a polite greeting. I rack my brain, trying to figure out what I’ve done to upset him. I can’t think of anything.  
A few hours later, Vergil returns. Dante is out on a job and I’m almost done cleaning when he turns up. He takes off his coat and heads to the office, probably to do the paperwork. I take the cookies that I’ve been baking out of the oven and take some into the office for Vergil.

“Hi! I brought you some cookies.” I say happily.

“I’m busy.” He snaps, not even looking at me.

“I know. I was just bringing you some cookies.” I say sadly.

“I don’t want any.” He snarls.

I jump so badly at his snarl that I drop the plate of cookies. A sob breaks from my throat and I run from the room. I rush out of the building, crashing into Dante as I do.

“Woah, Babe, what’s going on?” He says to me, holding me so he can wipe away my tears.

“I don’t know what I’ve done! Vergil’s pissed at me and I don’t know why. What did I do?” I cry, collapsing against Dante’s chest.

“Aw, Babe. Vergil’s pissed at everyone.” Dante smiles, wrapping his arms around me.

“Not me. He’s normally kind.” I sob.

Dante holds me close and kisses the top of my head.

“Can’t you two keep your hands off each other for two seconds?” I hear Vergil snarl from the office doorway.

I go to ask Vergil what he means but Dante holds me tighter so my face is pressed against his chest, I try to push him away but he’s too strong.

“Oh, Vergil, you just ruined the mood Bro! Guess I’ll have to take her upstairs to fuck her until she screams my name.” Dante says smugly.

I squeak but my face is still buried in his chest. I hear a demonic cry and the next thing I know, Dante has spun me round, lifted me up slightly, using me as a human shield against Vergil. 

“Oh, come on, Bro! Not like you’re jealous. Is it?” Dante smirks.

“You know I love her but you had to have her, didn’t you?” Vergil cries.

“Nah, just wanted you to admit your feelings for her.” Dante grins.

I yelp as Dante suddenly tosses me through the air at Vergil who, thankfully, catches me.

“Idiot!” Vergil growls at Dante.

Dante just salutes him and walks out of the building.

“You love me?” I breath, looking in his eyes.

“Yes, but you’re with Dante.” He sighs.

“No, I’m not.” I state, confused.

“But yesterday you were laying on him and then he said you were together.” He replies, shocked.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“But…”

“I fell over, knocked into Dante and we landed on the sofa.” I smile, cupping his face.

“So, you really…?” He trails off as I pull him down for a kiss.

“It’s always been you. You and only you.” I state.

He grins and then wraps his arms around me, pulling me in for a hungry kiss.


	122. Prompt (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for ReebGirl13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off prompt 58- Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.

Prompt 58

 

“Dante!” I whimper as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his body.

“Come on Babe, you know you want to.” He whispers in my ear.

“Yes.” I whisper back.

“Your hands are shaking.” He smirks.

“I wonder why?” I drawl dryly.

He chuckles as his hands slide down my arms. The breath catches in my throat at how close he is and I forget what it is I’m supposed to be doing. 

“Dammit!” I snap as I pot the white ball instead of the red. 

“That was terrible Babe.” Dante laughs.

“Well, maybe if I got some room.” I growl.

“You were the one who said you wanted to learn how to play.” Dante smirks.

“And what? You can only teach by plastering yourself to my ass?” I snap.

“It’s just such a nice ass.” Dante shrugs.

I turn in his arms and push at his chest.

“You are such a dick.” I snarl.

He growls at me and then crashes his mouth down on mine. My hands splay over his chest but, as I melt into him, I grip his shirt tightly. He grips my thighs and lifts me onto the edge of the table, standing between my legs. He begins to lay me back, never once breaking the kiss but I yelp as a ball digs into my back. He growls against my mouth and lifts me back up, carrying me towards the stairs. We both yelp as he stands on an empty beer bottle and we fall to the floor. Luckily Dante manages to twist so I land on him and he lands on the floor. I gasp and go to ask him if he’s okay but he kisses me again. I moan as his tongue tangles with mine. He rolls us over so I’m on my back on the floor as he ravishes my mouth. 

“Dante, bedroom!” I gasp as we separate for air.

“Yes.” He murmurs, standing up and lifting me in his arms.

We only get to the bottom of the stairs though as he slams my back against the wall to kiss me again. My hands grip his hair as he grinds against me and I wrap my legs around his waist again. He carries me up the stairs and puts my feet down on the floor, separating us so we can catch our breath. I push him and he lands on his back on the bed with a smirk. I crawl up his body, straddling him as I lean down to kiss him again. Dante groans as I grind against his erection, making the zipper of his trousers dig into it. 

“Dante!” I cry out as he rolls us…right off the edge of the bed.

I land with a gasp as the air is compressed from my lungs and I hear a thud as Dante’s head collides with the bedside table. I push against him and he flops to the floor beside me. I take in a huge lungful of air and look at him, groaning as I see a huge gash on his head from the table.

“Seriously?! Only you could knock yourself unconscious at such a pleasurable point.” I whine, rolling my eyes at his unconscious body.

I get up, wincing at the bruise I’m getting on my back. I manage to pull him up to the bed and head back into my own room.

“What a way to spoil the mood.” I sigh.


	123. Prompt (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- ReebGirl13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off prompt 80- "Make me."

Prompt 80

I’m sitting at Dante’s desk doing paperwork and Vergil is sitting on the sofa when the phone rings.

“Devil May Cry.” I say into the phone.

“We need help! The devils are stronger than we thought and Dante is down!” Trish yells into her side of the phone.

“We’ll be right there.” I say, hanging up.

Vergil is already heading to the doors but he swings back round as I hang up.

“You’re not coming.” He growls.

“The hell I’m not!” I snap, grabbing my weapons.

“The devils managed to take down Dante and you are just a human! You will stay here!” He snarls.

“They’re my friends! I’m not staying here!” I shout.

“You will stay here.” He states coldly.

“Make me.” I snarl, narrowing my eyes at him.

I yelp as Vergil suddenly throws me over his shoulder and carries me up to our bedroom. He drops me onto the bed and straddles my waist.

“Vergil, what the fuck?” I cry, struggling against him.

He catches one of my flailing arms and attaches one of our ‘playtime’ shackles to my wrist and then does it to the other wrist.

“Vergil let me go!” I shout furiously as he removes my weapons.

He just ignores me and then attaches shackles to first one flailing leg and then the other. He smirks at me and then walks from the room.

“Vergil! You son of a bitch, let me go!” I scream.

I scream, shout and struggle until I hear him drive away.

I don’t know how long I lay there but eventually he comes back, letting me loose with a smug smile.

“Dante?” I ask calmly.

“Downstairs. He’ll be okay.” He replies, eyeing me suspiciously.

I walk downstairs and over to Dante at his desk. 

“How are you?” I ask, giving him a once over.

“Bruised and battered but okay.” He smiles tiredly.

I give him a sympathetic look, grab Ivory and shoot Vergil in the head.

“Come one Baby, I’ll take care of you.” I coo at Dante.

We walk past a groaning Vergil as we head upstairs.


	124. Prompt (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- JamieLynnKenway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of Tumblr prompt 47-"I'm tired of being your secret."

Prompt 47

I head towards Devil May Cry to meet Vergil. I’m actually shocked that he called and invited me over. Maybe he actually listened to me about wanting everyone to know about us finally.

“Vergil?” I call out as I walk inside and the place seems empty.

“Upstairs Princess.” I hear him reply.

I feel a little bit disappointed that this isn’t a big reveal to everyone but I head upstairs anyway. I walk into Vergil’s bedroom and gasp as the door swings shut behind me. I turn and moan as I see Vergil standing there, excited to see me.

“I was surprised you called me here.” I say quietly.

“Dante is away for the evening.” He smirks, stepping towards me.

I feel a little disappointment with his words but as he pulls me in for a hungry kiss, I forget all about it. I grip his shirt as he slowly moves me backwards towards his bed. He pushes me down with a smirk and crawls on the bed above me. I moan as he begins to slide his top up my body, leaving little kisses as he goes.

“Bro! You here?” We hear Dante yell from downstairs.

“I’ll be down in a second!” Vergil calls back, looking panicked.

“Ver…” I begin but my words are smothered by his hand pressing over my mouth.

“Sh! He’ll hear you!” He hisses.

He stands up and grabs his boots, coat and Yamato as I sit up. “Stay here! I’ll take Dante somewhere else and once we leave, you can sneak out.” He whispers hurriedly, rushing from the room.

I wait until I hear them leave and then take a pen and notebook from Vergil’s bedside table.

‘I’m tired of being your secret.’ I write on a note, leaving it on Vergil’s pillow.

I leave the building, and Vergil, as tears slide down my cheeks.


	125. Prompt 73 (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for-JamieLynnKenway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Tumblr prompt 73- Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes.

Prompt 73

I slowly walk into Devil May Cry, waiting until I reach my room before I allow my tears to fall. I stare at myself in the mirror and then flop down on mine and Vergil’s bed with disgust. The voices from the women in that bar are still playing through my head.

‘She’s so short and he’s so tall, why would he ever want her?’  
‘Maybe she’s just his pet.’  
‘She’s so much shorter than him, they probably can’t even kiss properly.’  
‘I bet she needs to stand on a box to kiss him’  
‘He must feel like he’s kissing a child.’

The thing is, they’re right! I’m tiny compared to Vergil. He probably does feel like he’s kissing a child. I curl up and sob into my pillow. I don’t know why he’s with me. I hear the door open and Vergil walk in but I don’t look at him.

“What’s wrong, Princess?” He asks softly, sitting next to me.

“Why are you with me?” I sob into the pillow.

“Because I love you.” He says simply, pulling the pillow away from me.

“But why?” I sniff, sitting up to look at him.

“You are kind, caring, loving, beautiful and you love me even though you know all the evil deeds I’ve done. Why would I not love you?” He asks gently.

I glare at him and grab his hand, dragging him over to the mirror.

“That’s why!” I snap, gesturing to our reflections.

“Sorry Princess, you’re going to have to be clearer. I see nothing wrong.” He says in confusion, wrapping his arms around me.

“I’m too short! Look, I’m like a child compared to you!” I cry.

“You’ve been listening to those harpies at the club again.” He sighs with a frown.

“They’re right.” I snap.

He looks at our reflection with a frown.

“I think our problem is that I’m too tall.” He shrugs.

“What?” I ask, eyes widening in shock.

“Well, you’re average height but due to my devil half, I’m taller than an average man. So, obviously, the problem is that I’m too tall.” He explains matter-of-factly.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” I cry.

“Why is it ridiculous for me to blame my height but not for you to blame yours?” He questions with an arched brow.

I just stare at his reflection, unable to come up with an answer.

“I happen to think you are the perfect height.” He says softly.

“You do?” I whisper, sinking into him.

“Yes. You’re just the right height for me to rest my chin on your head as I hold you tight. You’re short enough that I can slide you up the wall, throw your legs over my shoulders and eat your sweet pussy without worrying about you banging your head on the ceiling.” He smirks.

I giggle at his words and he turns me round.

“I love you exactly as you are.” He states.

I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck. He bends down as I go on my tip toes, kissing me gently. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before we separate.

“I love you too.” I whisper with a smile.


	126. Prompt 67 (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- JamieLynnKenway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Tumblr prompt 67- when one stops the kiss to whisper "i'm sorry are you-" and they answer by kissing them more.

Prompt 67

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” I say to a drunk Dante.

“Oo, wanna get me into bed huh?” He grins, leaning against the doorframe as I unlock the doors.

“Yeah, whatever you say.” I laugh, leading him inside.

I help him upstairs and drop him on his bed. We’ve been friends forever and this is a pretty regular occurrence whenever he doesn’t manage to hook up with someone. I sigh and lean over him to help take his coat off. I yelp as he suddenly grabs me and pulls me down, rolling us so he’s suddenly on top of me.

“Dante!” I squeak, wondering what he’s doing.

His mouth lands on mine and I tense, pushing at his chest in shock before I melt into his kiss. He pulls away with a worried look.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you-“ He starts.

I cut him off by pulling him down for another hungry kiss. He moans and sinks against me, our tongues tangling. My hands move into his hair and I moan as I feel him grind against my core.

“Wait!” I gasp, pushing him away.

He blinks at me but nods, beginning to move off me.

“I can’t just be a drunken one-night stand.” I murmur, looking away from him as I do.

“Babe, I love you. You could never be just a one-night stand to me.” He states, pulling my face round to look at him.

“Tell me that when you’re sober.” I snort.

“Stay the night then and I’ll tell you in the morning.” He shrugs.

“Okay.” I grin, fully expecting him to wake up and forget that any of this happened.

He grins and lays beside me, pulling me against him as we both fall asleep, not even bothering to undress.


	127. Hiatus

So, I think I need to take an indefinite break from writing right now. It’s becoming more stress than it seems to be worth. Thank you to everyone who’s ever requested/liked/reblogged my work and I’m sorry that it’s obviously not been as good recently as it used to be.


	128. Priestly Desires (Priest Vergil/Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i was planning to do a complete hiatus, with no writing of any kind, but in the end the ideas won't stop. So, i guess it's just a hiatus on the requests so i can write some stories i want to write, try to get my love back for my work.

Priestly Desires

I tune out the sermon, glancing around the church. Some people look enraptured, some look like they’re trying not to fall asleep. I bet I’m the only one sitting here with arousal soaking through their panties. Father Vergil starts to lecture about the dangers of lust and I have to bite my tongue so I don’t burst out laughing at his hypocrisy. I’ve already been given orders to meet him in the Priest’s side of the confessional after the service and I know that whatever he has in store, it will be full of lust.  
Once the service has finished, Vergil goes to the confessional, eyes meeting mine for just a second before he enters the box. I wait for a few minutes and then, making sure no one notices me, I enter behind him. I gasp as I see he’s already got his cock out and is smirking at me.

“On your knees. You will suck me the entire time I take confession. If I cum, you will swallow every drop or be punished.” He demands.

“Yes Father.” I moan, dropping to my knees.

I immediately suck his cock deep into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. He grabs my hair and forces me to take him into my throat again and again. There aren’t many people confessing and I’m too busy trying to control my choking and gagging noises to hear what they say. He cums deep into my throat and I desperately try to swallow every drop but a couple of drops run down my chin instead. I gasp as he uses my hair to pull my head up.

“You missed some.” He growls, wiping the drops with his thumb.

“I’m sorry Father.” I whisper.

“Not good enough. Stay here until I come for you.” He snaps coldly, getting up and sliding past me.

 

It feels like hours before he comes back to me. I blink up at him, light making me squint for a minute. I cry out as he grabs my hair and pulls me along. I whimper as he pushes me onto my hands and knees at the front of the church, pushing up my skirt and pulling down my panties with a sharp tug.

“Hmm, now, how many shall I give you today?” He practically purrs at me, stroking my ass.

“Please, Father, I’m sorry.” I sob, knowing what’s coming.

“Not good enough.” He says coldly.

I cry out as I feel his Bible slap down on my ass but I don’t move, not wanting to displease him more. He lands blows with the book fifteen more times. By the time he stops I can feel the bruises forming in my flesh, I’m sobbing and pleading with him to stop.

“Good girl. Shall I make you feel all better now?” He coos, rubbing my burning flesh gently.

“Yes, Father, please.” I sob, arousal running down my thighs.

I whimper as I feel the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance, spreading my wetness around my folds. He grips my hips and slams deep inside me, making me cry out with pleasure. I gasp as he drapes his rosary beads around my neck, tightening them with one hand as he continues to pound into me. The grip he has on my hip is causing me bruises and he’s tightened the beads on my neck so much my eyes are beginning to bulge.  
His hand moves from my hip to my clit, rubbing fast circles around my nub as his thrusts get erratic. I let out a choked gasp as I cum, vision darkening as he cums too, filling me with his seed.  
I gasp in a lungful of air as he loosens the beads, body collapsing onto the floor. He collapses beside me and pulls me close, kissing the top of my head.

“Did I hurt you Princess?” He asks quietly.

“No. I would’ve said the safe word or given the stop signal if it got too much.” I smile at him.

“Good. I’ve missed you.” He sighs.

“Well, hurry up and kill the demon so you can stop playing Priest and come home.” I murmur.


	129. I Need You (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Domestic Abuse

I Need You

“Hi Hunni!” I call as I let myself into my flat.

My boyfriend doesn’t answer but I hear the T.V on in the living-room so I know he’s in. I sigh, knowing that that means he’s in a bad mood, which I cannot deal with after the long shift I just had at Devil May Cry. I head into the kitchen to put the shopping away. As I bend to put the bags on the floor, I’m grabbed by my hair and slammed face first into the counter. I cry out as I land on the floor, blood running into my eyes. I’m kicked in my stomach as I try to get back up, making me fall back down, gasping for breath.

“Have fun fucking them? Huh? Fucking slut!” My boyfriend screams.

“I didn’t! I’ve never slept with them! I was working late and then getting shopping!” I cry desperately as he stomps on my wrist.

I scream out as my wrist snaps. He pulls me up by my hair and I push him in pure desperation. He falls back and I manage to dart past him, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

“Get back here you bitch!” He screams as he starts bashing away on the door.

I crawl into the bathtub and curl up, crying in fear and pain. Just then my phone dings, letting me know I have an e-mail, and I realise it’s in my pocket. I pull it out and speed dial Devil May Cry.

“Hello?” I hear Vergil answer.

“I need you.” I sob into the phone.

“I’m coming.” He says, hanging up.

A few minutes later there’s a loud crash from the front door and my boyfriend stops trying to bash down the bathroom door. I hold my breath, trying to hear what’s happening, and cry out in fear as someone knocks on the door.

“It’s Vergil. You’re safe now, open the door.” 

I sob as I rush over, pulling the door open. Vergil sweeps me into his arms and kisses my head.

“Let’s get you home.” He whispers, walking out of the flat.

I let out a sigh of relief as I see my boyfriend start to stir on the floor where Vergil knocked him out, snuggling into Vergil’s neck.


	130. A Lovely Night In (Dante/OFC/OFC/Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Vergilswaifu after she won my tumblr competition. Also, Sarah belongs to her.

A Lovely Night In

“Hi Baby! What’s the plan tonight?” Aliana asks Sarah as she heads into the kitchen.

“Well, I’m making us all dinner and then we could watch Netflix?” Sarah replies with a smile.

“Sounds nice!” Arlaina grins, kissing Sarah sweetly.

“Hi girls! Mm, something smells good.” Dante grins, walking into the kitchen.

“Sarah’s cooking.” Arlaina grins as Dante pulls her in for a hug.

“Great! Night in then?” Dante asks excitedly.

“You and Vergil not working tonight?” Sarah asks, kissing Dante on the cheek.

“We’d rather spend the night with our mates.” Vergil says, walking into the room.

“Aw you two are so sweet!” Arlaina cries, kissing Dante and then Vergil.

“Dinners done!” Sarah announces.

Vergil helps Sarah to serve the food as Dante and Arlaina set the living-room up for the evening. They all sit down and eat dinner together then curl up to watch T.V. 

“What does everyone want to watch?” Arlaina asks, snuggled against Dante and nuzzling into Sarah’s neck.

“Don’t mind.” Dante mumbles into Arlaina’s hair.

“I’m not bothered.” Vergil shrugs from where he’s lying with his head on Sarah’s lap.

“Baby, you wanna choose?” Arlaina asks Sarah.

“You guys sure?” Sarah asks timidly.

She smiles as everyone nods and scrolls through to find something. A few hours later both women have dozed off so Dante and Vergil carry them both up to the bed they all share. The guys get undressed, smiling as both women snuggle closer to each other.

“Love you Baby.” Arlaina murmurs sleepily to Sarah.

“Love you too Sweetie.” Sarah mumbles back.

“And we love you both too.” Vergil whispers, curling around Sarah.

“Yes, we do.” Dante says, curling against Arlaina.

All four fall asleep, feeling loved and lucky to find such good mates.


	131. Prompt Onyx (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt- Onyx- 'The reader and Character are locked in a dark closet together'

Onyx

“This is all your fault!” I snap at Vergil.

“Why is it my fault?” He snarls back at me.

“’Quick, in here!’” I reply in a childish voice.

“It got us away from the devils chasing us, didn’t it?” He replies haughtily.

“Yeah! Also got us locked in some closet where I can barely see my hand in front of my face because it’s so dark!” I shout.

“It still got us away from the devils.” He mutters.

“Yeah, well, Dante thought it was hilarious!” I growl.

He groans as we both remember how much Dante laughed down the phone at us after we explained that we’d gotten locked in a dark closet.

“We survived, didn’t we?” He snaps.

“Oh, shut up!” I shout, beyond frustrated.

He snarls and I gasp as he grabs my throat and pins me against the back of the closet. His mouth slams down on mine and I moan as his tongue pushes past my lips. His body presses against mine and I whimper as he grinds against my mound. Suddenly the doors burst open and there’s a wolf whistle.

“Want me to leave you alone?” Dante smirks as we separate.

“Of course not! I just wanted her to shut up!” Vergil snaps, smirking at me as he pushes past his brother.

I raise my eyebrows at him and then smirk as he looks back at me.

“Oh, my hero.” I whisper to Dante, stroking his chest.

I pull Dante down and kiss him hungrily, moaning into his mouth as he grips my ass. We hear an angry growl and separate as Vergil strides away.

“Well, you succeeded in making him jealous.” Dante grins at me.

“Good.” I grin back as we leave the building.


	132. Prompt (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt- Tigers Eye- 'The reader glitter bombs the character.'

Tigers Eye

There’s a childish giggle as I help to fill the envelope with glitter. Kiera’s big blue eyes shine up at me as I make sure the glitter goes inside the birthday card as well as the envelope. Kiera giggles again and I grin at her, sealing the envelope and writing Dante’s name on it.

“Now we just have to wait for Daddy to open it.” I tell the toddler.

“Mama!” She giggles, holding her hands out for me.

I pick her up and give her a kiss.

“Shall we watch some cartoons?” I ask her, carrying her over to the sofa.

We’ve barely watched one cartoon when Dante wanders into the building.

“Dada!” Kiera cries, waddling over to her Father.

“Hey baby!” He coos, lifting her up for cuddles.

I take her back as Dante heads to his desk. He smiles when he sees the card and immediately picks it up.

“What’s this?” He asks softly.

“A card.” I shrug, shushing Kiera as she giggles.

He opens it, still looking at us, pulls the card out and gets covered in glitter. Kiera and I begin to laugh as he sits there in shock. He looks at us with a smirk and I gasp.

“Dante! It was just a joke!” I gasp as he slowly stands up.

He chuckles as he stalks over to us. Kiera squeals and I turn, trying to dart away from him. I cry out as he swoops us both up.

“Don’t!” I squeal as Dante puts us on the sofa and tickles us both.

“Daddy!” Kiera giggles.

“Stop!” I laugh.

Dante tickles us until we’re panting and then kisses me softly before kissing Kiera on the head.

“Happy birthday.” I gasp at him.

“Thank you, Babe.” He whispers, cuddling us.


	133. Prompt 3 (Nero/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Tumblr prompt 3- "I'm not jealous."

Prompt 3

“Hey Kid, what’s up?” Dante asks, sitting next to Nero at the bar.

“Nothing.” Nero snaps, downing another shot.

“Sure Kid.” Dante snorts, looking at the line of empty shot glasses on the bar.

Nero looks towards the dancefloor, growls and orders more shots from the barman. Dante looks towards the dancefloor curiously and then smirks when he spots you dancing provocatively with three guys.

“So, that’s it.” Dante sniggers.

“What’s what?” Nero snaps, pouting.

“That’s what’s wrong with you.” Dante grins, drinking his beer.

“No idea what you mean, Old Man.” Nero glares, ordering more drinks.

“You’re jealous.” Dante smirks.

“I’m not jealous.” Nero growls.

“Really? Oh. I have to say, she looks hot dancing like that. Maybe I should make a move? I’m sure she’d make the night fun.” Dante says snidely.

Before Dante can even blink, Nero punches him in the face and knocks him on his ass. Nero then strides over to you, pulls you away from the men and kisses you deeply.

“I was wondering how jealous I’d have to make you to get you to make a move.” You laugh.


	134. Prompt 51 (Nero/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt 51- "I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking."

Prompt 51

I storm into Devil May Cry and glare at Dante.

“Leave. Now!” I snarl at him.

“Now wait just a God damn minute! This is my shop!” Dante cries.

“Can you just let me explain?!” Nero whines, following me into the shop.

“Okay, I’m outta here. Good luck, Kid.” Dante says, strolling out the door.

“And what is your explanation for ruining my fifth date in two weeks?!” I snap once Dante leaves.

“It was an accident.” He shrugs.

“An accident?! How the hell could it have been an accident?!” I snarl, stepping closer to him.

“I didn’t know you’d be there!” He cries.

“Yes, you did! I purposely told all you guys where I was going this time due to you ‘accidentally’ turning up the other four times! Tell the truth!” I shout.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He sniffs.

“Don’t play dumb, Nero.” I sigh, glaring at him.

“I’m not.” He snaps.

I growl and stalk forwards, making him back up to the wall. I slide my hands up his chest, raising onto my tiptoes so that my mouth is a hairsbreadth away from his.

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” I whisper, staring into his eyes.

He swallows harshly and I press my lips to his. He whimpers into my mouth as I swipe my tongue past his lips. I press my body against his and moan as I feel his erection. I pull away slightly.

“So? Gonna come clean now?” I gasp, pulling away.

“Clean about what?” He sighs, blinking at me.

“Pity.” I sigh, stepping away from him.

“W-what?” He chokes out, staring at me.

“Let me know when you’re ready to admit the way you feel about me.” I call as I walk from the building.


	135. Prompt 75 (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Reebgirl13 from the Tumblr prompt 75- "You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Prompt 75

I smile as I wander around the shops, enjoying the warm weather, looking for all the bits I need to pick up for my boss Dante. I’ve been working at Devil May Cry for a while now and I really enjoy it. Dante isn’t a strict boss, doesn’t give me a lot of chores to do. He may flirt with me all the time but he doesn’t do it in that creepy, sleazy way so I don’t mind.  
I head back to the shop, humming a song as I walk. I walk into the building and drop the shopping bags as I see Dante laying on the floor in a pool of blood. I rush over to him, dropping to my knees, and start sobbing as I see how injured he is.

“Dante? Dante!” I cry, pressing my fingers to his throat.

“B-babe?” He croaks weakly.

“Dante!” I cry as his eyes slide open slightly.

He groans and starts getting up slowly.

“Woah! Easy.” I gasp as he wobbles.

I pull his arm over my shoulders and help him upstairs to his bedroom. I lay him down, strip him off and then tend to his injuries. He flitters between consciousness and unconsciousness the whole time and then falls into a deep sleep.

 

For three days I tend to him, cleaning his wounds and getting him to eat whenever he’s conscious. I haven’t slept and have barely eaten as I’m too worried for him. I’m downstairs, getting some bits together when someone puts their hand on my shoulder from behind. I shriek in shock and spin round, seeing Dante standing there looking amused. I gasp, so many emotions flooding my system. The whole world tilts and I begin to fall. I’m caught in Dante’s arms as the world goes black.

 

I wake with a groan, confused about what happened.

“Hey Babe, you’re awake.” Dante whispers, lying next to me on his bed.

“What happened?” I ask, frowning in confusion.

“You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Dante smirks but I can see the worry in his eyes.

I chuckle at him.

“You’re okay.” I whisper, cupping his cheek.

“You’re not.” He growls.

“I’m fine now I know you’re safe.” I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

“You need to look after yourself.” He sighs, leaning down to kiss me gently.

I kiss him back and then blink at him in shock.

“Now, I’m going to order pizza and you’re going to eat.” He says sternly.

“Okay.” I smile as he gets up.

I’m glad everything is going to be okay.


	136. Prompt 17 (Vergil/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Reebgirl13 for the Tumblr prompt 17- "Come over here and make me."

Prompt 17

“Do you have any idea how to be nice to people?” I shout at Vergil as we walk into Devil May Cry

“She was rude.” He glares back at me.

“She was doing her job!” I cry, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

“The product that I bought, that I had a receipt for, did not work! All I was trying to do was return it!” He snarls, dropping his coat and Yamato on the sofa.

“She was letting you return it!” I scream, throwing my jacket on the floor.

“She refused to give me my money back!” 

“She offered you store credit!”

“Which is not a refund!”

“It’s all that she’s allowed to do! You screamed at her until she burst into tears!” I scream.

“Oh, just be quiet!” He growls.

“Come over here and make me.” I shout back furiously.

I gasp as he’s suddenly pinning me to the wall by my throat. His mouth crashes down on mine.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re angry.” He whispers when we separate for air.

“You’re still a dick.” I breathe with a smile.

He just laughs.

“I’ll send the poor woman some flowers.” He sighs.


	137. Prompt 34 (Dante/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Reebgirl13 for the Tumblr prompt 34- "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Prompt 34

I sigh as I traipse into Devil May Cry after an all-night job. I’m tired and I ache and all I want to do is crawl into my bed and sleep for the next week. I wander into my bedroom and freeze when I’m not with a perfect view of a certain naked half devil’s morning wood.

“Enjoying the view?”

I blink as I look up at Dante’s smirking face, a light blush dusting my cheeks. I clear my throat and look away, trying to ignore how wet the sight of his body has made me.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” I ask shakily.

“I must’ve got into the wrong bed when I came in last night.” He says flippantly, sitting up.

“Oh! Tell me you didn’t have company!” I cry, looking back at him in disgust.

“Why? Jealous?” He smirks.

“No. Wondering if I need to burn my bed.” I snap.

“I was all alone.” He smiles, standing up and striding towards me.

“Put some clothes on!” I squeak, turning my back on him.

“Why? I thought you liked the view?” He whispers in my ear, suddenly behind me.

I gasp and go to turn back around but I’m grabbed by the hips and pressed face first into the door, Dante’s body pressed up against the back of mine. I whimper as Dante’s hand slides into the front of my trousers, pushing under my panties to slide along my slit. 

“So wet, Babe. Is this all because of me?” He groans into my ear as he begins to work my clit.

“Dante!” I gasp, grinding myself against his hand.

My nails scrape against the door as he speeds his hand up. He growls and bites down on my neck, making me cry out.

“Shall I make you cum?” He whispers in my ear before he licks over his bite mark.

“Yes! Please, Dante!” I sob, eyes squeezing shut as he builds the pleasure more and more.

“Oh I like those noises. I can’t wait to hear the ones you make when I fuck you on my fingers, my tongue, my cock.” He breathes, grinding up against my ass as his fingers speed up.

“Dante!” I scream as I cum, vision flashing white before it all goes black.

The next thing I’m aware of is being in my bed, still dressed, wrapped in Dante’s arms.

“Easy Babe. You’re exhausted. Sleep for now, you’ll need your energy back for when I ruin you later.” He purrs.

I whimper with arousal as I fall back to sleep.


	138. Prompt 296 (Dante/Arlaina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Vergilswaifu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Tumblr prompt 296- "We've become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about."

Prompt 296

Arlaina walks down the stairs and grabs her coat, putting it on as she heads for the door.

“Where you going Babe?” Dante calls from his desk.

“I’m just going to pick up some food for dinner.” She smiles back at him.

“I’ll come with you.” Dante says, getting up to walk over to her.

“Of course, you will.” Vergil mutters from the sofa.

“What’s that mean?” Snaps Dante, glaring at his brother.

“You two have practically been attached at the hip since the wedding day. It’s sickening.” Vergil declares, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, you’re just jealous.” Dante smirks, walking out of the building with Arlaina.

Arlaina laughs as they leave and Dante kisses her on the head.

“What’s so funny?” He asks with a grin.

“We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about.” She smiles up at him.

“Yeah, well, I love you too much to care, My Darling Wife.” He says huskily, looking into her green eyes.

“I love you too, My Wonderful Husband.” She states, looking into his ice blue eyes.

“Come on, let’s get the food.” Dante chuckles as they continue walking hand in hand.


	139. Fan Question (Dante/Trish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- IllilexODarkfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IllilexODarkfire asked- Were Dante and Trish getting it on in Fortuna Castle before Nero got there? And then Trish, disguised as Gloria, went to fight demons and encountered Nero.

Question

Trish stalks along, watching Dante as he works his way through the cult’s territory. She supposes she should show herself but she’s not quite ready to show him her disguise. She watches him as he swaggers his way through the area. She must admit, he makes for a mouth-watering morsel. She finds herself wishing he would give into her just once. The problem is, she looks so much like his Mother that he never gives in. Maybe if she tried it on with him whilst she looks like this, plays Gloria, instead of like his Mother’s twin. She lets out a silent sigh, knowing he’ll see through her disguise in a second. She heads off back the way she came, looking for the other Sparda descendant. Of course, he’s about to be attacked by a bunch of devils. She takes them on before they can attack the boy. Trish must admit, when Nero blushes he looks kind of cute.


	140. Prompt 10 (Dante/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Reebgirl13

Prompt 10

I groan as I walk towards Devil May Cry. It’s been a hell of a day at work and all I want is hot food, a hot bubble bath and an early night. I walk into the shop and blink.

“Hey Babe, I ordered some food and ran you a bubble bath.” Dante grins.

“Can you read minds?” I ask, eyes wide with shock.

“I’m a demon, not Professor X.” He chuckles.

“Yeah well, I’m pretty sure you must’ve read my mind to know I wanted all this.” I smile, hugging him close.

He squeezes me in a bear hug and leads me to the stairs.

“Now, you go have your bubble bath while I sort out the food.” He smiles, kissing me on the cheek.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” I smile.

“Yeah I am.” He grins smugly.

“Ooo modest too.” I smirk.

“You forget sexy.” He grins, striking a sexy pose.

I laugh and head upstairs, heart swelling as I see he’s run me a bubble bath complete with candles and wine. Such a perfect night.


	141. Kitty Play (Nero/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission from my Tumblr

Kitty Play

As Nero walks into Devil May Cry and heads upstairs to our room, I drop to my knees on the floor. He walks into the room and freezes.

“W-what?” He stammers, eyes going wide.

“Meow, I’ve been waiting all day for you Master.” I purr, crawling up to him.

“Huh?” He gasps.

“Have I been a good pet, Master? Waiting for you all day?” I ask, looking up at him.

He blinks down at me, eyes going from my cat ear headband to my leather collar to my black lace bra and panties and then to the cat tail I’m wearing. I hold my breath as I wait to see if he’s going to play along. I’ve been dying to try this ever since he admitted the idea aroused him. The only problem is it calls for him to be dominant which he’s never done before.

“Such a good pet.” He smiles, his devil showing through his eyes.

“I’ve been waiting all day Master. I want some cream.” I whine, running my hand over his groin.

“Kitty wants her cream? Better work for it.” He growls, undoing his trousers.

“Please Master. Kitty’s hungry.” I whine, sticking my tongue out and opening my mouth wide.

He groans and pulls out his cock.

“Work for your cream, Kitty.” He snaps.

I mewl and kitten lick along his length.

“You can do better than that.” He growls, gripping my hair harshly.

I gasp and swallow his dick all the way into my throat. He groans, his aura glowing blue. I gag as he pushes in just a little too far. He cries out as I scratch at his thighs when he doesn’t pull away.

“That’s it kitty, use your claws.” He groans, pulling out of my mouth.

“Yes, Master.” I mewl.

He thrusts back into my mouth. I moan, nails digging into his thighs as my head bobs up and down his shaft.

“Such a good kitty! Such a good pet!” He gasps, cock twitching.

I hum and hollow out my cheeks, adding just a little bit of pressure from my teeth.

“Ready for your cream kitty?” He gasps.

I nod as much as I’m able. He groans and cums in my mouth, his taste running down my throat. I swallow every drop and then kitten lick him clean.

“Was I a good kitten?” I ask, staring up at him.

“Yes, Pet, you are.” He coos, stroking my cheek.

I lean into his touch and he smiles down at me.

“On the bed kitten. Now.” He growls.

I scramble onto the bed, staying on my hands and knees. I wiggle my ass so the tail swishes too. He slowly slips his clothes off and walks up to me. I cry out as he slaps his hand down on my ass. He grabs my panties with his devil bringer and rips them off, holing them up for me to see.

“Look how wet you are kitten. You’re dripping. Is this all for me? You really enjoyed earning your cream, didn’t you?” He groans.

“Yes Master.” I purr.

He strokes over my back, claws of his devil bringer digging into my skin slightly, and then squeezes my ass. I moan and arch my back, looking for more contact.

“What do you want kitten?” He whispers in my ear.

“You Master.” I whimper, lowering my upper body so my ass is in the air.

“You can do better than that kitten.” He growls, tugging my collar.

“I want your big cock Master. I want you to fuck me. To wreck my pussy! Please Master!” I whine, wiggling my ass as I feel my juices running down my inner thighs.

“That’s a good kitty.” He growls, claws digging into my hip.

I cry out as he suddenly slams deep inside me. It’s not like him to skip the foreplay but I have to admit I love the feel of his cock stretching me open. I mewl and my hands scrabble at the sheets.

“So good, Master! Feels so good!” I pout, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Your tight little pussy feels so good splitting open for me. You like this, Pet? Like me using you as I want? Like me fucking you so well?” He groans, fingers bruising my hips as he grips tight.

“Yes Master! I’ll be a good kitty! Your good kitty!” I wail.

“Are you gonna cum for me kitten? You gonna flood my cock?” He growls, his devil bringer grabbing my collar for leverage.

“Yes! Yes! Nero! Master!” I cry out, so close it’s almost painful.

“Cum kitten. Cum for me. Now!” He snarls, reaching around to rub my clit.

I scream out as the dam breaks and I cum so much harder than ever before. My head spins and my vision goes black as the pleasure crashes through me in waves. Nero lets out a shout and cums too, filling me with his hot seed so much that it overflows. My limbs give out and I crash down on the mattress, Nero following me but managing to catch himself before he crushes me.

“That was amazing.” I gasp out once I can talk again.

“Thank you for trying this for me.” He whispers, kissing along my shoulders.

“Did you like it?” We say in unison.

We burst out laughing and I turn over to look at him.

“Definitely.” He grins, blushing.

“Good. I liked it too.” I smile, stroking his cheek.

“I love you kitten.” He whispers, nuzzling against my jaw.

“I love you too Master.” I purr, body arching into him.

“Someone’s a very horny little kitty.” He smirks.

“I like the dominant side of you.” I grin, rubbing my foot up and down his leg.

“The devil part of me likes it too. I like it too.” He smirks, eyes glowing with demonic light again.

I lean up and nip his jaw, making him gasp.   
“Naughty kitty.” He snaps, voice getting deeper.

“Your naught kitty who needs to be punished.” I purr.

“With pleasure kitten.” He snarls.


	142. Lazy Sunday (Vergil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

Lazy Sunday

I groan as I blink awake to bright sunlight, turning around to bury my face in Vergil’s chest. He rumbles and wraps his arms around me.

“Too bright.” I mumble.

“Mmm.” Vergil groans.

I gasp as he suddenly rolls us so that his back is to the window.

“Thanks.” I hum, kissing his collarbone.

“Anything for you, Princess.” He murmurs, kissing the top of my head.

“Wait! What’s the time?! We have to get up!” I gasp, trying to sit up.

“It’s Sunday, Princess. We’ve got the day off.” He chuckles, holding me down.

“Oh yeah.” I laugh, snuggling back into him.

“What do you want to do today?” He asks softly.

“Stay in bed.”

“Good plan.” He mumbles, his hand sliding to my ass.

I hum as he presses me against his body, his hard cock pressing into my stomach. I scrape my nails gently down his chest and cup his cock, stroking it slowly. He groans, rolling us so I’m on my back beneath him. He kisses me deeply, hands kneading my breasts as I continue to stroke him. One of his hands move to my thigh, lifting my leg so he can lay between them. I moan as I line his dick up with my opening and he slowly pushes into me. My hands cling to his shoulders as he slowly rocks into me, kissing over my neck as I moan and gasp. We kiss deeply again as we find our releases together.

“Staying in bed for the whole day is an excellent idea.” Vergil smirks, rolling us so I’m now riding him.

“Mmm definitely a great way to spend a lazy Sunday.” I moan.


	143. Secret Santa (Vergil/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

Secret Santa

When Dante first suggested doing Secret Santa for Christmas this year, I thought it was a stupid idea. However, seeing everyone getting excited for their presents really makes me change my mind. Everyone opens their presents with no idea who gave what. That is until Lady opens hers and has a set of edible lingerie.

“Dante!” She snaps, stalking towards him with her gun out.

“It wasn’t me!” He cries, running from the building.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” I whisper to Nero.

“I knew everyone would think it was him. He deserves it.” Nero smirks.

I laugh and open my present, gasping as I see what it is. It’s a sapphire butterfly which I know is well over the ten-dollar spending limit we had. I run my fingers over it, barely noticing everyone heading off now the day is coming to an end. I head upstairs and knock on the bedroom door.

“Yes?” Vergil asks as he opens it.

“Can I come in?” I ask softly.

He nods and opens the door, gesturing inside.

“I wanted to thank you for the present.” I say as he closes the door.

“What present?” He asks, face blank.

“The sapphire butterfly. I know it was you. You’re the only one who knew I had it on layaway.” I smile.

“It was nothing.” He shrugs, blushing slightly.

“Not to me, it wasn’t.” I whisper, kissing him on the cheek.

He stares at me as I leave the room, touching his cheek where I kissed him.


	144. Ice (Dante/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

Ice

I walk into Devil May Cry to hear Patty screeching about something.

“You promised Dante!” She screams.

“What did you promise her?” I ask Dante, straddling his lap.

“He promised to take me ice-skating!” She cries.

“I’m not in the mood.” Dante mutters from beneath his magazine.

“Dante, if you promised her you should take her.” I snap, pulling the magazine from his face.

He groans but gets up as I get off him.

“Fine.” He sighs, grabbing my hand and pulling me with them.

We head to the local skating rink and we’re soon enjoying ourselves. Patty skates off and Dante and I follow behind her, holding hands. As it begins to get late, Dante goes off to get Patty as I head to the exit. Someone nudges me and I yelp as I slip on the ice and begin to fall. Suddenly, Dante catches me before I hit the ice and lifts me back up.

“Thanks.” I gasp, trying to calm my heartbeat.

“Anything for you, Babe.” He grins, kissing me softly.

“You promised to take me skiing tomorrow.” Patty grins excitedly.

“THAT you’re doing on your own.” I tell him.

He groans and Patty and I laugh.

“You said you’d do anything for me.” I grin.


End file.
